


Mindless Self Indulgence

by UvaRamune



Category: overwatch
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Drug Use, Acidental attempted suicide, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arelia, BDSM Scene, Ballroom Dancing, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Cake, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Face Slapping, Family Angst, Fancy Dining, Femslash, Masturbation, Missionary Position, NSFW, Olivia colamar, Oral Sex, PharahxSombra, Pharmercy, Romantic Comedy, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Some Plot, Squirting, Swearing, Wall Sex, War Orphans, discreet doctor you are not, does mom know?, facesitting, i throw in OCs a lot so please don't be too confused, intersex pharah, lots of sex warning ye all now, mercy get ahold of yourself, omnic servants, pharah has a baby, rocketangel, sapphic love, tags to be revealed as we go, wild plot, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 168,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune
Summary: When you have an itch you scratch it.So when Pharah and Mercy have an "itch" they wish to "scratch" each others backs.Of course they have to manage with their daily lives and the many people who try to get in between.But things have a funny way of working out when you want them so bad. And when things get ugly they know they have each other to depend on.





	1. Say Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cosmicwife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwife/gifts).



> I've never been to panels before but I've seen them on youtube lol  
> Overwatch Recall has their own hero panel, needless to say Mercy and Pharah can hardly focus.

                Mercy stared at Pharah as she was interviewed by the reporters seated before them. She noticed Pharah was putting on a show and making the people around her giggle and nod. Most of the audience was enthralled with Mercy herself but regrettably for them she only had eyes for Pharah. When Pharah spoke in that rich tone, accented from her roots, when she was explaining something, Mercy felt her ears sing like angels. Mercy wasn't paying attention at all until a question was directed at her and Pharah turned towards her to listen to her answer to which Mercy would blush and turn to the reporter.            

               "I'm sorry could you repeat that? It's... been a long day," she said with a sheepish smile. The crowd murmured in mirth and the question was patiently repeated. Mercy thanked them for the question and poised herself to answer it with the most dignified response she could muster despite Pharah's brown eyes on her. After her response many applauded and she waved it off with a smile. Another question went for Jack who cleared his throat and the panel directed their attention to him, including Mercy who pried herself away from Pharah. 

                Pharah leaned over on her elbows, looking over Mercy’s head but only to get a clearer look at the woman who seemed so genuinely interested in her teammates. She thought it cute when Mercy would nod to herself agreeing with the statement presented and purse her lips when another was asked in a sort of brash way only to have the collected Symmetra answer in her cool tone. Mercy would nod again and when they were directed to audience questions she pulled her seat up so she could get closer to the mic, pulling her bangs to the side and smiled at the crowd. Pharah didn't realize she was staring until Mercy and the others turned to look at her. _Crap, the question was about her training regimen_ , at least it was easy. As she went in to explain in vivid detail her daily routine she felt Mercy’s eyes practically devour her in an intoxicating way that nearly distracted her, almost as if turning her tongue into stone. She raised her arms to flex and the crowd cheered and a few laughed in enjoyment. She nodded with a grin and passed it on to Zarya who was asked the same thing. The crowd hooted and quickly quieted to hear what she had to say.

                Mercy barely managed to uncap her water bottle when Pharah had flexed making her tongue wet but mouth dry and nothing was going down she almost choked. After a haste drink she settled back in her chair crossing her arms and legs. Her eyes fell again on Pharah in her wife beater as she sat back with her hands on her lap, casually drumming her thumbs as she listened to Zarya and laugh when she told a joke, making her stomach tense up and her abs became more prominent in the tight shirt. Mercy bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows, _oh god_ , running her eyes all over Pharah’s toned body. _She wanted those hands on her, wanted to feel those abs against her thighs. Those lips..._ she was brought out of her reverie when a sudden applause woke her. Pharah was laughing and turned to smile at Mercy who quickly turned away, covering her mouth. Pharah gave her a quizzical glance. She leaned over to the side and gently tapped her knee, "Are you alright?"

                Mercy flinched but quickly nodded. She straightened her spine and smoothed her skirt over her knees with a small smile. "I'm fine, just a little tired I suppose."

                "Just one more hour, you can do it, Doctor." Pharah smiled gently and resumed her position. The giant gorilla was talking now. People were enthralled with his appearance and the way he spoke, the children loved him and usually after panel talks they would rush to him. Symmetra was taking notes on her hollo tablet while Tracer sat kicking her legs once in a while twirling her pen on her nose and pretending she had a mustache.

                Mercy stared at her hands while fiddling with her ring. _Did she have a nervous tick all of the sudden_? All she knew was that the spot Pharah had touched was on fire. It was slowly radiating across her legs, seeping to her toes which she now curled and to the center of her thighs, making her clench them. She gave a ragged breath trying to control herself. _What had gotten her all of a sudden_? It's not like she had never been around Pharah before. They talked every day for crying out loud. Or was she that horny. Where her hormones out of whack? Was it her period? Was it... she peeked over at Pharah and when the Egyptian flashed a smile to a questioner it nailed an arrow through Mercy’s heart. That was it. She was horny for Pharah. She sighed heavily, face falling into her palm. Pharah looked her way. She called over the host and asked for a quick break. He nodded and taking the mic he announced the crew would be taking a break.

                _Not a moment too soon_. Mercy stood up fast from her chair but quickly grabbed the table when she wobbled as if her legs were made of jelly. She cursed under her breath. Jack had caught her arm and steadied her. "You're not looking well. Does the Doctor need a doctor?"

                She slapped at his silly pun and looked over her shoulder to see Pharah take the north exit while talking to Tracer. She sucked in a breath and decided on refreshments to cool off her head.

 

 

                Pharah gulped her cold water in one go. Tracer laughed, and handed her another cup. Pharah took it and downed it. She came up with a grimace. "You drink this stuff?"

                Tracer laughed again and shook her head.  "Jack gave it to me; I didn't like it so I gave it to ya. Gin and tonic ain't my thing." Pharah winced and shook her head. _Goddesses, that was gross._

                "Have you seen Mercy?" Pharah turned her head when the blonde woman was mentioned. "Not sure, she was acting strange though, I wonder if she's ok."

                "Go check her quarters," Jack said putting down his shrimp biscuit. Zarya nodded and glanced at Mei who smiled and put down her drink. "Zarya and I will go look for her then."

                Pharah ran her tongue over her teeth and put down the cup in her hand. "I'm going to the washroom to wash this out of my mouth."

                Tracer chuckled and nodded. Pharah excused herself and trekked down the hallway to the washrooms. She stopped halfway when she heard a slight noise beyond the corner. She peeked and froze when she saw Zarya, leaning over, amorously engaged with someone. She spotted Mei's charm and pulled back to hide her head only to be spooked by a hand tapping her shoulder. Mercy pressed a hand to her mouth to shush her, with a finger to her lips. "They've been trying to get alone all morning."

                "What're you they're accomplice?” Pharah asked when the hand released her lips.

                Mercy gave her a disbelieving look, "No, I just know what it's like to yearn for your lover’s attention." Mercy pulled away and checked the other hallway, over her shoulder. Pharah looked at her properly now; shapely waist and curvy hips, her ruffled shirt barely held her breasts back, they weren’t too big, perfect handfuls _but size didn’t matter when she would be sucking on them_. Pharah swallowed hard and took in a breath sharply at the sudden thought invasion.

                Mercy heard the sharp breath and she felt it so close to her ear that she felt the molten core at her center move like lava down her legs. _Oh god, not again._

                Mercy began briskly walking down the hallway towards the infirmary to get a cold pack. Suddenly, passing by a broom closet; Pharah grabbed her wrist, whipped the door open, pushed the woman inside roughly and slammed the door shut.

                Mercy stumbled amongst the broom handles, whirling around for an explanation but suddenly Pharah was pressed up against her, pushing her to the side wall. Mercy gasped and Pharah’s breathing was labored. Their hips were touching and Mercy could feel Pharah’s member hard against her. She swallowed back a needy whimper. Pharah was staring at her lips and shook her head slowly.

                "I can’t take it anymore," she whispered, licking her lips. "I've held on too long now."

                "Mmmh!" Mercy couldn’t function any audible words. She tried to push her off but instead her hands landed to hold her closer, clenching the fabric in tight fists. Pharah pushed her hips into hers even closer and hissed as she felt her thigh press harder against her throbbing erection. "You do this to me a lot."

                Mercy whimpered as her legs became weak, _oh God_ … It spiked a bigger fire inside her groin. It made her squeeze and clutch at nothing, clearly wanting to grasp at Pharah’s swollen member. _What an impressive one it was too.._. She panted also in her need, trying to find logical reasons why this was a horrible reason _... in a custodian closet no less!_ Her clit throbbed, her breasts ached to be squeezed and her tongue was practically drooling. Her mind buzzing with anticipation and adrenaline, her heart quickening at the things she wanted this woman to do to her would throw her on the _sin/naughty_ list. Mercy hitched her breath when Pharah breathed into her ear. The next words escaped her mouth without a second thought;

                _"Then fuck me."_

________________________


	2. Spellbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our ladies waste no time

                "And we’re back!" Applause erupted as the Overwatch recall cast sat down in their places. They waited a few seconds when the host looked at the empty seats. "Are we missing a few people?"

                Jack nodded, "Our favorite soldier is taking care of our good Doctor." He took a drink of water and then putting it down he smiled at the crowd, unbeknownst behind his mask. "Now," he replied in his husky voice, "Who has questions?" Hands shot up and someone live blogged _'if you could see the look on Tracer's face just now'_ catching the woman's expression of amusement at the mention of the two women missing.

______________

                Mercy couldn't believe this was happening, only in her wildest dreams had she ever thought of Pharah pinning her and having her way with her. Mercy’s lips were bruised from the passionate kiss Pharah bestowed upon her while pulling up her skirt and at the same time hurriedly undoing her belt buckle and pants zipper. She pushed her hips forward and she lifted Mercy up by spreading her thighs against the wall and pushed into her in three quick thrusts. Mercy had gasped in her final fulfillments desire. She gripped the shoulders tight as Pharah buried her face in her throat, kissing and sucking, voice grunting and humming on her skin.

                Mercy let Pharah run her hand through her hair, grabbed the knot and yanked it back, exposing her throat and chest more. Pharah in the midst of thrusting bit down on the collarbone making Mercy jolt and squeeze her muscles. Pharah groaned at the sudden pressure and pulled back to grip the beautiful hips she's admired for so long. Pharah gave breathy groans and bit her lower lip, furrowing her eyebrows. She honestly couldn’t believe that Mercy was allowing this; the collected good doctor was here in a janitor’s closet with her. Pharah was going to make sure she didn’t regret this. She arched her hips forward and thrusted with her pelvis, skin slapping on skin. She watched for her reactions, listened to her sounds and noticed when her inner muscles would pulse and squeeze. _Oh, goddesses, she felt so amazing._

                Mercy on the other hand couldn't concentrate. If there were people walking by and staring at the closet she either didn’t hear them or cared. Her mind was buzzing, her soul was aflame, and her pussy was sopping wet. The sounds they made whenever Pharah bottomed out and pushed back in fast and fierce made her blush hard from crying out in whimpers. She bit her lower lip only to part her mouth as she tossed her head back when Pharah latched onto a pert nipple. Mercy caressed Pharah’s head roughly, tangling her fingers in her hair as she yanked her head up to kiss her open mouth, wet tongues meeting and sliding across each other’s.

                Breath heavy and wet, Pharah began hammering into her, pushing her harder into the wall, shaking the door that Mercy feared would break. So hot and steamy, the smell of sex was so strong it only heightened her experience. She stared at Pharah’s eyes, body tensing and clenching tightly, supported her up by a strong and toned body. All the rush of what was happening again hit her like a shot of _ICE_ , a stab straight to her heart. Her vision blurred white as she rolled her head back, now facing the ceiling. Her heart was beating so fast she feared it’d burst. If this was how she went she’d have no regrets. She was half aware when she gripped Pharah’s shoulders and folded her legs around her waist, pushing out her pelvis, spreading her thighs more.

                Pharah now shallowly panted, staring into Mercy’s throat, sucking on her pulse point. Mercy was gasping and hitching her breath rapidly, tossing her head. She clawed Pharah’s arms as she trembled. Pharah immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling her loud cry as she came hard, hips bucking involuntarily, inner muscles clenching tight and then released their hold on Pharah’s painfully throbbing member. Seeing her shake made Pharah push a few more times, easily sliding in and out from Mercy’s extra lubrication. She opened her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut as her lower abdomen clenched and she pushed upwards one last time. Finally releasing the built up pressure was sweet relief, pure euphoric ecstasy. Her eyebrows drew up as she held her breath a few seconds and then exhaled dramatically with a chuckle.   

                They panted in each other’s face, staring at each other, slowly coming down from their high. Pharah rested her forehead on Mercy’s, sighing. "Oh god," she finally caught her breath.  "Fuck... you're so amazing." She whispered, pecking her lips and running a hand up the creamy thigh, while her hips and other hand supported Mercy.

                Mercy was still quivering from her orgasm, legs and arms like jelly, her pussy clenching and unclenching, quaking from the inside. Her mouth had been clamped on Pharah’s shoulder, wetting the fabric with her tongue as she had squeezed her eyes shut and came hard, clenching in between spasms. Now she breathed heavily, eyes drooping as she rested her forehead against Pharah’s own. They pecked lips and then grinned at each other, laughing bashfully. Mercy sighed and gave small gasp outbursts when her body still gave the occasional spasm. She hid her face in embarrassment but Pharah kissed her shoulder and ear.

                "You feel so good." She accented it by moving her hips again and Mercy shook her head roughly. "No, no, no, no, no. We have to go back to the panel." Mercy breathed but the thighs clamping around Pharah’s hips said otherwise.

                Pharah chuckled lightly and kissed her. "Another time then..." her eyes settled on her lips and reaching over she kissed her tenderly. Mercy closed her eyes and returned the kiss, cupping her head, running her fingers through the black thick hair. They pulled back and smiling they rested their foreheads on each other’s.

______________

                "Eh, you didn't miss much," Jack replied when he shared a coffee with Mercy when she sat down. The woman had seemed wound up at the panel and when she came back to meet the rest, in the mess hall, she was calm enough to sign autographs and make her way to their VIP.

                Pharah joined later with a smug look on her face and a grin she couldn't erase. When someone asked what had happened to her she would laugh and shake her head. Luckily, she was surrounded by young girls and boys alike for autographs and photos. That kept her attention for a while. Curiously enough Jack and Tracer noticed that neither one made eye contact and continued as if nothing had happened, but they knew better. Pharah was now wearing a jacket. Mercy's hair was positioned lower than the last time they saw her and she wore a light scarf that much of a flight attendant.

                Tracer rolled her eyes at that obvious one.

                Mercy sipped her cup dreamily, leg folded over the other, kicking her foot aimlessly. A VIP ticket holder was ushered over to meet the three and they posed for a picture. Then Tracer was bid to stand up and take a picture with the young girl. “What’s your name love?”

                “Tracy! I’m Tracy!” the young girl exclaimed, almost bouncing on spot as Tracer signed her hat while on her head still. Tracer giggled, “Heeey, sort’ like mine yea? Sorta! You like the panel?”

                “Loved it! We got here 3 hours before opening! I wanted to camp but my Da said nah! I love all the heroes!” The kid was hopped on sugar Mercy noted from behind her mug and Jack chuckled.

                Tracer laughed. "Good stuff. Let's switch it up yea? I've got a treat for ya." Tracer whistled sharply using her fingers and the mess hall quieted down enough. "Oi, Pharah! Over here love!"

                Pharah straightened up from the girls she was talking to and looked over. Mercy had gotten up to answer the girl’s questions and then blushed and pulled back a step. She hid her face to take a quick drink as Pharah sauntered over. "What is it?"

                Tracer took the girl by the shoulders and aimed her at Pharah, "Tracy here wants a pic with you." At that mention Tracy’s eyes widened and sparkled.

                Pharah chuckled, "Is that all?" She stood beside the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder gently. "Right, then? Or should I be on your left?" She switched sides to better equip the girl with the decision but the girl was too flabbergasted to reply.

                Mercy chuckled when she remembered Pharah liked to use people's good sides when taking pictures. Tracer tilted her head and stopped the photographer who was the kid’s guardian. "Now hold a tick. Mercy she wants one with you too." A delighted squeal from the kid.

                Mercy nodded, "Alright." Presumably waiting her turn, she leaned back and folded her arms.

                "Together!" Tracer pulled Mercy by the forearm and dragged her over.  "W-wait, wait. But, uh..." she lost her words when Pharah looked up at her with a sincere smile. "I don't mind."

                Mercy responded with a tiny, " _Oh … okay_."

                Tracy was ecstatic as each woman placed themselves at either side of her and the picture was of her genuine happiness. It took a few shots cause the kid kept swooning to each woman and not pay attention to the camera.

                "Now take a picture of you leaning over to kiss each other." Tracer made her thumbs and pointer fingers into a frame to catch the two women in it. Pharah bent over, hands on her knees, shaking her head in mirth. Mercy stood up with a big roll of her eyes and head, giving Tracer a disapproving look as she walked away. Pharah laughed. "Not in the cards today." Regardless Tracy bear hugged her and Pharah signed one of her skinny arms. The guardian suggested somewhere on her hat so that she’d take a bath later. Chuckling, Pharah complied and found a spot on the cap then tapped the hat and when the kid looked up Pharah had her hand over her forehead in salute. Tracy mimicked excitedly and another pic was taken. And then another shot of Jack in a headlock with Pharah and Tracy pretending to save him.

                Mercy was hiding in the coffee room, downing an espresso. Her calm had gone and now she needed energy to deal with everyone's antics. Her back facing the doorway as she looked through the cupboards. With the muffled crowd in the back she breathed easier.

                Tracer then came in and leaned against the door frame. "You alright love?"

                Mercy barely heard her but didn't turn around, mumbling a ‘fine.’

                "Ya know I was just kidding, huh?"

                "Tracer, really..."

                "Look, we're all rooting for ya two."

                Mercy spun around, "About what?"

                Tracer waggled her eyebrows and Mercy threw an apple at her. Tracer was gone but Pharah caught the apple. She raised her eyebrows in appreciation. She rubbed the apple on her jacket and took a bite. The loud crunch made Mercy bite her lip. Pharah smiled at her and approached her. Mercy was backed up into the cupboards until her backside touched the counter. Pharah’s hands were at either side of Mercy’s hips. "Well… this seems familiar," she teased.

                Mercy licked her lips subconsciously staring at Pharah’s mouth. She gripped the counter and stammered a reply but Pharah only raised her eyes at her in curiosity. She pulled away and leaned against the cupboards with her when Symmetra walked in, quickly pivoted upon seeing them and walked right back out. Mercy and Pharah exchanged glances. Mercy tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled when Pharah shrugged, taking another sharp bite of the apple. They both instinctively leaned towards each other but sprang apart when Jack and McCree hollered about beers at NorSeHog. "Ahhh, Pharah. Mercy. You two in?"

                Pharah contemplated a moment and then nodded, "I’ll do a couple. Got training in the early morning." Mercy fidgeted with her espresso cup, putting it down quickly when she realized it was long empty. "And you, Doc?"

                "Oh," Mercy ran her hands through her bangs. "No, I can’t. Not tonight. I need to shower and get some paperwork done before the next faction arrives."

                "Just you and us, Tracer!" McCree bellowed over his shoulder. A faint 'blimey!' responded back.

                The men tapped each other’s shoulders with a fist and walked back out of the coffee room. The two women stayed leaning against the counters quietly. Pharah, with her arms crossed, staring out through the door and Mercy fiddling with her fingers on her lap, looking at her feet. "I – uh, really have papers to do..."

                Pharah chuckled, "I didn't say anything."

                Mercy gave a sigh, dropping her head into her hand. Pharah looked over at her and leaned closer. "Or was that an invitation for a next time?"

                Mercy looked up, flustered and tried to sound words but her brain had checked out. Pharah gave a lop-sided grin, "For drinks I mean."

                Mercy stared a few seconds and suddenly she was laughing. A gentle sound that made Pharah blush like a teenager with a crush again. They chuckled together seemingly out of nothing, just in good company. Pharah reached her hand over Mercy’s lithe fingers and slid her fingers underneath them. Mercy moved hers to entwine them. Mercy hid a blush and the same familiar feeling rushed through her. She was glad for it somehow. At least she knew she still desired Pharah even after their impromptu ... _fucking_. She cleared her throat at the sudden jolt through her system and was about to speak but Pharah pulled away, pocketing her hands into her jacket, apple left on the counter, forgotten.

                "Ah, there you are my little wing. Hiding from your own mother?" Ana tutted and nodded at Mercy in greeting.

                "Hardly. I'm in your radar mother,” Pharah replied coolly.

                Ana’s eye twinkled with a smile, "That you are. There's nothing that escapes me here."

"Of that I’m sure," Pharah stated. "Well, I got to go meet up with the boys. Plus Tracer." She waved at Mercy who feebly waved back with Ana’s penetrating eye on her. _Oh no, she was going to get interrogated now._

                Tracer rushed in and took Ana by the arm. "A cup of tea before we go!"

                "Aren't you having beer with the boys?" Mercy heard Ana say as she was dragged away. Tracer saved her life. _Holy good graces_. She quickly put the cup into the dishwasher. She spotted Pharah’s half eaten apple and hesitated throwing it out before taking a bite out of it herself. Tossing it quick she hustled out of there before anything else happened.


	3. Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah you're gonna get yourself shot one day

                Mercy turned at the slight noise to her left. Her window was facing the gardens two flights up. To hear a light rap on it was concerning. When it happened a second time, her young Chiba woke up from his perch on the couch, lifting his head up, looking towards the window. Mercy sat still a few seconds before another tap hit her window. The dog howled and Mercy finally stood up, grabbing her shirt flaps close. Turning the lights off, she unlocked her balcony glass door and let it slide open as she leaned her head out to peek outside. She narrowly missed a pebble at her head when she ducked. She yanked out her blaster and aimed it downwards at... “Pharah?”

                "Wait, don't shoot!" Pharah hissed urgently.

                "What're you doing here?" Mercy hissed back. Pharah gave a nervous chuckle. "Hoping I wasn't in your bad graces, Doctor."

                Mercy put away her blaster and shook her head, lightly giggling. "All done with the boys?"

                "Uh yea, said I needed to head to sleep for training in the morning." Pharah slowly lowered her arms, grinning up at her. "I..." she paused putting her hands in her jean pockets. "Wanted to see you before I headed in."

                Mercy stared down at her and then shrugged in dismissal, resting her elbows on the balcony edge. "Like Romeo and Juliette huh?"

                Pharah laughed, "Without the double suicide I hope." Pharah glanced around herself and then disappeared underneath the balcony. Mercy heard rustling of the bushes and birds flapping then Pharah’s head popped up over the railing. Mercy laughed in shock, "You're going to alert the security guards."

                "I'll just get a slap on the wrist," Pharah said with a grin. Mercy shook her head in mirth, hands on the railing.

                "Have a good night, Doctor," Pharah said softly, eyes on her. The moonlight caught the glimmer in her eyes and Mercy smiled back. "Yes, good night," then she added with a grin, "Security Chief."

                Thinking the same thing they both slowly leaned over but there came a stampede of steps. "Hey you there! What're you doing?!"

                " _Khara_!" Pharah let go of the railing and dropped down, crashing into the bushes and a cat’s yowl sounded off. Pharah scrambled out, leaves in her hair and waited to see which direction the men came and ran the opposite, hightailing it.

                "Hey, hey! Hold it! Stop right there!" They ran after her with tasers and batons out.

                Mercy had hidden back in her room, covering her mouth from laughing out loud. She locked the balcony door back up and closed the curtains; she rested her forehead on the door and shook her head with a smile. Pharah was quite the card. She stretched and looked over at the clock. Blinking 10:46 pm she sighed at it being so late already. She crossed the floor to her desk, scratching her chiba on the ears in passing. She sat back down and picked up her pen again. A few minutes back into her work when suddenly her holo-screen popped up in front of her with a beeping signal for an incoming call. She hesitated to answer since she wasn’t supposed to be on call. Closing up her shirt, she composed herself and tapped the screen.

                Her assistant Marianne’s face was on the other side. "Sorry to bother you Doctor, but a couple of the Security Guards came in all banged up. They're requesting medical attention but quite honestly I think they just need to sleep it off. "

                "Medical attention? Did they encounter something?" Mercy looked quizzical. Marianne shrugged with a slight chuckle, looking over her shoulder. "Security Chief, Pharah, caused the damage; she says it was part of the training. She said they’re fine but they insisted and I looked them over. They're fine, just banged up."

                "Ahhh," Mercy thought a moment pressing her lips. Pharah had run away but once they caught up to her she imagined she had used the decades of various self defense to take them all out at once. Mercy bit her bottom lip when she recalled the Egyptian’s strength.

                "Sorry to disturb you! I just thought it was funny to share," accented by groaning men in the background with Pharah’s voice chastising them. Mercy nodded with an amused smile. Suddenly a hand was on Marianne’s shoulder and the screen was tilted to face Pharah, who loomed in.

                "All good Doctor, Marianne here will take care of them if they keep whining." Marianne nodded reluctantly. Fareeha tapped her forehead in salute and winked at Mercy when Marianne had looked away. Mercy raised her eyebrows and pressed a thin smile when Marianne came back on.

                "I was only calling in case you had an emergency call from one of these guys. Just letting you know I have this under control. Have a good night, Doctor Zeigler."

                "Yes, thank you... good night." The link closed off and Mercy stared at the screen for a few more seconds. She then slowly stood up and looked down at the papers on her desk. She sighed and picked up the top folder leafing through it. Halfway in and Pharah’s smile popped into her head. She put down the papers and dropped her pen. She shook her head at herself and continued to work, now sitting on the couch, rubbing the chiba’s soft rump. Five minutes in and Pharah’s breath was suddenly in her ear and she jumped from the couch, earnest to shake off the feeling creeping lower. She rubbed her forehead as she paced the room, her bare feet barely making a sound on the carpet.

                "Okay, okay, okay, what the hell. This isn't the first time I've had sex for _mein gott_." She spoke to herself, pacing, and waving her hand. "You're not a teenager!"

                Images of Pharah lifting her up to pin with her hips and give her the roughest sex she's had in a long time did indeed make her feel young again. She covered her face now. Not only that but it was a co-worker as well. She stopped and slumped back onto the couch, sagging against the pillows, a hand over her eyes. And Pharah was younger too. Mercy groaned, letting her head flop backwards.

_________________

                When Mercy walked into her office the next day she caught sight of Marianne chatting amicably with Pharah. _Did Pharah not have things to do?_ Pharah was relaxed, leaning against the counter as she laughed at whatever Marianne was saying. Mercy sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "Marianne." At the mention of her name the assistant snapped to attention standing up. "Yes? Doctor?" They both looked at her now but luckily the quick blank slate of her mind caught up.

                "Are the reports ready?" Mercy asked. Marianne nodded and went to gather them. Pharah gave a nod at Mercy in greeting with a lopsided grin, "Good morning, Doctor." Mercy returned the smile but didn't reply back. She sat at her desk and lit up the holo-screen.

                Marianne shuffled back in. "I was waiting for you to review them." Mercy glanced over at her and took the screen tablet. She scanned the data, eyes flicking over the scrolling words. She paused at a section and then approved it in satisfaction. She handed it back. "Very good, send to HQ and you can begin the next segment."

                Marianne bowed her head, "Of course. Well then, if nothing else I'll be on my way." Mercy nodded and waited until the doors closed behind Marianne. She then returned to her work, tapping away at the screen.

                "Attentive isn't she?"

                The voice rode down her spine and a shiver emitted all over her body. _Oh god, how could she forget Pharah?_ She quickly composed herself but she could hear Pharah smile somewhere behind her.

                "Tell me doctor, are there cameras in here?" Pharah’s voice was husky for some reason and it made Mercy swallow hard.

                Mercy shook her head, trying to keep typing. "As a plea to the Head Master, I requested that this be treated like a doctor/patience confidence room as well."

                She waited for a response but instead she heard the door slide closed. She turned and saw Pharah had exited. She sighed at the empty feeling she had left. She dutifully returned to work to get her head wrapped up in something else. The codes that appeared were enough to distract her. So involved was she that when a cup of steaming coffee was put at her side she flinched and stood up quickly, when she realized it was Pharah, almost knocking the chair over. Pharah caught the chair and Mercy in separate hands. She half chuckle-snorted in surprise, "Needed that coffee did you?"

                Mercy shook her head rapidly, "No, no, I need more than coffee." She clutched at Pharah, eyes on her lips. Pharah’s smile faded when Mercy grabbed her face, pulling her in. Their lips crashed and breathy moans and arms tightening around each other made them stumble. Pharah pushed the Doc against her desk, scattering papers and the coffee cup went crashing to the ground.

______________

                Mei was walking through the hallway when she caught Marianne rushing away but not before the young woman stopped and bowed her head at Mei in passing. Mei returned it with a smile and they both continued on their way. She perked up suddenly, seeing Marianne had reminded her to visit the head Doctor and switched lanes to take the elevator up.

_______________

                Pharah was spiraling. The fact that she had Mercy splayed out so wantonly in front of her, once again, gave her more reason to shove harder. Just the thought that someone could walk in any second and discover Mercy with her legs spread under Pharah gave the spike of adrenaline that she felt in the heat of battle. Certainly this was different. With Mercy wrapped around her throbbing member, she wanted to be nowhere else. But there was a sense of urgency. They both knew it. And they both relished it. Just hearing voices pass by made Mercy clench in anticipation and Pharah groaned at the squeeze as she tried to pump in and out. She gripped the hips and pummeled faster.

                "You're such a dirty doctor," She huffed staring down at her. "Naughty practice is your favorite isn't it?"

                Mercy tried to laugh but it was interrupted with another hitched gasp as Pharah pulled her closer, nearly off the bed. "Fuck, I needed you," she hissed under her breath as she felt her heart rate quicken.

                There was a door ring and Pharah squeezed her eyes shut as the sudden interruption made her cum hard, she pushed everything she had into Mercy who was trying to scramble free but Pharah pinned her down. "Dr. Zeigler?" Came the voice.

                Mercy stared at Pharah, eyes widening at hearing Mei at the door but Pharah shook her head.  Mercy hadn't come yet, and Pharah never left a job unfinished. She began to thrust again and Mercy tried her best to keep quiet but it was proving difficult. She frantically grabbed Pharah’s hand and slapped it onto her mouth. Pharah pressed down on it and Mercy rolled her eyes back when Pharah also clamped a hand around the base of her throat, still pushing with her hips. The wet mess on her pants was going to leave evidence but Pharah didn't care. All she cared about was the writhing Doctor under her. Another knock and Mercy shook with her orgasm, crying out into Pharah’s hand as she curled inward and then arched, lifting her hips. She quaked and flinched with the electric zaps that flitted through her abdomen. After a few seconds of Mercy’s labored breathing, Pharah slowly released her mouth and throat, cautiously waiting to pull out until Mercy was ready. The blonde lay, flinching a few times as she collected her breath. " _Schiese_..." she finally murmured. Her heart was still racing with adrenaline and the way Pharah grinned down at her made her chuckle in embarrassment.

                "I can't believe no one tried to come in," Mercy said, covering her face. Pharah laughed as she tucked herself back into her jeans. She leaned down to kiss her after Mercy removed her hands. She wrapped her arms around her waist and helped her sit up. Mercy lazily slumped against her.

                "Mmm, Pharah..." she whispered into her neck, kissing it, careful not to leave hickeys. Pharah looked over her shoulder, grinning and lifted Mercy to her feet. "Come now, back to work Doctor."

                "I don’t have the stamina like you do," Mercy sighed. Pharah laughed, “Maybe you should hit the gym more often.”

                "I'm too busy..." Mercy stood up and pulled down her pencil skirt, adjusting her shirt.

                Pharah tutted, "Now doctor. A healthy regimen is important." Mercy slapped her arm as she stood up went to cleanup in the washroom. Pharah blew her hair out of her face in delighted relief. She zipped up her pants and buckled up the belt. She debated stuffing her shirt back in but instead she let it hang out this time. After Mercy finished in the washroom, Pharah sidestepped her and then slapped her ass in passing making Mercy cry out in surprised glee.

                Mercy went to pick up her papers when the door knocked again. Now composed she called out, "Come in," looking over her shoulder at the washroom. The door rattled and then someone pressed their mouth to the door. "Doc! It's locked!"

                Mercy felt her flush in humiliation. _Pharah had locked the door the whole time?!_

                Scrambling from her seat she went and unlocked the door, pushing it open as it slid to the side. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea it was locked!"

                D.va grinned seeing her face in utter shock. "Distracted doctor?"

                "Sorry I was so involved with my ... work," she hastily swallowed and bid her inside. She noticed the back window was open and a cool breeze was blowing in gently, waving the thin curtain around. She paused; _did Pharah just leap out the window?_

                D.va was chatting the whole time and was snapped back to attention when the girl poked her cheek with a fore finger, "Doc. Earth to doc. MERCY!"

                Mercy snapped back, running a hand over her neck, laughing nervously. "Yes, I'll get them right away." She went to the cupboard where she kept the nanotech bandaids and gave three to the young woman. "Be sure to sponge the area first and then add the Nanos firmly, press for a few seconds and you should be good."

                "Thanks," D.va cheerily quipped and made for the door but Mercy quickly stopped her. "S-should I give you a once over?"

                D.va looked at her. "Seems like you got enough on your plate doc. Thanks tho!" D.va waved the nanotechnology packs and exited the doorway. Mercy sighed and kept the door open, holding it open for the next person.

                "Heya, Doc!" Mercy nearly shrieked when Tracer popped her head in the doorway. _God why was she so jumpy?!_ That remark about having no energy was quickly retracted.

                "Too much coffee?" The Brit offered. _Speaking of which, it was all over the left side of her desk on the floor._ Mercy sighed and went to grab towels to clean it up. Tracer zipped over and took the towels from her. "I've got ya doc!" She proceeded to wipe the floor when she noticed papers scattered everywhere. “Something scare ya?”

                “A Security Chief,” Mercy mumbled as she resumed picking up the pages. Tracer grinned as she wiped the floor, “If you say so, Doc.”

_______________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you rat them out Tracer? ;V


	4. Make a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our ladies take a second to slow down

                Mercy was anxious all day; excitedly anxious. If anyone knew what she had done the day before... gods, she couldn't even think about it without a blush. She was bouncing on her toes, heels clicking quickly when she dashed from one screen to another. Even with a distraction in mind she had never felt more alert and energetic. She swiftly moved to the next screen, overseeing an operation in Thailand. After giving her remarks and notes she made her report and sent them a full scan of the desired medications needed. Within that same time she put in an emergency delivery to Bora Bora.

                Marianne came in and reminded her of the scheduled emergency surgery she had to spot in for another surgeon. As she went down the hall with Marianne following close behind, trying to keep up with the Doctor’s energy, she made a mental note to keep herself on task. Entering the room, she greeted the awaiting medical team on the other side of the screen in Paris. Marianne helped her step into the pod surrounded by holograms of the surgeon’s team. She greeted each one by name and noticed a new assistant to the team.

                "Have you ever seen a surgery done this way before?" She asked lightly, while putting on her optic gloves. When the assistant shook her head she smiled. "Then right now is a given opportunity." Putting on her mask to help her focus, she then inserted her hands into the robotic slots of arms and tested a few turns to make sure the hanging robotics in the actual hospital room moved as well at her command. She could see the new assistant marvel at the technology. Marianne nodded at her from the other side of the windows that she was cleared for progression. The medical team had already prepped him and tools were ready on hand. She looked up at the heart and brain monitor. Marianne had given her the patient’s medical records and stats prior, prepping her for this surgery. She looked down at the patient’s holographic body before her, hands poised ready.

                At the present time she couldn't be there in person but they had figured a way to be able to help even on base from anywhere in the world. With Torbjorn, Winston and Symmetra’s help they had been able to conceive an automated surgeon that reacts to real time movements when connected by the optic gloves and the enhanced micromanagement nanos. They tested it first by learning sign language, playing chess and Jenga, Operation and even Pick-up-sticks with other people from around the world; old but classic games. The first surgery had been on a duck, removing a tumor. Upon success, the project was made available worldwide to many hospitals that could support the technology.

                Nodding to herself she breathed in deep. The metallic bladed fingers moved evenly and having the team surround her felt exactly like she was there and a hologram was emitted to them as well to be able to help her. She moved in, "Let's begin then. Scalpel." She held out her hand and in the surgery room the robotic hand was palm up for the scalpel. It was placed into the hand and Mercy turned it slowly and poised over the lines on the man's chest. Slowly she pushed down and the medical team was in action.

 

                She was free after three arduous hours. With the success she thanked the team. Everyone was relieved when it was over and the patient was in good health once again. She sat down at her desk and turning it on with her pass code she saw her messenger blink notifying a new email. Mercy nearly jumped from her seat in excitement. She collected herself when Marianne and another nurse walked in. She stood up and grabbed her items. "Marianne. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

                "You're free for the day doctor." Marianne replied looking at the schedule on her tablet. Mercy internally sighed with relief.

                "Excellent work today, Doctor Zeigler. As always." The nurse commented and Mercy did her dazzling smile. "Thank you," she promptly picked up more of her things and exited the office. She hummed to herself in the elevator and sidestepped when Mei got in on the next floor. They smiled at each other in greeting and rode up without words just Mercy humming to herself. She reached her floor and waving her fingers she got off letting the doors close behind her.

                She unlocked the gate with a thumbprint and entered her suite. "Toshi!" She exclaimed as the little dog raced to see her, bouncing on its hind legs. She scooped him up and hugged him, coddling his face and scratching being his ears. After that he wanted to get down and she rolled her eyes. She put him down and he went off to the porch. This was the reason she mostly got him, he was his own lil person. She sighed and straightened her back, arching upwards in a stretch. Realizing the kink in her neck and lower back she decided on a hot bath.

                She went to draw the bath and then to her room to undress. Putting on her robe as she waited for the water to finish rising she got herself a chill glass of champagne. She sat on the edge of the tub soaking in her feet as the bubbles rose to the desired height. Turning off the faucet she stood up and slipped off her robe. She tied up her hair in a lazy bun and slowly stepped into the hot water and sank in, breathing a sigh of relief. Taking another careful sip of her drink she sat back against the rounded edge and closed her eyes, letting the hot water soak her weariness away. Just a few minutes in when her communicator blinked on with a phone call. She contemplated picking up just in case it was an emergency. But that was the duty she had chosen and was sworn by. She answered and was pleasantly surprised to hear it was Pharah. The lines sprang across the screen as it recognized the voice.

                "Mhmm, yes hello,” she said with a slight tease in her voice.

                "You don't sound surprised that I called you on your line," Pharah’s voice came out crystal clear.

                Mercy chuckled and took another sip, "Should I be?"

                Pharah laughed that throaty laugh that Mercy loved. "Do I think too highly of myself?"

                "You were named after a god; I wouldn't put it past you."

                Another laugh and Mercy felt so warm and cozy and not just from the bath. She raised her leg and rubbed the calf before sliding back under the water. There was a pause and Pharah cleared her throat. "Are you busy at the moment?"

                Mercy, with a glint of impish glee, switched on the camera and she saw Pharah’s face flush as she rapidly sat back against a bunker upon seeing Mercy in the bath. She quickly averted her eyes, "Oh goddesses! I'm so sorry!"

                "Oh now you're acting all shy?" Mercy mused, leaning forward on her arms on the side of the tub to tease the other woman with a smirk _. Pharah looked so cute blushing_. Mercy noticed she was in her Raptora suit without her helmet. She perked up. "Are you in training right now?"

                "Uh... yes... just ..."

                "Shouldn't I be the one asking if you’re busy then?"

                Pharah turned red but her eyes were downcast, "Right. Right." Her eyes flicked upwards, worrisome. "S-should I call back a different time?"

                Mercy tilted her head playfully, "Do you have a minute?"

                Pharah adjusted her seating. A blast went off somewhere behind her but she barely flinched. "All my time you need," she said in a breath.

                Mercy smiled, "Wonderful." She sat back on the bath pillow and set the tablet up on her knees jutting above the suds, holding it with her free hand. The suds came up to her chest so nothing was revealed but just the thought that she was naked made Pharah flustered and squirm in her suit.

                "I'm actually glad it's you calling."

                "Really," Pharah again cleared her throat, adjusting to the situation. "Something you want to tell me?"

                "Well," Mercy picked up her glass again and took a hearty sip, licking her bottom lip as she pulled it away. Pharah clenched her jaw firmly.

                "Whenever we meet we hardly have a chance to actually talk. Our bodies do the talking. Not that I mind at all, I hope you understand. It'd be nice to hear from you once in a while. So I appreciate you taking time out of your day to call me." She smiled sincerely and Pharah nodded on the other side.

                Pharah adjusted the hologram telecommunication so no one sneaking up on her could see the rare treat that was the doctor in a bath. "It’s-it’s my pleasure," she said relieved. "I'll do my best to do that more often with your permission." Mercy smiled again and she felt her skin hot under her armor. "Oh and Mercy!" She quickly added. Mercy leaned closer, intent to catch what she was going to say. "If you ever feel the need... to contact me... for anything! Please feel free to call me as well. I know you're extremely busy, so I try not to waste your time. That is..."

                Mercy’s eyes glinted with a sparkle, she smiled again and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be sure to." She waved her fingertips and logged off. Pharah sagged against the bunker in relief. _How gut wrenching_.

                "Pharah! Heads up!"

                Pharah sprang to her feet and all the men saw were shatters of the missile with a giant explosion.

______________

                Mercy was downstairs grabbing the latest  holo-tablet tech, signing her registration with the lock keeper. Thanking him she left the corridor and got into the elevator to take her back upstairs. There she saw someone blanketed being wheeled into the medic bay.  Alarmed, Mercy followed asking questions about the patient. "Just a training accident cause she wasn't paying attention."

                Mercy froze. "Pharah?!"

                A hand flipped the blanket off and looked up at her, smiling at her sheepishly. "Hey, Doc… "

                Mercy stared aghast at her. "Seriously?" She hissed in contempt. She followed them into the room and putting down her tablet she rolled up her sleeves. "I've got this," she told the nurse who wouldn't let go of the tablet.

                "Doctor, please! You already did your time today. This is easy I can take care of it. You should be relaxing!"

                Feeling personally responsible Mercy insisted with a look. The nurse gradually gave up the tablet and Mercy ran the scan over Pharah’s body. "Hmm, nothing’s broken..." she paused at the left hand, frowning down at her. “Except you shattered ... your knuckle?"

                A huff came from behind them and Jack let himself in, staring down at Pharah with his hands on his hips. "Punching a missile in mid-air will do that." Pharah got another appalled look from Mercy. "If it weren't for her gauntlet she'd have no hand."

                Pharah bit her bottom lip like a child being scolded. "Just what exactly had you so distracted? In actual battle you might’ve been killed." Pharah opened her mouth to speak but Jack was already being hurried out. "I've got this Jack! Thank you for seeing her here! I'll have her fixed up in no time!" She also ushered the nurses out and closed the door.

                She spun around with a glare making Pharah flinch. "You got hurt?! Because you took a break to call me?! Do I feel responsible? Yes! Schiese!" She went to the cabinets and pulled out all the medical supplies she had on hand. She put them on a floating cart and waited for the overhead bot to finish its initial scan of Pharah’s organs. Seeing no interior damage it beeped in blue lights and she waved it off. It turned and floated off to its recharge station.

                Pharah watched quietly as Mercy started to clean her open cuts. Mercy’s annoyance had turned to a doting doctor in a flash. Remembering the scan had picked up on bruised ribs, she grabbed the edges of Pharah’s shirt. She froze when Pharah tensed.

                Mercy looked up at her, "May I?" She asked gently. Pharah swallowed hard and then nodded. Mercy slowly pushed up the shirt exposing her caramel skin and hard abs. Pharah sucked in a breath, muscles rippling from the sudden chill and anticipation of the other woman touching her. Pharah found herself holding her breath until Mercy shook her head and caressed her forehead. "You need to breathe," she said softly.

                Pharah let out a shaky breath, eyes on her. Mercy kept the eye contact as she slid her fingers over Pharah’s abdomen, slowly feeling for swells and any nicks. She relished the feel of the warm flesh beneath her fingers, eventually her strokes became caresses and she felt Pharah’s stomach quiver and her free hand clench. "Mercy..." she breathed out.

                Mercy stopped below her navel and reached with her other hand for a bottle on the cart. She squirted a small amount of clear liquid on her abs making Pharah flinch from the sudden cold. Mercy chuckled. "This is a cooling gel, the Nanos within will repair the bruising underneath. We'll get you back to tip top shape again." She massaged the lotion gently into the skin, heating up under her fingers and Pharah gave a small giggle. Mercy looked at her in surprise. “It tickles,” Pharah said with a lop-sided grin.

                Mercy slowly looked down and noticed the tattoo on her solar plexus, a wide lotus with Arabic words in the middle. She found herself stroking the lines as she massaged up further each time. Pharah now winced guiltily.

                Mercy slowly shook her head. "You need to be more careful. You shouldn't have called me. I'm guilty as well. I should've let you go."

                Pharah’s hand slid over Mercy’s soft one and squeezed. "This is minor, I promise. You know I'm a fast healer."

                "You're saying you did this on purpose?"

                Pharah bit her lip in thought. "I had something I wanted to tell you. You didn't answer my email. I was anxious. I couldn't focus. It was on the back of my mind."

                Mercy sighed and reached for a band aid to slide onto the shallow cut on her cheek. "I'm sorry. I had a lot on my plate."

                "I know you're busy. I'm not blaming you. But I wanted to apologize."

                Mercy turned to her, "For what?"

                Pharah lay back and her shoulders sagged. "For leaving the way I did, without a goodbye. I wanted to stick around but sooner or later I'd be discovered." She shook her head. "I didn't want to cause you any trouble, if that makes sense." She turned her head to look at the Doctor and smiled. "I had a great time."

                Mercy now blushed and tried to continue working. "Yes, I had fun too."

                At that Pharah beamed in happiness and gratefulness. "Doctor, if you'll permit me," Pharah started and Mercy glanced up at the tone of her voice. "May I kiss you?"

                Mercy felt the sudden surge of need throb through her chest to her belly where it pooled in a heated tight ball. Without hesitation she reached over and Pharah lifted her head to meet her halfway. Their lips met and they pushed against each other’s. Pharah smiled in the kiss and they slowly pulled away. Pharah lay back with a satisfied smile.

                "You don't... have to ask me," Mercy said quietly as she took Pharah’s left hand. The nurse bot had casted the arm and it was now setting. "You're going to have to wear a sling for a few days."

                At that Pharah groaned and slumped back. “ _Khara_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody got kinks i can throw in? i mean i have a ton of material i've been wanting to write lol. But if there is something you hope to see leave a comment and i'll see what i can do ;)


	5. Missing Your Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when your long distance or across buildings? Well, we get creative that's what.

                Pharah woke up with a start. She swore she had felt a caress across her shoulder blades making her lift her head up groggily searching her surroundings. She groaned flopping back down face first into the pillow. After a few seconds she rose to her wrists and winced when she put on too much pressure with her left hand. She slid over to a cooler spot on the bed and tried to fall back asleep.

                The dim sunlight trying to stream into her room was notification that it was still too early. Suddenly out of nowhere Mercy’s kiss last night made her freeze on the spot, head half raised. _"You don't have to ask me."_ She had said. Pharah blushed into the bed sheets, crumbling them in her fists. She rolled over onto her back, legs entangled in the sheets. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out. She glanced down at a certain tightening and froze when she saw her erect member standing to attention underneath the thin covers.

                "Oh, what now," she mumbled as if it were a separate being of her body. She cleared her mind to will it away. It proved more difficult. She slid up onto the pillows and hoped sleep would let her just forget about it.

                It never did. She felt heavy now; she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She knew it was because of a certain doctor who fueled her. She opened her eyes and stared at the dark thin, curtains resisting the sunlight _. Why did she suddenly feel that the doctor was so irresistible?_ She remembered always thinking that Mercy was beautiful, charming, and so lovingly caring, often her downfall but also her upside. Her smile would bring life to a corpse. She was poised and always had a level head on her shoulders and not only because she had to.

                Pharah loved it when she said her name. Especially when she came under her... Pharah tensed and a sharp breath escaped when she felt her member twitch and throb. She hid her face in the pillow. Mercy had always seemed unapproachable but for different reasons. She felt telling herself when she chased Mercy in that hallway that she was confident she wouldn't be turned away, especially with the glances Mercy had bestowed her way. Taking a leap of faith Pharah had barreled in and her fire had spiked tenfold when Mercy reciprocated. _Goddesses... she was so beautiful_. Without realizing she came to subconsciously rock her hips, grinding her member into the bed. She gave a hitched moan by the sudden pulse that vibrated throughout her abdomen. She gripped the bed sheets and held still, squeezing her abdominal muscles, forcing it to pass.

                Those sweet milky thighs and trim waist and bountiful backside... she huffed into the back of her hand as she tried to refrain herself. She was never one for masturbating. She was disciplined not to fall to temptation. Mercy’s expression of lust and desire clouded her mind and she gasped as she rolled her hips into the bed again. Again she willed herself to freeze. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her thighs. Oh goddesses, she wanted Mercy right now so bad... she slowly rolled onto her back and stared at the straining bulge in her PJ pants. Letting a few minutes pass it never wilted even when she tried to think about training and the mission she had been set out for tomorrow. She covered her face in a groan of disdain. Goddesses, she was being cursed for something in her past life.

                She felt the head of her member twitch painfully, a dull thudding throughout her thighs and lower abdomen. She gripped the edge of her pants with her fingers, fisting it as she contemplated touching it. Pharah snapped her underwear back and sprang out of bed. She was going to take a cold shower damnit!

                Turning on the overhead faucet she doused herself with cold water that made her flinch nearly out of her skin. She sighed when she felt her hot skin instantly cool off. She rested her head against the shiny black tiled wall and closed her eyes. She remembered Mercy in the bath the other day. She was so fucking amazing with her glistening milky skin in candlelight and her messy bun with tips damp from the suds... The look she gave her when she had leaned over the tub’s arms made Pharah bite her lower lip. She opened her eyes and exhaled slowly. _Did she owe her an image now? Skin for skin?_

                Hesitantly, she grabbed the waterproof tablet and poised it above her chest and taking a deep breath she messaged Mercy, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

_____________

                Mercy awoke an hour ago. Already showered and eaten breakfast, she was now lounging on the couch with a cup of coffee, reviewing her notes. Toshi crunched on his breakfast happily in the kitchen, staring at his puppy toy. Mercy took a hearty sip of the dark brew when a message blinked on the screen of her tablet.

**-Good morning.** _Pharah._

Mercy felt the smile start from her heart and spread to her face. She put down her coffee on the side table and opened the window. "Good morning,” she typed along as she said it.

**-I was curious.**

                There was a long pause so Mercy prompted. "About the universe?"

 

                Pharah rolled her eyes and laughed as she saw the response. "That and much more. But this one's about you."

                Mercy smiled again and then she giggled when Pharah wrote, **“and me.”**

               

 **-I think it's safe to say we are the universe, Ms.God.** _Mercy_

                Pharah snorted, "That again. Haha."

**-What can I help you with? Up so early contemplating us are you? What about us?** _Mercy_

                Pharah's finger stopped, thinking about her reply, the shower pelting her back completely forgotten. She swallowed hard and dove in, typing quickly so she couldn't take back her words.

                Mercy lifted her coffee cup and sipped again and upon lowering it she paused **. -I saw you in the bath I suppose it's fair that I show you mine? Would that be OK?** _Pharah_

                Mercy breathed in deep, thankfully having already swallowed her mouthful she didn't choke on it. She exhaled as her heart skipped a beat and heat surged down through her core to her groin where she internally twitched. _Good god..._

                _Pharah. Naked. Wet?_

                She found herself biting her lower lip. _Was she mentally ready for this?_ Her body sure was by the way it was heating up.

               

                Pharah bit the inside of her cheek as her heart pounded waiting for the reply. _Was it too brash to assume it'd be okay? No, at least she asked? Wait, was it because she had asked? Should she just have sent a photo?_ Realizing she wasn't getting an answer anytime soon she put the tablet back on the counter and rinsed off the soap on her body. She shut off the water, letting the last bit of cool water stream through her hair down her body. The messenger pinged and Pharah held her breath for the reply. Her eyes widened when she saw the message.

  * **-... please.** _Mercy_



 

                Mercy couldn't control the hard beating in her chest and cautiously willed her legs to move. She bumped into the wall aiming for her bedroom. She wanted to make sure if she fainted that she was at least on a softer surface. She closed the door gently and found the bed, eyes glued to the screen. The message blinked and she inhaled deeply.

                She opened it and an image spread across her screen instantly. Mercy froze, lips parted as she stared at the dark caramel beauty on screen. She was indeed wet, seemingly right after a shower still in the stall. She had her hand in her hair as if pushing the shiny wet mop back, her face glistening with drops that trickled down to her chest where it was cut off just below the collarbone. Her lips slightly red and swollen from biting them she noticed. Those damn kissable lips... her eyes were shiny and piercing as if they were literally looking right at her. Mercy lay back onto the bed with a sigh as she held the tablet up to admire it. _God's, she was so beautiful..._ _so strong_. She bit her lip as she saw the muscles in the lifted arm.

 

                Pharah had exited the shower stall and was now towel drying her hair. She decided to wear her karate pants instead with her black underwear. She sat on the edge of the bed and let the towel drape over her shoulders. There was a new message and bravely she opened it, heart hammering in her chest. Mercy had sent a picture back and Pharah breathed praise to the goddesses.

                Mercy was lying in her bed, a shirt too big for her was sliding off one shoulder, exposing pearly skin and a slight blush on her cheeks. She was holding the tablet up when she took the photo and Pharah found herself lying back as well to adore it. Heaven sent was the right word. Pharah mouthed words of a calming mantra. A message pinged and Pharah panicked to answer it.

                **-Do you like it?** _Mercy_.

 **-You're amazing.** _Pharah._

                - **And you're beautiful Pharah.** _Mercy._

                Pharah held the tablet up, staring at the words. She had never been called beautiful. She had been coined pretty, gorgeous, handsome, stud and babe but never specifically the word _beautiful._ She bit her lip and wrote back.

 

                Mercy had been staring at Pharah’s picture when she saw the message blink in the corner of her eye. She grinned and rolled onto her belly, propping herself up by her elbows. She let down her hair and ran her fingertips through it, letting it air dry, the waves she desired already forming. She smiled widely when Pharah continued to praise her instead of acknowledging her compliment. Mercy shook her head lightly, "This woman..."

 

                Pharah stroked her fingers over Mercy’s face on the screen staring back at her. Like the time in the doctor’s patient bed. She had lifted Mercy up in the middle of a heated kiss and dropped her on the bed. She laughed playfully as she bounced on the mattress and silenced once Pharah had unbuckled her belt making her bite her bottom lip in heated desire. Mercy had hastily dragged her pencil skirt up and spread her knees when Pharah leaned down to kiss her.

                She closed her eyes at the memory of feeling her muscles flutter as she entered gently, grabbing at her. _She had felt so amazing_... she huffed as she felt her erection swell yet again, raising a strained bulge in her pants. Goddesses, if Mercy knew what was happening to her right now... Suddenly a message appeared and Pharah clicked it open immediately and her breath hitched almost locking in her throat. Mercy was now lying on her stomach with the large shirt sloping forward to reveal her cleavage quite low and her head tilted to the side, revealing a tantalizing neck adorned with pale, golden hair now cascading over one exposed shoulder.

                She felt her hips arch upward and she didn't stop them this time. She bit her lower lip and tensed her thighs. _Did Mercy know what she was doing?!_

                Pharah’s brain tried to grasp an appropriate response. All of a sudden it was interrupted by a blinking message with an incoming video call. Pharah quickly rolled onto her stomach to hide her erection and answered after a few blinking seconds. She was laughing nervously and clutching her head sheepishly.

                Mercy chuckled back in response, seemingly curious, "You didn't like that?"

                "Quite... quite the opposite I assure you," Pharah cleared her throat and tried to remain calm but whenever Mercy shifted her shirt slid off more. Pharah was going to pass out she swore. This was too much for a mortal to bear. Mercy smiled her dazzling smile and Pharah was turned to stone, paralyzed by a sudden lust it ached not to touch herself. Mercy then placed the tablet on the air support so it hovered at an angle showing her face and partial body parts, parts she had a feeling excited the blushing Egyptian.

                Pharah instantly noticed the change in camera angle and clenched her jaw. _She was going to die tonight. Peace to her mother waiting on her for lunch._ She swallowed hard when she realized her mouth had pooled. Mercy stretched her arms, and then arched her back with a sigh that Pharah swore was too erotic. She didn't hide anything now. She let all expressions on her face show whenever Mercy glanced her way. She wanted to let her know that she wanted her, nothing to hide.

                Mercy smiled kindly and her fingers drew under her shirt revealing she was only wearing white underwear underneath. Pharah shifted her weight on her pelvis when the pounding of her head was too much. _This woman..._

               

                Mercy opened her eyes and shared eye contact with the other woman, biting her lower lip. Having Pharah watch her on the other side of the screen was something she had never actually thought about. She had done this with long distance lovers a long time ago but this... this was different. This was Pharah. The Egyptian goddess of protection, whose might and power was expressed every day. _Especially when they were intimate,_ she hummed in her throat at the memory. She loved feeling Pharah’s strong arms hoist her up as if she weighed nothing. Just thinking about it turned her on. She loved it when Pharah was rough with her. When she had pulled her into the closet and practically slammed her into the wall. When she had lifted her up and thrown her onto the bed.

                Mercy squeezed her thighs and lifted her hips slightly, watching Pharah’s eyes glaze over with lust, lips wet from licking it. With eyes on her mouth she said in a soft but clear voice. "I want you... _*sigh*..._ to kiss me so bad."

                Pharah exhaled and dropped her head onto the bed with a long drawn out groan. "Goddesses don't say things like that... I'm trying to control myself here."

                Mercy’s breath exhaled out long and slow. "Then come over..." Mercy said with a slight begging voice, body slowly squirming for Pharah’s touch. Her body was on fire from just the anticipation of the invite.

 

                Pharah lifted her head, so much regret on her face. "I have brunch with my mother soon... I can't..." she barely whispered back.

               

                But that didn't dampen Mercy’s spirits, except her panties. She chuckled softly and drew her head back so that her neck and chest arched directly into the camera and she smiled inwardly when she heard and saw Pharah moan in want.

                "Not fair," Pharah nearly whimpered. She shook her head. "You're so not fair."

                Mercy continued her display, biting her lower lip and moaning deep in her throat. "I want your hands..."

 

                Pharah gripped the bedsheets tightly in fists, head down, her hips arched on their own, and her erection trying to find sweet release. She felt the pounding along the shaft; she felt it in the back of her head now, heavy and hot. Her heart was thudding hard against her chest. She swore she was going to black out.

               

                Mercy saw Pharah struggle inwardly, watched her hips move and tense up and heard her breath hitch and gasp when Mercy reciprocated her own movements, shifting in the red silk sheets.

                "Ms.God," she whispered, coaxing Pharah to look up slowly, as if fearing what she'd see next.

                "Do you want to touch me?" The voice soft and lustful. Pharah swallowed hard and managed a guttural growl and Mercy’s need spiked. Her clit throbbed now, hot energy pooling around her core. Pulsing, her fingers twitched now and she raised her hips off the bed and swirled them slowly before landing softly back on the bed. Pharah rolled onto her back and hoisted the tablet too to hover above her in the same angle Mercy had hers, freeing her hands.

                "I do," she finally managed. Her breasts covered by the damp towel and now it was Mercy’s turn to give a lust filled sigh at seeing the other woman's exposed skin.  "I really do... so fucking much."

                Mercy saw the abdominal muscles tense up and her ...restrained bulge... she licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. "Do you want… to fuck me?" She breathed the last words out and Pharah’s hips jerked. She arched her back, mouth open as she let out a long groan.

                Mercy panted now, hands raising her shirt over her hot belly, her thighs squeezing and tightening onto nothing. "Ms.God?" She repeated huskily. 

                Pharah squeezed her eyes shut and she slowly rolled her hips upwards, breathing labored. Mercy wanted it so much, to shove and even hurt her, if that's how hard Pharah wanted to give it to her. "Will you do something for me?" She whispered finally.

                Pharah barely heard her but quickly managed a reply, a slight hum in her throat. She had a feeling what it could be. She opened her eyes slowly, staring right at Mercy making her shiver. Mercy swallowed hard, her own fingers playing with the hem of her panties, hands roaming over her abdomen sensually.

                "Show it to me..."

                Pharah stiffened but she knew she couldn't deny her anything. With a shaky breath her hands flitted to the hem of her pants. She slowly undid the strings to her gi and let the belt slid off to the sides. Her eyes still on Mercy as she slowly lowered her pants lifting her hips a bit to slide the fabric down past her hips, there she paused when she saw Mercy’s eyes glaze over in a lust filled gaze.

                Pharah felt her heart hammering harder in her chest, she had never done this before. With anyone. Not even grab a person and shove them into a closet or throw them onto a bed. Mercy did things to her that made her feel so... _savage_.

                Huffing a breath she slowly pulled the elastic down over the happy trail and down past her base and over the hot flesh now exposed to the cool air. She paused at the tip as it caught on the fabric. She breathed in deep and slid it over the head, the fabric teasingly grazing the hardened flesh, coating the fabric with pearly substance. She restrained a pleasurable gasp as her member sprang into the open air and curved toward her stomach, the angry red head tilting slightly towards Mercy’s direction.

                Mercy moaned at seeing it and marveled at its sight, fully pleased that it ever did enter her. Just seeing it made her petals part and drip more, her clit ached in a needy fire that needed dousing. Without so much as a second thought her hand reached inside her underwear and she pressed her fingers past her clit that twitched at her touch and made her flinch in how sensitive it was.

                Pharah’s eyes widened as she saw what was unfolding before her. She couldn't believe she was witnessing what Mercy probably did in her private time. Her member twitched and flared even redder, precum leaking onto her belly as she clenched, making her muscles ripple. She felt the base of it get heavy; she was so full it felt like it could rocket off any second. Euphoria sent waves up and down her spine, she was so tense, she honestly felt like her insides were trying to crush into themselves. She huffed as she watched Mercy pleasure herself using Pharah as a visual. _Fuck... this was hot..._ she tried not to look away but she clenched her fists balling up the bedsheets.

                Mercy was panting mercilessly as her slicked fingers picked up speed, usually she would take her time and enjoy these sensations wafting and coursing throughout her limbs but the sudden lust that had captured her demanded satisfaction and she needed it now. Her free hand scrabbled for something to anchor herself with as she felt the fire burning her from the inside desperately trying to find a way out. She opened her mouth and arched her chest, gasping at each punctuated static jolt she emitted with her fingers. “Pharah…!” she moaned out loud.

                Upon hearing her name in between heated gasps, Pharah turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut in agony. She wasn't going to touch it... she couldn't... she wouldn't... and when Mercy moaned and gasped sharply, her breath hitching, she found herself reciprocating the same sounds. Mercy was so close she could hear it. She opened her eyes in time to see Mercy lift her hips up with her fingers pressed deep inside her as she cried out with a shaky wail.

                "Pharah!" She heard Mercy cry out once she gained her breath again. Pharah felt the ties snap. In one swift motion her pelvis tensed up and her hips lifted. Involuntarily she held the tension, muscles tightening as her swollen member tensed from the base and flowed to the tip where it rippled with the violent pounding coursing through it. The head spurted out ropes of cum all over her chest. She gasped out loud in shock, almost like a strangled cry as she felt the pressure rush out. She quickly ripped the towel from her shoulders and wiped her torso quickly and covering her twitching member as it kept going off. She froze and concentrated on getting it all out. A few seconds later she collapsed back on the bed, chest heaving from holding her breath too long. It coursed through her body and she squeezed her eyes shut as the euphoria wafted through her and out. After a few grueling seconds she felt so spent and drained that she could barely move. She panted out trying to control her breathing, eyes staring at the ceiling _. That has never happened before_. Tentatively, she looked up to peek at Mercy. Mercy was staring back and her hands were still moving, but gentler and slower, her face now content with a satisfied smile playing on her lips. "God's, you are so fucking beautiful..." she murmured with a sigh. "That was so amazing."

                Pharah felt slightly ashamed but extremely happy. She now felt a warm fuzzy feeling take over her body, a slight headache pounding the back of her skull but it wasn’t enough to deter her mood. Her member now decidedly was slowly softening against her abs under the towel. She let out a long exhale and gave a half-hearted chuckle.

                "That’s never happened to me before..." she pointed out, words almost not audible. Mercy rolled onto her stomach and chuckled at her. "I'm honored?"

                Pharah now laughed, covering her face with her hands. "Oh goddesses, how am I supposed to look you in the eye now?"

                Mercy laughed with her, "Don't you dare hide from me!"

                Pharah shook her head, letting go of her face. "Not even if I tried." She raised her eyes to look at Mercy who rested her chin on her folded forearms, with her ankles crossed in the air behind her. "That wasn't enough for you was it?" she asked, defeated.

                Mercy smiled sincerely. "I enjoyed it immensely. Thank you."

                Pharah raised an eyebrow. "You're... welcome?" The two laughed again and then they were quiet, basking in the satiated warmth inside their bodies and hearts. Mercy hummed in her throat as she felt the warmth creep in sleep. "Will you be home tonight?"

                Pharah died a little inside. "No... I have to head out with Jack tonight; it's why my mother insisted we have brunch together." Her eyes widened and she sat up quickly looking for the clock. Mercy perked up when Pharah swore under her breath and tucked herself back into her gi, narrowly hitting her head on the tablet. Mercy sat up slowly and took the tablet back into her hands and watched the bed get covered in clothes as Pharah frantically looked for clothes. " _Khara_! No, I gotta shower again!" She said off screen. Suddenly the tablet was plucked from its station and Pharah’s face appeared, fully awake and panicky. "Okay, sorry but I have to jet! My mother's going to kill me! I'll call you on base! I love you! Bye!" And the screen blinked off.

               

                Mercy ‘s amused smile faded and she sat stunned a moment. _Wait, what?_

 

                Pharah froze when she turned away after dropping the tablet. Her heart hammered and she spun around in paralyzing fear. _Wait, what?_ Seeing the clock on the tablet made her leap over the bed, grab her clothes and promptly jump into the shower.

                Mercy slowly put down the tablet, staring at it as if it would jump her. _Just what exactly happened?_ Toshi was scratching at her door, pulling her out of her train of thought. She climbed off the bed and rearranged her clothing and opened the door. The dog now stopped and stared up at her. She stared back. “What? Are you judging me?” The dog tilted its head and Mercy slumped against the door frame covering her face.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha oops~
> 
> happy valentines day!


	6. Birthday Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is going to stop Pharah from giving Mercy her present.

                Pharah had a bitter taste in her mouth all day. She ran her tongue over her lips but it only made her throat dry. She positioned her canon on her right arm, waiting in the shadows of the barracks with Jack and another agent.

                "Hey, hot shot." She heard him say. "You ready to concentrate yet?"

                "I will once you stop talking," Pharah glowered. Jack shook his head, "That frosty face of yours does wonders. Just like your mom." Him and the other agent chuckled.

                Pharah rolled her eyes. "McCree gave me a sip of something gross. Said it'd perk me up."

                Jack nodded as if he knew what she was talking about. "Clearly it's not working. Something on your mind?"

                "Yea. Of course," Pharah settled from one knee to the other. "The Hellions location. If it's here at all."

                Jacked hummed in his throat. "That's why we're here young spry. Patience."

                "She slips..." Pharah murmured. Jack took a glance back at her and she pretended to not see his look. He turned back to his position. Scalder, the other agent, motioned with his hand. Pharah and Jack rose to a crouched position, ready to launch. Jack patted Pharah's shoulder, "You got this?"

                Pharah nodded, triple checking her weapon. "Got it."

                "Do we have visual?" Jack said into the comm at his wrist. A clear voice carried back to him. "East and west, they're attempting to close us in. Pharah to the west and rally them into the center. Whenever you’re ready Commander."

                “Acknowledged,” Pharah gripped her cannon preparing to take flight.

                Jack raised his hand at her and swung it down and Pharah was airborne high into the sky. She jetted to the far left and spinning around in air she roared a cry and her barrage sent men out of hiding and scrambling for their lives. Jack and other agents ran in, weapons raised as they fired into the assault.

                Pharah landed on top of a massive crate and ducked out of the line of fire, bullets sparking against the metal. Scalder gave a loud whoop and ran in head first, assault rifle in hand, firing away. Jack used his tactical visor to fire five men at once dropping them like cardboard targets. Pharah blasted downwards, sending debris and men flying. Shouts rang out and bullets sprayed at her. She waited for someone to climb up so she could send them shooting out into the sea. No one came and she got bored, despite the noise below her. Pharah dropped to a crouch and then flopped onto her back, a loud thud when gravity pulled her suit. She lay on her back, flinching every once in a while when a bullet ricocheted near her. She sighed and stared at the sky with its blooming large white clouds. Was it going to storm? The rays escaping the thick clouds looked like ascending angels. She let out a slow exhale. _Mercy..._ she covered her face and groaned loudly. _What the hell was wrong with her?!_

 < "Pharah, heads up!" Pharah jerked her head up and sprang to her feet. A pellet slammed into her head and she went down on one knee. "Head shot!" Scalder crowed and Jack couldn't help chuckle, shaking his head. "Chief, get down here!"

                Pharah grunted and leapt down from the crate, clutching her forehead as she strode past him.

                "Nice goose egg, Pharah!" The men all chuckled, shaking their heads.

                She shook her head and waved them off with a lopsided grin. "Yea, yea."

                "I suppose you're going to tell me since we're just in training it doesn't matter, does it?” Jack shook his head. "Hit the showers,"

                "We're not done yet,” Pharah replied coldly.

                "If I say ‘ _you're done’_ , you're done. Now, out of my sight," he growled, walking off.

                Pharah watched him leave and her fists clenched. She put her helm back on and strode forward to follow him. Two soldiers blocked her way and she growled. They looked sympathetic. "Chief please, the Commander isn't in the mood today. Just go lay low."

                She looked each in the eye and after a grueling minute she glanced up and saw Jack turn his head, arms crossed. She couldn't see his expression but she knew it anyway. She took a step back and the soldiers exhaled in relief. Quick as lightning she bashed their heads together and ran forward, aiming for Jack. He grunted and swung up his pulse rifle. Pharah stumbled when a shot hit her square in the gap of her left hip. She crumpled as the paralyzer took effect. She coughed in shock and her eyes slowly closed when she couldn't keep them open. Jack looked up at a crate and eyed Ana as she lowered her rifle with an indignant look. "No one shoots my daughter but me."

____________  
                Mercy reached the 9th floor and rang the doorbell which Mercy thought was obnoxious every time it rang. It was Big Ben’s heavy chime. She waited for it to stop after 5 seconds. She huffed holding her breath to calm herself down. She was asked to see Tracer but they wouldn’t say why. Tracer better know something the little sneak. She heard the door unlatch open and a tall, dark haired woman answered. She stood there raising her eyebrows at her. " _Quoi?_ "

                Mercy waved her hand, "Oh! Sorry. I must have the wrong floor. Silly me. Sorry to bother you." She gave a sheepish smile and turned to take a left. The woman pressed a thin smile and closed the door.

                Widowmaker counted to three and opened the door again having not moved from her spot and found a blaster pointed at her face with the perplexed Doctor in tow.

                "What are you doing in Tracer's apartment?!" Mercy cried out. She looked over Widowmaker’s shoulder. "Tracer, you in there?" She looked back at the tall French woman, "You better not have hurt her!"

                The woman slid her hand off the door and smirked, "Not more than usual."

                Tracer came around to the lounge area and Widowmaker let the door open all the way. She stepped aside with a hand flourish to allow Mercy see that Tracer was in fact still alive, in her shirt and mini shorts. "Mercy! What a pleasant surprise! Fancy some tea?"

                She said cheerily as if nothing was amiss. Mercy lowered her weapon but kept her eyes on Widowmaker who stared her down while she closed the door and strode back to the bedrooms, hearing the bed creak. Mercy ran to Tracer and grabbed her, spinning her around with a tea kettle in hand. "Whoa, don't spill it!"

                Mercy checked her eyes and for any swells on her head. Tracer sputtered as Mercy fussed over her like a child that had fallen off the swings. "Hey, now what-"

                "What is she doing in your apartment?" Mercy hissed. “I thought she might have killed you!"

                Tracer giggled, "Oh those days of cat and mouse are over now, love. She's very... nice."

                She freed herself from Mercy’s hold to put the kettle back on the stove where she fired up the flames. Everything in the apartment was new except for the stove, one supposedly she had imported from Britain.

                Tracer opened the fridge as if there was no _ASSASSIN IN THE OTHER ROOM_.

                "Tracer for goodness sake-"

                Tracer giggled again, setting the table. "Now, now, you wanted to talk about something. I'm all ears." She leaned on it with her hands and smiled at Mercy. Mercy sighed and sat on the couch defeated. Tracer eyed her, "Hold that thought." She scurried off to the bedrooms where she heard light talking and the bed creak. Silence for a few seconds and then Tracer exited slowly closing the door behind her, running a hand through her hair. "Now, where were we?" Tracer took the whistling kettle off the stove and poured the steaming liquid into the cups. Mercy watched her as she settled back on the couch’s arm, inspected her quick but precise movements, never missing a beat.

                She brought over the two cups and set them on saucers on the coffee table between them. Mercy thanked her gratefully and took her cup, inhaling the sweet aroma. Tracer nodded after a tentative sip. "Ah, yes. Pharah."

                At that Mercy coughed in shock. _She hadn't even said anything yet!_

                Tracer snickered at her expression. "Not about Pharah?"

____________

                “Why are you here?” Jack didn’t actually want to hear it. This was his training mission after all. Ana being here felt like being supervised. Ana was quiet a moment, staring down the hall. “Why jack, I’d thought you’d be happy that I dropped in right on time. It was for _your_ own good.”

                “I can handle Pharah, there is nothing here I can’t manage on my own.”

                Ana chuckled low, “This isn’t about you, Jack ol boy. Pharah’s had me worried since brunch. She wasn’t acting herself. I’m sure you’ve noticed. What I want to know is why you didn’t say anything before. She shouldn’t have come here with all that, she’ll get herself hurt.”

                Jack shook his head with a grunt, “That’s exactly why she had to be here. Whatever is bugging her is back at base, had to get her away so she can focus on missions. Didn’t think it’d go like this.”

                Ana hummed in understanding, “How are the missions going?”

                Jack rolled his stiff shoulders, “Well,” he began.

                Pharah heard Jack and Ana hush talking to each other outside the room. The door wasn't closed and yet they didn't hear her get up and leave through the window. Landing on solid ground she crouched low and waited to hear if anything followed. She stood up and a gun barrel was pressed to the back of her head. "Hands up, lil lady.” Without turning, she raised her hands up, scowling. “On your knees.” _Goddesses, she wished it was Mercy giving these orders_. She hesitated and the barrel was pushed harder. “Get. Down.”

                Pharah still refused. Instead she spun around low and kicked the feet from under them, making them fall back off the steps and into the bushes. She rushed off and rounded a corner, there she was clocked on the back of the head and she fell forward with a heavy thud. Scalder came up from the bushes, limping and wiping his mouth. “Jesus, this girl.” He came up to where Pharah lay unconscious.

                “Ya know, I wouldn’t keep hitting her on the head. She’ll end up with a concussion,” he said with a lip twitch. The female agent shrugged and holstered her weapon. “Come on, we have to get her back inside before they notice she’s gone.”

 

                Another Agent had come over to talk to Ana and Jack, making them laugh. They hushed themselves quickly and looked over their shoulder into the room, seeing if they woke Pharah up. She lay sprawled with a leg dangling over the bed. _Had the paralyzer already worn off?_ They glanced at each other then shrugged and continued talking.

____________

                Mercy couldn’t believe that the mess hall was made into a huge birthday party complete with balloons and confetti being shot at her from D.va’s mech. They cheered when she arrived covered in silly string and ribbon. She spat out confetti while laughing and shook her head, covering her mouth in childish glee. “Oh my!”

                Tracer and D.va high fived each other and people applauded as the good doctor was pulled in by Mei and Lucio who escorted her to her adorned chair. She giggled as they sat her down and put a crown on her head. “What on earth?” she said laughing as Genji came and bowed to her on one knee, with his arm over his chest. “To the lady of the party!”

                Cheers erupted and Mercy couldn’t stop giggling at all the cute things each member did. Tracer and D.va and even Symmetra had planned the whole thing. Knowing she was constantly busy they had managed something quick to cheer up the distressed doctor. She hadn’t known she had been distressed herself, but seemed that way outwardly? She felt guilty about the sneaking around. But only slightly.

                She was chatted up by everyone and given a piece of strawberry cake. A food fight erupted and suddenly everyone had to clean up and leave by orders of the Head master. Agreeing it had been short but fun, they were happy enough to make time for Mercy for all she had for them. It was worth it. Tracer, Mei and D.va did their best to clean up Mercy who was covered from head to toe in ice cream and cake.

                “Too bad we couldn’t save some cake for Pharah and old man Jack,” D.va said with a slight grimace as she wiped cake out of Mercy’s hair. Mercy momentarily froze at the mention. Tracer chuckled. “Just scrape whatever off of Mercy and put it in a container.” Mercy turned away, pretending to clean her jacket but turning deep red. _Pharah eating cake off of her … what a tantalizing thought_.

                “I think I’ll go take that shower now, I have a night shift to prepare for,” Mercy squeezed past the girls and ran to the elevators, hoping she was hiding her blush. Once entering the elevator she pushed the up button and leaned heavily against the rail. She did her breathing techniques, arching her neck back, closing her eyes as she breathed in deep and lowered her head to breathe out. She rubbed her forehead; Pharah wouldn’t be back for another week. She sighed. Never had she ever needed anyone so bad in her life. ‘I love you’ those words echoed in her head and she hadn’t had time to sit down and think it through. She knew people usually spouted those words in the heat of orgasm but Pharah was already past that at the time she had said it. Did she mean it at all? Did she even realize?

                She covered her face and leaned against the back of the elevator. “What you do to me…”

                Reaching her floor, she hastily pressed her fingerprint in and peeled off her clothes as she strode to the bathroom, immediately soaking her clothes in the wide sink. Toshi straggled behind her, licking the cake pieces she left behind. “Toshi, baby, don’t eat thaaaat.” She chased the little dog and made him give up the last bite. He growled as he shook his head. “Noooo, baby, this is not a game!”

                He coughed up the last bit and sneezed. Mercy rolled her eyes, “Thank you _SO_ much.”

                After cleaning him up she stripped to take a hot shower. This was where she had made Pharah blush for the first time. She giggled at the thought, turning on the showerhead. She stood under it as the water ran down her skin and she looked down at herself. Nearing forty she had to admit she looked pretty good. Would Pharah still think so? The woman was younger but only by a few years. She closed her eyes and tried to think of her job instead.

________________

                “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Ana burst past Jack and the other agents down the halls, all confused why the legendary sniper was so furious. Jack slid a hand over his face. “Pharah, what the hell…”

                Scalder was sitting on the edge of the bed with a nurse helping him with an ice pack to the back of his head. Pharah’s bed. Empty except for him. When they asked what had happened he said he wasn’t sure. He grimaced when he remembered that Pharah had lunged out the window while he was on watch and hauled him in as if he was a bag of groceries. She slammed him onto the windowsill and apparently had dragged his body into the bed and covered him up making it seem as though she were asleep if anyone came in. Her mother had checked in on her and ripped the blanket off when she noticed the brown hair underneath.

                “Stop all transits heading out! We’re on lockdown!” Jack shouted into his communicator. “Find Pharah and bring her back!”

_________________

                Mercy signed in for the evening just when Marianne was leaving, bidding her good night. Her other assistant Tobias was on hand. He was running the blood tests from the safe delivery of the blood transfusions they were about to send out to Costa Rica. She accepted the tablet and scanned for any abnormalities. Just in case she asked that he run them again to be 110% sure. He nodded and set to work. Leaving him in the lab with the other technician she went to her office to pick up her agenda. She sighed when she realized that Marianne hadn’t taken the previous night’s tablets to be cleared off. Looking at the clock she decided she had enough time to handle it herself. She called to Tobias as she walked by that she’d be right back. He smiled in acknowledgment and returned to his work.

                She got into the elevator and pushed the button to the Computer room. Upon arrival on the floor she was greeted by the security guard who nodded at her, face hidden by the helm. She nodded in return and went to the back rooms where the desk man signed her in and allowed her to deposit the tablets in their correct location. Sliding the door closed behind her when she exited, she noticed the deskman was not at his post. She quirked an eyebrow, she wasn’t even gone a minute.

                She glanced up and saw the security guard coming towards her. She opened her mouth to say something but the guard lifted her up bridal style and carried her off inside the computer room, shutting off the lights. Mercy struggled in their arms, pushing off. “What do you think you’re doing?! I’ll have you reported, now let me out!”

                The security guard slowly unstrapped the helm and Mercy hushed so quick the gasp was caught in her throat. Pharah stood grinning at her, the dim lights from the hallway lighting her shiny armor. Mercy stared but moved back slowly, heart hammering and butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

                Pharah followed with a serious face, “I heard I missed your lil birthday party.” Then she smirked, “Save me any cake?” Mercy swallowed hard when her back hit the far wall, touching a cabinet. Pharah placed her hands at either side of the blondes head, grinning down at her, “Or should I just help myself?” she asked huskily that gave Mercy shivers that traveled down her spine and hit her groin. Just like last time she was cornered, she whined in her throat, staring at Pharah’s lips hungrily. Pharah didn’t miss a beat, she leaned in and crushed those pink lips with hers, devouring her mouth earnestly leaving Mercy breathless when she pulled away. Mercy tugged her closer, wrapping her hands behind her head and pulling her in for another deep, open mouth kiss.

_________________

                “You absolutely sure you haven’t seen her? Keep looking! For sure she’s there!” Jack cursed under his breath and hung up the phone. Ana raised an eyebrow at him, “You know something I don’t?”

                Jack let out a long exhale, “If I’m right, I’ll fill you in.” He strode off and Ana gritted her teeth.

_________________

                Mercy gasped and tried to push Pharah’s head away as the Egyptian had her by the hips, holding her firmly as Mercy squirmed. She kept glancing up to see if anyone passed the hallway but Pharah’s tongue was too distracting. “God, Pharah, when I said you don’t have to ask to kiss me… hah! … this isn’t what I meant!” she hissed.

                When Pharah had dropped to one knee, Mercy didn’t know what to think. That was until Pharah kissed her pelvis over her skirt making Mercy cry out in shock. Pharah took the quick second to drag up the pencil skirt and sighed in relief when she discovered Mercy was wearing stockings instead of nylons. She worshipped the thighs making Mercy mewl and twitch. Pharah kissed her flesh gently, nibbling a little when she got higher. She reached her mark and Mercy’s head hit the metal cabinet with a bang as she moaned to the ceiling. Pharah clutched her backside, burying her face in the crux of her thighs, soaking up the small triangle patch of her thong. She kissed it with the same fervor she had kissed her mouth. Mercy had buried her fingers in Pharah’s hair, clutched a handful and yanked it back. Pharah stared up at her with a gaping mouth, tongue lolling out with a grin.

                Mercy had bitten her lip, immediately missing her mouth. She slowly released her hold and instead stroked her hair. Pharah pushed up her skirt higher so it rested on her hips, also slipping the thong to the side. She resumed her worship, staring up at Mercy with eyes full of love and heavy lust. Mercy gasped as her breath hitched every time she felt the hot tongue hit her sensitive bud. She gripped Pharah’s head wondering if it’d be ok if she pushed her own hips out. When she did, Pharah clutched her hungrily. Mercy threw back her head when Pharah introduced her tongue, swallowing her cry as she shivered. She found herself grinding against her face, Pharah’s tactile tongue swirling slow but firmly, making the heat in her lower belly a full flame now. Pharah hummed against her and Mercy moaned loudly, no longer caring about anything else but the powerful woman that was on her knees before her. She had longed for Pharah all day, but she had not expected her back, so this was an amazing surprise.

                She lovingly caressed the black hair, sighing and gasping as Pharah delved in deeper into her folds, curling her tongue and stroking her sensitive nerves. Mercy watched, eyes heavy lidded, as Pharah’s head bobbed slightly, long black lashes on her cheeks, perfect eyebrows drawn up. Occasionally the eyes would open and the caramel eyes would glisten when the slight light hit them looking up at her. Pharah would smile in the kiss, catching Mercy staring, panting. “Ms.God,” she moaned, trying to lick her lips, feeling the butterflies in her stomach thicken and start to burst in static zaps. She drew her head as she clasped Pharah’s head in tighter, jutting out her hips, rolling them, hoping to get her closer. Pharah obliged spread her thighs more, lifting one leg to rest on her shoulder, pushing her back to support her from falling if her knees buckled. She caressed Mercy’s abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath the shirt flutter and clench.

                Pharah hummed again and Mercy couldn’t stop shivering. Pharah lapped and swirled her tongue and making it firm she pushed it inside in one swift move. Mercy shrieked, tossing her head back, clawing at Pharah’s scalp. Pharah chuckled deep within her throat, pleased she was doing Mercy right. Goddesses she had missed her. She would dream of this tonight she hoped.

                Mercy found it hard to control the tremors coursing through her body, she clenched her abdomen but the ties snapped when Pharah sucked hard. Mercy curled inward, pushing Pharah’s head in deeper, nearly suffocating the woman as she felt her release hit her hard and swift. The warmth crept all over her and spread out like molten lava. She helped push the orgasm out, clenching and pushing her pelvis outward. She finally gave a shaky cry and gasped Pharah's name whej she managed to get her breath back. She whimpered as it tapered off languidly, filling her with a static buzz. She pressed her back against the metal cabinet, chest rising and falling rapidly, trying to get oxygen to her brain. She clutched its corners, almost sagging if it weren’t for Pharah holding her up. Pharah stayed where she was, not helping the spasms Mercy had at the sensitivity. Mercy wrapped her hands around the back of her neck and gently tugged her away from her crotch. Pharah’s head was drawn back and she slowly licked her mouth with the long tongue, watching Mercy swallow hard as another blush struck her hard.

                Pharah waited a second and they shared an intense stare and a satisfied smile. Then Pharah dove in again and Mercy shrieked, pushing at her. “No! Oh my goodness! Pharah!”          

_________________

                Agents found the fallen Security guard in the dressing room and was immediately questioned where Pharah had gone. He wondered how they knew it had been Pharah. One agent took him to the med office to get his head and shoulder looked at, as it was seemingly dislocated. The agents were made to make a full sweep of the floor while another agent called in Jack. “She’s definitely here sir. We have confirmation. Your orders? Understood.”

________________

                Mercy was panicking on the inside; she had to be at her post and was extremely late. What if they sent someone down? Pharah had insisted she go first after they cleaned up and used few precious seconds to make out again. Pharah whispered to her that she would see her again soon and having Mercy smile at her that amazing smile she loved and made her melt was worth the trouble she was definitely going to be in. She opened the door and scanned the area quickly. She glanced back and before her helm went on she said with a smile, “Happy Birthday,” and disappeared.

                Mercy stood a few more seconds to compose herself. When she made it out the floor was clear. She took the far elevator upon Pharah’s suggestion to make it less inconspicuous. She rode the elevator up, doing more breathing techniques to not appear too out of place. The doors opened and she stepped out into the hallway where there was a loud commotion. She stopped short, shocked to see Pharah was in a bind-hold on her knees surrounded by six agents. She hurried over but another turned to stop her, shaking their head at her to not interfere. She looked over their shoulder and saw Pharah was restrained by a strength bar that had her arms clipped at the back. She was being read her rights and Mercy’s concern grew.

                “What are you doing to her?! She didn’t do anything wrong! Pharah doesn’t do wrong!”

                “Sorry Doctor, but she has broken a lot of rules and hurt a lot of agents. She’s being taken under arrest by Jack’s orders.” The agent saluted and dragging Pharah up, they marched off. Pharah held her head high and her back straight despite the awkward restraint. Mercy bit her lower lip in worry and rushed off to her office to use the phone.

                “Yes, this is Mercy, patch me through to Jack Morrison. I don’t care if he’s busy! Get me Jack now!”


	7. Sky Blue Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing holds these two back.

                Pharah stared mind-numbingly as Mercy slowly strode towards her, hands on her hips on the skirt that exposed so much leg on one side. She came up to her and stopped, both feet at either side of her ribcage. Pharah was in awe, her mouth slightly open as she remembered to breathe, she rose to her elbows, aiming to get closer. Mercy was staring down at her, not a single expression on her face. She lifted her leg and placed her heeled foot in between her bare breasts, directly on the breastbone. Pharah raised a hand and caressed the back of her black nylon calf, running her eyes over the beautiful figure. Mercy pushed with her heel, slowly forcing Pharah to lie back down flat against the ground. Pharah laid back and gave a nervous exhale when Mercy slowly pulled out her crop with a long tassel end. "You know what happens now don't you?" Mercy said sternly, staring down at her over her nose.

                Pharah inhaled and breathed out, "Goddesses, I hope so."

                “You broke the rules,” Mercy cracked the crop against the ground next to her, close enough to feel the tassels sway and whip her ear, scattering her hair. A jolt of shock and electricity circuited through her whole body, especially her midsection. She held her breath as the ripple of pleasure raked its claws over her spine, circling her pelvis. She curled her toes and kept quiet staring up at her Queen.

                Mercy side glanced at her and stepped back from her torso to move backwards, her feet now at the sides of the Egyptian’s hips, seeing her strain to keep composure, pleased her. Pharah shivered at the slight smirk and suddenly the crop pressed down on her navel and she looked downward to see what was going on until she felt the stab of her heel. Pharah grunted and covered her face in pain. The crop cracked and hit her elbows. "Hands down!" Mercy commanded, "You are to show me your face at all times!"

                Pharah did as told, grimacing as she tightened her abs. Mercy rocked forward with a devilish grin, and she pressed her foot in harder. “Still feel like you can do as you please without repercussions?” Pharah abruptly lunged upwards grabbing the woman by her forearms and yanked her down roughly. Mercy tripped onto her, crying out in surprise as she was hauled into a rough embrace. Pharah rolled her onto the ground and climbed on top of her, pinning her down.

                "Hold it!" Mercy yelled but Pharah had already pushed aside her skirt flap and shoved inside making Mercy cry out. She tried to move and twist but Pharah had her tightly in her arms, hips pinning her to the floor where she rocked vigorously. She rolled her hips brazenly, gasping every once in a while every time she pushed on her cervix. Pharah held her by her arms and chest, face in the crook of her neck as she rammed everything she had into the woman underneath her. Skin slapping and wood creaking as she pushed and pulled at Mercy’s hips. Urgency had Pharah in a hot bind. A bind so tight it would snap at any given second. So fast she slammed into the woman that she barely felt her orgasm until she had flooded Mercy who had been crying out with Pharah’s sharp ministrations. Finally Pharah pulled away and sat back on her heels, spurts of her cum still heaving over the back of Mercy’s hips and backside. Mercy lay quivering and quaking, nail marks on the wooded floor at her sides as she had scrabbled for anything. She laid exhausted, chest heaving from the loss of her voice.

                Pharah caught her breath and waited for Mercy to say or do something. Her member still stood erect and it led her forward again. Deciding that Mercy wasn't doing anything to get away, she moved back and positioned her member at a different entrance once she gave a push in Mercy yelled. **_"STOP!"_**

 

                Pharah jolted awake, losing her balance and falling off the bed, slamming her shoulders onto the floor. She lay with her eyes wide and chest heaving. When she realized where she was she grabbed her face. "Holy fuck..." she managed as she sat up slowly. _Just a dream?_ Oh thank the goddesses, she covered her face and whined in embarrassment. She didn't even have to look down. She gave a long exasperated sigh and fell back against the floor, staring at the ceiling. _A dream. Just a dream. But Holy hell Mercy was hot as_ \- there was an abrupt loud click and she jerked herself up to her elbows. Was her mom coming to pull her out? This was going to be hard to explain... She rolled onto her stomach and waited. The door slid open sideways but no one was there. She glanced up at the security cameras and they were black instead of red. She sat up slowly and cautiously peered out the door on her hands and knees. She then sat back and wondered if she should, she didn’t want to get in more trouble. It had only been a few hours... She chewed her lip when suddenly the phone in the hallway blinked rapidly three times.

________________    

                Mei almost broke into laughter if it weren’t for Zarya’s suspicious glance. “Well,” she scratched her forehead in thought. “Can we even hold anyone prisoner here?”

                Zarya put down the weights with a slight thud and rolled her shoulders one by one. She shrugged and wiped her face with the towel Mei offered. “What did she even do?” Mei kicked her feet idly hanging over the edge of the mats Zarya had propped her up on. The pink haired woman did her stretches and didn’t respond. Mei shook her head.

                “I bet whatever it was, it was something that could’ve been handled discreetly and not have her detained in public eye,” Mei watched as Zarya straightened up and took a chug of her water bottle, not facing her. “You know something I don’t?”

                Zarya chuckled and then thought a moment. She turned to face the smaller woman with a grin. “Love gets people in trouble.” She offered her arms and Mei slid into them and landed carefully when Zarya gave her a small jump.

                “What do you mean by that?”

                “I’m going to help them,” Zarya said with a smug smirk. Mei quirked an eyebrow at her, shaking her head she walked towards the door. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to know. Just be careful. Also dinner’s at 7. Don’t be late.”

 

                Pharah listened intently for any sounds and for the security guards that patrolled the area. She picked a spot she knew was well hidden in the ring of the garden. _Or was it an obvious hiding spot?_ She exhaled, calming her nerves. She was sure Mercy had questions about what had happened. She was going to tell her the truth. She deserved that much especially for the woman she cared about. Pharah had called Mercy via private line, she had no idea who had provided, but she took it the second she heard Mercy’s panicked greeting. Her heart was in her throat but all she could say was ‘meet me in the garden’ and the line was cut. Thinking it odd, but fortunate, she rushed out. She came to the garden and was breath taken when the stars greeted her. 

                She looked at her wrist watch for the umpteenth time. She fidgeted and rocked from one hip to another, resting on the garden wall. Behind her a foot away a bush of pink azaleas, its perfume empowering the garden, or was it even the flowers? _The scent was familiar…_   She leaned back and put her thumbs in the belt loops of her pants and looked far off thinking she saw movement. Whoever had opened her door remotely might be coming to see her. _Maybe it was a trap?_ Anxiety building up she kept her eyes peeled.

                Suddenly Pharah felt thighs and knees press on either side of her waist. She turned her head in alarm, bracing for a fight. She froze when she realized it was Mercy. She opened her mouth to say something but Mercy kissing her cheek firmly made her freeze, hugging her tightly. She then slowly dragged her lips to Pharah’s ear and gently slid her tongue up the curve making her shiver in delight. Without lips unlatching from her ear, Mercy languidly reached down and unzipped her jacket, tugging it down slowly. Pharah kept her head where the Doctor had her, but when Mercy gripped her jaw in a possessive way she sank back against the brick wall, melting in her clutch. _What were words…?_

                Mercy kissed Pharah’s neck to her jawline, tracing her with her lips. Her hands sliding firmly but slowly up and down her chest, over her breasts and down again to her stomach where Pharah tensed in excited apprehension. Mercy gently blew into her ear canal and Pharah let out a whine. Eyes half lidded in intoxication as Mercy slid her hands up under her shirt, running soft fingertips over her firm stomach, muscles knotting and rippling underneath her fingers as Pharah tried hard to stay calm. She felt the cool breeze on her hot skin making her skin shiver in goosebumps along with Mercy ministrations. She arched into her touch when Mercy’s hands slid past her bellybutton; all the while she was kissing her ear and running the tip of her tongue along her jaw. She slid her hands back up again, under the sports bra and grabbed handfuls of flesh, sweetly kneading them, loving the way Pharah’s breath hitched.         Pharah’s eyes closed slowly as she twitched, hands reaching up to gather Mercy closer to her. Mercy complied and lowered her head to kiss Pharah on the collarbone and the top of her breast. She felt her member reacting, swelling with hot desire as Mercy’s hands slid downwards, fingers tracing her V-cut, dragging her nails as she slid them back up. Pharah turned her head to the side relishing Mercy’s lips on the side of her throat, sucking on her pulse point. Her mouth slid open as she gave soft sighs, fingers entangled in Mercy golden locks.

                The merciless hands again slid down lazily and undid her belt. The Egyptian’s breath hitched higher when she felt cool fingers slip under her waistband, running her fingers along her trimmed happy trail, making her flinch and tense up even more. Mercy deliberately kissed along the curve of her jaw, drawing Pharah’s head back as she arched into Mercy’s soft, cushioned chest.

                Pharah opened her mouth to gasp and moan softly when Mercy’s fingers slid underneath the fabric of her underwear, tight briefs she wore to restrain herself, though it did very little. She heaved a breath when Mercy slid directly above the shaft, pushing down on it gently. Mercy bit her lower lip feeling its soft, smooth, warm and silky texture. Mercy exhaled into her neck hotly. Pharah’s hips jerked and another soft gasp escaped her. Mercy noticed her hairs were soft, short, Pharah didn't believe in having it all bare, but kept it neatly trimmed. Mercy knew she was clean; the woman basically showered two times a day. That thought excited her more.

                "Mercy..." Pharah moaned interrupting the other woman’s thoughts. Mercy proceeded to drag her fingers above her waistline and caressed the smooth, tightened stomach again, loving the way her muscles expanded as she breathed densely. The blonde slid her hands up over breasts and over her shoulders and pulled back. Pharah snapped her head back at the teasing and almost made a grab for her when Mercy stood up and climbed down the steps, eyes on her. Mercy put a finger to her lips and pressed her body against hers. Pharah’s arms wrapped around her waist tightly, tugging her in for a wet open mouth kiss, tongues stroking and sliding, moaning in each other’s mouths. Her hanging belt buckle dug into her pelvis and Mercy groaned this time. She felt the stiffness of Pharah’s impatient member.

                She let go of Pharah’s mouth, who grudgingly rocked forward to follow her mouth but froze when the other woman slid down to her knees, her eyes on Pharah’s expression as it went from awe to pure ecstatic anticipation. Mercy kissed it over the jeans, feeling it twitch and the soft smell of fabric cleaner clung to her nose. Her hands roamed Pharah’s hips until they settled on the waistband. She gripped the zipper with her teeth and with a few tugs managed to get it down. Pharah shivered in the cool night air, but it was mostly by Mercy’s devious glint in her eyes. She stroked her fingers over the white underwear and kissed the base of the shaft on top of the fabric. Pharah moaned loud not sustaining herself quiet any longer. She arched her hips forward, but Mercy pushed her back, opening her mouth and trailed her tongue over the underwear. "Oh god Mercy," she whimpered.

                With light fingers, Mercy pulled down the waist band, licking at the exposed skin as it appeared. Pharah clung tightly to the rock, knuckles white as she clenched for control. She clamped her jaw; she wasn't going to last long at this rate. She feared if Mercy put her in her mouth she'd explode from the sensation alone.

                Mercy tugged the band down slowly tugging at the throbbing member as it slipped past her hardness. The phallus sprang up, curving towards her stomach, the head an angry red with a pearl bead sitting in the slit and she could see the veins throbbing. Pharah gasped with pleasure, eyes squeezed shut, concentrating to hold it back but Mercy smirked. She leaned over and licked the base to the tip where she rolled her tongue over the pearly substance making Pharah’s hips jerk.

                "Mercy!... if you have a plan... just know I'm not gonna last long,” she huffed, gripping everything tightly.

                "I know... but your desire for me will bring you right back," Mercy said with a devilish smile. Pharah gave a breathy chuckle and opened her eyes slowly. Her smile faded and her eyes were dilated in desire when she saw Mercy was making eye contact and languidly licking up the throbbing shaft, breathing hotly on it. She groaned deep in her throat, the sound vibrating along it. The sight alone made her tremble. The sensation in her gut was hot and about to boil over; she was fighting to roll her hips. Angela finally engulfed her entirely and Pharah’s head sprang back with a cry into the night air. Mercy gripped Pharah’s exposed hip bone with one hand while the other wrapped around her shaft stroking up and down, her mouth left a wet trail slick with pre-cum as she rolled her tongue.

                Pharah moved her hips forward and looked down at Mercy, a hand on her head, moving her bangs so she could see her face, cupping her jaw gently but firmly with her other hand. Mercy moaned and Pharah felt the vibrations. "Fuck!" she hissed with a huff. Mercy mused with the thought that Pharah was doing her best to control herself. She felt the fingers scrape her scalp, trembling and twitching to push her head onto her painfully erect member.

                To appease her Mercy shoved it all the way down, bobbing her head up and down, sucking, slurping and humming, taking it into her throat. Pharah’s eyes widened by the pressure and she lost it. Her back arched, she pushed her hips forward, gripped Mercy’s head closer, and her muscles involuntarily stiffened as she released thick spurts down Mercy throat. She jerked slightly with each pulse she felt travel, feeling as if static contoured her hips. She gasped into the night air, lightly letting go of Mercy, allowing her to breathe. Mercy pulled back slowly, lips dragging everything in with her tongue and Pharah twitched again when her lips let go of the silky head, furrowing her eyebrows up.

                Mercy sat back and giggled, wiping the edges of her mouth with the back of her wrist. Pharah could all but slump against the boulder, almost sliding down; her legs could barely hold her up after something like that. She gave a shaky exhale, still trying to gather herself up. _Goddesses… this had been unexpected_. What had gotten into this woman all of the sudden? She thought they were going to talk but once again their bodies did the talking for them. Hearing sounds far off she quickly managed to pull her pants up and stuffed herself back inside her underwear, quickly buckling up her belt. Mercy stood up to intercept them, keeping Pharah secret in their hidden spot.

                "Ahhh? You’re out here Doctor? Alone?" An agent asked. Mercy nodded, hands behind her back, "Just meeting a friend."

                "Have they arrived?" one asked, looking over her shoulder.

                Mercy smiled, holding back a giggle. "Yes. Very much so."

                They gave her odd glances and nodded. "We'll see you around then, Doc. Please be careful. feel free to call on a guard when you find yourself in a sticky situation."

                _Oh, I already have._ She mused. Mercy gave them a wave with her finger tips and then turned back on her heels, humming to herself proudly.

                Pharah was stuffing her shirt back in her pants and finally laid her head back to exhale when suddenly arms grabbed her from behind and thighs slid around her hips once again. She jolted nearly out of her skin. "Mercy, Khara! Don't scare a soldier. I could've been armed!"               

                "Oh, you're armed alright!" Angela was grinning from ear to ear. Pharah finished flipping her hair out of her jacket when she noticed the Cheshire grin. "Oh? So you weren't kidding." Pharah laughed and spread out her arms. Mercy sprang into them like a cat, knocking them both over backwards to land in the flower bed with a loud thud and giggles.

_________________

                Legs covered in ombre leggings stretched across a lap on a couch in a dark room, walls illuminated by a wall sized screen. Long nails twirled and the pointer finger traveled up in between bare breasts, skimming a pink line from the pressure. A darker torso leaned in and purple lips caressed Widowmaker’s ear peak, purring pleasantly.

                "Did I do good?" the lips whispered against the back of her ear as she kissed it, hand around her throat, stroking up and down with enough pressure that demanded ‘pay attention to me’. Widow chuckled at her mischievous nature. Sombra heard it vibrate through her chest and it made her grin. She loved it when Widow played games. Finally coming down to her level, seeing the joy of interfering in people's lives, not just by killing them, but by infiltrating useful information against them. But widow only did it as a harmless way to have fun while Sombra aimed to destroy the powerful, making a game as she went. And what better way than to get the world's elite assassin to play with her. Widow however hadn't answered her and it made her irritable. She hummed again and turned Widow’s face towards her, "Where's my praise?" She cooed.

                "Where's my pout?" Widow returned with a look that bore into her soul, giving het shivers that she relished. Sombra climbed onto her lap properly, straddling her hips facing her and draped her arms across her shoulders. "Do you get off watching those two fuck than actually fucking me?" There was that pout.

                Widow gripped Sombra into an embrace and rolled her onto the couch’s length, draping herself over her, pushing in between her thighs. "I get off any way I want." She yanked back the hair in a fistful and Sombra hissed with a devilish gleam in her eye. _Fucking_ _finally!_ She screamed internally as Widow helped herself to her throat, baring wet, shiny teeth, sinking into flesh.

_____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this was a random chapter. *rubs chin* but hell, let's keep the ball rolling.


	8. The Eye Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what does Pharah do now?

 

 

                "I'm sorry Ms. Zeigler, but Ms. Amari is still unavailable."

                Mercy pressed her lips together. _What? Still? Didn't she see her last night_? She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Can you tell me why?"

                "I'm very sorry ma'am, but I am unauthorized to give out that information."

                "Then give me Jack."

                "The commander has left strict instructions that he won't be receiving any more calls while he's on the grounds."

                Mercy gritted her teeth and paced, trying to calm down. She rubbed her forehead in exasperation and the attendant cleared her throat. "Ma'am, is there anything else I can help you with?"

                _Clearly not_ , but she withheld that comment. "Thank you that will be all." She hung up and deflated against the chair, hands on her head with a loud agonizing sigh.

                "Doctor... are you alright?" Marianne asked cautiously, peering around her computer at her.

                "I will be soon." Mercy thought a moment. Seeing no other choice she immediately got up. "Hold the fort Marianne; I need to pay someone a visit."

__________________

                Tracer sat on the great wall outside of Gilbratar with D.va who was balancing, but also playing a hand held game, kicking her feet lazily. It was a beautiful morning but something was off. Tracer couldn't put her finger on it. In mid thought, a purple blur flashed below them and Tracer caught it, perking up with a jolt. D.va’s arm lashed out and grabbed her sleeve, steadying her, eyes still on the game. Tracer gave a sheepish grin and sat back again.

                "What’s on your mind squirt?" D.va asked, chewing on gum she found stale but was too lazy to spit out. Tracer grinned at her, "Squirt? I'm older than you."

                "You can be whatever you wanna be. Follow your dreams bud."

                Tracer rolled her eyes with a giggle and carefully leaned forward, suddenly somber again. "Hasn't the air been...? I dunno... tight? Like tense? Something’s about to happen and it don’t feel right."

                A weak bubble-gum pop from the Korean was all she got. Tracer looked up at the sky, admiring the thick cumulus clouds gather in the distance.

                "Do you miss it?" D.va asked. Tracer nodded slowly, "Sometimes, less so when we're on missions."

                "So tell Winston and Jack to send you out more."

                "If it were as easy as that..." Tracer murmured, when out of her peripherals she saw another purple blur snap out of sight. This time she had a hunch who it was. She leaped to her feet and lost her balance. She swung her arms and with a yelp she fell. D.va sighed and put down her game and watched Tracer recall, placing her back on the wall, steadying her feet. "Gormless of me!" Tracer giggled. She then raced along the wall like a trapeze artist and leapt off with a blink.

                D.va lazily popped her gum and returned to her game, cursing she didn't save.

_______________

                Mercy stared at Pharah’s backside who sat at the foot of the bed. She sat with her hands in her pockets and long legs extended, ankles crossed. She was facing a screen that served as entertainment while in detention. Mercy’s fingers dug into her elbows as she gripped her arms around her. _She put herself back in detention?_

                She turned her head to see Ana approach casually and stopped at the other side of the wall to take her usual seat. They made eye contact but Ana only shook her head.

                "I'm surprised you're allowing this Ana. Doesn't this go against everything you stand for?"

                Ana inhaled deep and looked over Mercy’s shoulder at the sliding door that closed in Pharah. Had it been glass Pharah would've long shattered it. But Mercy didn't want to believe Pharah was that dangerous. Taking two travel cars and a service shuttle she had marched straight into the facility. No one stopped her albeit not trying hard enough. The look on her face spooked them back. And now standing here with Pharah in the room as if nothing had happened the night before was absolutely ridiculous. _How is she even here?!_ She doubted they had given her a recess.

                "She just needs time to think about her situation." Ana interrupted her thoughts.

                "So this is a time out? What is she, three? Let her out. You can't cage her like this. If you want her in detention at least put her in her room!" Mercy tried to hide her anger.

                "My, so adamant about my daughter."

                "A daughter you are treating like an animal," Mercy shot back in contempt. She turned to Pharah again, the woman still having not moved. "What is her crime?"

                Ana sighed and felt she had no reason to withhold it anymore. "Assault and battery of agents Scalder, Timothy and Diorah. Failing to comply with safety measures on the battle field. Undermining her authorities, sneaking off base, stealing protocol equipment." Ana heaved a breath. "And those are the ones we know about. She's not telling us the reasons or what's going on. She's not acting herself and she certainly won't tell me. To spite me, I'm sure. Until she speaks we can’t let her go, in case she is a danger to herself and certainly to more people." she grumbled.

                _What on Earth?_ That was certainly quite the list. All this didn’t seem conceivable. Her justice friend turned lover was violent? What could’ve happened? This was all so new… if something was bothering her; she had hoped Pharah would at least confide in her by now. Just what was going through her head?

                "Let me in there. I'll talk to her," Mercy declared, straightening up. Ana chuckled, "And what makes you so special?"

                "I'm a doctor of diverse practices…” Mercy swallowed hard and nodded slightly. “Maybe I can bring it out of her."

                "If a behaviorist can't help her, I'm curious as to what you can offer."

                Mercy slowly turned her head. "Then let me in and show you," Mercy replied with a hand on the window, waiting. Ana scratched her chin. She took too long to think that over Mercy thought, but Ana shrugged. "Fine, somehow I’m sure she won’t harm you."

                The doors unlatched and hissed as it opened sideways slowly into the security chamber. She stepped inside and a feeling of dread came over her suddenly. The door slid closed behind her. She quickly composed herself when the detention room door slid sideways to allow her in, blinking that it was alright to proceed.

                Mercy strode in and stood in the grey room. She had never seen a detention room in person. With the bed and only one corner dark enough for a monitor that Pharah was so transfixed on. The other woman didn't turn to look at her but her shoulders rolled when she became uncomfortable.

                "Pharah?" Mercy asked softly, cautiously walking in. "Are you okay?"

                She looked over her shoulder and Ana was gone from the window. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and returned to Pharah’s attention.

                Pharah made a sound in her throat and Mercy neared again. "What exactly happened here?" _Did she come back? Or had she never left? Had she been dreaming?_ She reached out and touched her shoulder, "Pharah. Darling. Look at me..." Mercy turned to kneel beside her and she almost reeled back in shock. Heart hammering, she slowly stood up.

                She took a few seconds to collect herself. Unaware of what to do she quickly composed herself. Stiffly she turned to the door where Ana stood waiting right outside it with her arms crossed. Mercy crossed the floor, hands in her lab coat pockets trembling, staring ahead with her heart in her throat. Her skin crawled when she thought of being left alone with Pharah that she was beginning to panic as she waited to be let out. The door opened and she hurried in. Inside the security chamber she heaved in a breath close to a sob. The outside door couldn’t open fast enough. As soon as they opened and closed behind her Mercy dashed out, clutching her chest. Ana looked through the doors and shook her head, crossing her arms.

                Mercy swallowed hard and stood back a foot from Ana. "Don't act so scared, Doctor. The cameras are on you. Don't want to give anything away now do you?"

                It dawned on Mercy hard. "You… Know?"

                Ana turned to look at her with one eye narrowed, "No one locks up my daughter but me."

_______________

                Pharah stumbled forward and spun around, looking in every which direction. Purple static crackled the air and a giggle made her tense up in a battle stance, eyes flitting everywhere. She heard the familiar zoom behind her. She spun around on her left foot and threw forth her shoulder and punched into thin air. Something connected with a flash of light and a gun went sailing across the grass. Before it could stop spinning she felt a jab, stinging her side and she dropped to one knee in surprise. Assessing that she was fine she stood up again, ready, growling. “Sombra,” she hissed.

                Another giggle and Sombra materialized out of thin air in front of her. She waved her claw like fingers at her playfully. "For someone who hasn't been paying attention in practice you're not bad."

                Pharah’s eyes narrowed. "I've been a soldier for a decade now-"

                Sombra shrugged, not caring. "Age is nothing but a number. Older doesn't mean better." Pharah was aware that she was coming close with each word she said, until she was face to face with her. Pharah didn't flinch, glaring down at her. Sombra smirked and her gaze softened, unexpectantly.

                "Looks like you’ve had your head full lately. Busy hiding and trying to be secretive. Don't you know your body betrays you? It remembers things. People. Emotions. After all. They say a man's heart is in their..."

                Pharah jerked upright when Sombra grabbed her belt and yanked her nearer. She drew her head away at Sombra's leer but when she grabbed her crotch Pharah slapped her hand away fast and retreated a mile back with a leap.

                Sombra burst out laughing, "I'm joking! _Dios_ , so serious!"

                Pharah gritted her teeth, eyes on her as Sombra began to pace in a circle around her. "I suggest we take you back though. Time is ticking."

                "I'm not going back. They have no right to lock me up!" Pharah snarled.

                "Well, sure, but see the thing about games is that there are certain rules. I already broke three just for you, you ungrateful _pinche_ pene." Sombra said with a twirl of her hair in her fingers. "We can't play more games if that's the end of it. Plus I’m curious what else they have in store for you." She gave a wicked smirk, that made Pharah tense. She clenched her jaw, and looked up at the sky. No helicopters or sirens announcing a breakout. Or any foot agents swarming the place like they did when she got arrested. She turned to Sombra again who stood with her arms crossed with a grin.

                "What exactly did you do anyway?"

____________________

                Mercy sat in her office with her face in her hands. Messages and reminders blinked on her screen ignored. Assistants came and went like a blur. Times had sped up and by the time she lifted her head it was past 8pm. Long past her time to clock out. Thankfully there had been no emergencies, she doubted she would’ve been able to focus.

                When she arrived home, Toshi was napping at the end of the couch, his usual spot with dog toys and the tv playing in the background. She crossed over and gently stroked his ears. His leg kicked in his sleep and she let him go, smiling softly at the little dog. She stood up and stretched her body upwards with a slight groan and pops. She went to make herself a cup of tea and sat down with Toshi and watched whatever he had been watching, a telenovela. She raised her eyebrows and spoke out loud to change the channel when suddenly the TV switched to static and Mercy spilled her tea as she curled up in fear, covering her face. “Shut it off!” she yelled. The monitor blinked out and Toshi sprang to his feet, growling at whatever was in front of him in confusion.

                With no threat around he turned to Mercy who was shaking. Toshi licked her arm and whined in his throat. She uncurled and picked him up, hugging him as he lapped at her tear streaked face. She squeezed him tight and sighed. “I’m sorry boy. Mama’s ok.”

____________________

               

                Pharah was standing inside the caverns when she saw Symmetra walk up and paused a few feet away upon seeing her. Pharah leaned against a boulder in the shadows but straightened when she saw Symmetra not move. "Do you come here often?" Pharah asked to break the awkward silence. Symmetra took a moment and nodded. "I do."

                "Then I won't be taking your spot. I'll go somewhere else,” Pharah stood up hesitantly and looked over the horizon. Then she took a few tentative steps and froze when it came to the edge of the shadows. Symmetra watched her and tilted her head, inquisitively. "Why do you look so lost?"

                Pharah didn’t respond for a few seconds. She looked over her shoulder at the other woman and then back at the horizon, the sun hovering above the ocean line. "I honestly… don't know what to do right now..."

                Symmetra looked at her and then at the caverns illuminating her shore, reflecting spirals on Pharah’s back, giving her an ethereal look. Her broad shoulders marked good posture, one Symmetra found welcome to sore eyes. She bit her lower lip in thought and when Pharah had taken a few steps noticeably along the shadow’s edges, she called out to her gently. "Would you like to go for a swim?"

                Pharah turned to look at her, her conflicted face turning serene. “I’d like nothing more.”

_________________

                “I bloody knew it!” Tracer stood up with a roll when she dodged Sombra’s attack. The woman laughed maniacally. _Just a game to her huh?_ Tracer spat out blood and stood up. She dashed and zipped around her in a glowing blue triangle from her streamline. Sombra smirked and when Tracer leapt up and slammed down Sombra was gone, making the ex-pilot stumble to regain her balance. She whipped around as she heard Sombra’s snicker. “ _Dioses_ , you really are so cute!”

                Sombra stood atop a garden statue, hands on her hips, imitating it. “I’m just here enjoying the view when you came flooding in, _Chiquita_. I was seriously for once minding my own business.”

                “Ah, belt up! Like hell I’d believe something like that!” Tracer yelled up at her. With a smirk Sombra was suddenly in front of her using her translocator. Tracer recalled time in reflex and shot back to hit the wall. She crouched, clutching her head, angry that she had done something so stupid. Sombra laughed having not left her last location. “What’s with the self-destruction here? Bet your leg and head _smarts_.”

                Tracer growled low in her throat and Sombra’s face lit up. “Oh, my. Is that the sound you make when you’re with Widow?”

                Suddenly Tracer’s face changed expressions to that of confusion. “What in arses are you talkin’ bout now?”

                “You’re acting sucks.” Sombra laughed when Tracer sprang forward like a cheetah, knocking her over, rolling them into the grass. Sombra grabbed her face and kissed her roughly for a quick split second and was gone yet again, her laughter echoing around her. “We’ll meet again, _Chiquita,_ don’t worry! My best to Widow!”

                Tracer sat up quickly wiping her mouth in disgust. _Why was Widow brought up?_ A beep made Tracer look up to see Bastion in sentry mode on the platform to the garden. The little bird perched on his barrel, pecking at it. He booped and whistled in question at her. She nodded and sat back, leaning on her hands, taking a breather. “I’m alright!” she called. She sighed to herself and flopped back on the grass, letting the setting sun and gentle breeze cool her off. She heard Bastion rustle as he returned to his Recon mode, idly back on his way. She stared at the clouds go by and eventually closed her eyes.

               

               

                She awoke and found herself in her Suite, lying on the couch, alongside a cool temperature body. Without opening her eyes she knew who it was and immediately relaxed again. She heard the woman shift and turn to face her, feeling her breath at her temple now. A soft hand caressed her cheek, parting her hair from her face, tilting her face up gently. “Awake, Cherie?”

                Tracer snuggled in deeper into the woman’s side, nosing her neck and a chuckle vibrated in Widow’s chest, making her feel warm and cozy. She smiled and Widow felt the pull of her skin. “How much longer are you going to pretend you’re asleep?”

                Tracer giggled and rose to her hands and knees, pinning Widow against the pillows. “How did you get in here without anyone seeing you?”

                Widow shrugged, “The same way I do when I kill people for a living, _m’petite._ ” Tracer looked up in dismay, rolling her eyes. Widow traced her fingers over the younger woman’s hips and up her flanks, returning Tracer’s attention back to her with an amused smile. Widow bit her lower lip and trailed her hands up over the curve of her breasts and then slid them over her shoulders. She reached up and pulled Tracer closer to kiss her sweetly. Tracer reciprocated and placed her body back down, pelvis meeting pelvis, stomachs touching and breasts gently grazing each other’s as they moved angles to kiss. Widow’s hands found the straps to her shirt, her accelerator placed back neatly in its protective case. With eyes closed she moved with practiced fingers, feeling and moving along with Tracer’s breath hitch.

                Tracer pulled away momentarily to pull off her shirt, sitting back on her heels. Widow hurriedly sat up and removed her shirt as well, wriggling out of her leggings and Tracer was immediately back on top of her. “You know you don’t live here right?” she said with a smirk.

                Widow caressed her cheeks and smiled, “I’m sure you don’t mind.”

                They drew in for another kiss, Widow enveloping her arms around her shoulders, pulling her on top, wrapping her long legs around the Brit’s waist. Testing what Sombra had said earlier, Tracer growled low in her throat and surprisingly Widow did shiver and sigh with an exasperated moan. _How did Sombra know something intimate like that?_ “I want to ask you something…” Tracer said in between kisses but Widow shook her head, tugging her closer. “Not now, I’m busy.”

                Tracer laughed and rolled them off the couch to the cushions on the floor, Widow giving a surprised yelp.

 _________________

                Symmetra was ever vigilant and somehow it made Pharah self-conscious. “Something wrong?”

                Pharah had been trying to get out of the water facing away from Symmetra, covering herself but failing when she found her clothes were too far from her reach. Symmetra was already out and tying up her waist sarong when she noticed Pharah push herself out of the water with her arms, flanks and biceps flexing and she froze momentarily to watch the glowing water slide off her bronze skin. Her top and dark underwear hid features but Pharah still didn’t face her.

                “I’m sorry. Maybe this was a bad idea…” Pharah finally replied, slowly wringing out her hair. Symmetra looked away to give her privacy, putting on her sandals. They had swam under the caverns and ended up in a grotto where they swam casually and raced once. As powerful as Pharah was, Symmetra was faster. Pharah stayed underwater the entire time, never floating on her back or showing off her body. When they talked they did so in the water, Pharah’s mouth just above the water. She had been laughing and having a good time, what had suddenly changed?

                “Why do you say that?” Symmetra asked flipping her hair out of her flowy top that clung to her wet skin.

                “I thought maybe I’d disgust you…” Pharah was looking down at her feet and then crouched to hide herself. Symmetra asked if it was okay to bring her the clothes instead. Pharah hesitated but accepted. Symmetra watched her footing and carefully tip toed to get to Pharah’s location. Why Pharah couldn’t get back in the water to retrieve them was beyond her but something had defeated the soldier it seemed. She extended her hand and Pharah did her best to reach. But when Symmetra lost her footing on the slippery rocks, Pharah lunged to catch her, landing them both back in the water with a giant splash.         

                Symmetra didn’t know why she clung to Pharah as they came up sputtering water and coughing. She never clung to anyone ever. She was used to being alone and it suited her fine but Pharah was quick to let go and help her to shore. Luckily only Pharah’s shirt got wet as it dangled half on the rock. When she made it to the edge of the pool she saw Symmetra crouch and cup her face in both hands. Pharah’s eyes widened at the sudden gesture from the woman who was rumored not to like physical contact.

                “Answer me,” she commanded softly. “Why would you disgust me?”

                “I-I … t-thought it’d be obvious,” Pharah stammered quietly. “You like the natural order of things… Some would consider me not … natural … to the way I was born.”

                Symmetra’s face softened. “If I have somehow offended you with my beliefs, I apologize.” She caressed the cheeks that now burned under her cool fingers. “But you do not disgust me. In fact you inspire me. You and your mother have galvanized the term to never stop fighting for what you believe in. If this is who you are, who am I to judge you?”

                Pharah looked away as the words sank in and Symmetra slowly let go of her face and stood up, walking back to the edge of the cavern to give her privacy. “Get dressed, it’s getting cold.”

                Pharah nodded and climbed out of the water, grabbing her shirt to wring it out. She pulled on her pants and hopped to find her shoes. She shrugged on her coat and made her shirt into a knot to carry easier. She slumped against a boulder as she ran her hands through her damp hair.

                “For the record…” Symmetra said out of the blue. “You’ve never disgusted me. Just surprised me. I’ve never met someone like you before. So thank you.”

                “Thank you?”

                “For expanding my horizons,” Symmetra replied with a kind smile. Pharah smiled in turn, suddenly shy. “We should go,” Symmetra quickly added and Pharah nodded, standing up but allowed her to go out first.

___________________

                Mercy went to bed early hoping to stop her mind from overreacting but it only brought in horrible dreams that made her churn and wake up in sweat. _Why had Ana let her see something like that? A cruel prank?_ She could hear Ana practically say ‘would you have stopped asking about her if I hadn’t let you see it’? Mercy lay awake in her dark room, staring at the ceiling, chest heaving. The image of ‘pharah’s’ face in the grey room had obviously scarred her. Random images of the static face with a purple, unnerving smile painted over it, played over and over in her head and she bolted upright, face in palms.

                Flinging the covers off her sweaty body she made for the kitchen when there was a sudden light tapping at her balcony door. She whirled around in terror, clutching her chest.

 

                Pharah waited anxiously, trying to stay hidden; luckily the low light of the sky was helping. But sooner or later she was going to be discovered. Hanging off the balcony, she did her best to make noise loud enough for Mercy to hear. _Maybe she should look for a different place to stay the night_ , when suddenly Mercy yanked the doors open and a blaster was pointed at her face. “We need to talk!”

                _Holy shit!_ Surprised Pharah almost let go of the railing but Mercy grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and hauled her against the railing hard, “Ohhhh, no, no, no. You’re not getting away!”

                Pharah tried to protest that she wasn’t trying to escape when Mercy with sudden strength dragged her over the railing and practically threw her into the den, slamming the balcony doors and shutting the curtains with a vicious swing.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, quiz time.
> 
> Let's see who's paying attention!
> 
> 1\. Why was Pharah thrown in detention?
> 
> 2\. Who helped Pharah Escape?
> 
> 3\. What are the intentions of those helping Pharah?
> 
> and 4. What did Pharah mean by Symmetra being 'disgusted' with her?
> 
> This is all honestly in this chapter. Do your best.  
> Please answer below and I'll give you a little treat ;)
> 
> ciao till next time!


	9. Earned it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They demanded answers!

                "Ya know, I honestly would hate to disappoint you, but I don't exactly hate this." Pharah rested on her heels where her ankles were tied up and her wrists bound together behind her back. She gave Mercy a smirk, eyes ablaze behind dark damp hair falling into her face.

                "Disappoint me you say," Mercy turned around leisurely, arms crossed. "Seems like you've disappointed a lot of people."

                Pharah's smile left her face quick. She frowned and tested the tightness of the ropes. She sighed. "So that's what **_this_** is about?"

                "They told me you weren't cooperating," Mercy stood facing her a few feet away and Pharah narrowed her eyes. "Who's ‘they’?"

                "You know very well who," Mercy replied with a scowl. Pharah had never seen her this way. The passive woman who was so blazingly pointing weapons at her and demanding answers from her superiors and apparently holding an interrogation without them? She’d be impressed if it weren’t for the doc being upset with her. Pharah slouched back on her heels and swore under her breath. _Suppose she was also undermining her superiors._

                Mercy paced in front of her rubbing her forehead. "Here's what I don't understand. Even with everything you've done to your fellow teammates you still refuse to accept responsibility and take the initial repercussions. By rights you are guilty of those accusations, were you not?"

                "They wanted to lock me up!" Pharah shouted. That earned her a glare from the piercing blue eyes. "Don't shout, I'm right here!" she hissed.

                Pharah buttoned up her lip but sat back, fuming. _Mercy was siding with them?!_

                "I know locking you up was wrong. That was completely absurd. Obviously you had done something to deserve detention of some sort, but why didn't you tell me!" She came forward in a long stride. "I could've helped you!"

                Pharah opened her mouth then quickly shut it, looking away, eyes narrowed. Mercy sighed and walked back to the couch and stood in front of it, looking down with hands on her hips.

                "I suppose you only want me for my body then. Not that I minded I suppose." She turned to face Pharah again who was looking at her in rising confusion. "But I honestly thought we were past the stage of keeping things from each other. You're allowed secrets. I'm not going to pry. But this!" Mercy indignantly pointed to the door. "You escaped to meet me in the garden! While you were supposed to be in detention?!"

                If Pharah could raise her hands up in defense she would've, instead she crept forward on her knees. "Hey now, my intent was to tell you what happened! That's the reason I called you to meet up! You jumped me! How could I resist that?! I'm only human!"

                Mercy turned red in embarrassment and discontent. She covered her face. "I thought as much." She sighed and let her arms flop. "I am to blame. I didn't want to believe it."

                Pharah inched forward again, intent to have Mercy closer. "Waitwaitwait. What're you talking about?"

                Mercy paced, hands on her hips. It had been a week since Pharah and she engaged in their sexual activities. It had been a few days later that Pharah had gotten in trouble, Pharah never got in trouble. "They told me you've been getting hurt at practice. That life measuring decisions were at risk. All because you couldn't focus. I should’ve known after the first incident. Because of me."

                Pharah’s eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "That's not true!"

                "Then tell me why!" Mercy yelled. Pharah sat back and swallowed hard, looking at the ground to collect her thoughts.

                "Mercy, for the love of the goddesses up high… Yes I wanted to be with you and yes you're always on my mind. But I never meant to hurt anyone. So I screwed up cause I wanted to see you for your birthday, but did they really have to knock me out for that? My mother hit me with a paralyzer. And then I was hit on the head when I tried to sneak out, like a captive. I don't like being held against my will!"

                Mercy stared at her processing the new information. "Ana hit you?"

                "Yes!" Pharah licked her lips. "I knew I was going to get in trouble, sure. But everyone was trying to stop me like it was a huge deal. I was only at a training camp! I’ve never had to be there mandatory before.... well actually no that one is definitely on me... but I wanted to see you so bad. Nothing was going to stop me. But locking me up was crazy of them! Like I was a criminal!"

                Mercy looked at her with no expression and it killed her. "Baby, come on. You seriously can't be mad at me."

                "I'm not your baby," Mercy said, turning away to think.  Pharah nodded and swallowed hard. _That was true. But she wanted her to be_. "I've been doing a lot of thinking..." Pharah tried to get her attention. "I'll admit it then. Yes, I want to be with you. Yes I’m in love your body and your mind and everything about you. I'm just sorry it took so damn long to get me here."

                Mercy stopped and stared at the wall ahead of her. That word again. She hung her head in thought. _What was she supposed to say?_

                Mercy couldn't have a relationship. Her work came first. Her clients came first. It's what she had signed up for. Relationships had taken a back burner for her. She didn't consider them priority. She was free to roam as she pleased and went where she pleased without excuses or permission. She didn't miss anyone or anything while she was away on missions. Except Toshi, maybe. What did Pharah want? She covered her face. She couldn't do it if it really was _what_ Pharah wanted.

                "Mercy?" Pharah asked tentatively to coax her to turn around.

                "It’s clear that things aren't working out as I'd hoped. It was selfish, I admit, without taking you into consideration. I just had no idea it would take this sort of toll on you," Mercy was mostly murmuring to herself but Pharah heard her.

                "Wait, you don't mean-" Pharah quickly shot up straight, "You're cutting me off?! Please anything but that!"

                "Then behave yourself!" Mercy raised her voice and it sent a jolt through Pharah's spine making her sit back down on her heels in an oddly submissive fashion. "Mercy, please, not that. I've never been happier. Can't you give me another chance?" She scooted closer. "I'll be on my best behavior. I promise you. I won't do anything stupid anymore. This is literally my first offense!"

                When Mercy glared Pharah quickly added. "With you, I mean! I'll tell you everything you want to know, whenever you want. From now on. I promise. But please don't stop us from happening. I've wanted this forever. I need you."

                Mercy sighed and approached her, looming over her so that Pharah had to look over the shelf of her breasts to see her face. Mercy leaned over, eyes soft and gentle. She ran a hand through Pharah’s damp hair and caressed her scalp. "I need you, too," she whispered then her eyes steeled and the hand became a fist with a lock of her hair as she yanked Pharah’s head back. Pharah gasped as a strong shiver coasted through her body. Mercy got in close to her face. "So **_don't_** ruin this for the both of us." She hissed and let go with such force that Pharah toppled over.

                Pharah exhaled and grinned. Thank the goddesses. “Yes ma’am.”

________________

                Zarya sat up slowly from her bed. Getting up, she scratched her head as she stretched her limbs and quieted a yawn. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge retrieving orange juice and drank from the gallon. She heard light inconsistent tapping and looked at the clock. _10:12 pm who was that?_ Maybe a bug? She walked past and again the window tapped if not more urgently. Zarya opened the drapes and saw nothing. She opened the balcony doors and slid them to the side, tentatively stepping out. She stayed under the awning and breathed in the fresh air. "Psst, Zar!"

                Zarya almost cried out in surprise when Pharah suddenly dropped hanging upside from the top balcony. "Are you crazy?!" She hissed at her, looking around wildly.

                "I need a place to stay," Pharah whispered loudly.

                Zarya knew Mercy lived above her. "Stay with the angel since you're already there,” she hissed back.

                Pharah did a flip and dropped down easily, landing on her feet like a cat. "No can do. Just let me stay the night, I'll be gone by daybreak."

                "You broke out again?"

                "You know about that? Who else knows?"

                Zarya grabbed her by the lapel with one arm and yanked her inside. She looked around and heard Mercy fiercely whisper a ‘thank you’. While Pharah inside hollered that she was getting tired of being tossed around. She shook her head and closed the doors. Pharah had already taken her shoes off and was about to take her jacket off when Zarya stopped her with a hand to her shoulder.

                "You stink of ocean. Go shower before you get my room smelly."

                Pharah nodded and hopped away, taking off her clothes, toward the shower.

___________________

               

                Ana stopped drinking from her cup and lifted her head as Jack approached. Hands on his hips he turned and saw Pharah was laying on the bed this time, face turned away. "Saying anything yet?" He grunted crossing his arms. "Stubborn like her mother huh."

                Ana put down her cup and sighed. "You know Jack, I'm only allowing this because you had a small point. But she's only in there until tomorrow morning. Is that clear?"

                Jack turned to look at her and without a word he left the way he came.

                Ana lifted her cup again and a purple light shined on her ear clip. "Sombra online." Ana raised her head and saw _the Pharah_ move about, staring at the camera in the corner then turned to face Ana through the layers of plexi glass doors. Her body flickered for a split second and the grin returned but soon it was gone when _the Pharah_ turned away to look back at the holovision in the corner.

                _"That little device you had of your little girl served you well."_

                Ana sipped her tea again and shrugged. "Like I said, I'll abide by the rules but on my terms."

                A loud laugh resonated in her ears. _"Seems like the old lady still has tricks up her sleeve."_

                "I haven't made it this far in life with looks alone." Ana said with a grin. The voice snickered.

                _"How is she by the way?"_

                "You tell me, I haven't seen **her** lately. I'm sure you've paid her a visit."

                _"And what makes you say that?"_

                "Honestly, how could you resist my own flesh and blood."

                A long pause and then a huff. _"You think so highly of yourself, old lady."_

                Ana shrugged. She finished her tea and putting down her cup with a small clink on the saucer, she crossed her arms. "You can prove me wrong anytime ... _Arelia_."

                A ‘hmph’ and Sombra was offline. Ana sat back and smiled to herself. Things were indeed turning out. She lifted her head and _the Pharah_ was looking at her again through the windows.

                "That _thing_ would give people nightmares." She stated with a shake of her head. _The Pharah_ turned away again and sat on the floor with her hands in her pockets.

_________________

                                _And it did._ Mercy had dream after dream, nightmare after nightmare. She awoke a few times only to awake into another dream. She was losing her mind thanks to _that face_. A face Ana let her see. But she was right in the sense that Mercy wouldn't have given up otherwise.

                She groaned and looked at the clock. 1:47am. Maybe she should've kept Pharah with her. But she was still upset at her. She turned in her bed and went back to sleep. She awoke a few minutes’ later, eyes popping open. She sat up and realized the rustling she heard was Toshi getting up to get a drink. She listened and heard him lay back down in his spot. She whistled softly and he came bounding off the couch, running through the door and leapt onto her bed. She didn't usually let him sleep on the bed so it was a rare treat for him. He snuggled up to her and she instructed for him to lie down as she petted his side. He was soon asleep and with her little companion she fell into a restful sleep.

_________________

                Pharah was awake all night staring up at the ceiling. Was this where directly above was Mercy’s bed? She sighed and rolled over.

                "Don't be getting any ideas," Zarya commented from the other side. Pharah looked up and saw she was almost spooning Zarya she scooted back with a scoff. "No offense, but you ain't my type."

                Zarya laughed hearty, "I'm everyone's type."

                Pharah rolled her eyes, _and she was the one with the god complex?_

                "Vat did you two fight about this time?"

                "We don't fight."

                "Makes sense vhy you are here and not up there."

                "We don't sleep in each other’s beds. In fact, I've never been inside her apartment, till today."

                Zarya half turned. "Really? So where do you guys do it?"

                Pharah rolled over not feeling like answering the question. Zarya laughed and rose to her elbow, turning around to face her backside. "Really, never in her bed or yours?"

                "Can I go to sleep now?"

                "Who are you kidding? There is nothing going on between you two and they are just rumors. "

                "Whatever Zarya," Pharah grumbled, curling up.

                "Maybe I'll have a go at her," Zarya commented with a thoughtful smirk.

                Pharah turned red. "Okay that's it!" She yanked the pillow from under her head and swung it hard over at Zarya who caught it with her head. Zarya laughed in surprise and whacked her back with another, sending Pharah off the bed.  Pharah pounced back with a primal lunge and beat her with her own pillow. "How about Mei huh?!" She threatened.

                "Don't you dare!"

                "My sentiments exactly!"

               

                Mercy opened her eyes wearily _. You've got to be kidding me._ There was a loud crash and thumping and muffled yelling. Mercy pulled the pillow over her head and Toshi whined in his throat.

__________________

                Ana was escorting Pharah out of her detention cell with two other soldiers who were there the day she ‘ran away’. They scowled at her and she growled low in her throat at them. Ana hauled her arm up and forced her to keep moving. The hearing had been short and right to the chase. Pharah had to pay for damages and medical bills, even at Mercy’s protest that she had done them free of charge.

                Once she was in the clear, she chose to apologize to her squad mates personally and they laughed. Scalder was chuckling behind his mug of coffee.

                “I’m trying to be serious here…” Pharah said with a huff. Diorah stood up and shaking her head in mirth, she helped herself to another round of ‘jacked up’ coffee they were all sharing. “You should’ve just told us you were seeing the Doctor, kid.”

                Pharah looked at each one aghast, “You mean you all knew?!”

                “No,” Timothy said with a shrug, before taking a hearty sip. “But we found out. Can’t say we blame ye, but a heads up would’ve been appreciated.”

                “Like that one time Scalder wanted to leave base to see a hot red head he saw in town below. We covered for him. Course, the dumb bastard forgot his boots the next day and Jack ripped him a new one!” They all guffawed and clapped Scalder on the back. Pharah sat shaking her head. “You’re kidding me…”

                Timothy swallowed hard, “Besides, who here has had a crush on the ‘good doctor’?” All hands rose up, chuckling amongst themselves. Pharah stared at Diorah, “Et tu?”

                Diorah shrugged up her shoulders, “I’m weak to pretty things. I mean, I’d never bang her. Lord knows I’d be putty and be completely useless to her. How would one live down the disappointment?”

                Scalder laughed, “I’m sure you’d let her take over.”

                Another laugh but Pharah shut them up quick. She sat back with a heavy sigh, sagging against the chair, staring up at the stars. “I really made a mess of things. Now she’s mad at me. I have to be in the best behavior or it’s all over.”

                “Ouch. Nothing like pussy detention.” That earned Scalder a whack upside the head from Diorah. Pharah shook her head, ignoring the comment. “She just … drives me out of this world … stars aren’t even the limit. I can’t deny her anything even if I tried. My soul is hers if she wants it when I die.” She didn’t realize she had sighed dreamily until everyone around the fire was staring at her with knowing grins.

                “Ohhhhhhhhh,” Timothy snorted. “Jesus! Love?! You’re in love with the Doctor?”

                “Fuck, now I feel bad,” Scalder shook his head, putting down his mug. “You should’ve knocked me out cold then, given me temporary amnesia. I wouldn’t have said shit.”

                Pharah rolled her eyes and leaned forward, elbows on her knees as she searched their faces. “Guys, I’ll keep repeating it, until you believe it or I can show you, I am so damn sorry about all this fuss. I never meant for it to drive me wild. Never meant for anyone to get hurt.”

                Scalder sat back and grinned, arms crossed, “I would’ve done the same to you.” Diorah lifted her mug at her and smiled. “To squadmates.”

                They all raised their mugs to tap against each other’s. “To Squadmates!”

                “To no pussy detention!”

                They all groaned and Pharah smiled behind her cup.

___________________

                At the next meeting of the superiors, Pharah was announced that her name had been recommended as Lieutenant Commander. Ana raised an eyebrow in surprise and Jack grunted in his seat. Winston added to his speech and the Commanders of the military and the Secretary of Defense sat with grim faces, listening. “The Security of the world is our main objective. We will assign members to respected locations for their deployment…”

                He droned off as Ana hissed at Jack, “You knew about this?”

                “Why do you think I was so upset with her recent behavior?” Jack grumbled. Ana clucked her tongue. “Should’ve kept her longer then.”

                At that Jack softly chuckled, “You’re the boss of your kid, Ana. I’m just looking out for my family.” Ana smiled and patted his arm, sitting back in her seat.

_________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ta~!


	10. All I wanna Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zarya, Mei, what do you two know?
> 
> Mercy takes a leap!
> 
> Catch her Pharah!

                Pharah groaned as her mother fussed with her tie. “Couldn’t you decide on a dress?”  
                Zarya walked by also clad in a black suit and tie. Ana frowned but smiled, “I suppose it’s the latest fashion.”

                “Mother…” Pharah tried to ease up but she was _hella_ nervous. _That meant Mercy was wearing a dress too!_ The lump in her throat was nearly unbearable that she snatched a drink from a nearby waiter tray and downed it quickly. Ana clucked her tongue. “Now go mingle and make merry!” She clapped her backside, sending her forward.

                Everyone wore the best thing they could afford it seemed. Pharah noticed that many men wore their most expensive, if not their most exotic, tuxedos. The women were in dresses that looked very much victorian or simple ball gowns, but in her eyes they were nothing simple. She could only imagine getting into one of those. This Fundraising Gala was hosted by The Overwatch and security was on high alert. They had given Pharah permission to mingle at the request of her mother. However she still worked, eyes and ears alert, maintaining some kind of contact with the guards at every corner, inside and out. The music by the live Omnic orchestra in the corner was a little louder than she wanted but …

                Suddenly the person of her affections walked in alongside Hanzo who wore his best dress-suit possible. He seemed rather uncomfortable from either his attire or from Mercy. He had reason if the latter. She looked breathtaking, with her hair up and adorned in glittering jewelry. Pharah deadpanned when they made eye contact. Mercy gave her a smile but was ushered away by a few men who presented themselves to her.

                Zarya led Mei to a table that had their names and Mercy joined them later with Zarya immediately standing up to pull out the chair for her and gently slid it in when she sat down.

                “My, you look both wonderful,” Mercy commented, opening up her fan. Mei giggled and looked over at Zarya, “Yes, I tell her all the time.” That earned her a blush from Zarya who fussed with her tie. Mei smiled and looked up to see Pharah standing a distance away, clearly in a troublesome stance. Mei motioned with her head and Pharah moved forward with a perk.

                Pharah’s heart was beating hard in her chest. She wasn’t sure if Mercy was still upset with her. _Was asking for a dance too forward?_ She was going crazy thinking about it before she knew it Mei’s invite broke the leash and she was walking forward.

                Mei and Zarya watched Pharah weave through the crowd of arriving dancers and approach their table. Mercy was talking to the Colonel who had sat down without an invitation. Pharah took one pause and quickly offered her arm to Mei, avoiding Mercy’s eyes. "May I?" She asked with a smile, leaning over in a bow. Zarya bristled, but Mei accepted and placed a gloved hand on her forearm. She put down her fan and grabbed the hem of her dress as she was led to the center of the dance floor where Pharah twirled her to show off her dress. Mei giggled taking her place in Pharah’s arms.

                Zarya promptly stood up startling the Colonel and offered her hand to Mercy. Mercy stopped fanning herself and rolled her eyes in amusement. Excusing herself she snapped her fan shut and stood up, careful not to catch her dress on anything. Zarya led her delicately through the crowds and placed them a few people away from Mei and Pharah. She placed her hand on Mercy’s lower back and clasped her hand in her palm, she seemed so confident but she froze. "I did not think this through..." she said to herself as she looked down at their feet.

                Mercy giggled and shook her head. "Would you like me to lead?"

                Zarya blushed. "Uh, yes..." Mercy nodded and pulled Zarya closer. “All you have to do is follow the count and follow my lead, I will carry you.” Zarya listened as they stepped to the music. She had never danced to music with violins before; she had been nervous to ask Mei to dance, afraid to flop. Mercy taking charge was natural... she seemed at ease. She was smiling as she counted for Zarya to follow and she found herself numbly following along.

                Mei looked over Pharah’s arm as they turned. She saw Zarya on the dance floor and Mercy giving her instructions. She found it cute the way Zarya blushed whenever she would trip and apologize. She smiled and nodded over at Pharah to look. Pharah turned her head and nearly froze but quickly caught herself and kept them moving.

                "I didn't know Zarya could dance," she murmured. Mei laughed, "She's good at many things extraordinary. I'm glad it doesn't stop her."

                "You're calm about this?"

                Mei gave her a puzzled look, "About what?"

                Suddenly the song changed and a new song that many recognized started playing, a dance where partners were switched at each interval. Pharah ended up with D.va who laughed at her misfortune. "Aren't I supposed to be paired up with a dude?"

                Pharah chuckled and shook her head, "More women than men I guess."

                She made D.va twirl and caught her. She glanced over her head and saw Mercy dancing with Genji. She looked back at D.va who was checking out Lucio. "Here, I'll help you out." Pharah danced them closer to Lucio's pair and took the woman's hand in Lucio’s hands and pushed D.va into his arms. D.va gave a delighted gasp as he grinned at her. "Hey, there."

                Pharah laughed and then paused when an arm snaked about her shoulder making her skin cold under her uniform. _Widow._ "Thanks for saving me," she purred in her ear and Pharah tensed for a second but her legs kept them flowing. "No problem." She looked over at the security guards who didn't seem to react. "Relax," Widow murmured. "I was invited."

                "Really now...?"

                "Not happy to see us, Pumpkin?"

                "Us?" Before Pharah could look where Widow had motioned with her head, the song tempo switched and releasing Widow to her next partner, she turned to see who was next. Zarya ended up in her arms. They both froze but a pair bumped them closer and they grudgingly started to move.

                "I am leading!" Zarya huffed. Pharah rolled her eyes, "You don't know how to dance."

                "I have learned!"

                "Just twirl already," Pharah lifted her arm and was surprised Zarya actually spun in her grasp. After another few steps they switched and Mei was back in Pharah’s sight again.

                Pharah grinned at her, "Hey." Mei chuckled and before they could join hands Zarya pushed in between, abandoning her partner and pulled Mei away, giving Pharah a scowl. Pharah raised her hands in mock defense.

                There was a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Mercy looking angelic in her pale blue gown and breathtakingly beautiful. Taking Pharah a few seconds of stunned beauty she reached to join their hands, feeling fuzzy all over. The song ended and people applauded. Pharah saw the line of single men who were lined up and frowning at Pharah that she was responsible for Mercy’s attention. Some of that was guilt and pride, but Pharah smirked at them.

                Mercy smiled kindly. "Maybe next time." She turned away, Tracer and D.va. rushed over to her, gushing about the people they met through dancing.

                Pharah swallowed hard and went outside to get fresh air.

 

                When Pharah came back in, Mercy was sitting down while a few men sat at their table while Zarya and Mei were nowhere to be found. A waltz played and a few men from the other side of the room searched their way to Mercy. _Pick a different woman!_ Although she was in the same boat... Pharah bit her lip but decided to take a chance. She held in a breath and slowly exhaled. She shook her hands and readied herself, she was pumped up! _Go!_ But her legs refused to move.

                "If I have to shove you, I vill," Came Zarya’s voice behind her, making her jump.

                "Why am I your target?!" Pharah hissed between clenched teeth.

                Mei laughed and nodded over with her head. Mercy was looking at them and Mei was sure it wasn't from the commotion. Sucking in a breath Pharah strode forward as calmly but quickly as she could, enough to get away from the peanut gallery.

                Mercy saw her approach and her eyes lit up making the men part in confusion. Pharah offered her arm, head bowed, blushing profusely from adrenaline and hope.

                It took Mercy a _loving hell_ second but when she placed her fingertips on her forearm all ease washed over Pharah like a cool breeze on a summer day. Pharah took a few steps back to accommodate Mercy’s big dress and the swirl of black tuxedos that parted for them.

                Pharah never took her eyes off her and Mercy returned the favor with a kind smile. When they were centered, they placed their hands in their respective places and began to move. Pharah did her best to show her off, gently spinning her out and catching her swiftly and gracefully as they glided across the marble floor. Pharah smiled shyly but kept her grip on her firm. Thank the goddesses she was wearing gloves or her hands would have sweated on her dress. To her, Mercy remained the ever confident one, moving with her own grace and decorum.

                Mercy on the other hand wasn't as cool as a cucumber. When she saw Pharah’s dressed attire it had made her heart skip, losing her breath. She looked amazing in a tuxedo, handsome yet so beautiful. Her hair was pinned back from her face and earrings glinted from her ears, _the rogue on her lips was inviting..._ She smiled at Mercy when she was caught gazing. Pharah was an incredible dancer. If it hadn't been for her leading wonderfully, Mercy feared they both would've tripped over each other. Although that wasn't a bad thing entirely, she knew Pharah would laugh it off. That’s what she adored about The Security Chief turned Lieutenant Commander. Serious when she needed to be and a goof ball on her days off. Not able to help herself, she moved in closer and she heard Pharah’s heart beat vibrate through her chest.

                Calm on the outside but on the inside Pharah was ready to implode. She tried to stay relaxed, at ease, but the way Mercy was looking at her made her twitch in longing agony.

                When Pharah clutched Mercy’s hand tighter that's when she knew Pharah was feeling the same effects as her. She was so glad their feelings for each other kept them coming back. Mercy smiled and leaning up she whispered in her ear. Pharah gave a groan in her throat and she squeezed Mercy to her tighter, breathing hotly in her ear in response. Thankfully the crowd of people didn't put them in the spotlight but she knew people were watching out for them, to dance with her or dance with Pharah. When she saw the girls giggling behind their hands she pressed Pharah a little closer to her, a possessive instinct flooding her.

                Pharah made a small whine in her throat and when the song ended they were reluctant to let go. Pharah wanted to crush her in a kiss, rip off her dress and take her hard and fast to make up for lost time. Mercy noticed the lust in her eyes and they reflected hers. She huffed as she closed in but struggled to pull away. The applause ended and they pulled away from each other, bowed respectfully and left in opposite directions as calmly as possible. Pharah breezed past Zarya and Mei, trying to hide her red face but the two grinned at each other.

 

               

                Mercy joined the crowd moving to the gardens for a breather, music playing in the background as they chatted amicably. Still extremely flustered she fanned herself and made her way through the garden maze. She didn't care if she got lost; she had to get away from people and certainly from Pharah. Finally with the people muted, she slumped against a wall of bushes and exhaled slowly.

                She looked up at the twinkling stars and admired the moon, up so high and bright. She sighed, her heart finally slowing down. However Mercy couldn’t shake a feeling, they've already had sex so many times, so why were they still so nervous around each other? Pharah still drove her crazy. She closed her eyes and exhaled again. It was such a beautiful night, this Gala had been a godsend for distractions but it wasn’t merely enough, not when Pharah burned for her.

                Pulling her out of her thoughts was a light splash; she glanced to her left towards the fountain around the corner. She picked up her dress and went to see if she was actually alone. She spotted someone in a tux flipping stones in the long fountain pond in the centre of the maze. Then they skipped one hard and had it ricochet off a wall. The person chuckled and Mercy found herself flowing forward before she could stop herself.

                Pharah dusted her hands and perked up at hearing noise and her eyes widened then softened when Mercy caught up to her. Pharah met her halfway, cupped her face and kissed her like a dying fish for water. Mercy’s arms rose and circled her shoulders, pulling her in.

                Pharah lowered her arms and gripped her back tightly, hearing her moan in the kiss jolted her anew. Now Pharah didn’t care who saw them. Here in the quiet Gardens with the woman of her dreams, under the moon and stars was all she could hope for. She pulled away and Mercy moved with her, regretting their mouths separating. Pharah sat them down by the edge of the fountain. They tuned in with the rhythmic movement of the water and pressed in close. Mercy stared up at her longingly and Pharah caressed her cheek gently. She leaned over to meet her lips again, closing their eyes with a flutter of eyelashes and breath lost in each other’s mouths. Pharah wrapped an arm around Mercy’s waist, pulling her close. No words were needed.

                Security guards found them wrapped in each other’s grasp that night, fully clothed, asleep on the grass, directly under the moon, snoring peacefully.

__________________

                Mercy awoke the next day with a jolt. She sat up fast and looked around at her surroundings. She was home in her bed. She sighed in relief and fell back only to reluctantly roll off the bed to her feet. She stretched her arms over her head and bent them back, arching her spine. Hearing the pops of her bones she straightened and craned her neck. Sighing, she stood up and nearly collapsed back on the bed. She cursed again and slapped her legs, feeling the fuzzy feeling crawl through them, bringing them back to life. The static made her shiver not delightfully _. Just what had she been doing in her sleep?_ She stretched her legs and reached her toes as best she could. Maybe it was time to keep up with the gym. Finally able to stand she went to take a shower.

                Having rinsed off, she walked into the kitchen with just a long shirt and a towel thrown over her head. She opened the fridge for juice and poured Toshi his breakfast. The pup came running almost skidding into the wall. "Easy, boy!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Allowing her to get a few pets in before he ate, she stood up and finished the cold juice in one go. Putting down the carton she exhaled, lowering her head. She straightened up and stretched again this time coming easier. She strolled to the glass doors and opened it a foot to squeeze through and closed the screen door behind her, making sure Toshi hadn’t followed. She breathed in the crisp morning air and leaned over on the railing. She stared at the ocean and smiled at its simple beauty.

                Her eyes caught a lone figure walking along the beach. _This early?_ It was barely 6 am. A hand over her eyes let her identify that it was Symmetra taking a morning stroll with her bare feet in the sand, sandals in hand. The gentle sea breeze rustled her long dark tresses and her silks behind her, her long scarf trailing behind her like a cape. Mercy found herself staring when she noticed that Symmetra had stopped to look up at the dorm towers. Making eye contact, Mercy jumped making her blush and waved a hand nervously.

                "Good morning!" She shouted, leaning over. Whether Symmetra heard her didn't matter because the ethereal smile she returned was dazzling. Feeling completely at ease Mercy nodded and headed back inside. Toshi was waiting with his leash in his mouth, tail drumming hard. Mercy crouched down and petted him. "Let me go get dressed and I'll be right with you."

                The pup walked to the door and waited, wagging his tail.

                Mercy combed her hair and decided to let the breeze dry it for her. A nice run on the beach wouldn't hurt. She put on an outfit suitable for beach jogging.

                She reached the door and Toshi was on his hind legs begging. "Ok, baby, I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." She sat on the step and put on her runners. Practically brand new. Tracer had always offered to run with her but everyone had given up trying to keep up with her speed, especially since she couldn't help it. Mercy stood up and gathered Toshi’s leash in her hand and was practically yanked to the elevators. She held firm and wrestled with him, finally picking him up. When the elevator dinged and started down he relaxed a bit, tongue out and tail wagging, hitting her stomach. She chuckled and caressed his excited little face.

                Once on ground floor he was a bundle of energy again. She breathed in deep when they reached outside and she did her stretches while he sniffed around and urinated on trees and bushes.

                "Okay, ready?" Toshi ran to her and she hooked his chain. Together they dashed out at a simple jog. Just a few minutes in and Toshi launched forward and his leash slipped from her fingers.

                "Toshi! No!" Mercy chased him but the little dog was lighter and he practically flew over the sand. She raced to catch up, thanking herself for taking the time to stretch.

 

               

                Pharah looked up from her stretches on the hill when she saw a tiny figure dash across the sands and then followed not too far back by a figure shouting and running down below in the bluffs. _Mercy_? Pharah watched and realized Toshi had escaped. She hurdled down the steep slopes aiming for the puppy before he hit the caverns. Mercy tripped and quickly picked herself up nearly out of breath. Just then she saw a figure roll onto the sands and catch the pup in an embrace, rolling to a stop onto their back.

                "C'mere, you little rascal." Pharah sat back with him panting in her arms, licking her face. Toshi then turned and yipped when he saw Mercy approach who had slowed down to a slow jog and then walked, out of breath. He sat happily in Pharah’s arms as if he did no wrong. _Little shit._

                "Pharah! I'm so sorry he bothered your morning run!"

                Pharah scratched behind his ears and shook her head lightly. "He's no bother at all. Just glad I was in the right place at the right time," she replied with a smirk. Mercy smiled back, plopping onto the sands next to her. Toshi scrambled in Pharah’s arm to lick Mercy who faked being upset. "No, your kisses mean nothing to me right now," she glowered.

                Pharah chuckled and jostled him. "You'll learn little guy, never make a lady angry."  

                They both chuckled and eventually they both sat quietly, listening to the ocean birds screech away and hear the lapping of the ocean as it swam up the shores. It was nice. Mercy had never felt as complacent around someone so much as this. It was the most comfortable quiet that she could feel herself doze off practically onto Pharah’s shoulder. She quickly snapped out of it and blushed at her embarrassing self. Pharah was staring off into the ocean, mindlessly rubbing Toshi’s belly, when suddenly Mercy’s voice snapped her to attention.

                "Oh, I'm sorry! I interrupted your morning run!" Mercy rolled to her knees and tried to grab Toshi but he slipped out and the two women tumbled onto the sand together. Pharah landed hard on her back almost grimacing if it wasn't for Mercy who was pressed against her. She exclaimed in shock and tried to push herself back up but Pharah laughed. That musical laugh Mercy loved and she froze on her hands, her pelvis pressed to Pharah’s. _Why was it so awkward to be intimate with her_...?  Mercy bit her lip and went for it. She reached down to kiss her when suddenly someone cleared their throat. A few feet away sat Symmetra on a boulder, one knee over the other, eyes on them.

                "I was going to give you both a minute to compose yourselves, but I'm not really interested in what was about to happen, so I had to stop you," she said airily. Pharah smirked and helped Mercy sit back up and helped her to her feet gently. 

                "Sorry," Pharah said, turning to face her. "I didn't see you there."

                "I noticed," she said with a pressed smile as Toshi was yipping at her playfully. Mercy heaved an exasperated sigh and snatched up the puppy. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize he was after you. He doesn't usually run off like that."

                Symmetra sighed and stood up, dusting her dress. "It would appear so. Have a good day,” she replied before strolling off.

                Toshi almost leapt out of Mercy’s arms. "Oh, for goodness sakes, you little thing! Do not bother people!" The puppy whined and Pharah petted his head. "Does as he pleases, huh?"

                "Indeed...However the misfortune, it came at a perfect opportunity." Mercy cleared her throat.              Pharah glanced up at her, "Oh?"             

                Mercy smiled almost shyly. "I was wondering if you liked Italian."

                Pharah rubbed her chin in thought, "I've had a dish once or twice."

                Mercy giggled and shook her head, "Hopefully I can convince you for dinner at my place?"

                Pharah deadpanned. _Dinner? Mercy was going to make her dinner? Just the two of them? As in a date? Were they dating? Wha-_

                When Mercy’s eyebrows drew up in confused concern Pharah quickly replied a jumble of words. She caught her forehead and tried again. "Yes! Of course! I'd love to!" With a little more gusto than she was used to. She felt the blush creep up.

                Mercy beamed that she rivaled the sun. "Wonderful! We dine at six then!" She waved her off and putting Toshi back on his leash she ran back the way she came.

                Pharah weakly kept waving, her brain tossed to space. _Dinner with mercy. Dinner with MERCY. DINNER WITH MERCY!_ Suddenly she was full of joy she could explode into fireworks. Grinning from ear to ear she continued her jog, laughing as she whooped into the air with a fist. **_"YES!"_**

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's hope she cooks a meal fit for the god oooooof ... jans?


	11. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you convey messages that cannot be said? 
> 
> We have a trio of people with said situation. 
> 
> (10 pages later...plz enjoy! :)

Pharah was humming to herself all day, doing her track laps in return time, bench pressing harder than usual and still having the energy to train her new squadmates. Her energy was infectious; everyone gave it their all during practice. Pharah carried the team with the agility of a hunting falcon. She covered all bases and even the ones underground in case of a surprise attack. Each one fist bumping each other that no one got hurt, training had gone exceptionally well. Thanks to the leadership all was carried out smoothly. Except Scalder, forgetting his boots again. Pharah didn’t know what to say to that; there was no camp nearby, the slut. She hurried him off to the showers anyway.

                Jack stood by the sidelines and observed it all, arms crossed. Ana was in the shack behind him, drinking tea at the table. “My, my, what a difference…” she commented. Jack glanced over his shoulder at her then back at the group.

                “You mean after the discipline?” he grumbled, nodding to a soldier running past him.

                Ana shook her head with a smirk, “I would like to think that this actually has a woman’s touch to it.” He shrugged, “A mother’s touch.” Ana rolled her eye, chuckling. She didn’t blame him for not understanding. “I suppose you can call it a woman’s intuition.”

                Jack gave her the most confused look she had ever seen on his face. “Forget it. Just an old woman’s musings.” At that Jack gave a hearty guffaw. “Accepting _that_ fact are you?”

                “The sooner one admits their situation the better I suppose…” Ana caught sight of Pharah who was running off the base in a hurry. She hid her smirk behind her tea cup, “A woman’s touch indeed.”

_____________________

                D.va was hanging around Tracer’s target practice gym. She was sitting atop a basketball hoop, chewing bubble gum, kicking her legs aimlessly as she watched Tracer race from one end to another, hitting moving targets as they snapped up. Pharah and Jack had advised her to not only rely on gunfire but with her limbs as well during combat. Lucio had been avidly helping her with leg slides and kicks from his capoeira days. Watching Tracer use everything at once was exhausting, but no matter how many times she tripped she was up and ready again. D.va mused that she bounced like a gummy bear.

                Lucio was rooting for Tracer, hooting when she completed an obstacle course. Drenched in sweat she never stopped, only occasionally running up the wall to grab the water bottle from D.va and always returning to where she left off. She knew she was exhausting her chronal accelerator but she knew she needed this training, too many things on her mind.

                Lucio clapped his hands, “Alright, cool off period!” he called. Tracer slowed down and walked over to him, short of breath. She bent over, hands on her knees, sweat dripping from her face. D.va bounced off the basketball hoop and trotted over to her offering the water bottle. Tracer chugged it down and Lucio clapped her on the back, “Good sport. Now go see Mei! She’s testing a new thing.”

                Tracer wordlessly nodded and exited the gym. D.va popped her gum and found it awkward to stand around Lucio who began to clean up. “We have bots for that,” she pointed out. He shrugged and grunted as he lifted a mat three times his size. She went under to help him, despite not wanting to touch it. After all the mats were put aside, he asked if she was hungry and she lit up at the idea.

               

                Tracer entered the locker rooms and headed to an area that was given to Mei. She was curious as to what Mei had going on and a bit cynical at the same time. Mei greeted her cheerfully and asked if she was here for the frost bath. Tracer shrugged with a smile, “Hard work out today.”

                “Perfect!” Mei told her to wait a moment while she got the machine ready that honestly looked like an iron maiden to her dread. Tracer observed Mei punch in numbers and use her holo-screen to look up something and once nodding to herself, she pressed a switch and the capsule opened with a burst of steam of hot and cold air. Inside was Pharah, looking peacefully asleep, strapped in safely as if she was going to be projected into space. Tracer quirked an eyebrow and looked over at Mei. _Did she just walk into an experiment?_

                Mei chuckled at her questioning look. “Don’t worry. This has been tested many times before I let anyone else use it.”

                Tracer wondered if Zarya had been the guinea pig. Amidst her thoughts, Pharah opened her eyes slowly and groaned as if woken up from a nap. “Wakey, wakey,” Tracer chirped. The straps disappeared into the sides of the capsule and Pharah took a tentative step forward, seemingly surprised that her limbs weren’t stiff.

                “How do you feel?” Mei asked, holo-screening her body up and down for abnormalities.

                “Surprisingly refreshed,” Pharah noted, flexing her arms and breathing in deep. “This is amazing! You should let my teammates use this after training!”

                Mei chuckled and nodded. “Yes, after a few more beneficial test runs. Make sure to report to me and Mercy if anything strange happens to your body.”

                “Thank you,” Pharah grabbed a towel from the stands and went to take a shower.

                Mei looked over at Tracer, “Your turn then? Did Lucio send you?”

                “You two working together on this?” Tracer asked as she took off her shoes and socks. Mei smiled and punched in a new code and the air inside the capsule was room temperature again. “He sends me the hardest trainers whenever he sees one.” Mei helped Tracer get inside and gently explained what was going to happen to her. She was going to fall asleep for 10 minutes. In that time she would be frozen and her heart will be slowed down while her body repaired damaged tissue. Tracer was nervous, even though Zarya and Pharah had no issues, she wondered if their enlarged muscle tissue was the case. She was nothing compared to those two. Mei assured her that she was keeping an eye on her heart rate and that she had medical training to help recover her.

                Tracer nodded gratefully and closed her eyes when the capsule closed itself shut with a soft thud.

___________________

                Pharah wasn’t only anxious but also a little annoyed that everyone tried to get her attention about something. She still had to get wine or champagne for the dinner tonight, she didn’t even know what Mercy drank. She was moving fast that she didn’t realize she was in the medical office end until she heard laughter and loud talking. Mercy was on the corner of the doorway, leaning against it with her arms crossed, facing away. Pharah slowed down as her heart elated.

                Mercy casually turned her head and her eyes lit up at seeing her, not moving from her post. “Well, well, looking dashing today are we?”

                Pharah stopped a few feet away from her and gave her pointed gun fingers with a wink, “Got myself a hot date tonight.”

                Mercy giggled and then interrupted herself, “That’s right you used Mei’s regenerator freezer. How did it go, not experiencing anything odd are you?” Pharah rubbed the back of her neck with a lop-sided grin, “Nothing more than usual. I’d waste no time to have you care for me, Doctor.”

                At that Mercy dismissed her with a wave and a smile. “Have a good night then. Have fun on your date,” she said with a wink of her own. Pharah blushed and walked away briskly before she said anything she’d regret, giddily excited on the inside. She heard Mercy’s crew laugh echo down the hallway but she refused to let that deter her mood.

               

                An hour later she arrived at Mercy’s floor and managed to hit the buzzer twice with her knuckle. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. _Okay, be cool, be cool, be cool._ Mercy answered hair still damp from a quick shower but looking effortlessly splendid nonetheless. _Cool abandoned._ Pharah barely managed a greeting and instead thrust the massive bouquet of flowers that practically hid Mercy from view. Mercy giggled joyfully as she accepted them with awe and utter surprise at the sheer size.  

                Pharah cleared her throat. "I was going to say ‘I'm sorry for being late’ but it looks like I'm early," Pharah said tentatively as she slipped her boots off. She followed Mercy into the kitchen area and placed three large bottles on the counter.

                Mercy laughed as she put the flowers in three separate vases, each nearly overflowing. The stove was still hot but the burners were off. "You came right on time," Mercy said with a smile and eyed the wine picking one up to examine, her eyebrows lifting. "Oh my, this is good stuff."

                Pharah gave an internal sigh of relief and grinned, "Nothing but the best." Pharah was so relieved when she remembered the many gift baskets she received when she was promoted. She had hurriedly rummaged through them and grabbed the first three bottles she saw.

                "I can set the table," Pharah offered, turning her head and saw the table was already set up adorned with candles and fine China. Crystal glasses and a rose stem Mercy had pulled out of one of the vases and placed it in the center. "There, perfect," Mercy said with a smile, then turned to the wines.

                "If you want you can pour the ..." Mercy picked up the white bottle and handed it to her, "I'm fond of champagne myself," she said with a smile.

                Pharah took the bottle and their fingers grazed and she caught Mercy give a smirk as she turned back to the stoves. She quickly collected herself and carefully poured the liquid to appropriate measure. She then put the bottle back in the ice bucket and watched Mercy be ... domestic. She smiled and leaned forward on her arms on the island, she was admiring her every move. She moved with grace, definitely no stranger to the kitchen. "Do you cook Ms. God?" Pharah could hear the smile without her turning around. She shook her head with a grin. "Enough to get by I suppose. I don't mean instant foods or anything like that; my mother would have my head."

                Mercy chuckled and finished stirring. She turned around and two plates were in her hands with steaming food. "Can you place these down please?" She motioned with her head at the table and Pharah quickly obliged.         

__________________

                Tracer stood on the 15th floor where the place opened up to a private Olympic sized pool. She relaxed against the guard rails, staring out to the ocean side, the gentle breeze rustling the potted trees beside her. Just then she caught a glint of purple and her eyes narrowed. _What was **she** still doing here?_ She was about to turn away, annoyed when something else caught her eye. A tall dark figure stood inside the shelter across the building, she could barely make out the person. A flash of purple in front of figure and the two silhouettes came together to meld into one. Tracer tried to get a clearer look when suddenly a gust of wind blew her hair all over her face, she sputtered in shock, quickly rearranging it. When she could see again, she fell back with a shout when Widow was abruptly in front of her, grappling hook narrowly missing her chest. She sat on the pavement and watched Widow casually climb off the railing with the sleekness of a feline on prowl.

                Tracer flopped back onto the ground with shake of her head and a giggle. Widow smirked down at her, hands on her curvy hips. “What are you doing out here, Cherie? Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

                Tracer kicked her legs up and pulled herself to her feet. “It’s barely sundown.”

                “Your training is tomorrow. You usually go to bed early…” Widow watched Tracer gather her things and turn to look at her with a smirk. “Know my schedule do ya? Just liking the view is all. If that’s quite alright with you,” she said sticking out her tongue at Widow playfully.

                “I’ll go with you then,” Widow walked directly behind her and Tracer shrugged, feigning disinterest. “Do as you please. As always...” She huffed the last words out mostly to herself. Her chill mood was gone and only bitterness stayed in her chest.           

____________________

               

                Pharah chuckled at Mercy’s joke. They were quite clever, very witty as she would imagine from a person so highly educated. But most of all she found herself tongue tied when Mercy went into her spiels about modern medicine and the public, she was adorable when she went on about things that fascinated her or the things that pulled her strings. Anger flitted across so faintly that it was gone the second it appeared. Anyone could've missed it with a blink of an eye, but Pharah was ever so attentive to her eyes. _Upstairs_ picked wonderfully with the choice of blue eyes for Mercy. They suited her.

                Mercy took upon herself to collect the dishes even though Pharah had offered. Mercy put a hand on her shoulder and took her empty plate. So delicious was the food that she had practically licked the plate clean. Mercy laughed and offered her seconds, marveling at how much she could pack away. Pharah chuckled patted her belly, “Totally worth it.”

                After finishing the food, Mercy kept refilling their drinks and asked Pharah about herself. Pharah nearly dreaded saying anything; she just wanted to listen to Mercy talk all night, that was totally fine with her. As much as popularity followed Pharah, she didn’t like attention. But here was Mercy who wistfully wanted to know more about her. She couldn’t deny her. They spent an hour after dinner just talking and drinking, still at the kitchen table. After a small quiet intermission, Mercy stood up and put the empty bottles in a bin, and then she brought up the mention of dessert, hand caressing Pharah’s shoulders in passing.

                "Yea, sounds great!" Pharah chirped happily and made herself more comfortable at the table. She picked up her champagne glass when she caught Mercy come back into the room, leaning her arm on the door frame.

                "Well I wasn't planning on serving _it_ here..." Mercy said with a sly smirk to her dark lips.

                Pharah looked at her, liquid half in her mouth, half dribbling out. _Oh? … **OH!**_ She swallowed hard and stood up so fast she nearly knocked the chair over. She quickly caught it in her embarrassment and hesitantly followed where Mercy beckoned. She froze when she realized it was Mercy’s bedroom but it lasted a second when Mercy pulled her in by the wrists, coaxing her inside.

                Pharah entered and again paused when she recognized the bedsheets that she saw on the screen of her tablet that one fateful morning. _That maybe was the reason she got in so much trouble._ Remembering her embarrassment she quickly whirled around for the door but Mercy blocked her way with a coy smile playing on her lips. Her eyes had a plan and Pharah swallowed hard.

                "Not hungry anymore?" Mercy cooed, hands going to Pharah’s waist. Feeling her cool fingertips on her hot skin through the fabric sent jolts of shivers up and down her spine. She backed up slowly, tongue too thick to respond. Mercy followed her, smile fading slowly as she ran her hands over Pharah’s shoulders with a delighted sigh.

                Pharah swallowed hard nervously and kept going until she hit the wardrobe, shaking it slightly, rattling the contents on top of it.  She turned her head to see if she knocked anything off.

                "Suddenly shy with me?" Mercy gave a light laugh and it made Pharah blush. It's true. She had always wanted Mercy and had no problems before with taking her dominantly, _so why was this so hard?! Why was this making her nervous?!_ Mercy had already seen her orgasm on screen in this very room... _so what was the big deal? Oh god..._ Pharah braced herself when Mercy had moved in and was lightly kissing her chin, her cheek and then curve of her jaw, while gently unbuttoning her shirt. Suddenly heat flooded everywhere and Pharah began to shake and squeezed her eyes shut.

                Mercy noticed when Pharah stiffened and stopped everything, looking up at her.  _Her eyes were closed?_ "Darling, what's wrong?" She pulled back, "I'm sorry, did you not want to?" Mercy began to move back, but Pharah’s hands lashed out and grabbed her forearms, clenching but shaking. Pharah met her eyes and Mercy suddenly heard her fear. She reached up, Pharah didn't let go of her arms but loosened its hold. She pushed away a lock of dark hair away from the other woman’s face, smiling gently.

                "It’s alright," she whispered and shook her head slowly, "I'll take care of you tonight."

                Pharah didn't know exactly what that entailed but she relaxed. Mercy reached up and Pharah leaned down, lips meeting gently and sweetly. Mercy managed to unbutton the shirt and slid it off her shoulders, softly caressing the skin as it went down past dark caramel shoulders.

                Pharah helped her out of her shirt next, holding her breath as her creamy skin came into view. When she remembered to breathe she kissed her again, gently holding her in her arms. Hands slid up to her shoulder blades, almost cradling her, kissing her neck gently and whispering her lips up over her jawline. Mercy hummed, closing her eyes, her hands caressing the sharp lines of Pharah’s flanks, feeling the muscles ripple when Pharah moved to kiss the cord of her neck and shoulder garnering a soft sigh from Mercy.

                Pharah kissed the flesh sweetly but adamantly. Her whole body was vibrating with desire. Her muscles tensed to keep itself steady. She didn’t look to see what her hands were doing; they were moving almost on their own. This was going to be the first time she was undressing Mercy properly, not just yanking up her skirt.        

                Mercy sighed against her cheek when Pharah began unbuttoning her pants and slowly sliding her hands to her lower back, feeling the edge of her underwear and kissing up her neck slowly. Mercy drew back her head and Pharah found her throat, kissing her way down her chest, past the curve of her swelling chest, covered in a lacy soft grey bra. Gripping Mercy, gently she coaxed her to lift one leg at a time and helped her out of her pants, leaving her in only her ... matching lingerie... Pharah stared, half dazed eyes trailing up her body. Her eyes found Mercy’s again _, always the confident one_. She didn't attempt to hide a body part or shy away, she stared back with a slight smile, with a tilt of her head, coaxing Pharah to come closer as she backed towards the bed slowly. Pharah followed, hands in Mercy’s as she was pulled closer until the back of her thighs hit the tall bed. Pharah began to undo her own belt but Mercy took her hands away and put them on her shoulders. Mercy unbuckled the belt slowly and undid her zipper, pulling them down slowly as she went down with them, trailing kisses along her V-line and then to her pelvis. Hands on her shoulders almost made Pharah push Mercy’s face in but she waited patiently, swallowing hard. The sight of Mercy descending along her body gave her shivers she couldn’t even hide.

                Mercy stared up at her and it was very well testing her patience. When she leisurely came back up, Pharah had her fingers tangled in her bra straps. The beating of her heart vibrated in her ears, Pharah was drunk with lust now. She kissed the shoulders feverishly and undid the bra almost hastily but carefully, letting the fabric slide down her back and onto the floor. Mercy lifted her arms and wrapped them around Pharah’s head, kissing and sucking her earlobe and teasing behind her ear, nibbling and sucking.  Pharah moaned and Mercy felt the familiar hot throbbing member pressed against her, fabric the only thing separating them. Mercy removed Pharah’s bra, the clips coming undone in the front and she bit her bottom lip. She gently went under the cups and slid the fabric off, seeing Pharah’s bare breasts for the first time.

                Pharah chuckled in her throat and Mercy paused as they stood only in their bottom underwear. Pharah’s hands went to her waist gently, tentatively as if scared to touch her soft skin with her rough hands. Mercy slowly dragged her nails gently up Pharah’s arms, watching Pharah visibly quiver and her skin get goosebumps. Pharah bit her lower lip and closed her eyes when Mercy’s hands reached behind her neck. She was gently pulled in for a kiss and Pharah melted against her. She drew them back on the bed, lifting Mercy up by the thighs and laid her down flat, lowering her own naked body against hers, welcoming the sweet embrace of the woman she loved.

___________________

                “What are you still doing here?” Ana asked when she caught Sombra creeping along the shadows. She stopped and rolled her eyes. “What have I ever done to you people to get this kind of homecoming?”

                Ana crossed her arms and leaned against the wall of the beach shelter, “Really want me to answer that?”

                Sombra pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand on her hip. “Look, you’ll be rid of me once I find what I’m looking for and I’ll be out of your life again. Just like old times,” she grumbled.

                Ana’s eye softened and she lowered her arms, “You kept yourself away, _habibti_ … We didn’t want you to lea-“

                “How could I stay?” Sombra snarled, whirling around, angry tears in her eyes. She moved forward briskly to meet Ana eye to eye. “Once I find her, I’ll leave. But I’m not leaving without her.”

                “Want to tell me who it is you’re looking for?” Ana inquired, genuinely interested. Sombra turned away, scanning the waters. “You’ve already had your fun. This one’s one me. Later, _abuelita_.” With that she was gone in a purple blur. Ana stared after Sombra’s vanishing form and sighed, “Arelia.”

_____________________

 

                Pharah was lost somewhere in between euphoria and bliss in an ocean of stars. A very thin line of difference but she recognized the two as they swam in her head and wafted over her body. She could only describe it as being afloat in water and air, the ripples slowly churning the water in a circle around her body. Something nibbled her toes and she either flinched or curled her toes inwards, she couldn’t tell. Whatever it was, it was delightfully ravenous. A hand stirred the stars in a whirlpool and Pharah felt herself slipping. She clutched hips that rolled to and fro in slow circles, making the ripples across her body start to get bigger and bigger with a pulsing pressure she could feel throughout her body from head to toe, a warm heat spreading. There was that sensation that felt like the sun, the hand crushing the fragile globe and releasing its contents, pouring its molten heat over her.  Pharah found herself arching into it. Her toes now tingled, her head buzzed, and her heart beat faster. She was breathing hard, panting as if her breath was escaping her. She thrashed but something held her down, rooted. She arched again, this time her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she froze when it concentrated to one area where she snapped. Her mouth drew open, arching her neck, drawing her head back, letting out a long cry of pleasure as it shuddered through her. It took Pharah a minute to come back to Earth; leaving the ocean of stars. The ripples left her, spreading and radiating outwards to a peaceful calm.

                She gave out a long exaggerated sigh and her limbs went slack, including her jaw. She closed it when Mercy giggled softly, hand on her face, gently caressing and pushing the hair out of her face. "Look at me," she whispered so softly but Pharah heard her. She wearily opened her eyes and lazily stared up, Mercy’s face slowly coming into view.

                "Who taught you how to move like that...?" Pharah managed, nearly breathless, voice drifting off as she stared into the stars that glittered in the woman’s eyes, reflecting the bedside lamp. Mercy laughed lightly again, smirking slightly, tilting her head. She leaned over and kissed Pharah’s forehead. Pharah leaned her head back and caught her lips. Her hands slid up and down her back and then clutched her shoulders; summoning strength she braced her knees and gently rolled Mercy onto her back with her on top. She pulled away a moment to adjust herself in between Mercy’s thighs and then once connected she reached down and kissed her again.

                Mercy hummed as she felt Pharah pulse anew and started to gently move her hips. Mercy breathed in and sighed when Pharah moved to softly kiss her neck and shoulder, arms wrapped underneath her firmly yet tenderly. She rocked her hips forward and back, barely sliding out to push back in. She hummed in Mercy’s hair, loving the way the woman under her panted in gentle sighs and gasps, her hands running up and down her back as she tensed and relaxed with each push.

                Mercy bit back a groan. She hid her face in Pharah’s shoulder, her nails nearly digging into flesh as she tried to hold onto her decorum. She moaned when Pharah rocked them both up and down the bed, rocking the foundation with slight creaks. Mercy gripped her hard to her, raising and spreading her knees, wrapping her thighs loosely against Pharah’s churning hips, allowing ultimate access. Pharah softly moaned in her ear, closing her eyes as she found herself rolling her hips slightly faster but still moving steady, following the beating of her heart that echoed in her head along with Mercy’s whimpers and nail scratching. A feeling that sent shivers down her spine to her toes. She dug her face into the crook of her neck, humming her pleasure.

                Something inside was stirring and she didn't mean the orgasm. Her heart wasn't only beating hard it was fluttering and gradually overwhelming her. She squeezed her eyes and gasped into the throat that echoed the same sound. Not only her heart but she felt her soul aflame as well... it was filling with light, a fervor different than pleasure. Ribbons of light surrounded Pharah in her mind’s eye. Mercy’s were white and Pharah’s blazed red. Neither color was hot. But warm. Warmth that embraced the one she was with. _Mercy._ The light united them until they merged, the color becoming pink a luminous pink. _This was love wasn't it…_ **_The color of love._** She sighed and clung onto her. As the colors faded them both out all she saw behind closed eyes was a ball of pink light, calm and vibrating gently like a heart, their hearts beating as one.

                Pharah slowly raised her head and kissed Mercy sweetly, staring down at blue half lidded eyes. _My Mercy_.  She was making love, with the woman she loved.

                Mercy couldn’t shake the feeling that this was different than the times Pharah had taken her. Not that she minded. She finally had Pharah to herself again. Her hands ran alongside her flanks and the curvature of her spine running down to her tail bone, caressing war hardened skin. _Her adoring soldier._ She kissed the ear and felt Pharah shiver above her, feeling her moan vibrate through her chest as they pressed together. Mercy gripped her back as she felt Pharah give a slight grunt into the crook of her neck and shoulder and began rolling her pelvis. She felt the abs tense against her stomach and it made her shudder. They were both staving off the orgasm that awaited them.

                Pharah stretched her body across Mercy’s pale smooth skin, a hard contrast against hers. She shrugged off Mercy’s arms on her shoulders to land on the bed. She found the hands and rolled her palms across them, spreading them to entwine her fingers with hers, holding them firmly. Mercy gripped them tightly, humming and moaning her pleasure as Pharah began to push in deeper, sinking Mercy into the bed harder with each thrust, making her give sharp gasps. Pharah closed her eyes and concentrated. She wanted to give Mercy the best lovemaking she had ever felt in her entire lifetime. She was going to make Mercy forget any other person she has had in bed, forget their names and faces, their smell and touch and fill them up with only her. She wanted only her name to be called out, screamed out. She dug her face in and sucked on her neck. Mercy arched her neck, pushing the back of her head against the bed, mouth open as she gasped and panted.

                Pharah couldn’t hold on much longer but by the way Mercy was moving and gasping she knew she was close. Mercy’s eyebrows furrowed up in helplessness as she felt the heat core start to shred and very slowly spill its hot molten heat and felt the sharp pang of the orgasm as if it came out of nowhere. She bit Pharah’s neck cord as her orgasm hit her hard, flowing out like lava, a warmth coating her entire being. If she could glow she swore she’d blind Pharah. Her thighs tightened around Pharah’s waist as the other woman slowly stopped rolling her hips. Mercy struggled to keep a hold of her with her thighs but her muscles quivered weakly but she held on, curling her toes and gripping her tightly by the shoulders.  She was huffing as she was allowed her breath back.

                Pharah was kissing alongside her neck and the curve of her jaw while she stared up at the spinning ceiling. She mumbled something incoherent to even herself that made Pharah chuckle gently amidst her lips stroking her skin.

                Pharah studied Mercy as she came down from her high, feeling her muscles flutter and squeeze around her start to slow down, with the occasional muscle spasm around her member. She adoringly kissed her mouth lightly. They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, Mercy gently pushing the hair from her face, stroking Pharah’s cheek warmly. A soft smile played on their lips and Pharah sighed, dropping her forehead to tap Mercy’s pleasantly.

                No words were exchanged after that. Words didn’t need to be said. Mercy read her clearly and it almost made her cry, but she hid it by hugging Pharah to her, hiding her face from her. When she did close her eyes, the pooled tears, spilled. If Pharah noticed… she didn’t say anything.

________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got you by Bebe Rexha 
> 
> chapter titles are the small soundtrack that inspire the chapters ;)


	12. Nothing but a Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a busy thing that takes us all by storm, but honestly you just need to make time for the ones you love. At least, that's what we all root for~

                When Pharah left, Mercy lazed around awhile on the bed. She didn't want to wash off Pharah's imprints on her body; everywhere she had kissed, touched and made ... love. No one has ever made her feel warm and safe like Pharah. One person had tried briefly, nearly marrying the man but he wasn't for her and she wasn't for him. In time she forgot him and even his name. Whenever she tried to recall his face it became Pharah's instead. If memories flashed back towards the time they had together, she couldn't remember. Only something Pharah would say interrupted her thoughts. Pharah had displayed so many times that she would do anything for her. Getting in trouble, risking security, just to be able to see her, it sounded dangerous... but Pharah was willing to risk it all.

                Mercy closed her eyes and sighed. She grudgingly stood up and started the shower, letting the warm water hit her square on the head. She ran her fingers gently over where Pharah had left a mental imprint on her. She arched her neck, remembering the heated kisses and her hot tongue. Pharah had asked her where she had learned to move like that while straddled atop her, that made her smirk. Pharah was no newbie herself. She definitely has had plenty of lovers back in her younger days. Instead of jealousy Mercy felt proud, a gratification that Pharah was proclaiming herself hers and it made her shudder under the warm water with a delicious thrill.

                She shut off the water and stood naked for a few minutes. Mercy closed her eyes and leaned against the tiles with a sigh. After a few minutes she stepped out and grabbed her robe, shaking her hair gently with a towel. Something on her neck caught her attention and she froze. She leaned in closer to the mirror and tilted her head to the side and swore under her breath at the dark red blotch on her neck close to her jawline. Sighing in remorse at the mark that it couldn’t be covered she couldn’t help feel like a marked possession, giving her in turn a feeling of affinity. Straightening up and fluffing up her robe she sat on the bed and suddenly felt forlorn. She stretched across it on her stomach, spreading out her arms as if she could still capture Pharah's essence. The body spray Pharah used after showers lingered on the sheets and she smiled, making circle patterns on the sheets with her fingers.

                The way Pharah had moved had been softer, sweeter and yet so mind blowing. Pharah had looked absolutely tantalizing underneath her with her thighs at her waist, watching in full glory the woman of power as she arched and quivered in Mercy’s grasp. She bit her lip at the memory. It had only been a few hours ago since they separated at the door. But she remembered everything. Pharah had overtaken her soul it seemed. She had wanted Pharah to spend the night with her. _Was that too forward of her to think like that?_

                After all this "relationship" had seemed open ended, it had started with lust and mind blasting sex. But after Pharah had said the ‘I love you’ out of nowhere it's been on the back of Mercy’s mind. And if tonight had anything to prove it she felt that Pharah did indeed still love her, if not more. She blushed more than usual, seemed shyer but quickly pulled the confident card. She melted under her kisses and she was sure if she asked Pharah to do something for her she'd do it in a heartbeat. Or was it infatuation?

                Mercy sighed and rolled over onto her back, forearm over her eyes. _Just what was she supposed to do…?_

______________________

               

                Widow wasn't concentrating. How could she? Especially when her scope view was in range of the dorms and Mercy’s blinds were up. Her mission had been to spy out The Minister who was out and about. The deal had gone sour so Widow was contracted to eliminate him. He had run to safety in the city but in her chase she stumbled upon Mercy. Who happened to be dancing in her bedroom after a shower in seemed, in nothing more than a loose shirt. _What had gotten the doctor so happy?_

                Ever since she had dropped by Tracer’s suite, Widow had kept an eye on her. All she could tell that as collected as the doctor seemed, she was full of emotions, sometimes outwardly, impulsive even. Something good must be happening.

                Pharah’s temporary arrest had gotten many people in a tizzy. She deserved a severe sentence but instead the popular soldier had been promoted and Widow sneered at that. Now here was the good doctor, twirling and moving her hips to who knows what her tastes were.

                **_"Widowmaker, do you have confirmation?"_**

                Widow shot off a grappling hook and swung past the dorm windows, catching Mercy’s eyes. She winked in passing and Mercy immediately shut the blinds, no doubt mortified. She chuckled as she landed on the ridge of another building. "I have a tracking on him, he'll show himself."

                **_"Don't let him escape."_**

                ‘Or what’, she wanted to hiss but she ignored them. She settled on the rooftop out of sight. Night settled in but she never wavered. She had been created this way. This was her life. But lately she had been getting mentally agitated. Ever since a blue blur from a chronal accelerator knocked her out. With a sense of duty they had grappled each other, laid punches, kicks and continuously wrestled with one another. Until Widow gave in one day, just to amuse herself mostly. While Tracer had her pinned, she enjoyed the snarl on the woman's lips, her thick accent when she was angry, the way her eyes blazed from the adrenaline, chest heaving. It had spiked Widow’s interest.

                She gave the sign and the Brit read it loud and clear. _Widow desired her._ Desire made people weak and Widow didn't have these kinds of experiences not until their last fight when underneath Tracer she rolled her hips upwards. Tracer's confusion had dulled to lust and her heart was beating a different rhythm. Tracer had grabbed her head and Widow had yanked her nearer by the lapels of her jacket, crushing their mouths in heated kisses and gasps. This forbidden affair drove Widow wild, more _alive_. She thirsted for it, looked forward to Talon espionage because she knew the little do-gooder was always around. Then Pharah appeared out of the skies, blasting bombs around her as she dodged and was nimble enough to escape.

                Having been slightly wounded Widow didn’t report back to Talon. She had taken shelter inside, which she thought was a vacant room of a vacationer, to sleep it off.  When she awoke, she was slightly mortified yet consoled that it was Tracer who found her. While dressing her wounds, Widow coiled her long fingers through the Brit’s hair, almost adoringly making her blush. They spent the night together in Tracer's bed. But Widow awoke before Tracer did.

                Ever since then Tracer has allowed her free passage into her room. The ex-agent was too forgiving and Widow found her desire slipping.

                The Minister finally showed up, smug and content around his goons on what he had accomplished. Then suddenly he fell with a bullet clear through the head, everyone scrambling away in panic and fearing they were next. She pulled away from her scope and smirked. She holstered her weapon over her shoulder and sauntered off. She tapped her ear piece and proclaimed the job finished. Before they could reply back anything else, she dropped the earpiece into the drain.

 

                She ended up at Tracer’s window again, sneaking in as stealthily as possible. All the lights were off; she only assumed the woman was asleep. She went to the bedrooms with the moon light shining through the tall windows and saw Tracer sit up in bed, "They said the minister is dead. Was that you?"

                Widow didn't reply, her eyes unwavering from Tracer’s. Tracer sighed and nodded to the bathroom. "Take a shower and come to bed."

                Widow moved wordlessly, undressing as she made her way to the bathroom. Once all cleaned up and in a robe she came back to the bed and saw a steaming cup of tea on the table next to the window. She looked over at Tracer who was fast asleep again. She sat down slowly and took the cup. Black English they called it. She sipped softly and stared out at the streets below. People parting for the night with handshakes or kisses, cars driving by slowly to pick up people and the occasional dog bark from someone’s balcony. She looked over at the Brit and hummed, leaning back in the chair. Was this what settling was like?

                _How utterly boring._

____________________

               

                Jack had called a meeting early morning for a briefing. Pharah was physically there but her mind was elsewhere. Everyone looked at her and shook their heads, smirking to themselves.

                "That woman… is kryptonite," Scalder mused, referring to Mercy with appreciation. Diorah snapped her fingers in Pharah's face to bring her back. Nothing but Jack entering the room got her attention. She stood up to salute and everyone did the same.

                "At ease," he stood with his hands behind his back and looked each one over. "Alright no more playing nice and forgetting your boots." He looked at Scalder. "One more instance of that and I'm cutting off your feet so you won't need them anymore. Problem solved. Alright, moving on." Everyone snickered. Jack strode to the front of the room and looked over the holo-screens.

                "Good news. You're all going to be fairly busy. We've got our orders according to priority. In your private sector, you have by now, received Intel from your dispatchers. You will be deployed according to your date. Hopefully as soon as possible so I can get the lot of you out of my face."

                "Why don't you just kiss us if you'll miss us so much!" Hollered someone from the back, a round of laughter erupted and settled immediately. "If you knew what I meant then shut up." More snickers. Pharah rolled her eyes in amusement.

                "Lieutenant Commander," Jack said loudly. She rose to her feet immediately. "Still addressing me as your superior?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Pharah settled her arms behind her back, "You are my superior for another week. So don't get too cozy," she smirked at him. "Sir."

                Murmurs of amusement rolled around. "Alright," Jack paced the front, hands crossed behind his back. "You have your orders. I advise to analyze your reports immediately and prepare your luggage. Not just a toothbrush, Scalder. Dismissed." He saluted and everyone mirrored him. Timothy elbowed Scalder when Jack retreated.

                Pharah sat down at her terminal and pressed in her coded her pass. Her files were up on the screen in front of her and she exhaled. Scanning the pages, scrolling down she sighed internally. _She leaves in three days._ She looked up at the teammates who were glancing over at her.  A few were content with their location, while Diorah had squealed that she was going home, to work but still home.               "What about you Chief?"

                "By the looks on your face it ain't good."

                "Your face looks conflicted. Happy and disappointed?"

                They were all quiet a moment. "Egypt, isn't it."

                "How long? Few weeks?"

                "Three months..." Pharah replied, looking at the details. Scalder and Timothy whistled sharply in disdain. "Pussy detention..." Diorah mumbled and Scalder looked at her in shocked amusement.

                Pharah waved it off. "Work is work. I suggest you all start packing up as soon as possible so you have some free time while you can. I'm sure some of you are stationed for a lengthy time as well." She closed off her terminal and stood up, tucking her cap under her arm. She nodded to them all and left the room, back straight like a soldier. As everyone was getting up to leave in groups, Diorah, Timothy and Scalder all glanced at each other and gave a single nod. They knew what they had to do.

____________________

 

                Mercy was in the lab, analyzing an evaporating dish under the telescope and frowning at the specimen. "Unusual for it to be forming so fast..." she murmured. Marianne watched the projected images on the wall and took notes. She however noticed that the doctor kept tugging at her turtle neck collar _, was it cold in here?_ Without saying anything she quickly returned to taking notes. Mercy pulled away and added three drops of illucid-nanos. They attacked the virus and disintegrated it within seconds. "That was also unusually fast..." she turned the dials and the Nanos dissipated. Mercy contained the square dish and closed up the sealant. She pulled off her mask. "Marianne, run this to the MLT for further analysis. Have them report back on their findings as soon as they get it."

                "Right away, ma'am." Marianne waited until the floating medibot placed it carefully inside a containment vessel. It marked on the lid ‘to immunology’ and sealing it with laser, it allowed the assistant to take it away. When she had gone there was a light knock on the door. Mercy turned her head to see who it was as she took her face mask and gloves off. Her heart jumped in elated heartbeats and she practically ran forward, arms drawing up as Pharah caught her, embracing her back.

                "I missed you," she cooed in her shoulder, inhaling her familiar and comforting body spray.  She heard Pharah chuckle and it warmed her to the very being of her soul.

                "I don't have much time but I was wondering if we could make plans for this evening or tomorrow evening?"

                Mercy took a step back, her hands on Pharah’s fancy lapels, "I will certainly check my schedule." She said with a smile. Pharah exhaled and returned the smile. "Well then, I have to go back. Soldiers don't march themselves."

                Mercy giggled and leaned up quick to peck her cheek. "Go get ‘em Commander," she saluted but couldn't help biting her lower lip. Pharah swallowed hard and gave a curt nod, thrusting the cap onto her head and walked out briskly hiding her face from bystanders.

_Oh god..._

____________________

 

                Widow paced with her hands behind her back, eyes drawn down as Tracer huffed her counting, doing push-ups. “57... huff... 58.” Widow was impressed for such a tiny thing she had stamina and that's what Widow loved about her. When doing her sit-ups, Widow carefully stood on her toes to help her balance, bringing her face closer to her groin every time, feeling the hot breath as she huffed. She would grin whenever it got a reaction out of Widow. And Widow fancied that sadistic look. She walked around while Tracer skipped rope insanely fast, counting lowly to herself. She sat down on the bench and ran her fingers over the chronal accelerator. Tracer slowed down and was heaving for breath. She gestured for the water bottle and Widow stood up to bring it to her taking a swig herself. When Tracer took the bottle, Widow grabbed her chin and kissed her, opening her mouth. Tracer almost choked but quickly caught on and drank, pulling away to breathe, "You gon’ near kill me."

                Widow sidled next to her as she sat down to remove her sweaty shoes. "Bloody, I need a shower. Mei's not here to use the freezer..." She thought out loud.

                "That contraption sounds absurd," Widow said with a snarl, turning away to look down at the skipping rope at her feet. She kicked it up to the side, making it land on the hooks. She put her hands on her hips and faced Tracer who was looking at her with great interest. “Fancy a bath then?”

 

                Back at her apartment, after their bath, Widow lay leisurely on Tracer’s chest, feeling completely at ease and tranquil, drawing figures on the bare skin, kissing it every once in a while. Tracer hummed and ran her hand over Widow’s sleek hair like soothing a pet.

                “I’m leaving again for the night…” Widow finally spoke out of the calm. Tracer acknowledged with a hum. And Widow tensed. _Was that all she was going to do? Wasn’t she going to say anything? Stop her?_ Tracer left too much to people’s own business and it irritated Widow and she propped herself up onto her arms to look down at the Brit. Her mind was insane with brash words and she opened her mouth but Tracer reaching up to caress her face stilled her mouth from opening.

                “Be careful, love,” she said softly, tears glittering in her eyes. She rolled to sit up and turned her back on Widow, head down. Taken aback, Widow snarled and grabbed her things, dressing up as she neared the window and looking back she didn’t see Tracer bid her good bye. She thrust the window open and used her grappling hook to swing to the next building.

__________________

                Pharah sat leisurely by herself in the quiet restaurant. The lights overhead down low and the lit candle in the center of the table set the mood perfectly. She had gotten the secretary to make the arrangements for the reservation; a place that is booked ahead of time by weeks was made immediately available for the new ‘lieutenant commander’. Pharah hated using her privilege this way, but she had found no other way to give Mercy a meal she deserved. She was a lousy cook compared to the talented Doctor. Maybe it was farfetched for a dinner to discuss news… Pharah had requested a table by the windows overlooking the sea as the sun was setting. She glanced at her watch for the hundredth time. Mercy was late by 30 minutes already. She drank her wine slowly to ease her nerves. The soft murmurings of people at nearby tables eased her mood somewhat. Mercy had sent a message saying she would be running late, an emergency operation had presented itself and she couldn’t leave. She exhaled, thanking the goddesses that Mercy hadn’t abandoned her.

                Sure enough Mercy arrived 45 minutes late, almost rushing in to the podium where the host stood who immediately escorted her to the table where Pharah was. Upon seeing her mid drink, Pharah stood up and hastily put the cup down and nodded at the host in thanks for bringing Mercy over. Mercy however quickly excused herself to the powder room. Pharah stood awkwardly and sat back down when the stares wouldn’t stop. She finished her cup and the nearby waiter refilled it for the third time. Mercy returned, her hair pinned up and wearing a dark blue dress, hugging her curves, coat draped over her arm. Her coat was quickly offered to be taken care of by the host who was diligently watching and probably felt pity on this date. Pharah was sure to tip him well. Mercy was breathtaking and many of the people in the room thought so too. A sense of pride coursed through Pharah and she quickly reached her. She gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and pulled out the chair for her, both settling down finally with an excited exhale. Mercy drank from her wine a bit hastily and explained that just two hours before her shift was over she had been called in for an emergency operation. A burst appendix on one of the children nearby and the children’s hospital was overwhelmed with the sudden spike in sicknesses. She had been testing theories on specimens prior to that from the outbreak.

                Pharah swallowed hard, well crap, her news about her deployment wasn’t nearly as important as children getting sick. Mercy waved her hand as she put her cup down. “But I’m here now,” she said with an exhale. “Thank you for the invite. A million apologies for the wait.”

                Pharah nodded with a smile, “I’d wait a hundred years if not more.” Mercy smiled in turn and glanced at the scenery, “I’ve only seen this restaurant from the boats but never been inside. I hear it’s hard to get a reservation,” then she turned to Pharah with a knowing smirk. “But not for a lieutenant commander I see.”

                Pharah scratched the back of her neck sheepishly. “I honestly suck at picking locations. My secretary chose this place, I said I wanted the best.” She laughed softly. “I hope they don’t mind that I bumped someone off.” Mercy giggled and straightened up quickly when the waiter came to take their orders.

                “I hope you’re hungry, Doctor,” Pharah said as she gave back the menus. Mercy smirked behind her cup, “My appetite is insatiable, dear Commander.” Their eyes met and Mercy couldn’t help herself from sliding her foot from her heeled shoes and rubbing up Pharah’s leg, who visibly shivered.

                After finishing three entrees and settling on just talking with a cup of coffee instead of dessert, Mercy was content with listening to Pharah talk about her mother and their relationship, even as strained as it was, she was glad to have her back.

                Pharah held on the idea of asking her to take a stroll to her suite for the night. To talk some more, she promised herself but Mercy had a long day and she had an early morning shift the following day. So she decided to cut it short for her sake. Mercy falteringly managed to get up from her seat and allowed Pharah to escort to collect her coat. Pharah arrived in a company car with a chauffeur and offered to take Mercy who politely declined. An early morning shift made her a strict ‘early to bed, early to rise’ mood. Pharah bit the inside of her cheek and held back from telling her she’d see in three months… not wanting to guilt the doctor into staying with her. She simply nodded and held her door open for the Omnic taxi to take her home.

                Mercy reached up to her and caressed her cheek. “Thank you for dinner,” she said softly with a sweet smile. “We’ll catch up again, my dearest Commander.” She kissed her prominently before ducking into the taxi. The hover vehicle lifted and slowly gained speed as it sped off. Pharah stood a moment longer until the car was long out of sight.

                “Are you ready Miss. Amari?” asked the robotic voice beside her, holding the door open to the long car. Pharah mutely nodded and looked up at the stars. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

                When her squad mates heard that Pharah and Mercy didn’t have their ‘last night’ they weren’t having it. Pharah rolled out of bed around noon, sluggishly getting up to answer the holo-phone, blinking brightly into the room. She nearly covered her ears when Scalder and Timothy greeted her loudly. “What’re you still doing sleeping in at this hour, pumpkin?!” Suddenly they hushed each other.

                “Oh, snap. Is the good doctor with you?” Timothy asked tentatively. Pharah rolled her eyes and sat up to show how empty the other side of the bed was. “Didn’t happen boys, would you calm down?!” she felt her brain rattle when they exclaimed in disdain. She scratched her head and stretched as the boys talked rapidly amongst themselves. She listened for a few moments more and then gave them a bored expression. “Why are you all upset?”

                “WHY AREN”T YOU?!” Scalder cried out grabbing the cam. “She left you to sleep alone after you told her you’re leaving for three months?! Such a cold doctor! Or you fucked up!”

                “I guess I _fucked_ up by not telling her…” Pharah sighed and then another round of disappointed groans. “Look, she had to work!” Pharah defended herself, hands up. “She has a life too. She can’t just stop saving people for my sake. As much as I want her, we both have duties to the public.”

                “And to each OTHER commander!” Pharah rolled her eyes and bit the inside of her lip, rolling the hair out of her face. She yawned and shook her head. “Look guys, I’m gonna go shower. We can get together later for drinks if you want.” The two men looked at each other and then were about to say something but Pharah closed the screen and stood up, stretching upwards and scratched her belly. On her way to the bathroom she glanced back at the bed and had never noticed how empty it was… yes waking up to Mercy would’ve been amazing but they were both busy with lives they chose. Choosing to protect people over their own lives was nothing they regretted. Surely.

                After her shower she read the reports on her mission while snacking on fruit. She paced the room taking bites from a fruit salad that was delivered daily to her room. She peered through the window and frowned when the weather looked gloomy, that ruined her chances of a run on the beach. An hour later, she was working out in her home gym, doing pullups when suddenly her holo-phone rang. Wiping her face with the bottom of her shirt she answered when she saw it was her mom.

                “Yes, mother?” she said out of breath. “Am I interrupting?” Ana asked warily. Pharah waved a hand, still wiping her chin. “Just working out, did you need something?”

                “It’s about something that has been bothering me actually. Can you come meet me? There’s something I need to discuss with you. When’s a good time?”

                Pharah glanced at the clock and then a rumble of thunder vibrated the walls. Ana barely noticed and continued. Unanticipatedly the doorbell rang and Pharah unhooked the mobile phone to place on her ear as she went to answer it, mumbling acknowledgment when her mother spoke. “I’m sure you know Sombra is back in town.”

                “You make it sound like she went on a trip or something so casual…” she opened the door and after a double take, froze. Mercy stood there, dressed in nothing else but a trench coat, hair and face dripping from the rain, staring demurely at her, head tilted to the side with an impish smile that Pharah loved.

                “Can I come in, Commander?”


	13. Lucky Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1/3
> 
> When your two wingmen have you covered ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sure most of you are thinking that this is too predictable, well expect it lol. I will opt to change it up, letting the ladies try new things, so it's not too repetitive. ;)
> 
> warning:~  
> the following two chapters will be about sex, trust, honesty, love, dominance and acceptance. Kinks will be thrown in. 
> 
> all in all I hope you enjoy~

                Mercy was confident, but a little nervous. She mostly didn't want anyone she knew to stop her to chit-chat. The butterflies in her belly were on fire. Her hands slightly shaking as she pulled the coat tighter around herself. She sped as fast as she could in her high heels over the smooth wet asphalt. The downpour didn't deter her; if anything it hastened her step. She was only seconds away from the building. Reaching it she entered the doors that were held open for her by the doorman, who tipped his hat at her. Once waving her pass at the security guard at the front desk and she was hurriedly in the elevator. She paced inside, trying to control her energy. She inhaled and exhaled, wringing out her hands. She caught her reflection but quickly looked away, fearing it would change her mind. Thankfully the 11th floor arrived and the bell dinged for her exit.

                She rearranged her hair but she figured that in a couple of minutes it wouldn't matter. She stepped out of the elevator and walking a few steps to Pharah’s place, she firmly pushed the doorbell twice. Half a minute later Pharah opened the door while on the phone, her face first in confusion and then surprise at seeing Mercy. She loved that expression of awe on Pharah’s face. It was comical and adorable. Pharah indeed wasn’t expecting her at the door so Mercy decided to help her, biting her lower lip. “Can I come in, Commander?” The line felt silly, but the stare she got was worth it. Pharah’s mouth gaped and she almost dropped the phone, ignoring whoever was on the line. "I-I gotta go... something came up," she mumbled and hung up on the person earnestly trying to get her attention.

                "Mercy," she swallowed hard and quickly bid her inside. "W-what happened?" She aimed to put Mercy’s coat in the dryer but froze when she realized what little she was wearing underneath when the blonde pulled it open. She did it slow, like opening a present she wanted a reaction from. Honestly she had wanted Pharah to do such, but the woman was so flabbergasted it was a wonder they ever accomplished anything in the bedroom.

                Mercy wore nothing else but racy black lingerie; matching lace bra and Brazilian panties, the waistband hugging her waist, garter belts around her hips looping to stockings down shapely legs to heeled black shoes. Pharah didn't realize she was scrunching up the bottom of her shirt, eyes on Mercy’s body. Her mind was blank from pronouncing words. Mercy smiled and sauntered towards her, hands on her hips when Pharah took a few cautious steps back, swallowing hard.

                "How do you like it?" Mercy asked lowly and Pharah’s eyes finally reached her eyes again. She managed a grin and draped the jacket across the sofa arm. "Should I refer you to the standing ovation?"

                Mercy smiled in mirth and drew closer but each step she took made her hotter but cold on the outside. "I'm all wet."

                Pharah swallowed hard again, "Is that so?"

                "From the rain I mean," Mercy said with a playful tilt of her head, it took Pharah a second but she laughed. "Oh! Right!" she ran a hand through her hair sheepishly, blushing.

                "But so am I," Mercy added and that shut Pharah back up. "Cold. So cold," Mercy said with a tuck of her lip under her teeth. "Warm me up?" She breathed as she stood face to face with the Commander.

                Pharah placed her hands tentatively on her waist, "I'd love to." Mercy cupped her cheeks as their faces fell into practiced rhythm, tongues dipping into each other’s mouth, making wet sounds as they earnestly tried to control the other. They pulled away to breathe finally, pressing their foreheads together. With a sudden surge of maddening lust, Mercy ripped open Pharah’s shirt, panting as she pushed a surprised Pharah against the wall and grabbing her head kissed her hard.

                Pharah returned the same fervor, although not tearing her lingerie; she opted for pressing her palms over Mercy’s wide hips and voluptuous assets, sliding them down to grip handfuls of flesh as she squeezed Mercy to her. The kiss became hot and breathy and Mercy pulled away to adamantly kiss her neck and chest, leaving marks in her wake that promised bruising. Pharah bounced her head on the wall as Mercy sucked hard on her nipple, electric shocks shooting through her body and directly to her stiffening member. She gasped as Mercy desperately yanked on Pharah’s track pants, yanking them down and gripped her swollen member.

                Pharah felt Mercy take a second away from her and then gripping her again she felt a cool feeling of something squishy and soft in Mercy’s hand. Pharah arched her head back in a cry of pleasure as Mercy rolled it up and over the silky head; her hips arching into her grasp as Mercy roughly began yank it up and down.

                "Be ready for me baby," Mercy said with furrowed eyebrows, kissing the curve of her jaw, almost unable to control herself.

                Pharah suddenly gripped her wrist and forced her to slow down. "I'm always ready for you," she managed to gasp out, face flushing red. She cupped Mercy’s face and kissed her again, pushing her back towards the sofa, hands digging and running all over her. She pushed her against the sofa arm and hiked up Mercy’s knees over the crook of her elbows and lifted her up and in one swift shove she rammed herself all the way inside of her. Mercy shrieked from the sudden insertion, gripping the other woman tightly. Pharah thrusted a few more times before getting Mercy to settle on her correctly. Mercy clasped her arms around her shoulders, staring at her with watery eyes, licking her lips as she twitched.

                They kissed again and Mercy moaned in her mouth when Pharah leaned back a bit and used her legs and hips to push Mercy up and down on her shaft, skin slapping on skin. Mercy whimpered as Pharah moved faster, using her arms to help lift Mercy. Mercy’s toes curled and her body spiked even more when she saw a dressing mirror behind Pharah, showing Mercy’s expressions clearly. She clutched Pharah tighter and wailed as Pharah tugged and pushed, panting into her shoulder, kissing it every once in a while, biting, sucking and dragging her tongue up the length of her throat.

                "Fuck, baby..." Mercy whined as she felt Pharah keep hitting her hot spot. She raised her eyes over Pharah’s shoulders and appreciated the backside and the back of her shoulders flexing whenever Pharah bounced her up and down, thrusting her hips up using her powerful thighs to keep momentum. She ran her fingers over the tense muscles and kissed her neck, licking up the jaw and finally facing her to kiss that wonderful mouth.

                Pharah slowed down enough to maintain the kiss. She lowered Mercy onto the arm again and gently let her legs wrap around her instead.  Still united Pharah kissed her shoulder, rough fingers gently trailing down the soft skin of her thighs. Mercy cupped her face and kissed her, tensing her muscles feeling Pharah’s moan in her mouth. _She felt so right._ She hugged her and Pharah tentatively wrapped her arms around her waist, "Are you alright?"

                "Finish me," Mercy whispered in her ear. Pharah spiked up again. She lifted Mercy up by the thighs and moved them both, Mercy giggling as she held on. Pharah pressed her up against the wall and rammed her hard. She thrust with so much momentum Mercy felt like she'd split apart, but she held on, kissing sloppily behind her ear and jaw, whimpering and wailing as her voice hitched higher and higher. Pharah was hitting it just right, s _o right._ She clawed the arms holding her up as she arched her head against the shaking wall. She squeezed her eyes shut and held on. Pharah’s wild grunting and deep growl unraveled her strings and she clenched down tightly, toes curling inwards as she stiffened, pushing her hips out, clawing Pharah’s back at her peak. She let out a loud exhaled of a cry and Pharah slowed down, tensing and rolling her hips upwards, biting her lower lip and grimacing as she felt Mercy’s nails dig into taut flesh. Pharah gently let go of Mercy and lifted her up bridal style to the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a kick, almost tripping on her pants.

                Mercy gave a squeal of joy when Pharah dumped her on the bouncy bed and pulled off what remained of her shirt and chucked off the track pants. She pinned Mercy’s arms down with the same urgency. Hungrily kissing her mouth, tongue running over teeth and lips, tongues meeting and mouths opening wide. Mercy clutched her tightly, moaning in the deep kiss. Pharah pulled away enough to kiss her hips and smooth stomach that tensed as she teased her. She traveled up again and grabbing a breast she wrapped her mouth around it. Mercy gasped and writhed under her, gripping her hips. Pharah sucked on a nipple, twirling her skilled tongue and nipping with her teeth gently. Mercy squeezed her fists closed as she fought to restrain herself. She raised a thigh and Pharah hooked it over her hip, kissing and sucking the other nipple. She moved back down and trailed her wet tongue over the garter belt to her pelvis. She hiked up both of Mercy’s knees and pushed them back on either side of her flexible body and dipped down to roll her tongue over the swollen clit. Mercy’s hips twitched and jerked when Pharah delved in deeper. She panted when Pharah folded her tongue, stiffening it as she licked over the swollen lips. Pharah enjoyed the reactions and the way her lips fluttered with oozing juices. She lapped it up and Mercy struggled underneath her, hips churning and pushing up to her face. Pharah gripped the waist and pushed her tongue in as deep as she could go, curling it. Mercy moaned out loud in a long wail, thighs trembling. In that second Pharah situated herself at her opening and pushed back inside of her making Mercy cry out at being filled again. 

                Pharah collected the pale thighs and gripped them as she rocked her hips forward, watching Mercy intently. The piercing caramel eyes made Mercy shiver and she mewled in ecstasy when Pharah thrust harder, rocking the bed and jostling Mercy, breasts swaying in their harness as she gripped Pharah’s forearms tightly. "Oh my god, baby, yes!"

                Pharah grunted as she felt Mercy’s insides clench and release as she drove herself in and out, fast and deep. The beautiful hips arched upwards and her head rolled back, mouth open, gasping and panting. Pharah didn't stop or slow down. She reached down with one hand and used her thumb to rub her clit and it sent Mercy overboard. She cried out as the shocks became larger and stronger. Mercy tried to hold on as pleasure and euphoria shook her body, making wet sounds as Pharah kept up unrelenting. A few leaks dripped onto the sheets somehow squeezing past Pharah’s member while she pumped, arms straining as she held herself up. Mercy gasped and writhed but kept her hold on Pharah’s fast hips.

                "Finish me," she whimpered with a gasp, watery eyes on Pharah’s form, abs tightening, flanks strengthening, her biceps getting taut as she rammed all she had into Mercy. _" **YES**!"_ Mercy wailed, trying her best to hold still for Pharah, thighs spread and hips arched upwards. "Yes, baby, fuck me!"

                Pharah’s eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. She leaned forward, hips thrusting as she panted harshly, holding Mercy down by the hips, pummeling her heavily, dropping her weight as she lifted it, hearing the skin clap on skin as she drove it in and out rapidly so fast she thought she'd burn up. She churned her hips, stroking faster, bed creaking and rocking against the wall. Pharah didn’t let up, she was almost there she could practically taste it. Mercy was keening loudly as she thrashed her head, crying and doing her best to assist but Pharah had her pinned down for her to move.

                Mercy then screamed in her orgasm, squeezing tightly and pushed her pelvis up against Pharah’s moving form. Hearing her and witnessing her lover’s orgasm, Pharah reacted by throwing back her head but kept thrusting a few more times until she was forced to slow down. She shook and her stomach tensed up, she held still, holding her breath and the concentrated knot of arousal at the base of her spine loosened and uncoiled. A loud ' _fuuuuuuuck'_ rolled out of her mouth as she brought her head back down to flop onto Mercy who was breathing hard and shaking with her own intense aftermath. She swallowed a few times to speak but all she could manage was a shaky whimper. "Oh goddesses…”

                Mercy weakly wrapped her arms around Pharah, kissing her temple. "Ms.God ... that was... oh gods..." she heaved in a breath to slow down her rapidly beating heart. She wanted to laugh but she only coughed and again tried to regulate her breathing. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and managed a giggle. "…Fuck..." Her body spasmsed and couldn’t stop shuddering, her insides fluttering and rippling with her contractions, milking Pharah who still was unloading inside of her.

                Pharah chuckled and wearily lifted herself up on her arms, looking down at Mercy out of breath, sweat beading her skin and forehead. "I'll sleep well tonight," she finally said.

                Mercy laughed and slipped her arms around her neck, nodding weakly. "Mmm, yes."

                Pharah stirred her hips slowly and Mercy giggled in a fit trying to push her off with her legs. "No, no, no, no!" She begged putting hands against Pharah’s chest, holding her at bay.

                Pharah chuckled, slightly out of breath, "Just making sure I got you.”

                "Ohhhhhh, you got me alright," Mercy flopped back on the bed and spread her knees to let Pharah slide out easily, who groaned at the absence of heat. Pharah stayed where she was and proceeded to kiss Mercy along the sternum and clavicle, up her throat and reaching her mouth she kissed her deeply. Mercy cupped her face and pulled her in, humming in her throat.

__________________

                Widow narrowed her eyes when Sombra turned away from her, “What, now you’re suddenly not interested in me?”

                Sombra rolled her eyes, “Full of yourself aren’t ya? I just so happen to be busy with my own affairs. You can’t come looking for me whenever you want.” The Latin woman waved a hand to disappear but Widow grabbed her wrist and flung her against the wall and immediately pressed herself atop her.

                “That’s not how it works!” Widow snarled against her cheek. But Sombra laughed, “Let me guess, your little do-gooder is bored with you.” She turned her head and caught the glint in the woman’s gold eyes. “Or is it you’re bored of her? I should be flattered but like I said, I’m busy.”

                “First you help me,” Widow panted as she squeezed a hand around Sombra’s throat, pulling her head back and scrabbling to undo her belt and leggings. Sombra squeezed her eyes when Widow reached her mark and her mouth opened in a gasp as Widow delved in hard and sharp. “Don’t ever turn away from me!” she hissed, angry tears threatening to spill. Sombra moaned as Widow bit her ear as her body was rocked against the wall almost viciously. She reached behind Widow and held her against her as the woman shook from her fast orgasm. Unbeknownst to Widow, a little cube of purple was filming the whole thing. Sombra smirked as she ducked her head in when Widow went for round two, pulling her away from the wall and tossing her onto the heap of hay, making the hacker giggle.

___________________

               

                Mercy sat back in the bath with a long dreamy sigh. Never had she felt so tired yet so happy. She knew her muscles were going to ache tomorrow but she didn't care. Pharah had carefully prepared the bath with salt and perfumed oils. She crouched on the side of the bathtub as she dipped a silver chalice into the water and poured calculated warm water over Mercy’s exposed shoulders, kissing any skin exposed in passing with a smile.

                Mercy would reach out and kiss her back with an infectious smile of her own.

                "How's the water?" Pharah asked gently while leisurely pouring water over her extended leg.

                Mercy exhaled and leaned back. "It’s perfect..."

                Pharah continued to scoop water to pour over Mercy’s back, gently caressing the nape from behind, watching the woman arch into her with a satisfied moan. Pharah chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. Mercy hummed again with a smile. She opened her eyes and looked over at Pharah.  "You should come in as well. In sure you're pretty … sticky..."

                The tub was big enough for the two of them. Pharah grinned and standing up she removed her robe and climbed in behind Mercy. Mercy settled in between her thighs and pressed her back against a soft yet firm chest. She breathed out heavily again and swore she could fall asleep this way. Pharah kissed the top of her head gently, over and over, fingers stroking up and down Mercy’s arms.

                "You're perfect ..." Mercy murmured. Pharah wrapped an arm around her chest and pulled her closer. "I believe you are. The goddesses bestowed upon us an image of themselves in you,"

                That earned her a kiss, "Flatterer," Mercy said with a giggle and Pharah hugged her.

                They were silent a few minutes, listening to the drip of the faucet into the full bath, the soft crackling of the foam and their breathing. The suds were starting to dissipate and Mercy didn't want to leave yet.

                "Stay the night with me," Pharah said softly as if she had woken from a dream. "Stay with me."

                Mercy kissed the forearms wrapped around her, "I will." Pharah hugged her again and Mercy folded easily in her arms.

________________

                When Widow left her spent and aching, Sombra rolled onto her stomach, trying to catch her breath. Widow had been rougher than usual, she had a feeling it had something to do with the little British woman. Sombra stayed lounging bit longer, sitting up against the hay while her fingers adeptly tapped the holo-screens in front of her. One screen was searching the island, another was searching the data base that surrounded the buildings and the last screen was uploading a video to an email.

                She smirked and sat back, hissing at the welts Widow had left on her back. “That bitch…”

________________

               

                "No clothes on," Mercy objected when Pharah went to put lose pants on. She looked over at her with a laugh. "Why?"

                "Because I like looking at your body and I'm sure you like mine..." Mercy whispered, eyes drifting over Pharah’s form as she was propped up on the bed with an arm. Pharah smiled and removed the pants but kept the underwear on. "Of that I'm sure." Pharah slid into place beside Mercy who was lying on her stomach with her knees bent and toes in the air. Pharah inched her way over to her and kissed her on the nose. Mercy snuggled in and Pharah laid onto her back letting Mercy lie on her chest and arm. Mercy traced light fingertips over Pharah’s flesh watching the skin raise goosebumps and her nipples pucker up. Pharah sighed as shivers trailed through her. Mercy watched in splendor, she drew slow light circles around her belly and watched as the abs tensed and became more defined. She slowly looked up and saw Pharah watching her with a soft smile. Mercy reached over and kissed her softly and Pharah returned the kiss sweetly.

                "Is this all you had in mind when you came over?" Pharah asked softly as their mouths parted. Mercy hummed and slowly lifted herself up to her elbows, looking down at her. "You're more than I've ever had in mind." She leaned over and kissed her again a little firmer this time. She trailed kisses downward to her chest and kissed a trail to a nipple. Pharah breathed in deep, head resting back on the sheets.

                Mercy caressed with her fingers, trailing across her stomach that was tensing in reflex. Knowing she was ticklish, Mercy opted to kissing her stomach, traveling downward, fingers stroking the soft hairs on her pelvis. Pharah hummed as she felt Mercy get around her belly button. Mercy noticed her member start to stiffen and nosed around it. Loving the clean scent, she inhaled deep and Pharah giggled in her throat, almost curling up from the shudder in her stomach. Mercy rose to her hands and knees and pulled down the fabric band, kissing along the happy trail making Pharah gasp and jerk.

                "Is that so?" She chuckled. Pharah in one swift move wrapped an arm around Mercy’s waist and hauled her legs over her head. Mercy squealed in surprise and huffed when Pharah rolled her tongue over the fabric of her crotch, making the woman squeeze her thighs.

                Mercy bit her lower lip and despite not liking this position she didn't mind with Pharah. She gripped Pharah’s member and gently pulled it out of the restraints and tentatively dipped her tongue down over the silky head, dragging her lips over it in a kiss and ran her tongue down along its length.  Pharah twitched again and yanked down Mercy’s underwear, revealing everything, pink and glistening. She pulled the woman's hips down closer and pushed in her tongue. Mercy gave a muffled squeal around Pharah’s stiff member. Pharah ran her long tongue over her clit and spread her tongue over the slightly swollen lips. Mercy twitched and moaned, her mouth engulfing Pharah who twitched and raised her hips. Pharah hugged her hips to her face, licking and swirling her tongue, pushing inside and twisting.

                She heard Mercy’s muffled cry as she tried to wriggle free, making her release Pharah’s member with a wet pop. Pharah rolled it and pushed in deeper, swirling her tongue rapidly like a corkscrew. Mercy huffed, mouth drooling as she kissed Pharah’s phallus sloppily. She loved the way it stiffened, the way it curved, the way it pulsed and could visibly see it throb, the way – augh! Mercy nearly collapsed on Pharah’s thighs when Pharah wrapped her arms around her waist, tugging her closer, face buried in deep, eating her out like it was her last meal. Mercy could hardly function, her eyes were rolling up as she struggled to grip Pharah again, trying to return the favor but it proved futile.

                The second Pharah let up, Mercy engulfed her again, sucking and pushing her down her throat, gently rubbing the taint with precum. Pharah pulled away and cried out at the sweet feeling coursing through her. She now struggled to one up her by coating her thumb and pushed into the rim of the blonde’s other entrance. Mercy almost gagged in surprise and she squeezed her muscles, hearing Pharah chuckle. Mercy dragged her teeth lightly over the shaft and Pharah tensed up in alarm. “Whoa-hey!”

                Mercy straightened her spine with a wicked grin but it faded fast when Pharah gripped her backside and yanked her over her face, buried deep again, her hands clutching her thick hips as she rolled her tongue inside. Mercy cried out and leaned forward to hold herself up by pushing on Pharah’s abs for support. _Oh god this woman was going to end her!_ Her head tipped down, tickling Pharah with her hair as it brushed to and fro as she swirled her hips in motion with Pharah’s skilled tongue. Her breath began to speed up, hitch and gasp when Pharah delved in deeper, fingers sinking into her flesh as she gripped her tightly. She shouted that she was coming. She felt Pharah suck her dry, licking over sensitive buds that made her jerk and shudder, her hips quaking in the air as Pharah let her go. She flopped over Pharah’s thighs with the swollen hot member pressed against her cheek, gasping for breath.

                “Checkmate,” Pharah chuckled and suddenly she gave a loud outcry when she felt teeth on the inside of her thigh, followed by muffled laughter. “Don’t bet your last dollar, Commander.”

_________________

                Tracer stared at her messages flood with a single file on repeat. Someone clearly wanted her attention. She wanted to erase them but they reappeared faster than she could remove them. Someone had spammed her and she was not opening any viruses. She closed the port and stood up, grabbing her jacket. She should talk to Winston and Athena about this. Surely she wasn’t the only one affected. She went to open her door but the large Holo-Tele lit up and sounds emitted from it. She froze, recognizing the voices. Her hand clenched on the door handle, fighting not to turn around. “What’s wrong _Chiquita_? Don’t want to see something homemade?”

                Tracer never looked back, “How’d did you get that footage?”

                Sombra laughed, “Don’t you know anything about your lover? She likes voyeurism. She gets off watching other people do the-do. She’s even been watching-“

                “Enough!” Tracer yelled, whirling around. Her eyes widened and she quickly looked away at what flicked on the screen next. Widow pressed against Sombra, both panting and writhing naked. She squeezed her eyes shut but the sounds echoed through her suite. “What about you _Chiquita_? Does it do anything for you?” There was a sharp giggle and the voice faded. “Be seeing ya.” And she was gone.

                “ _Cherie_ …” Tracer glanced up when she saw Widow half inside the window, one leg resting inside, the other outside, looking like she would make a hasty retreat.

                “I’m the fool, aren’t I?” Tracer whispered as the video looped over and over on the screen. Widow swallowed hard and tentatively stepped inside all the way. “ _Mon amour_ , I can explain…” she moved forward but the look in Tracer’s eyes burned her cold heart up to ash. She stumbled back in shock when she realized the sting across her cheek was a back hand slap that happened so fast it cut skin. Widow touched her cheek tentatively, her eyes never leaving Tracer’s burning ones, as blood stained her glove.

__________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiquita : Spanish for Little one  
> Mon amour : french for my love


	14. That's the way Love goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2/3
> 
> Pharah only has Mercy for one night, she's going to imprint everything she has on that poor woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to resist posting 10,000 words of sex in one chapter so I've split them in three pieces. Hope you don't get bored!
> 
> warning: bdsm, praise kinks, slap kinks, sodomy, revenge sex, begging, raw sex
> 
> you've been warned darlings~   
>  y am i not deleted yet

                Pharah gave breathy grunts as she pushed with her hips, holding herself up with her arms, flanks and triceps flexing. Mercy furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, Pharah was a vision. Her eyes roamed over her body, taking in all the muscles tensing and unclenching. A slight sheen of sweat covered her abdomen and arms, accented by the bedside lamp. The way she tucked in her bottom lip when she pushed in deeper and the way her eyes would roll back when she hit that sweet spot they were both fond of. Mercy loved to watch her. She raised her knees and thighs and caressed her with her soft skin, studying her lover’s expression as she slowed down, pelvis pressing down and gyrating slowly. Mercy reached up and caressed her cheek. Pharah turned her head enough to kiss her palm, gently sucking on her thumb. Mercy shivered and gave a breathy moan making Pharah meet her eyes. She tipped her head down and met her lips with her own, pecking them sweetly. Mercy smiled in the kiss. Pharah stared down at her, eyes glazed in lust and warmth. “I love you,” Pharah whispered.

                Mercy cupped her face, “Yes.” She pulled her face down and kissed her again. “I know.”

______________________

               

                 Tracer stared at Widow when the taller woman pulled her hand away from her face. She slowly looked down at her gloved hand and saw the small streak of blood on it. _Widow’s blood?_ She glanced up again, shaking _. Out of fury? Or that she hurt Widow?_ But Widow kept coming forward with a pleading look in her eyes. Instinctively Tracer pushed her back roughly by the shoulders, mustering her strength. Jostled, Widow didn't back down.

                "Leave already, ya ingrate!" Tracer couldn't help the angry tears stinging her eyes. "How many times have you had her in my apartment?! In my own bed?!"

                Widow didn't respond. Words were stuck in her throat. Yes she had had fun with Sombra, a lacking fun that Tracer couldn't offer. All Tracer offered was security and warmth. It wasn't Widow’s fault she swore. Tracer grabbed her head from the thoughts in her head. "Just leave! Don't ever come back!"

                "You'll kill me then?" Widow whispered, "Next time we meet on the field, you'll kill me?"

                When Tracer looked torn, Widow rushed in and grabbing her face, kissed her hard. Tracer cried out, muffled by lips. She pushed her back and again slapped her hard across the same cheek. Widow's head snapped back by the blow. And when she returned her head, Tracer was trembling, backing away slowly shaking her head.

                "This isn't me," she murmured, back pressed up against the wall.

                "You're angry, I know. I deserve it. Unleash it. Unleash it unto me. Punish me, break me but don't leave me, _Cherie_. I need you. But I haven't yet figured out how." Widow dropped to her knees in front of her, in a pleading stance, tears beginning to brim her golden eyes. "Don't leave me. I need you."

                Tracer stared down at her, _Widow could cry?_ She stepped around her and whirled around to face her when Widow grabbed her wrists adamantly and put Tracer’s hand on her face. "Punish me, _mon amour_. Don't leave me like this."

                "Guilty?" Tracer asked softly laced with venom.

                Widow licked the swollen split lip. "Just a little more, then I can find out what I need. What we both need to make this work. Please, _Cherie_ ," Widow inched closer, hands tentatively on Tracer’s waist, as if asking for permission to touch her. "It’s you I need. I crave something. I don’t know what it is exactly, but I can't do this alone."

                "If punishment is what you want, then that would be giving you what you want innit? A reward."

                Widow looked down and away from her eyes. _Was she ashamed? Was the great sniper assassin feeling lowly? But why did it make Tracer's stomach flutter?_

                "Look at me." But Widow didn't move. Defiantly, Tracer grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling her head back in a vicious yank. Widow gasped and her eyes widened _, there it was_! "I said look at me!"

                "Yes," Widow said finally, throat catching, heart beating fast, blood pumping and vibrating in her ears. Her body twitched and she was on fire, something she only experienced when she ‘punished’ Sombra. _So this was what it was like on the other end_. Her breath quickened at Tracer’s smoldering gaze, the strength in that fist, the way her body was taut from tension. Tracer pulled her face closer.

                "Yes, _what_?"

                "Yes... I’ll do anything you say... So you can reward me…" Widow licked her lips eagerly. " _Master_."

_____________________

               

                Mercy cried out in spurts as she was jostled from  behind, Pharah had pinned her arms behind her back as she thrusted with vigor into her backside, skins slapping rapidly as she was pummeled. Gently pulling out of her earlier, Pharah had wrapped an arm around her waist and effortlessly lifted her up and pulled her on top of her where they made out passionately. Pharah had then gripped her backside roughly, tugging her up and slipping out from under her, she kneeled behind her. Pharah used one hand to hold her wrists together and the other hand grabbed her hair, yanking back. Mercy gasped and let out breathy groans as she was arched by force. Pharah had marked her nearly everywhere she could get her mouth on; she had especially bitten her hard on her rump. When Mercy had whined, it earned her a hearty slap that she swore rattled her bones.

                She laughed when Pharah kissed it afterwards only to slap it again and yank her near. She had marks on the inside of her thighs, her shoulders, all over her back, on her navel and a multitude on each of her breasts. The ones on her neck were not going to be easy to hide. She felt Pharah pull on her arms and push her hips back and forth, grunting as she muscled faster. Suddenly she threw Mercy forward to land with a bounce, turning her over. Mercy shrieked gleefully when Pharah grabbed her waist and yanked her towards her, opening her thighs. Mercy fought back, playfully, to keep them closed. Pharah grinned and turned her onto her side, slapping her rump again making the laughing blonde moan instead.

                "You want to be _my_ good girl?" Pharah murmured in her ear, pressed up against her. Mercy exhaled and gave a slight nod. That earned her another slap on the side of her hip, making her flinch, biting her lower lip. "Then do as I say."

                "You didn't ask-" Mercy was cut off when Pharah clamped a hand over her mouth roughly and put a finger to her own lips. "I don't have to."

_________________

                Tracer pulled back when finally Widow’s body dropped from her grasp, panting and chest heaving. _Was there a slight grin on her lips?_ Tracer looked away; she wouldn’t admit she was pleased with this outcome. She slowly took off her coat and then one by one removed her gloves. Widow stared at her, lying on her back, squeezing her thighs at seeing Tracer’s stern face. Widow’s face was on fire from all the slaps earlier. Tracer had gently cradled her face after, her face almost showing a glint of regret but then she threw Widow down.

                Tracer turned away and slowly undid her belt strap to her chronal accelerator, putting the contraption down. Widow rose to sit on her heels, watching Tracer intently, so sure this wasn’t a game. Tracer paused and then slowly rotated the belt in her grasp.

                “Leather,” she stated. Widow grimaced, _that would sting_. “It’s what they used to hold prisoners back in the day, along with metal cuffs.” She turned to look at Widow who quivered at the mention. “I suppose this’ll have to do.” She went behind Widow and tugged her arms together, the forearms crossed behind her back, tightly wrapped in the belt. Tracer yanked it harder each time Widow grunted. “Maybe I should tie you up like a horse so you don’t leave. That what you want?”

                Widow wasn’t meant to answer. Tracer did was took off her leggings and wrapped one of the legs around her mouth, tying it behind her head and stretched the other leg to wrap around the belt, holding Widow’s arms together. Widow moaned in confusion when Tracer began to braid her long hair. She then pushed Widow onto the floor, rump in the air, face to the side, eyeing her curiously. _Would she go through with this?_ Tracer moved adeptly as if she knew what she was doing.

                Tracer’s heart was hammering and echoing in her ears. She tried to stay calm and cool. She had lost her anger when she took it out on her face. _Her beautiful face_. Is this what Widow wanted? She hadn’t protested or fought back. Or was she just taking this as punishment? **_WHY COULDN’T SHE UNDERSTAND THIS WOMAN?!_** She rested her forehead on Widow’s rump and when the other woman moaned, Tracer drew back and slapped her hand across both cheeks hard, the sound echoing through the loft along with Widow’s muffled cry.

______________________

               

                "Good girl," Pharah whispered huskily in Mercy’s ear as she panted while her body was rocked to and fro, slow but deep. Mercy felt the hips rise and fall each time she was re-entered, always hitting it just right. Pharah had Mercy’s hips tilted up at an angle, rump in the air with the help of a sturdy, but pillowy, teddy bear half her body size. Mercy wanted to ask about the bear but she was immediately distracted. Pharah fisted the sheets by Mercy’s hips as she pushed, harder and deeper each time making Mercy wail and whimper. Pharah lifted her hips a few inches above hers and ground them back into hers, pulling back enough to push in just right each time. She watched Mercy, listened to her body and her voice. She knew she liked it when Pharah leaned backwards and thrust her hips forward, Mercy would mewl and swear in her native tongue and raise her hips up and down to meet her strokes.

                Whenever Pharah spoke praises into her ear she shivered, feeling the words echo throughout her chest giving her a warm, safe feeling. Pharah rose to her knees without disengaging and used her pelvis muscles to continue to thrust. Mercy moaned when Pharah slapped her backside hard and then gently rubbed it, squeezing them. Pharah placed her thighs on either side of Mercy’s bountiful hips and gripped her waist in a strong grip, fingers digging in as she picked up speed, tucking her bottom lip with her teeth. Mercy moaned and squirmed to hold it together a bit longer, she wanted to ride this one with Pharah, feel it out with her. She reached behind and placed her hands on Pharah’s wrists, holding on tight as an anchor. Her head dropped down into the sheets, one side of her face exposed as she gasped sharply with each intense stroke of Pharah’s girth.

                "Ahhh! Pharah! Fuck!" She managed as she felt the electric zaps cascade throughout her limbs, starting to stiffen her. "No, no, not yet," she told herself. But Pharah wasn't letting up, if anything she was pummeling harder. She was grunting and huffing. Her pelvis arching outward as she used the strength in her thighs to rock them both. Mercy squeezed her eyes shut and mewled helplessly, mouth open as she cried, half stifling them with the sheets.

                "Such a good girl," Pharah huffed out, "You're such a _fucking_ good girl." Her eyebrows drew up and she bit her lower lip, feeling her orgasm near. "You feel so damn good. How do you feel so good?" She cursed and changed positions to hold on a bit longer, her spine throbbing with pooled heat and her head going fuzzy with pleasurable vibrations, but she persisted. It was going to be a long while until she got back from Egypt and she was going to make the most of this opportunity. She stretched her body over Mercy’s, arms holding her up as she rolled her hips into Mercy’s backside, panting into her shoulder and hair, kissing her head every once in a while.

                Mercy kept gasping at every hitch in the deep strokes; she squeezed her fingers around the fabric under her. Pharah laid her torso onto Mercy’s back and reached both hands to entwine fingers with the other woman who clutched them desperately.

                Pharah kissed her shoulder and nipped at the curve of her neck. She hummed her pleasure out, panting shallowly, swaying them both slowly, but firmly. She nosed the hickeys across the shoulders, proud of her territorial markings.

                "Mercy… goddesses above, you feel so amazing," Pharah rasped, exhaling rapidly. Mercy felt the adoration spread lower and meet her groin where the fire well expanded. She was going to be so raw but at this point she didn’t care, she welcomed the pain, her G-spot was so tender that every time it hit, she’d arch her spine into Pharah’s torso.

                "Pharah!" She moaned out loud, trying to move her hips. Pharah slowly grinded her pelvis in slow circles, kissing her shoulder and murmuring in her ear words that melted the other woman like decadent fondue chocolate, syrupy, hot and _oh so sticky_. Mercy panted as she lifted her hips and Pharah groaned. "Easy my dove, I'm close," she whispered huskily in her ear. Mercy shivered and held back a whine, holding onto Pharah’s hands tightly; fearing she’d crush them but knowing there’s no way she could even if she tried.

                "You want _it_?" Pharah murmured softly against Mercy’s alabaster skin, kissing it while still leisurely rolling her hips. Mercy huffed and closed her eyes, loving the way she was gentle but firm with her.

                "My dove?" Mercy opened her eyes and squeezed her fingers to let her know she was listening.

                "Tell me what you want," Pharah said in between kisses. Mercy whimpered and moved her hips in a circle. Pharah’s breath hitched and she rode them with her. Pulling out and then rolled in hard, making Mercy gasp out loud. Pharah continued pushing with her hips, she held onto Mercy and her mouth latched onto her shoulder again. Mercy wailed as her orgasm flooded out making her tense up and arch her spine, lifting Pharah with her who chuckled. Spent, Mercy flopped onto the bed on her stomach, legs trembling as they slid over the sheets. But she Pharah wasn’t done yet.

                Pharah pummeled her roughly from behind now, raising herself up to press down on Mercy’s lower back, forcing her flat on the bed as she rode her, thighs on top of Mercy’s thighs, skins slapping loudly. Mercy squealed and shrieked, incredibly sensitive, almost begging Pharah to stop. She squeezed her inner muscles and Pharah grunted to push past the fluttering, contracting muscles, grinding in deeper, hitting her cervix now. Mercy whimpered with each thrust, feeling slight pain. Pharah gave two labored pushes and froze up and dipped her head down to her chest, mouth open in a silent cry. Her pelvis tensed up tight and she squeezed her stomach muscles as her member pulsed and she felt the hot release load itself inside Mercy, who shook with another involuntary orgasm. She cried out as she felt her insides flood with more power than usual. Pharah gave three more thrusts, grimacing as she felt her member strain inside as it kept pumping. Mercy still felt so incredible despite her member almost going numb. The back of her head was hot and heavy and she felt like she could pass out. Mustering strength, she slowly pushed in one more time and Mercy’s body spasmed, making the woman cry out shakily. Pharah pulled the woman with her to raise her rump and let go of her waist, who followed limply. She leaned back on her heels, pulling out of Mercy’s quivering petals that poured, what she had just unloaded inside of her, heavily onto the bed.

                Mercy whimpered and sobbed from all the commotion inside her body. Shaking and quivering occasionally a spasm would make her clench her pussy tight. Pharah’s chest was rising and falling rapidly as she tried to regain control of herself and chuckled as Mercy’s rump quaked in front of her, pussy lips squeezing and fluttering. She ran her hands over them gently and Mercy twitched.

                "Ohhhhhh, hah!... Ms. _God_ ," she managed in a shaky exhale, trying desperately to swallow what little saliva she had left in her mouth. She didn’t notice until there was a wet pool of drool on the bed beside her mouth. Her body was wasted now. No longer able to keep herself up, she dropped onto the bed in exhaustion, she thought she might pass out right then and there, chest heaving and body still giving occasional spasms and twitches, making her moan each time.

                With her rump still in the air Pharah couldn't help but notice her member started to rise again. It was raw no doubt, but she didn’t care. Mercy lit all the fires in her joints, spiked her blood like a needle drug, gave her a hunger only she could satiate. Mouth practically watering, she leaned forward and kissed the skin hungrily. Mercy cried out when suddenly Pharah was kissing the entrance above where she had pulled out earlier, using her tongue to push the puckered sensitive bud. Mercy clenched her muscles tight and Pharah laughed. She then gripped her thighs from the front, pulling her closer and held her in a vice like grip that Mercy could hardly move away. She squirmed and raked the bed with her nails. "Oh, god, Pharah!"

                "Say stop and I'll stop, my pretty bird," Pharah murmured, kissing the reddened flesh where she accosted her earlier, dragging her long tongue up and over her tail bone. Mercy flinched and arched her back in response, almost drawing away. With one hand Pharah pushed down in between Mercy’s shoulders blades forcing her chest down onto the bed again. She clenched the bed sheets but spread her thighs when Pharah lifted her hips higher, pleased that Mercy wanted this too.

                "I'm not so sure," Mercy said after a few seconds of biting her lip. _Where did this woman get her stamina?!_ _What were in those fruit platters she consumed every morning?!_ Pharah resumed her licking and petting, using her thumb to delve inside Mercy’s lips, making the woman twitch and whimper spreading out to a moan. She mentally thanked that they had taken a bath earlier or this would be an absolute _no!_

                Pharah fully coated her fingers and pushed in her other thumb to the above entrance. Mercy flinched and clenched tight. Pharah kissed her rump gently, "Just relax darling, I've got you. You're safe with me."

__________________

                Widow arched and cried out, muffled by the mouth gag. She never knew shorty had such power. Tracer sat behind her and pulled on the end of the braid, yanking hard as she pushed with her foot onto her lower back. Tracer then with her free hand slapped her ass. Letting her go, Widow had flopped onto her chest, breathing hard and sweating. Tracer stared at her red bare ass. She had cut her out of her clothes earlier with a switch blade, careful not to cut the skin. Widow had looked up adoringly at her, mouth gagged she could only watch and anticipate. With slits in her clothes, Tracer gripped the edges and tore Widow out of them, shredding the skin tight clothes that already left little to the imagination. Tracer had taken a moment to stare at her beautiful body but then images of Sombra touching this body made her angry again and she pinched both nipples hard. Widow shouted and jerked in surprise.

                She felt like Sombra was playing a game with the images she left on the tele, Sombra lying naked with marks all over her back, bites on her neck and chest. Images of her hands tied up in front of her, breasts covered in candlewax, lipstick stains all over her pelvis and thighs.

                In all the images Sombra was enjoying them. Was Widow enjoying this as well? Was treating Sombra that way a reflection of what she wanted? Why couldn't Widow just talk to her about this stuff instead of running off to someone else to take care of her desires? Suddenly she felt sorry for the woman. She was going to give her everything she wanted then.

                Tracer was going to give her all she got.


	15. Something about you turns me to a Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 (last on-going sex chapter)
> 
> Both parties go wild~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning!  
> This chapter has heavy subject matter: anal sex, bdsm, sodomy, tied up and forceful sex. if this aint your thing, please wait for the next chapter.

                Mercy shivered as she tried to relax. She had never done this before but if it had to be with anyone it'd be Pharah she trusted most. Pharah pushed her digit in gently feeling Mercy relax a bit more. Pharah hummed her desire and felt her mouth water, her member started to painfully throb. She suppressed her urges as much as she could. She pulled out and then slowly introduced two fingers to gently push in and out, inch by inch. Mercy groaned in slight discomfort and tried to move her hips away but Pharah followed, licking her lips in anticipation.

                "Almost, baby," she murmured in a lusty haze. She grabbed the grape seed oil from the side table without letting her go and poured the thin stream down Mercy’s backside. She coated her fingers and helped slip some inside her. Putting the bottle away she rubbed the leftover oil over her twitching member. Just spreading the oil made her groan as her member swelled even more, wincing lightly at the rawness. She used the same hand she lubed up to prepare Mercy more, gently pushing three fingers in and gently spreading them as much as the tight muscle would let her. Going in a lot easier now, she lightly pushed in and out, spreading her fingers and then introducing four fingers and watched carefully when Mercy twitched and clenched tight around her fingers. Pharah kissed her skin sweetly.

                “You’re doing good, baby. Just a bit more. I don’t want this to hurt you,” Pharah whispered, voice rasping as she kept at bay. Her body wasn’t going to control her. She called the shots. Well more like Mercy called the shots.

                Mercy giggled, it sounded like Pharah was coaxing her at childbirth. She then groaned when Pharah pushed in all the way with her fingers and slowly pulled them out. Pharah couldn't hold back anymore, she was panting in anticipation, her mouth and member drooling. She gripped Mercy’s hips, pulling her back to accommodate them both and held her hot shaft by the base, fisting it. Mercy huffed in anxious anticipation and her eyes widened when she felt the wide head push in slowly and hold. Mercy cried out in slight agony and gasped in quick hitches. Pharah pushed the head, guiding it with her hand and when it slid in the tight ring she stopped and held still. _Oh goddesses, this felt so amazing._ She tilted her head back to reel in the delicious shivers that traveled through her core and spine. Only the tip was in, it might just be enough if Mercy said stop. Seeing as though she didn't complain, Pharah caressed her backside and slowly pushed in with gentle jogs. Mercy groaned and moaned and winced every few inches. Pharah went in halfway, held still again, fighting her release, clenching her muscles and gently pulled back out. Mercy relaxed and collapsed in relief. Pharah bent down and once gain licked her, kissing her puckered edge with her tongue making Mercy squirm but squeal in delight.

                "It’s alright, my dove?" Pharah asked quietly, lovingly caressing her thighs. Without a word, Mercy pushed up her backside with a playful wiggle and Pharah grinned. She again stationed herself behind Mercy’s adoring backside and gently pushed the tip back in, easing herself in slowly, huffing to control herself. Hands formed talon grip as she squeezed her eyes shut to let the quick pulse travel past quickly so she could please her lover without her busting just yet.

                Mercy knew what Pharah wanted. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Go on," she said in a hushed voice. Pharah paused, trembling, squeezing her stomach muscles as she felt the ripple within start to get hotter. She watched it enter slowly, seeing Mercy stretch to accommodate her. Mercy inclined forward more, hips arched perfectly and this time Pharah grabbed them in a tight hold. She pulled out and watched her shaft disappear back inside halfway; she repeated the process until there was an inch left. She paused and ripples of euphoria rolled up and down her spine in waves, causing electric zaps that seemed oddly numbing. Pulling out halfway she then arched forward with two more rough thrusts and she was sheathed completely. Mercy’s shriek was delightfully sinful and it made Pharah’s heart race.

____________________

               

                Widow's body writhed and her eyebrows furrowed, tears sparkling in her golden eyes. Tracer having been working out had done wonders for her strength and stamina and Widow found herself slipping on the edge, one she hadn't felt in a long time. Tracer had mounted her from behind with a shiny pink strap-on and had relentlessly smashed her, intending to hurt her. Even though Widow winced and cried out every few thrusts she was always waiting for more, the prickle in her chest and joints were new and she was loving the pain.

                Tracer held on as she took a second to take a breath. She gripped Widow’s trembling waist and stared down at her tattoo covered back, the light sheen of sweat coating her skin from the street lights pouring into the window. She hung her head in exhaustion, she had been panting and huffing so much she barely had time to swallow and when she leaned her head down, a trail of drool dripped from her bottom lip to Widows backside, pooling at the slit where she was connected to Widow. She swallowed hard and gently pulled back a few inches and then slowly slid it in _. She wanted this right?_ Tracer now shook, an overwhelming feeling consuming her. She tried to shake it off but tears pooled under her eyes, blurring her vision of the beautiful assassin that was bowed before her. _Fuck, why did she not want to stop hurting her?_ She shook her head and thrusted in deep again making Widow moan deep in her throat. _She likes this..._ Tracer closed her eyes and the tears spilled, hot, landing in thick drops on Widow’s lower back. Tracer rammed her hard again, rocking the arched rump, pushing Widow up further on the bed. The carpet had been rough on Widows knees, although she hadn't complained, Tracer didn't want to hurt her that way. She grabbed the hair again and yanked her head back, arching the former ballerina into an arch she knew she could handle. Widow’s eyes focused on hers, face flushing a purple hue, her labored breathing wet the fabric wedged over her mouth. Tracer leaned in and kissed the mouth over it and Widow groaned again, closing her eyes, her pretty long lashes resting on soft skin. The sexual sounds she made, did in fact arouse Tracer. They had never used a strap-on before. She had known no other way but to ram it inside her in one quick thrust and Widow had yelled in her gag, huffing and writhing but Tracer had taken a swipe at her back with a switch to gain a different sound.

                It was exhausting work. She was going to be in pain for a week if it wasn't for Mei's chryo -freezer. _How did Pharah and Mercy keep up with each other?_ Then she remembered that Pharah was stacked. _But Mercy? Was it easier on the receiving end?_

____________________

                Mercy giggled nervously as Pharah rested her pelvis against her backside, pushing her deeper into the bed. She huffed and shut her eyes tight, holding her position. Mercy squeezed around her member, coaxing it without even having to move. Pharah exhaled slowly, feeling her flesh ripple in delicious shivers. She lowered her head and the strands of her hair tickled Mercy’s back and watched in wonder when the alabaster skin prickled in goosebumps. Pharah kissed her shoulder blade and breathed hot on her neck. Her body was numb from pleasure, she wanted to move but Mercy was doing it on her own. The alabaster hips moved back and forth, at her pace, muscles squeezing when she lifted and letting go when she went back down, switching it up every few thrusts. She panted and moaned in her throat. Pharah always felt good. Impressed that she had taken time to prep her correctly warmed her heart and put a fire in her belly _. So amazing her attentive lover was._ Butterflies suddenly fluttered violently in her stomach. _Her lover,_ she repeated in her head. _Yes, make Pharah your lover._

                She didn't realize she had gained speed when Pharah fell back onto her heels. Feeling her nearly slip out, Mercy followed until she sat on Pharah’s thighs and used them to help her lift and drop. She gasped when she felt it push in deeper. Pharah leaned back and rested her hands on the bed, pushing her pelvis up, Mercy  reached behind and gripped Pharah’s hips to hold her up as she rocked up and down, panting and wincing every once in a while. Gradually she stretched enough for Pharah to move smoothly in and out.

                Pharah was panting and freezing up to suppress her orgasm. _Oh goddesses, she wasn't going to last long._ She wrapped an arm around Mercy’s waist and pulled her down with her as she laid down onto the soft pillows. Mercy followed, stopping her movements and waited for Pharah to settle herself again. She spread her legs and held Mercy up by the back of the knees. "Whenever you're ready, baby," she cooed.

                Mercy shivered at those words. Dutifully, she lifted her hips and dropped them, hitching her breath as she felt it hit in a different angle. She squeezed and Pharah dropped her head with a loud moan, she didn't try to even suppress its volume. Hearing the moan rumble and vibrate through her, Mercy began to pick up pace and this time it was Pharah who was hitching her breath and gasping, clutching Mercy’s hips holding her still when she came near. But Mercy squeezed her inner muscles and clenched tight, sliding up what she could, milking Pharah.

                "Hoh! … goddesses," she uttered when Mercy’s muscles clutched her shaft firmly. Her eyes rolled back, she couldn't take it anymore. Mercy supported herself by using Pharah’s strained abs to help her rock forward and back. Pharah raised her head and clenched Mercy’s hips hard, freezing up as ripples shook her body and exited in a soul escaping experience. She held her breath, shivered in her release, her skin goosebumping all over and then she gradually dropped back down to the bed, arching her spine and tensing her legs. "Fuuuuuuuck!" she finally managed to squeeze out of her lungs. Mercy however didn't stop, she rocked harder, and Pharah shook from the aftermath. "Waugh! Baby, wait!"

                 Mercy grunted with determination, her body was demanding release and she was so close. She rocked with urgency, she was on high so long she was going numb but she hadn't orgasmed yet. _Could she even achieve it this way?_ She squeezed her eyes shut when a sudden shudder rolled up her spine making her arch as it released shocks and zaps storming up her belly and down her thighs. She moved faster, chasing it, _don’t let it get away_! She was panting harder and gyrating her hips in sharp circles, concentrating on the knot in her pelvis.

                Pharah was crying out in alarm at how amorous Mercy was being, how fast she was moving with such urgency. _The woman of her dreams was going to end her_. She didn’t care. _What a way to go!_

                Wincing, she managed to sit up halfway on the pillows and cupped one of Mercy’s breasts pinching the nipple and her other hand went to her swollen sensitive clit. Mercy jerked when Pharah pressed on it downwards, rolling it. "Oh, fuck!" she shrieked. Pharah then sucked on her shoulder with her teeth and pulled Mercy to lie on top of her chest while she pumped with her hips, huffing and groaning in her throat. She clenched her eyes shut feeling it close again. She felt raw and bruised but she wouldn't stop, not at this rate. She wanted to come together with Mercy. She gripped her firmly but not enough to hurt.

                "Please..." Mercy whimpered but it wasn't nearly enough what she needed.

                "Please what," Pharah murmured in her ear huskily. "Stop?" Pharah slowed to a stop and Mercy frantically shook her head and rolled her hips, "No, don't! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

                Pharah furrowed her eyebrows and continued to pick up the pace, gradually slapping skins. "Look at me," Pharah commanded. Mercy did so, shakily turning her head, breath peaking. Pharah wrapped an arm around her throat, forcing her head back and the blue eyes widened at the restraint. She arched her spine and the fingers at her clit rubbed in slow but firm circles, gradually picking up speed. "You like this?"

                Mercy gasped out loud when she was hit with a sudden shock through her system. It vibrated through her and she couldn't stop shuddering and still she wouldn't release. She cried out, now sobbing and begging to cum. Pharah gripped her tighter and her fingers slid down directly inside her pussy and she pulled upward as if tugging at it like a hook, pressing down hard on her clit with her thumb, hips unrelenting.

                Mercy suddenly screamed, her orgasm finally erupting from her. Involuntarily her hips lifted and a jet like stream squirted all over the sheets, in three harsh spurts, each one emitting a shriek from the doctor. Pharah cried out in glee as she saw it happen before her eyes and felt the warm wetness coat her thighs and pelvis. She joined her immediately after, lifting her hips and shooting thick cum into her anus, flooding her there as well, feeling it explode painfully. She grimaced as it unloaded, huffing as her head went from heavy to foggy lightness. Her member felt like it was on fire. _Oh, she was going to need an ice bath to recover from this._ After a few seconds of her vison returning and feeling returning to her limbs, she shook her head to clear it and forced herself to quickly gain composure so she could tend to her lover.

                Mercy had fallen back against her, and Pharah leaned up on her elbows to give her more comfort as she rode the spasms out. Mercy was gasping and panting for breath, whimpering in her throat and twitching every few seconds, trying to swallow the drool that pooled at her mouth, down her chin. Her shoulders twitched, her legs trembled and her abdomen shook, her belly fluttering and her hands kept curling into fists.

                Pharah kissed her shoulder gently. "Good girl," she cooed. "Mmm, such a good girl." She took a minute to allow herself to soften inside of Mercy before she gently slid out, followed by a gooey trail that oozed out from Mercy who cried out from the absence and struggled to squeeze her muscles tight.

                Mercy still quaked and hitched her breath whenever another spasm would shake her. "Oh god..." she mewled weakly, closing her legs and attempting to curl up. Pharah collected her in her arms and hugged her close, kissing her forehead and cheek, rubbing her arms soothingly, humming in her throat in utter content and bliss.

__________________

                Tracer slowly unwrapped Widow like a fragile crystal vase. Gently untying and releasing her mouth, shiny wet from her own saliva while screaming and moaning. She then turned Widow onto her side and cradling her between her thighs she undid the latches of her belt and saw the red skin underneath when it came apart, making Tracer wince for Widow. The blue skinned woman exhaled and relaxed, still not saying anything. Tracer leaned over and kissed her shoulder lightly that looked like would need ice for a couple of days. Hopefully Mei was around. She tugged off the over stretched leggings and tossed them to the floor. She then wiggled down to untie her ankles, swollen and red from rubbing. Tracer but her lip, eyebrows drawing up. _I'm so sorry love..._ she then laid Widow carefully onto her back on the soft sheets as she began to peel off the hardened wax gently as possible. When she had been cleaned up she glanced up and saw Widow blushing, staring at her with half dazed eyes, adoringly.

                Tracer got her in a luke warm bath, using ice packs on her shoulders and skin where the wax had hit. Widow still didn't say anything the entire time. Tracer slid her fingers down her nape, having uncoiled the braid and letting it rinse in the water while she poured it over her head. Widow stayed still, knees drawn up with her arms around them loosely; chin resting on knee caps that were slightly pink.

                After getting her out of the bath, Tracer lead her by the  hands to the bedroom where Widow usually stayed and had her lay her on her stomach so that she could rub lotion on her back and legs so she wouldn’t scar. Even in so many battles, Widow’s body always looked pristine. Perhaps she healed fast. She probably didn’t need this treatment. Tracer didn’t care. She had hurt this woman in ways she couldn’t have ever fathomed possible. Perhaps it was a way to make herself feel better, Tracer didn’t know.

                After the gentle massage she bid Widow to lie on her back, coaxing her to turn over. There she proceeded to pour a copious amount of lotion in her hands and rubbed them together to warm up the ointment. She slowly and gently kneaded them to every limb and gently massaged her previously wax tinted breasts. Widow was watching her but she tried to focus. When she reached where she had slapped her before this all started, she froze. The cut had already closed up but she looked up to grab the first aid kit above the shelf of the bed for Widow whenever she would wake up violently from her dreams, usually cutting herself. At the time the assassin would deny assistance until Tracer demanded that she at least put on a band aid so it doesn’t get infected. Annoyed, Widow had done so, mostly to appease her. Now Widow hummed in her throat and Tracer glanced down at her. The woman reached up with her hands slowly and Tracer hesitantly allowed her to take her face in her palms. She flinched when the other woman spread her sleek thighs for her.

                " _Ma vie_ ," she crooned softly. "… _Je t’aime..."_   

_____________________

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon vie: French for 'my life'
> 
> Je t'aime: French for 'I love you'


	16. Dreamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admitting you're in love is hard work.

_The rain was coming down hard. Lightning streaked the sky. Thunder clapped and only emphasized the infant screaming in her arms. Ana did her best to shield her with her frame but there wasn’t much she could do from the cold. She was running as fast as she could, both arms wrapping up the child securely, holding her tightly to her chest, and trying her best to muffle the baby’s cries from attracting attention. She almost slipped on the loose mud but regained her balance, her leg sore from the bullet that had grazed her earlier. Her sniper rifle swinging from its shoulder strap about her back was of no help._

_“Ana!... *static* we can’t … Ana! Where are you *static*…”_

_She quickly pressed her back against a big tree, crouching low in the shrubs, using her body to shield the baby. “Hush, little one,” she pleaded, tears beading her eyes mixing with the cold rain. Her dark clothes helped camouflage her as helicopters above shined their spotlights around the ground. Even in dangerous weather they had opted to this. She waited until they passed. She then stayed low to the ground as she moved along the broken buildings, using its debris as cover._

_“Ana! Your coordinates! *static* … We…” Ana ripped the earpiece out and crushed it with the heel of her boot in the wet cement. She looked around wildly and chose to run through an abandoned warehouse. Taking cover from the rain, she gently laid the squalling baby on the ground, quickly taking off her coat. She removed the wet blankets and kept the ones she had taken her from the hospital bassinet. She made a sling for the baby with her jacket, keeping her face covered from the rain. The infant slowed it’s crying as soon as she felt warmth. Ana now had her hands free to protect them both. She loaded the rifle and pulled back the safety. Standing up carefully, she checked her surroundings and continued moving._

_A hover droid was scanning the area and she hid behind a beam. It was several feet away but she wanted it closer. As soon as it came in clear shot she took it out, damaging its circuits so no warning could be sent. Hurrying along, fixating her eyes into the darkness beyond, she held her rifle at eye level. The transport room had to be near. She scurried amongst the broken omnics, securing each one was deactivated. She reached the main circuit wall and pressed her shoulder under the lever to raise it up. Grunting, she pushed with all her strength, urgent adrenaline pulsing in her blood. The lever gave a thud as it slid into place and the wall lit up. The baby cooed at the light show as Ana searched the board frantically. “Teleporter, teleporter…” she muttered, running her eyes and pointer finger down. She saw it and jammed her fist on the button. It took a few tries but eventually the doors slid open with loud rusty clanking and inside the dark room was an illuminated portal. She moved quickly, lowering her weapon against the control panel and set in the coordinates she had memorized. The panel blinked alive and the portal began to power up. The loud humming was sure to attract attention. She stood at the foot of it and pointed her barrel at the open doors that were slowly starting to slide close._

_Sure enough, two omnic corpses had woken up, one dragging its torso across the floor and another was limping towards her. She got a clean shot straight into its red eye. She then raised her rifle and spied a low cable holding up a crate. She snapped the cable and the crate slammed down onto the dragging omnic, crushing it entirely. The door slid shut just in time when four more had risen. Slumping against the portal in relief, she kissed the infant’s forehead as it dozed off. The lights blinked on the terminal suggesting time to load cargo. She climbed up onto the platform carefully, swinging her legs over, grimacing as her wound rubbed against her pants. She stood in the center, one arm under the infant's sling, holding her close. She raised her head and closed her eyes as she felt the warm buzzing sensation of the teleporter. It felt like being submerged into rushing water and she always held her breath as such._

_When she opened her eyes again, the area she landed in was a small teleporter room that was no longer inhabited. Thankful that no one was wandering near, she stepped off the platform and undid the sleeves wrapped around her chest. She settled the coat and the sleeping baby on the ground in the crook of the room. She then turned to the terminal and raising her rifle, smashed the screens and the teleporter, securing her escape._

_All the noise hadn’t woken the baby up. She gingerly lifted her back up into her arms and keeping low in the shadows she spied the town she had been told about. Relief bringing a light speed to her feet she darted in covert mode. Entering the village, she stealthily snagged a sheet from a hanging line and draped it over her head to blend in with the locals. She made sure not to leave any belongings anywhere, making sure no clues were left. She knew where the district she had been instructed to was and she made a beeline for it._

_Inside a family was having a festive dinner as she arrived at the door. She knocked in a pattern and everyone inside hushed, cancelling even the music. The door slowly opened and an older man greeted her, eyes concerned and confused. Ana brought the infant out from under her cloak but kept her hidden from peering eyes. Realization dawned on his face and he ushered her inside, closing the door behind her._

               

                Ana slowly awoke at hearing the intercom call for Jack to go to the common room. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eye, pulling away damp fingers. She sighed and stood up, stretching. She looked down at her hands and saw a hazy figure of the little bundle. She closed them to fists slowly, sighing.

___________________

               

                Mercy awoke the next morning bright and early as per her daily routine, alarmed that she didn’t recognize her surroundings; she raised her head groggily and realized she was pinned down by a body. _Oh, that’s right… she had spent the night in Pharah’s room._ In her defense Pharah had hauled her in here and dumped her on the bed, completely distracting her from details of her space.

                Pharah was dead asleep. She had to wrestle herself from under her arm and leg. Despite being gentle, Pharah was incredibly heavy. Even being freed, Mercy had struggled to sit up. Not only was her body recovering (stiffly) but she didn’t want to leave Pharah’s warmth. The other woman groaned in her sleep, turning her head to snore at the wall. Mercy leaned up on her arms and kissed Pharah on the cheek, who grumbled incoherently, body half covered by the dark red linen. On Mercy’s insistence, they had managed to get out of bed to clean up and change the sheets and throw them in the washer. Mercy blushed hard when she remembered her … _incident_. After coming to her senses she had buried her face in Pharah’s shaking chest as she cried in horror. Pharah had the hugest, smuggest grin when Mercy had informed her that _that_ had never happened before. Pharah wrapped her up, kissing her over and over, telling her they were even. _Not in the slightest!_

                Mercy sat back against the fluffy pillows and watched Pharah sleep. It was only 6 A.M., why wake her when she had time off and had managed to fall asleep only four hours ago. Despite being incredibly exhausted, she was hungry and in need of coffee. She didn’t remember if Pharah drank coffee though. Deciding to go look, she gently pulled the covers back and tucked them around Pharah, giving her another quick peck on the cheek before dismounting the bed, wincing at the aches. She stretched and grimaced at the limbs popping and strained to move. _Why did her legs feel like she had been riding a horse for hours…?_

                Pharah had lent her a shirt since she had arrived with no particular clothes. Slowly making her way to the kitchen, she flicked the stove’s overhead light on and carefully and quietly searched the cabinets. She opened the fridge to find fresh veggies and fruits, juices and a carton of eggs. She pulled them out onto the counter and searched for utensils. Fruits and juice it was she guessed. The eggs looked tempting however; she looked up and spied a loaf of bread.

               

                Pharah slowly opened her eyes to the sound of a pan sizzling softly in the kitchen. She smiled to herself _, Mercy was still here_. Or was it her mother? Quickly she shot up to a sitting position and heard light humming. She stood up lightly and pulled on a new pair of track pants. She slowly padded to the kitchen and saw Mercy stirring something and heard her appreciation when the toast popped up. She yawned, scratching her belly and smiled when Mercy turned to find her leaning on the doorway.

                “Ah, sorry, did I wake you?”

                “I wouldn’t have wanted to miss this for the world,” Pharah said lazily.

                “Go back to bed, silly,” Mercy mused and returned to the eggs. Pharah moved closer and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, humming in gratitude. Mercy reached up with her free hand and scratched Pharah’s head lovingly, garnering a sound from her throat that sounded like a purr. “How’s your body?” Pharah asked and Mercy blushed. “Oh… well… I… uh…”

                Pharah chuckled, closing her eyes, “I’ve got salve if you want.”

                Mercy laughed, “Please, I have something for this too, though I must admit not to this extent, but I’m going to be alright. It’ll be a reminder either way… I’ll gladly heal slowly while you’re away.”

                Those last words made Pharah pull away from her. Mercy didn’t notice her mood change while gathering plates for the food, placed them on the table and left the kitchen. Mercy turned to see Pharah leave to the left and saw the plates ready. She grabbed them and poured the eggs.

                Pharah stared at the mirror with her face dripping wet, earnestly trying to stop her face from swelling up. She shook her head and sighed, dropping her gaze to the towels on the floor. She scooped them up and turning, bumped into Mercy. She quickly apologized but Mercy cupped her face and held her still, looking up at her. Pharah bit her lower lip and tried to look away, ashamed that she would cry in front of her. Mercy hugged her up tight and rubbed the back of her head and Pharah deflated in her arms.

_____________________

               

                “Athena, please locate Sombra,” Ana paced the room, eye on the AI’s main screen. A quick second scan and the AI announced its findings negatory. Jack was sitting at the terminal with Winston going over the details for the missions. He glanced over at Ana who was chewing her lip, something he recognized she did when she worried. “Something you want to share with us?”

                She stopped but didn’t look his way. “Sorry, Jack, but this is a different family issue. However, I’ll share a cup of tea with you once I find out what I need.”

                “This Sombra,” Jack sat back and rubbed his chin. “Sounds familiar. Did we arrest her once upon a time? I feel it’s a bad omen to say her name for some reason.”

                Ana chuckled and turned to face him, “Yes, you remember her, but no, never imprisoned.” She crossed her arms. “Although at this point, I wish we had.” She muttered to herself.

                “Dangerous?”

                “I haven’t decided,” Ana replied, staring at Athena’s screen. _Somehow she’s escaping Athena’s eye._ “I’ll check with you later, Jack,” she said with a wave of her hand and walked out of the room into the hallway. She stopped short when she saw a blue blur zip past with an odd whining sound. Ana stared a moment watching Tracer disappear around the corner.

                **_“MEEEERCY!”_**

                Ana flinched at the shrill plea that flooded the corridor, _what had gotten into her?_

_____________________

After a heavy breakfast Pharah had sleepily sprawled on the couch and lazily coaxed Mercy to join her. Obliging, she moved closer and let Pharah pull her onto her chest. Lying back, Pharah was already dozing off, her eyes sleepy with a hum in her chest that made Mercy smile softly. As Pharah’s gentle ministrations on her back slowly came to a stop, Mercy felt so much inner peace and happiness she could burst. She lay awake, watching her, the slow rise of her chest, strands of her hair leisurely falling into her face and the shade under her beautiful lashes. Mercy wanted to see this face, every day, rise to it and fall asleep with it.

                She wanted so much, she wanted the world to be safe but the world meant nothing if Pharah wasn’t in it. It wasn’t a world worth protecting. _Was that so wrong to think like that?_ It seemed like the world was trying to take Pharah away from her and she couldn’t stand it. When Scalder had called her out of the blue saying she had to be somewhere ASAP, she had honestly thought it was an emergency. Diorah explained the situation and suddenly Mercy’s schedule was freed up and she had ran. Without another thought she had made it to her apartment with seriously nothing more than the intent to be with her. Here they were… and yet Pharah felt so far away. She would leave in less than a day. She would be back. _Right?_

                Mercy couldn’t understand the tears escaping, falling on the fists clutched at Pharah’s chest. Falling in love with a soldier… how could she fall in love with a soldier? She had promised never to do it again… before she knew it Pharah’s snore broke her out of her thoughts. She smiled now, looking up at her beloved warrior. Once Pharah had dressed up in a feather headdress while playing cowboys with McCree and had rushed past her in her childish giggle, but here she lay on top of a grand woman whose life mission was to protect. Out of the blue, Pharah wrapped her up closer, resting her chin on her head, still snoozing. _Was she dreaming?_

With the sound of Pharah’s heartbeat, Mercy slowly fell asleep as well, content, warm and loved.

____________________

                               

_“You can’t be serious…” Ana stood in the doorway, already confused as to why she was the one summoned. Alejandra had refused to look at the baby when it was born, told the nurses to pack it away, although her words were cold, her lips trembled. “It’s for the best. It didn’t deserve death because of my decision. But it won’t be safe with me.”_

_Ana placed her hands on her hips, eyes furrowing. “You lied to us?”_

_“I need you to do something for her,” Alejandra looked at her finally and Ana saw the pain of a mother with a heart wrenching decision._

_“A girl,” Ana said softly, shaking her head and looking away. “You lied to us about being pregnant when it turned out you actually were pregnant! Now you’re asking me to help?!”_

_Alejandra’s eyes pleaded, “She deserves a safe life. She can’t have that with me. I have too many enemies, she’ll be a target. They’ll hurt her to hurt me.” She heaved a breath to fight a sob that ached in her chest, “Please. Take her.” She produced a cube of information and Ana reluctantly took it, scanning the coordinates and glanced up in shock. “This is … what you want? We can protect you both. Here at Overwatch. Everyone.”_

_“Go,” Alejandra replied, looking away. “If you don’t do this, then her blood is on your hands.” Ana fumed and rushed forward, grabbing her face, tears in her eyes. “How could you do this to us? Are we not family? I thought you loved her.”_

_Alejandra’s tears finally fell. “It’s because I love her that I did this. Now go, please, there’s no time.” Ana swallowed the knot in her throat and slowly kissed her on the forehead. “Be safe,_ habibti _. We still love you very much. Please remember that.” With that Ana quickly left the hospital room._

               

                Ana walked the gardens. The sun was up high now; the ocean breeze blowing over the cliffside was mildly refreshing. She sat down on a boulder and crossed her arms staring over the ocean’s horizon. A barge blew its horn far off amongst the gulls cries.

                “If you wanted to speak to me, all you had to do was ask… not Athena,” a small chuckle to her left. She turned her head and saw the purple outfitted woman, sitting a few feet away, leaning back on her arms, staring out as well. “This view never changes.”

                Ana watched her hair gently sway in the wind and then at her eyes crinkle when she laughed, looking at the cliffs where the base of a lighthouse stood lonely. “Actually, that’s new.”

                Ana nodded and shrugged, “McCree took the airship to show up Tracer and ran it into the lighthouse. Gabe punished him severely for it, since it was his favorite spot.” That made Sombra laugh out loud and Ana chuckled along.

                They sat in silence afterwards, enjoying the scenery and Ana would never admit out loud that she enjoyed the company.

___________________

               

                Mercy had barely put her jacket on as she stepped out of the elevator with a forlorn sigh when suddenly Tracer, out of nowhere, grabbed her arm. "There you are! I've been trying to reach you! Why is your phone off?!"

                "H- how'd you know where to find me?!" Mercy exclaimed and winced as she was dragged away. "This is an emergency!"

 

                Mercy tried to focus on her coffee as Tracer paced back and forth rapidly, fearing she would wear the tiles out. She was talking fast, completely incoherent. Mercy tried to pick up clues but whatever was distressing Tracer was big she gathered. _Belts. Regret. Cheating. Hacker bitch. All night. Amazing. Crying. Get back at her. More crying._ Mercy raised her hands up to get her attention. "Tracer please! How can I help you when-"

                "I slept with Widow!" Tracer blurted and Mercy sat back. _Was that all? Was this ... news?_

                "Uh... well.... it was obvious," Mercy said with a tilt of her head. Tracer frantically waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, no! Not like you and Pharah. I mean, I think? No! It's not the same! I mean you two are in love right? So, it's not the same!"

                Mercy rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. _Love... huh._  "Tracer, honey..."

                But Tracer went on a spiel again and once again Mercy lost her. She stood up quickly and grabbed Tracer by the shoulders to steady her. "Breathe, breaaaathe, good. Good. Now what-"

                "I fucked her hard," Tracer wailed, tears streaming down her eyes. Mercy still didn't understand. "Uh, without... her consent?" _What was the issue?!_ Tracer pulled away again, pacing as she spoke with her hands.

                "She and Sombra were sneaking around while we've been seeing each other and Sombra shared Intel and I lost it on Widow. Completely lost it. I'm talking hair pulling, slapping, tying her up, biting and whipping her! I’m absolutely sixes and sevens about this!"

                Mercy stared stunned at her, one sleeve of her jacket sliding off her shoulder. _Whoa_. She never knew Tracer had it in her.

                "D-did you hurt her? Did she … fight back?"

                Tracer's shoulders slouched, "No. She stayed the night and when I was _'done'_ she said... she said she loved me. In French of course but I understood..."

                _Oh._

                Mercy exhaled and rubbed Tracer's arms, dipping her head down to look her in the eye. "Isn't that a good thing? Isn't that what you want with her?"

                "I don't know..." Tracer said with a lip tremble. "I wasn't expecting this."

                Mercy nodded and helped straighten her up. _You and me both._ "Look, I'm sure you two can talk about this."

                Tracer shook her head and covered her face. "I can't. I ran. I haven't slept all night. I didn't know where to go. I just kept running. I wanted to talk to her but I don't know... I felt ashamed? I don't know!"

                "Easy!" Mercy opened her arms when Tracer flung herself at her, bawling into her chest. "I'm sorry! I panicked! I didn't know who to turn to!"

                "Shh. Shhhhhh, it's okay. You're going to be ok. If Widow isn't going to murder you when she finds you, then that's a good thing, okay?"

                She petted Tracer's hair gently, not like a child but like a distressed puppy. She hugged her tight. "Love doesn't have to be complicated. If you two feel the same for each other, you should talk it out. And if you don't feel the same, you still should talk about it. These things have remedy."

                "I don't know how I feel..." Tracer mumbled in her chest. Mercy looked out the window. "Well, you mentioned someone had gotten involved with Widow and it made you upset. How upset? Just angry? Were you jealous? Did it make you sad?"

                Tracer was quiet for a few seconds. "All of the above?"

                Mercy chuckled and pulled Tracer to have her look up at her, cupping her face. "There, see? You're doing fine, considering. But yes, talk to her. It seems like you both need to figure this out. Preferably the sooner the better."

                Tracer looked away, suddenly shy. "Yea... I-I guess you’re right..." she inhaled a deep breath and let go, backing away to let the hands fall on her shoulders instead. "Thanks. I'll go talk to her then. Sort this mess right."

                Mercy smiled endearingly, "Good." Tracer nodded and took two awkward steps back and quickly sped out of the room. Mercy stood a few more moments before picking up her coffee to stare out the window. _Sure, great advice Mercy, how about you take some of your own?_ She sighed and hung her head. Love was actually pretty complicated. But only because she was making it that way.

                She walked back into her office and sitting down to get to work, she activated the screens. As they loaded up, she noticed she was out of nibs. She searched her drawers and finding none, stood up to check the cabinets before calling Marianne. She pushed aside binders and other things she hadn’t seen in a long while when suddenly the binder on top fell down next to her. The noise made her flinch and she turned quickly to catch it before it fell to the floor. Papers fell out and she bent to collect them. Suddenly a photo caught her attention and she froze, staring at it wordlessly.

 

               

                The next day, bright and early Mercy was in the med bay, helping with stock to be sent out to the countries in need. She scanned each pallet with her holo-tablet, helping the dock workers with priority packing. Ana stood by the doorway waiting to be noticed and when Mercy caught her eye she smiled with a wave of her fingers. Mercy handed the tablet to the packer and nodded for him to continue. Mercy stuck her hands in her white lab coat pockets and walked briskly over to her.

                “Ana, hello. Is there something you need?” Mercy brushed the hair out of her eyes. The notion was now a habit ever since Ana had teased her when she was younger that long bangs in front made her look juvenile when she had desperately tried to look mature. Ana grinned at that gesture.

                “I’m surprised you’re here actually. I thought you’d be waving our brave people off.”

                Mercy looked at her wrist watch and swallowed hard. “I was hoping to get this all done before departure honestly,” she rubbed the back of her neck and looked behind her. Ana clucked her tongue.

                “These boys know how to do their job, dear. I think you should go and soak up all the time left,” Ana refrained from saying anything else from the look in Mercy’s eyes. The blonde nodded slowly and excusing herself she walked down the hall in heavy strides.

_________________

               

                Pharah was opening up her heavy duty locker. She shoved the tool bag inside and her army jacket. She was making sure her cargo pants had all the necessities that she could carry without sounding like a coin machine.

                "Nice ride," came a lilting voice behind her. Pharah turned her head and putting down her bag, she smiled. "Yea, we get the best rigs in the house."

                Mercy chuckled at her dorky sense of humor. Pharah snorted and returned to securing her belongings in the cabin lockers. Pharah noticed Mercy was looking over the cargo hold, feigning interest, the woman disapproved of violence and especially of guns. Ana had to convince her thoroughly to practice with one every day. Mercy at the end of the day always left it in the practice range and always retrieved it on missions, even then she hesitated. But when one day D.va and Mei's life were compromised, she had helped finish off the attack and from then on carried one diligently. _She had pulled it on Pharah twice now._ Pharah held out her hand and flicked her wrist motioning at her hip. Mercy gave her a confused glance and then nodding, parted her lab coat and unclasped the holster releasing the blaster. Pharah checked it over and smiled approvingly. Mercy kept it well polished and cleaned. "Just because it's a weapon doesn't mean it has to be grungy on my person."

                Pharah grinned and unlocked it and checked to see if it was loaded. She gently jammed it back into place and handed it back, butt first. Mercy hesitated a second and then took it from her hand and put it back in its holster that was attached to her leg. Pharah clenched her jaw at that. Mercy crossed her arms and rocked on her feet, looking everywhere but at Pharah.

                "So, three months... of peace and quiet."

                Pharah chuckled and her hands went to her waist. "You'll finally have some when I'm gone you mean?" Pharah tilted her head, mimicking the doctor. "Didn't fancy our abrupt meetings did you?"

                "Like I said, I'll take the time to heal."

                Pharah laughed and locked the unit, pocketing the key, zipping up her military pockets. She put her hands on her hips and rocked on her left hip, "Duty calls. Like they say, soldiers aren't going to march themselves." She tried to make it light but Mercy barely cracked a smile. She reached out and pulled Mercy into an embrace. Mercy held on tight, burying her face, probably to hide tears as Pharah petted the top of her hair.

                "Remember when we were younger, mother used to always catch us playing hide and seek."

                "She'd get mad at me because you had to be in bed and I was the responsible one."

Pharah snorted and pulled back to look at her face. A few kisses on her temple to coax her to look up and Mercy’s glittering eyes made her sad. She cupped the face and kissed the nose.

                "You gave me something when I said I was scared. Do you remember?"

                Pharah dug into her shirt neckline and pulled out the leather strap necklace, weathered and a bit frayed on the edges. From it dangled a hoop earring with two little songbirds chasing one another. Mercy stared at it, it needed polishing but under Pharah's shirt it still glimmered in the faint light.

                "Eternity." A smile spread across her face slowly and she laughed. "You still have that?"

                "It’s my most cherished possession," Pharah stepped back to gently lift it over her head and out of her hair and she held it with two hands. "The braided rope is from my father's nation. It was my mother’s until I was old enough to appreciate things that didn’t have value but hold meaning. The earring is from you, to quiet a sobbing child. As you can see, it means a lot to me. I want you to hold onto it for me, it'll bring you peace and keep me close to you."

                Mercy lifted her pony tail and let Pharah drape it over her head until it settled around her neck. She picked up the earring made charm and stroked the little bird on the bottom. She had completely forgotten about this. She never saw it on Pharah often, mostly the leather strap but never the charm.

                "Isn't this your good luck?"

                "Trust me, I got plenty of good luck on my side as of late," Pharah said softly, gently lifting Mercy’s hair from her nape. "And much more to hold me over."

 

**_20 minutes till departure. All units please board the airship. I repeat. 20 minutes till departure. All units please board the airship._ **

 

                Pharah and Mercy had glanced up at the voice in the air and then looked back down at each other. Scalder and Timothy were trekking up the ramp, chuckling and talking until they glanced up and froze at seeing the women standing inside. Pharah nodded at them and they took their seats, belting up.

                "This is it," Mercy said and waved at the men loading in. They nodded in return and one was loudly dismayed that she wasn't joining them. Pharah chuckled and held out an arm to escort Mercy off the ship. She walked with her to the base and when all soldiers were accounted for, they were reluctant to say goodbye. Mercy quickly perked up and took off her earrings. Quickly sanitizing them, she offered them to Pharah who held out her hand, confused.

                " _These_ are my favorite pair," Mercy said with a shy smile. "I'll want these personally handed back to me."

                Pharah rolled them in her palm and nodded with a grin. She put the blue sapphires onto her lobes, clipping on the backs and put her hands on her hips, chin up. "How do I look?"

                Mercy’s lips wavered slightly, "Nothing short of amazing."

                "Pharah hurry up, Jack will be here in five!" Someone yelled from inside.

                Pharah shrugged at them to stop interrupting and turned back to Mercy.

                "That's my cue to avoid an ass kicking."

                They both chuckled and nodded at each other. Pharah stood a second longer and then giving her a small wave, she turned and walked down the ramp.

                "Pharah."

                She froze and turned her head, expectantly.

                Mercy swallowed hard and gripped her hands tightly _. Just say it. Say it!_ When Pharah raised an eye brow in confusion, Mercy felt the knot in her chest rise. Her heart was hammering and she brushed the hair out of her eyes to appear casual. She stared hard at Pharah. _Please read me_. She swallowed again and breathed, voice wavering. "Will you... wait for me?"

                Realization dawned on Pharah's face. She took a step off the ramp and smiled up at her, "I'd wait a hundred years, if not more."

                Mercy chuckled in her tears and nodded, "I'll hold you to that."

                "Hoh, here comes Commander..." Pharah heard Scalder mutter. Solid footsteps were heard and Mercy turned to greet him, still a few paces away when suddenly Pharah ran forward and grabbed Mercy by the arms and pulled her close. Surprised, Mercy turned and lips were pressed on hers. Before she could react, Pharah then bolted up the ramp as it was closing and leapt inside, rolling onto her knees. She glanced back and waved quickly when she could still see Mercy who was blushing as the Commander greeted her in confusion. He looked over but Pharah was already in her spot. Scalder and Diorah had helped strap her in as soon as she had slammed into her seat, like clockwork. The overhead door thundered into place and all was quiet except the metal clangs of heavy boots on metal.

                Jack came in through the side door and eyed everyone. "Everyone accounted for?"

                There were glances around the room. "Nobody but us chickens," they all erupted in mirthful chatter. Jack stared at Pharah. "Going to get yourself killed out there, future-commander?"

                "Not really planning on it. Why? Is there an early retirement plan?"

                More chuckles.

                Jack didn't laugh and then walked away. "Alright, be a good bunch of boys and girls and we'll see you all back soon." He stopped at the door and looked over his shoulder and shook his head. "Nice earrings, soldier." Everyone craned their necks to look at Pharah who proudly grinned.

                “Hey, I saw you pick up something from the floor when you Indiana Joned in. What is it?” Timothy asked, motioning at her hand with his chin. Pharah shook her head, “Something Mercy probably dropped.”

                “Well, look at it!” Scalder said annoyed at the obvious. Pharah rolled her eyes and told him to mind his business. It was a photo but without taking a second to look at it, she unzipped her pocket and zipped it back up for security. Just another thing she had to return to her love. She smiled at herself, patting it.

                When the ship lifted, Mercy was still standing at the base dock, watching as the large ship draped a shadow from its bulk. The loud humming and wind picked up rustling her hair and clothes but she stood still. It quickly shot out of sight and she could imagine hearing Pharah’s voice, ‘hey, driver, mind slowing down, trying to nap here!’ She chuckled and shook her head. Her hands went into her jacket’s pockets and her eyes widened when she realized the photo she had absently placed inside was gone. She bit her lip and tried to think where she had misplaced it. She turned and walked back inside. She hoped she hadn’t lost it after finally finding it again.

____________________

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of grammatical errors cause I want my editor to be surprised but I don't think it works when she shakes her head at the mistakes,haha, love you baby!
> 
> *junkrat's away*


	17. Down with the Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's busy trying to save the world while trying to handle their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I butchered accents
> 
> I am so damn sorry!

                “Dr. Himikawa, what can you tell us about the outbreak that is spreading throughout the world as we speak?” Everyone hushed as they intently listened, recording hover bots slowly circling the room and reporters taking avid notes, glancing up at him expectantly. The doctor nodded and leaned closer to the mic, trying to ignore the many flashing photography. He raised his head and cleared his throat.

                “With extensive research and diagnosis with the I.W.H.O, we have confirmed that the sickness is roughly translated to the Neo-poliovirus.”

                The volume of concerned voices rose over each other and Mercy tried to listen calmly and wait patiently. The ushers quickly settled people down. Marianne, by Mercy’s side, was alarmed by the reaction while Mercy stayed collected; hands folded in front of her, hair up in a bun to keep her bangs from falling into her face. She wore glasses that served as deflectors of any bright photography so she could keep from squinting. The two other doctors were shaking their heads at the people’s reaction. However Mercy continued when the room settled enough, raising her voice for those who were intent on recording her words.

                “The symptoms are familiar 80% with the exemption of the post-polio Syndrome, which means typically it won’t return to the host in later years-“

                “-It would eventually just kill people instead then!”

                “Are the symptoms the same?!”

                “Who are the ones mostly affected and are there any vaccines?!” A reporter interrupted. Mercy looked sharply at him. “We are doing our best to assess the severity at this point-“

                “-Wasn’t Polio eradicated a century ago, worldwide? What made its reappearance?”

                Marianne and Mercy’s eyes swung over to a woman on the far right. Again the ushers and guards had to inform the crowd to calm down or they would be kicked out. Dr. Vasechkin stepped up this time, her tone clear and precise. Everyone immediately silenced.

                “Ve, at zis present time, have not come to a conclusion yet. Ve can only zurmise the outcome in order to contain the virus that has hit many nations zeemingly at once. The entire medical team Vorldwide is doing its absolute best in reproducing the virus with the nanotechnology that has progressed a thousand fold sinze Dr. Zeigler has joined our team. In very short time ve vill have everything back in order. Ve did it before and ve vill do it again. Az for zose affected, it is once again targeting the young children, pregnant individuals and zose vith veakened immune systems. As Dr. Zeigler has mentioned, it is exempt of the Post-polio Syndrome, so yes, there have been many expirations and the numbers are climbing rapidly.”

                “Was Silent Transmission the reason it wasn’t 1000% eradicated?”

                Dr. Vasechkin nodded at the reporter, thankful for his knowledgeable question. “Unfortunately complete resolve and annihilation of the Virus can only be achieved if evory single person on zis planet has been vaccinated and monitored. Az much az the I.W.H.O has reached out its armz, not many have accepted our help or heeded our warnings. Because of zis we cannot be sure where the spread haz started or commence treatment to the onez that are severely impacted. Every single medical port has been enlisted to extract as many replicas of the containment viruz using the registered and tested nanobiology.”

                Mercy listened carefully as the older Biomedical Scientist explained in practiced mannerism, showing her worldliness. Marianne watched the two of them. Dr. Zeigler seemed enthralled by the Russian doctor. She had to admit, the older woman was striking in the way she spoke, carried herself and presented her voice to the crowd. Everyone was quiet, slight humming from the omnics recording and a slight cough who people inched away from. At that the scientist lifted her eyes, sharp dark blue eyes framed in dark lenses accentuating her cheek bones and dark hair held up by a silver pin.

                Dr. Himikawa answered the quiet fear. “Everyone can be at ease in this conference room. Upon entrance you have all forgone a sanitization procedure. This entire room is safe, rest assured.”

                Mercy looked down at her notes and she slowly glanced up at an omnic who was intently watching her. Marianne traveled along her gaze and her eyes settled on the omnic as well. Mercy and Marianne exchanged a glance. _Did she see that flash of red too?_

Another question interrupted their thoughts. “Are omincs carriers?”

                The room hushed. Dr. Vasechkin and Mercy held their tongue, thoughts churning in their heads to answer appropriately.

                “Omnics have been tested and have come up positive.”

                Vasechkin gritted her jaw at the male doctor’s response and Mercy bit her lip in worry. As if humans weren’t on edge about omnics as it was. _Not good._ The room erupted in questions and suggestions to be rid of the machines worldwide. Mercy shook her head.

                “Omnics are starting the human annihilation all over again!”

                The head scientist and Mercy shared a glance and gave her a curt nod. Mercy cleared her throat and Marianne raised her arms to gather attention and quiet the audience. “The omnics can only be first affected by human contacts that have been found carrying the virus. The ones tested thus far are by the army who are deployed in countries with unfortunate circumstances, mostly due to casualties of war.” She swallowed the last words harshly and continued after a drink of water. “They have been quarantined and sanitized in their stations to stop the outbreak. Starting since last week, immunizations, sanitation tents and nanobiotech-vaccines have been sent worldwide to help the M.E.T contain the virus until we can re-create, if not improve, a cure-all. In the meantime, those who we have been able to reach out have been stabilized for further monitoring under strict supervision. We have a trusted medical structure that is doing its upmost to help those in need.”

                “How many have been affected according to statistics?” A reporter said raising his hands.

                “As it stands…” Himikawa glanced at the other doctors who were watching him. “Two million,” he finally said. The room erupted in gasps and outcries. “Are you bloody serious?!”

                “And because of that we have to get back to work. This meeting is adjourned.” Himikawa stood up first and walked off to the back of the conference wall. “Just a few more questions!”

                Guards had to hold people back as they tried to push through. Mercy swallowed hard and stood up, following Vasechkin, bidding Marianne to stay close. Once hidden and out of the noise Mercy pulled Marianne aside and asked her if she was alright. Marianne nodded, still visibly shaken from the experience.

                “You vill get used to it.”

                Both women looked up and saw Vasechkin waving off the wait staff, turning to them, hands in her coat. “I vant to say it gets better, but the field ve are in doesn’t make promises, just doing our best.” She approached them and Mercy found herself self-conscious towards the taller woman. With her piercing stare, Marianne became a puddle. “I have heard good things about you Marianne in Dr. Ziegler’s report. Ve look towards your future with great promise.”

                All Marianne could do was nod and smile weakly. Mercy squeezed her shoulder that helped her relax.

_____________________

               

                Pharah landed on top of the payload as deftly as a giant bird of prey. She crouched and asked for statistics. "So far so good, Captain. We've secured the area. We should be able to arrive without any issues."

                Pharah nodded. _That's what she wanted to hear._ The giant crate was covered in magnetic sheeting and hauled by a carrier omnic. Pharah straightened up and gripped her rocket launcher. She searched her surroundings when suddenly everything was too quiet. The omnic kept moving. These streets weren't safe. They had been bid to escort the supplies to the camps without damaging a single vial. All guards and three of her Raptorian squad were vigilantly watching. Even when they got close to the hospital, they still weren't out of the clear.

                Reaching the gigantic metal gates of the hospital, Pharah stared up at them being slowly opened. _Why was a hospital, which is supposed to be accessible to the public, be shut like this?_

                Once inside they entered a security chamber, with translucent rays examining the cargo for contamination. She and her crew took off their helmets and identified themselves. The metal sheeting from the cargo was removed to reveal a clear thick plastic case and inside another glass box of a million vials, shimmering with nanos. Pharah glanced at them and she smiled at the thought of Mercy raising a dropper on a disc to examine the biology within the vials. Pharah had no doubt that Mercy’s hard work was undeniable and she was going to secure it to the end.

                Upon reaching the end of the tunnel, the doors opened with a hiss and steam. On the other side, sanitized guards and packers waited for the cargo, saluting the officers. They saluted back and Pharah stepped forward. "Captain Amari, here to deliver 8529W7892 as ordered."

                She waited for them to acknowledge the cargo with a hover scanner. It returned to the head medical scientist and he nodded. "Thank you," he shook each of their hands adamantly. "Thank you, so much. This brings so much relief. Finally we can do what we can to help the people in need."

                Pharah saluted and turned back the way they came. Metal and armor was heard as they exited the heavy metal gates. She stared up at them before putting on her helmet. She glanced at each of her men. "On to the next one." They nodded and took flight.

                Pharah stayed a second longer when she thought she was being stared down. When nothing presented itself she cautiously took to the air and followed her squad mates.

__________________

               

_Soft breath at her ear, gentle kisses against her shoulder, sweet murmurings as lips traveled to her neck, the tender twist of skin on skin had Alejandra arching her body into the warmth of the body above her._

_“Are you alright?” the husky voice asked, caressing her cheek gently. Soft lips brushed hers and pulled back to look at her. Alejandra nodded and tugged the body back on top of her, loving the weight press her into the mattress._

_“Does it hurt?” they asked, concerned, carefully pushing with their hips. She shook her head again, wordless except for the soft hitches she gave whenever she felt the member slide in and out cautiously. They had been big, but with appropriate measures on their part it had been almost effortless. They had prepared her almost to the point where Alejandra was a begging and sobbing mess. She clutched the torso to her, kissing the mouth fervently, allowing them to move, and swaying their bodies as they rocked them._

_“Ya Hayati, Ana Bahebak,” the voice whispered softly. Alejandra cupped the face and eyes glittering with tears, she repeated it and they smiled. Their mouths met again and she sank into a blanket of warmth._

 

                Sombra shot up from her perch. She frantically searched her surroundings and spotted Widow crouched up on the dorm tower’s 11th balcony. “What can I say, except you’re welcome?” she said with a grin to which Widow rolled her eyes. She shot the grappling hook forward and landed on her feet, dropping Sombra backwards onto her back with her in between her legs. Widow stared down at her, hands on her hips. Sombra’s tensed body settled and she chuckled. “Tell me how good it was.”

                Widow lowered down to sit on Sombra’s hips, whose smile immediately left her and she hitched in a deep breath in surprise. “Ohho, so this is what that lil Speedy Gonzalez has you into huh?” Widow remained wordless and expressionless.

                “What’s wrong? Little mouse got your tongue?” Sombra’s grin returned and Widow still only stared. Sombra gave a frustrated sigh and sat up with Widow on her waist, bringing her closer. Their noses touched and Sombra found herself leaning in to kiss her, only Widow pulled away, standing up and making distance between them. Sombra sprang to her feet and glared up at the assassin, “So, now the roles have reversed has it? You’re done with me?”

                Widow’s hand gently caressed Sombra’s cheek, silencing her. She leaned in close and her eyes narrowed. “I will never be done with you.” She pinched Sombra’s cheek and laughed. Sombra yanked away, rubbing her cheek in disdain.

                “What do you want anyway?”

                Widow rocked on her hip and looked at her again, “Did you find what you were looking for?”

                Sombra turned away with a huff, blowing the side bangs from her face, crossing her arms. “My business here is done. Not that it’s any of your business. So I’m out.” She spun around with a flick of her hair and grinned, waving her fingers. “Best regards to your new playmate. Adios!” and she vanished. Widow remained where she stood, the gust of wind picking up. Down on the beach a blue blur caught her view. And her smile returned. Tracer was running along the beach. Perhaps running wasn’t the right word. She was trailblazing down the beach, churning up sand and scaring wildlife, yelling at the top of her lungs. Widow cocked a curious eyebrow. She hadn’t seen her in two days since their ‘incident’. Widow had returned to her loft many a times, hoping to catch her. But the Brit hadn’t been home at all. She watched as Tracer finally stopped to catch her breath, bent over, hands on knees, chest heaving, and sweat dripping down her face. _Or was she crying?_

                Widow turned away, leaving the image behind. She looked towards the Dorm towers and instead went the opposite direction, throwing a grappling hook.

________________

                               

                "This is the third district, Captain. Surely you've noticed. Doesn't look right." Michalka had reported to the captain, but saying what was on his mind as well.

                Pharah rolled up the sheets she was examining on her desk and stuck them into the transport tube, eyes never meeting his. "Any explanation we get will only be an excuse. They'd lie to us. We shouldn't get involved in their own country affairs."

                "Captain, with all due respect, we are involved. This is why we are here, to help people. The gates aren't there to ward off wild animals. It's to ward off people who can't afford the medicine. I know you feel the same way too. We have to do something!"

                "Enough," Pharah straightened up and shoved the tube into his chest, making him catch it. "We are here to do our job."

                “Our job was to ensure that the people in need get their medicine-”

                “ ** _Our_** job is to protect the medicine until it reaches the hospital where they can evenly distribute where needed. How are we to know where it is needed?” She turned away and the soldier, who produced more records, presented her with more papers to sign.

                “It’s obvious,” Michalka replied. He froze up when Pharah slowly turned to face him, her eyes narrowed. “That’s enough of your doubts. You’re dismissed.” Pharah motioned to the carrier. “Both of you, leave me.”

                Saluting curtly, they both exited, leaving the room quiet except for the soft hum of the air conditioner above her. She slumped back in her chair and massaged her temple. She had headache medicine somewhere. She rummaged in her many pockets and the small photo slipped out, sliding onto the floor. She glanced at it and immediately scooped it up but this time the image caught her eye. She bit her lip and placed it on her table to find a suitable spot for it to get back to Mercy. There was a slight knock and Pharah grunted an entrance while opening her drawers one by one, hastily.

                Suoh stepped in around the door cautiously. Pharah lifted her head at the medic and he rattled a bottle. She sighed and nodded, bidding him in. “Thought so,” he said with a shake of his head. “You soldiers need to keep hydrated and have your mind alert in this heat.” He poured her three capsules and she received them gratefully, chugging water immediately. He pulled out his stethoscope and walked around to her back where he listened to her lungs.

                “Glad you’re still doing well. In a few hours, after meals, I’ll be in the med bay, giving precautionary immunization if you would be so kind to drop by.” He lifted her wrist and pressed two fingers lightly into her pulse point and timed her. He nodded again and leaned against her desk while Pharah stretched her neck. He glanced down at her desk briefly, noting the paperwork but also noticed the photo. He picked it up and chuckled.

                Pharah stopped and watched him smile, she dropped her arm. “You know who that is?”

                He responded with a snort, shaking his head. “Devonte. The craziest mofo you’ll ever have known.” He gestured to the photo and she finally examined it. “How’d you get this?”

                Pharah was too focused on the dark skinned man, who had a dog bone in between his teeth and trying desperately to hold five puppies that were squirming and reaching for the dog bone. Despite the humorous calamity, his clear green eyes were focused on whoever was taking the shot. Pharah slowly raised her eyes to Suoh. “It’s … Mercy’s. She dropped it on the ship when she came to say good bye…”

                He was silent a few moments and sat back on the desk. “Didn’t know she still had it. She said… she had gotten rid of everything.” He scratched the back of his neck. Pharah again stared at the photo; she flipped it back in her wrist to see if anything was written on the back. Only a small heart was scrawled on the top right corner with the date. She put it down on the table. “I’ll have it returned to her when I get back.” Pharah stood up and faced the wall map, mapping out their next route safely.

                “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” the medic said behind her. “I think she may have wanted to get rid of it.”

                “Whatever her intentions were, I will let her take care of it herself. Or is this man so vile to her that I should do the honors?” she said, turning to face him with a cap in between her teeth. He only stared at the photo. She capped the marker and waited, almost tense. _Did this man hurt Mercy?_

                “Vile? No. Not Devonte. The man was built for war most definitely. Mercy mellowed him out that none of us could believe it was the same man,” Suoh chuckled, still staring at the picture. “That woman honestly had the magic touch to those she loved, very startling actually. We all called her a witch. He _didn’t_ like that though.”

                Pharah almost dropped the marker but she quickly regained composure and put her hands on her hips. “An ex-boyfriend?”

                Suoh shook his head, raising the picture again. “Fiancé.” He dropped the photo onto the table and gathering his things he nodded at her with a small smile. “Thanks for the memories, Captain. I expect to see you in med bay later today.” With that he shut the door and left her alone. Pharah stared at the photo on the desk. Devonte. An ex-fiancé. The photo was taken a decade ago. _And Mercy had gotten rid of most of his reminders?_ She sat on the chair and with a sigh pocketed it. Either way, it belonged to Mercy; she had to do with it what she wanted.

__________________

               

Mercy at her desk suddenly sneezed out of the blue. Confused, she reached over for a tissue to blow her nose. _Was she coming down with something?_ “You know that saying, stupid people are immune to colds?”

Mercy turned around to see Ana at the door _. This woman certainly had a lot of free time_. Mercy chuckled and shook her head. “Well then,” she closed up her screen and turned to face Ana, standing up. “Is there something you need?”

Ana shrugged and walked in, arms crossed as she slowly walked over to the window across from her. The sea breeze blew in gently, swirling the transparent curtains, almost in her face. “I suppose with the boys gone it’s gotten fairly quiet. I wanted to make sure you weren’t lonely.”

Mercy swallowed hard and pulled at her collar, feigning looking through her records when Ana glanced her way. “I’ve been much too busy. My life is never dull.”

At that Ana gave a throaty chuckle. She watched Mercy’s lithe fingers travel across several screens at the speed of light, practiced and self –reliant.

Mercy was too aware of the eye watching her intently, she went over multiple screens often returning to the same one to appear extremely busy. _Why was this woman making her nervous?_ Oh. That’s right. She was a MASTER SNIPER whose daughter she was sleeping WITH. She almost covered her face in embarrassment. _Your daughter nearly killed me in the sheets._

When Ana cleared her throat, Mercy’s soul almost made a run for it. She retrieved it by hastily taking a sip from her cold mug, making a face. Ana laughed and Mercy’s eyes shot up at her. Ana shook her head and walked back to the door.

“You really need to take it easy,” she paused with her hand on the doorframe and with one last glance at Mercy; she stepped out into the hallway, out of sight.

_________________

 

                Pharah stood still in the shadows and observed from a distance. The payload was moving but unfortunately it was slow moving. The only reasoning she could see behind it was its security to deliver the fragile items safely and intact. However, there was the mystery why they needed so many guards. Her orders were simple. Gather a team, protect the payload along its delivery and make sure the physicians receive it without a hitch. Nothing else. You were not to ask anything of your commanders. Do as you’re told. Pharah liked to follow the rules. There was order and organization. Do your job right and there'd be no issues. Regardless of that, something didn't sit right. Michalka’s words played in her head over and over and the seed of doubt had been planted.

                She watched civilians carefully; although few did stop to glance over most of them were murmuring amongst themselves. This _was_ medicine right? Pharah stared at the draped payload and pressed her lips in a thin line.

                The third run was the one that made up her mind when am errand tomato had pelted Joaquin in the back. He swung around blaster in hand and people screamed to take cover. Pharah gave him a sharp look and he immediately lowered his weapon. She did catch a glimpse of a person running away. _How obvious._ She gave a quick nod with her head to their left and he bolted.

                "The rest of you stay with the payload,” she ordered. The omnic kept moving and the haul lurched again. She looked up and saw something glint in the distance. "Sniper! Get down!" People scattered and the soldiers tensed, raising their barriers. A shot went through the omnic and it sputtered to a stop with a hole clear through its chest, narrowly missing the cargo. "Hitch! Michalka! Split and find them!"

                The two left in a blink without hesitation. Pharah quickly imported codes to the haul and a barrier hummed over it, her back covered by the last two soldiers who were warily watching the skies. "Flight!" Pharah and the other two shot up into the sky as a grenade had been launched over the horizon and slammed onto the payload. It made the sound of a ticking bomb and the explosion was blinding. Taking cover from the debris, Pharah quickly jumped back into line to see if any civilians were hurt. One woman who was bleeding from her forehead, yanked her arm away from Pharah. "Because of you people this has to happen!"

                Pharah pressed her lips together and opened her mouth when suddenly she was interrupted.

                "Captain...!"

                Pharah spun around to see the two soldiers kneeling over what was left of the haul. Pharah approached sullenly, staring down at the debris. Amongst the smoldering wreck, underneath it all only a few vial trays were left unharmed. Pharah sighed and knelt to collect them. Mercy’s hard work. Her creations. Her desire to help humanity. _Who would do this?_

                "Captain!" Her comm rang out. "We've got the sniper!"

                "Bring them to base!" She ordered. "We'll get to the bottom of this!"

_______________________

               

                “I said I was indisposed,” Widowmaker said lowly, eyes glaring at Reaper who paced in front of her. When she arrived she had been practically grabbed by other agents who had been told to bring her to Reaper the second she stepped in. Glaring at them they had immediately released her. Upon entering the dark hangar bay, Reaper was furious.

                “Not good enough,” he snarled, huffing as he paced, hands fidgeting over his guns. “You were gone _too_ long. You’re going to tell me the best assassin in the world just had a small mishap? Huh? If you needed backup you need to say something so I can send someone who **can** do the job.”

                “The Minister is dead. I did my end of the job. Your men were supposed to collect,” Widow said as a matter-of-factly, hands behind her back, head held high, staring him down over her nose. Reaper wouldn’t dare kill her. It wasn’t his call. But none the less he made sure he wasn’t happy. He back handed her across the face and her head snapped to the side. With a low growl she turned to face him slowly and he was in her face, daring her to retaliate. But she didn’t. If anything she resumed her poise, still glaring at him. He growled and spun away from her. “Get out.”

                Taking a few seconds to move, she turned away and exited the massive doors. She took the elevator up to the rooms that were more like a supply room for their own weapons. She entered her section, pressing in the code and felt slight relief as the chilly room welcomed her. She walked in and let the door close behind her. The soft blue glow at the foot of her rest bed calmed her. She sat down on her bed and then lay down. Certainly it wasn’t as comfortable as Tracer’s bed, but it would do to escape. She closed her eyes, not feeling tired nor restless. Suddenly the holo-screen lit up above her bed and she opened her eyes to see who her next target was.

                Tracer’s chipper face and iconic salute greeted her and she sat up slowly, golden eyes narrowing. Without a second thought she grabbed Widow’s Kiss and rounds. She punched in the code to exit and she immediately rushed to the transporter. She moved swiftly, leaping down the rest of the way instead of taking the elevator and jumped into the teleporter room where the assigned agents helped her load up her destination. She climbed up onto the portal base and turned to face the door. Reaper was standing outside it with his arms crossed. They maintained eye contact while it started up. “ _Va au diable_ ,” she hissed and then she vanished in a blue light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya Hayati - My life/ my love - in Arabic  
> Ana Bahebak - I love you - in Arabic
> 
> Va au diable - Go to hell - in french


	18. Open my Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah just wants to finish the missions in peace so she can go back to her hot-loving woman of her dreams. Is that too much ask?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gather those clues peeps. Or you're forever confused.

_Pharah was looking at herself. The mirror was starting to finally reflect what she always dreamed of. What she saw in her heart and her mind was beyond a doubt taking shape. She closed her eyes and let the water drip from her face. She lowered her head and sighed. A heavy weight was beginning to lift. It was different now._

_A hand caressed her hair gently making her look up and then the hands cradled her face. The fingers traced her cheekbones down to her lips. "It’s coming along nicely," the young woman hummed. Pharah grinned, blushing._

_"But, you've always been so gorgeous."_

_Pharah giggled girlishly. Now the hands tugged at her arms. "Come to bed. You've been staring at yourself long enough. Give me a turn. I wanna see you_ tambien _."_

_Pharah chuckled and gave in, letting the woman lead her to the bedroom. Somehow it made her freeze and the girl turned around to look at her questionably._

_"It doesn't change anything does it?"_

_"I thought that was the whole point," the girl laughed._

_"I mean," Pharah shook her head and blew her bangs finally dragging them away from her face. "You'll always see **me** , right? I'm still the same person. Aren't I? You'll tell me if I change too much on the inside won't you?"_

_The young woman sat on the bed, examining her carefully while Pharah chewed her bottom lip nervously. "You'll always be Pharah to me. Always. So far, none of that has changed." She got up off the bed and strode to where Pharah stood and pulled her back inside. "But if you ever have doubts, I'll be here to reassure you."_

_They leaned in for a kiss and embraced. “Will you wait for me?” Pharah asked quietly, her hold tightening gently around the woman’s slim form._

_Lips pressed to her ear and whispered, “I’ll wait a hundred years, if not more.”_

 

                Pharah slowly opened her eyes. She slowly sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She sat a few minutes before getting up to stretch. _Why would she have an unprovoked memory about her?_ It was so many years ago, she felt as though she had faded away. Seeing her again must've evoked inner thoughts. Pharah shook her head and stood up. The air was a bit brisk which meant the sun was barely up. In the courtyard she heard hustle of men and cargo. When she stepped out they all stopped and saluted her. She nodded at them and went to wash up.

                An arm draped about her shoulders when she exited, she was tugged lower and a chuckling Hitch punched her in the arm. "I heard you were video chatting last night. How'd it go?"

                "It was Mercy," Pharah pointed out.

                "Yes, we all know that part."

                "I **_mean_**! It was strictly business!"

                "Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

                "Oh blow off the lot of you. Dr.Ziegler had information about the missing vials. As Captain, she was patched to me through the system!" Making it clear it wasn't a private personal line.

                She saw the roll of eyes and groans. "C'mon, Pharah. You're our only piece of fun around here."

                "It’s Captain Pharah, to you. And I'm not a piece!"

                "I'm sure the good doctor would disagree."

                "Would’ya stop!" Pharah exclaimed exasperated. She covered her face when she felt it burn up and the crew laughed.

                "Alright, alright, we’re done. That's our Pharah quota for the day."

                Pharah shook her head with an exasperated sigh and wrapped the towel around her forearm. “Any word on the sniper?”

                Michalka crossed his arms and leaned back, the chair groaning under his weight. “They haven’t made a reappearance since then. We think that it was a warning. But I don’t think it was an attack on us, specifically.”

                “I call bullshit,” Joaquim muttered under his breath. “They destroyed millions worth of medicine. It’s a complete attack. The local are against us.”

                “You’re just saying that cause you got pelted with rotten veggies!” Hitch called over his shoulder while working on the payload’s schematics. Joaquim gave him the middle finger behind his back. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know I didn’t belong to a team!”

                “He’s right,” Pharah said rolling back her shoulders. “They’ve clearly got something against the military. We’ll get to the bottom of it. For now, we move on with the mission. Everyone go get set up. We leave at 700.”

                She returned back to her room to exercise. She did 100 sit-ups, 100 push-ups and 100 pull ups along with 100 skipping rope. She was drenched in sweat, especially now that the heat was rising. She mopped her face with a wet cold cloth and headed to the mini fridge to get herself a water. She accidentally brushed against her desk and activated her tablet communicator.

               

                Mercy was brushing her teeth when she heard the tablet ring from the other room. Confused, she hurriedly rinsed her mouth and face and ran to the bedroom to pick it up. Nobody answered back, except small grunts. _Was someone prank calling her?_ She looked at the details. The location was from Egypt.           

                "Uh, hello?" She asked loudly. There was shuffling, scrambling and panting grunts. _Was someone having sex and accidentally called her?_ She looked at the number. _On Pharah’s phone?! Was Pharah having sex?_ Apprehension rose in her chest and she called louder.

                Sure enough the screen blinked on and a sweaty Pharah answered, out of breath and eyes wide. "Mercy?!"

                Mercy instinctively relaxed, feeling relief flood her body. She laughed and gave her a nod. "Yes. You... called me. I'm guessing by accident."

                Pharah grinned, "Never!" She cleared her throat and leaned against the desk. "Well, actually maybe this time, yea." She saw Mercy bite her lower lip and Pharah immediately tensed. She looked down and remembered she was only wearing her gym wear, midsection completely exposed and shiny with sweat. “Oh, uh… sorry for my … appearance.”

                "Working out? I'm surprised you have the energy,” Mercy commented, leaning in closer on her elbows.

                Pharah chuckled and shook her head, running her fingers through damp hair. "Yea, the heat’s pretty bad. Sort of getting used to it but some of the boys are shriveling up."

                Mercy giggled, "Be sure to keep hydrated. Please." She added with a playful tilt of her head. Pharah smiled and looked away; suddenly shy of her appearance, half covering herself with one arm while the other held the tablet on her lap. Mercy folded her hands under her chin and smiled. _She wasn’t so shy last time she was ravaging her for hours_. "I like what I'm seeing," she said in a sing song voice and Pharah gave her a lop-sided grin with a laugh, her stomach muscles tensing and curling. Mercy nearly zoned out and ran a shaky hand through her hair as she exhaled, staring right at her with clear blue eyes that froze Pharah.

                "Well, then, seeming as though we ... are communicating by accident. I suppose we can... talk?"

                Pharah smiled leniently, "If that’s what the madam wants."

                "Ohhhh, I want many things unapproachable at the moment." Mercy accented it by leaning back in her chair. Pharah just then realized that Mercy was only in her black bra barely covered by a grey cardigan that was displayed open. _On purpose?_ Pharah shifted her weight from the desk and bit her lower lip. She quickly undid it but Mercy had caught it and a wicked grin crossed her lips. She leaned forward again with a playful smile. **_Oh no._**

                Pharah swallowed hard, "What... w-what did you want to talk about?"

                "Well," Mercy looked off screen and Pharah took that moment to slap her forehead in embarrassment. "Seeming as though the last topic was about your mother..."

                “Ah,” Pharah was almost thankful for the topic change. "No word on her yet?"

                Mercy smiled to herself and shook her head. "Athena still can't locate her."

                "She's gone off the radar before, sure she's doing it again," Pharah said with a light shrug, scratching the back of her head.

                Mercy nodded slowly, looking directly at Pharah now. She leaned in again and Pharah instinctively moved back as if she were actually there in the room with her. "How are you doing?" Mercy asked softly.

                "I'm fine. Doing fine. Mission is a mess but I'm fine."

                "Wonderful," Mercy beamed. Pharah twitched in front of her and Mercy giggled. "Do I make you nervous?"

                "Honestly?"

                "Pharah," Mercy said warningly. "I'm trying to make conversation. Or do you just want us to ogle each other."

                Pharah burst out laughing and Mercy began to laugh as well. " ** _Why_** are you so nervous?"

                "I'm sorry. You make me feel all kinds of feelings and I'm worried it'll all just ... spill out like... guts from an open stomach wound."

                "…That was cute until the last part."

                “See!?” Pharah gave a half hazard laugh, covering her face. "I'm really no good with talking."

                "No, I know..." Mercy said delicately. She then noticed Pharah's ears. She slowly frowned. "Your earrings..."

                "Oh,” Pharah stiffened and sat up straighter. “I... put them away to... keep them safe. I might lose them during helmet removal... or something lame like that. I didn't want to risk it. They ... seemed significantly important."

                Mercy’s face dawned in realization and gave a heavy sigh. She leaned back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I see... _You_ have it."

                Pharah nodded mutely, not meeting her eyes. She opened the drawer and pulled out the clear little bag she had the two items in. "I gave you my word and I'll return these to you... as promised. I guess you dropped it. There was no time to return it…"

                Mercy was clenching her jaw, "Who saw it?"

                Pharah pressed her lips tight, debating but Mercy’s tone was hair raising. "Who else saw it?!" She said louder.

                Pharah heaved in a breath. _What was the big deal with this guy?_ "Suoh," she responded in an exhale. "Just, Souh."

                Mercy grimaced and stood up, pacing in front of the tablet. Her hands were on her head and she was muttering in German.

                Pharah didn't know what to do now. She stared at the photo again. His dark hair and dark skin, glittering eyes and the identical sparkling earrings that the flash caught, were familiar but she had never seen the guy before. He had a tough build and suddenly images of this man rolling in the sheets with Mercy invaded her thoughts. _Did he make her scream like she did?_ She clenched her jaw, breathing in. _Hold your horses Pharah, this was 10 years ago. Of course Mercy has had lovers before you._

                "What are you thinking?"

                Pharah was snapped out of her thoughts and she guiltily shook her head, "Nothing."

                "You're thinking about him aren't you?" Mercy frowned at her from the other side.

                "Aren't you?"

                "No. I mean _, I wasn't_. I don't... I wouldn't..." She gestured to herself and then to Pharah and shook her head. "I just thought I had gotten rid of it."

                "Why?” Pharah asked tentatively. “Was he awful?"

                "No... the opposite. I was young and didn't know how to handle grief." Mercy’s lip trembled and she sat back down, covering her face. Pharah suddenly saddened and held the picture tighter.  _So that’s how it was..._

                "I'm so sorry..." she said softly. The image of Mercy wiping her face with her sleeve shook her. She wished to reach over, to hug her close and kiss her face. “I didn’t mean to … I’m so sorry, habibti…”

                Mercy shook her head and sniffled, “No. I think you were meant to see it. Force me to come to terms. The timing was just … out of nowhere.”

                Pharah swallowed hard and looked up carefully, “Were … you going to tell me, someday?”

                Mercy sighed and looked off past the screen, “I’m not so sure… I thought if I pushed past it and shoved it way back … I could move on…” Mercy’s eyes and nose were red. She looked downright tired, but oddly enough adorable enough to squish. Pharah lowered her eyes ashamed of thinking that way when the woman was in distress. “I suppose that’s my skeleton in my closet.”

                Pharah glanced up rapidly, “That can’t be true.”

                “Are you saying there’s more that you know?”

                Pharah raised her eyebrows, “No, ma’am. I’ve seen the way you swing that blaster around!” Mercy made a wet laugh and she shook her head, half covering her face. They were quiet for a few minutes. The silence not bothering them, Pharah wished desperately she was beside her.

                Finally Mercy looked up after she had calmed down. “I promise I don’t think about him when I’m with you.” That made Pharah clench her jaw and she exhaled, putting the photo away back in its drawer.

                “Baby, you’re allowed to think about him. I won’t restrict your life because of your memories. Memories are precious, good and bad. We learn something from them. Life is a lesson,” she quickly stopped when she realized what she had said. “Crap, I’m sorry.”

                “It’s okay,” Mercy said quickly. Maybe too hastily that it dumbfounded Pharah temporarily. They both blushed. “I like being called yours…” Mercy was trembling visibly. “I’m… yours.” She inhaled and closed her eyes. “I want to be yours so much it hurts…”

                Pharah was tensing up as her heartbeat was beating a mile a second. She gripped the edge of the desk in tight knuckles. Her head felt thick and tiny electric zaps covered her from head to toe, she held her breath. Mercy swallowed hard and looked about ready to cry again. “Mercy…”

                Mercy bit her lower lip, _Pharah was the one_. Seeing a picture of her ex didn’t bother her. She had accidentally shown the pic to previous lovers and they had mental breakdowns at the comparison. But not Pharah. Not her beloved brave soldier with the heart of gold. _Pharah was the one_. She was sure. So sure she ached to hold her and feel her against her body. To kiss those beautiful lips, to caress her back when she arrived tired. To spend endless days together. _Pharah was the one_.

                She looked up at Pharah who looked so apprehensive and she knew why. It was almost comical but distressing because Pharah had been patient. _So patient._ “Pharah… I’ve been meaning to ask you.”               She began and then swallowed the lump in her throat. “Does… does your mother know? About us, I mean? How you feel … about me?”

                Pharah deflated and rubbed her temple. “My mother has kept secrets from me. ‘Protecting’ me as she calls it. No, I haven’t said anything. If she knows or suspects, let her. But I won’t be the one to tell her.” Mercy lowered her eyes and Pharah ducked her head to catch her gaze. “But… if you want me to…”

                Mercy shook her head, “It’s not that. It’s just … what do you think she thinks of me?”

                Pharah deadpanned. She chuckled but quickly stopped, pursing her lips at Mercy’s serious expression. “Are you asking if you think my mom doesn’t think you’re _fit_ for me or something?”

                Mercy looked away, chewing her bottom lip. “I know someone nearing 40 has no reason to worry, but this is Ana and I have no idea… I just tense around her? It’s weird. She’s been my role model. Would I disappoint her with…?”

                “Being with me, you mean? Why would that matter? Wait; is this what you have been stressing about lately?”

                “It’s not,” Mercy said almost too quietly, playing with the sleeve of her cardigan like a child who was caught guilty. Pharah smiled at her and wished so hard to hug her up.

                “Mercy, my beautiful dove, we’ll run away if you want. That way we won’t have to say anything to her.” Pharah could hardly finish her sentence without cracking up and Mercy mocked slapping her. “That’s awful!”

                Suddenly there was loud banging at Pharah’s door. Pharah motioned for her to wait a moment and went to answer it. There was murmuring and Pharah nodded, she turned back inside, closing the door behind her. She had received a letter; upon opening and skimming it quickly she hastened her step towards the tablet and gave her a guilty, sorrowful look.

                “I’m sorry, there’s an emergency. I have to leave,” Pharah was beginning to remove her tank top when Mercy interrupted in a worried tone. “Will you be okay?!”

                Pharah turned to look at her concerned face and smiled sympathetically. “I’ll be fine. I have a great team to back me up. And… someone waiting for me,” her tone softened. Waving a goodbye, she smiled and reluctantly logged off. She sighed heavily but at the same time was perked up. _Mercy was thinking about the long run_! With a grin on her face she quickly got in the shower to take away the heat of her sweat and donned the stretch suit that went under the Raptora.

               

                Mercy sat back in her chair and exhaled. _Why did she bring up her mother twice in a conversation?_ That wasn’t what she wanted to tell her. Lord, why was she such a coward? She dropped her head into her hands and let out a guttural groan. She slowly raised her eyes remembering the way Pharah looked at her before signing off. Those eyes so tender and full of love. She rested her head on her arms and stared at a photo of Pharah and her squad mates grinning at the camera from a victory. Her grin was of confidence and security. Mercy’s heart warmed up and she reached out with a finger to trace the woman’s face. “I love you …” she whispered softly.    

 

                Pharah and her men marched side by side of the payload. Everyone alert and vigilant. Her black armor glinted in the sun and she almost cursed that this was the only one available while her blue one was being restored. They had started out earlier. They had informed the medical staff that they were on their way and to watch out for them. Few chickens pecked at the sandy street but no other sound was heard except their feet and the whirring of the bastion leading the cargo. Not long into the haul when there was trouble already. The cargo paused without instruction and Hitch went to examine the motherboard.

                Pharah ordered a report. Hitch shook his head as the bastion now rose back up to its stance and continued a block before pausing again. Now they were in the open. The guards surrounded the cargo like the petals of a flower, weapons aimed out and their backs turned to the payload. Pharah let Hitch fiddle with the tech.

                "I thought we had triple checked that last night?" Pharah hissed under her helmet. Hitch shook his head as he earnestly tried to start it again. "We did, Captain and once more this morning."

                Pharah heard shuffling and swung her weapon at a dog whom was nosing around her barrel. She lifted it and shooed it away. The payload churned its gears and the hovercraft levitated again. The bastion however wasn't responding. "Oh, what now?"

                "I think we're in a _Web_."

                "A Web?" Pharah turned her head to look at Michalka who nodded, eyes ahead. "I think we're being hacked."

                "What?!"

                Sure enough the sequences that Hitch was trying to run were going backwards and Arabic words ran across the screen, glowing brightly and suddenly the eye of the Horus stayed in the background pulsing as it swallowed all the coding. "What kind of shit-!" Hitch was good but he wasn't familiar with this particular hacking.

                "Override it Hitch! Come on!" Joaquim yelled nervously over his shoulder, quickly swinging back to secure their surroundings.

                "Oh good idea, wish I'd thought of it!" Hitch grunted in sarcasm. The bastion then slowly went into sentry mode and they all froze. The barrel slowly turned to them and they split in all directions when the Gatling pelts hit the floor they once stood. They soared and spread out, swooping up and down, the bastion following their movements, trying their best to distract it while Hitch moved in to stop it.

                "Take it down before it hurts any civilians!"

                Pharah was the first to lunge down the second the bastion had to reload. She shot a grenade at its head but it recovered in time to shoot it out of midair. The explosion was blinding and debris fell as the bastion’s barrel slowed to a stop. Joaquim was panting as he held onto the handle of his blade shoved into the bastion’s circuits. Pharah and her team landed. Michalka cursed under his breath. Pharah looked over at him and noticed he was hit in the leg. He waved it off. "Still intact. I'll be doing hurdles before you know it."

                "I'll only believe you if you win against Tracer,” Pharah commented, eyes on the streets.

                Michalka looked aghast at her, "Why you do me like that?"

                "Hitch, anything on the board?" Hitch raised his helmet visor and she saw his face shiny with sweat. "Never seen anything like it," he grimaced and she noticed his chest piece was cracked. She turned him to face her and he shook his head. "I can beat Tracer as I stand." The boys chuckled.

                Pharah shoved him away from her and paced the area, looking into the quiet shops. "Show yourself!" She barked. "Let's have a chat! We're trying to help people here. You gain nothing but people dying by doing this."

                Pharah peered inside a particular shop, "We're here to help."

                "Just a few more minutes," Hitch mumbled under his breath as his fingers worked rapidly. Suddenly a shot went directly through the crack of his armor and he fell backwards with a spurt of blood from his mouth. "Hitch!" Michalka ran to cover him and Joaquim and Shiko stood up in arms. Pharah spun around and spotted someone running away at fast speeds.

                "Get Hitch to base! The rest of you get out of here!" She took chase of the figure, dodging pillars and blankets hanging from clotheslines. They kept running, clearly knowing the sharp turns and dead ends when she ended up in one. She launched herself upwards, over the roofs to have a bird’s eyes view of the streets. She hovered for a few seconds and sure enough a shadow was moving rapidly under vendor tents and shops. With a snarl she dove downwards with her thrusters propelling her forward. She miscalculated her landing and crashed into a melon stand. Standing up to shake herself free, she froze when she heard giggles. The pause was short lived when suddenly the ground dropped from underneath her feet and she fell a good ten metres before landing in the debris. Spurned with rage she rampaged out of the pile and surged forward.

                "Coward, show yourself!" She yelled, raising her canon. She halted when she heard the same giggles all around her except she couldn't see anyone. Even in this underground area sun shone through the massive hole she had created falling in and yet her eyes couldn't adjust. She did notice however that the walls were painted in the eye of Horus symbol. _What in goddesses’ name?_

                Sensing a trap she backed up slowly and started up her thrusters and launched up. As she exited, a sting hit her in the gap of her hip and she collapsed back down, falling again ten metres, creating a cloud of sand and dust, spraying debris everywhere. She coughed, landing on her chest almost crushing her sternum. Her eyes drooped even as she fought to climb to her feet. She raised herself to her elbows, managed to crawl out of the pile, joints shaking until they finally gave out on her. She summoned all the energy she could to be able to see who her attacker was. A pair of feet came into her blurry peripherals. They approached her closer, crouching down to her eye level and Pharah weakly raised her eyes. The blurry vision raised a finger to their lips and shushed her. "Shhhhh. Have a good sleep, Daddy."

                The world was black even before Pharah had finally closed her eyes. _Alejandra…_

___________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, even i don't know where im running with this. We're going together for this ride readers!


	19. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People just love to mess with the good doctor. And it's about time Tracer and Widow talked.

                “I think I'm missing something."

                Tracer had her pulse pistols pointed up at the building where Widowmaker stood, weapon aimed down at her. That was the usual. Mercy standing in front of her was not. Her hands were free where they could see them, holding them up but bound.

                "Ladies, if I may. I'm spoken for.”            

                "Be quiet!" Widow hissed.

                Mercy cleared her throat, undeterred. "Tracer, honestly if this is a new kink that the two of you are trying, I reeeeeally don't think I should be included."

                "You aren’t in a place to say anything,” Widow sneered at her.

                "I politely decline."

                "I said be quiet!"

                "Sorry, doc. I, Uh, honestly had no idea,” Tracer shrugged apologetically with a worried smile. “Uhm, Widow, luv, what's going on?"

                Widow poked Mercy with the end of her rifle, moving Mercy forward. Mercy rolled her eyes, "OR what? I walk the plank? You used me as a lure and it worked, now let me go."

                "Is that how Pharah shuts you up? By sticking her-"

                "You do **not** get the right to bring her into this! Whatever issues you have it’s with Tracer. **Not** my love life!" Mercy shot back.

                "She's right. She's right, Widow, innit? The issues with me. Let Mercy go,” came Tracer’s voice from below.

                Mercy huffed in making her point but Widow yanked her back and they were nose to nose. "I think you know a little too much."

                "I’d so _hate_ to disappoint you but I couldn't care less about you one way or another. But I am Tracer’s friend. And she isn't fond of the way you're touching me."

                As if to clarify she looked down at Widow’s grip on her forearm. "Now, if you would kindly let me go... I'll be out of your hair." Mercy said softly as melted butter but with a slice of a hot knife.

                Widow scoffed at her. She yanked out a blade from the top of her boot and yanking Mercy nearer, eyes never wavering from her gaze, she snapped the ties and let her go with a jerk. Mercy fixed her lapel and glancing once at Tracer, nodded at her then back at Widow. Looking straight ahead, she walked past her.

                When Mercy disappeared from sight, Widow whipped around to see Tracer was gone. She was in the middle of cursing when suddenly she was knocked to the ground onto her back, catching sight at a flash of blue as she whirled around. The streak darted back with a giggle and jumping to her feet, Widow gave chase. Throwing her grappling hook, she scaled the building that Tracer went around to intercept her on the other side. Landing on a ledge she used her scope to search for her. It didn't take long. The target focused on a backside of a blue trail and she was gone again. But she caught the glance back as if beckoning Widow to follow.

                Widow clenched her jaw. Most certainly she wanted the woman alive. _Alive was ... more engaging than she had ever imagined_. But she had orders. She mulled it over, pacing, eyes narrowing and hissing under her breath. Finally making up her mind she threw the grappling hook and followed the path she had left. _Fuck orders._ If anything she wanted to fuck the little Brit who was now playing with her emotions. With a snarl she landed on top of a monument museum and alarms rang out from the interruption. Almost instantly she was surrounded with armed men and she sighed at the delay. She raised her rifle at one and abruptly she went flying backwards when stray bullets cascaded the air. Widow landed on her back and sat up quickly scrambling for her weapon that is until a sight caught her eyes. Tracer was whipping around the men, disorientating them as they nearly shot each other. Instead she knocked them into each other and once the last one landed heavily she slowly rose to her feet, with a breathless giggle. She turned to face Widow who had the Widow’s Kiss in her face. Her shoulders sagged lightly but then they went up in a shrug. Widow fired and Tracer dodged it. Tracer spun around and diving low, she collided with Widow and rolled with her on the roof, wrestling for the weapon. Both were out of breath but for different reasons.

                "You there, stop!"

                Without looking, Tracer, having Widow pinned, looked down at her with a smirk. "Oh, well."

                She launched her pulse bomb behind them and grabbing Widow they both dived over the edge. Widow’s eyes widened as she realized they were falling. But Tracer kept smiling and gripping Widow tightly, she closed her eyes. Widow noticed the signs and held her breath. Squeezing her eyes shut she suddenly felt the queasiness in her stomach and her heart lurched as if out of her chest. She was out of breath when they landed. She didn't have time to catch it, she stumbled to the right but Tracer still had a lock on her wrist.

                Tracer was once again dragging her off. Widow protested, weakly at first until she finally had the strength to rip away. Tracer stopped a few feet ahead of her, staring forward. Not saying anything. Not turning to look at her. Nothing. Widow sighed in annoyance. She turned to leave but Tracer was at her wrist again in a flash. Widow narrowed her eyes where they made contact and glanced up at Tracer who was once again still not looking at her.

                "Why should I waste my time with someone who is afraid," Widow said lowly. That finally prompted a response.

                "You're right. I'm afraid. I’m a complete drip here! You can't say you're not afraid too."

                "I don't have fear," Widow replied coolly, eyes narrowing.

                "It’s a different kind of fear though!" The grip tightened but Widow didn't find herself going anywhere anytime soon. Tracer wasn't meeting her eyes and she wanted to know why. Widow used the hand that gripped her tightly and yanked her near. Tracer, in surprise, stumbled towards her and collided with her mouth. Her eyes widened as Widow had her locked in a deep kiss, hands cupping her jaw, eyes closed and serene looking. Tracer let her finish and watched her pull away. Widow's face was expressionless but the hand that caressed her cheek was gentle. Tracer finally let the tears fall and she hugged Widow up tightly, bawling in her chest.

                "Tch! I have no time for cry-babies!"

                "I'm so so-rry!" Tracer wailed.

                "Enough of that!" Widow embraced Tracer back, hand on the back of her head. "That's enough," she said gently. Tracer slowed down and hid her face in the taller woman’s chest.

________________________

               

                “You went off in a hurry.” Mercy froze and slowly turned around to see Symmetra sitting in the waiting room, occupying herself with a magazine that she found mind numbingly boring.

                “I’m sorry?” Mercy collected herself from the surprise. Symmetra lowered the magazine and looked directly at her. “Is this a bad time, Doctor? Should we reschedule?”

                Mercy slapped her forehead for forgetting Symmetra’s appointment. “Dear god! No, of course not, please step inside and situate yourself on the bench, I’ll be with you momentarily!” She mentally cursed Tracer and Widow. She rushed to get things ready as Symmetra took off her cardigan and placed it neatly on the edge of the medical bench, seating herself with her hands folded over her lap. Mercy was less than elegant as she stumbled over a stool. Turning quickly, she knocked over a metal cylinder on her desk and sent it rolling to a stop at Symmetra’s feet. The other woman closed her eyes, breathing in to control her mind from the disruptive noise. Mercy apologized profusely and fumbled around her, dropping her stethoscope.

                Symmetra opened her eyes slowly. Mercy bent down to pick up the stethoscope, cursing at herself when suddenly Symmetra grabbed her face and kissed her. Mercy stiffened, stumbling forward a bit to catch her balance on the examination table at either side of Symmetra’s hips. It took her another second to realize what was happening and her eyes widened. **_Symmetra?!_** The other woman’s eyes were closed, hands delicately cupping her jaw. Slowly she pulled a hair breadth away and casually opened her eyes, staring down at her over the bridge of her nose, as if nothing was amiss.

                Mercy realized she was blushing like a fool who has never been kissed. _Technically in this, she has never been kissed by Symmetra!_ Mercy returned her gaze, her mind completely blank by the warm stare of the golden eyes. “Are you here now?” Symmetra’s soft voice broke the silence.

                “ _Yes_?” Mercy managed a squeak, to which she cleared her throat and straightened up when Symmetra released her face. The Indian woman nodded and stared straight ahead. “Whenever you are ready then.”

_________________________

               

                It wasn't long until Tracer had the blue skinned woman pinned against the stone walls, ravaging her mouth with her own, pinching and rolling the nipples through the thin material, making Widow moan in her mouth. Because of the height difference they had to mostly do things in bed but this time Tracer had to get creative. She loved the way Widow would beg with her body arching or rolling into her, the pleading eyes as she tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. She loved the way she licked her top lip when Tracer had her near the edge to only pull back. She dropped to one knee and hooking Widow’s thigh over her shoulder she did her best not to cut her when she pried the fabric apart.

                Widow almost gave herself a concussion when her head slammed against the wall as Tracer curled her arms behind her hips to grip her closer to her face. She hissed and groaned, she tried to keep quiet but honestly who could. Knowing people were looking for them, weapons at the ready, which sent a different thrill in her head rush. It spiked her even more. Tracer on her knees, with a tight hold on her, swirling that skilled tongue and the fact that they could be discovered with guns out, made her heart pound faster, her breathing the only thing she could hear in her head. She grabbed Tracer’s head, fisting the hair but didn’t shove her in. She rocked her hips with each pant of her breath. " _Ma vie_ ," she groaned, head tilting back again. Even though the back of her head was throbbing it was in tune with the pulsing in her clit that twitched and she came close to bucking her hips into Tracer’s face.

                Expectantly she heard a gun cock and she slowly opened her eyes, half lidded to see who it was. One of the personnel, the security guards had summoned, found them. _Adamant bastard._ She saw him hesitate; he had lifted his head and didn't know what to do. Tracer had heard him, she knew she had given a quick pause but continued anyway intent on her goal. Widow slowly released her head and instead arched her hips out more, rolling them.

                Tracer helped herself, grabbed her ass and pulled her in as her tongue dove all the way in, twisting and stroking broadly. Widow gave a loud drawn out moan. The man didn’t lower his rifle but she knew by the way his pants bulged that he wasn't going anywhere. She licked her lips, not for him but for the delicious shivers that an audience gave her. He started to lower his weapon. The next move he made was going down with a clean shot to the forehead. Blood spurted and he fell backwards out of sight. Tracer had looked up at the surprise gun shot and saw when Widow dropped her rifle and eyes full of hungry lust she grabbed Tracer by the lapels of her jacket and swung her against the wall, kissing her hard, cupping her crotch and grabbing at her head.

____________________

 

                Mercy still felt the softness of Symmetra’s lips long after she had left. Mercy waited for her to leave to collapse on the bed just from the mental exhaustion of today. First riddled by Jack, asking about Ana’s whereabouts, her call to Pharah not getting through three days in a row, being kidnapped by Widow and technically Tracer and now this with Symmetra?!

                Maybe she was thinking too much of this. _Was Symmetra simply trying to distract her to focus her mind on one thing?_ She sighed and covered her face. She rolled to her side and groaned in dismay. She opened her eyes slowly and realized this was where Pharah had thrown her the second time they had indulged themselves. She sucked in a breath as she recollected the memory of Pharah’s hips and she quickly sat up. _Do not start anything up in the infirmary!_ She hastily stood up and paced with her hands in her hair.

                "Doctor, if you're tired maybe we should cancel the appointments you have for today?"

                Mercy spun around and saw Marianne standing at the doorway, looking at her worriedly, holding her holo-tablet to her chest.

                Mercy waved a hand in dismissal, "It’s nothing really. Just … a lot on my mind. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

                Marianne nodded grudgingly. She looked down at her tablet as Mercy paced again, pinching the bridge of her nose.

                "Your 9:00 should be here shortly and then at 9:30 you have Mr. Reinhardt about his knee... and then 9:45 … said they'll be a tad late but not enough to have to reschedule.”

                Mercy looked up, "Who is the 9:45?"

                Marianne double checked. "Miss. Lena Oxton."

                Mercy casually turned away nodding but she was seething. _How dare they involve her in their schemes and make her late for her appointments in which had made Symmetra distract her in such a fashion! Made her? Was that the right word? She should cancel on Tracer instead!_ So lost in thought, she didn't hear Marianne relate her schedule for the oncoming late hours. Finally the assistant looked at her and lowered her tablet in mid-sentence.

                "Doctor, please, I sincerely don't think Mr. Reinhardt would like a doctor that isn't all here? Are you sure you're well? Shall I get that cup of tea for you now?"

                Mercy smiled and gave her a grateful expression. Marianne nodded, "I will be back." She exited and the door closed. Seemingly odd for Marianne to close the door on open night, Mercy turned her head and spun around instead when she saw it was Symmetra striding in fast towards her, eyes locked on her, her hair shining in the low overhead lights, the gold in her fabrics shimmering and looking so damn celestial that it had Mercy frozen in spot from awe.

                "About earlier…" Symmetra breathed out when they came to close proximity. So caught up in surprise that the shock of the second kiss numbed her brain and all Mercy could muster was a moan in the other woman's mouth. Symmetra held her firmly and pressed against her. They lost balance landing on the bed where Pharah had taken her a month ago. _The day and seconds she counted_. So Symmetra doing this on the same bed made her skin prickle in a different way. Icy shivers ran up her spine and traveled to her groin where she jerked under the other woman in complete turmoil. When Symmetra pulled back her lips but not her body, Mercy feebly protested. Stammering and blubbering like a teenager with their first crush and blushing profusely at just a kiss. _It was just a kiss right?!_ But her eyes fluttered closed and her mouth opened when suddenly Symmetra was at her neck, full lips stroking and caressing the skin. _No, no, this was not a kiss!_ Again she shivered almost violently when she felt the lips smirk. Electric zaps coursed over her body and she gasped out loud. She gripped the fabric of Symmetra’s dress as if her life depended on it.           

____________________

                 

                They stumbled into the bedroom a few minutes later after playing cat and mouse, both panting from exertion and kissing in between undressing, desperate for each other’s mouth as they nearly tore their clothing off. Tracer flung her onto the bed, bouncing her but Widow immediately rose up to meet her impatiently, kissing her and pulling her down on top of her. Tracer hummed in the kiss and Widow felt her spread her legs. She sported her new favorite accessory and Widow wrestled to gain top. She threw her leg over Tracer’s hips and straddled her, biting her lower lip, staring down at her. "Harder," she breathed out. Tracer’s eyes widened. _She wanted it_ harder _than last time?_  

                Tracer wasted no time and flipped Widow onto her back again, pushed her thighs to her chest by her head and propping herself up correctly, she secured her hold with her own thighs and plunged in deep into Widow’s sopping slits in one swift thrust. The assassin called out her pleasure into the tall ceiling as Tracer shoved herself all the way in.

                She positioned her hold to anchor herself to the bed and watching her own ministrations she pushed in and out, picking a rhythm and listening to Widow’s appreciative (loud) mewls. Eventually she then raised herself up, supported by her thighs and plunged down harder and raised back up as if doing push-ups using Widow. She used her hips to keep pushing, digging Widow deeper into the bed, holding her by the back of the knees as she slammed rougher, bouncing them now. Widow, writhing from all the excited electric shocks sapping her pleasure nerves into near overdrive, could barely think.

                “Yes, yes! **_Ma vie_**! _Mon amour_ , Yeeess!” Widow didn’t hold back, she gripped the other woman’s hips, claws digging in, making her hiss and pant. Her eyes on the prize as she kept pushing and pulling, long bangs bobbing above Widow’s face. She clutched Tracer’s face to hers, crushing it in a fierce kiss, muffling her moans and cries.

                Tracer yanked her torso back, separating the wet kiss. She released her thighs and gripped one leg over her chest and pushed into Widow harder and rougher, causing the skins to clap as Tracer did her best to keep her tempo. Her free hand moved down to her swollen clit, making the lithe yet curvy woman arch her hips upwards and roll her head back in loud spiels of French gibberish. Watching her, Tracer’s lips spread into a grin. She was going to give the woman she loved the best fuck of her life.

               

____________________

               

                Symmetra was adamant, lips hungry but soft, tasting and taking with her tongue. Mercy’s body lifted to meet hers but she turned away as the intense throbbing all within her body and especially her midsection. She was hot. Aflame with lust. _So it wasn’t_ just _with Pharah?_ Her mind was foggy, spiraling away from level ground. She gave in. She exhaled in want as Symmetra’s hands gracefully undid the skirt’s zipper on the hip and her slim fingers caressed her navel, mouth still gently attached to her neck, kissing along the curve of her jaw. Eruption of sparks nearly gave Mercy an orgasm at the intensity of the forbidden. _No. No. No!_ Forcing herself to reason she grabbed Symmetra’s hands who stared down at her, red lips parted, staring at her wet mouth then at her eyes. Mercy shivered but she quaked for control. _No, this wasn't right. She was in love with Pharah. This wasn't right at all_.

                Symmetra moved to kiss her again at her pause and Mercy finally ripped herself from under her, toppling the other woman onto the bed who chuckled in her throat. Mercy spun around, hair a mess and shared lipstick smeared across her cheek. She gasped to catch her breath, mind swirling as she grasped her head.

                "Symmetra! What is it that you're doing?!"

                "I thought it was obvious."

                "No, I belong to someone!"

                Symmetra turned to face her, sitting on the bed, hands and shoulders leaning back, legs crossed over each other. Looking so regal, neither hair nor makeup barely out of place. Mercy swallowed hard at the scenery.

                Symmetra quirked a delicate eyebrow at her. "Who? The Captain?"

                Mercy froze, "So, you knew?"

                Symmetra moved to sit upright, hands on her knees. "It was a suspicion of mine.  I had to make sure on my own."

                "Why didn't you just ask?!" Mercy covered her face.

                "I much liked finding out this way."

                _This is the kind of shit Widow would pull._ Before either could say anything else there was a loud knocking on the door and Mercy ducked behind the screen wall, cursing under her breath as she zipped her skirt back up, redid her hair and wiped off the lipstick with a handkerchief. Symmetra smiled quietly but mischievously. She stood up slowly and giving Mercy the side eye she walked out just as gracefully as she had come.

                "Ah, Symmetra!" His voice boomed.

                "The doctor will see you now." Mercy heard Symmetra say with a lilting tone.

                Mercy heaved a breath to control herself. _What was wrong with everybody today?!_ She tensed. She did not want to find out what Reinhardt wanted to know. Wait. _What happened to her 9 o’clock?_

Marianne arrived with the tea and Mercy almost suffocated her as she hugged her in thanks.

Symmetra walked away leisurely down the hallway and smiled at D.va who was chatting with Lucio, giving them a wave with the tips of her fingers. D.va stared at her backside as she turned the corner. “Something good happen to Sym?” Lucio asked quietly with a grin. D.va bit her lower lip and shrugged.

                Symmetra stopped after turning the corner to where a door lit up as she paused in front it. She placed her palm on the key pad and purple veins flashed over the device, deactivating it. A purple glow flickered across her eyes and she grinned as she entered the room where Symmetra was tied up and yelled in a muffled restraint when the door slid open. The door shut closed behind her and there was silence.

____________________

               

                "Shall I return the favor?"

                "You know you don't have to..." Tracer smiled sheepishly, grabbing Widow’s hand from descending any lower. Widow looked up suddenly, "I want to..."

                Again they kissed as if to distract her and Tracer’s muffled moan was lost in Widow’s mouth. The fingers found their mark and stiffly but gently rolled up and down over her clit and swollen lips, loving how wet she was, Widow looked down, pleased. Tracer huffed and gripped Widow’s shoulders in closer to her.

                Pressed up against the smaller woman, Widow managed to keep going at a firm and sweet pace that had Tracer eventually raising her knees and tensing her lower abdomen, huffing as she tried to keep quiet. Widow stared down at her with her lip tucked. She watched as she switched speeds just to see the other woman's reactions and relish in the sounds she tried to suppress. Widow felt the silky, slippery bud start to stiffen, losing it every once in a while, making her more determined. She kissed and rolled her tongue behind her ear and Tracer gasped, fingers digging into blue skin. Widow moaned appreciatively in her ear and Tracer’s breath hitched, lifting her hips and stiffening. She trembled as she came with near convulsions, closing Widow in on her, muffling her cries in her shoulder, using teeth. She kept Widow trapped for a good solid minute until her limbs finally relaxed and she fell back against the sheets, chest heaving. “I forgot… to bloody breathe."

                Widow grinned down at her almost predatory like, tongue curling over her top lip. Tracer grinned in return but her smile slowly faded.

                "I want to tell you something...” she began, almost not making eye contact. “I'm sorry I ran... it took me a bit… I had to find out why I was jealous… but I soon found out that I really do... I... I really... I mean …" Tracer faltered and Widow placed a finger on her lips, shaking her head slowly. "You came back for me... albeit guns blazing…” She dipped down and kissed her lips sweetly, holding them quiet. "That's all I needed to know to confirm how you feel about me..."

                Another kiss and they were lost in it. Tracer placed her hands on Widow’s chest and reached up to kiss her fully, tongues greeting and moans escaping. Widow in the midst of kissing, moved on top of the girl and pressed her flesh against hers. Hers cool to the touch and Tracer’s hot flushed one, they swore they could emit steam.

____________________          

 

                "What is it, lass? You seem tense."

                _And there it was._ Mercy squeaked in reply quickly recovering by swallowing hard and clearing her throat. "I apologize just... a lot of things going on at the same time..."

                He nodded as she prodded his knee cap. "One of your pins came out," she swiveled her chair to the metal bin drawers and pulled out a new package, wrinkling the plastic to squeeze out the gel. She applied it to his knee and he flinched with a deep chuckle. "Mighty cold or I'm just too old."

                Mercy rolled her eyes and smiled at him. She pressed the Nano-aid to his knee and kept time on her watch, it had to stay on for three minutes exact. "This is only temporary pain relief. It'll serve you for 24hrs until I can get you into surgery.”

                He sighed and she gave him a grimace. "I'm sorry.”

                “Oh, it’s not about this. I was hoping I’d be okay for travel…” his tongue slid off when he realized what he was about to spill, hoping he didn’t catch the doctor’s attention. While looking at her watch, her blue eyes flicked up at him, almost narrowing. “A trip? Where to?”

                “Oh, you know…. Missions. We’re always traveling.”

                “I see,” she hummed in dissent. She lifted the padding and tapped the knee gently to make sure it had been thoroughly absorbed. “You know I can’t clear you for any missions or _travel_ if you’re not honest with me.” She turned away to sign on her holo-tablet the release forms for his surgery. She could feel his discontentment and it made her uneasy. _Did he know something? Just how close was this famed man with Ana?_ Without turning, she commented about Ana’s checkup and he seemed to perk up at the topic change. “What was Ana in about? She okay?”

                “Ana is experiencing severe back pain that is stemming from her eye.” She still wasn’t turning to look at him as she removed her gloves to throw in the yellow bin. He cleared his throat, “She didn’t mention any pain or she wouldn’t have left so qui-“

                Again he shut up quick and again Mercy slowly turned to look at him with suspicious eyes. “Why would you believe anything I just said about Ana? I have no reason to tell you any of that. Patient doctor confidentiality that I know you are well aware of.”

                She saw him swallow hard and she moved closer and pressed a thumb to the base of his knee cap and he stared wide eyed. “Y-you’re holding my knee cap ransom?”

                “Is there any reason to? Are you holding back something? What do you know about Ana? Where is she?”

                He was sweating now. She leaned in closer. “I don’t like to threaten people. You know I detest violence, Reinhardt. I trust you know this is my last resort. Ana going missing without notice isn’t new. No contact from Pharah for days is. Now tell me what you know!”

                He chuckled nervously but regardless he smiled. “My dear, do you think I can withhold information from a deadly doctor who specializes in all practices that can kill someone?” Her eyes narrowed again and he quickly raised his hands in defense. “I swear! I am not in rank anymore. I’m not told anything unless it directly affects me.”

                “It’s Ana! How could you say it doesn’t affect you?!”

                “Like you said, Ana goes and comes as she pleases. The Amaris are very secretive. Despite Pharah not liking the way her mother is, there is a hint of it in her own blood.”

                “Pharah would never hide something so important from me!”

                Reinhardt sighed and seemed defeated. A look she didn’t like to see in the once powerful man. She reached up and touched his face. “I’m worried about them.”

                He nodded. He knew of course. If her pain was anything like his then it was measurable with answers. He stood up and she backed away carefully. He towered over her and leaned down to kiss her forehead, gently. “You’re a good _lass_ , I’ll let you know as soon as I know anything. I promise, _liebste._ ”

_______________________

 

                Tracer sat awhile as Widow was sound asleep, both naked, revelling in their lovemaking from earlier. Widow occasionally hummed in her sleep, a smile twitching her lips. Tracer found herself caressing the long strands of her hair away from her face and listened to her breathing, watching the calm rising and falling of her chest. She reached in and slid her hand under the long, nimble blue fingers and clasped them gently, leaning over her face. She kissed the blue cheek and her eyes rolled up at the glowing clock on the wall. “SHIT!”

_______________________

               

                Mercy figured it out real quick. Symmetra would never respond that way. Would never behave that way. Would never approach anyone that way. _Why didn’t she see the signs earlier?_ She cursed herself for not noticing. She crossed her arms and exhaled in embarrassment. She turned around slowly and Zarya was standing before her with a smirk, “Your 9:45 couldn’t make it. Thought I’d keep you company.”

                Without missing a beat Mercy went on the defensive. “Why did you want to know who I was dating?” She narrowed her eyes. “ _Sombra_.”

                A purple flicker in the Russian’s eyes and then a chuckle as she touched her own forehead. The cloak lifted away in sparkling purple and pink little orbs dissipating into thin air to reveal the Mohawk, side swept haired woman who stared back with a grin.

                “Because it was fun to make you squirm. I didn’t think you’d be that easy though. So that was a surprise.” The shorter woman bemusedly said with a Latin accent.

                “The answer satisfied you? Why would you care…?” Mercy glowered.

                Sombra wrapped an arm around her waist, supporting her other arm as she stroked her chin. “Good question. Really.” She circled Mercy slowly. “I was just curious. Curious as to who Pharah was into these days. Nothing wrong with keeping up with old _friends_ is there?”

                “Using Symmetra’s image to pry that from me was wrong.”

                Sombra waved her hand in dismissive form, “Ah, _eso_. I took care of that. I’ve compensated her for taking part.”

                Mercy kept her eyes on the hacker. “I had no idea you and Pharah were acquaintances.”

                Sombra now stared at her with raised eyebrows and her eyes flickered with glee. She wanted to laugh so hard. _Dios_ , this would be so easy! But she restrained herself. Instead she merely shrugged, as if it were no big deal. “Just that Pharah and I go waaaay back. Back before our lives took to our current careers. So I dropped by to check in on the Amaris. Their responses were – well I guess reactions – not so great. So I wondered if I was interrupting something. And lo and behold,” Sombra spread her palms, gesturing to Mercy who still looked so wound up and guarded. “A pretty little Doctor. Not only renowned for her successes but also her failures.” She said the last part with a gleeful glint in her eyes.

                “Why should I believe anything you say?” Mercy said with a hiss that surprised Sombra with a smirk.

                “Oh? Then how about this? Has anyone told you…”The hacker then proceeded to lick her two fingers upwards and licked her lips. “That you taste very nice?”

                “ **OUT**! Out of my office!” Mercy yelled, infuriated and abashed. Sombra’s laugh floated through the air as Mercy threw a vase at her, sending it crashing to the floor a few feet behind her holographic body.

                “ _Aterrador_! My, my, such temper. Does Pharah put that attitude to rest-” the voice stopped when Mercy’s staff glowed and swung at her head. “Alright! I get it. _Me voy_. But I’ll be seeing ya, _rubia._ Real soon, I bet.”  

                Mercy threw the staff as a lance just when Sombra flickered out of sight and Tracer caught it with a yelp as the end was aimed at her throat but she clutched the pole in a death grip. “Oh god! Oh god! I didn’t mean to be so late! They said there were consequences but I never imagined this!”

                “Tracer!” Mercy stormed over and Tracer’s eyes widened, holding onto the staff, wondering if she could activate it herself with the look Mercy had in her eyes. “How long have you been standing there?!”

                “I just arrived!” Tracer panicked and dropping the staff she ran off. “I’ll just pay the cancellation feeeeee!”

                “Get back here!” Mercy yelled down the hall, snatching up her staff. “You owe me big time, young lady!” She opted to chase her and rounding a corner she nearly smacked into Zarya’s chest. Quickly she leapt back and her skin went cold. She threw up an ‘X’ over her chest in defense.

                Zarya raised an eyebrow at her, “Kако́й?”

____________________

                A black gloved hand twirled the cord in their hand, holding the old phone to their ear. Listening intently and watching people go by while hiding in the shadows. “I see…” a gravelly voice answered. The heavily covered head lifted to the sun that was facing east. “I think I have an idea. _Shukraan, ya amar_.” The phone hung up and a person clad in a Burqa approached, nodding at the shrike and they returned a subtle gesture. The Burqa clad kept on walking, blending in the crowd. The Shrike stepped back into the shadows and slinked away. The GPS on their wrist blinked. “Now then,” they murmured to themselves. “Just what exactly are you planning with my daughter?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a few more chapters and I think we're gonna wrap this up.   
> Also what the heck is you up to Sombra?
> 
> French translations:  
> Ma vie - my life (feminine)   
> Mon amour - my love
> 
> Scottish translations:  
> Lass- young lady, girl, maiden
> 
> German translations:  
> liebste - dearest
> 
> Spanish translations:  
> ah, eso - ah that  
> aterrador - terrifying  
> me voy - I'm going  
> rubia - blondie
> 
> Russian translations:  
> Kако́й - what


	20. Blue Raptora Falcon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue Falcon is everyone's hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a long chapter. I gave the newcomer a background for you all to work with, plz read it slow and take your time. 
> 
> Also mercy alone time ;)

_Two weeks earlier:_

 

                "Arelia!" A little boy cried out, trying to catch up to her. "You can't just do that to people!"

                "Mind your own business," she called over her shoulder as she balanced from beam to beam under the water bridge, the sea spray misting them lightly. He panted trying to keep up, his skinny legs wobbling as he tried to perch up, mimicking her. She rolled her brown eyes, and leapt down to make him follow. He staggered when she was suddenly not in front of him. He jumped down but landed on his rump on the sandy beach.

                "What if _umi_ finds out?" he huffed.

                "She won't." Arelia helped him climb to his feet.

                "Why?" he asked, shaking sand from his hair.

                "’Cause you're not gonna say a thing, you got it?" She dangled a candy piece high over his head, and his brown eyes enlarged.

                "Got it!" He said with a firm nod, eyes on his trophy. She handed it to him, and patted his head. She looked above their location, and grabbing him to hide, pressed a finger to her lips to silence him. They crouched in the shadows as they heard heavy boots creak back and forth on the pier above them. "Don't tell me it was those damn street rats!"

                "Really? You're bluming children for your incompetence?" A woman rumbled. Arelia ducked lower to blend into the sea rocks. Something was kicked into the waters with fury, and they clamped a hand over their mouths to control their surprise. “I don’t care how you do it! Get it done! The Prime Minister isn’t going to like this.”

                The two kids looked at each other, and nodded. Wordlessly they crouched low, and snuck out through a small crevice in the base. A few minutes walking in the dark with practiced routes, they made it out to the market side behind a shack selling watermelons. They crawled out from under the shack’s skirt, and looking around for clearance, they split in separate directions. Arelia ran along the dark edges of the buildings, doing her best to avoid the people out shopping, talking loudly, haggling, and trucking along carts on stinky animals.

                Eventually she was in her district, and the comparison was night and day. Here the streets were lit up, no signs of street vendors. Beggars would often come within the walls, and the guards would always haul them out. Arelia felt sorry for them, and she once had pounced on a guard. She had been given lashes as punishment for interfering, looking like a street kid herself. At that time she had implored that the house maid not tell her fumily when she saw the marks on her skin while giving her a bath, not wanting them to worry.

                Now she would try to usher them out and sometimes give them her pocket change. That was until her grandpa caught her. He told her that was the way things were and if she kept giving to the poor they would keep coming back. She asked if that was such a bad thing. She wanted to help them. He kindly kneeled to her level and put his hands on her shoulders, making sure he had her attention. “We could deplete all our money and it wouldn’t fill a dent in the world. Help every person you find but it won’t be enough. In order to help others you must first look after yourself. When you get sick, and are poor, who will help you?”

                Those words left an impact. The world wasn’t fair then. If the rich lived all cozy with their money without batting an eye at a beggar, then she wanted to do something about it. Her fumily was wealthy, living in a giant villa surrounded by white walls, trees always ripe with fruit. She often picked them to share with the friends she made when she dressed in ‘peasant’ clothing to research the ‘poor world’. If anything she found their world more colorful and spiritual. They didn’t have much but whatever they had they shared, and were more than happy to help their neighbor.

                She would pretend she stole fruit in order to fit in with the ‘lost boys’. Technically she did, she didn’t ask the gardener of her house permission for them. They became best of friends when they saved her from a guard when she had accidentally fallen in front of him, chasing after their pet cat that was almost crushed by an imperial cart. A tall boy had taken the lashes when he yanked her away from their hands. He was one of the ‘lost boys’, ‘Peter’ they called him, but she knew his name was Iraqai, but she played along and attended his wounds. He let her stay as the honorary ‘lost girl’ and never questioned when she left before dark.

                But she was followed one day. The youngest didn’t want her to go. He snuck into her house, past security, and landed in the bathroom through the window. Shocked at all the luxurious items, he filled his pockets with soap baubles. Suba, the personal maid to Arelia, had found him, and almost called for security had he not blurted out Arelia’s name. Arelia was brought in, and she quickly ran to protect him when her uncle walked in. Instead of yelling, he invited the boy to stay for dinner. Arelia let him take the soaps she found in his pockets when she took them out to exumine what they were. She also gave him candies to share with the other boys, tell them he ran into a sweet cart. But he had to promise that he wouldn’t tell anyone about her home or her rich fumily, otherwise she couldn’t play with them anymore. He didn’t want that to happen, so he swore it.

                 Her uncle then became aware of the things she was doing for the orphans. He didn’t like that she was out in the dirt with boys, but he never stopped her. He would occasionally hint that the fruit at the top of the trees were the sweetest, thus she found out she was a great climber.

                Each year she got one wish granted. Of all the luxuries the home owned and provided she only wanted one thing each year. When she was five she asked for riding lessons from the stable men. When she was six she asked for a computer. When she was seven she asked her great _umi_ for shooting lessons with a sniper, of course in secret. When she was eight she was making music with her new computer and her uncles introduced her to DJ’s so she could play along with them as her birthday present. They had asked for her stage name and she had excitedly yelled out, “Arco Iris!”

                Her favorite phenomenon was the rainbow ever since she was an infant. Her great _umi_ would always carry her up high places to see the rainbows after a rainfall. She was numing the colors long before she could say ‘ _umi’_ or ‘ _ab_ ’. Or aunt and Uncle. She came to the conclusion after attending her first day at school that she had way too many aunts, and uncles than was usual, and grandparents as well as cousins, all relatives. No one was ever directly her mother or father she noticed. She never asked why. She wasn’t ready to ask why. She feared the answer.

                But this was a new year, where she stepped away from being a child. And she had a new wish.                

                She found out a few years ago that she was gifted in a different way than most. She had an intense understanding of coding and hacking of any computer device she could get her hands on. It started with small pranks, hacking into cellphones, gradually computers around the world, until she accidentally opened up a bank’s security system, allowing it in turn to be hacked by someone else. _Oops._

                Arelia found her calling when she climbed into an imperial cart and rerouted its destination, sending its contents to the poorest part of the community. She was able to reconfigure war bastions, and breach securities of the ‘mean and rich’ as she called it. In time she stole from the rich to give to the poor, but never from her fumily. It was because of them she was able to help those in need.

                When the epidemic hit, many of the people she grew to love started to fall to the virus. Hospitals refused to take them in, and instead opted to let them die in the streets where others would be infected, and in turn were taken by suspicious looking men. She, with other hackers, as revenge opened up the firewalls of the hospitals, and infiltrated their systems with malwares and costly viruses. As a result more people who were already on their way to healing died, and Arelia felt so much regret she didn’t know what to do. When she asked why her online mates celebrated, they simply replied with, ‘one less rich folk to worry about’. _That wasn’t right. How could people think like that?_

 _Arco Iris_ meant peace after a storm. She was going to bring peace.

                Her idol growing up was the Blue Falcon, a war hero known as Pharah. She had a poster of the woman in uniform saluting the viewer with the word ‘justice’ underneath it. _Umi_ had not liked seeing it on her wall but still believed children needed heroes. Arelia, within a years’ time, discovered everything about the woman, made it her mission when she wasn’t out playing with the boys. Watching her being interviewed, and the way she spoke with such assurance, so in control of her life. Always first in the line of fire. Protecting those around her in the name of justice. She had taken on battalions, and onmic armies alike. She had led thousands into wars to bring them all back safely. She was the symbol for justice in many people’s eyes. She was everything Arelia wanted to be.               

                And so Arelia wanted to ask for her help, surely she wouldn’t refuse. It was for a good cause. Her people were dying. Arelia sent a drone overseas to spy her out. She wasn’t easy to locate, always away on missions and when she was around suddenly a ‘curtain’ made things foggy for her roving eye. _Another hacker?_ She found out that it was also an incredible AI named Athena that secured the peninsula. But she wasn’t alone. Within minutes her roving eye was deactivated and destroyed internally. She sent many drones after that, every few days, different in style. Each one with a stronger code but each one was destroyed upon entering the perimeters and Arelia was 1000% sure someone was toying with her.

                She paced in her dark room, biting her thumb nail, irritably. “Let me see the Falcon!” she yelled, angrily grabbing her holo-monitor. Suddenly images flooded her walls of all the images she had collected of the woman, in casual wear, in uniform, in ceremonial salute. Pictures of her on the beach attempting to surf and one of her eating a hotdog in central park, wearing shades. Pictures of her talking with comrades and even pictures of her as a little girl.

                Someone so normal could just blend in? Then she noticed something when she hacked into the medical records under the name ‘Pharah – Fareeha Amari.’ The DNA sequence. Hers was always on hand for ‘just in case’ she came across an opportunity. And she made the shocking discovery that floored her. Those few seconds of being unguarded cost her. She watched numbly as her computer rewrote itself as it fought off an attacker. A purple cartoonish skull glowed on her screen and coding spiraled in a halo around it, ebbing as it sucked all her info out and left her empty. But that barely deterred her. She dropped to her knees, still in shock of the news and then fell over as she fainted.

                A week later Hazam had rushed a message to her, saying that the army was just outside the city and were personally delivering the vaccines to the hospitals. The heavy armored Raptora suited soldiers didn’t deter her. She knew how to overwork their system. They moved fast. First as espionage, covering all corners of the city, and locking the soldiers in their web. Arelia carried a device on the palm of her fingerless gloved hand, which she used as her ‘keyboard’, portable wherever she needed to be.

                The first day they merely watched. She went to work while the soldiers exited the hospital they finished delivering to. With their attention distracted, she hacked their suits to discover their bios. And when she came across the blue falcon she froze. All noise was muted, mouths opened but she heard nothing just the intense heart beat echoing in her head. Her fingers trembled as they hovered over her ‘keypad’. Her breath stilled and after what seemed an eternity she finished the sequence and it zeroed in on the blue Raptora. “Pharah…” she breathed out, heart hammering and limbs going numb. The kids all backed away quietly. Until she was left in the shadows alone, holding her breath, watching as the Blue Falcon lingered a few seconds after her squad had gone, peering into the shadows. And in those three seconds that their eyes unknowingly met, Arelia’s was nearly hyperventilating. Pharah had dismissed it and took flight. Arelia had fallen back, tears flowing, overwhelmed that the Blue Falcon was here in her city; _doing wrong._

                The next few days, Arelia got serious. She created a veil, and perched up high where she could see the cargo and its guards. She waited for Hazam’s signal, and had her scope on the chest of the bastion. Even with civilians in sight she didn’t waver, she wasn’t going to miss. When one of the soldier’s was pelted with a tomato they all turned at the distraction, and Arelia pulled the trigger. The bastion sputtered to a stop, and when all eyes turned towards her location in panic. They split three ways but Pharah had stayed with the cargo. Arelia quickly leapt down, and nodded at the two boys who were gripping hand grenades, as she scaled another wall to escape. They tossed them overheard, and ducked to cover their ears as the explosion blast shook the walls around them.  

                The boys and herself scattered, signaling to meet up in three hours. That was their warning.

                Arelia couldn’t sleep the following days. She stayed up honing her skills. Word got to her that the soldiers had again successfully delivered another payload to the East hospital, and she got angry. Apparently they weren’t being taken serious.

                Arelia was there bright and early with five of the boys, hidden all around the soldiers, trapping them in the ‘web’ again. This time she had made it stronger to stall the bastion completely, and hacked into the medi-cargo’s security pass. The soldiers went on complete defense, and one of them, a ‘hacker’ was trying to override her. She stared at his sequences float in front of her face and she grit her jaw. With a flick of her glowing finger over the projected screen she returned his codes at him and watched in slight glee at his confused face, watching as his words made them all nervous. They were going to love what was next.

                Arelia activated the bastion and twirled her finger with a snap. The bastion turned to face them in sentry mode. She pointed her two fingers together, and lifted her thumb. The bastion on the other side barraged the team, following them even as they took flight. Pharah, wearing her black Raptora, rushed down to stop the bastion. _Such an honorable soldier_. Arelia frowned, and swung the bastion over, clipping at least three of them. Finally the bastion was deactivated by being destroyed but she wasn’t done yet.

                As they tried to repair the Medi-cargo, Pharah was searching the shadows. _"Show yourself!"_ She barked. _"Let's have a chat! We're trying to help people here. You gain nothing but people dying by doing this."_

                _No, you’re not!_ Arelia wanted to shout it out. Look into the eyes of the woman she called a hero. She angrily began another sequence when suddenly a shot went through the air and the men panicked when one went down. Arelia’s eyes widened. She hadn’t ordered the shot. Someone else was here! Hearing they might be discovered, the boys scattered. One tripping over a pail. And Pharah swung her canon in that direction. Arelia immediately stood up and made her presence obvious. She ran as fast as she could, knowing she couldn’t outrun a Raptora soldier.

                She ran in zigzags, moving fast around shops and hiding long enough for Pharah to speed past. Arelia saw her base just a block away. Risking it, she ran for the hideout, and quickly slid under the trap door, slipping through the slide like tunnel, and landing on her feet. She quickly scrambled for her rifle. Knowing the boys would distract her for half a second; with hands trembling she loaded a tranquilizer. Suddenly the roof before her collapsed and down came the Justice soldier. Arelia hid, amazed at how fast the woman recovered from the pile of metal and wood. Again, the boys disoriented her, and having enough, the Raptora took flight. In that second Arelia fired the shot. Thinking that in that quick second she had missed until the Raptora came crashing back down. And again Arelia watched as the woman recovered from such a heavy dose. She managed to crawl out but eventually she collapsed. The brown eyes fought to stay open, staring at her with heavy lids as she cautiously approached  like a huntress who wasn’t sure if her kill was down.

                Arelia slowly crouched, no longer seeing her as a threat and put a finger to her lips.

                 "Shhhhh. Have a good sleep, Daddy."

_____________________

                                                               

                Pharah had been there a few days. She knew that much. Each time she woke up it was a different light setting through the poorly boarded up windows. Once, she woke up to the sound of children, trying to be quiet as best as children playing could. And she was immediately put back to sleep when she felt a pinch on the side of her neck.

                Again she woke up to a dark room, and someone was shuffling around. She managed to move her head, and her blurry vision never cleared. She tried to lift her head but found she was strapped onto a bed. The third time it was dawn, and she tried to speak but her mouth was dry and her throat felt like sandpaper. As if on cue, someone dipped a straw like contraption in her mouth, and squirted liquid which she panicked, and started coughing. More voices, lowly chastising one another as they eventually got Pharah to drink the water calmly. Another pinch, and she fell asleep again.

                The next time she felt bodies all around her, small warm bodies, on top of her, and beside her. They were talking quietly to each other, and she stayed with her eyes closed to not be put under asleep again. She noticed finally that she was out of her Raptora, and only wearing the black spandex sweat suit. How they managed that she couldn't tell, but these were definitely children. _Did children seriously just kidnap her?_

                She could easily wake up, and bark at them to scare them but instead she listened. _Were there gun men around?_ "Mama Horus should be arriving soon." Another spoke softly. "Yea, you know she shows up around this time."

                "What do you think she'll say about this?"

                The bed creaked as the kids shifted. "I dunno. We're just doing our job."

                Another grumbled a reply, and another, a girl, told them to shut up. "What do you even want her for? We sold her parts. What else do you need? Her organs?"

                At that Pharah narrowed her eyes but quickly relaxed her face, momentarily forgetting her condition. One child laid down across her legs, and she felt the weight, realizing that she could feel her legs, she tensed, and the child stiffened in response. _Crap._ The other kids were still talking to each other, murmuring over a handheld game she was sure. The one on her legs slowly rose to their feet, attempting to warm the others. But Pharah sprang up, no longer held down by straps, and grabbed him to her chest, muffling his cry with a hand. She didn’t realize she wasn’t exactly looking at her target, and froze when the children in the room ranging from 4-10 years of age stared wide eyed at her. Too stunned or either frightened, none made a sound, except the one in her arms. He bit her hand, and she released him with an angered shout. Abruptly the room erupted in a chorus of surprised, and terrified cries. They all scrambled in tangle of limbs as she leapt from the bed, scooping up child after child until she fell face first into the ground, pinning three children who screamed, trying to squeeze out from under her.

                She grimaced at the noise. Her limbs were stiff from being in bed so long. She suddenly felt a rifle barrel press to the back of her head, and she noticed the kids stopped making noise, and were still.

                “Up,” came the order. _Another young voice._ Pharah huffed and slowly pushed herself up with her arms that trembled. She got to her knees and the kids rapidly crawled away from her. She swayed but shook her head to clear the dizziness, course it made it worse, and she tottered. The barrel lifted from her head, and she quickly spun around on one knee, wrist snapping onto the barrel with so much force, she yanked it clear out of their grasp. She froze again as she stared at a clear reflection of herself when she was younger. Big brown eyes open wide, not in fear but surprise. Dark hair pulled back in a low tail, decorated in gold beads. Dark complexion blushed making her cheeks flush darker.

                Pharah couldn’t stop staring even after she tore away the rifle. The children didn’t make a move and the air was thick with apprehension, waiting to see what the other would do. Eyes on the girl before her, Pharah slowly lowered the weapon behind her, and very slowly rose to her feet, the girl’s eyes following her as she had to stare up at Pharah. Both equally enthralled with each other. The children around them stared at each one, not knowing what to do now.

                Pharah was stock still, her eyes had glazed over. The young girl in front of her pressed a finger on her sternum and pushed lightly. Pharah rocked back as stiff as a board, and went crashing backwards into a pile of boxes, and crates. The kids shielded themselves from the dust blowing up.

               

                Two boys ran up to Arelia. “Aw, man, she was heavy! We can’t carry her again!” The boys grumbled to each other behind her and she glared at them. “Just leave him.”

                “This can’t be your dad. I may not know much but a woman a dad does not make.”

                “You think I haven’t thought of that?!” Arelia hissed at Hazam who flinched with a grin. “Whatever. I’ll have Peter help me later.”

                “That took ten of us!”

                “Do you want mama Horus to find her there?”

                They all quieted and glanced at each other. “You’re going to help again, you got it?!”

                “Geez, does thirteen mean you’re gonna be bossier now?”

_____________________

               

                _Present day:_

                Mercy was cooking while she listened to the broadcast. It was a few years old. A compilation of the Overwatch members, old and new, that Athena had recorded for future playback. It appeared useful to calm Mercy. The noise drowned out her noisy mind. Plating her food she looked for a wine spritzer, and smiled inside the fridge when she heard the reporter cry out that the agents were finally out of the courtroom. One of them was Pharah who was immediately surrounded as she was being led through the crowd by escorts dressed in black. Mercy saw herself waving at people a few feet back from her.

                Mercy stood up and opening the bottle she took a swig before turning around. There were mics in her face, and she tried to appear serious but was smiling reassuringly at the same time. Her answers were precise, and calculated. She would nod, and bite her lower lip when she waited for a question. Pharah would smile in reply, and shake her head. Suddenly the camera was swung over to Mercy who was beside Symmetra paying attention to three reporters talking to them. Mercy’s eyebrows drew up, and Symmetra bid her away with her.

                Mercy now laughed. The reporter had asked a personal question. She remembered it clearly.  

                _"Are any of the Overwatch members currently mingling?"_

_"Mingling how?"_

                At that Symmetra had gently but firmly pushed her away with the pretext that they were incredibly busy for personal questions.

                As Mercy settled on the couch with her plate, Toshi rushed up for scraps, and she shook her head, and told him to get down. He snuffed her, and jumped out, adamantly squeaking his toy as payback. Mercy rolled her eyes. She raised the volume, and paid attention to what was on screen. Pharah was wearing a leather jacket with sunglasses, being surrounded by fans of all ages, mostly female, Mercy observed. A girl had reached out, and grabbed Pharah kissing her on the cheek. Pharah laughed, thanked her, and continued to sign autographs.

                Another clip was of them at a gala. Much treated like the award’s ceremony, they all walked the red carpet, cameras flashing and photographers scurrying about adamantly trying to take pictures when they stopped to pose or smile, and then continued on their way. Pharah was wearing a lady tuxedo dress suit, and they zoomed in on her. She struck a dashing smile that Mercy still felt to this day. She waved, and then stood for pictures. The camera turned to D.va who everyone cheered and she hammed it up for the camera, clinging to Lucio’s arm.

                After a few minutes, Mercy caught in a few bites until Pharah on screen caught her attention. Apparently Pharah had hurried back and was seen walking hastily behind Winston, who was being interviewed on his outfit, to the beginning of the carpet where a hover limo stopped and the doors opened. Pharah reached in and collected a creamy gloved hand, and Mercy smiled when she realized it was herself that Pharah escorted through the haze of flashing lights, and awe. Mercy at the time had hesitated to put on that dress, slim fitting to her curves but she was entranced by the sparkly cream color, and the long train.

                She remembered seeing those pictures in the Holozine daily. The photographers had been enamored with them. Mercy remembered the way Pharah smelled that day, so fresh and inviting. The woman knew what she was doing alright.

                She chuckled now. Then the panel with the Overwatch members, former and new, started screening and Mercy froze. She almost paled in embarrassment. She wasn't subtle at all while she was looking at Pharah. The lip biting, the sighs, the distracted look when they asked her questions. Oh god the shame. She watched wordlessly having finished her food, now sipping her drink carefully.

                An hour later she stood up to wash her plate, and put it away. The screens lit up in the hallway, not letting her miss a beat. She began to undress for the shower, letting her hair down. Just then the video clip made a sound and guitar riffs were heard. Confused Mercy turned around and saw Pharah in her Raptora armor strumming to the old rock song that was playing, obviously one of Ana’s or Reinhardt’s favorites while she grew up. She used her rocket launcher as the guitar and mimicked moves she's seen in concerts.

                Mercy froze and couldn't help a wide grin cross her face. She had never seen this one before. Then she realized Athena had recorded it in private. Pharah had no idea she was being spectated. The woman carelessly thrusted her pelvis while she leaned back to strum hard. Mercy then swallowed hard. Pharah had strummed her clit once during a session while giving it to her hard from behind while on her lap. She cleared her throat, and crossed her arms over her chest and tried to think clear thoughts but then it shattered when Pharah on screen stuck out her tongue, and waggled it much like the Rock band Kiss. Mercy’s clothes suddenly dropped as if they weren't there. Good god… that tongue. Her nostrils flared, breathing in abruptly. Pharah hopped and kicked out with her right leg, and then slid across the floor on her knees, arm up in a finish.           

                Mercy gave a half-hearted laugh at the goofy soldier. She turned to apply product to her hair to help with damage while listening to another clip of a crowd being loud, almost turbulently. She knew this clip... Mercy had been contacted to save the life of the governor, and had failed. The media was all over Overwatch because of it, even though at the time Mercy hadn’t belonged to Overwatch yet. They were grilled on how they hadn't tried hard enough, how they were going to be tried for treason. In Mercy’s defense they had not given her the proper statistics on the governor’s condition. She had gone in to the surgery nearly blind. When he died she had resuscitated him three times. She noticed his blood was in terrible condition and by rights he shouldn’t even be in the operating room. She had expressed this. But it was immediately taken for her being uncooperative, and nearly held at gun point she had no choice but to continue.

                It was an old clip. One she never forgot. Ana and Reinhardt had helped her cope with loss. Legal forces had fought for her in court, a case that lasted months. Then she met Devonte, a soldier so heavily wounded they had to amputate his left leg. They had trusted her with the surgery, Overwatch had always believed in her, even when she was still overwhelmed by the sleepless nights that she was being followed or when she did sleep, was plagued by nightmares. She could never forget the faces of hurt, and anger. Sombra was right; she was famous for her successes, and her failures.

                Then as if sensing her mood, a video of Pharah pushed its way through. It sounded like Athena’s doing. Someone was holding a camcorder. And Pharah was the subject. They were walking on a beach, and whoever was recording her was walking backwards, keeping Pharah in focus. She had sunglasses on, and was looking down mostly with a grin on her face; she loved the attention, and was trying not to show it. D.va wasn't letting her get away with it. _"LOL. Look up, damn it! Bullshit, you're shy!"_

                Pharah shook her head, looking elsewhere but the camera. D.va was getting impatient. _"Pretend I'm Mercy or something! Look at the camera, and say hello!"_

                _"Where are you posting this?"_ Pharah said finally, pulling the hair away from her face that the wind kept blowing into her mouth.

                _"Don’t you worry about it! Now, I'm Mercy, tell me how much you miss me."_

                Pharah stopped walking and flicked her head over D.va’s shoulder. _"Didn't know Lucio was having a beach party."_ At that the camera swung around, zooming in on people. _"What? I didn't see anything on his blog...hey!"_ She yelled when she realized she's been had. Pharah was seen running away in the focal point. Mercy erupted in giggles.

                _"Stay away from me!"_

                _"Your ass is on my viewing channel now! It's what you get!"_ At that Pharah gave a faraway cry of dismay. _"I'll sue your ass, little k-pop!”_

                _“You call me that one more time-!”_

                The video cut off, and another showed up, Pharah and Zarya working out in the gym. Pharah was challenging Zarya to pull ups. They matched in time and sets but Pharah was drenched in sweat, and ached all over by how she bent to stretch. She lifted the bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face, exposing tensed abs that made Mercy’s mouth water. When she had once rolled her tongue up her abs, Pharah had sighed that wonderful sound. She quickly shut off the screens. She supported herself by planting her hands firmly on the wall while she huffed for breath. Her core was on fire, and a wave of molten heat had oozed over her in pleasant fumiliar warmth. "Pharah..." she breathed. Lords, she missed her lover... missed that tongue, those eyes, those strong hands, those hard muscles pillowed on Mercy’s skin.

                "Okay, okay, okay, quick cold shower," she muttered to herself as she started up the shower, and closed the screen door. _Could she stop looking at Pharah like she was a piece of meat?!_ She sighed at her weakness. Meat. Yes. Her... meat. She wondered if Pharah beat her meat to thoughts of her... _OH MY GOD, BRAIN, COULD YOU STOP?!_

                Even if her brain was on replay mode her body was doing its own thing. She sighed in dismay, and washed her chest, trying to recollect information Mei had discussed over the briefing meeting earlier. Mercy had kept quiet, even when they asked her if she had anything to add. She had shaken her head and replied with "No, your honor." D.va and Mei had giggled, and McCree chuckled. Symmetra hadn't said a word either, and had refused to look anyone in the eye as of late. Mercy knew that it wasn't really her kissing Mercy or did Sombra say she did things with random people using Symmetra’s image? She knew the woman had to have been embarrassed. She was so stiff yet shivering in anger and horror. Mercy had tried to talk to her earlier but the woman upon seeing her had made herself scarce.

                Mercy nodded as the confusion did enough to cool her down. She finished her shower, and towel dried herself first before stepping out onto the rug. She ran her hand over the fogged up glass to reveal her reflection. The hickey's Pharah had left her were long gone, and she sighed at the emptiness it left behind in its stead. Pharah had latched on like a vampire, and no matter how Mercy writhed, and arched the Egyptian never let go, securing her mark.

                Again a stab of desire hit Mercy straight to the core, and she whimpered as she held herself up by the counter. She turned to her bedroom, and closed the door when Toshi attempted to follow her. She looked through her drawers to locate fresh underwear. She lifted up the black thong, and froze almost dropping it, an image of Pharah on her knees, pushing the fabric aside with her nose as she sucked and licked Mercy, made her knees weak. _Good god, she was a goner._

                She clutched the white underwear, and opted to put those on instead. When she slid a leg in, she remembered how Pharah looked at her when she had pulled them down while sucking on her navel. Mercy now shivered so violently that she tossed the underwear aside, and threw herself on the bed face down, muffling her cries of frustration. _Why was she suddenly so infatuated with someone?!_ She had never even been this way, even when she hit puberty, or her college days, so focused on her work, and research, that she barely gave relationships a chance. She sighed, and rolled over. It was Pharah. She blamed her. Although she didn't mind it, her bodily frustrations sure did. Pharah away for two weeks already was torture. And she still had months to go? Mercy clasped her hands to her face in agony. _Pull yourself together._

                She sat up, and caught her reflection in the mirror across from her, quickly closing her bare legs in time. She bit her lip in hesitation and then slowly opened them again. She swallowed hard when she envisioned Pharah on her knees before her, hands trailing up and over her chest sensually, mouth locked on her target. She envisioned it was Pharah behind her, trailing hands down her torso, caressing stiff pink buds, descending on milky skin that goose bumped from the thrill. She visualized that it was Pharah’s fingers that helped themselves to the hood of her clit, rubbing past it, sweetly coaxing a moan out of her. Gentle fingers caressed, and massaged her slick slippery folds, firm circles stroking her stiffening bud.

                She raised her knees and leaned back on one arm. She bit her lower lip as her hand slid up and down, pressing her first two fingers alongside the slippery folds. She hummed and breathed evenly, looking at herself through the mirror. _So this is what Pharah saw..._ She had opted for clean shaven when she started seeing Pharah, who would abruptly jump her without warning. She loved that primal lust, loved it even more that it was directed at her. And she wanted to take it all. Just remembering how dangerous Pharah looked when she had Mercy pinned to the bed under her, while she slammed her body into her, made delicious shivers lick flames up her spine, and she twitched with a moan. She pushed her hips out, spreading her thighs and squeezed her eyes in concentration, chasing the ache, fingers furiously strumming her swollen clit, imitating the canon guitar Pharah used in that one clip. She rolled her hips forward, and keened, tilting her head back. "Pharah..." she panted wantonly.

                Pharah had kissed, and licked almost every inch of her body. Now each spot seemed to be aflame with memory, drawing in the warmth to pool at her core where she began to tremble. She huffed, and gasped when she felt the tightening knot get larger and larger.

                _Pharah, oh Pharah._ She dropped her head to her chest, and whimpered in eagerness. Pharah had shoved herself into her backside and rode her roughly, hips pumping and breath grunting so beautifully. She remembered the knuckles fisting hers and breathing hotly in her ear. _"Such a dirty girl,"_ she heard the voice echo in her ear, _“My dirty girl.”_ And she ruptured finally. She squeezed her eyes shut, hips jutted out, and a silent scream projected a squirt. She cupped herself with the other hand, hoping to catch the mess, falling back against the bed, pushing and squeezing her muscles. She stifled her cry, hoping not to bother the neighbors so late at night. In return a pressure built in her head and she breathed in deep and held it to calm down, slowly repeating the process. Exhausted, her limbs fell limp, body still shaking and her insides fluttering from recovery. Oh, gods. Again it caught her by surprise. And again she covered her face in shame, crossing her forearm over her eyes. She really was a dirty girl?

                She rolled onto her side with an anxious whine. If this is what it meant to be a dirty girl… then it wasn't all bad. If it was what Pharah enjoyed and she loved to watch the beautiful Egyptian enjoy herself. With her breath finally back to normal, and her heart had calmed down, she slowly sat up only for her legs to twitch, reminding her not to stand yet.

                She sighed and laid back down on her back. Bathrobe flung open on either side of her like wings. Her hair was a mess, all splayed out on the cream colored sheets. She bit her lower lip, and raised her knees back up. She caressed her abdomen and hummed to herself. She finally lulled herself to a slumber with Pharah’s image in mind. How she missed her Raptora clad falcon…

______________________

               

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic translation:  
> Ab - dad  
> umi - mom


	21. The Distance (a)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is having a rough time.
> 
> ****This part was super long, so with much advisement from my babe (and editor) I'm going to splice these into a few chapters. So they're going to be hitting you in the face back to back, so they don't tire your head. Hopefully i don't confuse anyone!****

                Mercy couldn't believe her eyes when she turned around.

                Drinking would solve her problems, distract her worried mind; McCree had stated this, and stood by it. A few good shots of whiskey to dull the pain, but she didn't like whiskey. To which he rolled his eyes and told her to pick one she liked then. _Obviously, woman_. _But it’d better be heavy on the alcohol_. She didn't know that after her seventh drink she’d be hallucinating. She looked at her drink, but swore she was level headed. She wasn't even staggering for goodness sake!

                She had been trying to decipher what she was looking at. Squinting, raising her head to look over the shoulder of … Pharah’s leather jacket? Suddenly someone grabbed her hand. Startled, she nearly yanked away, but froze when greeted by Pharah’s lop-sided grin. She stared, elated, but so confused. She looked back to where she was looking at before, and noticed another Pharah watching her over her shoulder with a smirk of her own, tilting her glass up to a toast. _Wait, another … Pharah?_

                She was pulled into the crowd of … Pharahs. Awestruck as they gently coaxed and clapped their hands at her. Another one lifted her up onto the bar counter, all of them hooting at her. She couldn't help but stare all around her. The whole room was full of the same Egyptian woman. Identical eye tattoo, hair beads, soft brown eyes, smirks of all levels. The trio at the nearby standing table, the ones at the pool table who had stopped to watch, the bartender, and even the DJ; they all raised their drinks at her in a cheer. She couldn't help but feel giddy at all the attention. _Pharah’s attention_. **Her beloved Pharah.**

                The music played louder, and they all chanted for her to dance for them. _Gladly._ With one more drink from an offering hand, she was finally letting loose. Deciding she was wearing too much, she began to strip off her jacket, and undo her hair to which they all hollered.

                One particular Pharah was caressing her leg with one hand while the other hand occupied a drink. Mercy crouched down to take a sip, finishing it off. The Pharah then pulled her head down for a wet kiss. Mercy accepted, rolling her tongue, sucking on it, making the Pharah groan, and get pushed back by her heeled foot. As they stumbled, another Pharah reached out for her, but she ignored it with a wink. Mercy stood up and moved her arms over her head, swaying her hips side to side.

                They all crowded the bar counter like it was a stage, all bouncing up and down, hands up towards her in unison, chanting ' ** _more'_**. She giggled and twirled; winking at the one Pharah that would catch her eye when she opened her eyes. She almost teetered backwards into the bar den when swiftly the bartender grabbed her round the waist, and helped her down. She clung on, even when her feet touched the ground. Thanking her savior, she grabbed their face, and kissed them hard. Cheers chorused all around, and yelled for her attention. Mercy didn't waste time. Whatever Pharah wanted, she wanted it too. She sucked on Pharah’s lip, and let it go with a pop. She quickly opted to unbuckling their pants. The bartender Pharah then grabbed her hands, spun her around so that she faced the crowd of Pharahs, and pushed her against the counter. They were all reaching for her, faces craving her mouth as well, licking their lips, and baring teeth that excited her.

                They all roared in lustful agitation, and tried to climb over each other for her. She sucked on a finger that neared her mouth, rolling her tongue. A saliva string left her mouth when they were yanked away by others who were earnest for her attention. She grinned as she panted, feeling hands traveling up under her shirt to rip it open, buttons flying loose. She cried out as she was thrust against the counter with each press, breasts swaying and slapping the dark marble. She rolled her tongue out, coaxing madness out of the other Pharahs.  

                So much hollering, and cheering that she could barely think. So many mouths. So many tongues. So many ... Pharahs. _Ohhhhhh, she wanted them all_.

                Without warning she was now in a dark space when she opened her eyes. She was suddenly aware that she was no longer wearing clothes but it barely mattered for there were so many hands caressing her body, tweaking her nipples, caressing her stomach, cupping her face to look into nothing that was supposedly gazing back at her. But the hands were familiar. She sucked on a thumb that was near her mouth. She squeezed her thighs when multiple hands traveled up, and down her skin, squeezing, and caressing, wanting her attention. Her hands were pinned down the way she loved it. Her eyes rolled back when fingers found her clit and dripping slits. Hands cupped her breasts, firmly gripping them, tugging, making her gasp and writhe. Her musical giggle fueled the needy hands.

                Panting and huffing, she arched her back, squeezing her thighs, keeping the hands locked in. She felt the rough hands strengthen, and she moaned loud into the darkness as they kept pushing, insistent on pushing past her barriers. She bit her lower lip, turning her head to the side, and flinched in delicious shivers when a tongue touched her ear. Now mouths were all over her instead. Kissing, licking, sucking and even biting. Her nipples were sucked, her neck throbbing with promising hickeys, her toes being sucked and she giggled in pants as she tried to twist away from that. Her belly was nibbled and a long tongue drew circles around her bellybutton. All of this happening at once created a wave of an orgasm so soothing she felt the crash, and the immediate rise of another one. She writhed as her body heated up in ecstasy. “ _Pha---rah_ ,” she sighed with an arch of her hips. Suddenly the mouths vanished, and then a single one concentrated on her throbbing slits, french-kissing her.

                Abruptly hands were at her throat, and she gasped when they entered her finally, gently at first as if seeking permission. She drew her knees to her chest and they leaned in, pinning the back of her knees with the crook of their elbows. With a blink the morning sun was on their face when she opened her eyes. She froze when her eyes darted over their body, and she almost shoved them off, planting hands firmly on their chest in a panic.

                “What is it, baby? Do you want me to stop?” the voice rumbled low and deep, heavy from sleep but playful with their intentions. Mercy stared wide eyed up at him. His green eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled down at her. His teeth white, matching the sparkle of the sapphire studs on his ears. She trembled now, eyes welling up in tears. Perplexed, he began to pull back, but her hands on his chest traveled to his face to pull him in closer, eyes roaming his face in disbelief. “It’s you.”

                He laughed heartily now, “Were you expecting someone else?” He kissed her now, and she slowly closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his broad muscular shoulders, feeling the heat of his skin. She squeezed him tight, and he hummed in the crook of her neck. He rocked her softly at first, eventually he was grunting in her neck as he pushed with his hips, happily groaning in her ear. She still clutched at him, arms and legs wrapped around him, afraid to let him go. He chuckled after he came with a breathy exhale.

                “ _Cielos_ , you’re different this morning? Have a bad dream?” he asked, gently pulling out to lie beside her, propped up on his elbow. _A dream? Yes, that’s what this is…?_ She now lay flat on her back, missing his warmth as the morning breeze softly wafted in, pulling in the scent of the ocean and rain. She couldn’t stop staring at him, and finally had the courage to pull herself up. She leaned over to kiss him again. “Devonte…”

                “That’s my name, and don’t wear it out,” he said with a smirk. She tapped his cheek at the lame joke. She was about to open her mouth to say more, but then a knock came at the door she spun around in confusion. Devonte quickly leapt out of bed, grabbing his pants, and tossed her a robe to which she immediately put on in her confused state. He went to answer the door shirtless, and he gave the widest smiles ever when three small voices greeted him. Three children scrambled into the room, one throwing themselves into his arms. He lifted one up with a shout of mock surprise while the little boys jumped on the bed to hug Mercy.

                “Mummy! Mummy! You awake?!”

                “Nope,” she replied with a laugh as he wrapped his little arms around her neck, giving her a hearty kiss on the cheek. The other youngest, still in diapers, was hopping up and down at the foot of the bed, mewling with the pacifier in his mouth. Mercy’s gaze softened. She crawled over to lift him onto the bed, arms outstretched to her. She kissed his soft head as he snuggled into her lap, staring up at her with hazel eyes.

                “Tobias, did you lift Serden out of his crib again?” Devonte asked with a slight touch of disappointment in his voice as he sat down on the bed, caressing the oldest in his arms. The little girl was looking out the window over his shoulder, her arms exposed from her tank top. Mercy watched her as the boys bickered playfully with their father. “Sardine’s too heavy for that!”

                “Stop calling your brother a fish!”

                The little girl was no more than seven or so. Her dark hair cropped short, just touching her caramel shoulders, a contrast to her father’s dark skin. Devonte noticed that the little girl hadn’t greeted her mother, and he bounced her to get her attention, to which she complained. “Where’s your mother’s kiss?” he said, pulling his face back to look at her. She looked away, and he looked at Mercy confused and tried again.

                “Fareeha, did you and your mom have a bad dream?”

                Mercy’s eyes widened, she almost dropped Serden. _That was her daughter’s name?!_ The girl turned, and she had angry tears in her brown eyes. Mercy stared wide eyed. She looked exactly like Pharah when she was that age.

                _“When I have a baby, she’ll be as beautiful as you,” a 15 year old Mercy had told Pharah jokingly when she was 10. Pharah had grinned but looked bitter._

                Almost as bitter as the child before her. Mercy smiled sadly at her. The beautiful daughter she always wanted. She reached out to touch her, but Fareeha looked away again, hugging her father. Devonte sighed, and lifted off the bed with her in his arms. The boys on the bed were desperately trying to get Mercy’s attention by being goofs that cheered her up. She caressed their light brown hair, and kissed their foreheads warmly, laughing at their antics.

                Later that day Fareeha was in the kitchen, kneeling on a chair to reach the table, cutting up fruit. Mercy saw the knife in her hands, and cautiously offered to help. The kid denied her help, and continued until she nicked her finger. Mercy quickly rushed in, and pulled her over to the sink but the kid yanked her hand back roughly, angrily staring at her. Her hand dripped to the floor, but she refused to let Mercy help her.

                “Baby, have I done something to hurt you, to hate me like this?”

                “I don’t hate you!” Fareeha yelled at her. “You don’t belong here!”

                “I… what?”

                Devonte walked in from having changed Serden who he brought with him in his arms. “Hey, why we screaming?”

                “Tell her to leave!” Fareeha yelled at her dad. He didn’t get it. “Tell her to go back!”

                Mercy began to back away slowly. Devonte put Serden down onto the floor in the play room with his brother, and quickly chased after Mercy who ran out of the house. “Angela, wait! Where are you going?!” Mercy kept walking. The rain was coming down hard, but she didn’t care. _Her little girl hated her._ The road was wet, and the smell of pine trees bordering it wafted through the rain, sky gloomy and melancholy. This definitely wasn’t helping.

                “You’re not even going in the right direction!” Mercy turned around, and saw Fareeha grab her arm, finger already bandaged on her own.

                Mercy sniffled and smiled weakly, squatting to look up at her. “Will you tell me where to go, then?” Fareeha gave her a helpless roll of her shoulders as she let Mercy take her hands into her own, caressing the small knuckles with her thumbs. Fareeha nodded with her chin to their right. Mercy slowly looked to where she was suggesting, and saw a clearing down the road where it brightened into a sunlit meadow. It was still raining there too but the sun was shining through the clouds. Mercy slowly stood up and stared at the light.

                “You’re stalling…” Mercy looked down at her, and saw the kid frown at the light. She looked hesitant. Mercy leaned down, and cupping the girl’s face she kissed each of her cheeks. She lingered a kiss on her forehead. She caressed her soft skin and smiled softly. She then let go of her, slowly walked towards the sunlit road, hands trembling. Someone yelled after her, the tone begging, the children sobbing, and crying out for her not to leave. She almost stopped, her heart tugging at the voices she was leaving behind. Fareeha yelled after her. “Hurry up!”

                Mercy felt her feet become heavy, but she continued on. The warmth crept up her skin, and she forced herself to keep moving. Her clothes were sopping wet, her face stinging with hot tears from the sky. She looked around so confused and worried. “Don’t look back!” She suddenly fell to her knees, swayed as she tried to lift up with her legs. Mercy managed a few more steps, finally into the clearing, and haltingly crumpled to the wet ground. She fell sideways and rolled onto her back, staring up at tall glowing flowers, reaching up for the sky. Her hand slowly fell to the side, and her eyes drifted closed.

               

                Next thing she knew she was hearing voices, so many muffled voices. Hands were on her face and chest, someone breathing into her mouth. _What was going on?_ The air felt heavy with anxiety and fear. Slowly she managed to open her heavy eyelids, extreme blobs of blurry figures in her view. She tried to speak but her throat was stinging.

                “She’s awake! Mercy! Oh, Mercy, thank god!” Tracer’s voice she deciphered through the muffled muteness of her ears ringing. Suddenly bile rose to her throat, and she was quickly rolled to her side where she threw up the contents of her stomach. Hands rubbed her back sympathetically. She raised her eyes, her vision coming back into view, and saw the oceans turbulent waves a few metres away. She stared confused when all of a sudden she was covered in a heavy blanket and someone hurriedly, but carefully, lifted her up bridal style. She realized now that she was shivering and clammy.    

                “Wha- happ’n…?” her stiff jaw allowed her to weakly say.

                “Hold on, we’ve got you, doc. We’re taking you to med bay. Just stay with us now, ya hear?” McCree’s voice rumbled in his chest against her ear. Tracer was holding her free hand, keeping up with McCree’s large strides. Mei and Widow were collecting what they could find that Mercy had lost in the waters. Wordlessly they trudged through the thick wet sand to reach the van. Tracer had raced over when Mercy was pulled out of the water and had called everyone. Relieved sighs were heard, but most still fearing the worst. When they found her barely alive, they didn’t know how long she had been there.

                Now McCree settled in the back seat with her still in his arms. A cup was pressed to her lips, and she swallowed eagerly to get rid of the awful taste on her tongue. She dozed off again, some panicked but Mei felt her pulse and temperature, saying she’d be fine until they got to headquarters.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I: no Mercy did not have sex with the entire bar. lol. it was all a dream, she had gotten up and went for a walk, in a dream state.
> 
> just to clear things up :)


	22. The Distance (b)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy is lucky she has people who look out for her, just as much as when she looks out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sensitive chapter. 
> 
> I am adding this warning to help you prepare for what you are about to read. This chapter isn't for the faint at heart. (depends on how faint your heart is though):  
> War injuries  
> surgery  
> blood  
> attempted suicide  
> angst
> 
>  
> 
> The medical terms I used were done by research on google. If you are a practitioner, I apologize for any mistakes. Also to everyone else, don't take my word for anything based on this fic! It's Fiction!

                Symmetra had been the first to rush into the medical bay from hearing word that they had found Mercy. McCree had barely placed Mercy on the bed before she shoved his arms away and ordered the men out. Tracer offered assistance and Symmetra took it, along with Mei, who instantly tried to cool down the rapidly heating body. Marianne was immediately present with IV hookups and the ventilator oxygen machine. Wasting no time, they cut open her shirt to check her heart rate and look for any bruising on her chest, especially the ribs. They quickly removed the rest of her clothes, not minding that she wore expensive clothing. Mercy was practically pale, almost blue, yet her body was 102 f.

                After waking up in McCree’s arms, Mercy had fallen comatose. Everyone panicked, but they kept level headed to get Mercy the help she needed. Nurses all over the base rushed over to help the Doctor, but too much of a crowd was not desired. Yet the ones not on call or on duty waited outside the doors to lend a quick hand. Symmetra thanked them in advance.

                The medi-bot was brought over by Marianne and it scanned Mercy’s vitals. She deciphered its diagnosis and quickly warned everyone to clear all objects off the bed. Immediately they did so, but before Marianne could finish cushioning her head, Mercy began to convulse.

                Symmetra had ordered Mei and Tracer to stand back as Marianne and herself were at the ready to assist Mercy when her episode passed. As soon as it stopped, Marianne and Symmetra helped turn Mercy onto her side where she vomited again, wheezing in a sharp breath, sputtering into a coughing fit. She began to gasp and her eyes were so dilated, Marianne feared the worst. Quickly Symmetra rolled her onto her back, levitating her head, tilting her chin up as they put the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. Tracer zipped around quickly collecting anything they needed while Mei helped clean up after the mess.

                Marianne proceeded to give her a relaxer after re-checking the vitals on the medi-bots holo-screen, inserting the needle as gently and firmly as she could into the crook of her elbow. She timed her pulse steadily afterwards, monitoring her body using the medi-bot to screen her. Symmetra never removed the oxygen mask as Mercy’s breathing slowly started to regulate. She soothed Mercy, crooning softly as the doctor’s eyes blinked rapidly. The dark blue eyes darted around, finally landing on Symmetra’s face. Mercy stared, disoriented, her jaw clenching and unclenching as though she were trying to speak, but her lips never parted.

                “State of the patient,” Marianne spoke out loud so the medi-bot could get a clear recording. “Eye dilation; eight millimetres. Direct response of the pupil?” She stood to the other side of Mercy’s head and gently opened one eye wide. Using a pen light, she examined each eye. It took a second but the pupils shrank to 2mm, one reacting slower than the other. “Valid, will need more synopsis.” She then nodded to herself, and took a deep breath to remain calm. “Accommodative response?” Marianne murmured, then slowly waved the pen from left to right. “Adequate.”

                Symmetra watched as Mercy struggled to follow, and instead opted to staring up at the unlit biotic field. Symmetra glanced up and nodded at Mercy. “Yes, very soon,” Symmetra said softly, caressing the hair from her face. “You’re alright now.” She pressed her forehead to hers; relieved the fever had quickly diminished. “You’re safe.”

____________________________

               

                Mercy’s eyes slowly fluttered open, and she squeezed them shut when searing pain hit the back of her head. The biotic field she was placed under was on high. The side effects were itchiness, making her body feel like static under her skin. She swallowed hard, slowly trying to move her hands, but there was a weight on the left one. She gingerly turned her head and saw a dark crown of hair lying against the bedside. _Pharah?_ Her fingers curled and the palm lifted along with the head in surprise. _Symmetra?_ Mercy stared and the amber eyes stared back, slowly rising to a sitting position to get closer.

                “Good morning,” Symmetra whispered, as if she genuinely was just greeting her. Mercy blinked slowly, suddenly noticing there was a slight shuffle on her left. Gentle hands turned her head to face forward and a light was shined into her eyes. The monitor behind her beeped continuously as she came to terms where she was and what had happened. She wanted to crawl under a rock for being so weak and hot tears spilled.

                Symmetra gripped her hand gently but firmly, as if swearing not to let go. She immediately rose to her feet, shushing Mercy carefully like a baby who she was trying to calm. Mercy swallowed hard, choking up in tears. Symmetra caressed her face, wiping them away. She then glanced up and their conversation was muffled to Mercy as she squeezed her eyes shut again.

                Symmetra had sent Tracer and Mei away. She only allowed the medics, who insisted on helping, to take turns to watch Mercy while Marianne ran schematics. The doctor on the floor beside Mercy was Dr. Shad, a close accomplice whom Symmetra had determined was adequate help upon checking Mercy’s list of desired doctors to call on whenever the occasion were to arise. Now Mercy, awake and fully aware, tried to rise on her own. Symmetra, understanding that laying down had to be uncomfortable for too long, helped her lift to a sit up position, pillowing her back with extra support. Mercy stared at her hands drowsily, eyed all the tubes of the IV, arterial lines, and wire leads attached to her chest and lower abdomen. She leaned her head back on the pillows giving a wet sigh of dismay.

                “Angela,”Dr. Shad’s voice came out soft and clear. She slowly turned her head to look at him, giving him a weak smile of acknowledgement, but embarrassed all the same. “Do you know where you are?”

                She answered his questions, one after another, albeit languidly. He nodded, satisfied with her responses. His soft, wrinkled hands patted her hand, smiling kindly back at her. He then turned to speak to Symmetra who nodded gratefully as he excused himself to make reports, using Marianne’s eager help.

                Symmetra then returned her attention to Mercy when he exited, hearing the medics and worried people outside ask hushed questions. Symmetra caressed her knuckles causing Mercy to roll her head to face her. She weakly lifted herself, extending an arm. The Indian woman gave in to giving her a hug as Mercy sobbed into her shoulder. Symmetra closed her eyes, willing herself to stay calm. So many emotions coursing through her; she felt as if she was about to shut down, not knowing what else to do. She opened her eyes and struggled to memorize the diagrams on the wall as a distraction for herself while at the same time giving Mercy what she needed. When she felt Mercy’s hands grip her shirt she absent-mindedly caressed her back. “It’s okay. Shhh, it’s going to be alright.”

______________

                                A week earlier…              

                It all started when Hitch had returned in a body bag.

                There was an emergency entry landing and the base had erupted into a chaotic scramble. All medics available were to report immediately to the dock. Stretchers and medi-bots were quickly rushed over as the cargo ship unloaded its occupants, all worse for wear. Three were severely injured whom were rapidly taken away with oxygen masks and stabilizers. Every other soldier that came out with either a limp or a bandaged head were also rushed off. The rest were beaten from the sandstorms from hauling their comrades to the clandestine location of the airship. Most of them had gotten sick from being locked out of the camp as gasses were unleashed out of nowhere. Someone had desperately wanted them out.

                Mercy had been performing surgery when it all happened, unable to assist at the moment. As soon as she finished and exited the OR, amidst removing her mask and gloves, the attending nurse passed the word that one of the ships had returned earlier than scheduled. Informing Mercy that they required her immediate attention. She let the surgical nurses take over the rest of the cleanup as she rushed out, quickly shedding her blue scrub coat to the attending nurse. Outside in the hallway was the director giving out orders. His face quickly showed relief when Mercy passed by him with a nod that she was ready. She was hastily escorted to one of the emergency OR rooms. Upon getting details of the patient, she was dressed in new scrubs and approached the patient who was crying and looking at her in distressed fear. She was to perform an immediate amputation. This never got easier with the umpteenth experience.

                “Get him under quick,” she called out as the anesthesiologists and surgical nurses assembled around her, moving expertly and swiftly.

                Mercy performed two more emergency operations, other surgeons assisting her as she worked fast and able minded with the stress and urgency. The sight of blood never bothered her. To her it was like pigmented water, like when she spilled Kool-Aid as a child. The rules were simple, her mother had said, cleanup and replace. She had everyone’s help on that, so she never worried.

                When her turn had been done, and all was well into recovery, she had noticed something odd. No one had approached her about it. They knew what she wanted to ask. No one wanted to tell her. No one wanted to confront her. So she did it herself. By barging into Jack’s department, demanding to see him. Even though he was in a meeting with the Egyptian army and president, Mercy insisted on making so much noise that they had no choice to cut it short as it was turned to the director of the facility.

                He had also been avoiding her, trying to find his own answers knowing exactly what her question was before she even approached him. He stood firm and collected her when she fell into his arms. She combusted into outraged cries against his chest, shaking her head, refusing to believe what his silence spoke.

______________________

               

                Mercy tried to focus on the influx of work that arrived her way. She was on the clock nearly 24/7. Refusing to stop or to slow down because the nightmares returned whenever she decided to even rest her eyes. D.va and Lucio helped with errands when she had almost collapsed. Reinhardt had demanded she sleep, and even carried her in his arms as he forcefully took her to her chambers. Along the trip up the elevator he had found that she had quieted into sleep in his arms.

                McCree paid her a visit that afternoon. _The only way to solve your problems was to drink them away. Get a different kind of pain_. She had refused momentarily, but in the end she had decided to follow him. Everyone knew him there, which was concerning, viewing the crowd.

                She had opted to drink just one to take the edge off. Next thing she knew McCree was waking her up, on a beach having nearly drowned apparently.

                Two days later she was in her recovery room. She lifted her eyes to the curtains that surrounded her. The crook of her elbow was sore where the IV had been removed. She listened to the heart monitor behind her, glancing down at her forefinger where the wire was clipped onto. She slowly removed it and flexed her hands. She pulled off the blankets and slid to the side of the bed, sitting there for a moment to get her bearings. Eventually, she gently placed her feet on the warm floor. Grounding herself first before finally able to stand up, she swayed for a second, having not used her feet in a couple of days. They were stiff, and she immediately heard Pharah’s voice in her head and could see the lop-sided grin. _"Maybe you should hit the gym."_

                The memory should have made her smile, but instead it brought in a heavy wave of nausea. She managed to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth at the weird aftertaste in her mouth of metal. She then stared at the woman reflected in the mirror. _Had she really wanted to end it all?_

                Suddenly the memory of Devonte and their three children in her dream made her clasp her mouth as she suddenly burst into hysterical crying. Head bowed low to the sink; she couldn’t stop shaking as the sobs wracked her body. Seeing his smile again, his goofy lines, and feeling his kisses had nearly stopped her from waking up. It was all she ever desired. He had been calling her, wanting to keep her, part of her had wanted the same. Maybe if she had, she wouldn’t be in so much pain.

                The little Fareeha had demanded she return. _Return. To the living?_ She raised her head and stared at wet red eyes. This wasn't living. She hung her head again, swallowed her sniffles back, and washed her face with cold water once again. She opened the cabinet, eyes landing on the pillboxes. She lifted a small box, opened it, and poured a handful out. She stared back up to the mirror. If Pharah was gone, would that mean she could meet her like that, too? She stared at the pills, her lip beginning to tremble. She wanted to see Pharah so much. Just to see her face would be enough; to see a smile. Anything! Tears flowed down her cheeks again. But was it enough? A world without Pharah… wasn’t worth protecting. She looked up one more time and breathed in deep.

                She heard noise in the infirmary and a gasp, snapping her out of her muddled mind. "Doctor?!"               

                It was Symmetra. "Angela!"

                Mercy took a moment to stare at her hand. Pharah’s smile was on her mind. Little Fareeha had saved her, adamantly ‘waking’ her up. That she ‘didn’t belong’ dreaming. She slowly closed the hand. Pharah would want to save the world. And if she had to continue for the sake of both of them… Mercy tossed the pills in the toilet and flushed them, watching them swirl away. She straightened up and opened the bathroom door finding Symmetra and Marianne standing at the bed. It was Symmetra who flowed forward. "You should be resting."

                "I think I've already made up for what I've missed. I need a shower. And maybe some food."

                "Certainly," Symmetra nodded with a small sigh of relief.

                "I need you, Marianne, to return my schedule for tomorrow." Mercy moved around as if she had just woken up from a nap.

                "As you wish, Dr.Ziegler."

                "And." They all waited apprehensively. "Thank you. For all your help." Mercy smiled kindly. “Now let’s go save the world.”

_______________________

               

                Jack was on edge the next morning when he came to visit Mercy, with the pretext of a wound that only she could examine. Upon examining it, she surmised that he wanted to speak to her. In front of everyone, she acknowledged the wound, then bid him into the private quarters. As she attended his cut, she massaged the forearm to draw out as much contaminated blood before applying the nanotech cleanser. He was quiet, but restless. She didn't pry and let him choose a pace. She took her time to give him time.

                "About earlier," he began finally. She nodded wordlessly, applying ink to the outer edge of the cut where the stitches would be applied.

                "I'm not allowed to devolve information outside of these walls." He had already said that, but Mercy kept quiet. So restless was he that she had to clamp his wrist and elbow while the medi-bot ran a laser over his cut to prepare for the stitching.

                "Diora told me everything. And I'm sorry you have to find out this way. We can't locate Ana or Pharah anywhere." He paused for her reaction, but instead she turned away nodding as she went to fill out the paper work on screen. He ran a hand through his hair. “One man came home dead and the rest were anxious that Pharah hadn't returned to base. They spent three days out, actively looking for her. No signs.” He shifted in his seat and stared as the medi-bot closed his cut with a red beam trailing slowly. He continued. “They received a letter. Saying that Pharah will not be found and to cease the search." He was agitated now. She turned slowly to face him, eyebrows knitted in worry. The medi-bot cleaned up the leftover hard light stitching and drew away for Mercy to examine.

                 Mercy stood still, slightly shaking, hands clutching the glass containers of swabs. "What're you saying?" She didn’t want to hear what he was implying. "Don't you dare stop looking!"

                He looked away. "The government has ordered our retreat. It's out of my hands. The embassies are now looking into it. They've declared Pharah dead until they see a body, but they will continue the search to at least recover her and they'll send her ‘home'. There’s nothing … I can do." He swallowed hard at that and quickly looked up when Mercy crushed the glass in her hands, hearing it shatter. He looked up as she stood with blood dripping from her fists.

                "You take that back," she hissed. "Don't you dare retreat until you bring her home!" She ascended upon him, grabbing his lapels, yanking him near. "Bring her back!" She shouted. He sat silent and let her wail on him, bloody fists imprinting on his jacket and face. He closed his eyes when she stopped to sob into his chest.

                "Ana went looking for her..." At that Mercy lifted her head tiredly to look at him. "She has freedom because she doesn't necessarily work here..."

                Mercy’s eyes widened, dawning with realization. At that, her left hand lashed out and grabbed a scalpel, burying it deep into his right peck, below his collarbone. He grunted loudly in pain and stared at her as she stared imploringly at him.

                He evened his breathing. "This is what you want?"

                She nodded gently, remorse in her eyes. He nodded and she let go of the handle as he sat up slowly to stand. She backed away as he yanked the tool out of his chest and tossed it to the ground, sending it spinning. He stared hard at her, jaw clenched. Placing his palm over the wound, giving a curt nod, he stepped out.

                "You'll be hearing from your superiors. Enjoy your last day here doctor." He called out. Grunting, he swiftly left as many eyes widened at seeing him walk away with such a threat.

                Mercy, back inside, slumped into her chair, she covered her face for a few moments. She lifted her head and looked out the window as an airship zoomed past in the distance. She stood up slowly and looked down at her hands realizing she had blood on her face. Gingerly she washed away all the blood  and called the medi-bot over to help cure the cuts faster. As it worked away, pivoting its round head to get around the edges, Mercy was staring off into space. Yes, a ship.

                It was time to see Reinhardt about a favor.

______________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just remember, there's hope at the end of the tunnel. 
> 
>  


	23. The Distance (c)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah doesn't know what's happening, but she knows it shouldn't be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the two piece of Pharah's struggle during Mercy's struggle~

                Pharah tossed and turned in her sleep. She had broken out in a fever overnight. Hazam went to check on her and he ran to get Arelia who rushed over immediately. Indeed, Pharah was sweating in her sleep. In this heat it wasn't unheard of. People chose to dress in lighter clothes, and even though the spandex was sweat resistant, it wasn't attire for anyone to stay days in. Arelia told Hazam to fetch her great _ab’s_ clothes. He quickly ran off with a nod.

                Arelia pat a fresh, damp cloth around the woman's temples and forehead. Her neck was shiny wet and Arelia hesitantly dabbed at her collar. Pharah turned her head again, grunting and mumbling in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowing and jaws clenching.

                Arelia stared as she gently wiped the sweat from her upper lip and chin. The tattoo was exactly like the one she had seen. She had wanted one just like it. It was going to be her 16th birthday wish. She watched as the eyelashes fluttered, eyes squeezing shut as she turned her head away. Arelia felt so guilty. Having someone on a sedative for days without food or water was too much, even for the Blue Falcon. Pharah groaned in her sleep, fists clenched. She was so tall that she barely fit on the bed. Her long strong limbs were hard to move as Arelia tried to push her arm back on the bed. Suddenly Hazam skidded into the room, the pants’ legs dragging in the dirt. She nodded and he placed them on the chair next to the bed. "What now?" he asked.

                "Now, you leave. I have to cut her clothes off."

                Hazam looked at her worriedly. "That's gonna piss her off even more!"

                "I'll deal with it!" Arelia found the scissors and motioned for him to leave. "Don't let anyone else in the room until I say so." He nodded and ran off again, closing the poorly made door behind him. She turned to the woman who lay quiet now. Even laying down, and quiet, she was impressive. Arelia checked her pulse. Slowly, she pinched the collar of Pharah’s spandex suit, pulled it outward, and then towards her as she leaned over with the scissors.

                Pharah’s eyes suddenly sprang open. A strong hand caught the small wrist in a death grip. Arelia stiffened, her eyes growing large as they stared at each other again. Pharah’s eyes were glazed yet again and she slumped back onto the bed, never releasing her hand.

                "Mercy," Pharah murmured. Arelia stared at the large hand enveloping hers and found herself admiring the scarred knuckles. Putting the scissors down, she gently ran her forefinger over the top of them. The fingers fluttered and released Arelia’s wrist.

                Arelia pulled away, and once again, examined Pharah’s face. Just like her great _umi_ when she was younger. Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, much like rattling that scared her more than Pharah grabbing her hand. A hushed chorus was heard on the other side. Arelia straightened and backed away from the woman. Noticing Peter had returned, she bid him in. The door slowly opened and he closed it behind him, away from everyone crowding around trying to see.

                Peter stood about 5'7, tallest of them all. He was only 17 years old so Arelia knew he was going to get bigger. She met him when he was 14 with boys, much like chicks to a hen, surrounding him. As the oldest he looked out for them and made the household decisions. He would not like this or think it as an adventure. Great _umi_ had lectured him on proper ways to defend his home. He had stopped being rowdy and often went away for days in search of jobs to feed his growing family. Arelia's aid had helped him immensely. He told her he owed her a debt. To which the, then, 10 year old had said that he will marry her when she comes of age. At that he had laughed.

                He stepped in the room, down the three steps, and stared at the body on the bed. His brown eyes lifted to Arelia, and he pointed at Pharah. "This. This is the soldier they are all looking for!" he hissed. He rushed over and noticed that the soldier was burning up. "What'd you do?"

                Now Arelia panicked. "I only wanted her help!"

                He swore under his breath and began to lift the woman's torso to sit her up gently. "Unzip her. Let's get this off." Arelia hesitated and he hissed at her again. "Now, Arelia!"

                They moved quickly, and when it came to her waist, he told her to look away. Arelia almost protested, but he forced her to turn around. He didn't ask questions and moved quickly, covering her up with a blanket. Both of them moved fast to get the sweat off her body, lifting limbs, and gently cradling her head. They moved her up the bed to get her more comfortable.

                "Has she been like this ever since?" he asked and she shook her head. "She woke up yesterday and attacked the boys. I had to do something!"

                "Of course she would. She was kidnapped! How would you react?!" Peter swore under his breath again. He bit his lower lip in thought, pacing, arms crossed, and muttering to himself. "We're in shit. We're in deep shit."

                "When she wakes up, I'll explain everything!" Arelia hurriedly followed him. He wasn't listening. He sent Hazam and three of the boys to collect things for him. He then grabbed Arelia who kept tailing him. She stopped and stared up at him. "I need you to go get Abaraij. Tell her to meet me here in an hour."

                She protested that she didn't want to leave and he shook his head. "I'll take responsibility, now go."     

                Abaraij had arrived at the said time, with her jars of perfumed oils and candles, along with jars that almost weighed nothing. Arelia watched, tight lipped, as the woman set up around the bed. Peter was talking softly to Abaraij in the corner, often gesturing to the figure on the bed. Probably a warning. Peter must’ve mentioned something interesting because Abaraij’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

                "Don't worry darling, we'll get this in order." The woman said patting Arelia on the cheek. All the rings on her fingers and bracelets that dangled chimed in a delicate tone as they shook. The woman was beautiful _and_ voluptuous. Arelia felt like such a twig next to her. She cupped where she had no breasts in disdain. Her great _umi_ always reminded her whenever she looked in the mirror that Arelia was in a cocoon stage. Her time wasn't here yet. She bit her lower lip and looked away when Abaraij bent low to pick up her accented oils, exposing a hearty helping of cleavage.

                Why was Peter familiar with a woman that, as Arelia quoted, ‘was a lady in the streets but a... something... in the sheets’? She didn't understand and didn't care for it. The lost boys loved her because she gave amazing hugs. Arelia shook her head at that obvious one. However, she had to admit whenever the woman gave her attention, it made her mushy inside. The scarf around her head was of the finest silks and she wore layers of light clothing. Those long skirts of hers would splay out when she twirled with soft, little chimes at the ends of them, making her music where ever she went.

                Arelia remembered the one time she had stumbled in on a tavern dance and Abaraij was one of the dancers. She had men captivated and intoxicated. Many had said that she was unapproachable to any man for she only danced with the devil. _Whatever the fresh hell that meant._

                Now here she was in a room alone with the Blue Falcon and Arelia didn't like it. She wanted to stay when they started ushering the kids out. Peter pried her away, saying he had an important task for her. With that, he left Abaraij to work with a nod her way. Abaraij returned the gesture and turned to look at the motionless body on the bed.

Abaraij was entranced by the woman that lay quietly before her. She couldn't remember the last time she had a soldier. She massaged the oils in as she squeezed and spread her palms over the skin, war hardened with power. Even laxed, she felt the soldier’s strength. She hummed to herself a lilting, haunting tune passed down from generations of the Romanians. A tune meant to lull one’s mind to dreamland. Often used to put people to sleep, but here was this amazing soldier stirring, grunting in discomfort. She continued to spread the oils over her thighs, slowly stroking her palms over the flesh. Without realizing she was biting her lower lip, and when she gently lifted the towel from her waist, Abaraij stared. The soldier flinched in her sleep, jaw moving with her mouth closed. She opened her eyes slowly, but couldn’t keep them open. Pharah turned to face her, not exactly looking directly at anything.

                "Shhhhhh," Abaraij whispered with a slight smile. "Juuuuust relax. Mama's got you." The hands never stopped kneading higher along her pelvis area where she saw _it_ start to lift. Her humming slowed. She looked up again, and saw the soldier give a sloppy, lop-sided grin, struggling to move her arm as if she wanted to lift a hand to Abaraij’s face. "Mercy..." she murmured.

                Abaraij stared as Pharah tried to lift herself to get closer to her, but she couldn't rise more than a foot. By now Pharah was completely stiff and she was squeezing her thighs. Noticing the tension, Abaraij slowly slicked her hands over it, pressing it down onto her washboard abs making the woman in turn moan. Abaraij felt it pulse with tremors and her eyes lifted to meet Pharah’s. It wasn’t unfamiliar territory. She began massaging it gently making the hips rise slightly, aching for more. Abaraij slowly pulled her hands away and began to undo the rest of her layers, leaving one on. She gingerly climbed onto the bed straddling Pharah’s legs. Now massaging and kneading the oil onto her stomach and ribs. Pharah was again sweating and grimacing in her current state. She turned her head, lips parted, gasping as Abaraij did her upmost to not touch her again. It stroked Abaraij’s stomach when she leaned forward to massage the flesh underneath the breasts, sliding over them gently. Making sure she was covered from head to toe.

               

                Pharah would only catch glimpses of a silhouette sitting atop her. She tried to reach out to touch it, but she couldn't keep her head from spinning. She lifted her heavy eyelids and watched as a woman with her hair aglow by the torch at her back, was humming and pressing hands along her body. The aroma of perfume filled the air, making Pharah to be completely calm that she couldn't move even if she tried.

                "Mercy," she whispered again. Lifting her hips, she smirked when the hands were suddenly at her member. "Ah!" She breathed out sharply as it was pressed to her to stomach, kneading it along. "Mercy," she repeated. "Mercy... _hah_!" She rolled her head back when she felt warm softness rub against it. She opened her eyes and this time saw that it wasn't Mercy, but she couldn't move. "No," she slurred.

                "Shhhhhh," the woman whispered. The air made her brain foggy, her commands not reaching her limbs. From her blurry peripherals she saw the terracotta jars start to move. She frowned and turned her head to see the tops lift off. From the thin mouths rose long thin ropes. She squinted, aggravated and her eyes widened when she saw what they were. Cobras, waved in the air, long bodies coiling and swaying to the woman’s musical voice. Alarmed, Pharah willed her hands to snap onto the woman's thighs, squeezing hard as she tried to shove her off.

                "It’s alright," the woman crooned, grimacing. She lifted her hands, imitating cobra heads. Slowly she waved her arms and suddenly they tripled. Or was her vision doubling and crossing each other? Pharah didn’t know what she was looking at. Like a rendition of … Zenyatta when he did his ‘gaze into the iris.’ The confusion hurt her head and instead dropped it back on the bed, the music fading away as she slipped out of consciousness.

 

                Arelia had made it back way before her deadline. She heard Peter and another adult talking. Noticing that it wasn’t Abaraij, she slowed her step to listen. "...Anytime now... it doesn't matter, anywhere is fine... The land is covered in cobras, it's perfect... Yes, the further the better, but not too far or that would be suspicious."

                Arelia jumped down from her hiding spot and the two turned around in surprise. "What're you doing?" she asked, slowly rising to her feet. Peter looked at the man who was dressed in black and her eyes darted to him. "An assassin? Why?"

                "Arelia, I told you I would take care of it," Peter moved towards her.

                Realization dawned on Arelia and her eyes widened. "You're not here to help.” She backed away cautiously. “You're going to hurt the Blue Falcon!"

                "Arelia, listen if they find out we have the Blue Falcon, we'll all be killed. All of us. Maybe the village. Don't you understand that? You kidnapped and hid a power figure. And I don’t only mean the militia or the government. The neighborhood will turn on us!" Peter gritted his jaw when she shook her head.

                "I brought _her_ here! I'll explain everything! I'll take responsibility!" she cried out.

                "It’s not that simple."

                Arelia stared hard at them. Suddenly a cry from inside made her dash for the door, crashing it open. She froze when she saw Abaraij on top of Pharah with two cobras sliding on the ground, climbing the bed. "No!" She shouted. She surged forward and grabbed one of the snakes without thinking. She had done it so fast that the head coiled and snapped at her forearm. Abaraij turned around, eyes ablaze, snarling at the interruption. Arelia grabbed her scarf around her neck and yanked her head back roughly, intending to hurt her. The two men rushed into the room, grabbing at Arelia.

                "No!" She yelled as they hauled her kicking form away. Abaraij smoothed her hair over from the interruption, throwing down the scarf. Pharah was struggling to open her eyes. "Leave her alone! Leave my father alone!"

                They didn't listen and lifted her out of the room, slamming the door shut. "Hurry up, Abaraij!"

                "I was going for a clean one!" Abaraij yelled back, annoyed at the disruption.

                "Daddy! Da-ddy!" A hand muffled her and she wrestled like a cut snake; Biting, twisting her body, kicking, and thrashing. "DADDY!" She managed again, louder this time, screaming now.

                “Stop it! Arelia! You’re going to bring us attention!”

               

                Abaraij blew her bangs out of her face and glanced down at one of her pets. The cobra’s head had been smashed into the ground by a heavy foot. She sighed. The other one had fled, but it didn't matter now. One bite was enough. The startled snake had bitten Pharah on the chest and rushed off when the screaming began. Now she turned to find the bed empty. She stiffened. Wide eyed, she searched the room and saw no one.

                "Peter!" Abaraij cried out. She ran to the door, slinging it open, she froze again. The Blue Falcon soldier was in front of her, muscles glistening with oil. She looked livid like a wild animal, baring her fangs, and growling deep in her throat. She crouched low as if ready to attack. The assassin was on the ground, arm broken, and head smashed into the broken wood frame. Peter was a few feet away in a pile of hay, groaning as he rolled out of it to land hard on the floor. Abaraij panicked, looking around for the girl when she realized she had melded perfectly in the arm of the soldier.

                Arelia clung to her side. Arms encircled around Pharah’s neck, face buried in the woman's shoulder, Pharah’s arm in turn wrapped around her thin frame. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" The young girl wailed, muffled by sobs. Pharah slowly turned her head to meet Abaraij eyes.

                "You're going to fix this," she hissed in her low voice. She was referring to the cobra bites both of them had received. Abaraij mutely nodded.

____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic translations:
> 
> hal 'iinaa ealaa haqin – am I right?
> 
> limadha 'ant huna – why are you here?


	24. The Distance (d)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a Cobra bite to bond the mini you to you. 
> 
> They both know... but neither wants to be the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last of the quadruple chapter set.   
> next chapter we're back on track!

 

 

               

                The two were taken to a cabin that was used as a hideout for a certain person who stiffened upon seeing the old ‘borrowed’ royal cart approach the site. Wrapped in a burqa, they stepped out to greet them. Peter and Abaraij brought out two injured people. Peter was carrying a young girl who was curled up in his arms. Another tall figure emerged from the cart and stopped to survey the surroundings.

                “We don’t have much time,” Abaraij said tensely. The other woman snapped to glare at her.

                “I suppose I have you to thank.”

                Pharah approached the cabin and watched as the burqa clad woman stepped inside. Peter rushed Arelia to a bed. “Cobra poisoning,” he said softly to the woman. The eyes flitted to Abaraij and she nodded, tight lipped.

                “What happened, Abaraij? Run out of your medicine?” She wasn’t really asking, with her voice tinted in annoyance. “Striking children now are we?”

                The woman examined the child’s arm and saw the marks were swollen and purple. Quickly, she went to work. Opening cabinets and pulling out dried herbs of a generous variety. She tossed all kinds into a mortar and pestle, grounding them furiously but, expertly, mixing in fluids from vials in front of her.

                “Peter, get clean water and new towels from the other room.” He rushed off before she finished. Abaraij approached her, “What can I do?”

                “You’ve done enough,” the old woman’s voice spat. “You realize what would’ve happened to you if she had died, _hal 'iinaa ealaa haqin?_ ”

                Abaraij bit her lower lip and her eyes lifted to the soldier who was by Arelia’s side.

                Peter returned with the water and towels. Immediately the black clad woman began to prep the wound. Pharah stared as she pressed a blade in between the bite wounds. She grimaced and never let go of the kids’ right hand. The hand was small in her palm. It twitched in her fever and it reminded her suddenly that she still had a fever herself. She swayed, grabbing the bed to steady herself. Pharah blinked many times, but her double vision had returned and everything was tilting.

                “You hold on, you hear?”, the burqa clad woman said stiffly glancing up at Pharah. Pharah shook her head and straightened up. “I’m fine.” With that she crashed backwards into the wall, breaking it, landing her in the next room.

                Peter stared aghast. He quickly recovered as he helped Abaraij check on her.

___________________

               

                Pharah abruptly opened her eyes. A gentle hand was caressing her cheek, light shining from their face, she couldn’t stare directly at them. The halo atop their head was alarming. She grabbed the hand, perking up in anxiousness. “I don’t think I’m ready yet!”

                The soft voice chimed with a giggle, “What are you talking about, silly?”

                Suddenly Pharah recognized the voice and a comfortable smile crossed her face. She laid back in relief. “Mercy, don’t scare me like that.”

                Another giggle and Pharah was consumed in warmth. “I think it’s time for you to wake up though.” Again the soft hand caressed her cheek gently. “We can’t have you oversleeping. There’s so much to do.”

                “Yes, you’re right.”

                Pharah slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry at first but soon the setting sun’s glow illuminated the room into clarity. She felt hands probe her left breast, lifting the bandages. Murmuring to themselves as they examined the wound. Pharah stared at the lace shield over the eyes and blinked slowly.

                “Mama Horus, I presume.” The eyes flicked up to meet hers. The woman said nothing and turned away to dip a cloth into a small bowl of water. She returned and dabbed the wound clean, surveying it. “You’ll be good as new by tomorrow evening.”

                “I don’t have that kind of time,” Pharah rose from the bed but the old, albeit strong, hand pushed her back down. “If you’re smart, you’ll stay down.”

                Pharah was too fatigued to argue. She stared at the ceiling as she was cleaned up.

                “There’s a lot of people looking for you.” The woman muttered. “Staying with these kids wasn’t very bright. Everyone knows those kids.”

                “I was kidnapped,” Pharah replied tersely. The woman hummed and Pharah couldn’t tell whether it was from appreciation or sympathy. She worked quietly. Checking the stitching and applying more of the herb ointment. Pharah watched the practiced fingers, then raised her eyes.

                “ _Limadha 'ant huna_?”Pharah asked softly. The hands stopped moving and the woman looked down at her. After a few seconds she turned away to look through the cabinets.

                “I have children of my own. If my child were to land in a doctor’s hands, I would hope they treat my kid with kindness and help them back up again,” she replied loudly from within the cabinet.

                Pharah slowly sat up and slid her legs over the bed. The woman quickly whirled around, rushing to her to push her back down. Pharah stood up and craned her neck. “I’ve been in bed for almost a week. I’ll rest outside, get some fresh air. I’m assuming we’re safe here since they went to all the trouble to drag us here.” Pharah paused at the door and thought a moment. She looked back at the woman.

                “How’s the kid?”

                “She’s doing fine. She’s sleeping it off. At least one of you listens.”

                Pharah nodded slowly. “Good.” Then walked out the door with a slight smirk to her lips.

____________________

 

                Arelia awoke to the gentle sounds of a guitar outside. It was the middle of the night and the moon glow was seeping through the windows. She sat up slowly, wincing when she had pressed down on her bandaged arm. She climbed out of the bed and drank the water that was left for her laced with medicine that made her grimace. The music caught her attention again and she found herself walking out to the small hallway, through the front door. She walked quietly, turning the corner that lead to the patio. There sat Pharah, long legs extended out with a guitar on her lap. She played a soft slow melodic tune, while she stared up at the moon.

                Arelia sat down a foot away from her. "Where’d you learn to play guitar?"

                Pharah stopped playing to look at the girl, then proceeded back to the guitar, giving a few gentle plucks. "Hard to say..." she looked thoughtful. "McCree, maybe. Or Gabe. Or ... my dad..." She began to sing and played the same melodic tune.

                It was a tune Arelia learned on her piano, with her great _umi_ singing the song. It was a song she was sung to when she wouldn't sleep on nights as an infant, she had been told. Ever since then when great _umi_ was around they'd sing together.

                Now here was her father, singing as if she didn't have a care in the world. The words were gentle and her eyes shined bright. The song had brought a pleasant memory it seemed and she smiled. Arelia snorted when Pharah said a word wrong. Pharah grinned and continued singing. She put the guitar down to stand up, holding out her hand to Arelia.

                Arelia took it cautiously. Pharah wrapped her hand around hers, plucking her up to her feet. They twirled together, dancing under the moonlight, Pharah singing. "Wrong," Arelia giggled. Pharah's grin would only get bigger and she’d nod as they swayed around.

                Eventually they slowed down and ended up sitting on the boulder edge of the bluffs. Pharah was staring out onto the reflective river that sparkled below them. Daydreaming most likely as Arelia felt the silence was calm, not apprehensive. 

                Pharah raised her head to the moon letting out a sigh. It was late and the sun would start to peak in just a couple of hours. "We should probably head back..." Pharah slowed her speech when she realized Arelia's head was on her arm, the girl fast asleep.

 

               

                Arelia slowly opened her eyes to the sound of humming vibrating against her chest. The ground was moving and it took a few seconds to register that Pharah was carrying her while she hummed the same tune. A drowsy calm overtook her and she drifted back to sleep.

 

 

                Pharah carried her inside to find the doctor in the kitchen, preparing tea. She nodded curtly at her and entered the room, floor boards creaking. She folded back the comforters before gently, cradling her back, lowering Arelia down onto the bed. She softly tugged her into her correct position before covering the girl up. The hand attached to hers never let go making Pharah stay crouched until eventually the little fingers loosened from sleep.

                Pharah slipped out of the room into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She felt eyes on her causing her to lift her head and see the doctor watching her. Pharah looked away, back at the door behind her, and then slowly moved to her own room, closing the door softly.

____________________

               

                Present time…

               

                It took them forever but they did it.

                Tracer had instantly thrown herself in the mix when Reinhardt said they needed a pilot for one of the small cargo jets. She had tilted her head, looking at him and Mercy. She didn’t ask why, cheerfully replied with, “OK!”

                Loading everything into a jeep, they had to leave around 1 am. Reinhardt drove them a few miles away from base. They arrived at a remote location where upon pushing a button a door rose from the ground. Mercy remembered using this area when they had an emergency where flight was prohibited. Heading inside they loaded up on a cart that activated once they descended the last stairs. Tracer hopped inside and set the course. Mercy and Reinhardt loaded the things they immediately needed, one small duffel bag each.

                Once they were on their way, they briefed together, watching the centre of the hologram map as they pointed to their location and made plans. Upon arriving the cart slowed down and Mercy eyed a tall person standing at the end of the runway, leaning against the wall. “It’s about time,” said a rich sultry voice, French accented.

                “What is she doing here?” Mercy asked as she stepped off the cart after Reinhardt.

                “More hands with various tactics are always needed!” With that Tracer zipped off to meet Widow, who hesitantly greeted her with a kiss. Tracer turned around to look over her shoulder. “Come along then! We don’t have all day!” She giggled before darting off into the darkness.

                Reinhardt nodded at Widow when they approached the docking area. They waited for the lights to come on one by one to reveal a small black jet, only enough to accommodate four people comfortably. “Step slightly!” Tracer’s voice echoed somewhere. “I’ll have her up in a jiffy!”

                Reinhardt went ahead and undid the jet’s safety latches that usually required machinery to do so. Mercy and Widow walked quietly side by side. Once inside the cockpit, they sat down and put their seatbelts on. The jet roared to life and they let Tracer take her time to verify it was safe to fly. The jet rolled to its lift off port where they waited at the underground glowing runway. Widow was discreetly trying to look out the window.

Suddenly the jet lurched forward at an alarming speed and just when Widow thought they were about to crash against the far wall, it split in three ways, opened up, and propelled them into the night air. Widow clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut as the jet literally shot up vertically into the clouds. She dared to look out the window to watch the ground vanish in a blink. Slowly, she turned back to face the front and felt Mercy staring at her. Widow took a quick glance at her and noticed she was lightly smiling.

                Widow didn’t acknowledge her and stared out the window instead. She couldn’t believe she had accepted a mission saving a woman who always intended to kill her after sniping her mother in the eye and sent her into hiding for several years. Widow breathed in a sigh. Maybe this could make amends.

                Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arabic translations:
> 
> hal 'iinaa ealaa haqin – am I right
> 
> limadha 'ant huna – why are you here


	25. Crawling towards the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah finally lets it out.  
> Mercy almost gets killed.  
> Widow just can't with these people!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclosure:  
> Mercy gets pretty violent ;P

Pharah watched Arelia run into the house and call out ‘ _umi’_. The burqa clad woman had returned the hug and Pharah’s jaw grit. The _umi_ checked her face and arm when she had completely recovered. After a few hushed words exchanged Arelia quickly left with a nod.

                Ana had removed the head dress when she had seen Pharah watching from a distance, there was no need to keep up with this charade when she had guessed it the second she laid eyes on her. She heard Pharah slowly approach, opening the rickety screen door. Her solid boots echoing as she neared the kitchen, "How much longer were you going to wait?" Ana turned around to find Pharah leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "My next birthday? Her 18th birthday? Or my death bed?"

                Ana had prepared mentally for this moment but not emotionally. There was a tear in her eye and she felt weak. She turned away but Pharah grabbed her shoulder and forced her to face her. "You're not running away from this. Why didn't you tell me?!"

                Ana swallowed hard and nodded. "It wasn't my place to do so." Pharah slammed her hands on the cupboards behind Ana’s head, making her flinch slightly. Pharah turned away, pinching the bridge of her nose. "No place?!"

                She whirled around, anger so vivid Ana was scared for once of her own daughter. "You are my mother! Why do I have to keep reminding you?! Why do I have to keep constantly being the one who wants to connect with you? Why am I the instigator? Why do you keep lying to me?!" The last word was yelled out loud that it echoed. She hushed and took a deep breath, closing her eyes she continued, "All I wanted was you. To be happy for me. Proud of me. To keep me safe. To protect me from what could hurt me." She now paced with her hands on her hips. "But I know you. You're going to say ‘I didn't have a choice. I didn't want you to worry ... didn't want to hurt you.’"

                Pharah spun around to glare at her with glassy eyes sparkling in tears. "Lying hurts me. Hurts any child. I can only imagine what she went through. My baby...” Pharah covered her face as she paced. "My baby… And I didn't even know it." There was a silence in between them momentarily until Ana raised her head finally.

                "Alejandra-"

                "You both lied to me!" Pharah shouted, now visibly quaking. The tears were running down her cheeks. She blinked many times to clear her vision, but refused to wipe them. She was quiet a few seconds, slowly shaking her head. She raised her eyes and looked at Ana directly, who had a single tear down her cheek as well.

                "If you feel sorry... I don't forgive you. I can't ever forgive both of you for this." Pharah shook her head and very slowly approached her again, each step accenting each word. “I was denied all her firsts. First time opening her eyes. Her first smile… first laughter. Her first steps. Her first word spoken. Her first outburst in the middle of the night… crying for attention.” Pharah couldn’t stop the waver in her voice now. “How can I ever forgive you?”

                Pharah choked on her sobs as she dropped to her hands and knees before Ana, forehead to the floor as she wept. Ana let her tears fall, sniffling them back, she fell in front of her daughter collecting her in her arms. She hadn’t wanted to keep Pharah in the dark, but it had been the birth mother’s ultimate choice and desire. Ana could not deny a mother’s request of her own child. “I’m so sorry,” she sobbed with Pharah. Pharah didn’t push her away nor did she return the hug. “Habibi, I’m so sorry.”

                Ana was taken back to a flashback when Arelia was in her nursery and a lightning storm had scared the infant, screaming at the top of her lungs. Ana had come in and gently scooped her up to soothe her, gently rubbing her back and cuddling her close. “Shhh, gran-mama has you.”

                She remembered there had been tears in her eyes. Pharah as an infant had also been frightened of thunder storms. Ana always came in to calm her down, cradling her to the crook of her neck and shoulder, crooning soft words. Arelia in her arms brought vivid reminders and regrets. It should be Pharah holding little Arelia, not her. She pressed her forehead into the child’s head, holding back loud sobs as tears ran down her face. “Shhhh, it’s okay habibi… mama’s got you.”

_________________________

 

                Widow was sent to go with Mercy. The two didn't trust each other, but they trusted Reinhardt. Widow thought it was a peculiar set up and even more peculiar when gunshots were heard. She lifted her eyes from her scope when she saw people were driven away in droves, panicked and terrified. Just what was going on in there? She tried to view through her scope. She saw a flash of blond rip past the window, a woman had been sent flying. Widow gripped the barrel and waited for a clear shot through her visor, seeing bodies dash around, falling, throwing and slinging guns. She arched an amused eyebrow. Was Mercy giving them hell?

                20 mins prior...

                They had devised a plan to gather information. The only solution was to go into public spaces and discreetly see if anyone knew anything, rumors or gossip going around. Mercy wasn't one for gossip so she didn't know how to act discreetly. However, she wanted to be the first to find out anything, so she readily volunteered. Everyone had silenced and looked at each other.  "Someone should go with her."

                All Widow had done was snap her rifle and Reinhardt lightened up. "Yes, thank you, dear Widow!"

                Mercy and Widow made eye contact with each other and then at their partners. Tracer was chuckling, shrugging. Reinhardt settled in telling Mercy about a cover up while Tracer nosed Widow on the nose with a grin. "You're gonna do great!" Widow said nothing, she just closed her eyes.

                "I got it," Mercy nodded at Reinhardt.

                "Good!" He was wary but loved her enthusiasm. Widow sighed and walked over to the group. "Alright, I hear the town’s saloon is always full of activity. Mercy will go in and be an ear for us. Widow, you will be on watch in case Mercy needs a hand if things go awry. Tracer and I will scout the nearby markets where Pharah was taken. We are to meet here in an hour."

                "With or without limbs! Be here or be square!" Tracer piped up.

                "Question." They all turned to look at Widow. She gave a nod at Mercy with her chin. "She’s a liability. How can we trust her? She's running on emotions here. Emotions are not good spies."

                Tracer rubbed her neck and looked at Reinhardt who had a smug smile. "You're free to change her mind." Mercy stood with her arms crossed staring at Widow, daring her to say anything else but instead the sniper rolled her eyes and shouldered her rifle, swearing under her breath.

                "Okay! Let’s go!"

 

                Mercy had entered covered up in a sand poncho with a thick head a scarf covering most of her face. She wore battle hardy black pants and combat boots. Women weren't mostly seen in saloons, so she had to pose as a man. She sat down uncharacteristically and nodded at the bartender. A server approached her and she dropped a few coins on the table. He then gave her a mug full of ice cold beer.  She didn't like beer. Knowing that she was being stared at, she took a hearty gulp and under her disguise, she grimaced. McCree had awful taste.

                It didn't take long to find what she was looking for.  Two men were whispering to each other at a far wall above the music that was playing. She quickly realized it was a mercenary wall. These things still existed? She took her mug, and taking sips, she approached the wall. There were so many wanted people. One caught her attention:

                Blue Falcon.  Reward: 53,653,860.55 –EGP.

Her eyes widened. Pharah! For 3 million?!

                "Hey, don't think of taking that one, foreigner.” She froze at hearing the voice behind her. “We'll find that bitch and get that money." She ignored them and turned only to stare into a pair of broad chests, faces sneering down at her. "Did I make myself clear?"

                She shrugged not wanting to give herself away by her voice. "You think we're playing around? We've got leads and we're taking it." Mercy’s eyes widened. She raised her stare and grabbing his shirt, she yanked his head down. He followed in surprise. "Leads you say?"

                "You want in little lady?" Was her disguise not inconspicuous?

                "You're going to tell me everything you know." She finally managed to grunt out, grip on his shirt squeaking from her leather gloves.

                They laughed and then abruptly stopped when she had a blaster to his groin. "We going to talk or are you going to consider your procreation?"

                He smiled and nodded to the other guys who backed down. "We've got someone you can talk to." When they extended an arm at her towards a corridor, she didn't hesitate. By rights she was supposed to call in Widow, but that would end in a blood bath. She wanted as much information as possible. The dark hallway was only accented by candles on the walls. She took in her surroundings, memorizing the exits.

                Abaraij watched from behind security men as the screens showed four of her guards and a smaller figure approach her door. She went inside to intervene. She wasn't surprised when she saw the woman who came into the room. Abaraij had been informed that agents in disguise were looking for Pharah. Arelia had threatened her this time. Even though she felt completely humiliated by a child she had no other choice. The Red Web was nothing people took lightly and the Arco Iris was its new handler. Any agents looking for Pharah were to be disposed of immediately.

                She looked at the woman who stared back. "I’m assuming there’s a price for your … information," her accent was foreign; European she believed. A smile spread across Abaraij’s face, "Any friend of Pharah's is a friend of mine." When she saw the woman’s eyes light up, she smirked.

                Suddenly a dagger was thrown at Mercy’s face, but she reacted quickly, her instincts taking over. She ducked and kicked out the table full of odds and ends, collapsing it against the other woman. The two guarding the door rushed in to make a grab for Mercy. She dodged their arms and wrapped herself around one, snapping his neck in three quick moves. He fell limply as she leapt over his body and ran into another chest. She dove then barreled low into his stomach, knocking the air out of him. _They knew about Pharah! She was still alive_! But her victory was short lived. They were now shooting at her. Lord, she hated guns. She zigzagged back down the hall and ducked behind game tables. She was sure it was the adrenaline rush that made it possible for her to flip it onto its side. Sliding low, she fired her weapon. Mercy hit a man running at her in the knees, another in the calf when he swung up a pool pole. Crying out, they crumpled to the ground. People were running out screaming and hailing help.

                Mercy ducked behind again to reload her blaster. Suddenly a bullet shot into the wood in front of her from behind. She spun around and shot him square in the shooting arm. "I'm no stranger to flankers!” she yelled over the uproar.

                In being distracted, her weapon was shot out of her hand. She recoiled taking in a deep breath. When they reloaded, she leapt over the game table and round house kicked a man square in the jaw, knocking him into another. She spun around and jabbed another with deft pointed fingers in the throat and clavicle, cutting the airflow to his brain. As he struggled to breathe, a man grabbed her from behind and lifted her up giving her the opportunity to wrap her legs around another man's throat. With a violent twist of her body, she snapped his neck and with the leverage, sent him flying. She landed hard on her hip, crying out in pain and anger.

                Out of nowhere, the man looming over her with a hunting knife was shot straight through the skull. Mercy blinked in realizing her grave mistake. Conjuring up her strength she willed the yellow glow to do her bidding.

 

                Abaraij finally managed to pry open her door, looking about all the men grabbing their heads in a state of confusion, murmuring to each other. "What happened?!" None of the accounted men could say. She cursed as she rummaged back into her room. She picked up her receiver and dialed out. "You have company coming your way. We couldn't stop them, be on alert." She hung up and cursed again.

 

                Widow raised her eyes from her scope when she saw Mercy run the opposite way, avoiding the mission apparently. She narrowed her eyes when she realized she had resurrected the people in the saloon. That was going to spread like wildfire. "Our mission is compromised," she said into her comm.

                "Roger that," Tracer said a little too casually.

                "Am I reading another script?" Widow said with narrowed eyes.

                "KEEP AN EYE ON HER!" bellowed Reinhardt somewhere in the distance as Tracer had relayed the message. They were in a fight, too, it seemed. Widow huffed and went back into hiding.

 

                Mercy couldn't believe she had done that. They may as well had flown the jet with a giant flag announcing their arrival. Agents? So that woman knew about them? But where was Pharah? And why were they trying to kill her? Why was Pharah wanted? She didn't stop running.  She couldn't. She was going to find Pharah. Even if by herself.

______________________

 

                As soon as Pharah landed the two kids left, as watch out, ran up to her. She cut off the hum of her suit and lowered her head to hear them clearer. She lifted her eyes when they pointed to the right. Pharah had been told about another agent loose in the premises. She had chased three bounty hunters off the edge of a cliff earlier. They had gotten too close to the camp. Now, she readied her weapon again and hid in the crevices of the mountain, using her sniper scope to seek out any movement, laying low. And there it was. Someone was running, erratically, ducked low to not be seen. Pharah grit her jaw and raised her rifle to the current hiding place of the person in question. No way were they going to take her new found family. She cocked the weapon and narrowed her eyes to see better. “Come out,” she hissed. 

 

                Widow followed Mercy as best as she could. The woman was fast, mon dieu. She knew how to hide and keep moving. She hid her head well enough that Widow lost her twice in the crowd of merchants and in the public hall. She was doing well staying in high population where she wasn’t too easily detected. However, Widow was annoyed when she lost her to the canyons. Where the hell was she going? This was not the rendezvous point! She followed anyway. And Mercy was lucky she did. As soon as she appeared over the lip of the cliffside she spied a glint from a weapon. She aimed and fired at another sniper who had their eye on Mercy from behind, knocking the rifle from their hands.

                The crack echoed, alerting Mercy and she ducked, running low along the edge to crouch, pulling out her blaster. Widow stood up and aimed another warning shot at the sniper who had bolted backwards in defense. Widow scoped another weapon glinting in the shade and fired another shot, hitting the weapon out of their hands. Mercy was glancing all around and saw she was surrounded. Widow kept firing, but they were fast. All she could see were shadows darting around Mercy, getting closer. When she stopped to reload, a rifle tip was at the back of her head. Without a word she very slowly lowered the rifle and tossed it onto the ground, raising her hands.

               

                Pharah threw herself onto her stomach and army crawled to the edge to collect her weapon. She glanced up and saw The Shrike had occupied one of the snipers. _Wait... was that Widowmaker? Was Talon here?!_

                She scrambled for her weapon and abruptly stood up, firing where she had seen the person run off to last, securing their exit. Making sure they couldn't leave without getting hurt.

                Mercy lay low, but peeked around the boulder she crouched behind. Seeing that all had calmed down, she quickly darted around the bend, but abruptly flattened herself when a shot hit above her head. She crawled to the side and fired in the direction she heard the shot in.

                Widow rolled her eyes at the idiocy unfolding before her. She turned her head to hiss. "Reinhardt is going to have a field day with this one."

                Suddenly the barrel pressed at her back went slack and lowered. "Reinhardt’s here?"

                Widow recognized the voice. She spun around and knocked them over, grabbing the barrel and aimed it at them instead with their own weapon. "So the old croon has more tricks up her sleeve."

                "What're you doing here?"

                "Stopping an idiotic double suicide-homicide. Uncanny I know." Widow then turned and bellowed at the two who were firing at each other. "Stop shooting at each other you imbeciles! Or this goddamn mission was for naught!"

               

                Pharah ducked low and glanced over at Ana who stood weapon less, but was facing Widow’s back who was scoping at them. _What was her mother doing?!_

                Mercy looked up and saw Widow scoping someone. She stood up tentatively and caught sight of a person hiding in the cliff’s crevices, armor glinting.

                "I was sent to protect Mercy, so if any of you have a problem with that, you will have to shoot me. Otherwise both of you put down your miserable weapons!" The walls echoed and Mercy swallowed hard. _What was she talking about?_

                Pharah didn't comply and waited, watching the hiding silhouette. _Wait. Did she say Mercy_? "Mercy?" Pharah repeated to herself. No way. Mercy?

                "I said put it down!"

                Pharah gritted her jaw not knowing what to believe. If anything her grip was trembling. She wasn’t falling for it. No way was Mercy all the way here when all travel had been cancelled and foreigners forbidden.

                Mercy was shaking, her hand barely on her weapon. The three shots had been so close. She crouched still, waiting to hear anything else. She slowly counted to five, gripping her blaster tightly.

                Suddenly the woman in the sand poncho tailed it. Pharah perked up at the movement. She stooped low, out of sight, and Pharah paled. The kids had set traps in that direction. Quickly she moved, dropping her rifle as she dashed away out of Widow’s sight. Widow cursed and again cursed when Ana had the rifle pressed to the back of her head again. "Oh _magnifique_..."

 

                Mercy ran and dodged a corner when somebody behind her somewhere yelled something incorrigible. She stopped, crouching low to listen, blaster clutched firmly in both hands. She held her breath to get ready to shoot. There was shuffling coming from all corners. Either there were echoes bouncing off the canyon or there were too many people. She noticed shrubs moving out of the corner of her eye and it made her flinch, her heart leaping into her throat. Mercy aimed at a bush and then another moved. She aimed at anything that moved backing her up in fear. _What was going on?!_ Someone was yelling again and Mercy panicked. _Where was Widow?!_

                "Mercy!" A voice shouted from above her giving her a second to jerk her head up expecting Widow or Tracer, but what she saw froze her instead.

                Pharah reached down and grabbed Mercy by under the arms, and hauled her up, getting her to safety in time. The net fell on Pharah’s head and she plummeted head first into a pit that opened up with the trigger. There was a roar of chorusing children who jumped up with spears in their hands, waving and chanting. "To the death!"

                When Pharah was lifted from the pit they all stopped to either groan or stare.

                "We caught ourselves a bird," one remarked and giggles ensued. Pharah sighed. She was hanging upside down from her feet 6 feet above ground level. Mercy stared wide eyed. She didn't know what to do with the gun in her hands, but they were all staring at her too.

                "The Wendy bird!" Hazam shouted and they all responded with a chorus of shouts. "Kill the Wendy bird!"

                "HOLD IT!" Pharah yelled with as much dignity as her current position could hold. "Let me down!"

                Hazam stopped and stared at her slightly swaying like meat on a hook. "You must be guilty. You fell in our enemy trap." Giggles all around. Pharah wiggled and realized her arms were tied behind her back. Damn they were good. "No killing the ‘Wendy bird’." She grunted as she tried to muscle free of her binds.

                "We have our orders," Hazam said solemnly, placing his spear on the ground with a loud tap. 

                "I am your commander!" Pharah shouted, wriggling to face them.

                Hazam pointed at himself. "We do not take orders from you, lady commander. We serve only the Arco Iris, Peter-"

                "Hail Peter!" The boys interrupted. "And Mama Horus."

                "’Mama Horus’ says no killing the ‘Wendy bird’." The kids looked up at the other voice that belonged to The Shrike, her hands placed on Mercy’s head who looked terrified.

                "Aw man," the kids groaned and lowered their weapons.

                "Is the perimeter secure?" The Shrike asked, letting Mercy go with a pat on the head.

                "It’s secure. Whoever was chasing the ‘Wendy bird’ got lost in the corridors when we chased them." One of the boys replied as they all started to push off their shrub disguises.

                "Good job."

                Mercy had climbed down from the rock and tentatively walked around to have Pharah face her... upside down. _It was really her?_ She swallowed hard and Pharah gave her a sheepish grin. "I had intended for… better circumstances."

                Abruptly her grin was wiped clean as Mercy’s hand reddened by smacking her across the face. Mercy’s eyes instantly widened in remorse and quickly clutched Pharah’s face, and on the tips of her toes, kissed her. Then Mercy remembered she was still upset and smacked her other cheek hard.

                Somewhere behind her, Widow snorted then choked on her laughter. The kids turned to look at each other in confusion. Pharah bit her lower lip at the sting and nodded at Hazam.  "Okay. Let me down now."

                "Allow me," Widow aimed and shot the rope holding Pharah. The woman crashed down with a surprised yelp. Mercy gave out a cry and went to help her. Widow shouldered her weapon and chuckled again. This was better than she imagined.

__________________________

               

                Reinhardt and Tracer were called over to a different location in case they were followed. Pharah was limping when she was let out of the pit. Mercy quickly healed her but they couldn’t even say two words to each other when suddenly the area was bombarded with missiles.  More agents! Pharah covered the children and Reinhardt used his shield to protect the rest. Widow and Tracer raced to the bluffs to expose the enemy and a large omnic barreled into the side, becoming a sentry. Pharah launched into the air to draw its attention and Mercy cried out in fear, watching her.

                Reinhardt shielded as he neared it while Ana protected Pharah who fired missiles from above. The kids dragged Mercy away as she tried to protest that she wanted to help them. Widow and Tracer delivered the final blow and the omnic crumbled into pieces.

                Pharah landed above it and nodded at her mother. “Do you think it reported?”

                “It’s within the Red Web, no one is getting anything.”

                Mercy followed Ana and the kids as they quickly showed trap doors and secret hideaways. She was still so confused at everything happening. Widow and Tracer kept up with them without asking questions. Reinhardt seemed to know the kids well; they talked rapidly and quietly to him in excitement. Pharah was behind everyone, guarding their exit. Mercy looked back and couldn’t see from all the shadows and movement where she was. Pharah was alive, thanks the gods. Even being this close to her she still missed her. Mercy wanted to pull back to reach Pharah, but hands tugged at her to keep moving. They entered an underground tunnel that was lit up by Tracer’s chronal Accelerator and one of the kid’s flashlights.

                They all ended up at a boulder. Seeming a dead end, Mercy turned to walk back but a hand clutched her wrist. The boulder moved letting the light behind it flood in. Suddenly they were inside a house that looked much like the bungalow styles… only with dirt floors. Mercy began to move with the group but the hand held her from moving. She looked back and saw that it was Pharah, with her head down.

                “We need to talk…”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what could they possibly talk about
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


	26. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the birds take flight where they wanna go and they will build a nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the people who have kept faithful to this fic, I know I've kept you all waiting. This is for you~

                The Jackal ran deeper underground and Mercy tried to keep up. She couldn’t understand where Pharah was hauling her to. She had tried to pull her hand back, but Pharah had her tight by the wrist with her gauntlet fingers. They weaved until they came to a clearing that seemed to burst with light. Pharah slowed down and Mercy was finally able to yank her hand back. Pharah moved to the center of the room. A place barely lit with the boarded up windows.

                "You shouldn’t have come here," Pharah said loud enough, not looking back. Mercy stared at her back and sighed, gripping her chest as if it were in pain. _Why was she so cold?_

                "They told me you were dead," Mercy said finally after a few moments of silence. Pharah stiffened and then whirled around, yanking off her helm. She reached for Mercy, cupping her face. Mercy couldn't hold back anymore, she let the tears fall freely. All her pain expressed and out in the open. "They… told me you were dead," she sobbed. Pharah’s eyebrows drew up in sympathy.

                "I'm okay, baby. I'm okay. I'm here. Right here in front of you." Pharah pressed her forehead to Mercy’s, cooing soft words. Suddenly Mercy caught her off guard by shoving her hard. Pharah stumbled in surprise; half raising her arms to cover her face in reflex. She backed away, eyes widening when Mercy stalked her. Her face was angry and hurt at the same time. "How could you do that to me?!"

                "I'm afraid I'm missing ‘need to know’ information?" Pharah winced when Mercy exhaled angrily.

                "You’re missing-?! I had to find out through the goddamn embassy and Jack of all people. He didn't even want to tell me! He wasn't allowed to disclose information! The things I had to do! I threatened Jack! Reinhardt! Tracer! And-!” Mercy grabbed her hair as she remembered how many people she actually wounded in the saloon for information. “We stole a jet! I mean! I don’t steal!”

                Pharah moved away confused, trying to recollect her thoughts. _Why would they say she was dead? Who made that call?_

                Mercy continued behind her. "I'm not your wife or anything in writing to have any rights to your information! I didn’t know what to do! I’m all up in my head now, everything seems so surreal. I thought I was going crazy. I was devastated!"

                "You have every right to be!" Pharah turned around to face her. "I don't know who declared me dead, but it looks like a cover up."

                Mercy lowered her arms in defeat, slowly shaking her head. "My god, Pharah. What is going on?"

                "It’s what I'm trying to figure out,” Pharah replied peering through the broken boards of the makeshift windows, streaming light in the room, streaking lines across her face.

                "Pharah," Mercy said softly. "You never sent word..."

                Pharah looked thoughtful a moment and slowly turned to face her. “I wanted to. So much. But it was ill advised. So much has happened. We were ambushed. I watched Holt get shot before my very eyes. We were… outnumbered,” Pharah said delicately. She walked away again. “It was days when I woke up. I had been taken hostage. Then the days turned to weeks and suddenly a month had passed. All too quickly.” Pharah paused, rubbing the back of her neck _. And Arelia happened…_ she swallowed hard now. How was she going to explain that? She noticed Mercy was quiet and turned to look at her.

                Mercy had tears welled up again and again Pharah approached her, cupping her face, thumbs tenderly stroking the tear stained cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. “I wanted to tell you. I wanted to let you know I was okay.”

                Mercy couldn’t look her in the eye, sheepishly averting contact. "I’m sorry… for the slap. I got … carried away."

                Pharah grinned, "I’m sorry you might’ve hurt your hand." She took it and kissed the palm softly, gently raising eyes to meet Mercy’s, who bit her lip and furrowed her eyebrows. Pharah stepped back a foot and held a hand up when Mercy moved closer, not wanting to be separated just yet. Pharah unclasped her chest armor and took off her thrusters. She snapped off the clasps to her under armor compartment and gently set them on the ground, eyes on Mercy. The blonde reached for her and Pharah pulled the hand to her side, pulling Mercy in closer. She wrapped her arms around her and hugged her up tight, feeling the tightness in her chest expand as she squeezed her eyes shut. Mercy returned the hug eagerly and just as tightly. She hid her face in the crook of Pharah’s neck and chest, exhaling a shaky breath of pent up emotions.

                They stayed that way a few minutes listening to each other’s breathing and heart beats. Pharah then slowly leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. When Mercy lifted her head their lips met, soft, and tentative at first. She pulled back and caressed Mercy’s cheeks again, smiling sympathetically. She kissed her again and Mercy stopped crying. Pharah drew back one more time when she realized she wouldn’t be able to control herself if their lips met again. She craved a different contact from the woman she loved and who potentially had risked her position to find her.

                Mercy swallowed hard and looked up at her wantonly. Pharah couldn't resist anymore, they were hungry for each other. Pharah scoured her mouth, gripping her by the jaw and the back of her neck, pulling her in. Mercy’s moan proved useful in letting her know it was alright. Pharah gorged on her mouth as if she was starving. She breathed heavy in the kiss, impassioned tongues swirling and pushing. Mercy gripped her head, pulling her down closer, breathing deeply and moaning, making mewling sounds. Heads tilted to accommodate their heights. Arms gripped tightly around each other.  

                Pharah stumbled forward as her torso followed Mercy when the woman broke the kiss. Mercy was gasping for breath at her rapidly beating heart. She rested her forehead on Pharah’s breastbone, feeling the cool thin stretchy material that went under her armor and heard her heart beat fast as well. The hands at her waist clenched tighter and Pharah arched her pelvis into her. Mercy looked up slowly and the light in Pharah’s eyes sparked her even more than she had been already. She turned red in desire and she felt herself throb. She turned away to give them space, to think, but it's not what either wanted.

                _Was this okay?_ So many questions went unanswered. She had prepared a million questions for Pharah when she found her. However, as soon as she had heard Pharah’s voice it all flew out like sun rays pushing away dark clouds. What mattered was that Pharah was alive. That’s all that mattered. She walked slowly, arms wrapped around herself, thinking. _What would Reinhardt think of all this?_

                Her beloved soldier followed close behind her without words. When Mercy stopped Pharah reached out her arms and cautiously clutched her waist again, pulling her into her torso, hugging her tightly from behind, sliding arms underneath the sand poncho. “I’ve missed you, baby. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you so much...” The voice was thick with desire, a dulcet tone that melted Mercy’s slight barriers, making her shiver. She clutched at the hands that gripped her chest and waist, turning her head, feeling Pharah breathe on her cheek. Hands roamed slowly but firmly, tracing her curves as if memorizing them all over again, the talons of her gauntlet gloves scratching the material. Eyes fluttering, Mercy arched into her touch, leaning her head back on Pharah’s shoulders, letting out gentle sighs. The mouth found her throat. She felt the jaw muscles move as it opened wide to bite her, long tongue rolling up on the skin, hot breath in her ear. Mercy shivered so hard that her knees almost gave out. _God, it has been too long._

                Pharah’s armored arms felt securing around her and she turned her head to look up at her. Pharah had her eyes closed, opening eventually to look down at her. She smiled kindly. "I'll do anything to make it up to you," she whispered. Mercy smirked. _Brat._ With the pretext of an apology, Pharah desperately wanted it, too. Her erection was straining against her crotch guard, almost painfully. Pharah’s hands wandered down purposely. She straightened her hand and firmly slid it down slowly in between Mercy’s legs. The woman in turn gave a sharp gasp and a hiss. Mercy arched her backside into her and Pharah huffed at the frustration that they were fully clothed. She hastily pulled back to undo her crotch guard. Tossing it aside she pressed her pelvis against Mercy’s backside again. Pharah hummed as she pushed her hips forward and pressed down on Mercy, pulling her hips back into her. Mercy gave a sound of surprise and exhilaration at feeling it so hard against her. Pharah was kissing her ear and neck, firmly breathing on her flesh, causing goosebumps to shiver across her skin under her clothes. Mercy clenched at the hand at her crotch and one on her breast, both squeezing and kneading gently but adamantly. 

                "Mercy," Pharah said in the lowest, raspiest voice that sent jolts straight to her already throbbing clit. Mercy gasped and whined softly in her throat, thighs trembling, and her body almost too weak to hold itself up. Pharah’s breath and tone against her ear and skin made her want to crash on the ground with the other woman and mount her like a bucking bronco. Just thinking about it while Pharah was touching her was nearly enough to make her tense up and quite possibly orgasm if it kept on going.

                As those thoughts invaded her mind, Pharah had decided they had wasted enough time. "Beloved," she rasped into her ear, "Let me."

                Mercy gave a quaking moan in response. Hurriedly, Pharah hauled Mercy over roughly by the arms and tossed her on top of an old table, with a pile of blankets that was surprisingly sturdy. She nearly ripped off the poncho, with Mercy’s aid, it was tossed aside.  Pharah still wearing her armored legs and arms pushed up on her and yanked Mercy’s leggings down, panting in Mercy’s ear in near desperation as the flesh was revealed. Pressing her pelvis against her backside, Pharah pulled down her elastic sweat suit in front. Fisting herself, she pushed Mercy down flat on the table, arching her backside to position correctly and shoved herself straight to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Mercy shrieked at the sudden intrusion but quickly regained her balance, nails digging into the wood. Pharah pulled out a few inches before pushing back in deep again, straining to hold it there as she grunted from the pressure squeezing around her.

                Pharah’s mouth was again at Mercy’s ears, her neck, her shoulder and cheeks. Panting, huffing, and grunting softly. "Oh, fuck..." Murmuring in her language over and over in a breathy, velvety tone as she pushed with her pelvis, armor clanging on the table as she rolled Mercy up and down, one hand clutching her round the waist and one hand holding them up on the table. The table shook and rocked, groaning at the weight.

                "Pharah, gods, I missed you!" Mercy wailed, arching her back, scrambling to support herself but Pharah held her securely, thrusting harder each time. Pharah grunted and moaned, almost a near sob at her desperation. _Mercy is here. Oh fuck, Mercy is here._ "Fuck, baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I missed you so much. Goddesses, I missed you so much."

                She panted hard as she moved faster, chasing the feeling. _Mercy came for her. She loved her. Mercy loved her._ "My love, my beautiful dove, my sun and stars. My life." She breathed hard, her head getting heavy and foggy. "My life," she rasped, kissing her head over and over. Pharah gave a low guttural growl and a loud huff when she came, pushing hard, making Mercy jerk from the sudden hard thrusts. Pharah groaned and tensing her pelvis, she bit down on Mercy’s shoulder making the woman cry out as she felt herself escape. She hummed in her ear, panting gently as she tried to recover, pulsing and twitching inside of her. She kissed the spot where she bit her, rolling her tongue over it.

                Despite it being so hot and sweaty, Mercy wanted more. She wanted to feel Pharah’s skin on hers. Pharah drew back, gently pulling out of her, a shiny string slowly pulled apart from them both. Pharah was huffing to get her breath back, eyes adoringly on Mercy’s spine. Mercy turned around in her arms and rested her backside on the table’s edge, staring up at Pharah’s breathtaking, glittering eyes. Mercy then pulled out a small switch knife. Biting her lower lip and with Pharah staring curiously down at her, she reached over and pinched the fabric from Pharah’s breastbone. She nicked the elastic fabric, slicing the blade downward slowly, watching as it sprang to the sides, exposing her breasts. Pharah gave a surprised chuckle and gripped Mercy’s wrists when she had slid down to her belly, exposing the dark caramel skin Mercy adored. With Pharah stopping her, Mercy reached in and kissed the swell above a breast and Pharah inhaled, now gripping her arms tighter.

                "Do you have another pair of clothes?" she managed out finally.

                "Yes?" Mercy raised an eyebrow at her. The look in her eyes should've been the indicative and Mercy was almost caught unprepared. Pharah grabbed her by the arms again and pushed her onto the floor mats, cushioned by the poncho. Mercy play wrestled with her but Pharah had extra weight and power on her. Mercy was adamant and kicked the ankle out from under her, making the woman flop onto her back with a grunt and a heavy thud. Immediately Mercy climbed on top to pin her down.

                Pharah laughed, gripping Mercy’s thighs. Mercy bit her lower lip as she watched the way Pharah’s breasts gave a gentle sway with the tumble. They crashed together in a wild kiss, hands roaming everywhere and Pharah used her taloned gloves to rip Mercy out of her shirt and sucked on a pink nipple immediately as it came into view.

                Mercy gasped and tried to control the situation but again Pharah overpowered her. She hauled Mercy up; firmly clasping her arm around her torso and, with her free hand, viciously yanked her pants down, gripping the round bare cheeks with a loud growl in her throat, muffled in Mercy’s throat. Mercy’s hands scraped by as she forcefully tried to pull Pharah’s bodysuit open more, especially her groin.

                Pharah was huffing and laughing at the same time. And when Mercy stroked her member she settled and stopped struggling, holding Mercy’s hips firmly as she hissed, sucking in her teeth. Mercy straddled her and guided her in with a soft sigh of relief.

                Pharah made sure Mercy didn't hit the dirt and supported her weight. She pulled the woman in and used her hips to push in and out. They kissed, hummed and moaned in each other’s mouths. Mercy pulled back to adjust herself and began rolling her hips. Pharah moaned in delicious tremors. Her eyes widened as the expected rush came too quick. She lifted her hips and pressed the back of her head on the mat, clenching her jaw, nostrils flaring as she tried to hold her position, finally collapsing from the exertion.

                "S-sorry, it's been... * _huff*_ so long... so damn long." Pharah gripped Mercy’s left hip with one hand, claws digging in the plump flesh. Knowing she couldn’t start again right away, but refusing to keep Mercy waiting, Pharah yanked off her gauntlet glove with her teeth.  Once freed, she used the pad of her thumb to roll on Mercy’s swollen clit. The woman atop her arched her chest and drew back her head with a drawn out pleasurable moan. Mercy rolled her hips and Pharah hitched a breath, biting her lower lip. Mercy pushed against Pharah’s hand, coaxing a moan from her. She whimpered, tucking her lower lip. She then held still and shook with her release; she keened loudly and squeezed her eyes shut, toes curling. Her thighs trembled and she spread them making Pharah lick her lips hungrily.

                Still inserted inside her, Pharah felt it start to swell and stiffen again. Taking advantage, she started to pump to Mercy’s surprise and glee. Pharah’s heart was beating so fast it echoed in her ears, as she panted out. Mercy’s delicious body and eyes roaming her seductively was enough to drive her over the edge but she held on as Mercy laughed at her misfortune. "You really haven't done anything have you?" Mercy mused. Pharah shook her head with a shaky breath. "You're the only one for me," she breathed out, pushing up her hips and straining to hold herself together, but Mercy began to tilt herself back again, rolling her hips. Pharah groaned and drew back her head. "Mercy! I can't...!"

                "Yes, you can. Yes, you can," Mercy said in a hushed, almost pleading tone. "You're the only one for me too, you know." She slowly rocked her hips, hands flat on Pharah’s ribs, feeling the power ripple underneath them as Pharah struggled to keep her composure. She huffed and panted, moaning out loud Mercy’s name as she felt the sparks zap in a string of fireworks along every limb. She concentrated it to one area and she burst like a champagne bottle, erupting and crying out her release. She gripped Mercy’s hips tightly, forcing her to stay still, seated on her hips as she shivered and trembled in the aftershocks. "Fuck..." she said in a small hushed voice. Her stomach quivered and she held her breath, eyes squeezing shut. Finally she dropped back, sighing panting for breath and letting her head gradually fall back on the blankets in satisfied exhaustion. The world above was spinning and she was aware of the goofy grin on her face.

                "Goddesses, I hope this isn't a dream..." Pharah breathed out. "If it is, I never want to wake up."

                Mercy chuckled and caressed her lips with her finger tips. "I'm here, silly. I'm here," she leaned over and kissed her adamantly. She drew back and stared down at her beloved soldier. Dressed in most of her Raptora armor, pauldrons looking uncomfortable, but she didn’t seem to mind. The black spandex suit slick to her skin, curving to the back of her head and under her chin, somehow made the caramel brown in her eyes glow. She made the black armor look majestic and Mercy found herself licking her bottom lip. She leaned forward again and found that her mouth was hungrily seeking hers as well. Moving her mouth in time with Mercy’s, Pharah managed her fourth wind and hooking the back of the woman’s knees, she lifted Mercy with her as she struggled to stand up. Finally managing a vertical position with Mercy wrapped around her, Pharah leaned her hips against the lone table. She clutched Mercy’s round bottom and guided her up to settle her comfortably. "I've been incredibly selfish," she breathed into her healer’s neck. "Allow me." She sucked on the flesh as she moved her hips with the help of her thighs and clawed hands gently lifting her up and down on her shaft. Mercy hummed her pleasure, eyes lost to the dull sweet poison of lust. She tried to watch Pharah, but her eyes would occasionally close in pleasure as she would roll her head back and gasp with her mouth open. "Ohhhh… Ah! Pharah…"

                Pharah shivered at her name mentioned. She pulled Mercy in closer, nearly embracing her and tugging her to her chest. She continued to bounce her up and down, her voice trembling in the cord of her neck and shoulder. "Mmm, baby... ah! Mmm! _Fuck!_ " Pharah thrust upwards harder and faster, knowing how much the woman loved it. Mercy clutched Pharah’s face, curling fingers behind her jaw and ears, eyebrows furrowed, breath hitching and pitching at each pound. Skin slapped on skin and metal clanged on the table as Pharah moved faster. She gripped her tighter and Mercy’s wail vibrated through her chest and she huffed heavily, eyes watering. Pharah tried to hold it off again, letting Mercy have one this time before she did, tensing her stomach and thighs but still thrusted. She gripped Mercy’s bottom and lifted her up higher, drawing herself to lean back on the table with one hand for support and let Mercy’s knees prop up on the tabletop as well.

                Mercy gave a wet chuckle and rose to the occasion. She raised her legs to plant her feet on the table and clutching Pharah behind the neck, she began to bounce up and down, using the strength in her thighs, putting her Pilate exercises to use. Pharah clenched her jaw tight and her nostrils flared, watching the beautiful woman use her. She watched as her shiny wet member slid in and out of Mercy’s sopping wet pussy. Her jaw went slack as she stared and listened to Mercy keen, moan, and grunted so sexily. Pharah felt her abdomen tighten involuntarily and she drew her eyebrows up in delicious agony. Mercy tugged Pharah’s face closer and they panted in each other’s mouths, lips parted as they both gasped and grunted. Pharah licked her lips and kissed Mercy hard, pushing into her mouth with her tongue. Hungry and desperate when suddenly Mercy surprised her by clenching down hard and making Pharah jerk with a pleasure that shot to her stomach and poured into her groin with a hot ebbing heat. She came along with Mercy at the exact same time, both stiffening and clenching each other tightly.  Mercy bit Pharah’s shoulder as she tried to muffle herself from screaming out loud and Pharah squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a head rush, a loud pounding in her ears, forcing her pelvis upwards. Her breath was caught in her throat until the tremors passed. She leaned back, soft growling in her throat, throwing her head back she howled playfully at the rafters. Chuckling, Pharah slumped back but kept her hold on Mercy who twitched and mewled in her arms, giggling and breathing hard.

                After getting her breath back she kissed Mercy on the head endearingly. Loving the way she clung to her. "I missed you, my dove," she whispered. She heard Mercy smile without looking at her but the fingers dug in deeper on her.

                "I never imagined us doing this while in your Raptora..." Mercy mused. "It'd make for some wild fantasies."

                At that she was jostled as Pharah burst into loud laughter. "Do you fantasize about me?"

                "A lot," Mercy said without hesitation. "How do you think I got by?"

                "So I didn't _get_ you good, huh?"

                "I recovered within the week."

                Again Pharah laughed and pulled her up closer making her gasp as the shaft slid out and went back inside snug. "My, what a pro. You are one to be reckoned with. Then I'll give you more material to fantasize about." She murmured in Mercy’s ear.

                "Promises, promises," Mercy tutted, playfully. Pharah took that challenge and hauled them both off to the wall this time. "I take my words very seriously," she rasped into her ear and she slammed her hips into hers making Mercy squeal in delight.

__________________________

               

                An hour later they pulled their clothes back on. Mercy’s shirt was a goner so she used the poncho to cover up. It had taken three tries, each time Pharah would make a grab at her. She had to dress at a distance since the first time Mercy had been hauled off and Pharah had gorged on her from behind. After that, Mercy fought her each time, saying that they were going to wonder where they were. Pharah commented with a grin that Ana and Tracer definitely already knew, as she suited her armor back up.

                “This isn’t the first time I’ve done you in my armor. Remember the tech room?” Pharah said with a lopped-sided grin. Mercy playfully rolled her eyes and turned around as she fluffed her hair out of the poncho, tying her hair back up.

                “You were in a security guard uniform.”

                “Oh, yea. And then I was arrested.”

                “Was that ‘cake’ worth it?” Mercy teased with a smirk. Pharah bared her canines in a grin. “Do you have to ask?” They both chuckled and continued to finish dressing up quietly.

                Mercy looked up after tying the laces of her last boot. Pharah rolled her shoulders making sure the thrusters were on securely. “So much has happened since we first … started,” Mercy finally said. Pharah glanced at her and smiling gently walked over to her and held out her hands. Mercy joined her, looking up at her adoringly.

                “Yes, it has. I regret nothing,” she said softly, stroking Mercy’s hair back from her face. “I don’t regret throwing you into that broom closet. Certainly could’ve been in different circumstances, but I don’t regret it.” She caressed the bottom of the blonde’s lip with the tip of a talon and gently pulled the jaw closer to kiss her.

                On the way back, through the dimly lit tunnels, Pharah led Mercy by the hand. She would stop her every once in a while to turn around to kiss or hug her and whisper in her ear how much she had missed her, loved her, and was so happy she was here.

                Once they got to the boulder it was Mercy who stopped Pharah to turn her around to kiss her. When they parted, Mercy whispered into her ear and Pharah beamed with her own splendor. With crazy strength she rolled the boulder aside and let Mercy walk in first.

                “There you two are!” Pharah heard her mother shout as she rolled the boulder back in place once inside. “We were about to send a search party! You two are the most wanted criminals and you go off alone?” Ana was glaring at Pharah while giving Mercy a hug. Pharah shrugged, not caring how her mother had disapproved. Ana shook her head, and then turned to smile at Mercy, tilting her chin up. “Come dear, you two must be hungry. Both of you go clean up and come to dinner. We’re almost done setting up. Now hurry off.” Ana shooed them away, shaking her head in mirth. “Ah, young love,” she sighed. In the kitchen area she heard Reinhardt bellow in laughter with Widow muttering to keep his voice level down.

                The two joined them after a quick bath and fresh clothes of thin linen that Mercy was not used to, but she barely cared when the food was served. She wanted to help, but Ana had made her sit as one of their distinguished guests. The kids stared at her, someone so pale skinned and pale hair was unusual, especially since they weren’t allowed to be in tourist areas. They whispered to each other until Ana elbowed the older one about manners.

                Pharah sat across from Mercy while surrounded by children on either side. The two of them gorged on their food as if they hadn’t eaten in days, replenishing their strength in one sitting. The kids resumed their staring. They knew Pharah ate like a horse, but the blonde too? Reinhardt laughed and patted Mercy on the back at her hearty appetite. The two lovers met eyes and blushed, hiding their faces simultaneously with a drink. Tracer leaned into Widow with a knowing grin and Widow nodded with a slight smirk, barely touching her food.

                After dinner and cleaning up, they all sat by the fire as the kids had goaded Reinhardt in telling one of his crazy stories. The two lovers had slipped away and Ana had suggested heavily they sleep in separate beds, hinting at the kids. Too tired to argue they nodded and walked off. Widow and Tracer had fallen asleep on each other’s shoulders on the floor cushions while listening. They were so tired with their day that not even the big man’s ‘emphasising story’ volume woke them.

                The next morning, sometime after sunrise, Arelia arrived to check on her father. Usually she was already up and about her day, but the home was quiet. The kids were all sleeping astray on the floor mats, which was the usual. However, when she tentatively opened the bedroom door where the older ones slept, what she saw was most unusual. Her father sleeping on a bed and hand extended out holding a pale hand of a woman in another bed beside her. She noted the blonde hair and the palest flesh Arelia had ever seen. With the door creak, Pharah’s eyes had fluttered, but stayed closed in a deep sleep. Her hand, however, had clenched tighter on the pale hand and the other woman reciprocated.

                _Just who was this woman?!_

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RUN!


	27. Nothing but Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy has never had so many children and adults in a household with the matriarch on base. Careful ladies~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long second, but I am so happy this reached 30,000 views! *confetti* (repeats I know, love it anyway) *confetti*. I have been working on bits and pieces here and there daily on this story, honestly it's a labor of love for my babe :* With events coming up back to back in OW and those goddamn awful loot boxes I got distracted. :V
> 
> I'm hoping I can get back on schedule and I wish to thank all of you who stuck around and checked daily! It means a lot to me. Please leave me feedback, I feed on comments, they are my mental source of nutrition. 
> 
> Thanks again and enjoy!

                Pharah was up a bit after dawn; her daily routine to patrol was in a few minutes. As she sat up she felt a tug of fingers against hers. She looked over and her heart leapt into her throat. _So it wasn't a dream! Mercy is here!_ Pharah couldn't help the grin of satisfaction from the previous night. She didn't want to let go of her precious love's hand. The woman slept soundly, hardly a snorer, she smiled lightly in her sleep. Pharah melted. She slid off her bed to kneel by Mercy’s bed. The light covers half sliding off her body. Pharah went to move them back, but instead she opted to kiss Mercy gently on the forehead. Her lips lingered a few seconds as she closed her eyes, pouring her love into it. Mercy still didn't wake. Then, Pharah heard rustling outside of the door. The boys must be waking up.

                After washing up, Pharah found out that Arelia had dropped by before school and her stomach nearly dropped from apprehension, "What did she say?"

                Two of the boys were nursing welts on their heads. That was answer enough. Pharah sighed and shook her head, taking her seat. She let the boys hand her the armor equipment one by one. They had insisted that since they helped Arelia build it they knew how it went. The first time it had taken all six of them to turn each piece and fight over it. Pharah had offered a hand, giving heavy suggestions on where parts should go. In the end they opted for giving Pharah the parts to let her put it on herself. She felt like a Lego piece. One by one, piece by piece. It was arduous, but the boys enjoyed and looked forward to it. By the end of her patrol, after removal, the boys happily sat down to polish it. She sighed, smiling, and patting Hazam on the head.

______________________

 

                Mercy awoke an hour later to all the bustling noise. When she emerged, the kids all became quiet, staring at her before dropping their things. She gathered they had forgotten her. It took two seconds of wide eyes, and then suddenly Mercy was surrounded. One was asking for a hug, the youngest child held up his arms to her, others were chatting her up, asking her personal questions. They had asked Pharah about her, but all they got in return was ‘Be nice to her, she’s very important to me’. Assuming the role of hosts, they offered her breakfast of a fruit platter with exotic fruits she’s never tried, cheeses fresh from a market, and bread still warm from the baker down the road. She wanted to ask about the adults who were nowhere in sight. One kid was brazen enough to say they were all she needed; only he couldn’t keep a straight face.  Dates were thrown at him along with a few figs and nuts. Mercy giggled at his misfortune. Another kid told the rest they better pick up the fruit before Mama Horus arrived. None paid it any mind, but Mercy quirked her head at the name.

                All of a sudden there was knocking at the back door and a unique whistle call rang out. Six children flew from their seats, scrambling around the floor collecting the errand fruit. Mercy paused mid-chew; she turned her head to the door opening to reveal Ana. She walked in and tutted as the boys rose to salute her. Ana glanced at Mercy who tried to wipe her mouth from the juicy pomegranate. Immediately she was surprised by six hands that offered napkins; three at either side of her, two on top of the table, and one from underneath the table, were jutted out to her. Ana rolled her eyes, tugging one of the kids off the table, chiding him about manners. She asked where Pharah was to which Mercy abruptly stood up, offering to search for her.

                Ana smirked, she thought she might. The kids whined and insisted she needed escorts. Ana shook her head; reminding them they needed to get back to work, and suddenly all was quiet.

________________________               

               

                Mercy heard Pharah before she saw her in a series of grunts and muffled whacks. She rounded the corner, fingers lightly dragging across the surface of the walls before stopping at a sight to behold. The woman was in the homemade gym on the roof. Just barely a pile of thick wood beams lined up. Enough structure to hold up sheet metal walls that acted more like wind breakers than actual protection. In the middle of it all was a boxing bag. Pharah was weaving on the balls of her feet, thrusting out rapid punches. Every once in a while she’d leap up and place a roundhouse kick with a solid thwack, shaking the rafters. Mercy bit her bottom lip, but stayed quiet, pressing her temple to the post.

                Pharah hadn't noticed her yet. The bag swayed heavily as she paused to breathe, shaking her hands then rolling her shoulders. She started her stance again to drill hammer her fists into the middle of the bag. Mercy noticed her hair was up, it seemed longer. She frowned, _had they really been apart that long?_ Mercy swallowed hard, quickly looking about to see if anyone had come across them yet. Her fingers squeezed the door frame in anticipation. She had to control herself or she would ravish the woman, not caring who came in.

                _Except the children._ She stifled a groan, banging her head.

                "Mercy?"

                At hearing Pharah’s voice, her head jolted up in surprise. "Yes?!" she squeaked.

                Pharah half chuckled in the midst of her labored breathing. "What is it? You okay?" Her face was dripping wet, and as she wiped it with the end of her shirt revealing glistening abs, Mercy’s mouth was suddenly just as wet. She sucked on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over Pharah’s body. She furrowed her eyebrows in frustration when Pharah licked her top lip from sweat. _God, I wish that were me_. Mercy did her best to hold back.

                "I-" she started, remembering Pharah had asked her a question. "I was wondering..." Pharah rolled her left shoulder - her muscles and skin looked tighter it seemed. _Was she eating properly?_ "It’s just that I..."

                Pharah stopped and placed her hands on her hips. She tilted her head to the side to listen intently, trying to figure her out. Mercy had to look away. "Just wondering if you had showers here?" She finally managed with an exhale.

                "I can show you…" Pharah offered, taking a step forward. Mercy quickly stuck out a palm to stop her. "No - no!" She blurted, half shaking with desire and half with agitation. She wouldn't be able to hold back at this point. "I'll find it."

                "It’s kind of not here," Pharah said with a small sheepish laugh. "I usually just use the river."

                Suddenly an image of Pharah splashing up and out of the cold water, bare naked with the sun glittering on her skin, made Mercy sway from the quick daydream.

                "Mercy, you ok?" Pharah took another step forward causing the woman jolted awake. "Okay-thank-you-I’ll-ask-Ana!" Mercy ran with what little strength her legs gave her.

____________________

               

                Ana had shown Mercy where she was to stay in the meantime, where she could shower freely without interruption. When they turned into a villa, Mercy had protested that she didn't want to be in a hotel. That she wanted to be with Pharah and the others. Ana told her to zip it then escorted her through the gardens to the guest house. It was just for her, she was assured, but Mercy bit her lower lip in worry. _So far away from Pharah…_

                Ana told her how to communicate with the main house about anything she needed. She nodded and thanked Ana kindly. Once the matriarch left, announcing when lunch was, Mercy set out to settling in. She put down her towel and sand poncho since that was all she had with her. The place was well stocked with clothes in the closets to a full pantry in the kitchen; all one giant room. Mercy was used to such space, even with work she had unlimited room. Overwatch had made sure she had her own personal floor, but even that was crowded. Slowly she sat down on the edge of the bed, the past memories flooding in. Jack had helped her - helped her find Pharah. She owed him so much. _Did they stitch him up good?_ She sighed, her lifelong work and research... all for Pharah. She had told herself at the time that it was a good enough reason. _Was Pharah deciding to stay here? She seemed too cozy._ _Did she even miss her?_ She closed her eyes and gave a heavy exhale. She was here now; time to make the most of it.

                Entering the clear shower stall, she slid the door shut, turning on the hot water. Standing under the scalding stream, she let the heat make her focus on something else. Just a few minutes in she heard a commotion outside of the house. She shut off the water to listen. When she heard nothing else, she stepped out with a towel and walked briskly to the closet to grab a bathrobe.

                Suddenly the door to the guest house clicked open and whirling around she found Pharah at the doorway just as surprised. Mercy stared, but Pharah returned a lopsided grin. "Oh, wow. I had no idea you were my bunk mate."

                Mercy clutched the robe to herself when she noticed that Pharah was looking her up and down. "Bunk mate? What are _you_ doing here?"

                Pharah closed the door behind her then came forward. She stood at the base of the three steps that lead to the bathroom, looking up at Mercy. "I came to shower."

                "I thought you used the _river_ for that," Mercy said, indignantly annoyed. Pharah chuckled half- heartedly. "This is _my_ room. I can do whatever I want." She slowly took the steps up until she was in front of Mercy. She ran a hand nervously through her wet hair noticing that Pharah was still wearing her gym clothes, white tank top and black baggy sweatpants. "And everything in _it_ ," Pharah continued with a smirk, "belongs to me."

                Mercy’s eyes flicked to meet hers. The grin on Pharah was otherworldly and it chilled her. She backed up to which the Jackal followed. Mercy held out a hand, but instantly a thought flooded her mind. They were alone, no kids about, an actual bed, Pharah looking so damn good - more so than usual. She swallowed back a whine and looked away to distract herself with ... _nothing_. The automatic electronic tea maker started whistling a tune that it was ready _. Thank the gods!_ She hastily put on the robe, and with an apologetic smile, she went to turn the e-kettle off.

                Pharah sat down on the edge of the bed with a slight grin. She leaned back on her arms watching Mercy busy herself with the kettle. Wearing a soft robe held tight to her curves, she looked like they had spent a night together and woke up for breakfast. The first time Mercy had cooked them breakfast was when she had stayed overnight... after hours of lovemaking. Her grin returned wider and her member twitched in memory.

                _Meretseger_ , _she looked amazing_. She couldn't believe how much she had missed her. The curves of her backside letting the fabric drape over her luscious hips. The waist that she had clung on to when she was thrusting from behind… The back of her nape as she kissed it while behind her... Shivers wracked her body causing her to inhale deeply. _Was she_ only _interested in her body?_ Mercy dropped the spoon a little too hard into the sink making her giggle an ‘oops’. Pharah licked her lips with a soft smile; _no it wasn’t just that at all_.

                "Honey?" she asked. Mercy turned around to face her, cup in hands. "Yes?"

                Pharah snorted and stood up to meet her, feet padding softly on the kitchen tiles. "I _meant_ do you use honey?"

                Mercy blushed in embarrassment, "Of course you did." She shook her head and took a tentative sip when Pharah got too close. Mercy outwardly kept her cool, but under the robe her nipples had stiffened. She felt them rub on the fabric when she raised her hands for the cup to reach her lips again. Pharah leaned in close, teasingly, reached behind Mercy bringing a spoon full of honey to her own lips. Eyes on her love, she slowly opened her mouth sucking it clean; deliberately allowing a sticky string to separate from her lips and spoon. Mercy pursed her lips. Calmly turning away, she put down the cup to the side. She then casually walked over to the bed and started un-wrapping her robe’s ties. She turned her head to look back at Pharah who stared apprehensively, licking her top lip leisurely. Mercy slowly turned around, hands on her hips, holding back the fabric to expose everything willingly.  Pharah took a few seconds to compose herself, willing her legs to move towards the confident beauty before her.

                Mercy watched the visible hunger in Pharah’s eyes. It made her melt and grin at the same time. The woman knew what she wanted and Mercy would be a liar if she didn’t find pleasure in the fact that she made Pharah come to her so willingly.

                Pharah moved slowly towards her as if she approached her any faster, Mercy would fade away. She still wasn’t thoroughly convinced that the woman was actually here. Yesterday had happened so fast she thought she had dreamt it. Mercy moved back with a lilting smile on her lips. The back of her knees hit the furniture. Lifting herself, she slid further back on the bed. Dropping her elbows on the sheets, she brought in her knees, drawn up together. Her eyes lingered on Pharah as the woman descended on the bed with a light creak. First her hands sunk into the mattress and then one knee came up. Pharah crept forward like a huntress, eyes dilated wide, fixed on Mercy. The blonde visibly shivered and stopped backing up when she reached the pillows. Even knowing what was going to happen, her heart still quickened. Her hands became fists, gripping the sheets. She squeezed her thighs tight. Pharah had reached her toes when her clit twitched, sending a sharp electric thrill up her spine. Abruptly the woman did the most unexpected thing that made her shriek.

_________________

               

                 "What now?" Reinhardt asked, crouched low beside Ana, having her eye trained with the scope. Being so big the kids had helped make him a disguise so he looked like a moving boulder with a bush coming out the top of his head. Ana had thought it appropriate when she climbed on top to search the area, using the bush as cover. Then she hunkered down, grabbing a hold of it when he moved.

                "We blend in," Ana murmured. At that, Tracer laughed, quickly shutting up when she remembered they were in hiding. "'Blend in' she says. Seem to be forgetting, love, that the two of us,” – referring to herself and Reinhardt- “are stark as sunlight. And one looks more like the bleedin' sky than anything else." Widow raised her hand behind them when they glanced back at her, in case they’d forgotten her. Tracer waved back, cheerfully.

                "Did you seriously not think this through?" Widow hissed with her arms crossed, leaning against the stone wall, almost bored.

                “Plenty enough,” Ana said in a hush when the troops they were looking for were on the move. “Stay low.” They all moved together. Ana moving along with Reinhardt, Tracer behind him, but Widow didn’t bother to crouch to hide, rolling her eyes. “ _Incroyable,”_ she muttered.

___________________

               

                Pharah had Mercy’s feet in a headlock grip and was tickling them endlessly. Mercy wriggled, shrieking in laughter, moving her thighs violently in attempts to get away. “No! Not fair!” She tried to whack Pharah with a pillow in attempts to get her off. “Stop iiiiiiiiiiit!” But failed when all it did was ruffle the soldier’s hair. Pharah was laughing at the pillow attack and eventually let go of the legs, promptly being kicked off the bed when Mercy regained control. Mercy lunged over to the edge to continue to pummel her. “No, means no!” she howled over Pharah’s giggles and futile attempts at stopping the assault by raising her arms over her body, curling up defensively.

                Eventually Mercy backed up. After a few seconds, Pharah peeked over the side of the bed checking to see if it was safe. Mercy was lying back on the pillows running both hands through her hair. She had her head tossed back as she huffed in deep breaths, chest lifting then dropping from the sudden exertion. Pharah gingerly climbed back onto the bed and waited at her feet, bowing before them. Mercy opened her eyes slowly when she felt the bed shift to see her beloved bowing to her. She looked good at her feet… _and in between her thighs_. She lowered her arms smiling with a soft hum. Pharah raised her head with a smile in return. She moved over on all fours collapsing on Mercy’s luscious thighs, making the woman giggle. “That couldn’t have tired you out already?”

                Pharah chuckled, “I came to shower…”

                Mercy wiggled her legs, jostling her. “Then go, silly.” Pharah laughed gently and nuzzled her face in the crux of her thighs. “Shower with me…” Mercy laughed at the muffled voice doing her best to pry back her head. “I already did!”

                A sly grin crossed the Egyptian’s face, “Would you like a reason for another one?” Mercy placed both hands on her face as she tried the puppy-dog-look and shoved her away playfully. Pharah snickered as she climbed up to lay her head on Mercy’s midsection, lazily draping her arms on the woman’s waist, clutching the sheets.

                “Just give me a minute,” she said softly. Mercy immediately eased up and sighed. She let her hand drop to Pharah’s back, her other hand on her hair. She ran her nails over Pharah’s shirt lightly and the woman shivered visibly. She grinned when she saw goosebumps on the darker flesh. Pharah hummed lightly in response and twitched, but never lifted her head. Mercy stroked her hair gently, long nails gently scratching at her scalp.

                Pharah was in between sleep and awake. She had fallen asleep for a few minutes. Expecting to wake up alone, she opened her eyes upon feeling the gentle fall and rise of Mercy’s chest as she breathed calmly. Her heart swelled with so much emotion she’d thought she’d burst from happiness. The woman she loved was coddling her like a child; a hand on her shoulder, sweetly scratching her back, and a hand on her head where she would occasionally be kissed. Pharah drifted off again with a soft sigh.

                Mercy kissed the top of Pharah’s head gently; she didn't want her to wake up, wanting to soak up this time. Take in the intimacy. The sweat had dried, but she smelled of wood and working grease. Mercy breathed it in, sighing in her ear. In doing so, she accidentally woke her lover. She felt Pharah open her eyes, even though she made no movement, her breathing had changed. "Darling?" Mercy asked ever so softly. Pharah breathed in deep and cuddled closer. Mercy lightly chuckled. "They're expecting us for lunch, maybe you should shower."

                "I could settle for dessert first," Pharah hummed. To accentuate her statement, she kissed Mercy’s left breasts’ swell, up to her clavicle, and onto her jawline. Mercy inhaled, softly shaking her head. Pharah pressed her forehead against her chin in defeat.

                Mercy nestled her closer, drawing her knees up so that Pharah was cradled in between them.

                "That's not helping," Pharah muttered as the creamy thighs slid up and down the black pants. Mercy hugged her closer. "I just want a kiss," she said softly. Pharah tilted her head to the side moving forward to capture the lips she craved. She pushed herself closer sinking Mercy deeper into the pillows. The doctor returned the kiss, arms now wrapped under Pharah’s shoulders. Her fingers played with her hair and her mouth parted gently at the probing tongue. They both breathed in a muffled moan.

                "Just one," Pharah groaned, straining against the bed as she wished to push in between her thighs. Her member was now throbbing painfully and she didn’t want to fight it. They had a lot of catching up to do. Mercy shook her head pulling her in by the shirt for another hungry kiss. Their tongues swirled, both inhaling deeply, then Pharah’s hips bucked from another moan the other woman underneath uttered in her chest.

                "You're torturing me," Pharah grunted against her lips. Mercy shook her head again tilting it to a different angle. This time she pushed Pharah onto her side, entwining their legs together. Mercy wasn’t surprised when she felt it hard and hot against her thigh. Just like the first time they had indulged themselves. Still she continued to kiss her, caressing her jawline, wrapping her fingers around the ponytail. Pharah chuckled in the kiss causing it to rumble in her chest so deep that Mercy shivered. Mercy felt the pleasurable sparks go down her spine and she slightly arching inward. Pharah’s hand went to her naked waist, pushing past the fabric. She rolled them over so that Pharah was back on top. Mercy didn't fight her, but she made sure her hands were busy so she couldn't pull her pants down.

                Pharah noticed and hissed in playful contempt, "You're enjoying this."

                Mercy shrugged with a bite of her lower lip. She reached upward to catch her lips again to where Pharah indulged her. She pinned her with her weight, stroking her tongue, and nibbling her top lip. She twisted her tongue and sucked, making the blonde's body jerk upwards. Now they were grinding ever so subtly, slowly rocking their hips into a rhythm, their breath heavy and wet. Mercy clung to her chest lifting herself higher. She kissed and rolled her tongue along Pharah’s jaw. Pharah squeezed her eyes shut gritting her jaw. She rolled her hips forward hard and Mercy choked back a moan. She ran her hands under Pharah’s shirt from behind and the woman's skin began to prickle in goosebumps as she scratched the flesh. It started from her spine to her sensitive sides.

                Her lover flinched and gripped the bed sheets tighter. "Mercy… goddesses, again..." she whispered shakily. Mercy bit her lower lip running her nails slowly up and down Pharah’s lower back. She raked the arches of her back over and over, reaching higher, and pushing her nails in harder. Pharah squeezed her eyes shut to find concentration, but suddenly she arched. The sight alone was enough to make the heat in Mercy’s belly arc high and she suppressed a gasp even though her body gave a shudder. Pharah’s cheeks were a darker hue.  Her mouth opened, tilting her head back, huffing. She let out a strangled sigh and exhaled a labored breath. Pushing her pelvis hard against Mercy’s, she caused the woman to groan. After the aftershocks of the false orgasm had passed, she looked back down at Mercy knowing the woman was holding back as she returned a blank stare of desire.

                Pharah lowered herself back down and gripped the sheets at either side of Mercy’s head. Grinding against her, their midsections met nearly painfully hard. Both of them released a breathy grunt. Mercy arched backwards against the pillows, head turned to the side. Her wet hair curling as it was dragged across the fabrics. "No," she huffed when she felt Pharah’s member through her pants on her skin, making her hotter. She gripped the pillow at her head. Mercy knew damn well she wasn’t making her plea convincing. She wanted her so much, too. She wasn’t alone. With the knowledge that Ana was about somewhere was what held her at bay.  Pharah was panting and huffing to control herself. She squeezed her thighs and stiffened her body. She trembled in desire like a kettle ready to blow its top.

                "Ugh, fuck, baby..." She had to admit though Mercy denying her was a big teasing turn-on, but it confused her. Mercy wasn't exactly pushing her off. And the eyes that stared back pleadingly said otherwise. Not to mention, the legs curling in around her body were trembling.

                "Just a quick one..." Pharah sighed pleadingly. Mercy smirked up at her, knowing very well the woman would never masturbate. The teasing was cruel, she knew it, and yet she loved to watch the powerful woman tremble, keeping away, and obeying orders. _Such a dutiful soldier_. She _loved_ this soldier.

                "I said ‘no’," Mercy repeated softly, biting her lower lip.

                "As the lady commands…”  Pharah swallowed hard and shook her head to clear it. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, slowly releasing it after a few seconds. “Maybe… I should take a _very_ cold shower…” she said hesitantly.

                “Maybe,” Mercy whispered, almost regrettably; yet, neither moved for another good minute. After a staring contest, Pharah finally climbed off, albeit slowly, dragging her body off the bed. They both chuckled at the tent in her pants and Pharah quickly turned away. She headed to the shower in an awkward waddle. Mercy flopped back onto the bed exhausted. This had taken more energy than when they had made love for hours. She could use a nap. But first, she better get clothes on.

__________________

 

                “Ana, what do you see?” Reinhardt whispered loudly. Atop him the ‘surveillance bush’ rustled lightly. “Not a damn thing,” came a disgruntled voice.

                Tracer snickered, but instantly quieted. “Hold on a tick, where’s Widow?”

                “Doing what she does best. Hiding and killing. What else?” Ana muttered. Tracer pursed her lips thinking for a moment before leaping up from behind Reinhardt. “Then I’m going to find her.”

                She zipped away as Ana grunted another word and made Reinhardt chuckle. Tracer rounded a corner where in her peripherals she saw a long black tail disappear above her. She grabbed a ledge, forcing in her gloved fingers, and then vaulted herself up with the aid of her blink. She sprang up with ease, but froze when she landed crouched on her knees. Two dead men lay amongst the spiked heels. Tracer’s eyes traveled up the long legs as if she didn’t know who they belonged to. Widow stood with her back half turned, her rifle resting on her shoulder. Upon hearing Tracer she had stayed from kicking them over the edge to land on the ‘ancient’ pair below, for not paying enough attention.

                “ _Je t’en prie_ ,” Widow said with disdain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good guy Pharah~
> 
>  
> 
> French translation:  
> Incroyable - unvelievable  
> Je t'en prie - you're welcome


	28. Happy Birthday Wild Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah is leading a double life according to the people who love her. They can't seem to figure her out. But it's bound to upset somebody real soon.

Mercy didn't want to be a guest. She wanted to help. Any task. She wanted to be useful so as not be left alone with her thoughts. They wandered to awful places she did not wish to revisit. First she wanted to know where the adults went in the morning. Also, she wanted to know why the children showed up sporadically throughout the day. They came in mostly dropping things off, waving at her, and leave again. _Shouldn’t they be in school?_ When Ana and the others arrived, they found Mercy sweeping the dusty floors. Pharah would be there later that evening. In the meantime, it was somebody's birthday which meant they needed to hit the market for dinner supplies. Ana asked Mercy to cook, which she readily agreed. Cooking for Pharah again made her smile. She wanted to pretend these were their children and it made her heart glow warm.

                The boys would go out to gather the ingredients. They listened carefully when Mercy gave them instructions. She got down to their height asking them if they knew what a certain vegetable looked like. She was concerned that they couldn’t carry or remember everything, so she started to write it down. Ana muttered behind her about the kids not knowing how to read. Mercy paused, looking up at them. Getting an idea she started to draw the veggies out instead. The children crowded in around her, half of them giggling and pointing. _So they didn’t go to school._

                There was an older boy she was told about, but she never saw him, Peter. According to one of the children he was working for tonight's birthday. When she asked if it was _his_ birthday they chorused, "It's the Arco Iris’s!" Mercy nodded slowly, still not understanding. _Did they say rainbow?_ She asked instead “What foods are this Arco Iris’s favorites?” They all decided to whisper it to her ear, cupping their hands even though they weren't really whispering. They each took a turn. Usually it was same things just in different orders. She pretended to act surprised when the next would repeat the same thing making her chuckle and in turn making them blush.

                She was introduced to the kitchen which was at a different location. She marveled at the many dried spices hanging from the roof rafters, pots and ladles in plain view; she fell in love with it.  She started washing up while examining the spice racks. Ana was around helping her locate certain things, teaching her to how to light up the wood stove.

                "You're good with children," Ana said, from behind her. At that, Mercy slowed down. She nodded, giving a sympathetic smile.

                "I suppose it's a skill that is acquired when in the midst of battle fields. Lists of orphans were sent my way for healing. Some were traumatic of course so I learned to listen, to watch, and to act." Tears were misting her eyes at the memories of wailing children and of those who imprinted on her, refusing to leave. "That is what's happened here isn’t it? It's why Pharah… can't leave..."

                Ana sighed and shook her head. "It’s my fault," she said wistfully.

                Mercy straightened up, confused. "Why do you say that?"

                Suddenly the kids made a huge clamor as they tried to shush each other up loudly in whispers. Ana rolled her eye gesturing at the door with a tilt of her head. "Good luck getting any privacy around here," she said with a chuckle. Mercy swallowed hard with a nod, remembering earlier.

                "We just have a question!" The voice was muffled greatly as if the child had pressed their mouth to the door.

"Come in then," Ana sighed.

                Four boys tumbled in over each other, trying to catch the door and railings. Mercy raised her eyebrows in surprise when they all straightened out quickly. With Ana’s nod of approval, one stepped forward. "About the chocolate you requested!"

                "What kind did you want?" asked another.

                "Chocolate is chocolate," one groaned with a huff. Now they squabbled. "There's white chocolate and dark chocolate! Get yourself an education!"

                "I'm two years older than you!"

                "I'm smarter! Age is just a number!"

                At that Mercy laughed out loud. The most she's laughed in a long time. The boys stopped to stare. Ana rolled her eye again and crossed her arms with a gentle smirk. Nothing was ever going to get done at this rate.

_______________________

                As said, Pharah arrived later that evening in her scouting clothes made mostly out of ragged cloths to help her blend in. Standing by the door frame of the kitchen, Mercy caught the markings on her face. Pharah hadn’t noticed her; quickly she and Ana disappeared into another room. Mercy frowned. _Just what was going on around here?_ The kids heard Pharah’s arrival, immediately following her the second she left the room. Mercy noticed that Ana did not follow.

                The sun was starting to lower with a calm coming across the marketplace nearby. Mercy leisurely walked by an open window, halting when she caught sight of the object of her affections. Just as Pharah had said earlier, she indeed used the river to wash off. Mercy wondered why she did that all having a perfectly good bathroom in the villa. Just barely trekking back with wet hair and feet, the kids were just about climbing all over Pharah. Mercy giggled to herself watching from the window sill, leaning on her elbows. Pharah mocked being dragged down and laughed when she managed to get out from under them with a swift roll. “Hey!” they yelled. Mercy raised her eyebrows when her punishment was to do a 100 push ups. Pharah promptly did the 100 easily, slowing down occasionally when the littlest ones copied her without avail. Mercy’s gaze softened as she watched them. After a half hour of playing, Pharah laid back on the grass, opting to watch the clouds. They all did the same, periodically hollering about a cloud formation and arguing. Amongst it all Pharah stayed still. Mercy wondered if she had fallen asleep, with her hands behind her head, one knee lifted, and chest slowly rising and falling. As if Pharah felt her eyes on her, she tilted her head backwards catching Mercy staring. She smirked in return while Mercy gave a small wave with a delicate smile.

_______________________

                Now that it was closer to dinner time, the kids were running around for the final preparations. Mercy read the number thirteen and smiled. What an age to be. She was mid-way into finishing the stew and finger food when she heard the door bang open slightly louder than usual. She looked up and froze when staring back at her was a taller, skinny girl, just barely in her teens. She didn't seem to mind that Mercy had caught her eyes. Mercy then gave a small smile with a tiny wave of her fingers. The girl blinked as if breaking out of a trance-like state, then stiffened. "Oh... h-hello."

                Mercy giggled and the girl blushed either out of embarrassment or confusion. She reminded her of Pharah when she was that age, tall, awkward, and incredibly shy at first. Mercy nodded, returning to her duty of cutting vegetables.

                "You can cook?"

                Mercy lifted her head and glanced at her through her bangs, blowing them out of her face. "Yes, my mother had been strict about my upbringing and to provide for my family. It was quite the chore back in the day, but I thoroughly enjoy it now." She chuckled as she kept on chopping the vegetables. "Especially if I get to feed a cute girl such as yourself my meals, then I am plenty happy."

                Arelia blushed again, fairly getting upset that this was continuing to happen. She noticed Mercy kept shoving her hair from her face and before she knew it she was at her side offering her headband. "Hair soup... isn't my favorite," she managed to blurt out when Mercy gave her a questionable look. She giggled again, bending low enough for Arelia to put it on her head, fixing her hair behind her ears. She didn't realize how close she was until Mercy raised her eyes at her. She had lost herself in the blue eyes so deep she felt like she was falling. Breaking her out of her stupor was Mercy when she stood up straight with a smile.

                "Thank you so much. Yes, hair soup wasn't on the menu today," she said with a lilting laughter. Arelia nodded and slowly backed away. She turned to leave, but kept turning every few steps to turn her head to look at her. Mercy had her head down; she was watching Arelia with a curious smile. Arelia then tripped on the second step and almost stumbled over had she not grabbed the railing. Mercy raised her eyebrows in concern.  Arelia nodded that she was okay, quickly escaping through the doors not before smacking her nose with it as she forced it open.

                Pharah was walking when suddenly Arelia pushed past her, scowling. Pharah noticed fast enough to grasp the fleeting girl’s wrist.

                "Hey, squirt, what's going on? You okay?"

                "I'm fine," Arelia mumbled, face beet red. "I mean… I get it now." She wrenched free continuing to walk down the hall. Confused, Pharah kept walking, looking over her shoulder. Without looking she bumped into the door that Arelia had left open. Grabbing her forehead she peered through and caught sight of Mercy, tending to tonight's meal. _Was it her turn to cook?_

                Pharah smiled. She opened the door wider, entered quietly, and closed it behind her. Mercy was too busy to hear the entry. Pharah was content enough to watch as she sat down on the steps. Mercy had her hair held back by a purple head band keeping her long bangs out of her face. She was looking down chopping parsley in a blur. She lifted the scraps onto the blade, opening the pot to drop them in. She stirred thoughtfully before closing the lid. She glanced up doing a double take when Pharah grinned back at her.

                "What?"

                Pharah snorted in mirth, standing up. "You're looking awfully cute."

                "Awfully?" Mercy’s hand went to her head, patting the headband making Pharah chuckle. She reached her wrapping her arms around her waist from behind, pulling herself in closer. Mercy protested that she was busy. Pharah murmured in her hair that she wanted to be busy too. Mercy did a half attempt to push her away with a chuckle. "I'm serious!"

                "So am I!" Pharah spun Mercy around the waist and pinned her agaisnt the counter with her own hips. Mercy grabbed the knife in her hand bringing it to Pharah’s throat whose eyes lit up with a wicked grin.

                "Don't you dare mess with my dinner! Everything has to be meticulous!"

                "Let them eat cake!" Pharah grabbed the wrist with the knife, attempting to pry it loose.

                "Knock it off!" Mercy hissed. They both wrestled and suddenly three boys who Mercy had sent out on last minute errands tumbled in loudly, freezing up when they saw what was happening. Mercy jerked to turn around and the knife slit Pharah on the cheek, emitting a loud hiss from a clenched jaw.

                Mercy turned, quickly putting it down in distress.  "Oh my god! Pharah!"

                Pharah recovered from the shock to then wipe her cheek with her palm, catching the blood before it dripped down her jaw. "Battle scars, huh?" she laughed, knowing very well Mercy hadn’t meant it.

                "Oh, you!" Mercy didn't know whether to be angry or worried, but picked up a towel all the same. Pharah refused it, moving her head evasively like a child who refused medicine. "Stop it!" Mercy shouted.

                Pharah snickered, and then stepped away from her. She walked past, patting Hazam on the head. "That's why we don't play with knives kids."

                Mercy bit her lip in worry glancing at the kids who were staring warily. Jon yanked off his hat and held it tightly in front of his chest. "Oh. Right. Thank you. Just place those there." She motioned to a table where the kids dropped the bags on it. They then began to retreat slowly.

                "Oh! One more thing." The boys nearly jumped out of their skins. They quickly turned to face her, eyes on the knife in her hand. _Was she going to wipe off Pharah’s blood? Or was that a key ingredient?_

________________________

 

                "What happened to you?" Ana asked when Pharah slumped down in the seat in front of her. "Kitchen accident," Pharah mumbled waving her hand for Ana to get on with it. Ana pursed her lips as she turned to her tins of salves and bandages. She knew their relationship had gotten even worse since the revealing of Arelia. But Ana had suspected as much. If anything Pharah was handling it a lot better than she thought. Pharah didn't make eye contact and before she had even fully dressed the wound Pharah was standing up. "Now, hold on, I'm not done."

                "You've done enough. Thanks." Pharah pulled her hands off her walking back out the way she came. There was an outfit Arelia had made a point to say she wanted her to wear so she best get ready.

_________________________

                The dinner was actually held at the villa, where Mercy came to understand was where the birthday girl lived. The walkway was wonderfully decorated in lights and candles. The fabrics hanging off the walls, draped across wide ceilings. They consisted of the girl’s favorite colors, which were oddly blue and gold. Accents of purple were speckled in here and there. Loud music was playing and she found it thrilling that the music playing was actually a recording of the birthday girl’s own mixes.

                The many women of the house welcomed Mercy into the bustling kitchen, with many other young girls helping her bring in the dishes. They appreciated that she had followed recipes and brought in desserts from her native culture as well. They introduced themselves and Mercy was so relieved she wasn’t left out or felt out of place, remarkably. She wanted to help with more preparations, but Ana had practically dragged her out saying she was a guest, that she still had to get dressed. Mercy nearly protested as she was taken upstairs that she didn’t have anything. Ana shushed her, shoving clothes into her hands. She suddenly opened a door, pushing the doctor in, and shut it behind her. Mercy stumbled in with a shout of surprise. _Like mother and daughter_ , she thought irritably.

                Pharah was just arriving when guests and family members were bid into the dining area where a large table was set up in the center. The boys had quickly flooded to her, feeling at ease from the heavily decorated waiting room. She glanced up briefly doing a double take that took her breath away, making her freeze. Mercy was coming down the stairs following a few women in colorful dresses with matching hijabs of complimentary color. They were waiting on her as Ana was doing last minute checkups with Mercy’s head wrap. The woman stood patiently as the matriarch fussed over her. Lifted her chin to look her over from each side and then nodding allowed Mercy to continue her descent. Mercy caught Pharah’s stare when she glided past with the chattering women, she smiled knowingly at her and looked her over quickly before entering the dining room.

                The boys giggled at Pharah’s awestruck expression.  The younger ones pushed on the back of her thighs to get her moving. “Hey! We’re hungry!”

                “I’ve been famished since forever,” Pharah mumbled to herself.

__________________________

               

                Mercy was very surprised with how many of the dishes were brought out in order. She had the impression that everything was set at the table before entering. It usually was according to the women at her side, who knew English quite well. This had been a special request of the birthday girl. Whom Mercy found out it was the girl from her earlier meeting in the kitchen; Arelia Moghadam. The girl was dressed beautifully sitting next to Ana and an older man with a beard, Pharah next to Ana. Mercy found herself staring when suddenly she was interrupted by the announcement of the appetizers. They were brought out by the kitchen staff, encircling the tables. To start was _fattoush_ and _markook_ with _harissah_.

                Pharah ate everything on her plate. The women chided the children to eat like her as if she was a budding growing child. Arelia was quiet while she ate; occasionally conversing with the taller boy who Mercy assumed was ‘Peter’. A handsome boy, who Mercy could tell Arelia was smitten with. Pharah was dressed handsomely in what seemed like a more feminine version of a thobe. Her hair was down and in waves. Her brown eyes were sparkling by the dinner light. Mercy couldn’t believe this beauty was into her. Pharah caught her eyes for the umpteenth time and smiled awkwardly with a blush. She herself thought what she was wearing was too much, but if it kept Mercy’s attention she’d wear it every day if possible.

                Next was _jallab,_ a tea while they waited for the main course to be plated. Mercy listened to the women explain what was in it and how it was prepared. A chilled syrupy tea to open the palate, served between the first meal. Pharah sipped it cautiously, grimacing, and then putting it back on the table. She glanced up to catch Mercy finishing hers. The women laughing that she was supposed to sip it carefully.

                The chatter ceased as the main course was brought out. Mercy sat back so the servers could place in front of her four steaming dishes of luscious food. Most of the meals were finger food. As she learned, there were no specific utensils except for the stew she had prepared; _lamb tharid_ soup. Hearing that Mercy had prepared the stew, Pharah dove in. While others commented that they were appreciatively impressed, she was soon done. Even Arelia nodded as she sipped it, bringing a joyous smile to Mercy. The women once again explained what Mercy had on her plate. She picked up the fresh _markook_ bread, breaking it, she scooped up the meat with rice in the _kabsa_. After getting in a mouthful, nodding in gratitude she dipped more bread into the _shakshouka,_ surprising herself at how spicy it was despite the warnings. Pharah loved watching her eat heartily. Her heart was overjoyed as she set aside Mercy’s now empty stew, licking her lips and catching any dribble with her fist. Mercy caught Ana scolding her to use a napkin, prodding her mouth with one, getting a whine from Pharah. Arelia and the boys snickered at her, saying they knew better.

                For dessert was _güllaç,_ this came with small utensils as the dish was flaky yet syrupy. Peter stood up and giving Arelia’s uncle a bow in thanks, took the _dullah_ from one of the servers. As they followed him around with teacups, he poured coffee for each of the guests. He started with the elders and then moved to Arelia with a soft smile, telling her “happy birthday”. He eventually made his rounds serving everyone personally the strong, bitter coffee to go along with the dessert. He again stopped at the uncle and bowed, thanking him for the honor once again. The man clapped him on the back bidding him to sit back down. The elders gave speeches and Arelia was brought to light. They told her they wished her many more happy adventures ahead.  Arelia was beaming until she caught Mercy and Pharah looking at each other. Somehow, it twisted her insides. Biting her lip, she looked away.

_________________________

                               

                "You made an amazing dinner, darling." Mercy turned to see Pharah enter one of the rooms she found solace. The other people inside chatted amicably with song and dance in the main hall.

                "Th-Thanks," Mercy tried to pry herself out of Pharah’s grasp knowing full well there were children nearby. "I don't think it filled your appetite, however."

                Pharah grinned agaisnt her skin and rolled her tongue up. "I'm always ready for more dessert," she accented it with a nibble too hard and Mercy groaned almost giving in, but instead pushed off. "Pharah, stop."

                "I'm sorry," Pharah replied with a confused frown searching Mercy’s face as the woman straightened up, fixing her dress. "Is everything okay?"

                Mercy hastily moved the hair out of her face, giving her time to cool down. "Fine, just not right now, alright?"

                "Alright..." Pharah said with a nod. Just then the door knocked and in came the smallest of the boys rubbing his eyes. "Fari, I'm tired."

                "Then go to bed," Pharah replied with a wave, eyes on Mercy.

                The boy chuckled and raised grabby hands at Pharah.  She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "What are you going to do when I'm gone?" She asked as she lifted him up into her arms. He laughed and smiled. "You're not going anywhere."

                "Will too, you little punk." Mercy heard her say down the hall. She bit her lower lip; Pharah looked amazing as a parent. The kids were drawn to her like moths to a flame. She had a way with kids. They listened fairly enough when it was in their favor. _Did Pharah want kids in the future_? She realized it was something they never talked about. _Maybe it was time_. Mercy bit her lower lip and touched her belly absentmindedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, babies!  
> ahem~
> 
> I tried to re-enact culture and customs. I did research on dreaded google. If any of this information is incorrect or offensive please don't hesitate to correct me.  
> The dishes are as goes (according to Wiki): 
> 
> Fattoush - Mediterranean salad. The ingredients vary from region to region. The consistent ingredients are tomato, lettuce, onions, sumac, cucumber, lemon juice, feta, mint, olive oil and olives.   
> Markook - an unleavened flatbread, used to tear and eat with your fingers or used with spreads.  
> Harissa - The Tunisian sauce - is a hot chili pepper paste. The main ingredients are roasted red peppers, Baklouti pepper, serrano peppers, and other hot chili peppers, spices and herbs such as garlic paste, coriander seed, saffron, rose, or caraway. (god my eyes are burning just describing this)  
> Jallab tea - a type of fruit syrup popular in the Middle East made from carob, dates, grape molasses and rose water. Usually served chill with crushed ice, pine nuts and raisins.  
> Lamb Tharid soup - made of Bread, vegetable or meat broth. Chick peas, onions, garlic, ginger, gold potatoes, plum tomatoes, carrots, parsley, and kosher salt to taste. (this is not a recipe, don't make this on my words!)  
> Kabsa - made with rice (usually long-grain, such as basmati), preferred meats, vegetables, and a mixture of spices; these are generally black pepper, cloves, cardamom, saffron, cinnamon, black lime, bay leaves and nutmeg. The ingredients vary from region to region as well.   
> Shakshouka - a dish of eggs poached in a sauce of tomatoes, chili peppers, and onions, often spiced with cumin. Some favor it for breakfast or evening meal.   
> Güllaç - a Turkish dessert made with milk, pomegranate and a certain type of pastry, thin layers of dough and nuts in between that have been soaked in milk.   
> (I realized waay after that two of these dishes are typically consumed during Ramadan. But I wonder are they allowed to be eaten year round? somebody who knows, please answer. I need enlightenment. I do not wish to offend anyone.)
> 
> Did any of you read this? haha, lav ya~


	29. Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and Mercy finally get some alone time, but things don't go according to plan. Do they ever?

                Widow stood quietly watching, eyes alert. She was on night watch to get away from everyone and be alone - what she was used to. Her eyes kept sharp, anything that moved was immediately within her sights with the aid of her recon visor. The Widow’s Kiss rested on her shoulder, finger ever ready on the trigger. She thought she saw movement down below. She raised the visor, peering through the scope. Nothing else moved. Still, she stayed vigilant.

                Suddenly, there was a tiny giggle behind her. She spun around, pointing the rifle at a child's forehead. She frowned and snapped it up, glaring down at him. Widow rolled her eyes, turning away back to where she had seen previous movement. She was aware the little boy hadn't left, yet she ignored him. He was of no coincidence. She knew all the children that Pharah and Ana surrounded themselves with. At first, she had thought them a shield. Did they honestly believe the people they were looking for would not hesitate to shoot a child? She shook her ponytail making it sway, it's heaviness a form of concentration, but there was another giggle. She ignored it. She did, however, take a small glance to make sure he had gone when he went quiet. On the sill near her sat a red apple. She stared at it a few seconds too long when abruptly Tracer zipped up the runway. Widow dropped her arms and lowered her weapon in dismay. They were supposed to be incognito. Her bio luminescent girlfriend was going to give them away. _Wait? Girlfriend?_ _Was that even a term they were using?_

                Tracer stopped in time to notice the apple. "Aw! Is that for me?" She didn't need to respond, the woman was already sitting on the sill, half way through the apple.

                "Man, I hope they bring out some leftovers soon. I'm absolutely famished. This running around, keeping watch, is boring work."

                "You think so?" Widow raised her scope again. Something was definitely out there, but she was thinking it was more of a wild animal than anything. Tracer interrupted her concentration as always.

                "They even tell you what we're keeping an eye out for?"

                Widow shrugged in response. After a few seconds she sighed and placed the rifle back on her shoulder. Tracer ate the last bit of the apple along with the core. Widow raised an eyebrow at her. "There's a plate of food on the kitchen counter singing your name."

                At that Tracer perked up. "Bloody can't wait."

                "Who says you have to wait?" Widow replied, eyes returning to scour the horizon. Tracer stuck her hands in her pockets and shrugged. "I know we're all friends and all, but it'd be odd to just pop in. They got customs and all." Then she scratched the back of her neck. "Seems a bit intimate, y’know?"

                Widow was silent. Tracer glanced at her and sighed. "Ehm... how about you?"

                "Intimacy?"

                Tracer snorted. "I mean, are you hungry?"

                "I have no need for substance."

                "Thought not..." They were quiet again. Tracer sat staring out into the canyon, side by side with Widow. She exhaled causing her body to shiver. She then sneezed. Widow turned her head slightly to look over.

                "Bloody 'ell, I think someone's talking about me." Tracer looked up and glanced all around. Suddenly very cold, she pulled the jacket collar up higher. Widow sighed. With a roll of her eyes, she went to stand behind her to act as a wind breaker. Tracer chuckled and beamed up at her, but Widow was looking straight ahead. Abruptly, her weapon snapped up, startling Tracer into hiding in the bushes in front of her. “Waugh! What is it?” She peered over warily. Widow then let the rifle drop, also falling to the ground in a spread. Tracer whirled around in a panic with her pulse pistols out. “Ana! Come in! Widow’s been hit!”

                Widow grabbed her ankle and when Tracer looked down the woman had her eyes shut, shaking her head. “Non!” Faintly, Tracer could make out the giggles of the kids out all around, yipping and howling like wolf puppies somewhere far off. They had been playing with Widow the entire time. Sympathized, with a small smirk, Tracer dropped to the ground with the woman who groaned, pretending to have a headache. They lay with their temples touching on opposite ends, staring up at the star filled sky. The only sound accompanying the canyon howlers was the idle chatter inside.

                As always Tracer interrupted the peace. “What say I give you a name?”

                “What am I a lost animal you found? I have a name. ‘Widowmaker’ will do just fine.”

                “Sure, but…” Tracer bit her lower lip in glee. “I mean, is that what you want me to call you in the bedro-“ she was cut off when suddenly Widow swiftly climbed on top of her, shutting all brain function as she blushed. “Whoa… wait… uh…”

                As quickly as she had arrived on top, Widow immediately rolled off, quick enough to roll into the bushes. Tracer sat up confused.

                “Tracer, there you are!”

                Tracer turned her head to see Mercy exiting the house with a covered plate and an older kid hauling drinks for her. “Sorry, it took so long, hun. I saved you the best pickings, I promise. Re-heated, however.”

                At that Tracer’s face lit up. “Ah yea! Brilliant!” She accepted the food graciously and asked why they were two cups of wine. “I could only assume Widow was in your presence. Am I wrong? Well, you’ll deliver it all the same won’t you?” Mercy asked with a humoring tilt of her head.

                Tracer nodded through a first bite of food with a thumb’s up. The two retreated and Widow sighed from inside the bushes.

                “Feeling at home with the spiders?” Tracer said around a mouthful of food. Widow crawled out, accepting the cup of wine. She sat leaning back on her elbow, her long limbs stretched, crossing her ankles.

                Tracer consumed her food at rapid speed and with that the consequences of spicy food. “I’ve got to hit the loo. Be right back!” With that she jumped to her feet, speeding away. That came in handy. Widow exhaled, rubbing her temple. She threw her grappling hook on top of the dark roof of another guesthouse, landing on top to make herself comfortable.

______________________

               

                “I think it would keep her preoccupied. Keep her mind off _things_.” Ana said the last word lightly with meaning. Pharah flicked her eyes up at her, pointing to herself.

                “And you _think_ I’ll take her mind off … things?” Pharah knew her mother was onto something, but pairing them together wasn’t the solution. It would solve a few frustrations honestly. She doubted they would be mission wise.

                Ana nodded at her tersely. “I know you can keep it professional when on duty. At least I know Mercy will.”

                Raising her eyebrows, Pharah straightened up and glanced at Reinhardt who stood beside Ana with a broad grin. He knew what was up. In fact she was sure they both did.  Pharah cleared her throat, poised with her chin up. “Absolutely, ma’am.”

                Before Ana could interrupt with a correction, Reinhardt clapped a hand on her shoulder with a slight squeeze. “They are perfect for the job! Good choice, Ana!”

                Pharah swallowed hard. She honestly hoped she could keep it together being alone with Mercy. The last time they had been alone, it had been absolutely brutal on the both of them. They were pent up; hungry, ravenous and Ana wanted to send them out alone? She was right; in the line of duty they both knew how to keep it professional. Finally some time alone with her lady, perhaps they could use this chance to talk.

                When Pharah exited she spied a lone figure walking along the edge of the flowered hedges. In the distance there were strange howling and yipping that she quickly guessed where the boys fooling around. She sighed, rolling her eyes in mirth. She paused at the fork in the road. She looked up at the house full of laughter and music. Slowly, she lowered her eyes glancing to her right where the boys were playing and Arelia sat watching them.

                Arelia giggled at the boys pretending to hunt each other, shaking her head at the littlest one slithering like a snake. Mama Horus was going to tan his hide for ruining a perfectly brand new thobe. She felt someone sit a foot away from her on the low wall. She didn’t need to see who it was, already knowing they’d show up sooner or later. They both sat quietly, watching the boys. Arelia was distracted, staring off into the distance when suddenly they spoke. They cleared their throat and said, “Happy Birthday… Arelia.” She felt them tense up and Arelia lowered her eyes smiling, holding back tears, holding back so much. She nodded and wiped her eyes with her long sleeves.

                “Thanks,” she said after clearing her throat. “Now, get them to shut up.” She gestured to the boys with a nod. With that, Pharah stood up immediately. Throwing back her head and inhaling deeply she let out a loud howl. After several seconds she stopped, surprised by the sheer quietness from the inside and outside. Arelia giggled loudly and the house erupted in laughter at the scare. The boys came running, trampling over hedges, over each other as they ran towards Pharah. They were afraid that there was an actual wild animal around not knowing it came from Pharah herself. Arelia couldn’t stop laughing and hugged Hazam when he came crying to her. The smaller ones wanted Pharah to lift them up off the ground, frantically hopping up and down. When Pharah leaned down they climbed all over her. She sighed, chuckling as they clutched her tightly. “Whoa! Easy!”

                Far away Mercy was watching. Her attention was pulled away when she was offered yet another coffee. She smiled kindly and accepted. More than coffee was going to keep her up at night.

_______________________

               

                Widow was sipping her wine, idly watching the children play roughly like actual animals. Scrapping, dirtying the clothes she was sure wasn’t theirs. _Wasn’t it past their bedtime?_ Just then a loud howl resonated across the valley. She raised an eyebrow as everything quieted. They pissed off a real Anubis. A few minutes had gone by when she suddenly heard footsteps. Dismissing it as one of the kids, she ignored it. The door shutting hard vibrated the building, rocking her slightly. Somebody was now occupying the guesthouse. The lights lit up under the glass panel she was sitting on. She leaned back disinterested, but took a glance down. Her eyes widened in alarm. She spat out her drink, promptly rolled over, and rolled off the roof. She landed on Tracer who was walking by looking for her. "Whoa! Falling spiders!"

                Widow was scrambling to her feet, face placid, but eyes wide. She grabbed Tracer by the arm and pulled her along as she hastily moved down the trail.

                "Hold on a tick!" Tracer yelled after her. "What's the rush?! We under attack? It’s those blasted kids innit? I’ll teach ‘em not to mess with my lass!" She yanked out a pulse pistol with her free hand, feigning to aim all around. Suddenly she remembered seeing Ana and Reinhardt retreat earlier after parting with Pharah. She understood now. She paused, making Widow let go. _Widow was feeling … embarrassed?_ "The ol’ fogies were going for a midnight shag?"

                At that, Widow flinched. Somehow she knew that seeing Ana riding a powerful man was something she wouldn’t be able to get out of her mind. … _Wait…_

                “Aw, c’mon, love. Love is love!”

                “ _Tais-toi_!”

________________________

                               

                Mercy was more than happy that she was finally invited to go scouting, and with Pharah no less! Ana and Tracer were going to scout the east. She was sending Pharah and Mercy to scout the west side. They would be within communication distance enough for backup. Pharah looked around “And Reinhardt?” Ana quickly made up an excuse that he hurt his back.

                “Doing what?” Mercy and Pharah said together, turning to look at Ana. Tracer almost bust from holding in her laughter, turning away.

                “Does he need me to check on him?” Mercy walked around the table, but Ana stopped her. “It’s nothing he can’t handle.”

                Tracer was dying, she gasped in air from holding her breath. Ana gave her back a purposeful hard slap. Tracer immediately recovered, heaving a deep breath. “Thanks. Must’ve choked on my spit… or something.”

                “Or a spider,” Ana said wryly. The two were staring each other down, daring the other to say something else. They had receipts.

                “What’s going on?” Mercy said looking at each one. Pharah sighed and dragged a hand over her face. It was going to be a long day.

__________________________

 

                Mercy had to split from Pharah when Tracer called her over to tend to Ana who apparently was lying about how her body was feeling. “ _Is this the contribution to Reinhardt’s back issue_?” They heard Tracer laugh at Ana in the distance. Pharah rolled her eyes, allowing Mercy to go. Mercy did so, but not without first laying a palm gently on Pharah’s cheek, as much as she could under the helm. Pharah nodded, kissing the fingertips in passing.

                When Mercy was gone she then hefted her launcher into both her hands and jetted into the air. Carefully, she calculated to land several metres away atop a building, quickly using its debris to hide inside. She readied her weapon when she heard light feet tapping. She perked up, looking over her shoulder, hiding herself behind a beam, eyes alert. The visor zeroed in on a figure running close along the walls, but there was something odd about them. They appeared to be phasing in and out of view as if they really weren’t present. Baffled, Pharah raised her visor, wondering if it was her visor malfunctioning. In a blink, they were gone. Pharah narrowed her eyes, backing up. She turned her head, starting to an exit planning to cut them off. She leapt down, using her jets only when she was a few feet off ground to allow her to land quieter. Nobody. She listened intently, perking up when she heard shuffling. She whirled around. Nothing. _Was someone playing games with her?_

                **" _Pharah.”_** A loud whisper caught her attention. She spun around hefting her weapon tighter, finger on the trigger apprehensively. She froze when she saw Mercy. She was half inside a building, beckoning her rapidly with her hand, a small smile on her face. Pharah stared a second, confused. She looked around quickly then jogged over to where she was taking refuge.

                 "What is it? You have to be careful, someone’s definitely afoot. Did you see them?" Pharah asked looking over Mercy’s head and over own shoulder. Mercy shook her head, chuckling lightly. She pulled at Pharah’s free hand, pulling her inside the abandoned home. Mercy took her canon, putting it down to lean against the wall. Pharah almost retrieved it. "Wait, no - What are you doing?"

                Mercy shushed her up by drawing her head down, kissing her. Pharah's eyes widened, but her protest was muffled when Mercy pulled her in tighter. Finally yanking back, Pharah grasped her wrists, gently removing them off her. "Mercy..."

                Mercy placed a finger on her lips, eyes glittering. "Shhhhhh, we don't have much time."

                "Th- wha -for what?" Pharah asked, eyes on the open doorway, barely thinking.

                "We're finally alone, silly," Mercy replied with a throaty whisper in her ear. Pharah’s crotch twitched, a heat spiraled fast down her stomach to her midsection. She slowly turned her eyes back towards Mercy, relishing the warm grin that rested on her lips. _She didn't mean_....? _Wait, right **now**?!_ _But Ana was depending on them to keep it – wait, how was her mother? She knew Mercy was fast, but she had just barely left-_

                Mercy grabbed her face again, tugging it down and open mouthed kissed her, tongue pursuing hers. No longer fighting it, Pharah got lost in the kiss. She tangled her fingers in her hair, almost knocking off the halo. They both sighed in the kiss, humming and moaning. Pharah was on cloud nine that she didn’t notice Mercy was fumbling with the latches of her Raptora. A bang off in the distance made Pharah pull away, stilling Mercy’s advances, looking over her right shoulder. "Did you hear that?"

                Mercy shook her head, eyes fixed dreamily on Pharah’s armor, biting her lower lip when she couldn't figure out how to unlatch the chest piece. "Mercy!" Pharah hissed to get her attention. "This is going to have to wait. We're not done our job." Mercy huffed exasperated, pulling away. Pharah cursed at herself. Mercy was finally ready for them, but this honestly had to wait and it was killing her.

                Pharah quickly collected her canon, hefting it onto her arm. She looked back at Mercy who, annoyed, shoved her hair out of her face. Pharah reached over to kiss her on the cheek. "I promise I'll take you somewhere nice where we can be alone, but right now we have a mission." She caressed the cheek, getting a small hesitant nod. Pharah nodded, looking both ways before launching into the air.

                 Her suit landed with a slight thud on a platform near the group, looking out. She exhaled a tight breath shaking out her limbs and nodding to herself. _Mission first._ Pharah sighed in disdain and groaned at the sky. Her hard-on was going to be tough to shake off after having Mercy breathe hotly in her ear. She had to find time for them to be alone and soon damnit! Suddenly, she felt energized. She lifted her head from her daze to see the familiar blue stream change over to healing. She turned to see Mercy flying up to her, stream connecting them. Mercy landed gracefully behind her, a concerned look on her face. "Where have you been? I was worried."

                _Worried? I just left you..._

                Pharah looked down to where she had been taken to hide. She hadn’t noticed in the dark that Mercy was actually wearing. Here Mercy was wearing her dark outfit to blend in, camouflage. While in the shadow she had worn white. She stiffened.

                "Pharah? Are you hurt?" Mercy asked gently, hand on her arm. Pharah flinched, being pulled out of her thoughts. _Then who … was that?_ _Who could impersonate so perfectly -_ oh no _._ She turned slowly to raise her eyes at the horizon. _She's here. Oh no..._

                "Pharah, hey, what's wrong?" Mercy stroked her shoulder. Pharah swallowed hard, shaking her head. Suddenly she felt like crumbling, her knees were about to give out. Her chest felt tight. She didn’t know she was hyperventilating until Mercy grabbed her face, pulling it down to hers, forcing her to focus. “Darling, I’m here. Breathe. You’re alright. You’ll be alright. Whatever it is, we can pull through it. Just tell me how I can help you.”

                Pharah wasn’t listening. She squeezed her eyes shut, aware of the hot tears that beaded her eyelashes. Her rapid breath was loud in her own ears, her heart hammering. _She was here. She was here. She was here. Goddesses, why was she here?! Her baby. Their baby. Her baby. Their baby._ She heard Mercy’s muffled worry. Gradually a cooling sensation covered her whole body, numbing the parts that felt like they were about to fall off. Abruptly, Mercy’s voice came in crystal clear, bringing her back.

                “Breathe, Pharah, just breathe. Easy now,” Mercy instructed. She cupped her face, but standing back to watch her carefully, to catch her if she collapsed. “Can you take a deep breath for me?”

                Eyes still closed, Pharah shakily took in a sharp breath. “Just hold it for three seconds,” Mercy gently advised, counting softly. “Now, let it go. Easy.” Pharah released it raggedly. Opening her eyes slow, she marveled as her own breath released an icy condensation. She lifted her eyes to Mercy at the distraction. Mercy had somehow managed to unlatch her helm to allow her to breathe while she was lost in her mixed thoughts. _Goddesses, she was so in love with this woman..._

                Mercy had radioed in the other two and they arrived at the rendezvous in due time. “What is it?” Ana asked. Mercy and Pharah landed a few feet away from them and began walking their way.

                “I’m taking Pharah off the scouting.”

                Ana’s eye jerked at her daughter’s face that refused to look at her own. “Are you alright?”

                Mercy stepped in, sensing the tension between daughter and mother. “Doctors ‘orders. She needs rest. I’m taking her back. We’ll see you both at dinner.” With that Pharah left silently with Mercy. They stopped a few meters away to talk. Pharah nodded. She put her helm back on and jetted into the sky with Mercy in her streamline, using the staff to keep Pharah’s stamina up enough to fly back to base. Tracer and Ana looked at each other, wondering what they had missed.

__________________________

               

                As soon as they entered the underground tunnel that lead to the hideout, Mercy noticed Pharah was completely different. Not speaking, her form rigid, her fists clenching and unclenching. Her jaw set hard, with sweat beading her skin. Mercy reached out to grab her, but Pharah was walking too fast with wide strides.

                _No, no, no, no, it can’t be. It can’t be. It can’t be. It can’t be. She isn’t here. No way. No way! Why the fuck is she here now?!_ Pharah was lost in thought; before she knew it they were in the first chamber with the bed, before leading to the ‘family room’. She had nearly forgotten about Mercy directly behind her. Mercy grabbed her elbow sharply, turning her around to face her, searching for answers. Her eyes widened when Pharah’s eyes were dilated, a feral look on her face and stance.

 

__________________________

                 

                Widow didn’t want to think she was concerned, but the way Mercy was chasing after Pharah who was storming away angrily, wasn’t a good sign. She lowered her scope and narrowed her eyes. She looked away to the horizon. She had a job to do. Their business was nothing she would interfere with. Someone new had entered the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who you got there, Araña?


	30. All For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy finally is allowed in the big kid's club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually became really huge so I had to chop it in half... you'll see why in the next update.  
> >.>

                It was a few days until everyone saw Mercy again. Every day they questioned Pharah, but she had no answer. Mercy had requested to have her own room and Ana had put her up inside the villa. Everyone seemed worried that their medic wasn’t feeling well, locking herself up. “Maybe she has the sickness!” One boy shouted during a market run. Soldiers patrolling turned their heads. Widow wrapped a hand on his mouth from behind. He quickly shut up since the scary blue woman had done the action. They had given her a burqa as a disguise to blend in; although she was taller than most burqa wearers no one really paid her any mind. The mini burqa wearer, who kept flitting bout, might attract attention however. Tracer was excitedly following the boys and often tugging off the lace like shield so she could see better.

                “You’d better not,” Widow said wryly. Tracer paid for the groceries, handing the bags to the boys who eagerly wanted to go back. Arelia was visiting today. They didn’t get much time with her at the birthday party surrounded by grownups.

                “Any idea what happened to the doc?” Tracer asked. “She was a bit brash and commanding actually. She took Pharah right off the mission. Guess Pharah is stressed about something. Think she almost got shot or other, but that couldn’t be right, right? Then she goes to lock herself up. What’s up with that?” Widow wasn’t answering. She didn’t care.

_________________________

 

                It wasn’t true that Mercy locked herself up, she simply didn’t wish to converse with anyone. She had wracked her brain about Pharah’s odd behavior. Staying up late nights; not being able to sleep when she would get vivid dreams of being chased by a wild dog, snapping at her heels. They would shake her awake and remember where she was. Pharah had come searching for her. She could hear her downstairs frantically asking for a presence with Mercy. Ana had left strict instructions to not allow Pharah upstairs. If Mercy wanted to come downstairs to talk to her that was fine. The doctor was also allowed privacy.

                On the third day Mercy opened the door to her room, peering outside for anyone. She heard only distant clang of pots and pans in the kitchen below, along with idle chatter. Stepping out, she slowly closed the door behind her, exhaling softly in relief. She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. Why wouldn’t Pharah confide in her? There was definitely something else going on. Did Pharah think she couldn’t be trusted? Mercy sighed heavily in dismay. Turning her head she saw a white shiny piano open in the upstairs foyer. Without thinking she moved towards it. The ornate looking room was appealing in so many ways, calming, so satisfyingly soft. Smiling lightly, she ran a fingertip over the top board. There was no sheet on the music rack, but it hardly mattered. Her fingers tentatively tapped the keys gently, testing them. Then taking in a deep breath she rolled the back of her hand across the keys with an exhale.  

                There was a snicker and a scoff to her left. "That's not how you use the grand piano." Mercy’s head jerked up, quickly straightening her posture. Arelia was shaking her head, coming closer, bidding her to sit down on the bench. "Do you know how to play?"

                Mercy looked back down at the keys, slowly sitting down. "A long time ago."

                "Didn't keep up with it?"

                Mercy was quiet, staring down. "I suppose I just had a different dream." Absent mindedly her fingers were pushing down on the keys again. "When I was a little girl, my parents wanted the best for me. I could be anything I wanted they said." The tune became a song. "I could learn to be a pianist, a lawyer, a space traveller, but I wanted to help people. I wanted to travel. I wanted to save lives..." The tune slowed down to tiny tinkles. "But I did the opposite..."

                Arelia sat down on the bench beside her. "Emotions are good. The piano is a good instrument to have for expression. My Grandma taught me how to play actually, but I had to keep up with the rest.”

                Arelia began to play the tune Mercy was playing earlier, picking up where she had left off. Mercy stared at the girl now, watching the fingers move along the keys so deftly and precise. She was in a trance as the girl kept on playing, moving faster until the tone slowed down. Mercy exhaled slowly and without realizing a tear rolled off her cheek onto the keys in front of her. Arelia stopped playing, glancing to the side at the tear drop. She slowly raised her eyes at Mercy who only kept staring at the keys. Another tear slipped away. Concerned, Arelia scooted closer, ducking her head to look at the woman better. Mercy shook her head deliberately with a weak smile, looking up. When Arelia carefully touched her hand, Mercy turned to wrap her up in her arms, gently sobbing into the child’s hair. Suddenly all the tension just spilled forth and she couldn’t help it. It wasn’t fair.

___________________________

               

                With some convincing Arelia managed to get Mercy back outside. Pharah wasn’t around. She learned that Pharah had made herself scarce, but every time she would show up her first words were to ask about Mercy. She also found that Arelia was very convincing in changing adult’s opinions. That was dangerous. However, it worked in her favor. Mercy was finally allowed to see the fruits of their labors. No surprise came when she was taken further underground. She slowed down when she entered a bunker, realizing that the broken down home was only a cover. Ana turned to them with her arms crossed, acknowledging them. Mercy stopped, staring at the large holographic screens on the walls of the dark room. Arelia beckoned Ana close, whispering in her ear in the pretext of a hug. Ana glanced up at Mercy, who had a child-like expression of wonder. Ana nodded at Arelia, letting her go.

                “So, this was the giant secret,” Mercy crossed her arms, rocking back on a hip. “Finally letting me in on this? I suppose I should feel honored.”

                “I didn’t know where you loyalties were. As far as we knew you were only here for my daughter,” Ana replied solemnly. “You’ll have to forgive me for the impression.” 

                Mercy didn’t make eye contact; she was watching one particular screen. A soldier, half covered in shreds of reeds and dry grass, was skulking alongside of a building, weapon at the ready. Pharah. Mercy moved a step closer, lowering her arms. _Alone?_ Her eyes widened when three other people came up behind her. She rushed forward, as if it could make a difference. Pharah made hand signals and the rest split up, scurrying away, laying low. On another screen military were escorting a payload looking very similar to the ones Pharah’s squad had to deliver on her mission. Mercy narrowed her eyes in confusion. The medicinal symbol was on top, but she had a feeling it wasn’t meant for that.

                “You’re in the clear,” a dispatcher in front of her spoke into a headset, and she saw Pharah nod on the other side. Ana turned her head to look at another screen. Mercy followed her gaze, moving closer. Pharah was first to throw a gas grenade. As gunfire rounds sounded off, the empty roads had no spectators except for this room, and Mercy was panicking. **Pharah!**

                Pharah and her crew burst through the smoke wearing gas masks. Everything went incredibly fast and there was a - soundtrack? Mercy even more perplexed, looked over at the speakers. She pointed at them, “Is any of this distracting her?”

                Arelia snorted, “Nah, it’s just for us. Makes it more fun.”

                “Fun?” Mercy shot Ana a look. “A game is it?” Ana slowly shook her head, never taking her eyes off the screen where the payload was pulled to a halt. The bastion that had been on high alert was down, red dot blinking. That couldn’t be good. They only had a few seconds. Amongst the fighting, Mercy noticed two of Pharah’s crew gather as many cases they could haul into their packs when the hatch opened up. The red dot was blinking faster and apparently that was their cue to split despite who they had a in a headlock. Mercy tensed up when another gas bomb was thrown. The bastion erupted, exploding everything in sight, taking out the soldiers. Mercy took a step back when one of the screens blinked out.

                “Camera 5 is out,” a voice called out. “Whoops.”

                Mercy spun around to face Ana for an explanation. “This is what you’ve been making Pharah do this whole time?!” Ana sighed, rubbing her temple. “Risking her life every day and for what?! Making light of this- this- this stupid mission! This is why you kept her away-“ _from me_. Mercy stopped herself immediately when she felt the tears spring up.

                “It’s not stupid,” Arelia spoke up. She grimaced when Mercy’s glowering eyes darted to hers, making her shrink back. She managed to grab courage, however, and approached Mercy. Arelia stretched out an arm to coax the woman’s hand into hers. Mercy hesitantly took it. Arelia nodded at Ana who shrugged. Mercy followed the kid to a back door that was heavily sealed, needing an access code. When the doors opened, the smell of antiseptic wafted straight to her nostrils, making her cough, covering her mouth with her other hand. The crew in the disinfecting room turned to look at them.                 Mercy waited with Arelia as they were scanned for any viruses via a digital orbiter. She hadn’t been in a hospital room in a long while, suddenly feeling forlorn she couldn’t wait for the rubberized curtains to part so she could be let in. Arelia still felt the need to pull her by the hand as the doctor kept straggling behind. They entered a chamber like tunnel with glass containers of chemicals and rows upon rows of the vaccinations that Mercy had helped research. She wanted to stop to ask questions, but Arelia’s grip was unrelenting. They entered another small room and Mercy was taken back by the smell of iodoform. _Was this an underground hospital?_ The familiarity of bustling people in scrubs rushing around gave her the nostalgic chaos she missed.

                “Ah, Arelia!” One of the women stopped, pulling off her face mask to speak clearly. “Was the haul successful?”

                Arelia nodded with a thumb’s up. “We’re going to be okay!” Many sighs of relief flitted all over the room. Mercy was watching a nurse intently as she prepared a vaccine on a tray and headed out parting the curtain to another antiseptic corridor. _Just how big was this place?_

                “Dr. Ziegler?” The question sounded more in shock than a question. The silence that followed made Mercy turn her head back to the room. Everyone’s eyes were on her. One almost dropped the medicine. Many rushed forward to shake her hand. Arelia wouldn’t let go of her right hand, even with a waggle, so they all had to settle with an awkward left hand shake. She nodded, smiling at everyone kindly. They complimented her work and research, questioned why she was all the way over here. _Would they believe her if she replied truthfully?_

                “She’s here to help,” Arelia responded for her. Mercy looked down at her and Arelia returned a smile, hand squeezing her own. “She wants to save lives.”

                Mercy swallowed hard, pushing back tears. She cleared her throat, nodding. “Yes. I’m here to help. Please, tell me the situation.”

__________________________

               

                In that short tour Mercy was notified that the vaccines were indeed sent to hospitals, but there was a problem. The Medical directors and The Head of the Department were in liege with the rebels and they distribute the medicine to the highest bidder. Mercy recalled the heavy solid doors on the hospitals she saw in passing cameras. They were to keep civilians out. Many pregnant women and elderly died in the streets from lack of proper medicine. Arelia and her small team of kids took the medicine by force from Pharah’s squad, thinking Pharah was on the rebels’ side. On top of that they devastated her squad and kidnapped Pharah.

                Mercy stared aghast, her jaw slightly lowered. They had kept Pharah for their own safety in fear of the Egyptian army retaliating. It had been one of the older boy’s ideas to spread the word that Pharah was dead so they wouldn’t be hunted. However, when Ana found out, they had all gotten in trouble. They explained their reasons, but still all of them were severely punished for endangering themselves and stealing her daughter in such a fashion. Arelia had explained her wishes to the two Amari’s. Having seen her way of thinking to be quite effective and obvious proof of the situation, they agreed to help.

                In the underground makeshift hospital they had 120 people in their care. Mercy was colored impressed. She stood at the foot of a patient’s bed, hand on her chin, watching a nurse work. The place was well ventilated, allowing fresh air in. The machinery hanging above was ancient, but still in working order thanks to the kids who favored engineering along with Arelia. It was incredibly impressive. She was pleased to hear that 20 people had been released last week in full health. On top of that, a nurse was sent out daily to the market with the vaccines in a cooler. She’d set up a spot and people were free to come to get vaccinated. She marked them with a color behind their ear to keep tabs on who has been treated. They switched locations every day, sending out a different nurse whenever the soldiers started to get suspicious. To make sure they had enough, Pharah and a few ex-militia, grabbed vaccines in transport in the same fashion Arelia had taken from them.

                Mercy answered questions when the nurses asked about the practices. She assured them they were doing everything just as well as any well-functioning hospital. They were doing an amazing job and should be commended for their hard work. Free hard work.

                After spending a few hours in the hospital, Mercy heard that Pharah and her men had returned safely. She didn’t even realise that Arelia was gone.

_______________________

               

                Pharah was dragging off the covers of her disguise, setting it aside when suddenly she was bombarded by a horde of little feet rushing at her. “You’re back!” The twins jumped into her arms. She caught them with ease, laughing as they hugged her up tight. “Go get the others; there is much to celebrate tonight.” She told them, putting them back down.

                They hurried off, pushing each other to get there faster. Pharah rolled her eyes with a smirk. Peter entered the room, freezing upon seeing Pharah. Pharah paid him no attention. He had been quick to decide to kill her and she hadn’t forgiven him for that yet. Another pair of feet padding towards her made her turn around. Elated, she caught Arelia as she hopped into her arms. Without words they hugged tightly, Pharah slightly swaying back and forth in a soothing, rocking motion. To anyone watching, it would be awkward as the tall girl was lifted like a child to rest on Pharah’s hip. Arelia happily wrapped her arms around Pharah’s shoulders as she talked in Arabic to her squad mates. They ushered Peter to take the vaccine boxes down to the medical ward, prompting him to tell the crew to hurry with dinner.

                Pharah wanted to hear about Arelia’s day, moving about the hallway as she tugged off armor layer by layer. A skill she learned while having Arelia on her hip, while rotating the girl. Arelia found it amusing whenever she did it, giggling when she struggled.

                “Mercy’s downstairs.” That almost got her head whacked when Pharah abruptly spun around to face the doors that were opening from deeper inside. Then the doors to the foyer opened at the same time. There stood Abaraij and Mercy at opposite ends, staring wide eyed at each other. Their pointer fingers flew up. “YOU!”

__________________________

 

                Pharah sat outside with a ring of children around her, watching as Abaraij and Mercy had a colorful word display of anger behind glass doors that were surprisingly very much soundproof. She took note of that. For a second the kids tensed up when Abaraij kept edging closer. Despite giving amazing hugs, Abaraij’s slaps were anything short of stingers. Pharah _didn’t_ know whether to intervene. Ana _didn’t_ want to intervene. Women of the same age were not to be meddled in their affairs. Mercy was _livid_ Abaraij had tried to have her killed. Abaraij was _livid_ Mercy had killed – yet resurrected- her men, having the militia take her in questioning because of a rogue ANGEL. That word they all heard, making them flinch.

                The two women went back and forth until eventually they were chest to chest, yelling in each other’s faces. Pharah gritted her jaw. Finally she felt she needed to divide the two. One was going to end up dead. Mercy had a temper. Two boys held onto her legs, almost tripping her. She stumbled forward with a shout. The two women silenced, both shooting her a look for interrupting. Pharah shrank back, the kids piling on top of each other to get away from the scene. Abaraij clearly said something to upset Mercy; nobody saw the hand slap the other woman to the side. Pharah and Ana pushed through, grabbing each woman, pulling them short of yanking each other’s hair. Mercy calmed down in Pharah’s wrestle hold while Abaraij spat and yelled in her language, struggling in Ana’s arms.

                Mercy was surprisingly calm when Pharah took her away to their guesthouse. Quiet while they walked. Until they stepped inside, that is. Mercy swung around and slapped Pharah across the face hard. So surprised by it that Pharah staggered backwards to rest on a cupboard, staring back at her in shock.

                “ _Ya amar_?”

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're in for it


	31. The Hearts Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy and Pharah have a therapy session~
> 
> (Disclaimer: it gets rough)

                “You failed to mention the cobra poisoning!”

                Mercy was upset. Her tone was edgy and she kept squeezing her chest as she paced. Her hands went to her face at hearing how close the poison had gotten to her main stream. She had demanded to check her out in front of the kids, but Pharah had denied her. Now alone, she finally let out the bubbling cauldron that now overflowed.

                Pharah remained quiet, knowing very well this wasn’t about the cobra bite. Mercy was angry, hurt, and didn’t know how to cope. She did mention once that she didn’t know how to handle grief. When Pharah had tried to calm her by taking her in her arms, Mercy violently wriggled free, not making eye contact. Pharah had apologized, but it hadn’t been enough. Not nearly. Pharah didn’t know what else to do; everything had been out of her control. She had explained the circumstances, but it wasn’t enough. Nothing was.

                “Did you want me to bat signal you all the way from Egypt?” Pharah retorted, irritated that Mercy was being unreasonable. Mercy shot her a look that could break Medusa’s curse. Tracer had accidentally spilled word that Mercy had been suspended as head of medical. Pharah had been floored by her rash decision. She couldn’t believe Mercy would do such a thing. _How could she? For her?_ So now she was angry at herself. So many things were happening too fast and _should she tell her about Arelia_? No, of course she should. Watching Mercy pace in the guestroom’s kitchen and seeing the angry tears in her eyes was devastating. _How could she fix it?_

                “Baby, please-” Pharah started but Mercy shook her head.

                “Don’t you ‘ _baby_ ’ me. It’s like you didn’t even try. You thought it was okay? Do you think so little of me - to leave me alone like that with not a single goddamn word?”

                “Of course not, I-“

                “And your soldiers! No one wanted to say anything! Tell me anything! Nobody. I was nearly convinced you were dead. _Nearly._ I knew you were alive, I hoped you would be so I could kill you myself for all the pain you’ve caused!” Mercy turned away irritably though quickly added, “- and bring you back of course.”

                Pharah clenched her jaw. Even though Mercy was fuming, she looked amazing. She cleared her throat, crossing her arms and leaned back on the counter. She tried to focus on something else. The apples on the plate on the table were … colorful. Mercy turned to face her again, hands on hips. The sudden turn made Pharah look her way to stare at her irritated angel.

                Mercy gave a disgusted wave of her hand and turned away, rubbing her temples. She didn’t want to continue this either, but the knot in her chest hadn’t come undone yet. Mercy paced, fists clenched tightly at her side. Without thinking, she lifted the apple basket and threw one at her. Pharah dodged it in shock. Eyes wide, she dodged another one. And another.

                “How dare _YOU_ get angry with **me**! After what you put me through?!” 

                Pharah opted to cover her face in a defensive boxing stance. If this was how Mercy wanted to deal with her anger, then she’d let her. Except she was good shot, one nailed her in the crotch, releasing an agonizing groan. After a few more hits, Pharah finally had enough and lunged at her, grabbing the now empty basket. She snatched Mercy’s hand, but the angel was ambidextrous. Her left hand slapped her across the face, harder than before, putting anger into the blow. Pharah snarled and captured both her arms, squeezing hard as she pushed her back. “Stop _slapping_ me! I’ve done nothing to deserve this!”

                “That’s what you think! Let go of me!” Both wrestled for control. Pharah was stronger, but Mercy was more agile. She twisted out of the arms to end up pretzeled at Pharah’s side who then yanked her closer, making her stumble forward hard. Mercy dropped heavily, bringing the bigger woman down as well. She planted her feet on Pharah’s stomach and with all her might she heaved Pharah over her head to crash into the side table. She quickly rolled to one knee to watch Pharah slowly climb to her feet in confusion.

                “This is how you want to do it?” Pharah spat to the side and wiped her arms from the debris. Mercy rose to her feet casually, eyes burning with fury she cracked her knuckles, shaking lose joints. _Was she serious?_ Pharah laughed now, relaxing her stance. “I don’t want to fight you, baby.”

                “You’ve lost all right to that nickname. I am not your _baby._ And in this current moment neither are you to me. You are Pharah, Soldier of the Skies who rains justice on all wrong doers.” Pharah froze when Mercy started crying, head shaking as the tears fell. “Just what did I do to not deserve you?”

                Pharah quickly reached her and grabbed her face, this time Mercy letting her. There were tears in Pharah’s eyes as well. “I’m so sorry. I’ve never regretted something so much in my life than causing you indescribable worry. Please, believe me, I didn’t mean to…” she was suddenly aware of the erection in her pants and she gave a heavy defeated sigh. She realized Mercy had noticed; the eyes had changed from fury to lust almost instantly. The woman clutched at her shirt in fists, breathing labored. Pharah pushed her backwards hard against the wall, kissing her firmly. Mercy returned the kiss with the same vigor, feeling the hardened member against her thigh, roaring back fires just like the first time they met. Almost turning to putty, she quickly reacted. Her body wanted Pharah’s, sure, but she wasn’t done getting her point across. Amidst the kiss, she placed her hands on Pharah’s sides, and then with a quick maneuver of twisting fingers, Pharah was sent sprawling backwards yet again.  

                Pharah stumbled, completely baffled as she slowly wiped her bottom lip to draw back blood. Mercy was quickly upon her and Pharah again went crashing back, this time into the moveable island bar. When she regained her footing, she hastily climbed over it to shield herself, expecting another assault. Mercy rushed forward and putting all of her weight, she slammed the island into Pharah, pinning her against the counters. Pharah shouted in pain as it hit her midsection, then raising her arms and using momentum, smashed the island’s wooden countertop in half straight down the middle. It was clear Mercy wanted to unleash fury. Way too clear. This woman was _pissed_. Pissed off at her.

                Mercy backed away, huffing and waiting for the next attack, eyes on the taller woman as she deliberately rounded the wreckage. They ended up circling each other. Pharah rushed at her and Mercy ducked, throwing her elbow into her midsection making the other woman double over with a loud grunt. Pharah immediately grabbed her as she fell to the ground, latching the woman’s flailing arms to her sides. Pharah then lifted her up with her hips, pressing her erection into her backside with a throaty groan. Mercy writhed and tried to twist until Pharah’s free hand made it up her skirt and cupped her forcibly. Mercy squeezed her thighs in reaction with a loud scandalized gasp. She lifted her head and bringing it back down hard she smashed Pharah in the jaw. Pharah shouted and released her instantly, rolling onto her side to nurse a busted lip. “Fuck, baby!”

                “I told you! You’ve lost all right! Take me seriously!”

                Now angered, Pharah rushed low at her and planting hands on the floor, she swung her legs, kicking upward flashing past Mercy’s chin. Mercy narrowly dodged it, feeling the power in the force of the kick. _Was that meant to connect?_! Pharah didn’t slow down. Each time Mercy landed safely from an attack, Pharah was immediately there with another one. Mercy was panting hard from exertion and adrenaline. She heaved a heavy breath as she felt a promising bruise on her ribs where Pharah’s foot had smacked her hard trying to get her in the stomach, leaping away in time, but still hitting. Pharah kept coming. Mercy wasn’t surprised; the woman had amazing stamina and power. She had proven it over and over. Pharah swiftly did a capoeira move where Mercy had to leap onto the bed. Pharah viciously yanked the sheets right from underneath her feet. Mercy stared as if in slow motion, the falling sheets behind Pharah made her look majestic, like unfurling wings ready to take flight. That pause costed her. Pharah was instantly on the bed. Mercy instinctively jumped to the side, slipping off the bed and landing hard on her side with a loud thud. She groaned, then sat up quickly, but was abruptly pinned by Pharah’s body, snarling down at her, eyes ablaze.

                Mercy tensed; eyes wide. When Pharah didn’t do anything else, Mercy exhaled, deflating against the floor. Pharah had her wrists clasped tightly, pressed to the boards, her own chest heaving from exertion, canines bared and nostrils flaring. Mercy un-furled her fist, relaxing her fingers as she stared up at the intense face.

                “Take you seriously, you say,” Pharah hissed. Even angry, there were tears in her eyes, rough fingers squeezed her arms and her weight was heavy, still Mercy remained motionless. They stared at each other, noticing the burning heat, the racing adrenaline and the undeniable need they both had.

                 Pharah suddenly dipped down and adamantly kissed her, breathing in deep. She tore open Mercy’s shirt as she tried to squirm, huffing in the kiss. Pharah pinned her with her weight, holding her down. Yet, Mercy twisted them both around so that she was on top. Pharah reached underneath her and again squeezed her swollen lips, pushing in her forefinger to rub over the clit through soaked panties.

                Mercy released a heavy exhale in pleasure, arching her hips back. _Gods, Pharah’s grip was..._ She gasped when she felt the stiff finger rub against her through the fabric. She held on with strong thighs, pinning Pharah this time, but the younger woman refused to stay down. They rolled to their feet, quickly standing up. This time it was Mercy who grabbed and pressed Pharah up against the wall to kiss her, reaching behind her ear to bite and suck hard.

                Pharah squeezed her eyes shut. She grunted in pain, pushing Mercy back by the waist, grabbing her, and lifting her up onto the long wardrobe. She swiped the top clear of toiletries to crash onto the ground, only caring about the woman wrapped around her, who still wouldn’t let go of her neck. She yanked the hands back and forced Mercy to look at her by gripping her jaw. A few flicks of their eyes and they squeezed shut as their mouths devoured each other’s. Mercy greedily tugged Pharah closer by the hair, yanking her head back, causing the other woman to yelp as Mercy bit her again with a loud moan. Pharah grabbed her round the waist with one arm, shoving her to lay closer to the top and undid her belt in a flurry of fingers. She quickly pushed her pants down to her knees and slamming Mercy down to lay flat, spreading her thighs, she shoved herself inside in three quick, sharp jogs. Mercy cried out, hitting her head on the wood as she arched her spine. Pharah shouted in triumph, grinning with a huffed breath, drawing back her head as Mercy reached up with her nails and made her way down to her clavicle, raking along the muscle and bone. Long fingernails dug into her sides and she flinched along with the pleasure.

                Their mouths hurriedly met again as Pharah abruptly lifted her up. Mercy wrapped her legs around her when Pharah landed her on a table. Mercy grunted in discomfort, but Pharah pushing into her distracted her enough to forget about her aches and pains. She grabbed at Pharah again, tugging her shirt over her head. Unbuttoning and pulling her skirt off from the side, dipping Pharah’s head into the crook of where her shoulder met her neck, encouraging the woman to kiss and bite her as well.

                Mercy huffed and panted as the woman immediately obeyed, sucking and rolling her hot tongue under the curve of her jaw, panting in her ear with each thrust of her hips. Milky breasts were exposed as Pharah’s busy hands also tore into her bra, snapping the cups off to latch onto them. Mercy cried out as she felt teeth and tongue electrify her already stimulated senses. She raked her nails up Pharah’s spine, panting in her ear and rolling her tongue over Pharah’s sweat slicked shoulder, biting the tight flesh. She gave sharp gasps as Pharah pushed agaisnt her harder. They rocked the table in vicious thrusts. The mahogany not standing a chance as Pharah clawed the surface trying not to hurt Mercy in her sudden need. She was aware how she thrust and slammed into the woman. The hard grunts escaped her clenched mouth, and then suddenly she clamped down on Mercy’s neck, returning the favor. Everything was a flurry of blurs, hands everywhere, mouths everywhere, shiny skin left glimmering in each wake a mouth latched on. Teeth marks and red welts formed amidst the bruises. They grunted in pain. Shouting when a spot was too sensitive, but neither stopped nor slowed down.

                They slammed against all the furniture before successfully landing on the bed. By then they had torn off all their clothes and lay in a shivering mess agaisnt each other. Still gripping each other close, huffing and panting in the other’s mouths. Their bodies twitched simultaneously from intense orgasm after orgasm.

                Mercy whined in her throat, legs shaking and chest heaving. Her head was heavy with subsiding adrenaline. "Oh gods..." she finally managed. Pharah inhaled and exhaled, a light breathless chuckle escaping her cut mouth. She ran her tongue over where Mercy had bitten her once again. She laid on top of Mercy’s chest, the sweat they shared sticking to them.

                "Now... you... _take me_ seriously..." Mercy swallowed hard with a shaky breath, shivering as she managed to get it down.

                Pharah slowly shook her head as best she could agaisnt Mercy’s chest. "I'm a fool..."

                Mercy now wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you," she whispered.

                "For what?" Pharah asked tenderly.

                "For letting me hit you."

                Pharah stiffened. _Let you?_ She rose to her arms, peering down at Mercy’s disheveled hair. Her bun had come completely undone. Blonde hair spilling over the sheets, the overhead lights making her look ethereal. There was blood on the side of her neck where Pharah had bitten her before Mercy had thrown her off. The ache in her back returned making her grimace.

                Mercy chuckled, kissing the bruise on her shoulder. This made Pharah shudder, moaning softly. Mercy ran her lips up her throat, relishing how she made the other woman's arms buckle and cave in on top of her with a groan. Pharah pushed again with her hips; Mercy tightening her hold on her. Mercy watched the woman pant.

                Pharah then pressed her forehead to Mercy’s sweaty one. "Forgive me," she rasped. "Forgive me, my dove. I never meant to hurt you.  I love you. Goddesses, I love you. I'm so sorry."

                Mercy’s breath hitched, huffing as Pharah grunted her apology in her ear. Mercy kissed her shoulder again, holding her close, tears escaping her eyes. She wrapped her legs and arms around her, tugging her closer. Pressing her heels into her lover’s back, urging her deeper and when she delivered Mercy arched into her with a loud sigh. Even when Pharah satisfied her, Mercy burned for more. She was a raging fire for this woman.

                "Forgive me, Mercy. Baby. I love you."

                Mercy tossed her head to the side and mewled loudly, keening and gasping as Pharah thrust harder into her, shaking the bed. "Mercy!"

                "Mmmh! Baby!"

                "Say It!"

                "Haaaa-aaah!" Mercy wailed, drawing her head back hard agaisnt the bed, clawing the woman’s back in long rends.  

                "Say you forgive me!" Pharah grunted. Mercy writhed, panting and arching as Pharah pressed in deeper and harder. _This wasn't fair?!_

                Mercy tossed her head, eyebrows furrowing upwards. Her eyes drew back and she clenched down tight forcing Pharah to groan amidst her thrusts.

                Finally Mercy gave in, but not the exact way Pharah hoped. Mercy, with a sudden burst of strength and speed, managed to flip Pharah onto her back, stunning the wide eyed woman now underneath her. Mercy immediately sheathed Pharah inside her again and began to rock her pelvis back and forth while leisurely clenching her muscles. Pharah gasped from the effort to hold on. She wanted to touch her, but Mercy had tied her hands behind her back somehow. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, she still lifted her pelvis to reach in deeper. Pharah tried to twist out of her binds then instantly remembered that Mercy was very good at knots. _Fuck_.

                "Seems hardly fair, doesn’t it?" Mercy mused, seeing the woman’s perplexed expression. "Using something I love against me... Would you like to see how I use _you_ against you?"

                Pharah licked her lips, baring canines in a grin. "I’d say do your worst," she hissed. A smirk crossed Mercy’s face, causing Pharah to shiver as a thrilling electric zap coursed up along her spine. This gave tingling sensation from the tip of her toes to the top of her head, making her breathe out shallowly. Mercy slowly leaned forward, devilish smile on her lips, lifting and dropping her hips. She supported herself by placing her palms on Pharah’s abs which tensed up when Mercy gradually picked up speed. Pharah again tested her bonds. _When did she even have time to do that?_

                Mercy’s face was close to hers so she lifted her head to kiss her, but Mercy pulled away with a mischievous smile. "You haven't given me a proper apology," she stated, rolling her pink tongue up over her top lip, making it more inviting. _Just what counted as a proper apology then-_ Pharah arched now, the flames inside ready to eat her up yet again, but this time it was so hot that it hurt, oddly enough. Mercy smirked and decidedly clenched her muscles forcing Pharah to gasp, turning her head to the side; eyes squeezed shut, strong jaw clenching.

                Mercy’s smile faded slowly as she leaned back, thrusting herself up and down on it, squeezing every second drop. She clutched Pharah’s strong thighs, supporting herself. Her fingernails became claws and they dug into flesh, making Pharah grunt loudly.

_You have no idea what you put me through._

                Mercy bent back making Pharah grimace yet pant at the same time, leisurely rolling her hips.

_You're always on my mind and yet you have no idea!_

                She accentuated the dark thought with a growl deep in her throat, so startling to where Pharah opened her eyes to look at her. Their eyes met and Mercy bared her teeth in a snarl, moving slower now, abstaining from her orgasm. She wasn't going to give in yet. She felt Pharah test her bonds over and over. Mercy knew Pharah was strong enough to break from the rope, but not from the knot. Either she was too distracted or she didn't mind this. _We shall see._ Mercy mused to herself.

                Pharah stared up at Mercy. This was certainly different. Her body language was different. _Had she truly not apologized? What else could she do?_ Interrupting her thoughts came a burning feeling in her midsection like hot coals were placed on her crotch. Once again, she twisted her bonds for what felt like the umpteenth time, hearing it creak amongst the squeaking of the bed. Distracting her was Mercy who straightened up, arching backwards until she faced the ceiling, eyes closed, the crown of her head glowing like a halo from the overhead light. Pharah’s breath hitched fast and shallow, swallowing what she could. She had been almost there for the last five minutes, yet it was stagnated. She couldn't understand it, did Mercy do something?

                Mercy felt her confusion by how tense Pharah was. She tried to accommodate the weight on her pelvis, but Mercy only grinned to herself. Her hands played over her breasts, teasing Pharah who stared up wantonly at her. "Mercy..."

                "Yes..." Mercy hissed softly, lowering her eyes to stare down at her over her nose. "You love that name, don't you?"

                "Goddesses, yes," Pharah hummed, trying to roll her hips upwards.

                "You like what I do to you?"

                Pharah grunted when suddenly Mercy squeezed hard and the darker woman tossed her head back with a guttural exhale, shoulders tensing to lift her off the bed.

                "You should know by now, how you make me feel..." Mercy murmured. Pharah wasn't listening from so much stimulation, but Mercy pressed on. She drew her nails up across Pharah’s tensed abs, then up over her sternum where she dug her nails in. Pharah twitched and gasped in pain.

                "Your heart- Does it belong to me?"

                Pharah panted, now opening her eyes to see Mercy’s sky blue eyes piercing at her just like the claws on her flesh.

                "Yes, Mercy, all of me." Another gasp escaped as Mercy dragged her nails down. " _I swear it_."

                "You don't know what you do to me..." Mercy sighed, releasing her skin, leaving deep little imprints of half-moons on her flesh. She leaned back with their eyes connected, she drew back to raise her knees up to her sides. This exposed more of herself to her partner. Pharah groaned loudly in want. Her body was clammy and hot, her forehead beaded with sweat. She shook all over. Her skin glistened over goosebumps. Pharah twisted the bonds again, jaw clenching, nostrils flaring, grunting in annoyance while she bucked her hips. Her motions jostled the beautiful breasts that swayed above her.

                "Mercy..." Pharah huffed, "please..."

                Mercy showed no facial expression as she rolled her hips slowly, squeezing every once in a while, feeling Pharah so deep and full inside her. She felt it throb and pulse hot as Pharah was long ready to bust, but the ring had her at bay and the torture was apparent on her face.

                Mercy relished it. This was the agony she wanted to see.

                _Pharah didn't drive her heart to drinking. Didn't drive her heart to nearly drown herself. Didn't bring her to threaten superiors for knowledge; to get her suspended._ _No, it wasn't for Pharah, right?_ _RIGHT_? She accented her anger with a sharp twist and Pharah shouted. "Fuck! Mercy!"

                "Tell me," Mercy said leaning forward slightly, hands on the sides of Pharah’s waist, pushing her breasts in between her arms, making them more prominent. "Do you love me?"

                "Hah! Ugh... y-yes!" Pharah groaned, turning her head to the side, hair sticking to her sweaty forehead and cheeks. The sparks shooting up her back were making it hard to speak, the sensation of the hot muscles squeezing – milking – her driving the pounding in her gut higher and higher. Her hips visibly trembled as she struggled to gain control.

                "Is your soul mine?" Mercy said in a low voice, but loud and clear. Suddenly the edges of Pharah’s vision started to darken.

                "... Mercy, please..." a sob like sound escaped Pharah who tried to choke it back.

                "Answer me!" Mercy grabbed her face, squeezing her muscles even tighter but still leisurely pumping and the feeling intensified, multiplied until the zaps of electricity turned into a constant stream of sparks. Pharah’s mind was clouded, Mercy’s voice faded into nothingness as her focus drifted back to the heat between them. She quickly was brought back when Mercy slapped her across the face. She groaned and blinked hard a few times, shaking her head to clear it. The woman wanted an answer.

                "Goddesses, Mercy... y-you know that answer..."

                "I want to hear it! From now on you will hold nothing back! Is that clear?!"

                Pharah gritted her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut; she was going to pass out at this rate. Her head felt heavy and fuzzy, swarming with words, but her tongue felt thick. Everything was hot, too hot! After a few attempts she managed a sound. "Mercy, I belong to you," she said in between huffs of labored breathing. “My all. My heart! My soul! My life! I give it to you! It's yours! Now _, please_!" she cried out desperately.

                Mercy only smirked down at her as she ran her fingers down vertically on the darker woman’s lips. "Good girl," she hummed. She leaned back and crossed her thighs, drawing up her knees so her feet were planted in between Pharah’s breasts. Mercy bit her lower lip and lifted her hips, nether lips clutching the ring tightly, sliding it up deliberately, but only half way. Fluids slowly cascaded down Pharah’s length from their previous escapade causing Mercy to roll her tongue as she felt it ooze.

                Pharah’s eyes widened as sudden relief flooded her to the point where she couldn't control her body as it moved involuntarily on its own. The pulsing in her gut contracted. The centered burning that collected to a single spot before expanding ebbed almost painfully. Her limbs were trembling and stiffening at the same time and she hated it. Then it exploded, a feeling she could only describe as the big bang personified in a body. Her body lifted as well as tensing every single muscle. Her spine arched off the bed with a long elongated cry. Shoulders pressed to the bed and her head forced itself back. Eyes rolled back in her head as she felt the immense, held-back orgasm crash all over her like a tidal wave.

                Mercy watched idly on top of her, chuckling lightly, holding herself steady as she felt the hips beneath her buck up erratically without pattern. She sighed as the stimulus of watching Pharah lose herself made her clamp harder and the woman shouted what sounded like a battle cry. Mercy giggled amidst her orgasm in short quick breaths, focusing her attention on Pharah’s shaking body, loving the way it arched, gleaming muscles tensing and straining. Watching the long lashed eyelids flutter as she squeezed her eyes from the sharp aftershocks. The way her jaw clenched and occasionally opened her beautiful mouth to gasp out loud as they became unbearable to take. _Ohhhhh_ , _she loved it._ Mercy grinned down at her, finally settling her hips on Pharah’s twitching waist.

                When Pharah’s body finally let go, she crashed back down on the bed, making the boards creak loudly. She took in huge gulps of air, her chest expanding and heaving from the biggest high she had ever received in her entire life. It was like taking all her previous orgasms and squeezing them together into this one. The bruises all over her body now throbbed from her tensing every muscle. She hissed in pain then coughed when she sucked in too hard. She couldn’t face Mercy. Her hands were now undone. In her euphoria, her wrists had snapped the bonds. She could easily grab Mercy to return the favor, but her body protested heavily. Her mind was blank and her vision was now slowly returning, along with shooting stars. _Just what did Mercy put her through?_ She then heard the distinct muffled sound of someone entering the guesthouse. Mercy twisted to turn on her pelvis, making Pharah gasp in pain as she turned to look and then a loud-

                **“THE FURNITURE!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ded_
> 
>  
> 
> Happy holidays :V


	32. The Heart's Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah just wants a simple life. But now there are too many players. Can she just chill for a second?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can, please pay particular attention to this chapter.

 

                Widow was gently kissing Tracer's jawline, humming sweetly. Long legs entangled on the bed in between the sheets and Tracer’s shaking limbs. Tracer was recovering from a frightening orgasm where she had blacked out for two seconds. She heaved in a deep breath to get oxygen to her brain, while Widow crooned agaisnt her ear. _Widow had nearly killed her!_

                "When I said … do your worst, not what … I bloody hell had in mind."

                Widow chuckled huskily against her skin. She climbed back on top and straddled the hips that still quivered. Tracer flinched reflexively. Widow rolled a finger down the other woman’s nose to her lips. She pressed on her bottom lip, exposing her lower canines. She then slapped her hands onto the pillows next to Tracer’s head. Tracer didn't flinch this time. Widow smirked. "Then take your revenge," she whispered with a glow in her eyes.

                Tracer scoffed, turning her head away. Then suddenly she lunged up and knocked the taller woman over, slamming her onto the other end of the mattress with a bounce that took her breath. Tracer was atop her quickly, pinning her arms down. She leaned in close. "No Mercy... for you then."

                Widow bit her lower lip, toes tingling in apprehension. She was feeling this alright.

__________________

               

                The next day Widow and Tracer were bright eyed and bushy tailed. Ana was pleased with their energy. She however narrowed her eyes when Mercy and Pharah appeared finally. Ana knew about last night’s antics. She would’ve hoped the two of them could behave themselves. Once the shouting had started Ana had grabbed Arelia and told her to play music, **loud.** After giving them a few minutes to sort themselves out, she had gone to see what had happened. She discovered the house in such a state of horror that she had instinctively shot them with a sleep dart.

                Now they came in, trying to hide their cracking backs and sore limbs. Yawning and hissing lowly in pain. Ana rolled her eye at how childish they were being. _Mercy seriously had not healed them both?_ She sighed, rubbing her temple. To punish them she made them keep watch atop a watchtower; the most boring job, knowing Pharah hated standing still. And when they complained about flying all the way up there, Ana threw a biotic grenade at them, knocking the two over.

                They were left alone and continued about their mission. Several minutes later the two awoke in alarm. Pharah was lying on her back, while Mercy was face down. Mercy gave a muffled shout, blowing a cloud of dirt in her face. She snapped her head up, sputtering to clear her lips. Pharah started chuckling. Mercy turned her head to see the Falcon flat on her back, chest quaking in laughter. Pharah turned her head to look at her and the two started laughing together.

                “Goddesses above, forgive me, I’m such a sore loser.” Pharah exhaled, slightly shaking her head, now staring up at the blue sky. Mercy whirled around on one knee and pounced on Pharah. The Raptora soldier laughed out loud as Mercy tried to subdue her over her armor. “Oho! Still feeling competitive?!”

                Mercy slowed down and Pharah pulled her on top, their lips meeting, slowing down to a sweet caress. The angel was the first one to pull away, gazing down at Pharah. She gently stroked Pharah’s lower lip with the pad of her thumb. “Was I really rough with you?” Her eyes betraying emotion as she slid the digit slightly harder across her top lip.

                Pharah chuckled in her throat, the sound rumbling in her chest, making Mercy look down. “And if you were?” Mercy gritted her jaw and leaned over closer, placing her hands on either side of Pharah’s helm, the blonde fringe dipping onto her forehead. “And how would you like me to answer that?”

                The soldier slid her hands up along Mercy’s arms, grinning slightly. She rolled up to a sitting position, then to her knee. She helped Mercy up, never letting go of her hands. Pharah rolled back her shoulders, throwing her head back to exhale into the sky. Mercy watched the flawless skin of her neck as the woman stretched. Pharah then looked over at her with the same grin and pulled Mercy closer.

                “Ready?” Pharah asked, wrapping her arms around her waist. Mercy felt an unusual completion. _Pharah wasn’t upset?_ She gave a curt nod and clung on tight. Pharah launched them upwards into the air with such speed she forgot to take a breath. When Pharah arced over the air and dove upside down, Mercy squealed in surprise. Remembering how Pharah loved to fly, always having fun with it. Pharah’s pleasant laughter echoed in her chest as Mercy pressed the side of her face to her armor. The warmth of the genuine laughter made her smile, squeezing tighter. She was so in love with this woman.

________________________

               

                Widow lay on her stomach, scope ready and her visor drawn. Yellow eyes scanned the area within the perimeter she had been instructed to cover. She was mildly impressed how the little ‘Pharah runt’ had marked on her scope the targets she was to eliminate immediately. The red ones were to execute while the blue ones were for disarming and possibly interrogation. The white ones were her ‘teammates’ to which she rolled her eyes. She remembered the look on the girl’s face when Widow towered over her as she added the customization. “Just who made you judge and executioner?”

                The kid had gotten quiet and shoved Widow her rifle, attempting to get away. Widow had grabbed her arm, squeezing enough to make the girl turn to face her. “You better have not trifled too much with my Widow’s Kiss,” she had hissed at eye level. When Tracer had come in with a bunch of kids who were excitedly talking to her, Widow let go of the girl’s arm reluctantly. The kids had quieted when they saw her, standing imposingly tall and so… blue. They were terrified that she would kill them for that stunt they pulled a few days ago, yet intrigued that she hadn’t yet. Just her looking their way would send chills up their spines. Once, a little one had stumbled in her path. Four of the kids had created a monkey link to lift him to safety. Once, she had swung down; hanging upside down with glowing seven eyes in the dark, scaring the shit out of them. So now they either hid or ran away. And rightly so. They all crowded around Arelia as if she offered any kind of sanctuary. Widow hefted the rifle and with a curt nod to the door she followed Tracer out. “I see you like making them piss themselves.” At that Widow could only smirk.

                Now she lay waiting atop a cliffside with a wide open view, bored out of her mind. Only twice had she noticed a mine and disarmed it by shooting it at 100 yards, startling two guards. “Look alive,” she said into the ear piece in a dull tone.

                _“Widow, was that you?”_ Tracer’s voice came through. _“Wait, of course it is, who else.”_

 _“I suppose it couldn’t have been me,”_ Ana replied dryly.

                _“Not what I meant at all, love!”_

While the two prattled on, Widow spotted movement to the far left. People in brown camouflage clothing were moving low to the ground, taking refuge behind boulders and thick dry shrubs. They blinked red on her scope and she narrowed her eyes. She interrupted the discussion of etiquette. “We have company.” Everyone shut up, moving to their positions silently. Arelia was in their left eye scouters, directing their hits and accuracy. Widow had refused the obstruction. She never missed. “Don’t hesitate this time, old crone.” She muttered.

                Suddenly the battlefield became alive. Ambushes left and right, people erupting from their hidden places to gain fire on each other. The ground beneath her blew up as mines were hit attempting to disarm the other. The field was a giant dust cloud as they kept missing each other. But none relented. Widow breathed in sharply through her nose, vexed. Through the dissipating cloud she spied another sniper in between a ledge. She aimed, held her breath and shot clean through his forehead. As he fell another rose up with a gatling gun in her direction. _“Widow! Love! Are you okay?!”_

                Widow quickly rolled away to her cover. She whipped off the ear piece to concentrate. She counted the rounds that made her a new resting position. When it was time to reload, he fell over and off the ledge with a bullet straight in between his eyes. As if that was another cue, the men charged in. Widow kept watch at each encounter, careful not to hit her ‘allies’. She watched a soldier disarm her ally. She shot him through his hand, through his shoulder and out through the other ribcage. Blood spewed, covering the man on the ground who stared in shock as the corpse slowly toppled over.

                “Watch your back!” Arelia called from within the secured bunker, switching to every other camera, watching the live feed. “They think they have us! Don’t let them! Widow, you’re doing great!”

                Widow didn’t hear the praise. She didn’t need praise. She was tunnel visioned on her targets. Nothing else mattered. Every time she shot one down, five more would spring up in place and rush forward. She hissed, pulling the triggers without hesitation.

                _“_ Don’t get too cocky _.”_ Widow said while reloading. “ _Les approvisionnements sont abondants,”_

_______________________

               

                Pharah watched Mercy unstrap the leather pouches for gathering samples. Air, dirt and metal alike. She watched the gloved slim fingers use tweezers expertly. _The slim fingers that had such power behind them in the bedroom._ Mercy saw her shiver in the corner of her eye and acknowledged her with a raised eyebrow. Pharah shook her head with a smile. She walked past behind her, mindful to let her fingers stray across Mercy’s backside deliberately. Pharah paced in front of the ‘window’, securing their location, keeping watch with her visor. No movement; which was annoying. But as she glanced back at Mercy putting away things into her pouches, her heart was elated. She smiled again. Mercy was here. _Although fired?_ She didn't know how to feel about that. Returning her attention to the horizon, Pharah barely focused when in the corner of her eye she caught Mercy leaving the room.

                Pharah's heart leapt into her throat, immediately rushing out after her. Mercy had barely taken three steps out and Pharah had almost knocked her off the bridge in her panicked haste. She quickly grabbed the woman’s wrist as if afraid she wasn’t real. The angel turned her head sharply to stare at her wrist, and then glanced up at Pharah, abruptly halting her steps. _Was that pain on her face?_

                "Don't... Don't do that." Pharah swallowed hard at her hammering heart. She didn't want to let Mercy out of her sight for one second. "Please, stay with me. Don't leave me," Pharah’s adrenaline was climbing. Sombra's grin was still so vivid in her head.

                Mercy inspected the hand clutching her wrist that trembled slightly. She took a hold of Pharah’s wrist and gently pried the hand off with some effort. At Pharah’s unnerved look, Mercy took her hand in hers properly. Palms facing each other, fingers intertwined. Pharah visibly relaxed with a shaky exhale. Mercy nodded at her with a calm smile. "I'm with you," she said softly. Pharah bit her lower lip, squeezing her hand securely with a loose lopsided grin.

                They continued to walk together, Pharah staying close when Mercy would again stop to take samples. She wanted to ask what she was doing and why, but watching her being content was enough to calm her anxieties. When they moved from area to area on the watch tower, they moved as one. Mercy was leading Pharah until she heard a loud _WHAM_ and a sudden tug on her hand when the limb refused to let go. She quickly whirled around, catching sight of Pharah wedged between two narrow columns not allowing her pauldrons through.

                Pharah grunted as she tried to wriggle free. Mercy helped push her back by pressing her shoulder into the chest armor. Pharah was laughing as if it tickled. She insisted Mercy put her back into it. She knew how. Now was the time to show more strength. Pharah couldn’t stop giggling at the teasing. Mercy wanted to deck her, but she couldn’t stop laughing either. “You’re not helping!” In a show of strength, timed use of the thrusters, Pharah and Mercy went flying backwards to skid on the concrete floor, grimacing at the scraping sounds. Mercy landed on her chest and both found themselves laughing again.

                With a few seconds to calm themselves, Pharah struggled to sit up, bringing Mercy with her. Pharah didn’t want to let her go. Mercy found the cue to not ask what was wrong. They were supposed to be on lookout. Right now, however, none of that mattered. She wanted to be alone with Pharah and not just in the physical sense. _Where could they ever escape the real world? Would the moon do?_

                Pharah was looking her over, as if memorising her all over again. Her beautiful blue eyes, the unruly blond fringe covering half her face and kissable full lips. Her dainty chin, her neck, her jawline up to her ears that no longer bore… her dead fiance’s earrings…  Slowly Pharah’s hands drooped off her waist. _The earrings were forever gone in the explosion before she was taken_. _The earrings and photo she had promised to protect and bring back._ Sucking in a deep breathe, she squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Mercy’s hands cup her face under the helm. _They were the last things Mercy had of the guy._ As Mercy turned her face towards her, she furrowed her eyebrows. There were just so many things to say. Just thinking of a starting sentence was enough to disorient her thoughts. _Where do you even start?_ At the beginning she supposed. Start at the beginning. She swallowed hard and raised her eyes. Mercy was looking over her shoulder. A finger held up for silence. Pharah was immediately pulled out of her thoughts, straining to listen and there it was. There was a dull sound of mechanics in the air. Then as if a veil was lifted, they heard rapid fire and shouts in the distance. The two didn’t hesitate a second longer.  
                “We have to go!”

_______________________

               

                Ana was livid when they couldn't get a hold of Mercy or Pharah. She gritted her jaw and swung around when another citizen was brought in by the shoulders. She quickly sent the boys to fetch her items. They knew the safe roads to take, watching them scramble away; she trusted they’d be safe. Setting down her rifle, she got to work. Bloody clothes were torn to reveal bullet wounds and deep gashes. There was the resounding echo of rifle shots and Ana knew matters were taken into hand. Widow rarely missed. She could chuckle at that. There was a lot of back noise in the communication room, a random radio blared near her ear. _"Horus, they've got us surrounded! It's an ambush!"_

                Ana grabbed the com with bloody fingers. "Fall back! Get out of there!" Gun shots were heard and Ana paled, standing up. "Garadus?!" Static collided onto ground as a loud sonic boom sounded off in the distance. Ana stiffened and everyone quieted for a few seconds. She knew that sound. Several seconds later there was crackling movement on the comm. Ana handed the red rags to another person to take over. "Garadus, come in!"

                _"Anubis here, Garadus is fine. We've got a few people to hand over though."_

                Ana exhaled in relief, hearing her daughter’s voice. "Get back to base."

                _"No can do, we're being followed. I'm not leading them back to the kids. She and I will handle this. Be ready for more company."_ And then the com had a loud crunch and all was dead. Ana rolled her eye, arm dropping to her side in alleviation.

_________________________

               

                Mercy nodded as Pharah turned to her after stomping on the comm. Pharah had her follow close and the woman stuck to her like glue. Whenever Pharah jetted into the air, Mercy was wordlessly behind her. Occasionally dropping down to heal or revive an ally, but Pharah was always in range in case she needed a quick escape.

                Three men staggered back to their feet wondering what had happened. They woke up refreshed as if from a quick nap. They patted themselves, knowing very well where the bullet holes had hit them it made no sense. From the corner of their eyes they saw an illuminated figure spread wide glowing wings almost glittering in blinding gold. A glowing staff was extended upwards and the wings flapped once vaulting the figure into the air, joining the black Raptora soldier that was waiting above. THAT they recognized. "It’s Pharah!"

                Pharah landed on a ledge and couldn't help grin at the excited hollering below. She nodded at Mercy with an accomplished smile. Mercy returned the gesture staying close, but vigilant. She's had many close calls with snipers before. The barren front left her feeling exposed, but somehow felt shielded. She couldn't explain the safety she felt.

__________________________

               

                Ana sighed in relief when the men called in saying Pharah and the angel had saved everyone. "Fall back." She commanded. The nurses had their hands full with the wounded. Ana had helped tranquilize all of them and requested the nurses keep them stabilized until Mercy returned to base.

                Ana entered the watch room and nodded at one of the screens. "Enable the dropdown. We're done for now." Arelia had begun to move her tendrils when suddenly the drop down activated before she had finished the sequence. She stared in awe. The drop down glimmered in patterns of hexagons only visible to the red web. Arelia’s red web. She wanted to ask but was interrupted when a few men burst in half out of breath. "Commander! You better see this."

                Ana and Arelia both joined the squad to witness a giant dome of translucent hexagons, shimmering with the sun, covering up to several hundred yards in either direction. She exhaled again in relief. "Thank you, _habibti_." She sighed with a faint smile and a glimmering eye.

_________________________

               

                When Pharah and Mercy returned to home base, they were returning with the rest of the men. All chattering and recounting the miracle that was Mercy. She had assured them it was science that had saved them. It didn’t stop them from praising her relentlessly.  After seeing that they were safe and able bodied to return wherever they needed to be, the two headed for the comfort of hot food and a hot bath. Barely paying attention as they kept looking over at each other with smiles, once entering the giant home they both froze when they saw who was standing in the lobby talking to one of the children. Slightly was entertaining her with stories, spreading his arms as if he was flying. The woman watched with an amused expression with her arms crossed. Mercy was the first to move forward rapidly while Pharah stayed frozen in place. "You?! What are you doing here?!"

                Sombra perked up at the sound of a new voice and smirked, slowly turning on her heels to face them. Ana quickly side stepped from behind the two and went to Sombra’s side. "I called her in." She said earnestly. "We'll need extra hands."

                "We already have a hacker," Mercy objected, looking back at Pharah as to why she wasn't saying anything. Ana nodded. "Yes, true. But we are dealing with bigger things here now. We need all the help we can get." Ana replied glancing at Sombra who was nodding at Ana’s words.

                Mercy pursed her lips in confusion. “You want the world’s most traitorous hacker to help us? How are you capable to just trust this woman who keeps infiltrating Overwatch?”

                “And yet nothing ever happens,” Sombra said with a tilt of her head.

                “Which is even more suspicious!”

                Pharah had stayed quiet the entire time. Pharah and Sombra had made eye contact and both were stock still. Pharah simply lowered her eyes, turned and quietly walked back outside. The door closed behind with her with a soft thud. Mercy looked questionably at Ana who shrugged sympathetically if not with desperation.

                Sombra broke the silence. " _Abuelita_ , your scheme?"

                "It’s not a scheme." Mercy heard Ana say as she drew Sombra away into the study. Mercy opted to follow Pharah. Opening the door slowly she glanced around into the dusking sky. "Pharah?"

                Pharah was already out of sight. She sighed and turned to head back in to find Slightly at the door with a toothy grin. "For a pound, I'll tell you where she went." _The con artist._ Nonetheless Mercy fished out a coin and thumb flipped it at him. He caught it excitedly, biting into it, and then beckoned her near to whisper in her ear. She looked up at where he mentioned. Her eyes widened when she saw the tip of Pharah’s wing disappearing over the cliffside.  She turned slowly and glared at him. "Hey! Would you have looked up had I not said something?"

                Supposing he was right, she tossed him another and told him to tell anyone who asked about Pharah that she was busy. He nodded and ran off to join his brothers.

                “Hey! Where’d you get that?!”

                “She’s busy!”

_____________________________

 

                Pharah sat with one elbow resting on a knee. She leaned back on the other arm and watched the sun as it was starting to set over the watery horizon. She sighed and closed her eyes. This wasn’t good.

 

_"Alejandra, we can talk about this!" Fareeha had desperately tried to grab the furiously pacing woman, but she wouldn't stop. "Please, think of the baby. This can't be good for the both of you."_

_"There's no baby!" Alejandra yelled at her. "There is no baby." She repeated calmly, through clenched teeth. She shook her head and crossed her arms, looking away from her. It took Fareeha a few seconds to realize what she had said. "What?" Worried, she moved in close, leaning down to look at her face._ **Did they lose the baby?**

_"Are ... you okay?" Fareeha touched her cheek tenderly, but Alejandra yanked away from her, still not meeting her eyes. "I couldn't be better. Now that there's no baby, you can go join the army like you always wanted. Nothing to stop you."_

_"What're you talking about? The army?" Fareeha asked perplexed._ What did that have anything to do with this? _"Alejandra please **tell me** what happened. What do you mean? Please explain to this jar-head what exactly is going on."_

_Alejandra stopped moving, her back turned to her. "There is no baby. There never was."_

_Fareeha stopped short from approaching. "But... we ... we went to the gyno together." Fareeha reached to touch her midsection, and Alejandra angrily slapped her hand away. "I lied. I had them all lie to you. There wasn't a baby. I made that up so you would stay here with me. ‘Trap you’ like your friends so eloquently said."_

_Fareeha covered her face with her hands. "Those fucks faces! Alejandra, please," Fareeha gently took hold of her wrists. "Don't listen to those assholes. I'm not going anywhere. Just-"_

_But Alejandra was crying and Fareeha moved in to hug her. "Just leave!" The smaller woman yelled. "I don't deserve to be with someone who I want to be possessive of. Just go and be a captain like you always wanted!"_

_Fareeha was now crying and shaking her head slowly. "You're lying."_

_"No," Alejandra said more somber. "I just wanted the Amari title. It had nothing to do with you." Alejandra finally met her eyes. "I never loved you. I thought maybe if I faked it I could love a soldier from the start. And now it doesn't matter anymore."_

_Fareeha swallowed hard and looked away, fists balling. Alejandra choked back a sob. She gritted her jaw and threw her arm towards the door. "You're wasting my space. Take your things and go. It's over."_

_Fareeha lurched forward and grabbed her hard by the shoulders. "You're lying!"_

_Alejandra tossed the flowers in Fareeha’s face, eyes burning with fury. "Do I have to chase you out with a broom? I said go! Leave me alone! And don't ever come back!"_

_Fareeha clenched her jaw, face streaked in tears. She backed up slowly and Alejandra threw the nearest things she could at her. "Don't ever come back!" She yelled after Fareeha left the house. Alejandra then crumbled to the ground clutching her stomach, crying bitterly._

_Fareeha wiped her face, running as fast as she could. She ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore and her lungs burned. She finally collapsed to her knees, chest heaving and cried her heart out._ How could she do something like that? _There was no way she did… something so heartless._

 

                Pharah slowly opened mist coated eyes, blinking back many times. She remembered Alejandra's adoring smile, her goofy humor. How she expressed excitement through dance. How she could easily braid her hair without looking and often braided Pharah's hair back when it was longer. She sighed heavily and used the back of her fists to rub her eyes. She stood up and rolled her shoulders, inhaling the rich air deeply.

_________________________

 

                Mercy was waiting for her when she finally descended. She stood up and shook off her battle skirt, walking the short distance to close her in. "You missed dinner. I saved you some." She lifted a brown bag and tilted her head with a smile a little sad, but there all the same. Pharah took the bag and setting it aside grabbed Mercy into a hug. Mercy yelped in surprise, quickly calming down when she realized Pharah was shaking. "Can I help?" Mercy asked tentatively.

                Pharah kissed her head gently, pulling back to look at her. "I promise I will tell you. But not this moment." She picked up the lunch bag and looked inside. Still not hungry, she closed it.

                "For later then," Mercy replied with a smile. "I made your favorite. The kids loved -" Suddenly she was interrupted by paper tearing. Pharah dug out the tupperware and dove in, shoveling the food at alarming speed. At the mention of Mercy’s cooking her stomach had screamed bloody murder if she didn't feed it. Mercy laughed and offered her a water bottle. She gratefully accepted, nearly chugging it all.  She wiped her mouth and finally breathed with a chuckle at Mercy’s amused look. "Sorry, I wasn't and then I extremely was."

                Mercy shook her head in mirth. "Silly bird." She reached up and tucked back ebony hair behind her ear. "I'd kiss you, but the kids are watching from the balcony." Pharah slowly lifted her head and made a run at the house making them all duck under the windowsill in alarm. Mercy chuckled in sympathy as Pharah backed up, eyes still on the windows.

                "They admire you," Mercy mused. Pharah shook her head after taking another swig of the bottle, finishing it. "I think they're jealous that I get to kiss you and they don't."

                "An impossible assumption,” Mercy said, shaking her head with a slight grin.

                Pharah shrugged, crossing her arms and looked away. "No, I honestly speak from experience." Mercy smiled and leaned in to her side, chuckling. "Was I also on your jealousy list? Pharah?"

                Pharah stiffened and blushed, hiding her face. "I don't dare reply."

                "Probably best that you don't," Mercy said with a lilting laughter. "Could get me in all kinds of trouble."

                Now Pharah laughed. "If that's the worst of your concerns.”

                Mercy took her hand and walked a few steps when Pharah didn't budge. Pharah was looking off to the moon. "We still have time. Come with me. We deserve a little breather."

                Mercy waited a few moments, not knowing why she hesitated. She gripped the hand tight. "I'll go wherever you go."

__________________________

 

                Arelia watched the two slip away hand in hand. Soon it was going to be bed time. They had showered and have been fed. Tonight as a special treat all the kids got to enjoy a large room with snacks and games. But Mama Horus's rules were absolute, lights out at 9. Arelia sat with the youngest boy in her lap, caressing his head as she watched the moon. She knew where they were going and when Mama Horus had asked if they've been seen, the kids had been instructed to shove food in their mouths leaving only Arelia to answer. She didn't know. Her father had been upset the last few days. Mercy seemed to cheer her up. They needed to be alone. She closed the drapes and turned her attention to Hazim who was doing shadow puppets for his brothers.

__________________________

 

                Mercy was breathless, but in a different way. The view from above had been beautiful, but once they had landed on a slate rock overlooking the glittering water, words could not express how she felt at this moment. The lush green oasis, of large tree canopies and abundant green foliage adorned a pool of water. The waterfall at the far end splashed into the clear blue lagoon and to the side was the drop off of water from extreme heights. Pharah was chuckling at Mercy’s awestruck expression. Then Mercy turned with a gun finger. "Your washing off river."

                Pharah smirked even wider. "After a long hard day, this is my solace. It's calming, and so refreshing." She said the last part while unclasping the Raptora and Mercy watched slightly dumbfounded.

                "Right now? But ... but I don't have anything else..." She stopped at Pharah's grin as the woman continued to undress before her, armor pieces falling all around her. Mercy bit her lower lip as Pharah's anti-sweat suit clung to all her curves. "I don't usually say this, but it's kinda awkward if we're both here and I'm the only one undressing." She chuckled while unbuckling her safety gear.

                As if snapping out of her reverie, Mercy began to immediately unbuckle her belt of pouches, letting it drop carefully. She was aware Pharah was watching her as she removed her boots. Mercy unhinged the battle skirt and let it flap to the ground. She returned a grin when Pharah stood watching her intently. With Pharah’s assistance she took off her halo and wings. She removed the armored vest and shrugging it off she was free. Both stood in their anti-sweat suits, smiling at each other. Mercy exhaled as the warm yet refreshing breeze cooled her slightly. She inhaled deeply the scents of the thick foliage and water below them. Pharah took a hold of her hand, palm to palm. "Ready?"

                "Wha-?" Before she could even begin Mercy was running alongside Pharah as the woman took off at top speed. "Wait, hold on!" Mercy shrieked as Pharah vaulted her and herself through the air over the slate to the sheer drop below. Mercy tucked her legs in and caught sight of Pharah doing a swan dive before she went underwater. A quick noise rush of water and bubbles greeted her. Opening her eyes she could see the light overhead and kicked her legs to swim up, breaking the surface with a deep breath, sputtering. Pharah was nowhere to be seen and Mercy panicked. "You better know how to swim making me jump that high!" She slapped the water.

                Pharah quietly surfaced behind her and swam up silently, impossible to be heard over the distant waterfall. She splashed up and spurted water from her mouth, when Mercy turned around, right in the face. Shrieks and splashes ensued. "You're an absolute child! I can see why the kids have taken to you!" Mercy sputtered, coughing and laughing. Pharah quieted, sinking into the water up to her chin. Mercy doggy paddled taking in her surroundings while Pharah swam circles leisurely around her. "This is very beautiful."

                "Isn't it?" Pharah replied, perking up. "The middle is so deep that even the most experienced divers can't make it down there without a tank at least."

                "So no one knows what's down there?" Mercy stared at her aghast. Suddenly she realized they were in the middle. Without thinking, a weird creepy feeling crawled up her flesh as if it was inside and she nearly leapt out of the water with a shriek clamping onto Pharah. Pharah was so surprised by the sudden action that she wasn't ready to catch her and they both went under. Pharah quickly surfaced with a sputtering Mercy who was desperately trying to climb her.

                "Baby, what happened?! Did something bite you?!"

                "There's things in here?! I want out! Take me to shore!" She was earnestly trying to wrap herself around Pharah who was trying to calm her. "Baby, please, you need to calm down. There's nothing dangerous here. You're fine. The fish don't bite."

                "OUT!"

                Pharah was chuckling as she swam to the nearest shore and found footing to climb up on. She maneuvered Mercy around so that she could carry her bridal style. Mercy wrapped her arms around her shoulders and neck, having enough time to relish Pharah’s body as a distraction. It was a shame they were still clothed, but at the same time she figured it'd be worse if they'd had been naked in these waters and something attacked.

                As soon as they could wade to an area, Mercy dropped down on her feet and splashed to shore playfully, tripping and falling face first into the water. Pharah rushed over in the midst of her laughing. She collected Mercy up in her arms again, rivulets running down her body and hair as Mercy shook her head to clear her vision. Pharah stopped in her tracks and stared at Mercy’s glistening face, droplets rolling down her lips and nose, wet hair near her mouth and down along her neck. Mercy stopped squirming enough to stare back.

                Pharah looked amazing wet; dark skin glistening and caramel brown eyes shining. Wet hair clinging to her and lips wet that were grinning at her. Mercy blushed, looking away. Pharah nudged her back with her nose so that their lips could meet. Soon the kiss became hungry and Mercy was laid onto her back in shallow water that only washed up to their thighs. Pharah lay atop of her, kissing and nuzzling her, hand stroking her side. Mercy turned her head and Pharah immediately latched onto her neck, making the woman beneath her squirm and mewl. Pharah released a deep breath as if she had been holding it forever. Instinctively she grinded her hard on against Mercy’s center, arching into her, holding herself up with her arms, gasping at the sharp spike of arousal. Her fingers, digging into the wet sand by Mercy’s head, tensing and grabbing. Mercy tensed up making her pelvis push back at Pharah letting her know she wanted it just as much.

                Now it was Pharah’s turn to groan and back away. "We shouldn't," she huffed, shaking her head.

                _Shouldn’t? Not here? Where there was no one around?_ At base Pharah always wanted to while Mercy kept reminding her that they had an audience. _What suddenly changed?_

                "I'm sorry," Pharah replied, not making eye contact as she drew away to sit back on her heels. Mercy pursed her lips, sitting up slowly. She reached over and rubbed Pharah’s knee sympathetically. "It’s alright. I'm sure you're very tired."

                Pharah looked up at her and Mercy couldn't read the expression. _Was she going to cry?_

                Pharah abruptly stood up and offered to help her up. "It’s getting late." Mercy got pulled up, holding onto the hand as Pharah led her back, splashing shallow water after her.

                "Wait. Shouldn't we let our suits dry first before we put our gear back on?"

                Pharah paused and her shoulders seem to visibly relax. She chuckled with a glittering smile back at her. "You're so right."

               

                They sat awhile watching the moon rise higher and the sun start to disappear, leaving the sky a reddish glow on one side, while the other side the night dark blue was creeping up. Mercy leisurely swung her legs to and fro as they sat on a ledge’s ridge, overlooking the waterfall below them. Pharah had been quiet, occasionally explaining a bird that flittered off from below. Mercy listened with great interest. They felt alone here. Like they had nobody else to go back to. It felt like they could make this their home and it’d be alright. She chuckled at herself and Pharah turned to look at her. When Mercy smiled, she returned it and looked back to the waters again.  She raised a knee up to rest her wrist on as she leaned back in a relaxed state.

                Mercy felt her heart swell up, her fingers twitch, her heart speed up. She was subconscious of Pharah’s heartbeat. Beating as one with hers. As it should be. Pharah was the one. Pharah was the one. Pharah was the one. _The only one._ She moved in closer and opened her mouth.

                Pharah didn’t look over at Mercy, but the words seeped through her like a warm cup of wine; delicious and immediately to the source. She inhaled the rich words wafting over her like a gentle warm blanket fresh out of the dryer. She was leaning into the words until it seemed the blanket was ripped off her. Her eyes sprang open and she stared, not entirely sure she heard correctly. Meeting Mercy’s eyes she swallowed hard and eventually found the words that croaked out.

                “What… did you say?”

                Mercy’s heart was in her throat, but after the initial shock of the words she was able to gather second wind and repeat it with slight more confidence. “Ms. Amari, will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Wow.  
> So I think most of you know where this is going.  
> 20 chapters later and I AM going to answer a whack load of questions in the next chapter. So if you have questions you want answered with our couple here, do so in the comments! This is your one chance! I remember a few questions that were asked but i wanted to hold out for the opportunity to have these two answer them. Now is the time. Past, present and future.
> 
> Ask your question.
> 
>  
> 
> Translations:
> 
> French - les approvisionnements sont abondants. – there’s plenty to go around  
> Spanish - abuelita – grandma, or in Sombra’s case she calls her old lady in an endearing way.


	33. Lines of the Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah and Mercy finally F***ING TALK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sensitive topics ahead. gird your loins. i wasn't ready.  
> all i can say is nobody blame McCree!

                "Well," Ana said, pausing at Mercy’s lovelorn look. "That's certainly ... brazen of you."

                Mercy turned to look at her, a sharp glint in her eye and then returned her stare at nothing. She had wanted to talk in private away from anyone who knew them. Ana had chosen the bath house of the East. A massive dome like building only for women where they could disrobe, bathe or use the sauna, take a nap, simply relax and chat. Mercy realized she should've asked Ana first, but at the same time she figured Ana really had no say in her 'blessings'. Pharah was an independent person. Perhaps if she had spoken to Ana first she might’ve been more prepared for Pharah’s reaction. She sighed to herself.

                Majority of the women wore no tops freely and many had marveled at her pale skin, asking where she was from. So they barely got privacy. But many knew Ana and used it as an excuse to get near to examine the pale woman. Mercy would smile, saying a few words in the language. Ana didn’t introduce her as a doctor in order to keep a flood of women away. Mercy also marveled at their complexion and thick ebony hair, _much like Pharah’s_.

                A few women seated on mats were looking over at her. Mercy would subconsciously meet their eyes. A few turned away, but one returned a smile. Mercy smiled awkwardly with a small wave and the women burst out in giggles, covering their mouths with their hands. The one who had smiled shook her head in mirthful disdain and stood up. Mercy swallowed hard when the woman started to cross over to her, wearing nothing else but a hip towel. Ana was stuck in conversation, surrounded by older women and Mercy couldn’t very well ask her who was approaching. The woman sat down a few feet away from her on the same edge of the shallow pool. She leaned forward on her elbows and looked back at her, still smiling as if she was hiding a secret. She spoke in a language Mercy didn’t recognize. Hoping to coax her, Mercy spoke Arabic. The woman grinned and nodded, leaning back now on her hands. "English, then?" She said it in a British accent.

                Mercy giggled a small bit in gratefulness with a nod. The woman chuckled along. "I apologize for my friends being rude. They were admiring your hair. Like the afternoon sun they said. And then you looked our way and waved. They’re shy," she explained while motioning over to the small group of women she had come from.

                "Ah," Mercy nodded, biting her lower lip. "I'm sorry for interrupting."

                "None for it. It gave me an excuse to come say hello. You drew quite the attention when you walked in. Not very many of us have seen the outside world. You'll have to forgive us."

                "It’s not a problem." Mercy glanced over at Ana who laughed sharply with two older women who also only wore hip towels. Mercy had insisted on a robe. Her companion noticed.

                "Not bathing today?"

                Mercy lifted her eyes at her. "Oh... Well... I just wanted a private place ... to talk..."

                The woman laughed and shook her head. "Ana is too popular in this town. She visits every few months for a couple of days, but she's in town longer this time it seems. Better for it, I’m sure. With all the civil crimes going on, not safe to travel."

                Mercy bit her lower lip. _Hope she didn’t give too much away._  

                "May I?"

                Before she could reply the woman held out a hand slightly darker than hers, palm up. Mercy stared a second, but the soft smile reassured her. Slowly she placed her hand in hers slowly. The woman curled her fingers around hers delicately. She leaned in now, closer to her face, as if examining her. Mercy was entranced by the green almond shaped eyes, contrasting agaisnt darker skin.  

                "May I have your name?" The woman said softly, almost demurely. Mercy snapped out of her reverie, eyes lifting. "Arelia..."

                The woman raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?"

                Mercy quickly excused herself, standing up when a young teenager had walked in covered in towels looking each way. Mercy called to her and Arelia lit up in relief at seeing her. She hugged Mercy, pulling her head closer to whisper in her ear. Mercy lifted her head in Ana’s direction. Ana caught her sight with Arelia. She excused herself, telling the ladies that time was up with a lilting laugh. The ladies let her go and Ana joined Mercy as they started to leave.

                Mercy couldn't help but take a glance back. The woman she was chatting with was returning back to her group but not before glancing over her shoulder to look at Mercy as well. They froze a few seconds then turned away from each other.

                She didn't get her name.

___________________________

               

                Pharah banged her head on the wall with a loud thump. It drew attention of the men with her, looking at each other in question. She squeezed her eyes shut, gritting her jaw. _Why now? What awful timing for everything!_ She growled in her throat. The man approaching her quickly withdrew. Pharah raised her eyes at him and he pointed to the left corridor almost abashedly. She turned her head in the direction he was pointing at. Control was calling.

                Once reaching the glass doors, she waited until they opened at her presence. She hefted her helm under her arm and marched up the stairs. She stood at the top, her back straight and eyes forward. “Commander Amari,” she introduced herself. The control room was busy with the crew Arelia hand-picked to run the base, people she intrusted with her city.

                 A woman stood in the middle of the floor with her hands behind her back, eyes on the screens. Red hair in a thick braid was draped across one shoulder. A white dress blouse and a pencil skirt was her attire, spine straight, and back erect. At hearing Pharah’s arrival, she slowly turned her head, blue eyes framed by thin wire glasses. “Commander? My, you have traveled the ranks.”

                Pharah rolled her shoulders to remain calm. _Don’t act as if you didn’t know that_. “You needed to see me?”

                “Sure,” Sombra turned back to the large holographic screens in front of them, almost overlapping each other. “We’ve discovered a few things. Interesting things. Thought you might be interested to know.”

                Pharah took two large strides to stand beside Sombra a foot back, eyes to where she was directing. Sombra’s fingers pulsed as she dragged a screen closer and blew it up for a close up. “We’ve been getting reports of your ‘brave actions’ inspiring civilians to take matters into their own hands. Your soldiers have been sent in to hold the peace, but not without casualties.”

                The screen showed men in all directions firing at each other. Pharah drew closer, past Sombra, eyes glued to the screen. “In turn mobiles have been stopped and being questioned. Some resulting in ‘self-defence’. Is this the justice you seek?” Sombra was looking at Pharah with crossed arms. _What had hardened Pharah?_ She looked away with a snort. _She knew the answer; war had hardened her_. “What will you do, oh Commander? Should we wait for Horus or will you do something about it?”

                Pharah huffed and turned away, marching back to the stairs. “I’ll handle it.”

                “I’m sure you will. However, isn’t Mercy not in favor of the violence? I’m surprised she hasn’t said anything. I’m sure you’d listen to her.” Pharah froze at the last step. After a few seconds of silence and biting her tongue, she left the enclosure. Sombra returned her attention to the third screen where a horse carriage was pulling up around the Cliffside. “Stop them,” she ordered.

________________________

 

                "Tivienne," Ana said out of the blue. Mercy snapped up to look at her. "I'm sorry?"

                "That woman who was talking to you. Her name’s, Tivienne."

                "Oh," Mercy said in a tiny voice. Ana sighed, watching the road. "She's an informant. It's my fault. I insisted we go where no one would know our business." She said with her eye on the road to the villa. Mercy was quiet, looking out the window. She was glad somehow that Arelia had decided not to ride with them. She had other ‘things to do’ she had said. Mercy really couldn’t understand her.

                "Does..." Mercy paused a second, squeezing the hem of her shirt. "Does Pharah know you come here often? Is this where you ... go? When you're... gone?"

                Ana burst out in a loud cackle. She tweaked Mercy’s cheek at the woman's quick jump in surprise. "Why so shy? You can ask me anything. Though I’m sure you have other things on your mind."

                Mercy deflated and sank back in her seat. Ana again exhaled and ran her forefinger over her temple. "I'm sure there's no help for it. All I'm asking you is to be patient. I know Pharah loves you. Goddesses above know she’d do anything for you. But ..." She looked out the window. "Everything comes full circle when you least expect it. I share the blame."

                Mercy looked up at her abruptly. She scooted closer. "You've said that twice now."

                Ana chuckled and patted Mercy’s hand. "It's something that can't be undone I'm afraid. Pharah is lost and afraid, and my absence has done nothing for her. As it shouldn’t. A proper mother would have never done what I did to Pharah."

                Before Mercy could ask the cart jolted to a stop. They noticed muffled voices were heard outside. Ana’s hand went to her dart gun. They both tensed up, holding their breath. There was a heated argument outside. The driver was talking and when the suspension lessened they knew he had gotten off his seat. Ana and Mercy looked at each other. Mercy nodded at Ana’s door, seeing a shadow approach the frosted window. Once the door unlatched, Mercy flew forward. Grabbing the edges of the cart’s door frame, she lunged forward, legs first; with so much force she sent them flying back to skid a few paces away with a surprised shout.

                Ana moved quick, tranquilizing two of the others who aimed rifles at them. Mercy didn’t hold a weapon, but she wouldn’t let any of them near Ana. The matriarch, however, had other plans. When Mercy managed to get another man down, Ana forcibly pushed the woman back into the cart, slamming the door shut. Mercy scrambled for her balance and rushed at the door. She slammed on it when it wouldn’t budge. “Ana!” she yelled, banging on the window erratically. She tried the other door, also locked. Mercy used her feet to kick the glass. It shattered after a few tries. Releasing the catch, she kicked the door open, sending another person flying. She froze when she saw a royalty cart aside them a few feet away.

                Suddenly there was a rifle shot and Mercy whirled around, recognizing it. “Ana!” In that short moment she was grabbed from behind, securing both arms. She flailed and kicked when they dragged her out. “Get your hands off of me!”

                With much difficulty, a head butt to the jaw, they pulled, dragged her to the other cart. The doors swung open and she was shoved inside. She lunged for the door, having it slam in her face. Frantically she spun around to look for an exit or an audience, but the cart was empty; freezing in confusion at the silk seats and comfort pillows. A screen abruptly blossomed in front of her, making her lurch backwards into the seat, eyes wide.

                “Fancy meeting you here, Doctor. I thought something was amiss when you suddenly took absence. To this desolate place. I must admit, it wasn’t easy to find you.”

                Mercy exhaled shakily. “Moira O'Deorain.”

                “I am beside myself at finding you here at the source. It makes all the more sense now. All these interruptions of beneficial medicine can only be something you would get behind. Am I wrong, Doctor?” The tall woman paced in front of the camera, hands behind her back, glancing at her. Mercy could hardly recognize her, she had changed, but the ways she had she couldn’t place.

                “What do you want? Did you do all this?!” Mercy again reached for the door when she remembered Ana. Proving itself still locked she slid to the farthest corner of the cart, like a cornered rabbit in a test lab. This situation made her very uneasy, even more so the silence outside of the cart.

                 "I'm not surprised you misunderstand me. Like the rest of the world." She held up in her clawed hands the vial containing Mercy’s antibiotic. "Interesting little concoction you've made. I am quite taken with it. Despite your various incantations of the prognosis it did require some re-work."

                Mercy heaved in a breath, slowly sitting up straighter in realization. " _You're_ the highest bidder."

                At that Moira chuckled. "Now, now, I don't want to take all the credit." She pressed a clawed hand to her chest. "I am a modest individual. It couldn't have been done without you… that and hundreds of test subjects. Honestly, it is so hard to find good help these days. But why not a rotting little city? Be far from it for me to tackle this alone. Even the greats had help. You should know about that."

                Mercy didn't reply, jaw clenching and fingers tensing. There was a moment of silence. Moira stood back, arching her eyebrow with a hand on her hip. "I see you have comrades in higher places." She chuckled, shaking her head. "So that's where she went." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "That explains _so_ much more."

                Mercy could tell by the tone in her voice that she was losing patience. "What are you going to do with me?"

                Moira’s calm smile returned, staring at her a moment longer. "My darling, nothing. You were only attained to relay a message. Only you would do for our brilliant minds."

                "How did you find me?"

                Moira clicked her tongue. "If I were you I'd be more careful of who you believe are your friends. I didn't come this far with friends on my back. Trust me on that one."

                Mercy slowly leaned towards the screen. "What are you going to do with the medicine? Do you know how many people you've nearly killed?! How many you _have_?!That medicine belongs to the people where it is needed most! I'm glad we're taking it back from the likes of you. You're using it for your own selfish desires aren't you?! To further this ‘project’ of yours no less! You plagued the minds of those doctors in the hospitals to abandon their citizens!"

                Moira was quiet while she listened, then raised her eyebrow in a delicate arch. "What an interesting hypothesis." Moira once again held up the blue glowing nanite antibiotic. "What I do with this is for me to know… And for you to find out. I know you simply cannot resist. If it IS within your desire, come and find ou-"

                _"Ya callate, putaza,"_ an electronic voice grumbled in mid-air. Without warning the doors unlatched. They swung open to reveal Ana's panicked face search Mercy and pulled her out into an embrace. "Thank the goddesses." Mercy hugged her back also relieved. When she was about to ask who fired the shot, she saw Widowmaker in the distance still lying on her stomach rifle pointed at them. A shiver went up her spine. Suddenly her attention went down where bodies littered the ground.

                Mercy closed her eyes. They were beyond help. Ana saw it in her expression and pulled her along. "Come now. We'll get you home."

                _Home. Pharah._ She sighed again.

________________________

 

                Pharah was gone within the hour that there was a hostage situation. Even worse was her panic when she found it had been Mercy who was held. Running when she hit ground, she took off her heavy pauldrons and rockets. She ripped off her chest piece when Mercy came into her view. Mercy saw her in between people who were fussing over her. Pharah called out her name and the two ran into each other's arms, Pharah gripping her tightly. Mercy squeezed her close, face buried in her chest. Pharah kissed her head over and over, mumbling thanks to the goddesses. She pulled back, cupping Mercy’s face gently, scooping down to look her in the eye. "My moon and star, are you alright?”

                Mercy closed her eyes and smiled softly, feeling the panic long gone when she saw Pharah. _Her powerful Anubis._ She placed her hands over the ones on her face and nodded. Pharah pulled her back into an embrace, hand atop of her head protectively. “Report!” Pharah barked over her head.

                Ana was murmuring something to Pharah and Mercy felt the growl rumble in her chest, sending dangerous thrills of goosebumps up her arms. Pharah, while listening to Ana, felt Mercy tremble in her arms. She squeezed her closer. “She’ll rue the day she fucks with my family!” Pharah growled. “No one gets away with this!” She steered Mercy to base where they could unload without eyes. Suddenly she froze and turned her head at Ana. “Where’s Arelia?”

_________________________

               

                Tracer popped up from behind Widowmaker, aghast at watching the caravan roll away. "Wait! They leaving us?! We gotta walk all the way home now?!" She grabbed her head and spun in a circle in disbelief. "We do them a favor and they leave us in the desert!"

                Widow was still spying with her scope, unperturbed. "There's something I need to tell you." She murmured half to herself, half to Tracer. However Tracer was still rambling on, scratching her head in disbelief, but then was swiftly distracted by a lizard. She got closer to it in fascination until it flicked its long tongue at her forehead with a loud _thwap_. Tracer yelped, hands flying to her face. She careened backwards, landing on her back next to Widow with a loud thud. When the dust settled Widow finally turned her head to look at her. _How she had so much energy was beyond her_.

                Tracer was kicking her legs and spun around to face Widow. "Did it leave a mark?" she asked pointing at her forehead. Widow stared at her. She reached over on said spot with her forefinger and pushed her away. "Ow! Hey, no!"

__________________________

 

                Arelia who was on a bench cleaning the interior armor of a bot, was absorbed in her work that she didn’t see Pharah leaning agaisnt the door frame of the garage. Pharah watched the deft fingers moving fast, clicking, tweaking as if they had a mind of their own. Practiced, precise, barely blinking. She did this thing where she would tap her thumbs on her lap while she waited for a screen to load, a habit Pharah had. That made her smile softly. She took a second longer to gather up courage. Finally she moved in and let a shadow drape over the girl. Arelia looked up at her in mild surprise, making Pharah smirk. Course she knew her father’s presence.

                Pharah then slowly dropped to one knee in front of her, gently placing hands on her shoulders, squeezing them softly. "Arelia…” she said lightly with a tentative smile. She had been looking for the right moment, but with so many things happening she kept pushing it off. This kid deserved to be made time for. She had missed out so much already. Time wasn’t going to get easier. She wet her lips and tried again. This wasn’t going to be easy. But Arelia had to know. She felt she had to know.

                “You … were meant to happen,” Pharah started. Arelia’s gaze didn’t waver, the piece in her hands forgotten. “You _are_ the proof of a love I once had.” She caressed the cheek with her knuckle. "I regret so much. But…” Pharah was struggling. She swallowed hard and continued, regardless of the lump forming in her chest. “Just know that _you_ were _not_ a mistake. _We were_. And I am _so sorry_ from the both of us...” Pharah stopped when she realized a tear had slid down her face. Arelia had never seen her father cry, but she could laugh, sing and smile. Arelia slid off her bench, the tools and pieces clattering to the floor. She dropped to her knees, flinging her arms around Pharah.

                Pharah didn't hesitate to collect her, burying her face in the kid’s hair, sniffling back tears. "I'm so sorry. This really is my entire fault..." She gripped the kid tight, couldn't help as her throat closed up in a knot. She tried so hard not to sob, but it escaped with a cry. Arelia blinked many times to clear the tears pooling at her eyes. She squeezed them shut when Pharah broke, two small shiny rivulets sliding down her cheeks soaking Pharah’s jumpsuit. “I’m so sorry.”

                They stayed hugging for a while until Pharah calmed down, never letting go of the girl. She rose to her feet, still clutching Arelia who sat comfortably on her waist as she walked them outside. Sniffling and inhaling to clear her mind, kissing Arelia’s wet cheeks as the kid rubbed her eyes. She then resumed hugging her, laying her head on Pharah’s shoulder. Pharah hiked her up a little higher to hold her up with her arm, rubbing her back in small slow circles. "I'm never letting you go." Pharah sucked back a sniffle, again kissing Arelia’s temple. "Is that okay?"

                Arelia gave a tiny nod after a few seconds. Pharah swayed her hips, rocking the kid. "Good." She kissed her head three more times, each one longer than the last. "Cause I'm not going anywhere." Arelia squeezed her in response and Pharah hugged her tighter.

__________________________

               

                Mercy slowly walked up to the meeting spot Pharah had called her to. She was taking slow tentative steps. Thoughts invading her mind as she looked at the horizon, but she never stopped. Pharah waiting drove her forward. A shadow befell her and she nearly jumped. She quickly chuckled when she realized who it was. “Not the way I want you to make my heart race exactly,” she laughed. Pharah smirked and reached out for her hand. “Dinner is almost ready…” Mercy trailed off when she was led to an area she had never seen before. Surely Pharah has had enough time to scout places to get away. The view was absolutely breath taking. An area in between two giant boulders that they had to squeeze through, revealing a small field of flowers. The river could be seen below, glittering with the lowering sun, extending for miles into the horizon. Mercy bit her lip. She wished she had known about this place. _This was definitely a proposal area._ So lost in thought that she didn’t realize that Pharah had stayed back.

                Mercy looked over her shoulder. Pharah was watching her wistfully and it overcame Mercy, pulling her to her. She rested her hips on the edge of a ledge and waited for Pharah who was still staring ahead, as if still gathering thoughts. So Mercy looked over at the flowers gently blowing in the breeze, wafting their calm, gentle scent. The sky was a light shade of purples and oranges. This definitely was a proposal place. She sighed internally, closing her eyes. _Time and place, Mercy, time and place._

                Pharah cleared her throat suddenly, snapping her attention back. "There's something I've wanted to ask you; for a long time now. It's damn late. But I still need to know. But I feel like it’s strange to even bring it up now… of all times.”

                "You know you can tell me anything or ask anything of me, darling," Mercy said softly. She edged closer and leaned forward on her arms, looking back at her. "Ask me anything." When Pharah still hesitated Mercy prompted her. “Yes, I’m a virgin.”

                Pharah burst out laughing, covering her eyes with her palm. Mercy smiled in mirth, satisfied that she could make Pharah laugh. After a moment she settled down and gave a defeated sigh to the sky. She then nodded, looking down at her feet, fiddling with the chain on her wrists. “Well, here goes.” Mercy nodded, ready.

                "Have you ... been using any contraceptives?"

                Mercy stared at her while the question processed. _Was she using birth control?_ _That was her question? After all this time that was what was on her mind? Just what-_

                "I mean... it's been a little over a month... Since you got here… I don’t know if you have been using reserves… Or other! I just want to know what you're take on children was?" The question was so out of place that Mercy didn't know how to respond. She slowly pulled away from the ledge they rested on and paced in front looking down at the flowers. "Are … children something you look forward to in the future?" Pharah was hesitant, like the words were hard to pronounce much less say.

                Mercy smiled mostly to herself. "Children are, as they say, a blessing of a union in love," Mercy turned to face Pharah, a small smile on her lips. She held in her hands a flower, an empty pod and a new sprout. She rolled them gently in her palm coming up to Pharah who looked so contradicted; she didn't know what to do. She closed in close to Pharah and handed her the full bloom flower. "Do you desire children Pharah? Surely this is the time to have them."

                Suddenly Pharah’s face was unreadable as she twirled the stem in between her fingers. Mercy gave her a little sigh. She lifted Pharah’s other hand and placed the empty pod in her palm, all the seeds gone. "Apparently my time to bear has come and gone," came the soft reply. Pharah’s head jerked up, but Mercy was moving away again, hands behind her back. “Surely, if I had had them before the Omnic crisis is another story. I was too consumed in my research to be thinking of kids of my own at the time, to be honest. After the crisis, well… many women were affected by the radiation. Some organs were actually rendered useless.” Mercy touched her belly gently. “My main concern at the time of aiding people was getting their hearts and lungs back to working order. I put my health on the back burner.”

                Pharah frowned, griping at herself for bringing up such a topic. Mercy always put herself on the back burner. She helped those around her first, always. So damn selfless…

                “Oh, I’m quite alright!” Mercy said with a small smile. “I’ve had time to make peace with it long ago. A few scientists and I are trying to remedy this for hundreds of other women. Well, I was until … other pressing work took over.”

                “Did…” _God another stupid question._ _Stop. Stop, stop, stop!_ But Mercy was watching her expectantly. She was a hardened doctor. She had seen and heard it all. But this … might be uncalled for. Pharah braced herself. “Did you and … Devante…” she paused to gauge Mercy’s reaction. When she remained placid, Pharah continued. “Did you two want to have kids? I’m sure that was before the crisis…”

                Mercy stared at her a few seconds and Pharah immediately regretted asking. “We did.” Came the blunt reply. Pharah pursed her lips tight in fear of asking another stupid question.

                "But there are plenty of children out there who need parents. Why fill with more when you could help one or a few. What have you." Mercy stared off into the setting sun. “The war all over the world has left so many motherless children…” There was a long pause between them. Mercy looked down at a flower that was tickling her knee cap.

                 "I'm sorry I can't give you children.” Pharah’s abrupt words made Mercy turn around to face her. “I would love to see a little critter of our own." Mercy responded by biting her lower lip, looking at her hands. Pharah caught her eye and bid her to sit beside her again. Mercy gently obliged, returning to her side, leaning her hips backs agaisnt the rock ledge. Pharah was a quiet a few moments staring into the sunset. "The reason why I'm asking is because I can't give you children either, that is even if you could."

                Mercy swung to look at her. Pharah was sheepishly scratching under her eye. "It’s mostly why I didn't use prophylactics. Though I realize how stupid of me that was. I know you are extremely avid on your health _and_ I don't sleep around." She lightly chuckled, as if that made it better. "So I know any transmitted diseases weren’t an issue."

                Pharah looked up at a fuzzy cloud. "But, I began to think. If you thought you wanted to become pregnant without telling me..."

                "I would never!" Mercy interrupted, quickly stopping short when there were tears in Pharah's eyes.

                "I know," Pharah swallowed, "I trust you. I've been hurt before because of this."

                Mercy slowly lowered her eyes.

                "Can I tell you something in complete confidence?" With the sunset sky behind Pharah and the wind blowing her hair gently, made her seem so meek. Mercy moved closer, ready to listen. She took her hand gently in hers and kissed the knuckle. "Yes. My ears, heart and soul are open."

                Pharah smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. It took a few minutes to summon the courage. They have come this far, she wasn’t backing out now. Her heart beating so fast and her ears sounded like she was under water. So muddled were her thoughts that she had to blurt it out. "Arelia's... mine..." She managed to choke out. She gritted her jaw ready for assailing questions and accusations but none came. "From a past long ago!" Pharah interrupted any of Mercy’s thoughts if she had any. "She... she's... well... her mother..." Pharah stopped suddenly when Mercy squeezed her hand, still watching her.

                "I figured," She whispered, eyes roaming Pharah’s face.

                "What… What? You just …? Looked at her…" Pharah deflated, feeling sheepish.

                "Basically.” Mercy chuckled. “Come on darling, she looks just _like_ you when you were younger. So much that if she wasn't yours, I was going to ask Ana if it was hers."

                Pharah rubbed the back of her neck in confusion, frowning that this conversation was held back for so damn long. This whole time she was worried Mercy would react differently. She felt so ashamed for putting her love in the wringer. But to be fair, she told herself the Sombra mess was the thing that messed her up most. She chewed her bottom lip irritated.

                "I'm assuming this happened before your transitions?” Pharah sighed at the question and nodded slowly.

                "Yes. During, I suppose is more accurate." Pharah was watching her now. Mercy hummed in understanding, not letting go of her hand still.

                "And that's the reason you don't have… _alkhisiatayn_?"

                Pharah now snorted at the translation and Mercy grinned back. "They kinda... got in the way..."

                Now Mercy laughed and Pharah joined her. "It’s very nice," Mercy said softly after a few seconds.

                Pharah blushed. "Th-Thank you." Pharah had an aesthetic look. Neat, trim, nothing sagging, and usually everything even. Mercy had news for her about age, making her grin again. Smiling, she gripped the hand tighter, watching the fingers curl around the back of her hand. With new scientific breakthroughs, men who have had accidents under the belt could still reproduce the old fashion way. She knew Pharah was knowledgeable about that. She had been in the military where she had seen all kinds of fatalities. Everyone could have children if they desired. This prompted another question.

                "Is the mother in the picture? Is... she _here_?"

                Pharah bit her lower lip and adjusted her seating, clearing her throat. "Yes. She's here. She... helped us with the mission... earlier." Mercy’s memory immediately remembered everyone's faces, Tracer, Widowmaker, Ana and… That was all of them. _Wait... it couldn't be?_ Mercy’s eyes looked up at Pharah who was quietly trying to hold her rising panic. Her eyes flicked up reluctantly to make eye contact, blushing in embarrassment. "Yes. Arelia's mother ... is Sombra."

____________________________

               

                Sombra suddenly sneezed in her chair, averting her face from the screen just in time. _The fuck? She never got sick! This damn weather!_ She impatiently waved away the hand that offered her a handkerchief. Arelia walked away with a roll of her eyes. She couldn’t believe Ana had straight up asked her to trust this strange woman who came out of nowhere. She trusted Mama Horus if anything.

_____________________________

               

                "At the time I knew her as Alejandra. One of her many _many_ aliases, I found out." Pharah crossed her arms and cleared her throat. "There really is no way to actually read a person until you've seen them in a situation. She caught me by surprise; caught all of us by surprise."

                When Pharah paused for a long moment staring off into the sky, Mercy lay a hand on Pharah’s thigh. "She... didn't tell you? Was this a complete surprise? Maybe a DNA test..."

                Pharah smiled softly and shook her head. "She wasn't cloned or anything. I took part in her ... _initiation_. I just... we... we were young. Careless and... Free. Didn't think..." Pharah shifted uncomfortably on her feet and sighed. "She sprung the surprise on me. I was … not ready. I was supposed to join the military. But I honestly thought I did my best. We went for checkups routinely with her, supported her as best I could.” Then as if a memory lit up in her eyes, Pharah’s face brightened for a split second. “I remember the day we found out we were going to have a girl. She ... She was _so_ hap-py." She said the last word slowly. She blinked her eyes rapidly a few times and cleared her throat again. "I assumed everything was fine. We were doing this. It was happening. I had accepted it. I was going to be … a dad?” Pharah again faltered. Mercy rubbed her arm gently to soothe her. Pharah nodded and continued, breathing in deeply. “One day... I met at her house and she started yelling that we were over, she was fake in love with me, and the baby was fake, there was no baby and ran me out of the house. She _tried_ to make me hate her." Pharah licked her bottom lip in thought. "Now, I know why. This was all my damn fault."

                "You can't say that..." Mercy took one of Pharah’s hands, pulling it out of its place in the crook of her arm. Pharah turned her head to look at her, eyebrows knit in painful memory. "You had no idea what compulsive liars will pull off next. You didn’t see this coming. You had no way of knowing.”

                Pharah abruptly pulled away from her a few feet. "But about a baby?!" She looked so perplexed. She walked in circles, hands on her head. "Like how selfish is that?! And apparently she hasn't been around either!" Pharah pointed to the way they came from, far off to the villa. "That kid grew up without me **or** her. All because why? Cause she hated me? Why _would_ she do that? How could she do _that_ to her?!" Pharah bellowed the last question not to Mercy, but at the rock ledge behind her, the words echoing. Mercy still flinched.

                Quickly she stood up to collect Pharah as she began to crumble. Mercy slid to her knees with her and cradled her head agaisnt her torso. She had no words to say, she was fighting back tears at seeing the love of her life in so much turmoil, so much inner pain. Sombra must've had a reason. Mercy held Pharah tighter, kissing the top of her head and rocking her Pharah came apart in her arms.

_____________________________

               

                Ana came to collect Arelia after an hour and glanced at Sombra working away at her station, ignoring them. Arelia was chatting rapidly and Ana tried to keep up as she always did with their growing sprout. “So what do we have?” Ana asked. Arelia began explaining the results and the sequences they have found that would lead them directly inside the hospitals. Which she found odd, because before she had tried the same thing and now it’s as if the gates were open willingly.  

                “Interesting, indeed,” Ana murmured, knowing very well how they were getting ahead. “Philicia, are the accounts being handled?”

                ‘Philicia’ gave an annoyed sigh. “The Reds were all tangled up and it took a lot of spider weaving to undo so many mistakes. Like a child was playing spider hammock and had no idea what they were _doing_ and winged it. Messed up the Red all over the place.” Ana tensed up, knowing very well who she was referring to.

                “I did the best I could,” Arelia answered with a scowl. Philicia whirled the chair around, knee over her knee, heeled left foot tapping rapidly, irritably.

                “I heard _you_ are one of the best in this little town, but I’m not impressed. Did you really think that one little code was going to work? I’m actually for once so glad they are _so_ stupid that they haven’t caught that yet. You realize if they had caught it they’d be at our doorsteps with the military? What kind of thing are you trying to run here, Ana?”

                “That’s enough,” Ana said with a glare. “You are here to strengthen us. We are a family here. We learn together.”

                “And you’ll fail together,” Philicia glowered, returning to her work. Ana bit back a comeback. Arelia had already started pulling her away by the arm.

                “People like that aren’t worth your time, _jida,_ ” she mumbled. Ana looked down at her and smiled, smoothing back the straight black hair. She wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, pulling her in closer as they walked. Arelia looked up and beamed at her. “You’re so right, _habibti_.”

_____________________________

 

                “Do you remember those nights we stole away?”

                Pharah lifted her head from off Mercy’s lap and sat up slowly, a small smile forming on her lips. “I have never forgotten them.”

                “Who helped you escape?” Mercy was looking at her expectantly. “It seemed to me that Sombra had been around for a long while and just now you started to talk about her?”

                Pharah drew up her knees and rested her elbows on them. She pursed her lips. “She helped me escape the cell as a prank to Jack, and my mom was in on it. At that time I didn’t know she was around. But my mother did and told nobody. Sombra’s a criminal and she hid it from everyone. And no, my mother hasn’t been in my good graces for a long while and this tops the cake.”

                “Your mother knew ...?” Mercy took a moment to process. “She knew all along about Arelia? That she’s yours and So-“ she flinched when suddenly Pharah ripped up a fistful of grass and flung it as far as it could go in front of her.

                “Yes! She knew! All along and didn’t tell me! How messed up is that?” Pharah shook her head with a scowl. “You know how I found out? I got shot at by children and had me captive underground! I woke up and suddenly there was this little thing that was like looking in the mirror of a past reflective memory. Too messed up.” She rocked back and forth, shaking her head.

                “So…” Mercy scratched the tip of her ear, thinking. “This has been your plight… the whole time I was here.” She sighed and bit her lower lip. “I really did pick the wrong time to show up.”

                Instantly her hand was grabbed and Pharah rolled onto her knees. “No, no way. You came just when I needed you. I have no idea what I’ve would’ve done without you. Timing or whatever, I don’t care. You’re here. You’re here with me and I’m so glad you are.” Pharah pulled her into a hug, pulling her onto her lap. “With you I regret nothing. I adore my memories with you. All of them. Even the bruises you gave me,” she said with a half-hearted chuckle at which Mercy tensed up.

                “Yea, about that…” Mercy gently removed herself from Pharah’s arms and sat back, rubbing the back of her neck.

                “I heard you quit the base…” Pharah said, leaning back on her arms. “Can I ask… why?”

                Mercy was playing with the hem of her shirt. “Completely selfish reasons.” She was looking down at her hands. “It’s just…” She couldn’t very well say McCree drove her to drinking- abruptly the images of worried faces looking at her through foggy vision made her tense up and sick at the same time. Quietly Pharah pressed herself closer to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

                “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

                Mercy bit her lip and looked away a few seconds before returning to stare at her fingers, shaking. A hand covered them and Mercy followed it up to Pharah’s face. There she met worried soft, gentle, caring eyes. Her heart soared again. She cupped the cheek and kissed her softly. “I love you.”

                “I love you too,” Pharah replied gently.

                “So much that I would die for you…”

                Pharah stiffened. The hand she covered became a fist, clenching and unclenching. She stared in shock when Mercy started to cry, tears freely falling. “Baby? Whoa, baby, what… what’s going on?”

                “When… people told me the possibility that… you were dead…. I wanted to join you.” Mercy said with a sob, a hand covering her mouth. Pharah paled and blinked many times to process. She grabbed Mercy up hard and let her cry out loud in her shoulder. “I couldn’t do it without you…” She tried to speak in between sobs. “I didn’t want to. My life wasn’t worth anything without you in it.”

                Pharah let the tears fall freely from her eyes, “Don’t say that. Your life is worth everything.” Mercy shook her head, gripping Pharah’s shirt. “I had already lost Devante, I couldn’t lose you too.” She whimpered loudly, burying her face. “I stabbed Jack to get fired… I ran away. I high-jacked Reinhardt and Tracer… They’re here in danger… because of me…” Pharah squeezed her tighter, kissing the head over and over as Mercy bawled. She closed her eyes tightly. _Her poor Angel._ This was her plight while she was going on and on about her own selfish problems. Pharah was griping about a child who was alive and well, all the while Mercy could’ve taken her own life in despair.

                “Mercy, my purest of loves. My moon and star. My everything. You are worth a million galaxies. There will never be someone as much as I love you. I’m so sorry, I should’ve confided in you earlier. No wonder you seemed so … upset, that I wasn’t opening up to you. You came all this way after what you have been through and I wanted to fight this alone. I thought I could do it alone. But you came here, you saved me. When I should’ve been the one to help you. You came for me. My ever selfless Angel, always so selfless.” Pharah pulled back her head gently to cup Mercy’s face. “We’re together now. I’m here now, you’re here now. Forever, as long as you’ll have me.”

                Mercy looked up at her with watery eyes still dripping. Pharah kissed her tear soaked face, sniffling back, caressing her forehead from her hair. “I love you, Mercy. I’ll always love you. A thousand years and more. I love you.” Mercy closed her eyes as Pharah drew her in for a kiss.

 

               

_“What… did you say?” Pharah’s shock was almost comical. So Mercy scooted closer. “Ms. Amari, will you marry me?” She repeated, cautiously gauging Pharah’s expression._

_A single tear slid down Pharah’s cheek, eyes wide. “No.” She swallowed hard. When Mercy turned away, obviously hurt, she quickly replied with. “I can’t. I mean… not yet.”_

_Mercy returned her attention to her, eyebrows furrowing in hurt confusion. Pharah tentatively took her hand in her hands. “Will … will you wait for me?”_

_Relief and joy flooded Mercy’s heart, bringing the hands to her face, kissing them. “I’d wait a thousand years, if not more.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's mistakes it's cause i was frikking crying. holy snap this hit so many spots.  
> I'm gonna need smut to recover from this. Next chapter is all smut I flipping swear!
> 
> Somebody let this end already!
> 
> translations!: alkhisiatayn - arabic for testicles - yes, Pharah doesn't like them on her person.  
> Jida - arabic for grandmother - (Arelia only calls her that because she grew up with her but by blood she has no idea, hence she didn't know about Pharah being her dad.)


	34. Oh My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'd do anything for those you love

                Arelia didn't think anything of it when Mercy approached her. The boys had been squabbling over who got to ride with Pharah next on the motorcycle. She had been distracted, minding her own business, until the kids had started acting up. She spotted Mercy and turned to face her in case she had something important. She was used to Mercy coming to watch their antics. What she didn't expect was when Mercy lowered herself to her height with shining eyes like she had been crying, something on her mind for sure. Arelia reached up to wipe away a tear. "You really are a crybaby," she said in a soft hush.

                Mercy gave a wet laugh and nodded. "It’s so true. I cry at the drop of a hat." They both chuckled. Mercy sat down beside her. Arelia turned back to the boys. After a minute of silence between them, she asked. "Do you like kids?"

                The kids suddenly erupted in loud noise. Arelia grimaced and, laughing, turned to check on Mercy, but her smile quickly faded when the woman leaned closer to her. She cupped her face gently and smiled a little sadly. "If I one day do have a daughter..." Mercy gently pushed away a stray strand of hair tucking it behind Arelia’s ear, caressing her cheek with her thumb. "I hope she is just like you..." She reached over and sweetly kissed Arelia on the forehead, lips lingering. They stared into each other’s eyes a few seconds. Mercy smiled again and pulled away. She went as quickly as she had come. Arelia stood a moment, wondering to herself what that was all about. Then she turned around when behind her was completely quiet.

                "Hey! no fair!"

                "Why'd _you_ only get a kiss?!"

                "What makes you so special?"

                Arelia shrugged, crossing her arms with a smirk. "I guess you have to be a girl."

                Well they didn't like that. "Then I immediately denounce my gender!" The rest of the boys looked at him, and then looked at each other.

                "He means he's not a boy anymore." Arelia replied with a hand flourish. They were still confused. Arelia pointed to her forehead with the slight lip stick mark. Suddenly they understood and all of them erupted in shouts. "Then I'm a girl, too!"

                "I've always been a girl!"

                "What an idiot, says who?!"

                "Says me!"

                "You can't say that!"

                "I just did!"

                "I can be whatever I wanna be!"

                "Liar!"

                "If that's true then you're a _donkey_!" All of them scuffled with each other, shouting and throwing dirt at each other. “Watch the eyes!” 

                Arelia rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t I have gotten a sister, instead?” She went back to her previous task of searching for a way the Red could be stronger. Turned out, it had been tampered with. Now the web was more hexadecimal than the pentagon she had set it as. She stared at the codes spiraling up her holo-screen. Raising her eyes to the main control, she could only wonder who this woman was.

______________________

               

                Ana had wandered off by the home base. Her hands on her hips as she listened carefully, pacing slowly. “You’re sure?” she reiterated, stopping in her tracks. She pursed her lips as she was told the information again. An exasperated sigh left her mouth as she rubbed her temple. “I trust you can have this handled. We don’t need more ‘surprises’… Yes, I know. I’m aware… see to it then.”

                Pharah was walking in with her gear and set it heavily on the bed. Ana walked into the house, spotting her. “Ah, there you are! I trust things went well?”

                Pharah looked at her once before turning away to sit on the bed, re-tying her boots. “I’m going to scout. We had a close call. We can’t have any more of those happening.” Her voice was strained and her eyes felt heavy, but she had a job to do. _When was the last time she actually slept well?_ Loud sonic booms in the distance would wake her up in the middle of the night or dreamt of them going off. Either way, it sent her panicking for her weapon. Regardless, she would be ready. She lifted her jacket out of the bag and examined a fresh hole in it, sticking a finger through it.

                “Yes, about that. I have a different mission for you. I can only trust it with you.”

                Pharah slowly faced her, eyes roving over her face suspiciously. “Off base?”

                Ana nodded, looking down at the coordinates she imported into Pharah’s GPS. “We have a lead. I want you to check it out.”

                “I’ll grab the boys,” Pharah stuffed her jacket back in the bag and lifted the bag over her shoulder.

                “This is only for you,” Ana replied when she blocked her way. Pharah glared down at her. “You’re sending me alone after what just happened to Mercy?”

                Ana gritted her jaw and swallowed hard. “I wouldn’t send you alone if I didn’t know you couldn’t handle this. I need an inside eye. No Raptora, just you as a civilian.”

                Now Pharah was more irritated. She edged closer. “Why don’t you have Sombra _do it_ for you? She has eyes _everywhere_ ,” she seethed, almost growling in her chest. Ana exhaled through her nose in exasperation.

                “I’m moving the kids to the villa. Arelia will be safe. Mercy will be busy in the underground hospital, _she’ll_ be safe.” At that Pharah bristled, but she had nothing else to say. She pushed past Ana and headed left instead of right. Ana watched her go, pursed her lip, and exited the bunker home.

_________________________                            

                Pharah arrived at the destination on her motorcycle. She pulled up to the curb and pulling off her helmet, stared appalled at the building. A hotel. She re-checked her coordinates and it stated this was her lookout point. She sat a few minutes on the bike, staring blankly at the glowing sign. _A regular civilian, huh?_ _This was a high end hotel, damnit!_ Sighing, she let the valet give her a tag to park her bike underground. She roared it back to life and sped down the ramp, slowing down when it came to the curbs. Finding her spot in the far corner, she rolled it to the storage bay door. At least her bike was going to be hidden. Safely having her bike tucked away from sight made her feel a little better. That was until she got to the elevator. It only led to suites directly, and according to her tag, she was on the 12 th floor. Pharah could not make a more confused face as she input her code. _What kind of job was this exactly?_

                Riding up, she was feeling anxious, pacing in a circular motion. The elevator dinged at its stop and she pulled out her handgun, aiming it. When the doors opened, her arm; her bag and jaw dropped as she stared into the room. “ _Ma allaena_?!”

__________________________

               

                "A mole?"

                Arelia looked up at the adults talking. Reinhardt had made it back and she now clung onto his shoulders while he talked to Ana. He rubbed his chin in thought. “That might make more sense. We are tracking the deliveries and know what route they are taking them. Is this why they keep switching routes and upping the security?"

                Arelia nodded behind him, burying her face in his shoulder, playfully. He reached back to pat her arm gently. He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, taking in the news. He hadn’t been happy when he heard Mercy had an encounter with the estranged Moira O’ Deorain . He couldn’t imagine it had been pleasant for her. "If that's the case, we could be in danger."

                Ana hummed in agreement. "We almost lost Mercy. Clearly I had some part in causing the meet up. Someone has slipped through our guise. Only Thoth knows what will happen next." Ana then looked at the girl. "Arelia, the children are to stay at the plaza with you until further notice. You and they are not allowed to leave without my say so. Understand?"

                "Yes, _jida_ ," the girl replied.

                "How long has this been going on for?" Reinhardt’s voice rumbled. "You don't think..."

                "It has crossed my mind, but no. If anything we were able to track Moira's location and stopped her from running off with Mercy, because of _her_. We’re not sure how long. I’ve only been fed the information recently. As much as I hate to admit it, but we needed the extra hands." Ana gave a sigh, crossing her arms, tea forgotten.

                Arelia laid her ear against Reinhardt’s shoulder. He smiled warmly at her and gingerly petted her head like a newborn kitten. "I trust your word, Ana. I'm sure you know what’s best. Just give me the orders and we'll send out a search party."

                Ana rested her hand on her chin, watching Reinhardt coo at Arelia like when she was an infant; a giant of a man whose palm fit Arelia snugly at the time. She smiled with fond memories and then instantly became stern. She would protect this family at any cost. She had failed once. The same will not be repeated.

____________________________

               

                Mercy wasn't really paying attention. She had managed to get to the bunker hospital after departing from Pharah. On a cot beside a child patient, she had fallen asleep holding his hand while soothing him with song to calm him down.

                Now she stood in the foyer of a massive hotel, immediately being ushered to her room. _She didn't bring anything for a stay at a hotel!_ "There must be a mistake-" she stopped when they paused at gold adorned white door; a honeymoon suite. She turned on him. "Definitely a mistake- I don't think this is the right place."

                He bowed his head and left her alone, even when she called after him. She turned the key in her hand and didn't know what to do with it.  She clenched her jaw and exhaled. "A mission..."

                She recalled Ana having telling her to assist in a mission that required a second eye, but she had been sent without equipment. To which Ana assured that the spot would have everything she needed. She rolled her eyes in disdain and swiped the card, what else could she do? The doors opened inwardly and she stared at the bedroom honey moon suite. She quickly stepped in when the doors hummed that they were closing, almost catching her ankle. Suddenly there was a gun in her face and she shrieked swinging her bag like a mallet. Distracting them, she managed to wrestle them to the ground in a headlock.

                Pharah had immediately lowered the gun when she heard the familiar scream. Then the familiar pelting and definitely the familiar headlock hold. She quickly relaxed, but not too much in fear of being asphyxiated. Mercy after a split second of recognizing her, let go, covering her own mouth in a gasp. She peppered Pharah’s forehead with kisses. "Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry!" Then proceeded to whack her arm, "How dare you point a gun at me!"

                "I didn't know it was you!" Pharah cried out with a flinch. "I was sent on a mission and I assumed I was alone. I wasn’t told I'd have company so I went on the defensive!"

                Mercy sat back on her heels. Pharah sat up slowly, leaning back on her arms catching her breath. Mercy looked around the room brushing her fringe out of her face.

                "Ana?"

                "Et tu?" Pharah sighed heavily getting what Ana had been up to. "I get it now."

                They both climbed to their feet and gathered themselves. Pharah went to her bag on the floor. She tossed it onto the bed to rummage through. "So there's absolutely nothing here. Waste of time! Moira is out there and we're here doing jack shit."

                Mercy hummed in her throat, rubbing her arm in awkward defense. Looking about the room she spied an ice bucket of champagne. Mindlessly she walked over to it as if entranced. She picked it up and her eyes sparkled wide. _The best champagne in the world!_ "Well..." She said distractingly, while stroking the shiny metallic bottle with a black foil on top. _She could kiss this bottle_. "We could you know... stay a while. Make use of things. Be a shame for it to go to waste."

                Pharah turned around and watched the bottle turn in appreciation in her hands. The woman indulged in champagne only on special occasions. _What the hell was her mother thinking at a time like this_? "Mercy, please. The mission."

                Mercy immediately blushed putting the bottle back in the bucket with an abrupt nod. "Yes! You're right! Priorities!"

                Pharah watched Mercy not move from the spot, now distracted by shiny things that decorated the room. She looked so at peace. Pharah sighed and stood up, marching over. "You know what, you're right." She yanked the bottle out of the bucket. "Fuck it. If my mother wants to make it up to me then we'll spend all her money. After all, she started this!" And with a loud bang she popped the top off with a delighted squeal from Mercy.

_____________________________

 

                Widowmaker sat with Tracer, leisurely looking over the edge of the ravine. Tracer swung her legs to and fro, idly whistling to herself. Suddenly she pointed downward. "Look, there's another one of those things!" The next thing she knew, she was flinching from a shot gun going off next to her ear, barely enough time to clamp her hands over her ears in shock. "Whoa!"

                Widow laid the rifle back across her lap and looked over at Tracer who stared aghast at the lizard with its head blown off.

                "You didn't specify which one."

                "I didn't mean kill it! I just wanted to show it to you!"

                Widow sighed. "Fine. Next time, I'll bring it here and we can re-nact the scene. Will that make you happy?"

                Tracer pouted looking away, tucking her legs in under her. Widow didn't mind silence. The occasional hawk cry and a few coyotes were the only sounds sporadically heard. She was at ease here. But bored. She heard Tracer sigh and watched when the Brit flung herself back onto hard dirt.

                "Man, as much as I enjoy some peace and quiet, this is too agonizingly sleepy."

                "Oh?" Widow leaned in over her. "What sort of stimuli should I provide for you?"

                Tracer grinned, giggling. "You don't have to do anything for me, babe. This is actually quite nice." She tapped Widow on the nose, who recoiled back with a frown. Tracer chuckled and quickly sat up when her ear piece crackled to life.

                "We have to get back to base." Tracer stood up, dusting off her legs and butt. When Widow didn't move an inch, Tracer squatted down beside her. "Like the view that much?"

                "They called us or just _you_?" Widow asked, not looking over at her.

                "Us. Well, me. But, you're a part of me. So it's all the same," she gave a light hearted chuckle. Widow flicked her hair. "I like the view," she said dryly.

                Tracer smiled in understanding. "Alright then... I'll see you back tonight?"

                "Very well."

                "Ahem..."

                Widow looked over at Tracer, expectantly.

                "Aren't you forgetting something?"

                Widow looked at the rifle across her lap, around herself and then looked back up at Tracer.

                Tracer playfully rolled her eyes. "C'mere you." She gathered Widow into her arms, hugging her. She squeezed her for a few seconds. Then letting go quickly, she kissed her on the cheek, staring at her fondly. Widow stared back with a look Tracer couldn't place. She rubbed the skin of her cheeks with her thumbs and then jumped to her feet. "Ok! That's better! See you later, love!" She giggled and was off.

                Widow watched her leave before returning her attention back at the canyon. Her ear piece lit up. " _We have our orders. You have your coordinates_." Widow looked down at her wrist comm. Numbers spun like a roulette, until they settled on ID numbers along with their faces. " _Eliminate on sight_."

                "I copy." Widow stood up and put her rifle back in its holding. She took a running leap and leapt off the edge. Halfway down, she threw forth her grappling hook and swung to take a hard right.

___________________________

 

                Mercy had wanted to have them drink straight from the bottle, but Pharah insisted she wanted the flute glass. Mercy had licked up the dripping spout making the other woman stiffen. The blonde poured her the flute glass full, and then proceeded to drink from the bottle. A few minutes later Mercy was dancing with the bottle, waving her other hand. Pharah leaned back agaisnt the high bed, watching her with a wide grin. She was so glad her beautiful dove was enjoying herself. She downed her glass in one gulp. Putting it aside, she joined Mercy on her make-believe dancefloor, taking her free arm and wrapping it around her waist. They danced close nose to nose, eyes flitting to each other’s lips with a lip tuck. Pharah then pulled her in tighter, kissing her luscious mouth, pungent in delicious aroma that she didn’t solely blame on the champagne.

                Mercy wrapped her arm, with the bottle, round the back of Pharah’s neck and hauled her down closer. Without realising it, Pharah was being pulled closer to the bed, Mercy backing them up. When they touched the bed, Pharah put her hand down to support herself and unknowingly grasped- _rose petals?!_ She bolted to her feet, dropping Mercy with a yelp onto the bed.

                Pharah stared wide eyed at the room properly now. Vases of roses were on almost every surface, two buckets of chilled champagne and probably more in the fridge. The door to the bathroom was open to reveal a steaming perfumed bath with rose petals floating on top with lit tea lights. The room was adorned in red, white and gold. She clutched at her hair in horror! _OH MY FUCKING GOD IT WAS VALENTINES DAY!_  She had spilled the worst news of her life on Mercy on VALENTINES DAY!? She whirled around to face Mercy who was giggling to herself.

                “Baby! I am so sorry!” Pharah could hide in a hole. Their very first Valentine’s Day. Her mother knew she had been too preoccupied to remember that it was a special day for lovers. Pharah didn’t know what to do now, hate her mother or run crying to her for saving her love life. Mercy, however, seemed to be having the time of her life.

                The woman had set aside the empty champagne bottle, standing up to cross the small gap Pharah had made between them in her panic; a light smile playing on her face, inviting, soothing and with so much love in her eyes. Pharah’s motion to apologize again stopped when she felt Mercy cup her face, her soft sweet breath of bubbly coming closer. The kiss was tentative, as if asking for permission. Soft, gentle, and yet so teasing, parting momentarily to gauge Pharah’s expression. Pharah’s eyes closed slowly, lips parting with an exhale.

                Mercy pressed her abdomen into Pharah’s tighter, kissing her a bit more adamantly. Pharah’s hands moved in until the tips of her fingers touched, curving along Mercy’s hips, tugging her nearer if possible. The kiss let up again and Pharah raised her head to kiss Mercy’s forehead, but was interrupted by Mercy’s lithe cool fingers slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Pharah drew in a breath in mild surprise, heat flooding her body. _Mercy wasn’t upset with her?_ She glanced down and saw Mercy’s lip tucked under her top lip, a hopeful expression. Pharah watched her fingers move down; peeking at Mercy’s chest herself. Their eyes met and not looking away, Pharah found her hands working away at pulling up the shirt out of Mercy’s pants. All the while Mercy undid the rest of the buttons of Pharah’s shirt and upon reaching her belt wasted no time in unlatching it. The gun’s holster dropped to the ground in a thud on the sheep carpet.

                Pharah clutched Mercy to her, hot bare skin on cool bare skin. Mercy lifted her head and Pharah lunged forward, catching her mouth with her lips firmly, pressing the kiss deeper. After a few breathtaking minutes they pulled apart to smile at each other. Mercy saw the question in her eyes and sucked her bottom lip. Pharah leaned in to kiss her again, eyeing the creamy shoulder that exposed a white bra strap as the shirt slid off her arm. Pharah burned with wild lust; she shook to contain herself, drawing her head back. Mercy wrapped a hand around the back of her head, pulling her in, kissing and licked along her jawline.

                When Mercy suddenly opened up Pharah’s shirt with a quick flick of her wrists, Pharah gasped out loud, exposing her black bra and gentle swells of caramel skin. The Egyptian breathed in deep and with a grin, dipped down. She wrapped her arms under and around Mercy’s hips, lifting her up. Mercy smiled quietly, arms over her shoulders as Pharah carried her over to the bed, clutching her thigh to her waist, breathing in each other’s scent. Pharah laid her down, immediately pressing herself in between her thighs, holding herself up by her arms, craning her neck down to kiss the wet mouth that opened for her. Mercy’s hand flew to Pharah’s bare hips, tugging the pants waistline further down. Pharah nipped at her lips as Mercy opened up her pants and slid a hand up her tight abs, that tremored from the touch making the woman exhale heavily, not bothering to control her want anymore.

                Pharah hungrily kissed her mouth, her throat, her nape and bit her shoulder cord firmly, but gently as she rolled her hips into Mercy’s pelvis. The woman underneath her moaned and hastened her movements. Mercy quickly reached down to undo her own pants to pull them down, hissing in a breath when she felt Pharah’s mouth find the top swell of her left breast. She turned her head as Pharah helped herself. Mercy’s hands worked away releasing Pharah from her trap, shivering when she heard Pharah give a sharp exhale, pushing her pelvis against her hand. Pharah lifted her torso to look at her, wet mouth open in breathy pants as she with one hand, yanked down Mercy’s white underwear. They were both shaking now, hands trembling, mouths open for each other, eyes staring and hearts beating fast. Mercy spread her thighs and raised her knees to draw Pharah in who gave a throaty groan.

                Mercy felt Pharah wrap her arms under her, raising their pelvis’s to adjust their sexes, gently pushing in, gentle jogs in and out until she was deep-seated inside her. Mercy whimpered and gasped in Pharah’s ear who urged her hips to roll with hers. Mercy did as she was asked, moving her hips to match Pharah’s slow circles. She groaned as she drew her head back on the pillows, loving the way Pharah’s lips caressed her throat and clavicle, lightly sucking on her shoulder.

                Mercy manages to reach around behind Pharah and under her shirt; she unclasps the bra, releasing the wonderful breasts. Pharah kept smoothly pushing in and out, in time to her breathing, hitching lightly when Mercy’s hands found her breasts and kneaded them, circling the pad of her thumbs on the stiff peaks. Pharah drew up when Mercy coaxed her to stop sucking on her neck so she could return the favor.

                Pharah complied and breathed into her hair as Mercy helped herself to suck on a nipple making her grunt as she pushed in deeper with her pelvis, holding still every few seconds when she plunged in deep. She felt Mercy’s hum vibrate against her chest, igniting a hotter coil along her spine. Pharah gritted her jaw and rolled in harder. Mercy arched her back, emitting a low moan, letting go of the pert nipple. Pharah gripped the sheets at Mercy’s hips in fists as she began to move faster and stronger, moving Mercy up the bed, rocking the mattress. Mercy moaned sharply, gasping involuntarily, closing her eyes as she rolled her head from side to side, chest rising and falling. She gripped Pharah’s hips tightly, tugging her firmly. Pharah lowered her head to nip at her chest as she slid up and down her body. She undid the front clasps of Mercy’s bra with her teeth and rolled her tongue out when it popped undone. Mercy chuckled as she peeked at the long dripping tongue. Pharah immediately latched onto a rose bud nipple, hardened and dark from arousal. The blonde grabbed her head and pulled her in tighter, inviting her to use her teeth and when she did Mercy cried out as her orgasm welled up, peaking higher and higher. She wrapped her fingers in the dark hair and breathed hotly into her ear, knowing the woman loved it. Pharah shook as she rocked faster; hips pulling back and pushing in deeper, harder, hearing Mercy give a breathy grunt each time it hit inside her. Coiled tightly around each other, Pharah gasped into her chest as sweat rolled off her nose, panting heavily as she felt the edge start to burn up something bigger inside her.

                Mercy was keening loudly, half muffled in Pharah’s shoulder, the grip on her moist shirt white knuckled and trembling. Her thighs were tensing and her abdomen was making her lift her hips. Pharah’s hands went to her backside where she gripped her ass and pulled her down the bed, head off the pillows. She laid her weight on Mercy who wrapped her limbs around her, closing her in, gasping in her ear and breathing heavily. Pharah hid her face in the sheets beside her head, occasionally kissing her shoulders that now blushed pink. She pumped without abandon into the woman she loved. Kissing and finally biting down when her orgasm hit her like a truck. She could almost laugh at the intense sharp feeling as she released inside Mercy with a few sharp thrusts of her hips. Instead she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to keep going, mouth open as she tensed her quivering abs to pump out every drop, feeling it course through her like fire.

                Mercy felt Pharah ripple from inside, and she groaned hotly against the other woman’s throat. Pharah lifted her torso to breathe, but kept moving for Mercy’s sake. Mercy leaned up and latched onto Pharah’s throat, sucking and biting the mark she had started. She watched Pharah throw her head back with a loud guttural cry, borderline animalistic. Hearing, watching and feeling Pharah vibrate made her insides clench and flutter. She gasped out a resounding cry as she felt herself pour out in a powerful orgasm that made her tighten and coil as she curled in on Pharah. She locked up, stiffening, holding her breath, mouth open, letting it wash over her like a ripple of lava and ecstasy. It took a full minute to unwind, falling back on the bed with a big sharp exhale. Pharah was nosing her nose when she returned from her high, eyes sparkling with admiration and love. Trying to even their breathing as the blood that rushed over their ears dissipated, they smiled softly at each other, eyes never leaving the others face.

                After a few minutes, Mercy began to pull off Pharah’s shirt from her sweaty back. She raised her chest up to have Pharah help remove the sweaty cardigan off of her; doing all this while Pharah was still inside her. Pharah moved as adeptly as she could, not wanting to separate them just yet. Even when they knew they had to, Pharah kept herself pressed in deep, loving the way Mercy fluttered around her member, feeling her body still twitch every once in a while. But the clothes were sticking to their sweaty bodies. Reluctantly, they parted momentarily to remove their clothes all together, moving as fast as their shaky limbs let them. Pharah breathed in deeply when she rejoined with her again, sliding in easily. Mercy wiggled playfully underneath her with a loving grin and Pharah smiled back at her.

                Mercy then reached up and gently caressed her face, stared at her eyes with a lip tuck and drew her in with a sigh, clutching her round the shoulders as Pharah began to move gently again. Pharah sighed in her ear in return; how she got so lucky with a woman so forgiving and loving she would never understand, but thanked the goddesses for this gift, this Mercy. “I love you,” she murmured. Mercy moved softly in her arms with a gentle slide of silk under them. “I love you, too.” Pharah then sharply pinned her hips and the smile faded fast from the pink mouth. “Ah!”

__________________________

               

Philicia was typing away rapidly at multiple screens, quickly shutting down the ones that blared red. Moira’s team had figured them out as suspected, but they had no clue where their foundation was. She was making especially sure of that. Earlier she had sent out drones in the forms of wasps, scouting, spying and reading info that was transferred in real time back to Philicia. The information she found was deplorable, she knew Ana wouldn’t like it. But measures had to be taken. And she wasn’t wasting anymore time.

__________________________

 

                Pharah was quick to move, letting go momentarily, she pinned Mercy’s legs to her chest and pushed inside her with an agonizing twitch. She bit her lower lip to control herself. Inserted deep inside, she leaned down and supporting herself up with her arms she began to thrust long and deep, curling in her stomach, rolling in her hips, stroking deep and upwards.

                Mercy keened under her breath. Gripping Pharah’s face close, panting in each other’s mouths, occasionally kissing only withdrawing to moan out loud. Pharah lived for the sounds she made. Loved the way they were erratic depending on how Pharah moved, twisted and stroked.

                Mercy gripped her waist, feeling the muscles underneath tense with each forward movement. She rocked them both and Mercy mewled, hands sliding to Pharah’s exposed backside, clawing it as she squeezed the tight muscles bunching underneath. Pharah rumbled low in her chest, almost sounding like a growl. Mercy responded by clenching down on her tightly in turn making Pharah groan in her throat. Mercy held on as Pharah began to thrust harder and deeper almost taking Mercy’s breath.

                Pharah smelled of decadent sweetness, pungent and delicious. Mercy found herself dragging her face down, kissing her desperately, tongue rolling and sucking. Pharah hummed in laughter and reciprocated. She then pinned her down with her weight, squishing Mercy’s thighs to either side of her breasts. Mercy held on for the wild ride as Pharah thrust harder, lifting her hips and dropping them, legs straightened as if doing push ups on the bed. They bounced and chuckled in between breathless gasps. She moaned in Mercy’s mouth as the woman clenched her muscles tighter and gripped her backside to keep going.

                Mercy’s mouth was open as her eyes rolled back. Pharah’s muscles bunched in tight tension. She sucked her bottom lip in preparation for her orgasm, but Mercy beat her to it. Mercy clenched and fluttered around her, moaning and sucking in her breath when she arched, moving Pharah with her, gripping her hard. Pharah watched her lover ride it out, gently coaxing a few more body shakes as Pharah slowly slid in and out. Gentle squishing sounds amidst their heavy breathing were heard and Pharah looked down between their legs where they were connected. She breathed out a long sigh in happiness, a sly smile on her lips. Mercy breathlessly stared up at her and chuckled, amused at Pharah’s face.

                 Pharah let go of her legs and Mercy slid them down past her hips and settled agaisnt Pharah’s thighs. The proud soldier still propped herself up above her, sweat beading her skin, trailing down to her chin. Mercy tentatively reached up and opening her mouth to Pharah’s jaw she licked upside her temple and Pharah quivered, squeezing her abdomen. Mercy kissed to her ear and with a devilish grin she whispered. "Finish me."

                Pharah’s eyes widened. Just like in her room that time. Running her hands under Mercy’s hips she lifted the woman and pulling out she placed Mercy on her side, lifting her thick thigh. Mercy giggled in surprise and then gave a loud moan when Pharah entered her from behind; lying on her side pressed up agaisnt her.

___________________________

 

                Widow was watching from the shadows, the Widow’s Kiss drawn and ready. Her fingers poised and steady on the trigger. Her visor was pulled down, eyeing every single person that walked through the market. The high bustling business was a good cover up she had to admit, but it wasn’t good enough for her targets. She watched a man closely, weaving through the crowd in a hurry, almost knocking a woman carrying herbs in a basket on her head. He caught up to the kid at a corner and quickly picked him up in relief. Nothing there. Another woman was talking to a ring of women and she zoomed in to listen. Philicia had encoded a translation device in her ear piece, allowing her to ‘eavesdrop’ into conversations she zeroed in on. Nothing there, either. She squinted when she zeroed in on a building through a window. “ _Vous viola_ ,” she hummed to herself.

__________________________

               

                Shoving in hard and shallowly Pharah was thrusting harder, lifting Mercy’s leg up, gripping her behind the knee. Mercy mewled and gasped. Pharah’s other hand gripped one of blonde’s breasts under her ribs and squeezed as support. Pharah hid her face in the crook of Mercy’s shoulders and jaw, licking and huffing on the wet skin making the woman’s skin rise in goosebumps. Mercy curled her toes and keened loudly, breasts swaying as Pharah pushed her pelvis against her, skin slapping on skin. Mercy being playful, and nimble, straightened the leg Pharah held onto like a ballerina. Her lover gave a throaty long drawl of a groan in appreciation as this opened her up more for better access. She gripped the thigh, locking it with her arm and rammed her pelvis upwards harder. Mercy was soaking wet that Pharah had no problem pushing in and out relentlessly. Mercy moaned, turning into a strangled gurgle. Pharah raised her arm that was clutching her waist and wrapped it around her throat instead, pulling her head back.

                Pharah panted into her hair, teeth tugging Mercy’s ear making the woman arch backwards into her. Pharah quickly slowed down to enjoy her, pushing up agaisnt her, rolling her hips slowly, watching the body tremble and the leg came back down weakly as Mercy whimpered loudly, helplessly. Pharah lovingly kissed the kneecap, nibbling around her muscle. She then lowered her leg as well, letting them close, still deeply inserted, and leisurely pushing in deep. She kissed Mercy along the jawline and rolled her onto her stomach on the bed with a throaty hum, whispering she loved her. She leaned back on her heels; pelvis pressed to Mercy’s backside, eyes on Mercy’s delicious round rump, her member straining hard to stop leaking. Her mouth watered and without hesitation, immediately latched onto it.

                Mercy jumped in surprise, not expecting it. Hearing Pharah pant hotly got her excited, and now that she was eating her out, all her insides went to mush she couldn't function. Her body wriggled, squirming as shivers racked up the base of her spine. She moaned into the sheets, fingers desperately clutching the fabric. Her hips were lifting on their own accord, they had memories imprinted on them and they ached for Pharah.  She moaned their pleas, but Pharah didn't have anything on hand. Biting her lip, hoping it was okay with Mercy, she pushed a finger gently inside and the hips jerked. "Fuck!"

                Pharah’s heart quickened and her member strained, red and standing to attention. She let her bottom lip drip into the slit and she pushed further each time. She panted now, her member pulling her forward, doing nothing to stop it. She gripped the hips and pushed on the puckered flesh. She hesitated and with three quick jogs of her hips, she pushed the tip in. Mercy groaned loudly as she squeezed around her. Pharah gasped and held still, shaft throbbing, half inserted half out, the ugly veins she didn't like looking at made her look away instead to Mercy’s beautiful arching spine. She waited until Mercy stopped squeezing, relaxing her by kissing her shoulder and reaching underneath to gently massage her swollen clit. She moaned into the shoulder, nibbling her ear, making Mercy giggle and huff in want.

                "In I go..." Pharah murmured. Mercy nodded and spread her thighs. She pressed the side of her face into the mattress and with both hands, reached behind, spreading her hole for Pharah. Pharah felt the stab of shivers as Mercy readily presented herself to her.

                _Goddesses, she loved this woman._ Kissing the knuckles of the hands, she fisted her member and slid it up and down along Mercy’s dripping pussy, lubricating it. She then rolled the tip up into the other opening and pushed it in. Her eyes rolled back as she pressed in deeper, huffing as the pressure squeezed her deliciously. "Oh, god..." she breathed out shakily when she was in to the hilt. _She could never get tired of this_. Pharah gripped the hips and squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh wow. Oh, goddesses._ _Ohhhhh-mm!_ She almost came with just that. She tried to let it fade off, but Mercy had begun to pump herself up and down it, slowly at first, easing her in. This woman knew how to rouse her right.

                "Baby," Pharah whimpered. "I'm really close. Don't! Hah!" She cried out and froze with a grunt, clenching her jaw and squeezing her hips tightly agaisnt Mercy’s backside. "Ohhh, hell..." she exhaled shakily. Pharah thrusted two more times to quickly push past her orgasm, stiffening her thighs and abdomen, tucking in her chin. She bit her lower lip and quivered as it subsided. Then she lifted her head and grinned. "You'll pay for that!"

______________________________

 

                Abaraij was walking through the crowd, collecting flowers that were gifted to her by flower vendors she passed. Thanking them with bright smiles, she weaved through running children and loud salesmen trying to get her attention. Chuckling, she made it to a long building and let herself inside. She made it to the next room where she had several holographic screens up. One screen caught her attention in particular. It was blinking to get her attention and she stared wide eyed. Her security was strewn across on the security footage. All twelve men dead. The other screens one by one blinked and in turn were replaced with a slow spinning, purple hexagon skull. Dread crawled up her skin, her heart beat so fast in her ears. She could barely move, but managed to find her voice. “RUN!” she screamed. Then she was silenced as a bullet went clean through her temple. She stood a few seconds, life gone from her eyes as she slowly began to crumble to the ground, red blossoming from the exit wound.

                Widow looked up sharply from her scope when the back door banged open and someone took off on foot. She clenched her jaw. Her grappling hook shot out, sending her sailing over the building, landing onto the next available ledge. She crouched low, eyes searching below, watching any erratic movement. Clattering of tin roofs caught her attention to the left and she was airborne again. She loved to hunt as well, they couldn’t escape. There was no way out.      

_________________________________

 

                Mercy squealed in delight as a loud smack resounded in the thick air of sex. Pharah was grinning as she grabbed her arms and tied her wrists with a shirt. She stuffed Mercy’s underwear into her mouth even as she playfully protested. Giving her bottom another loud smack Pharah began to thrust into her hard. Mercy’s heated yet muffled moans drove Pharah crazy. She loved it. She couldn't think of a better sound. Some of them were muffled screams when Pharah rose to her toes, stretching herself over the woman’s back, hands at either side of her head. Pharah huffed into her ear, cooing delicious words making Mercy either nod or hum her response, the sounds of their slapping skins far behind them. Pharah kissed her ear and nibbled her shoulder. Then she lifted herself up and drew back until she was resting on her shin and raised the other knee, twisting inside Mercy who squealed, angling her hips.

                Pharah raised her palm and smacked her hard on the ass, loving the way it jiggled. Mercy bit down hard and thanked the underwear in her jaw. Pharah was practically drooling. This bountiful beautiful ass was hers; pink, red and peachy white. She smacked her again on a different cheek and Mercy screamed again, huffing. Pharah in mid thrusts rubbed the swollen parts gently, squeezing. Mercy hummed appreciatively, but it was short lived as Pharah struck her again.

                After a minute of thrusting in one position, Mercy was grabbed by her elbows and lifted to lie on her side. Pharah lifted her own thigh and pressed in between Mercy’s, gently pushing back in. She began to leisurely thrust back and forth, to the rhythm of their breathing. Pharah reached over and removed the made-gag out of Mercy’s mouth.

                "You alright, baby?"

                Mercy nodded and closed her eyes with a slight smile. Pharah then removed her bounded wrists and let them free. Pharah still kept at a leisurely pace, admiring Mercy’s curves and the way her eyes fluttered every few seconds, softly keening under her breath. She opened her eyes slowly to stare at Pharah as the woman gently gripped her by the hip and thigh. Her hand slid over Pharah’s, caressing the knuckle, stroking the war hardened fingers, so refined for battle, but softened for her touch. She hummed and rolled her head back, Pharah’s motions swaying her breasts lightly. Pharah bit her lower lip, restraining herself from going faster. This was amazing too. Just enjoying the sensations gently wafting over her, adoring the soft sighs her beloved gave in contentment. Watching the woman she loved breathe and slowly run her feather light fingertips up Pharah’s forearms making her shiver. Pharah rolled her head back and sighed as her hips kept moving. Suddenly the ache was arching and Pharah groaned heavily almost a growl inside her throat.

                A tiny gasp and a light "Pharah" made her open her eyes and look back down. Mercy’s hands were clamped on her wrists and Pharah grinned when the arousal was a near stab.

                "Pull back," Pharah ordered. Mercy bit her lower lip and obeyed. She pulled on Pharah’s wrists and lay back on the bed, difficult to do when Pharah herself pulled back as well in separate directions.

                Pharah pushed her hips forward, tugging Mercy and rolled her hips to and fro faster.

                "Pharah!" Mercy keened loudly, trying to keep quiet, failing without resolve. Her grip loosened, but Pharah shook her head.

                "Hold on, baby."

                Mercy wailed as Pharah thrusted harder, skins clapping, sweat beading on their foreheads. Pharah huffed as she struggled to keep rhythm; her hips were bucking erratically, jostling Mercy until the woman spread her thighs. Pharah abruptly released Mercy’s grip, letting her fall back on the bed with a flourish like a falling angel. Without stopping she leaned forward and her hands went to Mercy’s throat, careful not to tighten too much on her wind pipe. The woman moaned louder as Pharah’s hips moved faster yet, shaking the bed. Pharah dipped in and kissed Mercy on the forehead. Again whispering to her mid breaths how amazing she was.

                Mercy’s eyes fluttered, arching her hips upwards to feel Pharah’s raw power. She delivered. Mercy felt it thicken with each thrust, stretching her and hitting her walls. The powerful woman kept relentlessly pounding away at her, hips thrusting wildly. Her reddened shiny member sliding in and out so fast she felt she could burn up. The sloshing of their sexes made it so much hotter that Mercy was growing dizzy with euphoria. She was going to have bruises again, but she didn’t care. Never cared. She loved it when Pharah would mark her. Her cries were getting louder she could feel it raw in her throat.

                Pharah quickly let go of her throat and instead spread her thighs more, hiking them up around her. She dropped onto Mercy, careful not to squish her. Mercy loved the weight, the press of such muscles, boring her into the mattress that shook as Pharah urgently pounded into her. She wrapped her arms under the creamy body and kept moving, breath harsh and fast, panting and huffing. “Oh, fuck, baby…” Pharah was becoming thicker and Mercy twitched, squeezing her inner muscles, even trying to keep her deep inside when Pharah was frantically thrusting.

                “Come for me,” Mercy managed to utter under loud mewls of pleasure. Pharah wanted to laugh, tell her that she has several times already, but that familiar pinprick of ice and heat were sharply closing in and she wanted so much to release inside Mercy. The woman who wanted to have a baby with her; the love of her life. The muscles deep in her core twitched, and started to spasm, kept building, coiling tighter and tighter. She huffed so fast she feared passing out. She tried to focus but that was lost from the beginning. Mercy was pulsing around her erratically and finally she clenched down hard. Pharah heard her give a muffled, broken cry as the woman came. With her mind foggy, she couldn’t really hear her, except her own hard beating heart in her own head.

                Pharah’s muscles all bunched up, tensed and she froze as she felt it spark in her head and immediately rush through her body like a lightning bolt. Heat poured forth what seemed like her soul, filling her limbs in waves of pleasurable hot and electric sensations. She shuddered and cried out her own orgasm, almost clamping her mouth on Mercy’s shoulder, but managed to turn her head to bite the sheets instead, growling loudly.

                Mercy was shaking and twitching underneath her in short spasms, her body quaking while she gasped and breathed fast, trying to calm her racing heart. Pharah was in the same boat, shivering and felt herself twitching inside Mercy’s pulsing muscles. She was so light headed she didn’t realize she had let her weight drop on Mercy, surely crushing her. The chest rising and falling rapidly underneath her assured her Mercy was still going strong. Crushed rose petal aroma filled her senses and helped calm her down.

                It took several minutes to come to their senses, but neither moved or said anything. The sounds of their regained breathing, and occasional shudders that made Mercy hum while her body jerked from an errand spasm was all they focused on. Pharah could barely lift her head, more rather she didn’t want to. She was comfortable here, inside Mercy. She felt safe, loved and bounded by sweet ribbons of trust. Mercy was the first one to make a move. Her arms slowly slid across her back, trailing fingertips up her spine, helping her into a drowsy calm. She knew it. Mercy was forever strong, she could chuckle. Apparently she hadn’t finished her. Nevertheless she uttered almost in slurred speech, lazily spitting out a red petal. “Happy Valentine’s day, my love.”

_________________________

               

                Widow bounced from rooftop to rooftop, eyes on her prey. No matter where he turned she was in step behind him. He was running panicked, tripping over pails and woodpiles, slowing him down, but he was up again, sprinting as if his life depended on it. Widow squatted on a ledge from up high and eagle eyed his next move. The narrow path he was moving in had him shoving people out of the way. She could hardly hear him, but he was there. She leapt off the ledge, using the grappler to keep hidden. Landing inside an alley, she waited, rifle ready. As soon as he came in to view, looking behind himself he immediately saw her and ducked. The bullet fired over his back with a loud crack. He dodged, scrambling back out. The look of panic on his face was too delicious to let go. She hissed under her breath and ran after him, long limbs carrying her swiftly. He was out of sight this time, but not for long, he left a noisy trail of people who had been pushed down. She opted for the rooftops again. _It had been so close!_ Growling in her throat, she gave chase. He was moving towards the villa. She couldn't let him get near. The children he had put in danger rang a bell in her head. As annoying as they were, she would never harm a child or see one come to harm. Widow stood up and gave an amused grin as he tried to run into the sun's glare. _Clever little weasel._ She lowered her visor and raised Widows Kiss. Supporting the butt against her shoulder, she stilled her breath and her heart, everything moving slow motion, eyes zeroing in. She saw the outline of his body in red. Yellow eyes glared, how dare he think he could get away.

                Suddenly her aim was interrupted as she fired. Snarling, she swung her head to the left. The people were throwing fruit at her. She had wounded him, now thanks to these buffoons, he had to suffer and die off somewhere. Instead of dealing with the civilians, she leapt off the building and swung away from them. She was not to involve civilians, those were her orders.

                Luckily for him she had slowed him down enough to track his scent. She caught sight of him soon enough, still running and dodging into small places he thought she couldn't see him in. She walked now. No matter how quick and clever he was being she was directly behind him, and he sensed that. His panic was clear on his face along with the twinge of pain. He grabbed at his bleeding shoulder, and stopped still a second to catch his breath, eyes everywhere, hidden in shadow. He leapt to climb a stone bridge. He yelped suddenly when a shot clipped him in the side. He tumbled forward and clutching his wounded stomach, he ran, stumbling and gasping for breath.

                Widow stopped chasing him now. She stood watching as he made it past the gates. She raised the Widows Kiss and aimed at his back yet again. Hesitating a moment when he was out of sight, she tapped her ear piece. "He's been tagged." She then nodded at the next instructions. Sighing, she reluctantly lowered her rifle and waited a few seconds. Then she leapt down into the ravine.

__________________________

               

                Peter made it inside the barn, scaring the donkeys and horses. He coughed and grimaced in pain, clutching his side as he collapsed onto hay. He had lost his communicator; he hadn't been able to contact anyone that Abaraij had been killed. He assumed she was. Everything had been silent after a shot. With a crack of thunder and the heavy pelting of rain on the barn’s roof, he began crying. The consequences were catching up to him. They had offered him so much money; money for his family. He had tried to justify that everything he did was for his family. He had to warn them at least. He gathered his strength and climbed back to his feet, albeit with a lot of shouting in pain and wheezing.

                Clutching his side, he began to hobble towards the villa. Eyes lighting up when he was coming close when suddenly he fell to his knees, blood running down his left leg onto wet dirt. He huffed and swayed. Arms scooped him up, or was it an angel taking him now? Whatever it was, he was sure his family would be safe with the money he made for them. He closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

                His beautiful family of smiling boys and a bossy little girl. He loved them all. Loved them…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercypharahmercy
> 
> *eyes cross*
> 
> i need a drink


	35. Close to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philicia is working hard to achieve Ana's goals, even when no one else sees it.  
> meanwhile our girls were sent on an early honeymoon. But Pharah didnt say yes yet tho right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another explicit chapter ;)

                Arelia had heard half the argument. It was dreary outside, but the atmosphere seemed worse inside. She stayed hidden from sight, their voices carrying through the empty hallway down from the control room. Someone had been killed. It sounded like an execution. Arelia shivered. She knew it wasn’t her _Great Umi_. When Mercy had been briefly taken, everyone had panicked, hasty decisions being made left and right. Arelia didn’t feel they had enough to go by. Ever since this Philicia arrived the air has been tense with apprehension, like anything could snap and set off a bomb.

                “I told you what would happen,” she heard Philicia say. “You agreed with me and now you’ve gone and changed your mind. It doesn’t work that way. I warned you. I kept reminding you. This is where it’s fallen.”

                “Keep your voice down,” Ana hissed.

                “You kept pushing me away, saying you had the situation, now look where you’ve taken them! You’ve lost control and now two of them are dead!”

                The words rang loud. _Two dead?_ Arelia decided now was a good time to back away. Her feet remained frozen where she stood with her hand on the wall, still listening.

                “You said you were protecting this family-“

                “I am doing what-“

                “You were at gunpoint, _Vieja_!” Philicia interrupted her, voice getting loud. “You’re going to say you had the situation under control. Look what I did in two days what you couldn’t achieve in months!”

                Ana was quiet; there was a huff of a defeated sigh seconds later.

                Philicia turned to look at a monitor that had Arelia just barely 10 feet away from their conversation. Her eyes widened, and then her expression softened. She closed her eyes to settle down. Opening them she then glared at Ana. “You’re not the only one who needs to protect something.” With that she marched past Ana who was also looking at the monitor.

                Arelia noticed the silence. She started backing up and stepped onto a metal clad boot. Spinning around, she stumbled back when she was looking at Widow’s midsection. She jerked her head up to look at the tall woman. Widow only stared down at her without any expression, coolly raising her eyes when she detected Ana. The matriarch stopped at seeing Widow, still dripping from the rain. Ana quickly ushered Arelia to her side, wrapping an arm around her protectively. Widow then slowly turned and walked away to disappear into the unlit hallway.

                Arelia didn’t know what to think. She wanted to ask, but at the same time felt it wouldn’t be right to. She returned Ana’s hug as the woman bent over to hold her closer. _Was she crying?_ Arelia didn’t know why, but she started crying too, clutching the old woman’s clothes.

                Reinhardt walked in a minute later, saw them and his shoulders drooped when Ana made eye contact with him. He slowly shook his head at her, taking off his soaked cloak. He knelt on one knee and Arelia threw herself into his arms. He lifted her up and along with Ana, walked off into the lit hallway towards their secured rooms.

                Philicia stared at the monitor in front of her, codes flitting about. They were trying to track her. She moved a foot closer, blue eyes switching to a narrowing purple hue, glowing bright. Pearly whites flashed. “Not so fast, old lady.” She knew Moira was on her trail, angered that Sombra had directed her in a wide circle. Sombra knew she was setting up a trap - bait. She wanted Moira to find it, to lure the cocky bitch out. “Come get it,” she hissed. A spot on the grid blinked.

____________________

 

                Mercy slowly roused awake by lithe strong fingers ever so gently sliding up and down between her folds under the thin sheets. She heard the slick soft sounds. Felt her hips shift on their own, her fists curling as she came to consciousness. Hitching a breath, her eyes fluttered open to find Pharah staring down at her, propped up one elbow.

                "There you are," the woman hummed with a slight crooked grin. Mercy stared up at her. "What are you...?" She trailed off, her hand landed on the wrist that was slowly still working away softly.

                "You woke up after five minutes," Pharah mused faintly, the grin never leaving her face. Mercy smiled back, tilting her head for Pharah to kiss her. Pharah drew in and the two fingers pushed a little harder, making Mercy moan inside her mouth. Pharah was drawn to her outstretched neck and kissed her porcelain skin already marked by her. She loved to feel the vibrations of Mercy’s moans and cries under her tongue and lips. It sent thrills up her spine, shocked her senses, always arousing her more. Especially the way Mercy cooed in her ear making the moans escape onto her neck in turn.

                Mercy raised one knee for better access and Pharah used three strong fingers to slide up her length of slippery folds before slipping them below the hood of her clit. Mercy jerked once with a whimper-like moan, her breathing taking on an urgent rhythm. Pharah met her mouth again; leisurely kissing her, rolling the tip of her tongue under her top lip. The hips pressed upwards into the fingers, urging her, if not assuring her that she was close. Mercy came softly with a small hitched breath she held for a few seconds. Her hand stilled Pharah’s slow moving digits. Eyes locking as she trembled, thighs clamped around the hand.

                Pharah glanced down where her fingers disappeared. She also loved the way Mercy’s core trembled with each jerk of her hips, the way she could feel her clit pulse from overstimulation. Mercy had been fairly quiet, but her breathing was heavy as she came down from her high.  After a moment, the thighs slowly released her hand and Pharah pulled away with a gentle smile, biting her lower lip. This left her wanting so much more. With a glint of mischievousness in her eyes, Mercy pushed on Pharah’s shoulders and made her lie flat on the bed.

                "I suppose I should return the favor." She teased with a smirk. She didn't have to look. Mercy already knew Pharah sported morning wood, heavy with arousal. Mercy knew Pharah mostly waited for it to subside on its own, but she had counted on it not doing just that. When she blindly reached down for it, Pharah’s eyes glazed over as Mercy touched the shaft gently in her grip, already having so much effect. It throbbed and she felt its rock hard muscle pulsing. Pharah squeezed her thighs and stomach, trying to remain calm.

                Mercy loved the way it felt, knowing she had gotten her this painfully hard that any moment Pharah would beg. And, oh how she loved it when she begged. Pharah wet her lips with her tongue, tucking in her bottom lip, watching her, eyes round and hopeful like a puppy. Mercy began to slowly pull her hand up and down it; sliding her thumb over her slit already messy with drooling pre-cum. Pharah was ever so ready.

                Pharah let out a huff of breath, eyes on Mercy’s lips, her own lips parted. When Mercy smiled her eyes flicked upwards. "You're just playing..." She managed to utter.

                Mercy chuckled lowly in her throat. "Five minutes..." she said with a devilish smile. Pharah's eyes and body protested, but she didn't say a word other than hitch a breath whenever Mercy would squeeze. "Can you handle it?"

                Pharah almost grinned, but a twist from Mercy’s grip had her clench her jaw, a guttural groan escaping. She had woken up with Mercy’s ass pressed up against her and she had trailed fingers across milky flesh. She had woken her up touching her, hoping to rouse her into orgasm. Now here she lay at her mercy. And she knew the woman loved it. Pharah pressed her head onto the bed sheets, eyes closed. She heard Mercy’s sigh, loving what she was doing to her. Pharah loved her touch more than anything. Lithe fingers coiled, tugging up and down slowly, but firmly, nails catching on the underside of the head ever so gently. For being circumcised, she was told she was impressive. Her thoughts about that were elsewhere. Mercy whispered her name softly. Pharah opened her eyes slowly. The blue eyes staring back made her tense up and her hips almost lifted off the bed. She reached up to stroke away random strands of hair from her angelic face and gently tugged her head down to meet her mouth. They stayed that way a few seconds and when Mercy pulled away slowly, Pharah blinked her eyes open. Suddenly purple eyes were staring back at her, a darker complexion with a playful grin and Pharah snapped to attention with a jerk.

                Mercy held back in surprise. "Ah! Did I pull too hard?"

                Pharah’s heart was pounding; she blinked rapidly to gather her wits and sat up cautiously.

                "Darling?" Mercy quickly reached to grab a glass of water, bringing it to her mouth. "Here, drink something."

                Pharah graciously accepted, giving it back with a nod. After a few inhales, she then grinned at Mercy. "Speaking of thirsty..."

                Mercy gave her a quizzical glance with an arched eyebrow.

______________________

                “How long have you been up?” The words drawled closer with each prominent step. Philicia opened her eyes to find Widow standing a foot away, looking down at her. Philicia huffed turning her chair away. Widow yanked it back leaning forward, her hands gripping the chair handles tightly as she glared. Philicia returned it.

                The glare faded and Philicia leaned closer to Widow, tilting her head upwards. “If you care so much then put me to sleep,” she retorted with a smirk. She saw the hesitation in the yellow eyes and she chuckled, pulling away. “Forget it. Your keeper wouldn’t allow it would she?” She pushed past Widow, but cold hands grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall. Widow, silently sneering at her, pressed up against the woman. Sombra grinned up at her. “Aw, did you miss me?”

                “Nobody is my keeper,” Widow hissed. Sombra arched an eyebrow with a glint in her eye.

_________________________

 

                Pharah lay back on the bed, spread out her hair over her head onto the sheets. She looked over at the blonde and motioned to her mouth. Mercy stared a second and then her own body willed her forward. Breath shaky and fingers trembling as she nervously slung a thigh over Pharah’s torso to straddle her head. She wasn’t entirely sure this was safe. She was sure she could suffocate the woman this way. Pharah slid her hands up and down her thighs reassuringly. "It's okay. You're fine."

                "But… will you be?"

                A wild grin was the response back. Pharah then raised her head to fill in the gap between them and Mercy jerked from the abruptness. Pharah went slowly, roaming her tongue up the slits and licked her way up the throbbing lips. Easing the woman to relax, she went to kissing the inside of her thighs, hands sliding up and down the small of her back and her hip. Mercy tried to use her thighs to hold herself upright. But when Pharah’s strong hands slid up her back and pulled her downward she knew she wasn't going to last long. Her tongue was magic. That long muscle swirled on her clit so adamantly she jerked so many times, being too sensitive, and her body trying to get away. Pharah held her, reading her body language she slowed down. She moved up and down languidly, gently lapping in long strokes.

                Mercy felt the shiver spiral in zaps up her spine and core. Before long she was breathing heavy, eyes half closing when Pharah gradually intensified the strokes, harder each time. Focusing on how Pharah’s tongue kept pushing into her swollen folds greeted by silky soft wetness, she huffed, her mouth opening slightly with her gasps. Her eyes closed as she focused and when Pharah hummed agaisnt her, Mercy found herself lurching forward onto the bed. She caught herself reflexively with one arm while the other hand tugged at Pharah s hair, not sure whether to slow her down or find another anchor. Pharah slid in deep and swirled her tongue, pulling in and out, twisting this way and that. Mercy found herself churning her hips without realizing. She gripped Pharah's scalp, nails digging in, tugging her closer if anything. Pharah dove in and curled her tongue upwards, fighting the other muscles that were pushing to squeeze her out.

                "Oh fuck! Pharah!" Mercy’s voice quivered, helped by the tremors starting to rise. "Oh gods, Pharah..." her thoughts trailed off into a squeak as she felt Pharah grip her harder against her as she dove inside again, twisting and curling her tongue. She swayed Mercy to and fro when the woman had stopped moving her hips, coaxing her to do more.

                Mercy had frozen amidst the action. Her mind was mush. The sounds of heavy slurping and sucking made her dizzy. She huffed as the tongue and lips sucked on one of her lips, using teeth to gently nibble, making her hips twitch. The spark igniting in her belly was flowering into full bloom rapidly. The lavish warmth started to spiral outwards in waves. Chasing them, Mercy caved onto the bed, letting her hips rise up and down on the hot mouth. She gasped, churning the sheets in her fist, mewling and giving sharp hitches of her breath.

                "Pharah... Pharah...ohhhh Pharah…” So close was she that she was going to go crazy if it didn’t happen. Just then Pharah began to flick the tip of her tongue rapidly on her clit, directly underneath and she finally erupted. It began as a low whimper that grew into a shout, shrieking into the bedsheets that she clutched in a fist, biting it hard. Her body tensed up exactly at the same time. The muscles bunched up and her body quaked so hard it was almost painful. The cry abruptly stopped to loud whimpers as she shook, pulling her sopping wet pussy from the magic mouth, rising up on her knees.

                Pharah held onto the raised quivering hips above her head, breathing hard. She licked her lips and hummed in appreciation. "That’s my girl."

                Mercy murmured something incoherent along with shaky limbs.

                "Ready for me?" Pharah whispered as she pulled away from under her. She sat on her heels and scooting closer, placed herself under Mercy’s occasionally quivering hips. She got in as close as she could, resting back on her heels. Gently grasping Mercy’s hips, she pulled the woman to sit on her lap upright, adjusting herself so her member lay low, curving up past Mercy’s lovely pussy as Pharah pulled her to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her waist and shoulder.

                "See? You did so good, baby. You liked it didn't you?" she asked carefully in her ear. Mercy giggled amidst her heavy breathing. She gave a slight nod and a barely audible reply, resting back on Pharah’s shoulder.

                Pharah proceeded to kiss her shoulder, up her neck and jawline, nibbling her earlobe gently. Mercy could feel Pharah’s throbbing hot member pulsing against her lips. She slowly began to move her hips, pushing her pelvis back and forth, using her own lubricant to get her ready. _As if that was even needed._ Pharah groaned in her throat at the motions, jaw going slack as her eyes fluttered. She squeezed Mercy closer to her, grinding her hips from behind.

                Mercy reached down in front of herself and pressed her thumb against the head’s slit, pushing down. It was so hard the head was an angry red. She could see the veins bulging and Mercy pulled it towards her, aimed up at her. Using her hips to slide it up and down along her clit, she could almost sandwich it between her folds. Both groaned low at the action, biting something. Mercy looked over at Pharah's half closed eyes; faraway look. Her other hand slid up to cup her face under the jaw, stroking her cheek as she stroked Pharah’s member with the other hand. Pharah sighed heavily; hiding her face in Mercy’s roused locks. Mercy lifted her hips, the delightful tingling inside her core starting into an overpowering throb, now grinding alongside Pharah’s length.

                Pharah’s thighs tensed, and she whined, eyebrows drawing up. She had no words. She was going to cum, but where? After Mercy’s ministrations she couldn’t hold on anymore. She went to have it turned down so it shot at the bed, but Mercy held it still and the eruption came before she was quick enough.

                Mercy felt her tense up, felt it ripple and thicken in her hand. Pharah had groaned and reached over to grab at it. Mercy gave it a few more pumps and Pharah clenched her jaw tight, holding her breath. She felt the sharp pulse, and before she knew it the semi translucent substance coated her stomach up her breast line, nearly touching her lips. Mercy huffed in a sharp chuckle. _Impressive reach!_ It kept going three more times, Pharah groaning behind her and making little hissing sounds, arms squeezing her tight. The other spurts became less great in thickness and eventually slowed down to a slow dribble from the pulsing head. Pharah then bucked upwards with her hips, using powerful leg muscles to lift them, pushing all she had, and moaning into her hair.

                "Oh, my..." Mercy swallowed hard, staring at her chest and stomach lined with the gooey substance. Very strong loads. _She could hold this much inside?_ She had it gripped tight, squeezing up and down to get all of it out, feeling it twitch and pulse under the muscle. Small amounts leaking as she kept going. Pharah whined and then popped out of her reverie.

                "Fuck! I'm so sorry, baby! I couldn't... I mean, I didn’t... I'm sorry..." She trailed off when Mercy kissed her full on the mouth, she felt Pharah twitch under her. She smiled sweetly. "Let's go get cleaned up shall we?"

______________________

               

                Reinhardt sat on the large floor bed, leaning back against the wall. He had broken the bed after a romp. The beds were only of sturdy wood to his dismay. Ana had laughed into the night about it. He patted the mattress now with fond memories. He had been visiting Ana here for the past few years when she called for him. And sometimes he showed up without being called, just knowing by heart she'd be here. It's been a few months in between when they would see each other. He cherished every moment. Even now that she was at her desk looking through records. He had brewed her tea and set it in front of her to which she gratefully accepted. She then stood up and his eye followed her when she paced. Clearly she was upset and he wanted to help. He scratched the back of his neck, clearing his throat.

                "I've been thinking,” he paused a moment, watching her. “This is a beautiful village."

                "Mhmm," Ana replied without looking at him, eye on a map on the wall.

                "Lots of space… and it's fairly quiet."

                "Hmm," Ana hummed letting him know she was listening, a finger on her chin.

                He chuckled and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. "Would be a great place to finally retire…"

                At that Ana chuckled. "You mean for good? Reinhardt, you and I both know we can't stop." She made a circle with a red pen on a location near the sea on the map.

                "We can. Together." Reinhardt rumbled softly. Ana slowly put down the pen and turned to look at him. "We have always been together. Our missions aren't the same, but we do our best to provide for those who need us." He smiled gently at her. "My greatest mission in life is to be happy. Die an old man, happy." He lifted a hand to her, palm up. Ana chuckled and took it. His large thumb rolled over her palm softly as he spoke. "I want you _above all_ to be happy."

                Ana sighed and allowed him to pull her onto his lap. There he enclosed her in his arms, hugging her warmly. She had to admit however, she was most content in the big lugs arms. Tracing a finger along his bicep, he hummed in his throat; a rumble that gave her goosebumps.

                "Happiness," she murmured. She looked up into his face and he drew them back, laying them both down onto the bed. He kissed the top of her head, humming an old tune of days past. She settled against him, at peace hearing his heartbeat.

                "I will," she said softly. At that he abruptly jolted up, almost covering her when he loomed over her. "Is that right?"

                She chuckled and patted his cheek. He guffawed loudly and dropping back onto the bed, he rolled her on top of him, making her laugh out loud. “I will do everything in my power to help your happiness. We will win this fight. Together.” She shushed him as she kissed him on the mouth. “Together then.”

_______________________

               

                The bath was prepared like it was intended. The perfumed bath bombs gave the water a lavender-gray opacity. Pharah slipped in first, settling in before helping Mercy step in, watching her slowly ease into the hot water. She hummed in appreciation as the heat pulled her in. They sat facing each other, the bath large enough to fit comfortably. Mercy had her hair up pinned in a bun in such a heart-warming memory, that made Pharah smile, vividly remembering that one time Mercy answered the phone in such a manner. Mercy saw her dazed look and smiled back. "What is it?"

                "How did I get so lucky?" Pharah murmured with a sigh to herself. Mercy exhaled a laugh through her nose. She moved closer, wading herself forward until they were face to face.

                "I find myself asking the same thing."

                Pharah looked into each eye, ever slightly shaking her head. "I'm serious," she said softly.

                "As am I..." Mercy nuzzled her nose, gently kissing the other woman’s pouting lips. “I don't know what took me so long to realize. Realize … that I always needed you." Lips tapped lips gently as they kept murmuring to each other.

                Pharah smiled in the kiss. "Trust me; I know damn well what you mean."

                 "I love you," Mercy whispered. Pharah swallowed hard and felt the smile start in her entire being. Her whole body was giddy with such a sweet feeling that she couldn't contain her complexion from blushing. She remembered this feeling so many times. But somehow she remembered it vividly when she was a preteen and had first met Mercy, a young woman in her late teens leaning over to bop her on the nose. She couldn't stop giggling to herself.

                Mercy seemed amused, too. Despite Pharah snickering after a love phrase, Pharah was too adorable blushing at the same time, trying to keep to herself. "I have to be honest. I've loved you since long ago."

                Mercy tilted her head. "As a kid you mean."

                Pharah chuckled again, scooping up bubbles and blowing them gently towards Mercy. Who then reached to catch them as if they were a blown kiss. Pharah settled in with a soft look on her face as she stared at one of the lit candles beside them.

                "I guess I was too young to act on it, but… I always found you so damn attractive."

                "Pharah,” Mercy said warningly. “Are you trying to tell me the first thing you noticed was my body?"

                "It was your eyes." Pharah said without missing a beat, turning to look at her.

                Mercy sat back with an arched eyebrow. "My eyes? Ordinary blue eyes on a Caucasian woman?"

                "Ordinary? Not at all." Pharah licked her lips. "Your eyes have a sparkle, especially when you’re invested in something, such as your career. You find joy and attribution in your job. Your eyes convey that. It's like... looking across the ocean on a clear blue sky with the water reflecting the sky and the sun glinting on its surface. Like twinkling stars. It's mesmerizing to witness. And below it, so much depth that can't be discovered just by watching the waves." Pharah popped a big bubble. "I wanted to discover so much more than just the surface. I wanted to get to know you." Pharah was moving closer by the word until she was facing her directly, staring into her eyes. Mercy cast them away, suddenly shy. Pharah tilted her chin up. "Like stars..." she whispered as she dipped her head down to kiss the lips. Gradually Mercy returned it, opening her lips to invite her in and Pharah indulged herself with an inhale. When she pulled away, she smiled softly. "And who knew heaven could kiss just like this..."

                Mercy hid her face in Pharah’s neck. Pharah continued. "Your body came afterwards and if I had been a coward I never would've experienced such bliss." Pharah toyed with her hair, rolling a lock around her finger. Then she grabbed a fistful and tugged her head back. Mercy’s eyes lit up and Pharah smirked down at her.

                "Blissful, my darling?"

                Mercy wet her lips. "Yes," she murmured breath caught in her throat.

                "You asked me if I was attracted to your body,” Pharah moved in closer to the side of her face. “How can I deny that? Later in life… looking at you the way you look at me? It was only a matter of time until I noticed..." With a smirk, Pharah sat back against the tub. Mercy was quiet a few more seconds, slowly licking her lips and this time Pharah was the one to stiffen.

                “Oh, I know you noticed…” Mercy’s eyes fell on Pharah’s lips. She moved forward through the milky water yet again, a sly smile adorning her lips. Pharah watched her approach, curiously. When Mercy dipped lower into the water, her confusion grew. Her eyes then widened when Mercy disappeared under water and she felt lips on her member again. She jolted back in surprise with a cry, almost flailing, splashing water and suds.

                “Whoa! What the-! Mercy?!” Pharah tried to scramble free, but quickly settled down knowing she could drown the woman. She didn’t know what to hold, almost nearly grabbing at the head underwater. Her hands scrambled for an anchor, the sides of the tub would have to do since she almost grabbed at Mercy’s shiny upturned rear. Honestly, she shuddered in the delightful shock. Her hands slapped on the side of the tub, gripping it so hard her knuckles went white. She squeezed her eyes and pressed her chin to her chest, grunting as the water wavered slightly in between her legs. Her knees drew up sharply as Mercy moved, water crowning the blond head before she dipped back down to take her entire length.

                Pharah was aware that Mercy wanted to make her reach peak before she came up for air, so the woman’s next tactic had Pharah snap her head back. A loud breathy groan escaped her throat, into the steamy air. Her complexion darkened as she turned redder from heat and over-stimulation. The sensation spread warmth throughout her body, hotter than it already was. Her toes started to curl and she bunched up her muscles, gasping as her body prepared itself. Her hips lifted and her head drew back further, jaw clenched, pushing up into the quickening mouth. Just then the doorbell rang and she barely heard ‘room service’ as she erupted with a muffled grunt of an outcry.

                Mercy splashed up, hearing the doorbell. She turned to the open bathroom door, heaving a breath while pushing away sopping wet bangs. She was even more surprised when it was Pharah who shot out of the water, rivulets of soapy, sparkling water traveling down her body. Mercy didn’t have time to admire the glistening bronze skin as Pharah rapidly stepped out, only to trip and catch onto the towel bar. The person outside the door called again and Pharah stumbled on weak knees, almost dropping to the floor. Being light headed in this heat, amongst other things, she had to get out.

                Practically abandoning Mercy, Pharah swung on a bathrobe and yanked the front door open in a huff, taking in deep gulps of cool air coming from the hallway’s ac.

                “Is … everything alright, ma’am?” he asked with a squeak at seeing her dripping onto the carpet. She nodded with a wave of her hand, still trying to catch her breath. She gave a glance back towards where she heard Mercy exit the bath. _Damn woman nearly killed her_. When she returned her attention back to the young man, he presented a cart load of steaming food under aluminum covers and fruits of all imaginable sorts, desserts of a wide variety, and surprisingly more champagne. She gave him a look, aghast, _how the heck were they supposed to finish all that?_

                “I didn’t order anything…” She noticed he wasn’t listening, looking around her shoulder. She then realized without having to check that he had noticed Mercy. The woman had left the bath with a robe on, but hadn’t bothered to cinch it tight around her. At his blush and frozen open mouth, Pharah grabbed the cart, yanked it in and pushed him out, closing the door in his face even with him trying to move to see better, almost catching his nose.

                Pharah spun around, and sure enough Mercy had walked across the floor to the fridge with an open robe. “The hell woman?!”

                “What?”

___________________________

               

                Tracer was amongst the first ones up. Amidst the commotion she could see Widow walking surrounded by soldiers moving forward. Tracer could barely catch up what with all the tall men and women gathering. They were quiet, it was a solemn day. They were going to rush the hospital Moira had holed herself up in, casualties were sure to happen. _Where were Mercy and Pharah? Shouldn’t they be here?_ She heard Ana’s voice somewhere behind her and she turned around, zipping up to her, intending to ask her. Arelia, however, was with Ana and her eyes widened when she saw Tracer’s abilities of speed.

                “I want Tracer to stay with me, _Umi._ Her speed could be useful downstairs!” The kid looked at her bright-eyed while Tracer tried to talk to Ana. She rubbed the back of her neck with an apologetic look. Ana noticed and ushered Arelia downstairs to safety, telling her that Tracer would join her later.

                Tracer watched the girl leave then turned to Ana, walking alongside her. “I’m sure I’m needed best on the field, Ana. You know I am.”

                “Yes, I know. None of Arelia’s ‘comforts’ are here and she trusts you. She needs you in this time,” Ana said without looking at her. Tracer stopped her, “Where are her comforts anyway? Were they sent away?”

                “In a manner of speaking,” Ana replied, nodding at a soldier who carried a gatling gun. Tracer shook her head in disbelief. “No offense Ana, but we need the Birds! Mercy, if anything. We have to bring them in, people will die.”

                “We did fine without them before they arrived. This is our fight. Widow has decided to join us. No one can really get behind her head for her reasoning’s, but that’s also her call-” Ana stopped sharply when Tracer grabbed her elbow.

                “She decided this?” Tracer then zipped away into the flood of foot soldiers. When she neared the hightailed woman, moving with long strides, she moved in front of her. Widow almost walked into her, eyes straight ahead. She glanced down sharply upon seeing Tracer, who held her hands out at her as if she’d be enough to stop her from moving.

                “Widow, please, let’s go downstairs. We can help the others better.” Tracer took Widow’s hand and started to pull her in the opposite direction. When Widow refused to move Tracer’s eyes watered knowing what her stance meant. “Widow, c’mon love. We can stay together this way.”

                “You know I’m not of you,” Widow said icily. “This is where I belong. On the field. Killing. It’s what I do best.”

                “Forget about that,” Tracer shook her head, not making eye contact, but tried again to tug her along. Widow’s eyes narrowed. _She isn’t listening._ Widow yanked her hand away with a snarl. Tracer instead ran away, head down, disappearing into the crowd.

                Sombra, in her control room, had spectated the whole thing and clucked her tongue. “Childish little keeper.”

________________________

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umi - arabic for Mother. In this case Ana is Arelia's great mother and switches from Jida which means grandmother respectively. ]  
> Vieja - spanish for old lady


	36. For you Baby Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has had enough. She will get that bitch on her own then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (more pharmercy sex cause we're down to the wire. Get it out ladies!)

                “That’s so not true.” The two women snorted in laughter. Mercy fed Pharah another strawberry with whip cream, letting her suck on her fingers as she took the fruit. Pharah nodded and swallowed after a few chews. “Okay, truth or dare?” she asked finally. She let Mercy finish her eye roll, while she dug the cantaloupe cube into a yogurt dip.

                Mercy lay on her side on the bed, mirroring Pharah with a platter of fruits and dips in between them. She held herself up with her forearm, both of them covered in loose fitting bathrobes. Hair still slightly wet from Mercy dunking her head under and Pharah running to run her head under cold water. She smiled at the memory of how flabbergasted she had made the woman. Oblivious of her mischievous   smile, Pharah lovingly scooped up fruit and fed it to her. Mercy smirked, chewing the cantaloupe ball slowly. “I am not familiar with dare,” she said coyly. “Is there anything you think I _wouldn’t_ do to you?”

                At that Pharah nearly choked on her watermelon ball. They both laughed and after settling down, Pharah prompted the question again. Mercy smiled in thought, idly playing with her bathrobe’s edge. “Truth.”

                Pharah thought for a second and then smirked. “What part of my body do you like best?” Mercy stared at her for a few seconds before answering, opening her mouth a few times only to close it again.

                “And don’t say my dick.” Both of them burst out laughing again. Mercy playfully slapped her forearm. “Luckily for _you_ that’s not it.”

                Pharah mocked being hurt with a hand to her chest. “Damn you!” Mercy hit her with a throw pillow, laughing. Pharah protected the fruit platter with her chest when the pillow hit her back. Her robe slid down, exposing the tight skin over the muscle of her shoulder. Pausing, Mercy dropped the pillow off the bed. She took the platter away from Pharah who had started to eat again, watching it being pulled away with a mouthful of strawberries. She stopped protesting when she saw the undeniable look in Mercy’s eyes. She swallowed the load in her mouth hard, some juice grazing her lips.

                Mercy reached over and ran her tongue ever so slowly across Pharah’s lips, horizontally, capturing the sweet nectar. “Everything,” she murmured agaisnt her lips. “I love everything about you.” Mercy slid her hand under the bathrobe over Pharah’s shoulder, sliding it off partway to reveal the dark caramel skin. Pharah’s face was nestled in the crook of Mercy’s neck and shoulder when the woman slid herself closer. “Your lovely chestnut eyes, your beautiful, natural hair color,” she murmured softly along her cheek, brushing her ear. “The amazing strength you possess-” She huffed the last word and Pharah tensed up as a spike of arousal shot through her. “Your hands when you hold me. The fingers that know how to hook me-” Another exhale from Mercy and Pharah was putty, not even protesting when Mercy gently pushed her back onto the bed, almost climbing on top of her. “The way your abs tense when you come in me… The way you put me first.” The lips dragged over her jawline and neck, her own body slowly agonizingly squirming, trying desperately to hold back. “The way your arms wrap around me, hold me as you use me. Your legs… that help you push into me…” Mercy lifted her head slowly, sighing against her lips. Pharah was paralyzed, trying to even her breathing as Mercy praised her from head to toe. Her hands itched to grab her and pull her down, but she didn’t want to interrupt, instead she gripped the bed sheets in fists. “The way you kiss me… as if every day was our last…” With that Mercy dipped down and captured her mouth, breathing in deeply. Pharah returned the same fervor.

                The question had been silly, she had never expected this. She should’ve known Mercy could make any topic sexual. She cupped Mercy’s face with both hands, and with her body, coaxed her on top, mouth opening to let her tongue in.

_______________________________

 

                “Amusing.” Moira watched the enlarged screen of combat men surrounding the hospital’s base entrance. The hospital was backed up against the cliff side for security measures. What they didn’t know was that the cliffs had tunnels for transport and the vials were long gone, but she knew they were here for so much more than that. She kept her eyes on the screen with her arms folded behind her back, chin up.

                A crew member approached her with a tablet in hand. “You need to see this.” She stood a foot taller than most of the men, not only was her height intimidating, but also her tone, her glares and her… claws. When one of the medics had revolted in attacking her, she had sucked the life force out of him by clamping a hand around his throat until he fell limp from her grasp. “An example!” She had called out to the rest who watched in fear. “I’m not here to hurt anyone that brings no purpose. Do as you’re told and everything will be _just_ fine.” Yes, many of the staff, and even the patients, were under siege. No one could come in or leave, not without her knowing. She had promised the head director a ton of money, he had taken it with the best intentions, but in the end it was all the same. _Helping one’s self._ Many cursed him that the gods would not have mercy on him and that the underworld would never let him rest. So he had, instead, decided to end his own life. Moira wasn’t completely without leniency, she allowed the patients in the wards to receive help, occasionally aiding them, but none were allowed to leave even with full recovery. Some of the doctors were agaisnt her completely and again tried to revolt. Instead of her dealing the sentence, the people on her side executed them.

                Now she was at the center of everyone’s fear. She rolled her eyes at that; she only wanted devotion here. _Was that so much to ask_? She side-eyed the man who had come up to her, holding the tablet out, watching him slowly lose his composure. He watched her brown eye narrow as she noticed the chart. She then gave him her full attention when a blue eye glared down at the tablet she now took from him. Reading it quickly, she thrust the tablet back into his chest and walked briskly past him.

                Moira walked into the elevator, had it move down five floors and then stopped. The doors opened and she entered a giant room with plastic curtains everywhere. The men covered in hazmat suits watched her appear, glancing at each other. She motioned them into the quarantine section and they followed. She waited with narrowed eyes and arms behind her back as they removed their upper suit to talk. They hadn’t expected her so soon. “How far behind are we?” She listened enough to understand that they were inadequate for the job.

                “Humans can only withstand so much…” One had tried to explain, but she silenced him with an unimpressed stare. “Once the soul has left the body, they are no longer considered anything but corpses. Do as you’re told or you will be replacing them.” She motioned with her chin to the many bodies under wraps on top of the gurneys attached to the walls with several plugs in them. “Gentlemen, need I remind you the severity of the punishment? It would be a shame for your families if _you_ were the ones turning the guns on them.”

                They stiffened and looked away in vulnerability. She straightened up again. “Good. Step it up! I have too many things on my plate; follow the procedure I readily laid out for you. I would take care not to change anything. Remember not to betray me, either of you. One of you botch this, _you both_ botch.” Moira entered the elevator, and then slowly turned to face them. “Is that understood?” They waited until she disappeared from sight. Knowing they had no other choice they returned back inside. One of them moved to a gurney, with significant hesitation they lifted up the sheet to reveal a young girl, affected by the virus, staring blankly and unfocused. He sighed, placing the sheet back down. The two shared a look and got back to work.

__________________________

 

                Mercy slid her fingers up lightly across Pharah’s straining biceps and down her tense flanks. Tracing her v-cut and then up across her abs.

                Her heart was beating a mile a minute. She was aware of all her senses. Wherever Pharah touched, kissed, licked, and pressed her body against hers she was aflame. She drew up on the body as Pharah arched underneath, stretching her beautiful long limbs, darkened even more by the suns exposure. Mercy grabbed her hand and pulled it onto her creamy breast, loving the contrast and sucked on the fingers of her other hand.

                Pharah moaned staring at her with eyebrows furrowed. "Upon your throne is where you belong," Pharah had murmured to her. "I am yours to do as you please. I am your noble… servant..."

                Mercy didn't have the means to even laugh at the sincerity Pharah had laid out. She ran her fingers over the plump lips and reached down to kiss her softly. Hands on her abdomen she pushed herself back and forth slowly, squeezing quickly, but releasing gently. Each stroke and caress speaking her words as loudly as she could muster. Sighs and hums of pleasure rolling out of her mouth like pleasant ambrosia mist. Pharah wanted to wrap herself in it. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth when Mercy switched from her lips to her jawline, sucking and kissing, sliding the tip of her tongue across her sharp features. Her hands now moved to Pharah’s shoulders and held herself up as she very slowly rolled her hips in a circle, clenching and releasing. Pharah swallowed hard and stared at her angel sitting so properly on top of her. Her hands went to her breasts again, squeezing firmly but gently, rolling the buds and pinching them with her forefingers.

                Mercy closed her eyes and moaned, getting louder whenever Pharah pinched a little harder each time. Pharah reached up, clutching Mercy down to her where she could put a whole breast in her mouth, sucking it hard enough to leave an imprint. Mercy cried out, rolling her hips faster.

                Sloppily releasing the breast, Pharah laid back and raised her hips, jostling Mercy who giggled breathlessly as she gripped Pharah’s hips now. This action made her breasts more prominent, marked red and pink from Pharah’s teasing.

                "Shake my world," Pharah said with a breathy grunt. Mercy smirked down at her, lowering her head to stare at her straight in the eyes. "Wouldn't you like that," she licked her lips and squeezed her muscles. Pharah gritted her jaw, nostrils flaring. Preparing herself, she caressed Mercy’s cheek, cupping her face and pushing her thumb into her mouth to suck on.

                Mercy began to lift and drop, simultaneously squeezing her muscles upon riding up and letting go as she dropped back down. Pharah moaned loud, feeling her toes tingle and start to curl. Mercy nibbled on her thumb  as she picked up speed only to freeze at the top, squeezing her muscles hard and Pharah flinched, thighs tensing as she lifted her hips to meet hers. Mercy rolled her tongue over the other digits, nearly drooling. With half closed eyes of extreme lust she watched Pharah begin to fall apart underneath her. She loved watching her lover come undone before her. Loved it that Pharah was such a dominant lover, but let herself become a submissive whenever Mercy pleased.

                Pharah tried to keep eye contact, but she couldn't help it when her eyes would roll back whenever Mercy plunged herself down on her. She huffed as she tensed up preparing for her orgasm. She wanted her eyes on Mercy, keeping eye contact the entire time, the ruby lips in a tiny smirk. 

                Pharah whined in her throat, her fingers digging deep into the plump thighs. Mercy laughed heartily. She then pressed her palms flat against Pharah’s stomach; anchoring herself as she again dropped and lifted her hips for a heavy smack. Pharah licked her lips eagerly as she felt her rising orgasm start to increase. She loved watching Mercy go wild on her. She always wanted Mercy to take the reins, loved the way she _rose_ to the occasion. The woman bucked her hips now, hips rolling, breath rising, lip biting and skin clapping. Pharah gripped the woman’s thighs, tensing up her abs and legs for the umpteenth time; she was trying to hold back, last longer, but the damn woman was making it incredibly difficult.

                Suddenly Mercy leaned back, backside pressed against Pharah’s legs. She raised her knees and spread her thighs for her, letting Pharah see herself re-enter fast and sharp. _Damn it._ Pharah’s eyebrows drew up, eyes rolling back. _She just wasn’t fair._ It did immense things to her and she furrowed her eyebrows as delicious shivers coasted across her skin. Even with the cool air they were developing a mutual sweat, an inviting sheen that Pharah wanted to lick off her glistening angel. Her thought was immediately interrupted when Mercy placed a hand on Pharah’s thighs, propping herself up. Pharah bit her lip as the action jutted out her chest and felt the sharp talons of her nails bite into her thighs. She gave a loud guttural grunt with a pleasurable hiss.

                Mercy didn't stop; she reached down with her other hand and rubbed her own clit in front of her. Pharah nearly passed out from the overwhelmed sensations rushing through her. Her breath became shallower and shallower. She tried her best to reach over and clutch one of Mercy’s nipples. Squeezing with her forefinger and thumb, she tugged hard. The woman atop cried out and jerked her hips as she came hard, juices splashing as she tensed up and almost pulled off Pharah. Without stopping, her fingers rubbed the swollen nub rapidly, dragging the orgasm longer. The hips underneath kept pushing up, fingers holding her so tight she knew she’d bruise and she loved it. She felt Pharah thicken and pulse inside her, hitting her _oh so right_. A cry tore out of her throat as she came again, tossing her head back.

                Pharah heaved her hips upwards as she came at the same time, squeezing Mercy’s hips to keep her still as she felt her life pour itself out in a fiery heat from her groin. It lasted longer than usual and Pharah was running out of breath. Her toes curled in tight and her hips pushed upward, lifting off the bed, abs and biceps tensing up as the orgasm seemed to roar in her head.

                "Fuck!" She gasped when she came out of it, flopping her head back as they panted for breath. Mercy settled back on Pharah’s thighs, supporting herself on her elbows, chest heaving. She blinked many times to clear her vision. _Did she temporarily go blind?_

                Pharah was groaning underneath her, body twitching and her member still pulsing with each spasm Mercy gave. She swallowed hard and tried to even out her breathing, her hands still on Mercy’s thighs, squeezing occasionally. Mercy’s glistening body looked so delicious that Pharah found herself quickly available for round two. Her body tried to protest, her insides were buzzing and the limbs were feeling like static. None of that mattered. She sat up slowly and collected Mercy into her arms; facing each other. She pressed inside of her again, kissing her gently. She gripped her lower back and raised them both so that Pharah sat back on her heels and on her knees, placing Mercy comfortably on her lap. The woman grinned and Pharah caught her mouth every once in a while, holding her steadily. She kissed her neck and jawline, humming in pleasure in her ear, breathing into her hair. Soon she was moving her own hips to meet Mercy’s. She pressed down on the luscious hips, clutching at her round bottom, fingers digging in as she used it to move Mercy harder against her. Their breasts met over and over, slick nipples stiffening against each other’s. Mercy was catching her breath against Pharah’s throat as she rolled her hips to and fro, rocking them both.

                _Oh goddesses..._ Pharah rolled her head back, gasping and panting. She spread her knees and spread Mercy with her. Pharah then laid her back onto the bed, sucking on her own lip at the beauty before her as Mercy allowed herself to be taken over. Pharah was reeling with want, dizzy with an insatiable ache. She clutched at her thighs, spreading them wide to each side, loving how limber Mercy was and loving the way she curled her legs in, despite being spread open. A pose Pharah went crazy for. The pale hands reached up to her throat, gently trailing fingers until they wrapped around it, firmly, but gently. Pharah hissed plunging back into her, and began to pummel her relentlessly, stroking deeper with her thrusts. She calculated each one, made sure they hit home instead of just sloppily smacking. She raised her hips and rolled in deep, made sure each stroke gave Mercy a reaction she desired.

                Mercy was moaning, opening her mouth to let loose a shout every few good thrusts. Pharah smirked down at her, quickly losing it as her mouth opened to let out a drawn out moan at how good Mercy felt. How beautiful she looked taking her in, the way her abdomen would tense up when she arched. The way her sumptuous breasts swayed with each movement. How amazing she looked hair all over the sheets as she squirmed, losing control. She loved watching her give in to her primal needs. Loved the way the woman would bare teeth when she hissed, tossing her head back. The fingers around Pharah’s throat would occasionally lose grip only to tighten back up when she would recover from a tremor. When they’d loosen, the nails would carve into her skin when they regained their grip again. She chuckled, and then shuddered when she tried to suppress her orgasm, squeezing her eyes shut.

                Mercy tried to raise her hips to meet Pharah’s constant thrusting, but the woman had her pinned by the crux of her hips with her hands, shoving herself in deeper and as hard as she could, rattling the bed. Mercy admired the strength Pharah presented her each time. The way she kept going no matter how exhausted she was. Pharah always got the job done. Sweat beaded the woman’s body, hair sticking to her forehead and neck, streaked across her lips. Eyes squeezed shut and wet lips parted as she panted and moaned in a gravelly voice, chin tucked in even with how Mercy had her locked in a grip. She then tossed her head back, flinging wet hair up and misting the woman beneath her.

                Mercy let go of the neck, now red with scratches and welts from her hold. A groan rumbled in Pharah’s chest and Mercy could feel it within herself. The wet sounds coming from between them were drowned out when Pharah started to loudly pant, growl and whine like a wild animal. The woman then glanced down at her, staring and then grinned, long tongue lolling out playfully. Mercy, amidst her keening and eyes blurry with tears, thought Pharah had never looked more beautiful than when she poured her soul into their lovemaking. Mercy loved this woman, s _o damn fucking much._ She wanted to marry her, call her hers officially by law. To show a ring and gloat in people’s faces that she was ever worldly taken by this amazing woman. To come home to or be home, waiting for her to return from missions. Or travel with her side by side. Make love with her wife night after night for as long as they lived. Make a cozy home for the two of them in the mountains or by a lake. She didn’t care where; she wanted to be with her forever. Deal with her demons and help her heal. She loved Pharah. She didn’t realize she was crying until the hot tears spilled down the sides of her face.

                Pharah dropped down, hands releasing the hips and placing her hands at either side of Mercy’s head. She leaned down to kiss her, both laughing as her hair got in the way. Breathlessly they continued. Mercy wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her in tighter, hardly allowing Pharah space to move back far enough to re-enter. Getting the hint, Pharah moved closer to Mercy, pressing their contrasting skins together. She rested her temple agaisnt the side of her head and kept moving them both. She felt Mercy’s rapid pulse vibrate against her skin and she smiled to herself hearing Mercy moan and hum echo in her ear and heart.

                Mercy’s heart glowed when Pharah tucked herself around her, squeezing her body, arms wrapped under her as she rolled her hips, like waves crashing against cliffs. Pharah’s heart was beating against hers and she gripped the strong back in her arms, turning her head to kiss Pharah’s throat, licking her pulse point, taking in the saltiness. She kissed the knot of muscle on her shoulder cord and felt Pharah’s growl rumble through her chest, the sound and vibration making Mercy’s insides flutter in response. She moved her hips, meeting her thrusts, feeling Pharah tense her muscles each time she rolled in. Mercy drew back her head, closing her eyes, relishing the sound of Pharah. Heart beating fast, breath hitching, limbs starting to tense up, abdomen twitching, knuckles squeezing until she finally came with a misshapen cry escaping her throat as she forced her pelvis upwards, lifting Pharah who was biting her shoulder in response. Mercy held still, frozen a she squeezed her lover closer still, muffling her whine. She then bit her hard on the shoulder in return and Pharah cried out into the sheets, muffling her exhausted pants and loud moans.

                Mercy clung to her still even after her orgasm dissipated, but the aftermath remained, making her twitch and spasm erratically. She clenched and unclenched around Pharah’s member, occasionally rolling her hips, loving the way she felt, and relishing the contact. She kissed the bite mark gently, lapping it softly with her tongue. It would bruise definitely. She murmured apologies as Pharah tried to catch her breath, face planted on the sheets next to her head, giggling at her. She ran her hands up and down Pharah’s back, stroking the scars and running her fingernails along her spine, raising her knees and caressing Pharah’s sides; that made Pharah twitch and raise her head. "Waugh," she breathed finally.

                With a sudden burst in strength, Pharah rolled them both off the bed until they hit the floor. Mercy gave a loud ‘UFF’ at the abrupt interruption of her peace. Even with the cushiony sheep rug, bathrobes, and pillows strewn on the floor beneath them, Mercy hadn’t been ready. She was about to protest, but when Pharah had her pinned by the wrists and hips she knew she was in for another wild ride.

__________________________

               

                Sombra flicked her head in annoyance. Moira had set up tighter security overnight; she didn’t know what the point of that was. It would take Sombra a little bit more time to get in. She always got in. The men were just to create a distraction. She had another plan. As she rode the monorail train she had hi-jacked, she quickly popped up the window for the schematics of the next drop off. Moira had sent three dummy carts to distract the men as well. Sombra had pinpointed the empty vessels in time. Ana had given orders to retrieve the carts regardless; they would need them when they got the haul back. _Right, that was the mission._

                A smaller window on her visor popped up and showed Arelia talking to the British woman. She flicked that screen off; not allowing any distractions. She knew what they all thought – she didn’t worry about her then why should she now.

                Throwing down her visor properly, she opened the sliding door, air whipping in as she held herself steady. The bridge carrying the track was several hundred feet above, zipping over towers and in between. The hospital was within sights, there already were blockade to stop the monorail at an earlier stop. She shot down a grapple hook and was yanked out of the train, swinging like Tarzan through the tall towers. She landed on a roof, rolled to her knees, fired up a sequence and sped dashed across it. Gaining enough momentum she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, parkouring onto every ledge.

                _“You like theatrics so much you should join the circus.”_

                Sombra grinned as she rolled forward, getting up to a crouch to survey her surroundings. She put out a foot onto a ledge, tapping her ear piece. “ _Baya_ , _la maravilla regresa_. And here I thought you’d choose the other side.”

                _“I am not on your side,”_ came the snide remark to which Sombra rolled her eyes. “Pfft, good one. And I suppose you being here has nothing to do with that. I knew you were bored with that life.” She snickered with a small victory dance when she heard Widow give the same snicker back. She tapped the holographic shield on her boots. The side of the tower lit up like the Rainbow Road in Mario Cart©. Sombra stood on her tippy toes like a ballerina. With a flourish she spun around, winked in the direction she knew Widow was scoping her. “A tribute, _cherie_ ,” and then dove over the edge again. Her feet touched the glass panels glowing in a rainbow path for her, ebbing as she took step after step. Soon she was running down vertically, pumping her arms to gain momentum, her feet keeping her balanced. She knew she had theatrics, she did that on purpose. Nobody saw Sombra unless she wanted to be seen. And she wanted that witch to see her coming a mile away.

____________________________

  
                Mercy couldn't believe it. Pharah had managed it.

                Mercy lay sobbing and whining under her breath. She wasn't painfully crying just her tears wouldn't stop along with the body trembles and spasms. She was shaking and it took several tries to swallow in air. Pharah had been alarmed and had gently touched her arm to see if she was okay. Angela shook her head rapidly still unable to speak, swatting away Pharah’s hands with what little strength she had. Her body was not cooperating. She squeezed her eyes shut and took in deep breaths, trying to relax her buzzing brain. Mercy couldn't think and she definitely couldn't move. The sheep rug was cozy and all she wanted to do was just lie on the floor and collect cool air.

                Pharah again tried to help her to the bed and again Mercy pushed her hand away. When she persisted Mercy shoved her face away. "Don't!... don't touch me!"

                "Did I hurt you?"

                "Just... Just give me a minute..." Mercy’s heart was still rushing and the adrenaline was slowly coming down, but she knew it would leave her exhausted. As of right now her skin was sensitive and any touch sent her reeling into another shockwave. Her body couldn’t handle it anymore. Pharah had finally finished her.

                Pharah stared at the shaking body. She was breathing fast too, coming down from the high. She was covered in sweat, hair sticking to her face and neck. She licked her lips as she regulated her breathing. Mercy looked amazing glowing and shaking, occasionally her fingers would grip the rug in tight curls and her body would give tiny convulsions.

                "That was so ... uncalled for." Mercy managed to whisper in a throaty whine.

                Pharah chuckled, sucking in her bottom lip. Oh, she wanted to lick her skin, but she was exhausted too. She slumped back and stared at the spinning ceiling. She was in pure post sex bliss. She had a sloppy goofy grin on her face and she felt so whole. Gathering strength she rolled onto her side, head propped up with her arm as she admired Mercy’s throaty hum of appreciation. Their eyes met and Mercy lazily patted her face. “That’ll do… that’ll do…”

                “Shower with me.”

                “Fuck, no.”

                The woman was then off taking a shower, leaving her alone on the rug at the protest that she couldn't move. Pharah had offered to carry her, but Mercy had again protested, not wanting Pharah to touch her. After she had assured her lover that she needed a few minutes to herself Pharah left for the washroom. Mercy sighed and rolled over onto her stomach. She winced at the small movement. This was to be expected the night they done it over for hours on end. Mercy had given Pharah free range and the woman wasted no time to ... waste her. She gave a contented sigh, willing her arms to push her up onto her elbows. The effort sent shockwaves through her body, making her hiss as she twitched. Pharah had been careful not to leave visible marks if she were to wear shorts or a tank top. That meant the inside of her thighs, her breasts and her midsection were littered with marks, from kissing, biting and even where she was held down while Pharah relentlessly overwhelmed her.

                Mercy lay back down and realized she had fallen asleep when Pharah gently roused her from her slumber. "Baby, I made a bath for you," she said softly. The firm overpowered amazon woman virtue was gone and now was the gentle, sweet comforter. Mercy wiped her mouth from where she had drooled in her sleep. She lifted her head and managed to turn onto her side. Pharah moved quickly to help accommodate her. She slid her arms under the small of her back and under her knees, gingerly lifting her up.

                "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get carried away."

                "It’s alright. Trust me I wanted it, too. This just means you get to pamper me now." Mercy said with a sly smile, arms draped around Pharah’s neck.

                Pharah chuckled, kissing the top of her head. "Yes. Of course. Anything."

                She gently placed Mercy into the hot bath, letting her get accustomed to the heat as she gradually slid in by herself. Mercy sat back against the tub’s water pillow and gave a long sigh of bliss. "Mmmm, a woman could get used to this. I might just let you do that more often."

                Pharah grinned as she scooped water into the cup nearby. "Oh yeah?" She poured the water over her shoulders. "Maybe... on special occasions... when you have nothing important to do."

                Mercy laughed and pulled herself to the tub’s edge. "On the contrary, _doing you_ is very important."

                It was Pharah’s turn to laugh. "Hoo boy, you got the bad puns now." She quickly quieted when Mercy reached out to touch her face, moving the hair from her face.

                "Your hair’s gotten longer."

                "No help for it. Haircuts weren't really on my mind as of late..." With that she blushed slightly, leaning in to reach her lips. Mercy smiled and accepted her kiss, lingering lips and stroking tongues.

                Pharah pulled away with a slight cough to clear her throat. "Sorry, but... I don't want to get riled up again," Pharah chuckled. "I'm ripe with still wanting you, you know."

                "Will it ever fall off the tree?"

                Pharah chuckled as she poured soothing hot water over the back of her neck, mouth hovering where she wanted to bite down on so many occasions.

                "Speaking of _trees_ , Arelia didn't fall too far, huh? Spitting image actually."

                The mention of Arelia brought Pharah out of her thoughts and sat back, dipping the cup to pour water over her back when Mercy had leaned over her knees. "My mother’s doing I’m sure," she replied softly. Mercy noticed the tone and turned to face her. Pharah was looking away, but Mercy saw her struggle to blink back tears.

                "Darling?" Pharah nodded, letting her know she was mentally here with her. Mercy caressed the finger tips that gripped the tub. "I think... it's time to tell your mother."

                "Tell her what? That she lied to me my whole life? Pretended to be dead for so many years, but keeping Arelia a secret is the straw that broke the camel’s back?" Pharah couldn't help the waver in her voice. Mercy’s eyebrows drew up in concern.

                "Yes, darling. _All of that._ It's time you let it out. You both need to talk. And one day you'll have to talk to Sombra, too."

                "Fuck that," Pharah rose abruptly and raised her head covering her face with her hands with a muffled frustrated groan.

                "Pharah, my love, I hate to see you like this. I'm sorry you found out this way. But Arelia was reaching out to you." Mercy waited until Pharah rested her hands on her hips. "Arelia wanted to know who you were. You're a part of her. And she loves you."

                Pharah slowly turned her head to face her, "I... love her too..."

                "I'm happy she exists," Mercy offered. Pharah smiled sympathetically and crouched back down to her previous position, looking Mercy in the eye again. She reached out and stroked her cheek with the back of her hand. "I can only imagine what your thoughts were when you found out."

                Mercy smiled gently "Well, I'm certainly glad it was you who did. Just like your mother should've told you. But I'm sure Arelia's mother had her reasons for doing the things she did."

                "What could possibly be a good reason...?” Pharah sat back on her heels, crossing her arms.

                Mercy was quiet a few moments, making circles on her knee caps with the water before speaking up. "When I was delivering babies... most of the girls were young. And even the ones who were older were scared. Despite the consequences or the choices of how they got to be in the labor room... they were all scared. For different reasons. And sometimes after being so prepared to have said child they back out and put the child up for adoption..." She turned to look at Pharah. "I'm not asking you to side with any of them, but maybe listen to them. And they'll listen to you, too. If anything, you will gain more information and I know you are dying to know why she did what she did. There has to be more to it than what you know, my love.”

                Pharah was watching her wherever her eyes went and swallowed hard. Mercy bit her lip as Pharah’s eyes finally spilled the tears. She hastily wiped her cheeks and nodded. "You're right… I need answers."

                Mercy reached out to her and Pharah closed in, hugging her tight. Pharah squeezed her and kissed her shoulder adoringly.  "I love you so much."

                "I love you, too."

                After a few minutes of quiet, Mercy broke it. "And yes I was jealous."

                Pharah gave a wet laugh and pulled back to look at her. "Of Sombra? Why?"

                "You're going to tell me you weren't jealous of Devonte once you found out?"

                Pharah snorted and rubbed the back of her neck. "You got me there."

                "Although. Sombra is _still_ alive. She miiiight be a problem. But, I think I can handle her."

                "Baby, she can't hold a candle to you."

                "Says the sweet talker now," Mercy teased. Pharah groaned and rolled her eyes. Now she understood why Mercy wanted her to talk to Sombra.  "Alright, I get it."

                "Good," Mercy pecked her cheek with a sincere smile.

___________________________

               

                “How long have you known?” 

                Tracer looked up from bandaging a young man still asleep in his induced coma. “About _you_ you mean?” When all the girl did was stare, Tracer rubbed the back of her neck. “Well honestly right off the bat. You're a spitting image actually.” She approached the girl who sat at the safety monitors. Arelia spun her chair out when Tracer pulled out a picture from her jacket and held it out to her. There were five people in the photo. Tracer named them off one by one. Ana and Angela had a young girl in between them. Then there was a man named Gerard and a woman by the name Amelie. She noticed Tracer got quiet when it came to Amelie. She focused on the young girl, however, her fingers clutching the photo tight and eyes widening in surprise. "This is my..." She had seen this picture floating online, but to hold a soft physical copy of it, frayed at the edges was everything.

                Tracer nodded with a giggle. “See I told you!”

                Arelia’s eyes glanced to each one again. _Mercy?_ She looked like an adult here. “Wait, how old is Mercy?”

                “If you ask her, she'll tell you, but you won't believe her.”

Arelia didn't know what that meant. Her eyes drifted back to Amelie. _The blue woman now_. She handed the photo back after tracing her young parent’s face. Tracer took it back, tucking it away carefully.

                “Ya’ know. I'm happy you found what you wanted. And honestly I know that Pharah… this is what she has been missing. She's happier. In fact I guarantee it.”

                “I'm sure she's much happier with her,” Arelia drew back her chair to the screens again.

                Tracer shrugged, “That's just grown up shenanigans. But you know kids hardly come in second place.” Tracer then chugged a water bottle that was handed to her.

                Arelia was quiet for a few moments. “What about you? Are _you_ done with your ‘shenanigans’?” Tracer coughed her water and hastily wiped her chin, laughing, but choking. Arelia got up quickly, panicked. Tracer held up a finger and coughed what was left in her throat.

                “Wow, they weren’t kidding – _koff_ \- when they said you were – _kaff_ \- grown up for yer age.” Tracer barely wheezed out the last word without coughing again. She took a quick drink to calm her throat some and then heaved a deep breath. _Not today Satan._

                Arelia rolled her eyes. “I’m not a kid anymore. I know a lot of things older people are ignorant to believe.” She tapped at a disturbance on the screen, clearing it.

                At that Tracer chuckled and leaned back agaisnt the wall, carefully drinking her water. “Yea, eheh, that’s a topic best for the grownups you trust.” Arelia giggled as Tracer smiled back.  

                “Well then, let’s get back to helping these fine folk, yes?” Tracer capped her drink and did a few bouncy steps on her toes. Arelia gave a nod. She admired the woman’s vigor for work and stamina. Even with her infectious smile there was pain and Arelia didn’t think she could fix that problem. She learned long ago not to get involved in people’s shenanigans. She bit her lower lip and caught another disturbance on screen, making her frown. These were a bit too frequent within the last few minutes. Something was amiss. She got back to work; her fingers ran their rhythmic dance over the holographic keyboard.

_______________________________

               

                Fire versus fire. They cursed that if the RocketAngels were here they would have had this in the bag by now. Ana glowered at them and shot the complainer to sleep. “ _Grandma_ ,” Arelia warned in her ear piece. Ana clucked her tongue. She would rather be shot in the spine than have to hear about youngsters taking over her mission. She knew Arelia would argue that, but it had also cost them two valuable assets to turn coat. Sombra was too on point with her insults that Ana had redrawn her strategy and this time no one was dying on her watch. They wore armor that helped agaisnt regular arms. That alone was curious. Moira wasn’t using heavy machinery or any sort of fierce artillery.

                Despite the distraction, Ana was alert and her eye roved over the area. Suddenly she saw something on her peripheral and she swung her head up when a shadow quickly eclipsed the sun. A dark figure landed on the shield dome that was set up around the hospital. The figure quickly scaled it like a lizard and reaching the top of the dome; they raised both heavy fists and swung down hard onto the shield.

                Ana turned to her men and gave two quick darts of her fingers. They moved rapidly, arms at the ready, hiding behind enough coverage and fired relentlessly at the shield. Despite the best efforts of trying to dissuade the shooters with their own arms, the opposing side were growing nervous. _Why wasn’t Moira doing anything?!_ The figure above the dome was consumed in the crackling electricity scouring over their body, but didn’t slow down. Each pound delivered was more heated than the last. Short cries of pain and gritted curses spewed from them. The giant gauntlets they had on began to crumble away until finally only black gloved hands with long purple cybernetic nails pierced the Dome.

                That was the end. As the dome shattered slowly, cascading down upon them like falling glass rain. They ran inside and Ana’s crew chased them, their wall-like gates no longer functioning. Ana was amongst those rushing in, bursting through corridors and seeing terrified hospital staff behind armored guards who shot at them unhesitant. The daring of the staff helped take the guards down and subdue them. Ana yelled out to get the patients that could walk to safety. Rows and rows of Ana’s crew rushed in to subdue anyone wielding a weapon agaisnt them, many yelling, as they were bore down, that Moira had betrayed them. Ana searched the hallways for traces of Sombra, but knowing very well that the woman would not be seen unless she wanted to be seen, Ana continued on with the mission. Moira wasn’t her concern anyway.

____________________________

               

                Sombra landed on her feet in a stealth crouch, surveying her surroundings. The heat tracks by that woman’s awful shoes were still fresh. She had stood here put, for the last few minutes, not doing a thing while her scheme had come crashing down, while her ‘followers’ screamed for help. Sombra narrowed her eyes and slowly rose to her feet. Then she relaxed with a smirk and chuckled. “Turning coin on your fellows. Classy move. I wish I could say I’m surprised.”

                A shimmer in the air and in the darkened corridor stood Moira, hands behind her back, chin raised, and eyes on Sombra. “I suppose _one_ begets another. We both know you are several coins.” Sombra shrugged at that, nonchalantly. Moira chuckled to herself. “One can never figure you out, can they? I’m wondering if this is what you wanted to accomplish. But you’re predictable; I know it’s not turning me in. That’s not your style.”

                “Familiar with my style? _No me digas_ , you have me figured out.” Sombra smirked. She raised her Uzi, thrust her arm out to the left and without looking destroyed the generator for the left wing. Screams rang out and gunshots echoed down the hall, followed by rampaging feet. Moira didn’t remove her eyes from Sombra who stared back. No one else could have caught it, but Moira’s eyes flickered for half a split second. Sombra grinned. “So calculable. You couldn’t even stay to say that shit to my face.”

                “You may think me impractical, but I have my own methods.” A little vial was held up in between her thorny fingers. “A parting gift. I formulated it. I’m sure the _Angel_ can work with it.” The vial was then tossed forward to bounce and roll to a stop at Sombra’s feet. Without removing her eyes, Sombra stomped on it, crushing the vial into splinters, blue liquid puddling at her feet. Moira raised her eyebrows and in an exulted voice she called. “I knew it! This isn’t even about the medicine.”

                Now Sombra raised the Uzi to Moira’s face. “The _Doctora_ can make more until her fingers bleed. I don’t give a shit. It’s you. I want _you_ out of _my_ City.” Moira had never seen Sombra with such a menacing and serious expression. She simply turned her head amused, “You’ll be rid of me. It has been… an experience. Something about this place… beckoned me.” Sombra didn’t know why, but she looked over where the woman had glanced to. A picture of Arelia and Ana walking down a busy market place somehow singled out. She returned her glower back towards Moira who was smirking in turn. “I’m satisfied for now.”

                “ **GET. OUT.”** Sombra opened fire until the clip ran out. The hologram wavers and the image resumes its posture. “I applaud you. You’re persistent, I’ll give you that. You have done well.” The image dissipates into tiny colored particles and a voice floats on the air. “ _Oh and Sombra, give Reaper my regards. It’s been awhile._ ” Then a cackle and she was gone. Sombra lowered her arm, stays still a few seconds before finally angrily throws the weapon into the dark corridor. “ _Putasa.”_

___________________________________

 

                Mercy arrived just as the kids were piling out of the house once it had been declared safe. Their little faces lit up upon seeing her and ran to her. Mercy hastily took off her wings and dropped her staff, crouching low to gather them in her arms. She had just gotten back from healing the injured soldiers on both sides and helping patients to proper medicine with Arelia’s backup plan far on its way. But now seeing the kids gave her another wind. They crowded her, some crying, some clinging to her, happy noises. She kissed the heads of the youngest ones to cease their crying, caressing the faces of all of them, giving each one attention. She glanced up and did a double take when she saw that Ana was behind them and alongside her Arelia. When the kids noticed what had gotten her attention some of them parted. Arelia was holding Ana's hand and watching, expression conflicted.

                "It's over isn't it?"

                Mercy nodded slowly. "I’m sure the worst is over. Everything from here on out can be mended."

                Arelia bit her lower lip and when Mercy rose to her feet, widening her arms for her, Arelia ran into them, embracing the woman hard. Mercy held her tightly, squeezing her to her, pressing her cheek to the top of her head. After a few moments of chatter around them they separated, Mercy cupping her face to see if she was well and Arelia smiled up at her.

                "Where's the Jackal?" One of the boys asked.

                Mercy and Ana looked at each other knowingly. "She's taking care of things right now. She'll be right back. Now who’s hungry? This calls for a celebration!" Ana declared and the boys cheered.

                "I want that dessert Wendy Bird made for Arelia’s birthday!"

                "Oh... I don't know..." Mercy began rubbing the back of her neck nervously glancing at Arelia who nodded with a sincere smile.

                "I’d like that, too."

                "Well ... alright then."

                The boys laughed in triumph and were eager to grab things that were needed for the feast. “Nobody has to steal anything!” Ana reminded them as they started to dash off, hauling Mercy with them.

______________________________

               

                Sombra was atop of the hospital, standing on the edge looking over the city, arms crossed. Moira had been long gone before she had shot down the generator. She didn’t know how to feel. Arelia had been discovered. But somehow she knew Moira wouldn’t do anything with that information. It was useless to her methods, however uneasy it made her. She cursed herself mentally. Closing her eyes she inhaled in deep, feeling the sunset on her skin.

                " **Sombra**!" Sombra whirled around in time to see jets flying towards her at top speed. She heard the sonic boom after seeing the black and gold visor. She smirked and stepped backwards, with a little wave of her fingers, she tipped over the edge.

                Pharah sped up her thrusters and dove down. Sombra was free falling backwards, eyes on her the entire time. She wasn't doing anything to stop it. And for once Pharah feared for her, _was she giving up_? She dropped her thrusters and let herself fall, letting gravity not push her away from the whipping wind. Just as she was a few feet closer she jutted out her arms to reach her. Sombra, at the last second, spread her arms just as Pharah reached her and powered up her thrusters. Spinning them around, Pharah then launched them both upwards, holding Sombra securely by her hips and shoulders.

                "I've got you!" Sombra heard her say over the roar of the jets. " _Yalla habibi_ , I've got you." Sombra then closed her eyes and let the tears fall, drying fast by the wind whipping past them.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moira's - thing- she had going is a longer story and fairly irrelevant to a point that i didn't exactly need to elaborate on. Moira had secret inventions as always, so it could be anything. I might do something with it later but we'll see. 
> 
> translations:   
> Baya, la maravilla regresa - rough (basically expression) Spanish for: wow, the wonder returns.  
> No me Digas - Spanish for: don't tell me (or even 'let me guess')  
> Putasa - Spanish for: big bitch  
> Yalla Habibi - rough Arabic translation for: Come on dear


	37. Lose Ends - (Historia de un Amor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pharah finally gets answers, Does she still have feelings for Sombra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia de un Amor - (History of love)

                _"Oh, wow, a shooting star!" Pharah exclaimed. She and Alejandra sat outside on the roof, legs dangling over the edge, eyes to the sky. Alejandra’s eyes would zip over wherever Pharah pointed to with great interest._

_Alejandra smiled. "You know there's a saying that if you see a shooting star with someone in the same moment, they're destined."_

_Pharah lowered her eyes to the horizon, ocean waves crashing in the distance. She slowly looked over at her. "That's...  quite the coincidence."_

_Alejandra chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. They both looked up. "What about a second?" She asked, as if she didn’t know._

_"Not likely," Pharah replied, scratching her thigh from a suspicious mosquito bite._

_"If so you have to hold hands," Alejandra said with a shrug, slight smirk upon her lips._

_Just then a second shooting star streaked across the sky. Pharah snorted in mirth and then shyly glanced up to catch Alejandra give her a grin from a side glance. She hesitantly moved her hand closer and Alejandra’s gaze softened. The other girl moved closer as well. "I guess we know what happens if a third one shows up, right?" she teased._

_Pharah bit her bottom lip and cleared her throat, slightly blushing. Alejandra was watching her this time. And Pharah found herself staring back. In the corner of her eye another star streaked the night sky. With an unspoken agreement, gently they both drew closer and closed their eyes before lips met tenderly. It lasted for a few breathless seconds, seconds committed to memory. Alejandra was the first to break the kiss, pulling back slowly, and eyes still on Pharah’s lips. "Want to wager on a fourth and fifth?"_

_Pharah suddenly burst out laughing and quickly shook her head to ease the girl’s confusion. "I gotta tell you a secret. I kiiiiiinda knew tonight was going to be a meteor shower."_

_"You scam!" Alejandra hollered giving Pharah’s arm a playful shove. Pharah almost fell, but quickly caught her balance, laughing all the while. They both laughed and once subsiding, they reached in for a kiss again. This time Alejandra clutched her face, pulling her in. Pharah smiled in the kiss and wrapping her arms around her waist hugged her closer, swearing in her heart to never let her go._

~      ~      ~     ~      ~      ~

               

                Sombra hadn’t realized she had dozed off. Her eyes sprang open and with quick realization she noticed Pharah was taking her back to base.

                Pharah clutched Sombra tightly; they were passing a small ravine when suddenly the Raptora started to malfunction. She jerked her head to see Sombra smirking back at her. Just before crashing, she let up on the thrusters as they plummeted. Pharah cradled Sombra’s head and they crash rolled on top of the mountain hillside, rolling and sliding fast down the grass until they came to a plateau. Pharah yelled out in anger at Sombra's scheme. "Why are you doing this?!" She landed on her back hard, having the wind knocked out of her. Abruptly Sombra recovered and climbed on top, swinging a leg over to straddle her waist. Pharah froze, eyes widening. She tried to move, but her armor was locked in place.

                "Full of yourself aren't ya?" Pharah hated the way Sombra was simpering down at her, trailing her purple claws down, leaving cybernetic imprints on the chest piece of the Raptora. The cyber veins glowed within and Pharah grunted, struggling to move. Sombra had incorporated its moon gravity apparently and now the Raptora was dead weight. And just like that her head piece was yanked off.

                "Sombra!"

                "Uh-uh-uh," Sombra smiled, placing her forefinger on Pharah’s lips. "Our reunion shouldn't be so short and straight to the point. Where's the fun in that? I'll give you what you want."

                "Let me go!"

                "Are you sure?" Sombra's other hand went lower until she nonchalantly unlatched Pharah’s crotch guard. "Something tells me you like this _verrrrrrrry_ much.” Pharah sucked in a sharp breath. If it hadn’t been for Mercy letting her fuck her brains out this morning, she might have more to show, but the spandex held her firm from betraying any thought. Yet it didn’t stop Sombra for letting down her guard. Whether on purpose or accident, the second Pharah felt the tension release in her joints; she grabbed Sombra by the head and yanked her down.

_________________________________

               

                “Well, that actually went a lot smoother than I anticipated.”

                Mercy lifted her head at the comment from Ana. _Smoother._ She turned with her hands on her hips. “Honestly, Ana, It could have been a lot smoother had you not sent us off.”

                Ana tutted with a wave of her hand. Mercy approached her with the pretense of helping her unfold seating blankets, away from the kids. “You didn’t have to send us away,” she hissed, looking over her shoulder. “We should have been here. There would have been time for _that_ later.”

                Ana chuckled and shook her head as if Mercy had said the funniest thing. One of the older boys came through the entrance when Ana had laughed. “What’s so funny, Mama H?” he asked putting down the cloth bags at the table. Mercy side stepped to allow Ana through to inspect the groceries.

                “Oh, just the typical youngsters that think they know more than their matriarchs. Did you get the spices?”

                The boy nodded in response eyes on Mercy as the woman looked uncomfortable rubbing the back of her neck. “What did you do Wendy bird?”

                Mercy opened her mouth to answer, but no words came out. Ana ushered the boy out. “Go get things ready, stop bothering the adults. Go. Shoo!”

                Ana shook her head and motioned for Mercy to pull out the groceries. Mercy obeyed with a tight lip. The matriarch paced the kitchen table, eyes on Mercy who slowed down when she noticed Ana was watching her. Her hand rested a top of the potato sack, eyes down. Then her eyes flicked up in a glare. “Where is Pharah now?”

                Ana rolled her tongue over her teeth in thought. “She’s taking care of some business.”

                “Stop being so vague!” Mercy almost crushed a tomato. “Where did you send her this time?”

                “My dear, I believe it was you who sent her to do it.”

                Mercy frowned. Then as it quickly dawned on her, she rushed around the table towards the door. Ana grabbed her arm, halting her. “Now, now, this time it isn’t for you. You need to stay back.” Mercy wrenched free. “It’s a fine time to suddenly stop interfering, Ana.”

                Ana crossed her arms in front and didn’t stop her a second time. She clucked her tongue, watching the blond race away. A few seconds later three of the youngest boys chased after her. “Uh oh.”

____________________________

 

                Sombra reeled backwards from shock. Pharah had grabbed her head and whacked their foreheads together. It rattled her brain and eyes, but she quickly retaliated. Grabbing Pharah by the suit she swung her down with strength that no way in hell was natural. Pharah gripped her arms and they both went rolling down the hill. At a stop, Sombra landed on top. "Now, this is familiar," she purred.

                Pharah then bucked her off by twisting her body sharply and they went rolling again, head over heels like cheese wheels. Pharah landed on top this time, legs tangled, catching herself with her arms from squishing Sombra. "Also brings back memories," the woman beneath her mused with a raised eyebrow. Pharah grunted in disdain about to roll off when Sombra grappled her again, both tumbling repeatedly. With her trained eyes, Pharah saw a large, sharp rock up ahead in their path. She grabbed Sombra, veering them both away from it and stopped Sombra short from banging her head on it, cupping her head close, bringing in with Sombra in between her legs.

                Both were huffing and panting. "Just – _huff-_  how far back – _huff-_  are you taking me?"

                "How can you keep joking?!" Pharah huffed, shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut from the dizzying fall.

                "C'mon, it's a little funny."

                "No, Sombra, it's not. It never was."

                "Ah, of course, you lost your sense of humor when you joined the army."

                "You’re using that as an excuse. Sombra, you used to tell me everything."

                "Obviously not. I told you a lie of a name from the start and kept lying to you till the end." Sombra reached up and touched Pharah’s face. "Even now, I hope I'm lying to you," she said the words softly, looking at her lips, biting her own. "Back when I said you were beautiful for the way you were? That wasn't a lie."

                Pharah abruptly pulled away from their entangled limbs. She scooted further out of the way, sitting with her back towards Sombra.

                "You didn't have to change."

                Pharah scoffed and brought up her knees folding her arms over them. "Yes, I did. You know I did. I don't regret my decision. It was my life."

                Sombra sat up slowly and rolled to her knees. "Yeap. Always your choice. Your life. That's the way you liked it. And I wasn’t talking about your physicality." Sombra stood up and huffily walked a few feet away with Pharah watching her.

                Pharah's shoulders sagged, knowing what she was referring to. And yet she couldn’t hold back what was on the edge of her tongue. "Why did you lie about Arelia?"

                "Because I'm a compulsive liar," Sombra shot over her shoulder. "We _just_ established this."

                After a long moment of silence, Pharah stood up and followed her when she kept walking in the opposite direction of where they were supposed to go. All the while Pharah was shedding her armor. "That’s all you’re going to say?” She nearly tripped on losing the thrusters, almost being dragged down by not paying attention to her stepping. “I just found out about her – _ah crap -_ and you’re not even going to give me an explanation. I’m not going anywhere. We can’t go anywhere – _Meretseger!-_ until we talk about this!” She yelled exasperated, throwing her arm guards off to the side.

                “Ah, that easy is it?”

                “It’s not that easy! What the hell-?"

                "No shit, Sherlock, I know it's not easy! You think if I had thought it through that I would've chosen this for her?! I thought I could move on and forget. _Cielos_! It kills me to this day!”

                "Sombra, for fucks sake, you lied to me. Not only about loving me, but about Arelia, our baby. I don't think I could ever forgive this. I missed out on everything. Everything. I could forgive you if you didn't love me, but this? Alejandra... why?"

                "You wanna know why?!” Sombra finally stopped walking and whirled around, eyes narrowed. “You had a future set out. A future you always dreamed of since you were a little. You told me this. Your mother was against it. But you felt so much conviction because finally you had broken free from her hold. You were aiming for captain all your life, just to be like her. You were on your way, climbing that ladder. I was happy for you. If anything I’m damn sure I supported you. I supported you in every damn way." Pharah bit her lower lip, frowning in thought, eyes to the side. She never asked how she was quickly invited and accepted to the academy. The funds had been paid in full and lose ends had been tied up neatly. In no way could Pharah gather the money in time. She didn’t like loans or owing anyone anything. Now it all made sense. She closed her eyes, recognizing the signs so many years later. Sombra had also been so patient for her when she was taking estrogen, dealing with mood swings and outbursts. Calmed her down and went with her to her appointments. Pharah rubbed her forehead, pursing her lips.

                Sombra broke the silence when she wouldn’t say anything. "Do you remember how you felt the day I told you I was expecting? I saw it in your eyes. You were devastated."

                Pharah quickly dropped her hand, straightening up. "That's not true."

                "Yes it is! _Dios!_ To this day you deny that still!” Sombra threw her head back to the sky, covering her face in exasperation. She threw her arms up and let them drop. “You weren't happy about it, all you could think of was how your dreams were crushed, how you had to stop your career cause _‘oh shit, a baby’_. I had to carry that guilt with me for the following weeks you insisted on being by my side. And then I thought I could do it alone."

                "God, Alejandra, no..."

                “Stop calling me that. That girl you know long ago doesn’t exist. Alejandra is dead.”

______________________________

 

                The boys had calmed Mercy down. She wasn’t upset; she just didn’t think Pharah should do this alone. She hoped Pharah was alright… because it didn’t look like the kids were going to let her go anytime soon. Each boy had her by the hand at their insistence, while the seven year old walked ahead of them, running a long dry twig in the sand, making inconsistent patterns.

                “Uhm,” Mercy decided to break the silence that the boys seemed content with. “Where did Arelia go?”

                The boy in front shrugged. “Are you going to take Arelia as your kid?” Mercy staggered at the suddenness and his bluntness. Children left nothing behind. “Doesn’t… doesn’t she have a mother?” she asked tentatively. _Wasn’t Sombra in the picture somewhere?_

                The two twins replied in chorus. “Are’s mommy died when she was born.” Mercy stared at them and then looked over at the horizon. She bit her lower lip. _That would make sense..._ “Oh… I didn’t know.” She answered when they looked at her expectantly. They continued walking, the small grips getting tighter as she lifted them for a hug.

 

_______________________________

               

                "Around that time, I was already made a name for myself. I was being sought out. There were bounties on my head. I had pissed off a lot of powerful people. We were in danger. All three of us. I had to lighten the load."

                Pharah dashed three steps closer. "Overwatch would've protected her and you!"

                "And what about you? You're still taking yourself out of the equation. You weren’t going to be around! Overwatch was your goal, your dream. Don’t think I hadn’t thought about it. And then Widowmaker happened. All of them couldn't protect that family of two capable agents. And me with a baby? All I could think about was her, our little one who had no say whatsoever. She was already a target and she wasn't even born yet. So I made the choice. To get rid of you first." Sombra had Pharah’s attention. She clenched and unclenched her jaw over and over not knowing what to say.

                Sombra stared at Pharah. She knew the expression well. Pharah would either start shouting or leave slamming a door. She continued regardless. "It hurt. But it had to be done. I thought I could relieve you of your forced parental duties."

                "Sombra, please..." Pharah closed her eyes, her shoulders deflating.

                "And then Overwatch collapsed and you were more devastated about that than losing me."

                Pharah’s eyes shot open. "No! That's not true! God, Sombra, listen to yourself! I didn't want to hurt you! When I found out you were pregnant I was filled with an energy that made me want to protect the world more. Make it safer for her to live in peace. I tried to make the world a better place for the two of you. The three of us! Sombra, no… I never wanted to lose you. I never wanted to lose any of you. I loved you. I fucking loved you!” Before she knew it she had grabbed Sombra by the arms, intently staring at the purple eyes. “I loved Arelia even before I knew she existed. Sombra, I never meant to hurt you."

                Sombra lowered her eyes, narrowing; a sign Pharah had gotten to know where she was suppressing to cry. "I lied to you about Arelia. I lied to Arelia. I lied to the world. I even lied to myself. Saying and convincing myself it was for the best. I never believed it. I lost both precious beings because of our world. And you hated me. It's what I wanted. Or so I thought."

                Pharah shut her eyes and slowly released Sombra, inhaling deep. "I'm sorry. If that's how you really felt ... then I owe you an explanation.” She opened her eyes and looked Sombra straight in the eyes. “When you said you were pregnant, yes you were right, I was less than happy, because I wasn't _supposed_ to be able to get you pregnant. It's the reason I didn't use a prophylactic... I was so sure we could... but that theory was proven wrong. It should've been cancelled way before, as in they shouldn’t have been marching…” Sombra watched as Pharah lowered her eyes and played with her hands, ashamed. “But I should’ve known better than to assume doctors are always right on the money. I was so sure I had fucked you over, you being so young still trying to find your way in the world. I was devastated that I had crushed any of your dreams. I felt incredibly responsible. As much as a child is a blessing, it is another life style, a more ardent and busy one. Once you’re a mother, you can’t stop. – _sigh_ \-  My mother beat the shit out of me when I told her. ‘That I was irresponsible, and how could do I do that to that poor girl’.” Pharah bit her lower lip. “I went to see you that night to talk to you, but then I saw how happy and excited you were and yea I guess… I guess it changed my mind. If you were happy that we were going to have a family then I loved the idea more and more. I wanted to be home with you all the time. My marks went down. I wasn't focusing. I was causing problems left and right… Apparently I can't think about personal things while on the job. I've experienced that again...” Pharah took a small step back when Sombra protectively crossed her arms. “I just want you to know that it hurt so much when you said you had lied about the pregnancy and that you no longer wanted to see me... shattered me... your plan had worked. I fucked off alright. I left everything that reminded me of you. I thought I was over it too..."

                They both looked away from each other as if suddenly shy.

______________________________

 

                Mercy made it to the medical ward and was quickly set to work. Now that they had enough medicine they had open quarantined houses that helped supply the citizens with their injections. Those that were affected were quickly located and transported to the actual hospital with much more space and comfort while they recovered. She requested to be taken to the hospital to oversee the charges.

                They had lost a few dozen who were denied help by the hospital during the revolt. Those they put to rest in burial grounds. Mercy was there too late to revive them. But Ana had told her that this had been the natural order of things. May the gods protect them and guide them.

                Mercy had stopped listening to Ana. Nothing sat well with her anymore. What was done was done. If only Mercy could use that lesson right now. But listening how much Ana kept Pharah in the dark about a child _she_ had helped hide from her left an awful taste in her mouth. She sighed heavily. It wasn't her plight, but she took any pain Pharah had personally. She only hoped that Pharah was alright with this forced meeting. Mercy looked over at the horizon of the setting sun, biting her bottom lip in worry. Pharah had last been seen at the hospital according to statistics, but she wasn’t here and she hadn’t arrived to base. So she had to be somewhere in between. _What if Sombra had done something? Tricked her. Always up to her tricks._ She kneaded the wet towel she had in her hands, distracted in her thoughts. Quickly glancing down when the patient groaned in her sleep, she gently dabbed their forehead with the damp towel, easing the sweat.

                They had saved hundreds in pursuit of justice. All because of Pharah’s child; the brilliant mind behind it all. She probably would guess a few had thought of the idea of revolting, but it was this child that was brazen enough with her skills and combined manpower (kids) to pull it off. Who would guess with parents like hers? A truly remarkable child. Pharah would/should be proud.

                After visiting every single room, checking stats and listening to wheezing chests she made her to the central hall when an informant came running up to her. He didn't speak English, but she understood his rushed Arabic while he pointed east. By the note these were quadrants and latitude numbers. She looked up with question in her eyes and he nodded rapidly, saying Pharah’s name in Arabic. Pharah had been located. Suddenly her chest expanded with anxiety and dread. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, almost pushing up her lungs. She thanked the man so he could leave before she had a slight panic attack. She inhaled and exhaled slowly.

                On shaky limbs she went to check with the doctors if they had everything on hand. Reassuring her that she was welcome anytime, they had the fort now. With the blockade gone they could now face this problem easily, just time and rest.

                Mercy walked out of the hospital and a carriage was waiting for her. _Ana's doing._ Mercy blew her bangs out of her face, exasperated. She stood with her arms crossed; lips pursed and then slowly stepped into the carriage thanking the man holding the door for her. Once inside they took off towards the east.

______________________________

 

                "You couldn't trust me. But you trusted my mother..."

                Sombra snickered and shook her head as if suddenly remembering a funny tale. "I had no one else to help me then and there." She held a hand before Pharah could interrupt by moving closer and opening her mouth.

                "I had kicked you away. You were gone. Either this kid grew up with distant relatives or was going to grow up with strangers. At the time I didn't know which was best. I just knew... I didn't want to lose her completely. That she was a part of you and I still wanted to hold onto that. Selfish reasons of course. But... it's the way it worked out. Alejandra had to die. So no one could chase us. Little did I know Ana also hid after being shot…”

                Pharah eyes flicked to the side at the mention. She had lost all three at once. It was a wonder Pharah hadn’t gone insane. Her mother had made sure Pharah didn’t depend on her growing up, in case anything happened. The commander stood back with her hands on her hips, processing, mind throwing so many questions.

                “Talon then,” Pharah prompted crossing her arms. Sombra wheeled back with a flourish of her head and shoulders, chuckling. “Ahhhhhhh that. Talon, Talon, Talon. What a _miseria_ Talon.”

                After a quiet smirk she then turned away to face the ocean. “That’s probably the easiest thing I had to do. I had to get into an agency that was revered to be terrifying, no one would dare cross. I offered my services, a deal they couldn’t refuse. I got them mercenaries, opening blockades, providing security codes, anything worldwide, and everything that got them to trust me. I found Widowmaker around the time they were conditioning her. Around the time she was infiltrating a base… around the time she _killed_ … Ana.” She paused there and crossed her arms. “I knew about where she went hiding. She took refuge in the villa with Arelia; dead to the world but alive to help her. I guess I wanted Ana no place else.” Sombra looked over her shoulder at Pharah who was staring at her. “I had to make sure Talon was accessible when I needed them.” She turned fully to face the other woman. “I had to keep an eye on our little one. When she tried to look for you I kept re-routing her, but she is a persistent and determined lil thing. Takes it from you, I suppose.”

                Pharah breathed in deep, erecting her stance. “That’s why you were at base.”

                Sombra did pointed guns at her with her fingers with a wink. “Sharp shooter.”

                “She wasn’t the biggest problem; I mean who was I to stop her from learning who her blood was? Then Moira slipped through and I had to jump in. She had sent in scouts along with your troops, spies, and infiltrators, a few guys to watch you and make sure to find the rebels. You had no idea and it was right under your nose. Men who pretended to care that they cared about the outbreak.” She clucked her tongue, much like how Ana did. “They had to go. You had a hacker and he got reaaaaaal close to finding our Arelia. So I had him killed.”

                Pharah’s eyebrows creased as she tried to remember. “Hitch?”

                “You’re winning this trivia,” Sombra snorted. “You know damn well I don’t care about wars and rebellions. But our little one did a damn good job holding her own out here. With people I trusted, I wanted her nowhere else. And trust me, that line is very thin. But I wasn’t ready for the day she’d find you. I mean it certainly was a matter of time…”

                At Pharah’s silence, Sombra moved in closer, reaching up to now gently cup Pharah’s jaw. “I think I did what was best … for our baby.” Pharah was surprised to see her eyes and nose starting to turn red. An emotion she had suppressed for so long. An emotion she had sworn to never let anyone see again. Pharah closed her eyes, leaning her head down. Tears rolled down her cheeks running down over Sombra’s thumbs that softly stroked. Their foreheads tapped gently and they stayed quiet.

______________________________

               

                “Ma’am?” The driver asked when Mercy just continued to sit inside the carriage. She had started to move when he opened the door for her, but she sat still now, watching the silhouettes agaisnt the sunset far up on the hill. Something was gnawing at her insides. Mercy nodded and slowly exited the carriage with slight hesitance. _Had Pharah made up her mind?_ All she could do was wait. Pharah waited for her, she was sure to wait for Pharah. Suddenly she saw Pharah drop to her knees and she lurched forward, blaster ready, but when Pharah hugged Sombra’s waist she froze. She swallowed hard and bit back a lip tremble.

_____________________________

 

                "I want to see Alejandra one more time."

                Pharah had slowly stepped back from their connection and had whispered it without thinking. When she opened her eyes, they widened. Sombra with a wave of her hand created a hologram and a woman with no piercings, tattoos or makeup stood before her, long brown hair to her waist and brown eyes staring back at her. Pharah dropped to her knees, never losing eye contact, tears spilling.

                “ _Dios_ , you are such a crybaby.” A gentle hand reached out to her and Pharah instead flung her arms around her waist and cried louder. Sombra rolled her eyes and almost got knocked over with a yelp. “Get up, you’re making a scene.”

                “Thank you.”

                Sombra raised an eyebrow and pulled back when Pharah loosened her hold. “Thank you, for letting me see her. I know… I know with all the crap that you could have had an abortion or gave her to someone else… She’s beautiful, miraculous and so damn smart; she takes all of that from you. Thank you for keeping her near. Thank you for protecting her. And thank you for once loving me. She’s in existence… proof that what we had was real. I will forever cherish this brand new opportunity.” Pharah slowly climbed to her feet, staring down at Sombra.

                “You’re an awful sap,” Sombra snorted, crossing her arms, her normal attire returning slowly, starting from the feet and traveled upwards in a shimmery display.

                “Good bye Alejandra,” Pharah whispered when the hologram on the face started to dissipate. Alejandra smiled, a tear twinkling in her eyes before they turned purple. They stood staring at each other for a few seconds longer.

                “You know this changes nothing.” Sombra said with a smirk and a tilt of her head. Pharah snickered and her hands went to her hips, sighing loudly. Images of Sombra’s grin on the surveillance cameras as she took down dozens of men on her own. Teleporting and hacking her way to the top literally to hold a gun to the president's head came to her mind. Back at the Helix base, when she was security Captain, re-watching the videos sent to her squad. It was something impressive, to be quite honest. The whole time doing it with a grin on her face, like a game that was too easy. The way the eyes lit up when a challenge presented itself. Flash of teeth when things went smoothly. She could have anything in the palm of her hand. Even seeing those videos, nostalgia had swarmed over her and so did the pain.

                The woman on screen wasn't who she had fallen in love with.

                “I didn’t count on it.”

                “Finally something we can agree on.”

                Pharah nodded slowly and took a few more steps back and gave her a soldier salute. Sombra rolled her eyes as she returned the salute. “My eyes are gonna roll down this hill.”

                “Until next time then.” Pharah said, dropping her arm.

                “Looking forward to handcuffing me, are we?”

                _Damnit._ Before her cheeks darkened, Pharah quickly turned away and started down the hillside. She glanced up and saw Mercy at the bottom. Her eyes elated and her heart jumped. Carefully she rushed down the hill, watching her step and Mercy as she neared her. She slowed down when Mercy put away the blaster and went to meet her halfway.

                Sombra watched as the two seemed to speak. Mercy nodded and glanced at Sombra and gave her a tilt of her head. Sombra rocked back on her hips and crossed her arms. When Pharah turned her head Sombra was gone. She then stared out to the ocean’s sunset glow.

                Mercy waited for her to collect her thoughts, patiently watching this wonder of a woman. Holding both her hands in hers gently, she gave them a squeeze and Pharah returned her attention to her. "You... still want to marry me?" she asked almost timidly. Mercy chuckled lightly and smiled. "Ever so much." Pharah grinned, running a hand through her hair, blowing out steam from her mouth in an exhale.

                "What a day, huh?" Mercy started a convo when they started walking back hand in hand, their voices fading off to the cries of a hawk flying overhead. A shiny glint on its neck as a camera retracted its lens.

_____________________________

 

                Tracer was out of breath. She had zipped all over to locate Widow. The woman had not returned with the rest of the men. But she had a feeling she knew where she was. She skidded to a stop when she found her; sitting atop a statue staring out into the ravine. “My heart’s color!” Tracer yelled out. Widow frowned and turned her head to look at her. _Was she referring to her skin color?_ “Blue?”

                Biting her lower lip and making fists at her side, Tracer stood staring up at her, catching her breath. She had done a lot of thinking and if these past few months had not been a sort of inclination of what Widow was like then Tracer had been blind and could be called a coward. She took a deep breath, heart hammering in her chest. “It’s come to my attention that… that you have to follow orders. You have to belong to a cause. I know this. I’m sorry I never took it into account.”

                A pause, but Widow was already looking away from her. Tracer zipped over so that she was directly below her facing her. “Blue, I can’t be without you! I know I’m being selfish. But you’re being selfish too! And untrue to yourself! So there’s nothing left.” Tracer’s ears were thrumming with her adrenaline picking up faster than when she running around. “My heart’s desire, light of my life and fire of my loins, be a good girl and give yourself to me!”

                Widow stared at her deadpanned, _seriously?_ However she was intrigued, she leaned over slightly to meet eyes with her. Tracer was turning so red, huffing and anxiety filling her with an energy she couldn’t really place. She quickly dug into her pockets and finding nothing, pulled off her earring and held it up at Widow. She could see the woman through the little hoop. “How about it, love? Wanna ball and chain with me? You’ll be mine and … And I’ll forever be yours!”

                “You’re a twit.” Came the reply, dripping velvet lips snarling at her.

                Tracer’s smile slowly faded.

                “A nuisance.”

                Tracer lowered her hand.

                “And a pain in the _derriere_.”

                Tracer heaved an exhale, shoulders sagging. “Geez, all you had to say was no.”

                “It wasn’t a ‘no’.”

                Tracer perked up when she saw Widow was standing and staring down at her. She laughed and leapt up to punch the air in cheer. “I’ll take it!” In her excitement she accidentally stepped too far back and careened over the side. Widow narrowed her eyes in concern, squinting down. She threw her grappling hook over the statue and leapt hard over the edge of the rock to find Tracer holding on for dear life. She gave a sheepish smile. “I’m outta juice. I used it all looking for you.”

                “Out of juice so soon, you sure you can _keep up_ with me?” Widow mused with a slight smirk. Tracer grinned back widely. _Wow, this woman was beautiful when she smiled._ Tracer giggled to herself and Widow found herself chuckling as well. _What a dork._

______________________________

 

                Arelia hugged her great uncle as he was preparing to leave. He had promised Ana to provide the eastside with the medication and provisions. He tapped her chin with his fore finger with a smile. A habit he did ever since she was tiny. He left through the side door, greeting the gardener. This time he had to take a different route. For a different meeting. It was a bit of a trek, but he managed to arrive in the desired time requested. He didn't know who wanted to see him, the note had been anonymous, suddenly appearing on his night stand. He gathered the information and nodded with a smile when he saw a familiar silhouette, their back facing him.

                She knew he'd show up. He was reliable that way. She had made the right choice.

                "I'm pleased to see you. Are you well?" he asked, stopping several feet away, giving her space.

                Sombra didn't respond, still not turning to face him. He knew that she didn't make any physical contact for various reasons. Everything she did was digital without a trace. So this meeting was a complete surprise.

                "I didn't want us to meet in these circumstances, but I was advised against better judgement," she said finally turning, arms crossed over her torso. Her hair was a deep blue, twisted in a braid. Her under eye markings were slightly glowing in the dimming sunlight. He nodded in understanding. "We are safe within the Red Web."

                Her glowing blue eyes flicked up at him. She snickered, nodding, couldn't help feeling impressed. It wasn't perfect, but it did the job. She had found many kinks in the system. They worked like a silkworm repairing damage with its steady course. One day she knew it would speed up at the blink of a light. One day. After all.  She had lots of growing to do.

                The uncle watched her with a serene calm. "I'm glad you're here. Nothing like seeing someone in the flesh rather than behind a screen, wouldn't you say?" It had been two decades since he had last seen her. Suddenly receiving an urgent message and having a baby delivered to his door. The little girl he knew then had grown up to be so frightening, yet so loving towards her family. She always provided for Arelia; over compensating the entire family for raising her safely and sound. He had denied so much money. Saying it was unnecessary, but the money always came. In many forms. Once even with a donkey carrier. He then opted to give the money to charities and set funds aside for her schooling so she could go wherever she wanted.

                “You’ve become very lovely.” Although he had to admit glowing eyes were a bit of a shock.

                Sombra inhaled and exhaled, expressing exasperation and he chuckled gently. "I want to thank you for the opportunity you have given me. Your trust means so much to me beyond words. She is the spitting image of her mother. With her around I've been too preoccupied to dwell on my wife's passing. So thank you, for insuring your safety in my hands."

                "What’s with the ‘thank you's’ lately," she muttered under her voice. He smiled, used to the affectionate undertones. "I suppose you had something you wanted to talk about?"

                "I don't need to ask you anything for anything," she said with a low grumble. He nodded, understanding. "I should get going. I hope you’re business here is settled.”

                She gave a nod. He wanted to hug her, but she was wrapped up in herself. He did it anyway, felt her tense up in his arms. It was brief. He let her know he needed it and was sure she needed it too. When he pulled away she had her head down, turning away curtly.

                "That's enough. You can go."

                "I'll see you again I hope. There will be a next time?"

                He heard her snort. He chuckled, nodding and turned to walk away.

                " _Oye_ , Sibal."

                He turned expectantly, finding that she stood with her back turned. She gave a quick glance back at him over her shoulder and returned her eyes to the dimming horizon. " _Gracias_ ," she said softly, but clear enough for him to hear. He stood a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat.

                "That's what family is for." He smiled, turning to leave. Sombra stayed staring at the oceans’ orange tinted waves and the dark clouds shadowing the sky above. A tear glimmered down her cheek, she hastily wiped it away annoyed. Then she noticed he hadn’t left and she grunted in displeasure.

                “You should have a look at her.”

                “I know what she looks like.”

                “That's not the same and you know it.”

                “Shave your beard,” she retorted. At that he guffawed. She heard him chuckling as he moved away. “Why do I try,” she mumbled.

___________________________________

 

                “Took you two long enough,” Ana mused, standing arms crossed. The kids swarmed out from behind her and stampeded Pharah knocking her over. Mercy laughed as she managed to grab one of the boys off of her. “We thought you died!”

                “The confidence you all have in me is staggering-“ Pharah was interrupted when Mercy collapsed behind her by more boys who pulled the two together. They all laughed and finally Pharah looked around. When she didn’t spot Arelia, she looked to Ana. “And Are?”

___________________________________

 

                _1%._

                "I know who you are."

                The woman showed no emotion in turn. "Does my reputation precede me?"

                Arelia grinned and sitting on the boulder legs crossed. “You’re Sombra.”

                “I want you to see something I’ve been working on.” She raised her gloved hand. A hologram panned out a foot in diameter, showing the city in a little blue 3D diagram. "There’s a lot to do still. I have to figure out a couple of kinks, but I think I'm pretty good, so fixing it will just be a matter of time." She glanced up at Sombra who was studying her. "Pretty cool, right?"

                _25%._

                Sombra shrugged and smirked. "Sure."

                Arelia straightened her posture with more purpose. "I was hoping I could try something with you. See how far I can go into data, ya know? Do you mind?"

                Sombra gave a nod, "Go for it." She crossed her arms and tilted back on her foot. Arelia nodded, heart vibrating in her ears. _Time to impress!_ She rapidly typed in sequences. Sombra watched as the blue map turned red and slowly turned the shield into an umbrella shape, scanning, searching. Suddenly 4 of the seven points started flashing.

                _47%_

                Arelia lowered her arm exasperated. "Okay, never mind. Guess there are some glitches."

                "It’s not bad for a 7th generation setup."

                Arelia looked down at it. "You know this is the 7th one?"

                Sombra shrugged. "It’s a bit rough on the edges. Keep at it kid. The red Web is a neat design, for a newbie. A few kinks, but all it needs is the satellite revolver’s coordinates for you to secure it. Easy peasy.” As if latching onto the satellite was an easy chore.

                _73%_

                Arelia listened wide eyed with exhilaration, nodding. "Of course! Yea!" She quickly set to work. Sombra smirked at the kid’s enthusiasm, shaking her head slightly. The kid worked with the tip of her tongue out in concentration, taking notes. Eyes darting from left to right. Sombra turned to the ocean and her smile faltered, seeing the sun almost a sliver of light left, turning everything a bloody orange glow. She felt an odd spike in the air and she turned around to face Arelia who was looking at her curiously.

                "I gotta run. I'm on borrowed time."

                "Oh!" Arelia sat up straight. "Will I see you again?"

                "No," Sombra said flatly. Arelia deflated and slouched, "Oh. Of course not. Sorry. I know you’re busy." She rubbed the back of her neck, feeling sheepish for getting excited, looking at her grid again, and biting her lower lip. _A habit Pharah had when she was a child_. Sombra crossed her arms and smirked.

                _99%_

                "But who knows. After all, we're all a glitch in the system. The Web is an intricate place. Pull your strings right and you might find something you like. Right? That’s the name of the game."

                Arelia quirked a smile looking up ready to respond when she realized she was alone. Only the faraway sounds of the ocean and gulls. She looked around, but didn't move from her spot. She knew there was no point. She closed her hologram map and sighed. "Just wait for me.”

                A red bar blinked on her screen. 100% percent accuracy. Arelia sighed and shut down the screen. She drew up her knees and looked over the waters she had seen all her life. “I'll catch you, mom," she said into the wind with a small smirk.

__________________________________

               

                The next day Reindhardt was rounding up the crew for a congratulatory photograph. Arelia had provided the drone to take the picture of such a large team of children, the medical staff, the rebel soldiers and Pharah’s family. Pharah was in between Mercy and Ana with a row of children in front of them, pointing at the drone. They had to smile at the count of three. Mercy leaned in close and whispered to Pharah that she loved her.

                So in the photo that Pharah now held in her hand was of Mercy and Pharah smiling at each other instead of the camera. Arelia had taken several shots. This one she had zoomed in when the two wouldn’t look away from each other. Pharah ran a finger across the glossy page.

                “Well that’s one for the books!” Reindhardt clapped a large hand on Pharah’s shoulder making her stumble in place.

                “Come along, Wilhelm, there’s much to prepare.” Ana said at a distance. “Leave the lovebirds alone and come help this old bird.”

                Reinhardt grinned, clapped Pharah once more and then followed Ana out. Mercy was sitting at a table and Pharah joined her, wrapping arms around her shoulders, leaning in to look at the scrapbook she had of memories.

                “What do you think we’ll do now?” Mercy asked quietly basking in Pharah’s warmth.

                “Take more adventures for the books,” Pharah said with a grin.

                “And where will you take me?” Mercy said with a lilting giggle when Pharah nuzzled her neck.

                “Anywhere you want.”

                “I hear Venice is nice this time of year.”

                Pharah smiled gently and pulled away to help Mercy out of her seat. “Then Venice it is.”

               

                ~ ~ ~ ~

                A few weeks later.

                _Welcome to Rialto._

                Bombs exploded left and right with Mercy dodging blasters from a canon.

                “STOP THE PAYLOAD!”

                “This wasn’t what I had in mind!” Mercy yelled over the gattling fire. Pharah flew overhead in a sonic boom. Spread her wings and fired every rocket she had. They pelted the building, but more kept running out. Mercy did her best to assist Jack on his new mission. It was the least she could do after stabbing him and making him take care of Toshi while she was away being … _rebellious_ as he put it delicately. 

                Ana leapt up onto the bridge, threw a grenade bomb and leapt back down to properly hide. She popped up one second after to fire a shot then hid again.

                “Reindhardt, you’re powered up! Go!”

                Mercy accidentally latched on as the behemoth of a man roared by in laughter as he sped through with Mercy screaming in tow. _“Meeeeeein goooooott!”_

_______________________________

 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was long coming.  
> I had five different endings.  
> It took forever to piece where I wanted what.  
> I think I left it in a good place, open for continuation if it happens, but I hardly think that will happen honestly.
> 
> However I do have a small epilogue planned.  
> Don't abandon me just yet!


	38. *** EPILOGUE ***

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more thing before we head off into the night.

                Mercy woke up to Pharah nuzzling her. With her member pressed up against her backside, she knew what her wife wanted. With a smug smile she pulled the arms closer with a morning sigh of waking up and Pharah reacted by moving closer, burying her face in her neck.

                "Good morning," Mercy giggled lightly. Reaching back to scratch Pharah’s scalp lovingly. Their hair was a mess from last night's celebration. Only immediate family attended and very close friends basically considered family. The night had been filled with cake, champagne, wine, and as soon as they made it to their hotel room straight into a love fest that lasted hours. Mercy had ridden and raked the shit out of her wife, with a new goal to sustain her. And yet Pharah woke up in need.

                Pharah had woken up to feel and see Mercy bedside her in bed, face peaceful and so happy. It made her heart glow at seeing her wife. Her new life. She had moved in with memories of last night imprinted on Mercy’s skin. Teeth marks, bruises from hickeys and finger prints where she was held down. She had bruised her hips enough to leave small pink welts on her skin, but none to dark that made her flinch. She pulled up close and realised she had an erection when it stopped her from being flush against Mercy’s ass. Biting her lower lip, she reached down and lowered it so that it rested lengthwise along her curve instead of against. She knew Mercy felt it for the woman stirred awake. It was still early and they had a few days to themselves in Venice. Mercy had always wanted to see Venice. The hospital was sufficient enough to allow her operations from base instead of traveling. Being as busy as she was it was probably for the best to stay at one location.

                "You know what time it is?" Pharah got on all fours, limbs surrounding Mercy’s frame. Mercy smirked against her own arm and slowly turned to meet her lips. "Do tell, wife of mine." She loved the ring to it. A wide smile spread across Pharah’s lips. She scrambled off the bed and Mercy giggled. Pharah was bare naked moving around as if nothing in this world could disrupt them. So far it was a good chance. Nothing lasted forever, but Mercy was going to cherish the moment. She moved to the foot of the bed on her stomach, held up by her elbows as she watched Pharah’s tight ass and back muscles as she moved around messing with small tinkering.

                Pharah turned around and found Mercy staring to which she then began the catwalk towards her with a lopsided grin. In her hands was a tray of teacups, a few fruits and cheeses. She laid them on the bed as Mercy sidled off to the side to make room, half covering herself in the sheets. "Mmm breakfast in bed, and my lovely wife to bring it to me."

                Pharah chuckled and proceeded to feed Mercy a cheese with a grape. Mercy hummed as she chewed and washed it down with - she took a careful sip and then almost spat it out - wine for breakfast. Pharah was shaking from laughter she was trying to hold in. Mercy shook her head, playfully slapping her leg. "Getting me drunk already?" Pharah downed her cup in one go and Mercy snickered. She grabbed cheese and fruits, stuffing them in her mouth.

                "What's your hurry?" Mercy asked putting down her cup, fetching another fruit slice. Pharah chewed quickly, nodding her head and swallowing more wine. She wiped her mouth after finishing her mouthful.

                "I'm just getting ready. I'll need the energy."

                Mercy stared at her keep eating with an apple slice in between her fingers and she frowned slightly. Pharah's leg was bouncing, having a sheepish smile on her face. Suddenly it dawned on Mercy and her face lit up. "You remembered."

                "How could I forget a request from my beautiful bride?" Pharah tweaked Mercy’s chin with a show of teeth, canines visible in a grin. Mercy half laughed them immediately swallowed her ‘tea’.

                She looked over at Pharah and then smirking finished the rest of her drink. She bit her lower lip and nodded when Pharah gave her a raised eyebrow in question. Licking her lips, Pharah then removed the platter off the bed, then ripped the bed covers off the bed making Mercy squeal when she was suddenly exposed.

                "So eager to get it over with?"

                "Nah," Pharah leaned in on one knee to dip a kiss onto Mercy’s lips. "I can't wait to get started."

                As she went to the washroom Mercy noticed the glint in between her cheeks. She slowly sat up on the edge of the bed, attempting to finish her wine, eyes on Pharah’s ass. She liked to savor unlike Pharah who swallowed it like water. "I'm actually surprised you remember much less agreeing. Shocked you don’t have a headache after all you drank last night.”

                A laugh came from the washroom along with a stream of water running. "I wasn't that drunk." Pharah stepped out, hair and face wet as she mopped it dry. "And why wouldn't I agree?"

                Mercy shrugged, finishing her wine and setting the cup aside. "It’s not a common thing I suppose is the terminology."

                Pharah didn't know if the woman had second thoughts or wasn't sure if Pharah was alright with it. She remembered the delighted squeal the woman gave when Pharah agreed. She snorted and tossed the towel aside. She gathered Mercy in her arms, bare breasts squished up on each other’s.

                "If it pleases my wife. After all, I think we've already discovered that I'm not like most."

                "No, you're definitely not," Mercy murmured, biting her lower lip.

                "Well then." Pharah motioned to the chest at the foot of the bed with her head. A request from the bride. "I don't want to keep my lady waiting."

                Mercy followed her gesture and she swallowed at the possibilities. She stepped out of Pharah’s arms and sidestepped to reach the flip side of the chest, opening it delicately. Pharah saw the twinkle in her eyes and the mischievous smirk. Pharah chuckled, tying her hair back in a tail.

                Mercy was quick to get her things sorted. She glanced up and watched the taller woman stretch, slowing down her activity. Pharah knew she was watching and languidly stretched her arms over her head and arched her back, jutting her ass out in a playful wiggle. When Mercy cleared her throat Pharah then swung onto the bed. She straddled one pillow, sorting out the rest of them, making a nest. Then she sat back on her heels and looked over her shoulders. A wide grin spread across her face as she looked Mercy up and down. "That actually looks good on you."

                Mercy bit the side of her lip as she also returned the gesture.

                "You ready?" Pharah motioned to the appendage attached to Mercy’s pelvis. Mercy had the bottle in her hand, almost squeezing out its contents how hard she gripped it looking at Pharah's body so tantalizing. "I am," she finally breathed out.

                As she slowly neared the bed, Pharah proceeded to give her a small show. Extending her body as she crawled over the pillows slowly, accentuating all her glorious parts, the crystal anal stud glittering in the sunlight from the sunroof. Mercy squeezed the bottle again, squirting it this time.

                Pharah laughed as she felt a glob of it hit her backside. "Premature, Doctor."

                "I'm always ready to go again," Mercy murmured as she climbed in after her. Pharah snickered as she laid down on her stomach, pelvis and hips supported by a pillow underneath. She spread her legs slightly, exposing the plug. Mercy saw how hard Pharah was, awaiting her. She was thrilled this excited the other woman. She mounted the bed and crawled closer, eyes on her prize, admiring her rump. Mercy stroked her hand all over them, using the oil to make her glisten; this unfortunately made her mouth water. _Oh, she was so heavenly_. Dripping the oil down over the plug she gently proceeded to pull it out. It was stubborn a bit, a gentle pull and the knob popped out. Pharah hummed as it slid out easily. Mercy released the stud and moved closer to drip oil onto her curves. Using her fingers to gently massage it, she moved her digits in and around.

                Pharah moaned softly, rump lifted by the pillow, lying on her stomach, shoulders half lifted as she looked over at the mirror that showed her face and Mercy’s body. She stretched her arms forward doing a cat stretch and Mercy was the one that whined this time. "I think you're ready," she panted.

                Pharah grinned and looked back at her. "Yes, I think so too."

                Mercy rose from her heels and got on her knees, heart beating fast in her ears. One hand sliding over her shaft, lubricating it, Mercy gripped one hip as she directed the shaft gently onto the hotspot, guiding it in carefully just like how Pharah had done with her. But it seemed that Pharah protested less.

                With Pharah’s delicious body beneath her Mercy had no idea how Pharah could restrain herself with her, this seemed so mind blowing. Pharah hummed into her arms. Mercy stopped about an inch in, watching the bright pink phallus slide in easily. She pulled it back out and then pushed in again. Pharah hummed louder this time, biting her lower lip and closing her eyes. Mercy settled the front of her thighs against the back of Pharah’s thighs. She pressed her palms tentatively on Pharah’s lower back and then used her hips to push in the rest of the way. Pharah let out a long drawn out moan when Mercy did that, eliciting a delicious shiver to run across Mercy’s body and pulse her clit making her moan in turn.

                _Oh, wow. Oh, wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Oh, wow._

                Mercy had frozen in place, the other end deeply imbedded inside her and pushing in. And with Pharah’s wonderful moans it made her almost orgasm. She held still to stave it off. Gasping and holding her breath. When Pharah hummed again, her hips decidedly started to thrust to and fro. Going back and forth gently and leisurely, enjoying her. _Oh, this felt so amazing._ Her nails dug into the rising and falling hips. Pharah was taunting and coaxing her it seemed. Mercy almost collapsed as the nub on her end rubbed against her already swollen clit. She laughed suppressing a moan.

                "You've done this before."

                Pharah only chuckled in her throat, not saying anything, rocking her hips making Mercy fall over on top of her, forcing her to grab the bed for balance shoving the appendage deeper inside hard. Pharah’s raspy grunts and sighs made Mercy keep moving to keep the sensations rolling through both of them. She pressed her breasts against Pharah’s back and kissed the curve of her shoulder as she kept rolling her hips to and fro. She huffed, biting her lower lip whenever Pharah would tremble and gasp. When she changed angles of her hips a different sound would escape Pharah’s throat. She briefly glanced up to blow her bangs out of her eyes when she caught sight of the mirror across from them. _Oh. Of course._ "You really like this don't you."

                Pharah hummed a laugh and grinned, looking at her through the mirror, stretching even more sensually on silken sheets. "I'm enjoying you very much," she said in a silky voice. "I'm yours," she whispered. Mercy reached over and Pharah met her mouth, tongues sliding as they sloppily kissed with a grin.

                Mercy pulled back and raising herself on one knee, poured more lube over the connecting pieces. She then gripped the hips and pummeled them faster. Pharah gave out a cry in surprise, gripping the bed sheets. The sudden change in angle made her twist her eyes and she almost lost her breath at how deep Mercy was in, how she churned her hips sensually as if she were dancing. A quick glance to the mirror let her know Mercy was having the time of her life, squeezing her stomach muscles, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, breath labored and hissing. Before she could enjoy her wife’s expression much more, Mercy suddenly was going faster and raising herself off the one knee, completely supported by Pharah’s own hips. Mercy was pressing her weight in when she pulled back and thrust back inside. The momentum and speed made their skins clap loud. Mercy enjoyed the way Pharah’s normally tight glutes jiggled and swayed.

                Suddenly Pharah’s hips jolted. She gasped aloud when Mercy’s palm connected with her cheek. She laughed breathlessly when she received three more. Abruptly she was pummeled roughly as though Mercy was losing control and her hips were a mind of their own. Pharah felt herself sliding on her elbows until she dropped her torso onto the bed, gasping and moaning, squeezing the bed sheets in tight knuckles.

                Mercy was focusing too much on getting Pharah there that she didn’t notice that her wife had become a moaning mess underneath her. She lifted her head and saw Pharah practically writhing. Quickly pausing to ask if she was okay, if she wanted to stop, concerned. Pharah’s adamant head shake amongst her groans and gasps reassured her wife she was taking it like a champ. So Mercy continued. She gripped the hips, beginning slowly again. Pulling out until the head caught on the entrance, and then pushed it in deep, sinking it in all the way. Pharah huffed, trying to climb back to her elbows, but Mercy rocked the bed, imitating Pharah those many nights. Pharah now had her face dug into the bed, crying out, lifting her head, face covered in her hair. Wherever she moved Mercy followed to pin her back down. Mercy slammed her weight, dropping her hips and making that lovely clapping sound she adored. She bit her lower lip and drew her eyebrows up as her centre was nearly on fire. She kept pushing and pulling, and when Pharah’s knees gave out Mercy collapsed on top of her.

                Pressing their bodies flush, Mercy rolled her hips vigorously and wrapped her arms around Pharah to grope her breasts and pinch her taut nipples that rubbed on the silk sheets. Pharah turned her head to the side and cried out at the extra stimulation. Mercy wasn’t slowing down if anything she was relentless. “Mercy! Ah-!” Mercy kissed the back of her neck, huffing close to her ear, panting her words. “Ohhhh… darling…”

                All of the sudden, Mercy lifted her torso up, supporting herself with one arm she reached under and gently wrapped her hand around Pharah’s swollen pulsing member. Pharah convulsed as she did so with a loud shout of surprise. Mercy giggled, humming agaisnt her spine as she managed to keep thrusting her hips and slide her hand up and down Pharah’s wet shaft.

                Pharah went tense; her whole body seemed to scrounge up preparing for the orgasm. She swore under her breath when the edges of her vison started to turn white. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her forehead onto the sheets, panting hotly, producing wet spots from her drooling mouth. “Mercy! Augh!” Her hips arched back, lifting Mercy with her. Her wife didn’t let go of her slippery shaft, still keeping her rhythm in both areas and Pharah was losing her mind. The pounding in her gut was getting to be too much. The buzzing in her head was getting louder. She barely heard Mercy murmur over and over that she loved her. Pharah was nowhere on this plane. When the orgasm came Pharah gave out a guttural cry, body tensing, squeezing Mercy’s appendage inside so tight the woman couldn’t pull out.

                Mercy felt the tension, everything tighten and the bubbling ripple of the thickening shaft in her hand as it shot out a large load onto the towel they had set down underneath them. Pharah froze, body clenching and unclenching, muscles spasms coursing through her, knuckles quivering as she held onto the bed sheets. A few more seconds and she collapsed in a heap of shuddering muscles and moans. Mercy waited until Pharah’s muscles loosened up enough to gently pull out. She caressed the shaking hips and let Pharah relax who hissed from the aftermath trying to get her breath back. Pharah lay spent, limbs outstretched, covered in a light sheen of sweat.

                After Mercy took off the appendage carefully depositing it on the hair towel on the ground she crawled back onto the bed. She stretched over Pharah’s back and laid on top of her, listening to her deep breathing and rapid heartbeat. She kissed the side of Pharah’s cheek, carefully stroking back the damp hair. “You okay darling?”

                A whine was the only response she got back and a slight twitch in the legs. Mercy kissed her shoulder and neck side, licking her salty sweat, dragging her tongue over her ear, making the woman beneath her shiver. Pharah’s hands again clenched the bed sheets when Mercy began to grind on her ass with her soaking wet front. “You didn’t finish did you…”

                Mercy chuckled in her hair with a moan for herself. “Of course I did. This was so amazing. Who could restrain themselves? Gods, you are so wonderful.” She spread her limbs over Pharah’s; sliding her hands down her arms, locating her knuckles to entwine their fingers.

                Pharah hummed in her throat and attempted to roll over, but Mercy had her pinned down, reminding her to stay down as she bit her on the deltoid. “Easy!” Pharah laughed. Mercy chuckled playfully, not wishing to move just yet. The warm sun on her back was so nice; the basking sleepiness of a post session, the beating heart beneath her gave her a perfect state of contentment. They were lying quietly, comfortably for a few minutes until Pharah broke the silence.

                “I think you were better than me.”

                Mercy burst out laughing, making them both shake. She finally lifted her torso to look down at Pharah, but the woman took the opportunity to grab her and roll them over right off the bed.

                “Augh! No! Not this again!”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

               

                They stayed two more days in that room; basking in each other’s company, ordering room service, watching the waves of the bay from their high window. Going out occasionally at night to see the sights while they had time for themselves. Pharah cherished these moments more than anything in her life. Seeing the smile on her wife and the way she pulled on her hand when she wanted to see something exciting made Pharah’s heart soar.

                Pharah couldn’t help stare at her beautiful wife as she was greeted by almost everyone who either passed by her or encountered her during their walks. Pharah couldn’t blame them. She spoke amazing Italian and many times she was offered freebies from the market stands. Mercy would always cling to Pharah, hand in hand, wedding ring gleaming just as bright as her smile. But when it came to Pharah receiving attention Mercy would pout quietly, secretly knowing that only she knew how to satisfy her wife. One time she had grabbed Pharah by the lapels of her bomber jacket and yanked her head down, kissing her in front of an audience. However that didn’t deter the seekers and the two had to make themselves scarce, running away hand in hand laughing.

                Mercy made Pharah feel young. Like she could do anything in the world and it would all be okay. Such as their future. Pharah had decided she didn’t just want to belong to Overwatch; she wanted to help her home town and be available for Arelia whenever she needed her. Mercy had insisted she was alright with Arelia, if anything she adored the child as a piece of Pharah. Loved that they were able to bond even after everything that had happened and accepted each other. Unbeknownst to Pharah, Mercy had approached Arelia for Pharah’s hand in marriage and if she accepted Mercy as a family member. To which the pre-teen replied with that she wanted a sister. Mercy didn’t how to reply to that, but thankfully Ana interrupted. The only time she was actually thankful for the woman.

                So the two had decided to help out locally where they were needed, travel together if necessary to areas that Moira may have also affected. Aside from that Mercy was going to open her own clinic in town, have her own retinue of nurses and aids in place so that she could help out in areas Pharah was called to. Staying together and planning things with each other in mind. Without regard they decided also that their wild romps would have to take a small break as they had made a large unquestionable decision.

                And they arrived via plane terrified out of their wits for never having flying before, although the twins found it thrilling, decidedly fearless together. When they landed Mercy and Pharah were there to greet them in Venice to show them at least two days of a new world. The twins had been the first to stumble past the other people to reach them, arms outstretched.

                “Mommy! Daddy!”

                “ _Umi_! _Ab_!”

                Mercy laughed as they collided into their legs and waist. Pharah lifted the ten year old who looked a bit flustered to be lifted up as in he hadn’t had that done in a long while. She held him as easily as if he were four years old. He was one of the quiet boys, but always considerate of his little fellows. He thought he was too big to be adopted and put the little ones first, that they have a home before he did. Pharah had wanted him all the same; she had wanted all of them. However Hazam had not wanted to leave Arelia so the uncle happily adopted him as part of the family and Arelia’s own little brother.

                With that in mind Pharah and Mercy helped fund existing orphanages with more supplies, better housing, getting them immediate medical attention when needed. Arelia was extremely pleased with the outcome of their efforts to take back the hospitals and over the moon that Mercy and Pharah were staying in location.

                While the lovebirds were on their honeymoon, Tracer and Widow had the _pleasure_ of babysitting. The children swarmed over Widow, often accompanying her when she did target practice. She in turn would make them hold items for her to shoot, only allowing the older boys with concentration to hold them. _At least._ When Tracer found out, she paled, Ana would tan their adult hides! She immediately opted for a safer activity, running, hide and seek, or even cliff diving into the ocean.

                “Mama H! We went cliff diving!”

                The pair were immediately relieved of their duties. It was just as well. Widow didn’t plan to spend of the rest of her days babysitting. If the shared earring she strutted around with was any indication that she could care less of anything else but her new wife then she didn’t know what else to do about it. Even though she was a sight when she walked through the market with Tracer on their shared shopping errands, she would follow all in her blue glory, not covering up; not giving a damn about the eyes that stared or whispered. Tracer was the only one she answered to. Tracer in turn tried to explain without avail that it really wasn’t meant to be taken quite literally. Ana had ordained the marriage on the spot when Widow accepted in her own way of ‘staying,’ in which Tracer had to hold her hand in a handcuff all red faced. As comical as it was now, she wondered how far Widow would take it. All in all, Tracer couldn’t wait to find out. In her giddiness at the market she knocked over a fruit stand.

                Back in Overwatch base, Mei and Zarya had decided to finally move in together into a bigger place for their activities and hobbies. Mercy had invited Mei and Zarya as a whole, but Pharah only specified Mei out of spite. And as soon as Zarya appeared rivalry ensued on the spot to which Ana had to calm them down with shots to the rear.  While the two slept it off, Mei and Mercy gushed about the wedding details. The kids quickly took to Mei who created a mini outdoor rink with the help of Snowball to keep them occupied. Soon after the wedding unfortunately they had to return to base, saying Winston had her on a tight schedule. Zarya went along for the ride. Pharah and Zarya gave each other a hearty whack in farewell with grinning faces that resulted in bruises.

                Symmetra had been invited to the wedding as well, but because of unforeseen circumstances she had her hands full that she could (would) not specify what exactly. There were purple flashes in the vid-call hinting as to what it could be, though the pair kept it to themselves.

                Arelia was led to Peter’s plot and headstone in the family cemetery. She crouched crying silently over his tomb, knowing that one day he would get in trouble trying to protect his family. And Ana had done such for him as well. Because he had betrayed her family and her trust, by putting them all in grave danger, he was no longer welcome back to the home. She would remember his good deeds and therefore she would allow him to live, but he had to leave and in peace. So quietly one night with wounds still healing he left for good without a trace.

                The love birds had opted not to keep the kids away from their native country and bought a home near a cliffside with a waterfall, making sure they had plenty open canopy for star gazing. Mercy would sit outside with the boys and explain the constellations at night while Pharah entertained the older ones with wrestling tips. They taught the boys how to swim, how to cook small meals in case they got hungry and the parents were busy. How to track down animal prints, and to tell deadly plants apart from the edible ones, or to catch fish with their bare hands. One time they had brought in a large river eel thinking to surprise their new mother only to make the woman shriek in surprise. The kids had been remorsed, but Pharah had found it hysterical. In punishment Pharah had to take the boys out to the river for proper meal gatherings. That was fine in itself in the end, bringing Mercy her favorite shrimp.

                If in time they wished to go to school, that was their prerogative and their parents would assist them in any way they could. For now the boys seemed content to be around Mercy and Pharah and to learn hand by hand what they had to offer. They loved it best when their mother let them help when she baked them cookies, and they couldn’t wait for father to come home so they could pile up on her to try to take her down. Every time she beat them she would say better luck next time and quickly get into the home gym to keep up.

                Overall all was peaceful, Mercy and Pharah didn’t know if this was the final peace they’d have, but if so they’d accept it. They had a beautiful family, generous people surrounding them and best of all they had each other. What else could matter.

 

                ~The end~

 

 

 

 

 

******BONUS******

 

                Mercy was in her medic lab with a few of the older boys as she was teaching them about the human body. They seemed deeply interested and not at all squeamish when she told them to pull out fake organs from a skeletal body. She would get some time in with them while Pharah went with the twins to fetch lunch. While they were immersed in their digging with gloves and safety glasses on, Mercy was pulled away when her own computer screen beeped to get her attention. She skimmed it with a hand on her hip all the while answering the boy’s questions over her shoulder. Then she stopped acknowledging them entirely when they made a ruckus, staring at the screen in scrutiny.

                She frowned at the results displayed on her monitor. This couldn’t be right. Along the list of things that were listed, in her blood, one of them didn’t make sense.

                “I’m pregnant?” she said mostly to herself. But Pharah who had come in to give her a kiss in greeting heard it and fainted. Mercy flinched and the boys laughed when Pharah stiffened and fell flat backwards as a board.

                When Pharah came to, Mercy explained that Symmetra had called in with a laughing Sombra in the background. Pharah still shaken up swore no sex for a long while. Defiantly Mercy booked a hotel in the city and had Ana babysit just so Pharah could eat her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What inspired this story you ask?  
> Well as you can all remember, we started off with a panel. Mercy had the hots for Pharah by looking at her body. Woot! Would you believe it was a gif on tumblr that inspired this? Course you do. I cant find the gif to even show you.   
> It was WWF/E gif of a blonde woman biting her lower lip as she was interviewing some wrestler (no idea who the new ones are) who was jacked up, you could see it on her body language that she wanted to devour him. lmao!
> 
> that's it that's all haha~!
> 
> this was fun to write, but all good things must come to an end. As mentioned I have several projects in mind, so please keep coming back!
> 
> I have a Harvest Moon au started where Fareeha joins her old parents to help take care of their farm, meets new exciting people in the small town and finds out the local veterinarian is very interested in her. Cute and fluffy, (it takes after a cute game relax).
> 
> For the rest of you heathens, I also have in the works, my hand at A/B/O, my own take on it, it's going to be something alright. 
> 
> *claps hands* So with that said, I might do a small spin-off for those still thirsting for this M.S.I NOVEL, but this book has a fork in it. 
> 
> Thank you for sticking around, I love your attention and comments, they bring me tranquility that my efforts are worth something. (not just guilty pleasure)   
> This goes out to my darling wife who inspires me daily and is the cheerleader of my dreams. I love you~! <3 Here's to many more in your name my bebe! 
> 
> peace amigos! See you all at the next one! 
> 
>  
> 
> (please visit me, I need healing)
> 
>  
> 
> *********


End file.
